Terminos y Condiciones
by andri88
Summary: Sólo hay una persona en este mundo que Edward Cullen odia, y esa es su jefa... Bella Swan. Ella es fría, cruel e incapaz de tener alguna emoción humana, y para mayor frustración de Edward, es la mujer más caliente del planeta. ExB. Más de 18.
1. La propuesta

**Holaaaa, he vuelto después de un tiempo y por ser el primer capitulo os lo dejo antes de la hora normal :)**

**Aquí**** os traigo otra nueva traducción de una nueva autora, y espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí, ha sido una de mis favoritas :)**

**Quería**** avisaros que de entre todas las historias que he traducido puede que esta sea la que más lemons tenga, hay escenas bastante explicitas, por eso os quiero avisar, para que lo tengáis en cuenta, aunque seguro que algunas ya estáis acostumbradas a escenas así, jajaja.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 1 - La propuesta**

"¿Señorita Swan?", entré en su oficina, mirando con cansancio la parte trasera de la pesadilla de mi existencia mientras ella estaba de espaldas a mí.

"Sr. Cullen", ella volvió la cabeza con rigidez en mi dirección, indicándome que me sentara en la silla frente a su imponente escritorio.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué había hecho mal esta vez. Mi mente pasó a través de las posibilidades, apenas dándome cuenta de sus piernas interminables, escandalosamente cubiertas por una falda ajustada y negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y acababa con unos tacones de punta... Bueno, yo me la estaba comiendo con los ojos, pero mierda, sus piernas eran increíbles.

El silencio en la sala podría considerarse cargado si yo no estuviera marcando cada tarea sin sentido que ella me había asignado la semana pasada.

Limpieza en seco de la ropa, recogerla y colgarla cuidadosamente detrás de la puerta de su oficina... como cada dos semanas. Hecho.

Reuniones programadas para la semana que viene puestas en su Blackberry... como cada dos semanas. Hecho.

Últimos manuscritos copiados, atados y apilados en su casillero... como cada dos semanas. Hecho.

Pasé a través de la lista, marcando las tareas que se habían vuelto costumbres y que ahora llevaba a cabo con gran eficiencia. Si yo no estuviera nervioso como el infierno por la reunión que había solicitado conmigo hacía menos de cinco minutos, sintiendo literalmente el sudor correr por entre mis omóplatos, probablemente estaría reflexionando sobre los motivos por los que todavía estaba haciendo este trabajo. Tenía mi licenciatura en literatura inglesa, joder, y yo estaba bien en mi camino para terminar mi primera novela. Pero le daría vueltas a todo eso más tarde, cuando me fuera con Emmett de cervezas a nuestro local. En cambio, estaba sintiendo los signos reveladores de pánico que se establecían en mi abdomen.

¡Mierda de café!

Estuve a punto de gruñir por la frustración, pero mantuve la boca cerrada. No había necesidad de mostrarle mi estado de confusión.

Sabía que debería haberme dado la vuelta y haber corregido el pedido del Starbucks esta mañana. Pero yo había llegado tarde... debido a mi incesante coqueteo con la chica detrás del mostrador desde el último par de semanas. Y sinceramente, no creía que mi jefa se diera cuenta de que la leche en su café con leche era entera en lugar de desnatada.

Ella me iba a ordenar algo nuevo. Sentí mis hombros ponerse rectos ahora que estaba seguro de que esta era una de sus charlas acerca de tirar mi culo de aquí.

"Sr. Cullen", afirmó con una voz que podía ser considerada ronca si no viniera de la líder de todas las reinas del hielo de este lado del Pacífico. "Estoy segura de que usted se está preguntando por qué le llamé a mi oficina esta tarde de viernes".

Ella se movió para ponerse de pie detrás de su escritorio, con sus perfectamente cuidadas manos apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla.

"Sí, señorita Swan", me sentí como si estuviera de vuelta en cuarto grado, como si fuera a ser regañado por mi profesor de arte después de haber puesto una enorme bola de plastilina en el pelo de Jane Volturi. Mi profesor de arte, sin embargo, no olía a miel y a canela, sino más bien a una forma obsoleta de remolacha.

"Teniendo en cuenta que son casi las cinco, no tardaré mucho tiempo", comentó ella con sus ojos color chocolate en los míos de forma constante. "Estoy segura de que tiene un lugar para estar, ya que es viernes".

No sabía qué decir a eso.

_Sí, señorita Swan. De hecho tengo planes para reunirme con mi amigo en un bar de mala muerte que probablemente no cumplirá con sus normas, y es de esperar, si todo va bien y yo no tomo cervezas de más, que me despierte mañana entre dos suaves muslos, de color rosa, de una belleza sin nombre y sin rostro.  
_  
En su lugar, le di una sonrisa con los labios apretados.

La señorita Swan se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia abajo por un segundo.

Mhhh... extraño.

"Yo en realidad quería hablar de algo con usted de una naturaleza más personal", prosiguió, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en un punto invisible en su escritorio. Bien, ahora estaba oficialmente asustado. ¿De carácter personal? ¿Qué mierda?

"¿Señorita Swan?", me estremecí cuando mi voz graznó su apellido.

"Sr. Cullen", dijo una vez más después de tomar una respiración profunda. "Necesito un favor. Me gustaría decir que es su elección si desea cumplirlo o no, pero no, no quiero que estudie la posibilidad de rechazarlo", ella me miró entonces, y de inmediato me di cuenta de que tenía su mejor cara de nuevo. Esta mujer... demonios... no era ciertamente una con la que follar. Había una razón por la cual ella era una editora jefe de una de las editoriales con más éxito del país, con sólo veintiocho años. "Mis padres vienen a visitarme. En realidad, llegarán el lunes. No voy a suponer que usted realmente se preocupe por la siguiente información. Créame, no estoy muy a gusto compartiendo esto con usted, pero tengo que decirle al menos parte de ella si quiero que acepte mi proposición".

Asentí con la cabeza, ni siquiera tratando de ocultar mi obvia confusión.

Ella me miró pensativa por un momento, y yo estuve una vez más frente a la realidad de que ella era una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa. Desde su cara en forma de corazón y sus facciones delicadas hasta su piel cremosa y su pelo largo, grueso y de color marrón que ahora estaba recogido en un nudo flojo en la nuca de su esbelto cuello. Ella era nada menos que exquisita. La odiaba.

"Mis padres son, a falta de una mejor descripción, gente de una ciudad pequeña", ella me sacó de mis reflexiones, y yo cerré los ojos ante ella un par de veces. Esperaba que mi lengua no estuviera colgando de mi boca mientras miraba sus atrevidos pechos, cubiertos por una especie de blusa de seda cremosa. A pesar de que la blusa estaba diseñada para ser formal, no hacía nada para ocultar sus curvas, y yo tenía una imaginación muy activa. Levanté mis ojos hacia ella con aire de culpabilidad y asentí con la cabeza para indicar que todavía estaba escuchando. "Aunque yo ciertamente no estoy orgullosa de ello, tengo que admitir que podría haberles ocultado alguna información con respecto a mi vida personal. Ya ve"- procedió después de pasar su peso de su pie izquierdo a su derecho y poner una postura rígida y poco atractiva, como siempre - "después de años de soportar su persistencia constante con respecto a mí, um, vida personal" - ella vaciló y yo estuve casi fuera de mi silla cuando me di cuenta de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas - "finalmente decidí omitir sólo ciertas verdades".

"¿Ciertas verdades?", me estaba poniendo molesto con su vaga descripción de mierda.

"Sí. Ciertas verdades", ella repitió mi pregunta como si yo fuera un niño pequeño. "Ya sabes, yo podría o no haberles dado la impresión de que estoy en una relación larga".

Mis ojos se estrecharon en ella mientras me envolvía más la confusión. ¿Por qué demonios me estaba diciendo eso a mí? ¿Qué mierda tenía que ver su vida sexual conmigo? No me podría importar menos si era una dominatrix en su tiempo libre, si se tiraba a un perdedor en exceso, o si pasaba sus fines de semana tejiendo. Sí, ella era sexy como el infierno - habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de eso - pero también era el dolor más grande en mi culo y no tenía absolutamente ningún respeto por las emociones humanas, probablemente porque ella era inmune a cualquiera de ellas.

Me quedé en silencio, comenzando secretamente a disfrutar de su evidente incomodidad.

"¿Sr. Cullen?", juré por todos los santos, que si me llamaba Sr. Cullen una vez más, iba a enfadarme. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado trabajando en Amanecer?".

"Casi dos años y medio", le dije inexpresivo. Ella sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado trabajando yo aquí mientras ella había estado tomando cada momento de cada día de mí desde que fui designado como un editor junior.

"Y... ¿diría usted que probablemente sabe más acerca de mí que nadie en esta oficina?".

Yo no tuve que pensar mucho antes de responder, ya que la señorita Swan apenas se comunicaba con nadie más aparte de mí, un hecho que ya era una broma entre mis compañeros en la oficina. "Probablemente".

"¿Cuál es mi talla de ropa?", ella me preguntó, y yo me pregunté si era una pregunta con truco. Mi madre me enseñó hace mucho tiempo que las mujeres no apreciaban cuando se discutía su peso. "¿Podría responderme, señor Cullen?", la señorita Swan suspiró con impaciencia.

"Usa una talla treinta y seis".

Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente. "¿Y cuándo es mi cumpleaños?".

"El trece de septiembre. Pero odia que le recuerden ese día. No sé por qué...", yo me callé cuando me di cuenta de que ella había fruncido el ceño hacia mí antes de mirar hacia abajo. Vaya... tema delicado. Tal vez mi madre estuvo equivocada todo este tiempo. Parece como si la edad fuera un tema mucho más tabú que el peso. Pasé mis manos por mi mata de pelo indomable, un hábito nervioso que aprendí de mi padre.

"¿Puede decirme lo que yo prefiero para el almuerzo?"

"Usted prefiere la ensalada de salmón sin aguacate, pero a veces disfruta con eso, señorita Swan", deambulé antes de poner mis manos en alto en señal de rendición. "Con el temor de parecer grosero, ¿puedo preguntar de qué se trata todo esto? No entiendo cómo esto tiene algo que ver con sus padres, y sinceramente no entiendo cómo esto tiene algo que ver conmigo".

La señorita Swan resopló y me di cuenta de que ella estaba mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla. Probablemente no había apreciado mi pregunta sincera. Nuestra relación de trabajo, si se podía llamar así, se basaba principalmente en ella dando instrucciones y yo dando respuestas de una palabra.

"Necesito un novio, Sr. Cullen", ella dijo a través de sus labios apretados.

Me quedé mirando su boca abierta, abriendo y cerrando la mía, dándome cuenta de que probablemente parecía un completo idiota. "Siento mucho oír eso, señorita Swan, pero yo..."

"Usted, señor Cullen", prácticamente gruñó. "Necesito que sea mi novio", sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras ella masajeaba la piel tensa que se extendía sobre su frente por la frustración.

"¿Cómo dice?", estaba seguro de que a ella finalmente se le había ido la cabeza. ¿Mi jefa, la perra que apenas podía mirar a la cara, me estaba pidiendo que fuera su… novio?

"Necesito que finja" - hizo una pausa para dar énfasis - "ser mi novio, Sr. Cullen. A partir de este lunes".

* * *

**Bueno, pues aqui está el primer capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y que me sigais con esta historia :)**

**De momento subiré Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes sobre las 7 de la tarde (hora española), luego depende del tiempo que tenga empezaré a subir todos los dias. **

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles! :D**


	2. Ridículo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

**Hola, sé que a muchas el capitulo anterior os recordó algo a la peli "La proposición" (una peli que por cierto me gusta mucho), supongo que por lo del acuerdo y que Bella sea la jefa de Edward, pero tengo que deciros que luego no tiene nada que ver con la peli, es una historia diferente, ya que si hubiera sido una adaptación lo hubiera avisado ;)**

**Ya veréis cómo os gustan este Edward y esta Bella :)**

** Os dejo con muchas ganas el segundo capitulo, que estoy muy contenta de haber tenido 57 reviews sólo con el primer capi, muchísimas gracias :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Ridículo**

Una soleada tarde de un jueves del undécimo año de mi vida, yo estaba haciendo el tonto en el estacionamiento de la escuela con mi entonces mejor amigo, Jasper Whitlock. Estábamos girando y girando sobre nuestros patinetes, pasando un gran rato. Jasper estaba acelerando en frente de mí y yo estaba caliente detrás de él tratando de pasarlo para llegar el primero a nuestra improvisada rampa de skate. Vi a una chica de pelo rojo con su mochila bien sujeta en sus hombros justo cuando traté de adelantar a Jasper. Fue en ese momento cuando supe que iba a chocar de frente con Jenny Pelirroja, ya que así la llamábamos con amor, y no había forma de detenerme.

Para el día de hoy todavía recordaba que todo pareció disminuir a medida que me acercaba hacia ella. Recuerdo querer girar el patinete y querer sacar mi cuerpo fuera del camino, pero mi cuerpo se congeló de alguna manera, casi como si mi subconsciente quisiera chocar con ella sólo para ver lo que pasaba. Y choqué. Llegué a la pobre Jenny con tanta fuerza que su mochila se cayó, pero no antes de que me golpeara de lleno en la mandíbula. Oí un 'oomph' pronunciado - no estaba seguro de si procedía de ella o de mí - y entonces todo se vino abajo.

Abrí los ojos momentos más tarde, confundido en cuanto a por qué no estaba sintiendo el aguijón del hormigón en mis rodillas, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tumbado en algo pastoso y suave. Tengo que decir que mi aterrizaje súper blando sólo pudo atribuirse al súper blando vientre de Jenny.

Gracias Srta. Jenny Pelirroja por no ser demasiado estricta en cuanto a no comer dulces antes de la cena.

Jenny y yo nos miramos el uno al otro por lo que se sintió una eternidad, los dos luchamos por dar sentido a lo que acababa de pasar, cuando lo sentí. Yo no estaba seguro de si mi estómago estaba tratando de arrastrarse fuera de mi ombligo, o si mi ano estaba tratando de pasar por mi hígado, pero el dolor más atroz se deslizó por mi cuerpo haciéndome rodar fuera de Jenny y asumir la posición fetal, mi manos firmemente se plantaron en la fuente del problema: mis pelotas. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, pero no estaba llorando. Más tarde descubrí que se trataba de un reflejo automático al ser una patada en mi paquete, como si existiera una línea invisible entre mis pelotas y mis ojos.

Recuerdo vagamente que Jenny huyó gritando, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca se perdieron para mí. Jasper me dijo más tarde, después de haber recogido su cuerpo retorcido de la risa del suelo, que Jenny gritaba 'violación', dándome una patada en las pelotas y corriendo hacia las colinas, una vez que la levanté del suelo.

Para que lo sepáis, Jenny no presentó cargos. Supongo que sus padres le explicaron que era necesaria alguna forma de penetración para que fuera una violación real, y que un niño accidentalmente cayendo en ella no se podía considerar como tal. De hecho, Jenny y yo salimos durante unos doce días después de ese incidente. ¿Qué puedo decir? Disfruté de un cuerpo blando, incluso en aquel entonces, y me di cuenta de que Jenny podría fácilmente defenderme de cualquier ataque del capullo de la escuela, James.

Sin embargo, tan sorprendente y chocante como era el descubrimiento de una patada en las pelotas, nada - y me refiero a nada - en todos mis veintiséis años en esta tierra verde, me había preparado para la mierda que Bella Swan estaba expulsando de su boca en este momento.

"¿Sr. Cullen?", la señorita Swan preguntó exasperada. "¿Me ha oído?".

Me di cuenta de que estaba mirándola con lo que probablemente era una expresión atónita en mi cara.

"Lo siento..."

"Por Dios, ¿son esas las únicas palabras que conoce?", la Srta. Swan aplaudió con sus manos en un intento repugnante de agarrar mi atención. "De verdad, Sr. Cullen, ¿se graduó en Inglés y eso es todo a lo que puede llegar?".

"Bueno, mierda, lo siento", ella rodó los ojos cuando lo dije de nuevo. "Sólo me ha tomado con la guardia baja. No todos los días su jefe se le propone", luché para mantener mi voz presuntuosa. A pesar de que me había dado cuenta de que su petición era muy poco profesional y probablemente yo tenía motivos para denunciarla por acoso sexual, todavía necesitaba este trabajo, y al final, sería su palabra contra la mía.

"Mire", ella suspiró y se alejó de mí, mirando por la ventana detrás de su escritorio, la cual mostraba una impresionante vista del horizonte de Seattle… y su culo. "Sé que esto es poco ortodoxo, pero sólo será durante tres semanas. No es gran cosa", se encogió de hombros, pero no se dio la vuelta.

"¿No es gran cosa?", yo casi grité, mis piernas finalmente reaccionaron de acuerdo con mi cerebro y me enderecé en la incómoda silla con respaldo alto. "Señorita Swan, le pido disculpas por parecer lento, pero va a tener que explicarme exactamente lo que me está sugiriendo aquí".

A la señorita Swan se le cayó la cabeza por un segundo, poniendo luego sus hombros rígidos antes de volverse hacia mí.

"Mis padres tienen la impresión de que estoy en una relación, Sr. Cullen. Y no" - ella levantó su mano, efectivamente deteniendo la siguiente pregunta que iba a salir de mi boca - "no voy a explicar la razón de eso", ella se acercó a donde yo estaba de pie, parándose a un brazo de distancia de mi pecho agitado. "No puedo decirles que estaba mintiéndoles. Y le prometo que, si hubiera tenido más tiempo para preparar su visita no programada, hubiera preparado algún otro plan. Pero, como ya he dicho, llegan el lunes, no me da el tiempo suficiente para entrar en una relación real, ¿no?".

¿Era una pregunta retórica? Ella respondió por mí cuando procedió. "Necesito a alguien que sea profesional, que no vaya a esperar algún tipo de esfuerzo físico", en realidad la vi estremecerse un poco, lo que efectivamente me castró en el acto. "Alguien que conoce información inútil acerca de mí. Esto nos lleva de nuevo a usted", ella me indicó con un gesto fugaz con la mano. "Usted cumple todos los requisitos anteriores, además, tengo algo que ofrecerle por hacer este pequeño… acto, que valdrá la pena".

"¿Está ofreciéndome...?", lo dejé morir en mis labios, levantando una ceja en cuestión. Si esta mujer estaba ofreciéndome sexo para que pretendiera ser su novio, tenía que decir que probablemente me negaría debido a algún ridículo código moral que mis padres me inculcaron, y al temor de que mi polla en realidad se congelara, pero, ciertamente, yo tenía algunas escenas maravillosas para mi tiempo de inactividad en la noche… o debería decir, tiempo de actividad. Las formas en las que le haría suplicar...

"¿Está tomándose algún tipo de medicación, Sr. Cullen?", la Srta. Swan resopló. "Con toda seguridad no estoy ofreciéndole sexo", ella escupió las palabras como si yo le hubiera ofrecido una enfermedad terminal.

Me encogí de hombros y le di mi sonrisa propia, conocida por sus efectos letales sobre la población femenina. Ella rodó los ojos por mis intentos y colocó sus manos en sus caderas estrechas.

"¿Cómo va progresando su novela, Sr. Cullen?"

"Bien", le respondí, estrechando los ojos por la sospecha, un poco sorprendido por su cambio de tema.

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando que podría sugerirle a Aro que Amanecer la aceptara, ya que usted la ha mencionado un millón de veces", ella rodó los ojos de nuevo.

"Se lo comenté una vez", le dije.

"Una vez, dos veces… lo que sea", se encogió de hombros, siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos, enderezando poco a poco su falda.

Yo resoplé suavemente, pero no lo suficiente bajo. Sus ojos se ciñeron en los míos. El fuego detrás de ellos normalmente me quemaba, y no en el buen sentido, pero en este momento me sentía más engreído. Mi jefa sólo me estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad única en la vida para tener mi libro, mi bebé, publicado. Sí, sí, sabía que debería sentirme ofendido de que ella sólo estuviera dispuesta a entregar mi trabajo si le hacía ese ridículo favor, pero era difícil tener una oportunidad por ahí y Amanecer desafortunadamente no era la primera editorial a la que le había ofrecido mi novela sin éxito.

Reflexioné su resistencia por un momento antes de acercarme a la ventana en la que ella estaba de pie hacía un segundo, mis ojos exploraron los tejados de los edificios cercanos. ¿Podía realmente hacer eso? ¿Y qué sería de mi familia? Mis padres seguramente me darían una patada en el culo, incluso por haber considerado esa propuesta inadecuada. A pesar de que la señorita Swan daba la impresión de que me estaba ofreciendo todo lo que yo esperaba, ella no tenía ni idea de cuánto daño podría hacerme a mí, a mi orgullo más específicamente.

Siempre me había enorgullecido de ser una buena persona. Podía mantener mi nariz limpia, bajar mi cabeza y hacer mi trabajo como el buen chico que era. Sí, podía follar de vez en cuando con el sexo opuesto, es decir, ¿qué hombre de sangre caliente no lo hacía? Pero nunca me había metido en drogas (a excepción de un poco de marihuana en mis días de universidad). Yo nunca mentía, si podía evitarlo. Era leal con mis amigos y familiares y fácilmente podría morir por cualquier persona que quisiera. Yo había trabajado duro en mi novela y siempre había soñado con el día en el que alguna editorial leyera el proyecto y me permitiera publicarlo. Yo no era el tipo de hombre que haría cualquier cosa como la que la señorita Swan estaba sugiriendo ahora, sin embargo, no era tonto. Conocía el funcionamiento del mundo. Me había dado cuenta de que para que alguna editorial sacara mi libro, iba a tener que besar muchos más culos de los que estaba besando actualmente, y yo no era del tipo que besaba.

La sala permaneció en silencio mientras yo consideré mis opciones.

"¿Qué espera usted de mí?", le pregunté, dándole aún la espalda.

"Bueno", la señorita Swan sonó casi aliviada ante la perspectiva de que en realidad estuviera considerando esto. "Usted tendrá que conocer a mis padres el lunes después de que les recoja en el aeropuerto. No tiene que venir conmigo, pero tendrá que ir a mi casa después del trabajo. Ya sabe donde vivo, ¿verdad?".

Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta. Por supuesto que sabía dónde vivía, de hecho, llevaba su correo urgente a su casa una vez al mes. Probablemente ella pensaba que el hada de los dientes lo dejaba en su recepción para ella. Estuve a punto de resoplar por ese pensamiento, pero mantuve mis reacciones para mí.

"Genial. Vendrá a cenar el lunes. Después de eso, sólo tiene que vernos a mí y a mis padres algunas horas sueltas. No necesita mudarse. No necesita actuar de una forma excesivamente cariñosa, ya que eso sólo levantará sospechas con mis padres", con eso, ella permaneció en silencio por un momento. "Ellos me conocen lo suficientemente bien", dijo casi en un susurro. Yo arqueé las cejas por su explicación y no pude resistir la tentación de darme la vuelta y mirarla. Estaba sorprendido de ver que ella estaba mirando sus dedos retorcidos nerviosamente en su regazo. Ella levantó la vista para ver como yo la miraba, y el aspecto vulnerable en sus ojos fue rápidamente reemplazado por la indiferencia. Ella permaneció en silencio, esperando mi respuesta a esa información.

"¿Y cuando exactamente va a hacer la sugerencia a los grandes con respecto a mi novela?", pregunté lentamente. Yo no era una persona sospechosa por naturaleza, pero había visto lo suficiente de la ética de trabajo de esta mujer para saber que no tenías que exponer tu yugular, porque ella iría a matarte sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ella lo entendió y me dio una sonrisa helada. "Bueno, señor Cullen, si está de acuerdo con este arreglo, haré la llamada a primera hora del lunes".

La miré por un momento, el impacto de lo que estábamos acordando poco a poco apareció.

"Yo, por supuesto, estaré presente para esa llamada del lunes", me sorprendió mi respuesta práctica, como a la señorita Swan. Ella me miró en lo que me imaginé que era admiración, y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

"¿Y cómo exactamente le va a explicar nuestras actividades extra curriculares a la junta una vez que esta relación" - cité la palabra en el aire - "se convierta en pública?".

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "No pienso que esta relación se convierta en pública en absoluto. Pero, en el raro caso de que se nos viera juntos en público, le puedo asegurar que Aro no tendrá absolutamente nada que objetar".

"¿Y eso por qué?", le pregunté perplejo.

"Digamos que yo tengo algunas evidencias incriminatoria de las propias actividades extracurriculares de Aro", se encogió de hombros.

"¡Lauren! ¡Lo sabía!", grité como una animadora de dieciséis años. Toda la oficina había estado especulando durante meses acerca de Aro y su evidente coqueteo con su secretaria, y a pesar de que yo tendía a mantenerme alejado cuando se trataba de chismes de la oficina, seguían mandándome mensajes instantáneos de las noticia a mi departamento.

Si la señorita Swan encontrara mi divertida pantalla, no mostraría eso, sentí mis oídos quemar por la vergüenza. Su frío silencio fue la suficiente respuesta para las preguntas que tenía sobre ese asunto.

Me aclaré la garganta en un intento de salvar la poca dignidad que me quedaba. "Si espera que esto funcione, seguramente en este momento tendríamos que discutir ciertas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro".

"Sí, bueno", la señorita Swan suspiró, una mirada de disgusto pasó por encima de sus características. "Esa será la parte desagradable. Creo que será mejor si viene a mi casa el domingo para que podamos discutir esas cosas a las que se refiere. También servirá como una oportunidad para que usted se familiarice con mi casa. Mi padre es muy perceptivo y de inmediato se dará cuenta de si usted se siente incómodo con su entorno".

"Domingo", repetí distraído, mi mente fugazmente se perdió en el pensamiento de ver realmente el interior de la casa de la señorita Swan. Me pregunté si ese lugar sería tan frío y poco atractivo como la propietaria.

"¿Tiene otros planes?"

"¿Eh? ¿Disculpe?", negué con la cabeza ligeramente a medida que mis ojos se reenfocaron. "No…no, sólo estaba pensando, eso es todo", me encogí de hombros.

"¿Puedo suponer que acepta mis condiciones?", me dijo la señorita Swan, su postura revelaba su impaciencia.

Miré a la mujer delante de mí por un momento. Estaba seguro de que no iba a ser fácil. No era imposible imaginarme a mí mismo familiarizándome con ella cuando miraba sus atributos físicos. De hecho, estaba seguro de que sería bastante difícil mantener mis manos en mí mismo. Su piel se sentía suave como la seda y pedía que mi lengua la evaluara. Sus labios eran regordetes y de color rosa y se verían increíbles envueltos alrededor de mi polla. Sus pestañas espesas opacaban sus ojos seductoramente. Sus pechos eran perfectos, jodidamente perfectos. Sus caderas se curvaban deliciosamente y me imaginé a mí mismo agarrándoselas mientras me hundía en ella. Su culo era atrevido y firme, listo para ser exprimido. Sus piernas duraban días, y por un segundo la imaginé desnuda allí. Mi cuerpo reaccionó al hilo de mis pensamientos y luché para concentrarme en otra cosa con el fin de evitar un saludo de aprecio de mi polla. Sí, si se tratara de mi polla, este acuerdo estaría ya firmado y sellado. Pero cuando pensaba en la mujer que tenía todas esas partes pecadoras en su cuerpo, mi soldado al instante se bajaba.

Había odiado a esta mujer desde el momento en el que ella abrió la boca. Ella era una perra rabiosa. Era fría y calculadora. Era inflexible y feroz y poseía todos los atributos de una matriarca rencorosa. En los dos años que había trabajado para ella, no había visto una cualidad redentora de ella, excepto por su brillante trabajo, que era en lo único en lo que parecía ser buena. En eso y en hacer de mi vida un infierno.

Pero esta era una gran oportunidad para mí para finalmente obtener la atención que necesitaba para mi libro. Muy pocas personas habían publicado cuando aún estaban en sus veinte, y no me refería a los libros de cocina y basura de autoayuda. Que me mataran si le daba la espalda cuando una oportunidad como ésta me aparecía.

Tres semanas no iban a cambiar nada. Iba a mantener mi cabeza hacia abajo y ser un soldado a través de esto, tal como había hecho siempre cuando me enfrentaba a un reto.

"¿Puedo pensar en ello?", le pregunté en su lugar. No era nada si no lo pensaba, y realmente quería tener la oportunidad de contarle a Emmet esta loca idea.

"No tengo el lujo del tiempo, Sr. Cullen", los labios de la señorita Swan se detuvieron en una línea recta y poco atractiva a la que me había acostumbrado tanto. "Necesitaré su respuesta antes de salir de la oficina esta noche. Obviamente tendré que tener un plan B en caso de que se niegue".

Suspiré profundamente y me pasé las dos manos por el pelo, tirando de los extremos. Vi a la señorita Swan seguir el movimiento, y por una fracción de segundo me imaginé un ligero cambio en su expresión. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y movió rápidamente los ojos fuera de mi pelo, centrándose en un punto por encima de mi hombro derecho.

Interesante.

"Está bien. Haré esto, señorita Swan", finalmente estuve de acuerdo y ella se rió nerviosamente mientras sus cejas casi llegaban a la línea de su cabello. Ella me miró con escepticismo y estuve seguro de que mi respuesta la sorprendió tanto como a mí. "Pero yo tengo mis propias condiciones".

Su expresión cambió a una de exasperación. "¿Y qué condiciones son esas?", respondió con sarcasmo. "Sin duda el honor de que su libro sea publicado por Amanecer debería ser suficiente".

"No va a ser nada ridículo", rápidamente modifiqué. "Sólo una o dos reglas básicas mías".

"¿Cuáles son entonces?", ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y golpeó su pie derecho con agitación.

"No las sé todavía", admití tímidamente. "Lo que sí sé es que me veo obligado a aceptar a toda prisa. Por lo tanto, sería justo que me concediera la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre algunos términos y condiciones, ¿no está de acuerdo?".

La señorita Swan lo consideró y finalmente puso las manos en el aire. "Muy bien, Señor Cullen. Pero espero que me comunique esos términos y condiciones el domingo y no más tarde".

"De acuerdo", sonreí de manera brillante, bastante impresionado con el hecho de que hubiera conseguido que ella hubiera cedido en algo que ella no había propuesto. "¿Entonces deberíamos cerrar nuestro nuevo acuerdo, no?", le pregunté con una sonrisa diabólica. Estaba empezando a pensar que iba a disfrutar esto un poco más de lo que la señorita Swan esperaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente y caminó más cerca de mí, ofreciéndome su mano extendida para que la aceptara.

Yo la vi un momento más de lo necesario, y finalmente me di cuenta de que la estaba molestando. Le di un asentimiento de los míos y finalmente tomé su mano con la mía. Y era suave, tan suave y delicada que estuve a punto de llorar. Pero no, gracias.

Ella retiró la mano y la mía se quedó en el aire por un momento difícil antes de que me recuperara y limpiara mi mano en mi muslo, saboreando el cosquilleo persistente causado por su piel.

Sus manos se apretaron en su regazo mientras observaba el movimiento de las mías. Me di cuenta un momento demasiado tarde de que ella estaba pensando que yo había intentando librarme de nuestro contacto físico, y sus ojos revelaron una tristeza que lo confirmó. Me moví con torpeza en mi lugar y metí las manos en mis bolsillos. Sus ojos que aún seguían el movimiento de mis manos, sin querer aterrizaron en mi entrepierna, y vi brevemente su pequeña lengua rosada lamer su labio inferior con rapidez antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y caminara hacia su escritorio.

¿Qué. Mierda. Había. Sido. Eso?

"Nos vemos el domingo al mediodía, Sr. Cullen", ella me despidió por encima del hombro.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, sentí mis pies mover mi cuerpo hacia la puerta de su oficina.

"Ah, y Sr. Cullen", ella detuvo con eficacia mis movimientos. Me volví para mirarla de pie detrás de su escritorio, con las manos una vez más apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla. "La próxima vez, por favor, trate de recordar que yo bebo mi café con leche desnatada no entera".

* * *

**Edward ha aceptado hacerlo, a ver cómo seguirá esto :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madrigierita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen.**


	3. El post coito

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

**Hola, os dejo el tercer capitulo, no pasa mucho pero bueno, iremos poco a poco, que hasta el capitulo 33 aun queda ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - El Post coito**

¿Cuáles eran los síntomas de una resaca?

Náuseas y dolores de cabeza a menudo causados por demasiada mierda de alcohol. Podían ser identificados por el sabor a cenicero en la boca de uno, el vómito en la ropa de la noche anterior, el no querer beber o comer de nuevo, la gran aversión a la luz solar, el impulso no deseado de pedir disculpas a todas las personas con las que pasaste la noche, la extraña en tu cama y la necesidad de un vaso de agua y mucho, mucho Tylenol.

Gemí mientras me di la vuelta en la cama, excavando la cabeza profundamente dentro de los límites de mis almohadas. Pude relacionarme con todos los síntomas excepto con el vómito en la ropa, tenía un estómago fuerte. Sí, mi boca sabía a alguien que se había tomado un vertedero. Sí, el sol que se filtraba a través de mis cortinas era tan bienvenido como Oprah en Texas. Y sí, parecía que había una extraña en mi cama.

¿Cómo sabía todo eso sin necesidad de abrir un párpado? Bueno, la extraña que compartía mi cama parecía tener un ronquido… bastante persistente. Era el sonido profundo y gutural que en realidad me despertó de mi sueño en primer lugar.

Finalmente abrí los párpados y mis ojos fueron al reloj digital al lado de mi cama. Suspiré en gran medida con el deseo de que pudiera dormir por lo menos otras dos horas. Giré lentamente la cabeza para no despertar a mi compañera de cama y mi mirada cayó sobre un montón de rizos pelirrojos. Ni siquiera podía ver cómo era su rostro debajo de esa mata de pelo, y viendo que yo estaba completamente hecho una mierda por la noche anterior, no podía recordar quién era. Me fijé en la suave pendiente de su espalda y en la curva de su culo. Los destellos de sus extremidades retorcidas y sus gemidos entrecortados me asaltaron y una sonrisa lenta se extendió por mis labios. No estaba mal.

Me di la vuelta y giré las piernas en la cama, mis pies cayeron con un ruido sordo en el suelo de madera de cerezo de mi dormitorio. Agarré mis vaqueros del suelo y me los puse para dirigirme hacia la cocina, rascándome la barba de mi mandíbula.

Agua. Ahora.

Me tragué dos Tylenol y me apoderé de un pastelito relleno de crema, el cual devoré incluso antes de que mi culo se cayera en el sofá del salón y sacara mi Blackberry del bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Tenía dos mensajes. Uno que Emmett me envió a las tres de la mañana.

**_Tú y la pelirroja haréis hermosos bebés pelirrojos. ¡Recuerda que debes envolver tu soldado, follador! Em  
_**  
Me reí de eso y bajé hasta el segundo mensaje. Espera... ¿qué? ¿La Señorita Swan?

Enviado el Sábado a las 06:17

**_Sr. Cullen. Recuerde nuestra reunión de mañana al mediodía, en mi casa. Y traiga su novela._**

**_Isabella Swan_**

Santa mierda.

Los acontecimientos de ayer de repente se derrumbaron sobre mí, y por fin entendí la razón de beber tanto ayer por la noche. ¡La propuesta de mierda! Yo descuidadamente tiré mi teléfono en el almohadón del sofá a mi lado y pasé mis manos sobre mi cara. Mierda.

Pensé en nuestra reunión de ayer por la tarde y en la forma alegre en la que terminó, mandándome a mi misión de agotar el suministro de bebidas alcohólicas de toda el área general de Seattle. Yo no había hecho un mal trabajo... llamadme confiado si queréis. Cuando ponía mi mente en algo, era muy poco lo que me impedía lograr mi objetivo. Y basándome en la sensación de vacío en mi estómago y en el dolor de cabeza golpeando en mis oídos, había logrado mi objetivo y algo más. Suspiré mientras dejé caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. _Menuda mañana de mierda, Edward._

Después de una larga ducha, me envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y con cautela hice mi camino de regreso a mi habitación para coger unos bóxers limpios y unos vaqueros. Rápidamente eché un vistazo a la pelirroja profundamente dormida y extendida por toda mi cama. Era realmente difícil creer que un sonido como ese se pudiera conectar a un cuerpo de aspecto agradable. Me encogí de hombros y regresé rápidamente a mi sala de estar con los pantalones vaqueros y los bóxers en la mano.

Después de estar una hora con la conversación con la Señorita Swan en mi mente, oí a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de mí.

"Hola", saludó una voz ronca. Fumar era una mierda.

"Hola", le dije apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y bajando la cabeza. Tenía casi miedo de levantar los ojos, pero me di cuenta de que podía parecer un completo capullo... eso era lo que era, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo todavía. Giré la cabeza con pereza y la miré de soslayo. Mis ojos se cayeron por la alta figura de una mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Bueno, hola pelirroja. Llevaba una de mis camisetas. Probablemente debería estar cabreado por eso, pero ella se veía jodidamente buena, era bastante obvio que no llevaba nada debajo. Mi polla le guiñó por su aprobación. Seguimos mirándonos el uno al otro por un momento cargado, y las comisuras de sus labios se acurrucaron, dándole un aspecto como el del gato Cheshire de mierda. No hice nada, sólo sonreí de nuevo.

El sexo era una cosa extraña. Éramos dos personas totalmente desconocidas, pero después de sólo una noche juntos, yo probablemente la conocía mejor que sus padres. Sabía lo que le hacía a su cuerpo suspirar, pero no recordaba su nombre. Sabía lo que la hacía gritar, pero no sabía dónde vivía. Recordaba que ella tenía un lunar pequeño debajo de su seno derecho, pero no sabía lo que hacía para ganarse la vida. Yo podía hacer que ella pidiera y rogara a los dioses, pero no podía hacerle el café, porque no sabía ni cómo lo bebía, o si bebía. Sí, el sexo era una cosa muy... muy extraña en verdad.

"¿El cuarto de baño?", preguntó y se lamió los labios lentamente.

Yo sacudí la cabeza hacia la dirección de mi cuarto de baño en respuesta y mantuve mis ojos en su cuerpo mientras ella lo empujaba fuera del marco de la puerta y se abría camino a través de mi sala de estar. Ella me observó cuando la miré y puso un poco más de arrogancia en sus caderas. Estaba caliente. Yo sabía que íbamos a follar otra vez antes de que se fuera.

Dejé caer mi cabeza cuando oí cerrarse la puerta del baño, y distraído, tiré de mi pelo. Probablemente debería estar pensando en cómo iba a echar a la pelirroja de mi casa una vez que hubiéramos tenido el polvo de despedida, pero mi mente sólo podía centrarse en una cosa: en la señorita Swan. La forma en la que reaccioné a su cuerpo ayer… fue jodidamente molesta. Sólo tenía que mantener mi cabeza en el juego y hacer una lista correcta de las normas antes de poner un pie en su casa mañana.

Joder... yo debería haber hablado de esto con Emmett ayer por la noche. Pero, cuando llegué al bar, ya estaba prácticamente perdido. Se me hacía tarde debido a mi encuentro con la Reina del Hielo. Su misión principal al segundo de que entrara fue ponerme al mismo nivel que estaba él, así que los tragos de tequila se alinearon antes de que pudiera decir que esta noche me iba a casa con una pelirroja.

Tenía que llamar a Emmett y decirle que viniera. Si alguien podía llegar a algunas normas locas, era él. Con mi mente formada, sentí la presión en el pecho liberarse muy lentamente y un golpeteo suave en mis oídos. La señorita Swan se iba a ir hacia abajo.

"¿Así que...?", salté ligeramente cuando oí hablar a la pelirroja desde la puerta del baño.

"Así que...", mantuve mi cabeza baja en mis manos. Yo no tenía que mirarla para saber que iba a hacer su camino hacia mí muy pronto. Las chicas como la pelirroja eran muy fáciles de entender... muy fáciles...eran demasiado fáciles cerebralmente.

En ese justo momento la oí arrastrar sus pies sobre el suelo de madera hasta que sus dedos entraron en mi línea de visión. Ella tenía los pies feos. Levanté mi cabeza y perezosamente la dejé caer contra el respaldo del sofá, poco a poco pasando mis ojos por su cuerpo, asegurándome de hacer una pausa en cada... parte... vital... antes de establecerlos indiferentes en los de ella. Siempre les hacía pensar que tenían algo que demostrar. Ella me sonrió como si supiera el juego al que yo estaba jugando.

Huh.

Tal vez había sido demasiado rápido al juzgar. La pelirroja se movía. Me devolvió la sonrisa y poco a poco acarició mis muslos cubiertos con los vaqueros. Su sonrisa se volvió engreída y me reí en voz baja mientras ella se subía en mí.

Esta chica había jugado a este juego, y yo no pude evitar tener la sensación de que los papeles se podía revertir, donde ella era la que hacía que los hombres le rogaran.

Mantuve mis manos a mi lado y mi cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en el sofá. Si ella quería esto, tendría que venir a buscarlo. Teníamos los ojos el uno en el otro, ninguno de nosotros dispuesto a dar el primer paso.

"Eres arrogante", dijo suavemente, colocando sus manos al lado de mi cabeza, agarrándose a la parte de atrás del sofá. Su nueva posición llevó sus pechos al ras del mío y su coño se apretó contra el botón de mis jeans, y pude sentir el calor filtrarse a través del material espeso que me cubría.  
Me encogí de hombros, manteniendo mis ojos fijos en ella y mis manos todavía quietas. Sus ojos eran de un color azul hielo, y aunque parecían más fríos que los ojos marrones café que miraba todos los días, en realidad eran más calientes.

"Soy Tanya", susurró seductoramente.

"No me importa", le dije con una sonrisa torcida. Y luego puso su boca en la mía y mis manos estuvieron agarrando su culo de manera agresiva. La empujé contra mí y le levanté ligeramente las caderas, creando una fricción deliciosa y un largo gemido de la pelirroja, el cual callé con mi boca. Ella estaba latiendo sobre mí y mi polla estaba luchando para romper sus límites. Su lengua estaba prácticamente violando mi boca. A pesar de que no era buena besadora, ella era impaciente y eso me gustaba. Su aliento era de menta, y yo desesperadamente esperaba que ella no se hubiera lavado los dientes con mi cepillo de dientes. Eso era vulgar.

"Mierda", respiré cuando se alejó de mi boca y empezó a besar mi cuello, sus manos rascaban mi pecho desnudo. Sus caderas eran implacables y yo gemí por la frustración mientras trataba de empujarla fuera de mí, pero a la vez la empujaba hacia abajo debido a que la fricción era demasiado buena como para parar.

"Vas a hacer que me corra de esta manera", le advertí cuando puse mi mano derecha debajo de la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta y rodeé su pezón entre el dedo pulgar y el índice. Usé mi otra mano para sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza. No había una manera de mierda de que la dejara salir de aquí con ella. Una vez que la tiré al suelo, llegué a ella y pasé mis dedos entre sus labios. Ella estaba empapada.

"Joder, joder", ella gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándome una visión perfecta de sus pechos. Eran un poco demasiado pequeños para mi gusto, pero los mendigos no podían elegir, por lo que me incliné hacia adelante y tomé su pezón en mi boca, moviéndolo con mi lengua. "Jesús...", ella me estaba montando como un tornado en ese punto. Yo no quería acabar en mis pantalones como un adolescente, así que levanté mi boca de su pezón y arrastré la lengua hasta su cuello.

"Quiero follarte", le susurré al oído mientras dos de mis dedos entraban en ella y ella mantenía la estimulación de su clítoris contra mis pantalones vaqueros.

"Siiii", susurró en mi contra y se movió contra mí salvajemente.

Estaba a punto de levantarla de mí con el fin de desabrochar mis pantalones vaqueros, cuando sonó mi teléfono.

"Por favor, ignóralo", casi gimió y yo abracé sus rodillas contra mis caderas en un esfuerzo para que me dejara llegar a mi teléfono. "Estoy tan cerca".

Decidí ayudarla a liberarse, y además, si era urgente, la persona que llamaba podía dejar un mensaje. Aumenté los esfuerzos de mi dedo y froté su pecho con la palma de mi otra mano.

"¿Quieres correrte, Tanya?", dije su nombre porque sabía que iba a empujarla sobre el borde mientras torcía mis dedos dentro de su coño y frotaba ese punto.

La pelirroja gritó como un líder tribal africano exactamente en el mismo momento en el que mi teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez. Le permití sobrellevar su orgasmo encima de mí, sin dejar de acariciar su coño mientras sus jugos mojaban mi mano.

"Fóllame", suspiró una vez que su cuerpo dejó de temblar.

"Ese es el plan", le dije distraídamente mientras buscaba mi teléfono, el cual había dejado de sonar. Lo encontré entre los cojines del sofá en el que probablemente había caído después de leer el mensaje de la señorita Swan.

Comprobé las llamadas perdidas y vi que ambas eran de Emmett. Pulsé el botón de llamar.

"¡Hola, tío!", Emmett gritó, creándome una mueca de dolor y haciendo que alejara el teléfono de mi oreja. Por el momento, la pelirroja se había apartado de mi regazo y ahora estaba sentada en sus rodillas entre mis piernas abiertas, sus manos trabajaban con destreza en el botón de mis pantalones vaqueros. Levanté una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, lamiéndose los labios.

Muy bien.

"Hey, tío", yo suspiré, pasándome la mano por el pelo y viendo con interés el progreso entre mis piernas.

"¿Estás con la pelirroja?", él preguntó sin rodeos, y me estremecí al pensar que la pelirroja pudiera haberle oído. Si lo hacía, no lo demostraba. Di una mala bocanada de aire mientras ella agarraba mi polla dura con firmeza en su mano, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y con hambre.

"Estoy ocupado", eso fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir, ya que ella llevó sus labios a la cabeza de mi polla.

"¿Estás tirándotela mientras yo estoy en el teléfono contigo?", Emmett debería haber sonado disgustado ante la idea de hablar con su amigo por teléfono mientras este estaba este teniendo sexo, pero sonó orgulloso en su lugar.

"No exactamente", luché para evitar que el gemido construido en mi pecho se escapara a través de mi boca mientras la pelirroja chupaba toda mi longitud con su boca... sin ganas de vomitar. Y no es que yo fuera pequeño, estaba lejos de ello. Me pregunté por un momento si la falta de un reflejo nauseoso se debía a sus hábitos de ronquido. Decidí que ella debía haber tenido mucha práctica y que definitivamente iba a comprar un nuevo cepillo de dientes.

"¿Te estás corriendo, no?", Emmett interrumpió.

"Emmett", gruñí por la frustración.

"Lo siento. Mira, iré más tarde, cuando hayas terminado y te hayas deshecho de tu amiga", y con eso la línea se cortó. Lancé el teléfono a la parte posterior del sofá y gemí profundamente cuando la pelirroja pasó suavemente sus dientes por mi longitud mientras cogía mis pelotas.

Yo estaba en lo cierto. La pelirroja se movía bien.

Unos momentos más tarde me corrí larga y duramente en su garganta, liberando toda la tensión del día anterior a borbotones fuertes. La ayudé a ponerse de pie y la acerqué a la puerta.

Yo no era un gilipollas... creía. No es que no me gustara verla desnuda, pero le di una oportunidad para limpiarse un poco y ponerse sus ropas de la noche anterior. Y luego le di un beso en la mejilla diciéndole en silencio 'gracias por haberme follado'. No intercambiamos números o cualquier otro gesto. Era agradable estar con una mujer que realmente entendía que lo que habíamos hecho no constituía necesariamente una relación.

Suspiré feliz mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y una vez más cogía mi teléfono para llamar a Emmett. Me sentí tan relajado después de mis actividades anteriores que mis piernas se sintieron como la mantequilla derretida cuando me tendí en el sofá.

"¿Ya lo has hecho?", Emmett contestó a su teléfono.

"Sí. Escucha, tienes que venir a mi casa".

"Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso antes".

"Lo sé. Sólo necesito asegurarme de que no te desvives por Rosalie de nuevo. Necesito hablar de algo realmente urgente contigo", le expliqué, abrochándome el último botón de mi pantalón.

"¿Está todo bien hermano?", preguntó, y agradecí el tono preocupado en su voz.

"Sí… sí. Sólo necesito tu consejo", le tranquilicé.

"Será sobre una chica, entonces", oí la sonrisa arrogante en su voz.

"Algo así", me encogí de hombros, aunque sabía que no me podía ver. "Trae la cerveza".

"Hecho".

* * *

**Si consigo acabar de repasar los capis que me quedan igual os subo alguno el fin de semana ;)**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez.**


	4. El libro de jugadas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

**He pensado que como en el capitulo anterior prácticamente no pasaba nada, os voy a poner otro en vez de esperar al fin de semana, con este regalito ya subiré otro el lunes, espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - El libro de jugadas**

"Está bien, vamos a ver si lo he entendido bien", Emmett me miró con completa incredulidad. Yo tomé otro sorbo de mi cerveza y le indiqué con la mano para que él procediera. "¿Tu jefa... esa mala egoísta de la que Rosalie y yo hemos estado oyendo hablar sin parar durante los últimos dos años, la mujer que ha estado en el centro de cada aneurisma, cada rabieta y cada borrachera que has protagonizado, va a ser tu novia imaginaria durante las próximas tres semanas?", asentí con la cabeza cuando Emmett hizo una pausa. "¿Y le estás haciendo un favor porque ella le dijo a sus padres la ridícula mentira de que estaba en una relación, cuando en realidad todo lo que ha estado haciendo durante los últimos dos años y medio, que nosotros sepamos, es reducir tu esperanza de vida y tus inhibiciones?".

"No olvides que ella va a recomendar mi libro a Aro", señalé indignado.

"¡Oh sí, no olvidemos eso, por favor!", Emmett puso las manos en el aire y se rió odiosamente. De algún modo tuve la sensación de que no le iba a gustar a dónde iba esto. "Dime una cosa, Eddie", reduje mis ojos hacia él en señal de advertencia. Él sabía que odiaba ese maldito apodo. Él sólo sonrió más brillantemente en respuesta. "¿Ella te ha dado alguna garantía de que Amanecer publicará tu libro?".

Fruncí el ceño por su pregunta y me centré en mis dedos, los cuales estaban distraídos recogiendo la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza. Sabía que eso se suponía que era un signo de frustración sexual, pero ambos estábamos seguros de que era una mentira obvia. "Bueno... no", suspiré, colocando la botella vacía en la mesita de noche.

"Por lo tanto, ¿no tienes ninguna garantía de que se molestarán en mirar lo tuyo, incluso después de que la señorita Swan haga 'la llamada'?", citó en el aire y enfatizó su disgusto con un movimiento lento de cabeza. Él me estaba dando la mirada de 'eres un tonto idiota'.

"No, no lo sé. Pero no necesariamente quiero esa garantía. Lo único que quiero es que las personas adecuadas lo lean", no es que yo fuera demasiado confiado, pero sabía que mi libro era bueno. Estaba seguro de que iban a saber lo que yo estaba tratando de decir con el libro una vez que realmente se tomaran tiempo para leerlo.

"¿Un poco engreído, no?", Emmett resopló y echó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirándome pensativo.

"No es eso, Em", suspiré profundamente y fui a por otra cerveza a la cocina. Caminé de vuelta y solté una cerveza fría en las manos de Emmett, notando por enésima vez, cuán grandes eran. No había duda del tamaño de un mamut de mi mejor amigo. Él prácticamente ocupaba todo el sofá con su dominio físico y su personalidad de gran tamaño.

"Por favor, ilumíname entonces", él se tomó la mitad de la cerveza de un trago. Probablemente me había olvidado de mencionar que ese hombre podía beberse todas las bebidas de una casa. Y así lo hizo, muchas veces, de hecho, cuando todavía estábamos en la universidad. Ahí fue donde Emmett, Rosalie y yo nos conocimos.  
Conocí a Rosalie en mi segundo año en la Universidad de Washington. Ella era una belleza tetona, rubia y una perra enorme que podía hacer daño. Pero era entrañable y rara vez pretendía ser hiriente. Tuvimos un par de clases juntos y nos reunimos en la biblioteca un par de veces con el fin de compartir las notas y estudiar juntos, una vez que se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba detrás de su cuerpo, por supuesto. Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban saliendo en ese momento. Ella me invitó a tomar cervezas en su casa después de un examen particularmente agotador, y conocí a Emmett. Fue un amor de hermano a primera vista.

"Mi orgullo está colgando de un hilo de mierda, hombre. Crear un folleto para que lean mi libro me mata, pero puedo lidiar con eso. Con lo que no podría tratar es con que ellos realmente publicaran el libro sólo porque la señorita Swan insistiera en ello".

"Está bien", reconoció Emmett, enderezando su cuerpo en el sofá y pateando sus piernas sobre el brazo.

"¿Cómodo?", fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos hacia el niño grande en frente de mí.

"Mucho", él me dio una amplia sonrisa y continuó. "Yo entiendo por qué no estás haciendo la cosa pública. Tiene sentido que quieras conseguir tú el mérito y que no sea porque hayas retozado con tu jefa. Así que te voy a dar eso", reflexionó sobre sus siguientes palabras durante un segundo. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás haciendo esto. Quiero decir, no es como si tuvieras prisa por tener tu libro publicado. Tienes veintiséis, hermano... hay tiempo".

"¿Qué quieres decir, Em?", esta era la parte que temía, la parte que no me iba a gustar.

"Creo que lo que estoy preguntándote es:" - él se detuvo por un segundo y me miró con cautela - "¿te mola esa jefa tuya?".

Me ahogué con la cerveza en mi boca y tosí violentamente, la cerveza se esparció por todas partes. Levanté mi camiseta para limpiarme la barbilla una vez que recuperé el control de mí mismo. Emmett me estaba mirando divertido.

"¿Estás loco?", grité en voz alta. "Sabes lo que siento por esa mujer".

"¿Estás seguro?", Emmett levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

"¡Sí! Estoy jodidamente seguro", dije con indignación. No había podido evitar la reacción física que tuve con su cuerpo, pero el resto era tan poco atractivo como el cáncer. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de que saliera con ella de verdad.

"Bien. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? No puedes entrar en su casa mostrando tus pelotas".

"Por eso estamos aquí, idiota", suspiré y caí contra el respaldo de la silla de gamuza en la que estaba sentado, cubriéndome los ojos con frustración. Esto era un error de mierda. No la discusión con Emmett, no, sino que hubiera aceptado ser el perro de la señorita Swan durante tres semanas.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

"Está bien, entonces", Emmett de repente se sentó con la espalda recta y se golpeó las rodillas con las manos. Me asomé para verle a través de mis dedos y mi estado de ánimo se levantó ligeramente. Conocía esa mirada determinada en su rostro. Era exactamente la misma que ponía cuando se enfrentaba a un desafío. Emmett estaba en publicidad, es decir, era jodidamente brillante cuando le llegaba la inspiración. "Lo que necesitas es un libro de jugadas, una guía definitiva para cuando tengas que ofender y cuando tengas que defender. ¿Me entiendes, Eddie?".

Ignoré el apodo mientras una sonrisa se levantaba en la esquina de mi boca. "Te estoy entendiendo, hermano".

Dos horas y dos paquetes de seis Heineken después, Emmett tenía que volver con su esposa y yo finalmente tenía un plan de acción, uno que no mostraba mis pelotas como Emmett decía.

Antes de irme a la cama me miré en el espejo de forma crítica. Me di una charla pequeña y pensé en la lista de términos que se nos había ocurrido a Emmett y a mí. Emmett me había dicho que debía jugar con los atributos que Dios me había dado, a pesar de que no estaba interesado en la señorita Swan, de una manera sexual. Bueno, eso es una mentira, pero Emmett no tenía por qué saberlo, y yo no estaba pensando en actuar con mis impulsos. Mi principal objetivo sería ponerla nerviosa. Según Emmett, era la mejor manera de mantenerla en su sitio. También había sugerido que tratara a la señorita Swan como trataría a cualquier otra mujer, que le sonriera con esa sonrisa que hacía que se le cayeran las bragas a las mujeres, y pusiera mi pelo de sexo, como Rosalie aparentemente decía para describirme a sus amigas. Fruncí el ceño al mirar mi pelo. Estaba rebelde y desordenado. No importaba lo que intentara, no podía llegar a hacer lo que quería. ¿Pelo de sexo? Las mujeres eran criaturas ridículas. Pelo de sexo, sonrisa que hacía que se cayeran las bragas… y me acusaría de estar pensando en sexo a todas horas. Pff.

Tal vez os preguntéis por qué estaba pensando en mantener a la señorita Swan nerviosa. Por qué necesitaba sentir que tenía que estar por encima de ella. Bueno, para hacerla enfadar, por supuesto.

Emmett y yo acordamos que yo iba a estar haciendo a la mujer que despreciaba un favor enorme, con poco o ningún beneficio para mí. El plan de juego de Emmett se basaba exclusivamente en devolvérsela. Mientras él tan acertadamente lo expresaba, yo pensaba que era hora de que la perra probara un poco de su propia medicina. Era un tiempo para mostrarle a la señorita Swan quien era el jefe. Así que, mientras yo estaba haciéndole a mi archi enemiga un favor, del mismo modo podía divertirme un poco.

Sonreí al pensarlo y me dirigí hacia la cama, apagando las luces a medida que avanzaba.

Emmett estaba bastante seguro de que yo podía sacar esto adelante. La única preocupación que mencionó era el hecho de que no teníamos ni idea de cuál sería el juego defensivo de las señorita Swan. Podríamos estar despertando una bestia dormida.

Cundió el pánico por un momento rápido, y luego me di cuenta de que nunca me había enfrentado y perdido un desafío. Si la señorita Swan tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga, ella tendría que usarlos, porque yo no perdía... nunca.

Había comenzado el juego.

Los vaqueros caídos que Rosalie decía que hacían que mi culo se viera lo suficientemente bien como para morder. Comprobados.

La camiseta gris de Bob Dylan. Comprobada.

El pelo... seguía siendo el mismo que todos los días... un maldito desastre. Comprobado.

Di una respiración profunda mientras me daba un último vistazo en el espejo del ascensor en mi camino hasta el piso 27 del edificio de la señorita Swan. Sí, ella vivía en el ático de su edificio... ¿dónde si no?

Las puertas se abrieron con un suave pitido, y menos de cinco segundos más tarde, estaba de pie delante de su puerta. Pulsé el timbre y esperé. Joder, estaba nervioso. Mis manos estaban sudorosas, mi corazón se había acelerado y mi estómago estaba en nudos. Me aprendí de memoria todos los términos que se nos ocurrieron a Emmett y a mí ayer por la noche, pero de alguna manera me sentía como un tonto ahora. Todavía me estaba acordando de por qué coño estaba haciendo esto cuando la puerta se abrió.

Santa madre de todas las cosas calientes.

"Sr. Cullen", la señorita Swan me saludó formalmente, una mano sin soltar la puerta y la otra poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Yo nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto, y mierda, ella se veía impresionante, y cinco años más joven que esos veintiocho que parecían cuarenta. Tuve que luchar contra la imperiosa necesidad de cavar mis manos en su cabello para poner a prueba el peso de sus rizos y si realmente era tan suave como parecía. Mis ojos cayeron a sus pies y vi que ella estaba usando unos vaqueros que abrazaban sus curvas deliciosamente, acentuado por un suave top en la parte superior.

"¿Sr. Cullen?", ella me preguntó de nuevo y me di cuenta de que su segundo saludo era un poco más recortado. Mis ojos volaron hasta ella, y en el momento en el que vi su irritación, mi deseo se disipó al instante.

Tragué fuerte y traté de darle una sonrisa, pero fue dura e incómoda, así que me conformé con poner mis labios en una línea sombría. "Buenas tardes, señorita Swan".

Ella se hizo a un lado para que yo entrara y le di una pequeña sonrisa al pasar por su lado, su olor me causó una sensación embriagadora que me devoró. Podría bañarme en ese olor. Era miel, canela y mujer, y lo amaba.

Negué con la cabeza un poco y di una respiración relajante. Iba a tener que centrarme si iba a hacer esto como Emmett y yo habíamos discutimos. Fantasear sobre el pelo de la señorita Swan y su olor definitivamente no me iba a ayudar ahora.

Escaneé mi alrededor y entonces estuve una vez más desconcertado. Su salón estaba decorado en tonos suaves de cremas, marrones y azules. Jarrones de flores estaban repartidos por toda la sala. Las pesadas cortinas de crema estaban tiradas hacia atrás para revelar una vista hermosa de la ciudad, y la iluminación que entraba le daba un borde suave a todo. Mis ojos cayeron sobre su comedor y su cocina y los dos estaban impecablemente amueblados, desde el comedor de madera oscura hasta su cocina de acero inoxidable y acabado suave y de color amarillo. Su casa era cálida. Su hogar era acogedor. Salvo por su belleza, no tenía absolutamente nada en común con su dueña. Me volví para pillarla mirándome pensativa detrás de uno de los sofás mullidos.

"Su casa es hermosa", le dije, y por una vez, lo dije honestamente en serio.

"Gracias", respondió ella en voz baja y casi pareció tan nerviosa como yo. Ella, sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente y yo estuve una vez más sorprendido por sus cambios de humor. "Por favor, tome asiento, Sr. Cullen. Supongo que hay mucho que discutir hoy".

Asentí con la cabeza y tomé asiento en una de las sillas en el lado opuesto del sofá donde ella estaba de pie en la parte de atrás. La señorita Swan me miró por un momento y luego rápidamente se dio la vuelta e hizo su camino hacia la cocina.

"¿Algo de beber?", me dijo por encima del hombro. Yo estuve momentáneamente distraído por la influencia de su culo perfecto, antes de aclararme la garganta y pedir agua.

Ella volvió un momento después con una botella de Evian y se sentó en el sofá frente a mí, abriéndola y tomando un sorbo de su propia agua. Vi sus labios carnosos alrededor de la boca de la botella cuando levanté la mía hasta mi boca y luché contra un gemido que se estaba construyendo en mi pecho. Tomé un trago y rápidamente apreté los ojos cerrados. En serio iba a tener que tener mis cosas juntas.

"¿Ha traído el manuscrito?", preguntó una vez que ella puso su botella de agua en la mesita de noche.

"Sí", asentí con la cabeza para confirmárselo y puse la botella junto a la suya antes de sacar el manuscrito enrollado de mi bolsillo trasero. Ella levantó una ceja hacia el papel pareciendo desaliñada y yo le di una sonrisa torcida.

Ella tomó el manuscrito enrollado de mí con un ligero disgusto reflejado en sus rasgos, pero rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y lo colocó en el sofá junto a ella. "Le echaré un vistazo esta noche con el fin de prepararme para la llamada telefónica de mañana".

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella asintió también. Un incómodo silencio siguió.

"Señorita Swan..."

"Sr. Cullen..."

"Lo siento, usted primero", me reí nerviosamente.

Ella me dio una sonrisa tensa y luego se concentró en sus manos cruzadas en su regazo. "¿Ha pensado en los términos?", su voz era pequeña, y me senté hacia delante ligeramente, tratando de escuchar lo que ella estaba diciendo. Esta señorita me estaba volviendo loco. En un momento ella era fuerte y contundente, como yo esperaba, y al siguiente estaba hablando en voz baja y casi parecía tan asustada por esto como yo. Definitivamente estaba empezando a sentir la tensión de este acuerdo, y el espectáculo no había empezado todavía.

"Sí", asentí con la cabeza lentamente, deseando que ella levantara la vista de sus manos. "¿Está lista para escuchar, señorita Swan?".

Sus ojos se levantaron hacia los míos y por un momento muy breve vi una chispa de humor detrás de ellos. Yo parpadeé rápidamente por la confusión, luego la mirada se fue.

"¿Cuáles son entonces?", preguntó ella con un suspiro y luego cruzó y descruzó las piernas. Mis ojos siguieron el movimiento antes de quitarlos y centrarme en su frente.

"Bueno", empecé poco a poco, aclarando mi garganta y luego poniéndome bruscamente de pie. Era imposible estar sentado mientras hacía esto, así que empecé a pasear, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones vaqueros. Me paré y me giré para hacer frente a la señorita Swan, quien me miraba asustada. Ella me miró, suplicándome en silencio que continuara. "En primer lugar creo que tendremos que aprender a llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila. Sr. Cullen y señorita Swan seguramente no funcionen una vez que sus padres estén aquí".

La señorita Swan parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego asintió con la cabeza. "¿Cuándo sugiere que comencemos entonces?".

"Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, supongo. Quiero decir" - le dije, haciendo una pausa para asegurarme de que ella todavía me seguía- "sus padres llegan mañana, por lo que también podríamos practicar un poco antes de que lleguen, ¿no?".

"Correcto", la señorita Swan estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Entonces cómo prefiere ser llamado?"

"Edward está muy bien", me encogí de hombros. "¿Y tú?".

"Bueno, mi nombre de nacimiento es Isabella, pero nadie, excepto Aro, me llama así", la señorita Swan reflexionó en voz baja, sus ojos se enfocaron en la ventana detrás de mí. "Supongo que Bella va a estar bien", se encogió de hombros y miró hacia atrás de mí. El sol se filtraba por las cortinas dándole a su piel un brillo suave y haciendo que sus ojos casi fueran dorados. Me estaba dando cuenta de que su cabello tenía algo de rojo en él, algo que nunca había sido capaz de ver ya que ella siempre lo tenía recogido para el trabajo.

"Bella", lo probé y me sorprendí al descubrir que le pegaba perfectamente. Ella era realmente hermosa. Me sorprendí aún más al oír su suave jadeo. Mis ojos y los de ella se encontraron y ella parecía asustada como el infierno. Fruncí el ceño ante el descubrimiento y me aclaré la garganta por enésima vez desde que había puesto un pie en su apartamento. La señorita Swan, quiero decir, Bella, obviamente se había dado cuenta de mi malestar y rápidamente alcanzó la botella de agua de nuevo, tomando otro fuerte trago de la misma.

"¿Qué otra cosa, Edward?", ella me preguntó y yo no podía dejar de disfrutar de cómo mi nombre sonaba en sus labios. Le sonreí y esta vez no fue forzado. Ella estaba claramente desconcertada por eso, pero me devolvió la sonrisa con una de las suyas, aunque la de ella no llegaba a sus ojos. Mierda. Paso a paso.

"El siguiente paso es la parte física de esta relación", empecé poco a poco, sabiendo que esto no iba a ser fácil para discutir, ni para ella ni para mí.

Bella sospechó algo inmediatamente mientras me miraba lentamente. "¿Qué pasa con eso?", pude decir que su tono se notó forzado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?", le pregunté, adoptando un enfoque diferente y facilitando esto. "Según saben tus padres, por supuesto".

Bella se ruborizó un poco por la vergüenza acerca de su mentira. Estaba seguro de que la estaba matando que yo supiera su juego y yo estaba disfrutando de su malestar. El plan de juego estaba formándose bastante bien en este punto. "Hace unos dos años", se encogió de hombros, con los ojos en la alfombra a sus pies.

"Bueno, Bella", dije en voz baja. "Las personas que han estado en una relación seria y larga, están muy cómodas una alrededor de la otra, como estoy seguro que sabes", ella frunció el ceño en respuesta, probablemente muriéndose por saber a dónde iba a parar con esto. "Se besan y se tocan con facilidad porque lo saben todo el uno del otro emocionalmente y… um… físicamente", sentí arder la parte superior de mis orejas. Hablar con Bella acerca de la intimidad estaba siendo un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba. Me sentí aliviado de encontrar su rubor y ver su cabello sobre sus hombros en un intento de ocultar su rostro. "Si vamos a sacar esto adelante, vamos a tener que sentirnos cómodos uno alrededor del otro, y estoy seguro de que podemos estar de acuerdo en que no estamos cerca de eso todavía".

Bella me miró y asintió con la cabeza, una vez más estando de acuerdo. "¿Qué estás sugiriendo, señor... lo siento... Edward?"

"Estoy sugiriendo que decidamos de antemano en qué tipo de contacto físico vamos a estar cómodos, ya sabes, para evitar cualquier imprevisto. Quiero decir, si estamos de acuerdo en besos en la mejilla y de repente yo te beso en los labios, estoy seguro de que tu conmoción será muy difícil de ocultar, ¿no?".

"Cierto".

"Y si estamos de acuerdo en cogernos de la mano, sin duda te sorprenderás si te toco el muslo, por ejemplo".

"Sí", Bella estuvo de acuerdo con suavidad. "Ya veo a dónde vas con esto, Edward, y estoy completamente de acuerdo. Hay que establecer algunos límites".

"Bien", yo sonreí aliviado y tomé mi asiento frente a ella. "Sugiero que hagamos una lista y luego la practiquemos".

"¿Practicarla?", Bella gritó mientras sus ojos aterrorizados se encontraron con los míos.

"Sí, practicarla", le di una sonrisa torcida sabiendo que el plan estaba siendo lentamente puesto en marcha. "Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a tocarnos el uno al otro antes de mañana. No podemos tener nuestra primera prueba frente a tus padres, ¿verdad?".

Bella lo consideró por un momento, sus ojos se movieron desde los míos hasta mis manos firmemente plantadas en los brazos de la silla cerca de la ventana, y finalmente volvieron a sus propias manos. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y la mantuvo un momento antes de soltarla en un chorro. La vi tragar fuerte y luego levantar los ojos de nuevo a los míos.

"Bien, practicaremos", ella estuvo de acuerdo y yo luché para que la sonrisa de mierda no se propagara por mis labios. Emmett estaría muy orgulloso de lo bien que estaba yendo esto. "Pero, señor Cullen. Te lo advierto. Sigo teniendo tu manuscrito en mis manos. Si piensas que esto va a servir para avergonzarme delante de mis padres, piénsatelo otra vez. Tengo más contactos en este negocio que amigos tienes tú en Facebook. Si me haces quedar mal, aunque sea una sola vez, no dudaré en llamar a todos los agentes de publicidad que conozco. No sólo no vas a tener tu libro publicado en los Estados Unidos, sino que no serás otra cosa a parte de mi editor junior hasta que te jubiles. ¿Estamos en la misma página, Edward?".

Me quedé mirándola con la boca abierta y sentí como si tuviera un puñado de bolas de algodón rellenas en mi boca. Estuve a punto de atragantarme cuando por fin traté de tragar y sentí mis ojos mojarse un poco mientras luchaba para lubricar mi garganta. Se acabó la mujer nerviosa e inquietante de hacía un momento. Ella había sido sustituida por mi jefa perra con exceso de confianza y calculadora, y yo me encontraba aturdido por la rapidez con la que la señorita Swan, Bella, lo que fuera, podía pasar de una persona a otra.

"¿Nos entendemos, señor Cullen?", Bella me preguntó una vez más, con bastante hielo en su voz como para congelar la sangre que bombeaba por mis venas.

"Todo tan claro como el cristal, señorita Swan", dije por fin, viendo el ángel de la muerte de pelo oscuro frente a mí.

Como había dicho antes, nunca había que subestimar a esta jodida mujer, y yo la acababa de subestimar.

* * *

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! :D**


	5. La estrategia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, que contenta estoy, jajaja. Han anunciado esta mañana que Rob, Kris y Taylor vendrán a España a promocionar Amanecer, ¡que guayyy! A ver si consigo ir :P**

**Bueno, ahora**** os dejo con un capitulo cortito pero entretenido, ahh, y desde el punto de vista de Bella :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – La estrategia**

"¿Nos entendemos, señor Cullen?", le pregunté, con mi voz llena de su hostilidad familiar. Yo sabía que estaba sonando como una perra, pero no podía soportar la idea de que él estuviera haciendo esto sólo para darme una lección, y esa era exactamente la sensación que estaba empezando a notar a medida que Edward avanzaba con sus términos. No había llegado a donde estaba hoy por ser sorprendida por aficionados. Vi su rostro transformarse de engreído a estupefacto. _No juegues con un jugador, Sr. Cullen.  
_  
"Todo tan claro como el cristal, señorita Swan", él finalmente respondió después de limpiarse la garganta varias veces.

"Bien", asentí con la cabeza y suspiré internamente. Él todavía estaba en silencio, y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo una vez más. Desde el primer día que Edward Cullen entró en Amanecer he estado aumentando mis muros. Él era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. El primer par de meses me encontré mirando a través de las ventanas de la oficina que separan mi oficina de su cubículo como una adolescente hormonal impulsada, al igual que me fascinaba por la forma en la que se retiraba con sus largos dedos su cabello salvaje. Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Su pelo! Era la cosa más loca y más sexy que había visto. Sería imposible describir el color de la fregona que adornaba su cabeza, pero si realmente pusiera mi mente en ello - lo que hacía regularmente - probablemente estaría cerca de un color cobrizo y un marrón rojizo. ¡Simplemente... delicioso!

"Mira, Bella", él habló, y una vez más yo estuve fascinada por la suavidad aterciopelada de su voz. Este hombre podía leer la guía telefónica y hacer que sonara sexy. Suprimí un escalofrío que luchaba por subir por mi columna vertebral. "Esa es la otra cosa que tenemos que discutir".

"¿Ah, sí?", levanté mis cejas en señal de interés.

"Sí", él asintió con decisión y miró sus manos por un momento antes de levantar sus ojos verdes bosque hacia los míos. Tuve un escalofrió. Mi cuerpo era un traidor. "Aunque aprecio el hecho de que le menciones mi libro a Aro, debo insistir en que simplemente le dejes el manuscrito en sus manos. Yo no quiero que le obligues a nada".

"¿Qué le obligue?", pregunté confundida.

"Sí, forzarle. Ya sabes", hizo una pausa por un segundo y una vez más saltó de su asiento, con las manos corriendo a través de su pelo, y yo regañé a la adolescente en mí que luchaba para no desmayarse. "Si Amanecer acepta mi libro, yo quiero que sea porque les encanta, y no porque tú insistas en ello".

"Ya veo", es todo lo que pude decir, pero lo que estaba pensando estaba muy lejos de eso. Su integridad era algo que nunca había dudado, y ahora él me estaba probando una vez más que era un hombre de carácter y fuerte. Quizá debería decirle eso, pero no lo hice. "Eso es muy razonable, y estoy segura de que seré capaz de cumplir con tu solicitud".

"Gracias", suspiró, y su alivio fue palpable mientras mi emoción se acababa de disparar. Cerré los ojos por un segundo con la esperanza de ser capaz de resistirme a la sonrisa luchando por abrirse en mis labios.

"¿Me perdonas un segundo, por favor?", me puse de pie con rapidez, dándome prisa para ir al baño de invitados y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí con un clic sonoro. Me bajé hasta el borde del asiento del inodoro y traté de tomar respiraciones relajantes. No podía creer lo bien que estaba yendo todo.

Cuando a Alice y a mí se nos ocurrió la idea, el jueves por la noche antes de que se lo dijera a Edward, yo era reacia a seguir adelante. Sin embargo, cuando recibí otra llamada de Aro el siguiente viernes por la mañana, yo sabía que no tenía más remedio que seguir con todo esto. Ya veis, yo no tenía ni idea de que la noticia de que el manuscrito de Edward se había filtrado de alguna manera, me serviría para algo.

Probablemente tendría que darle las gracias a Jessica Stanley por ello. Jessica era también una editora jefe. A pesar de que era casi diez años mayor que yo, no era ningún secreto que ella había chupado un montón de... ya sabéis qué... para llegar a donde estaba hoy. Al coquetear con Edward probablemente se enteró de que tenía un libro y entonces ella aprovechó la oportunidad para darle la noticia a Aro. Así que, cuando Aro me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que había oído acerca de un manuscrito brillante escrito por uno de sus editores junior, sabía que tenía que apropiarme de los planes de Jessica, no sólo porque yo sabía que tenía que entrar en este acuerdo, sino también porque era una mierda lo que ella hacía y nunca se haría justicia al trabajo de Edward. Según Aro, sería un gran impulso para Amaneer tener a uno de los suyos en la lista de best seller del New York Times, y él confiaba en que el libro alcanzaría altos elogios... como yo.

Edward no sabía esto, por supuesto, pero yo ya tenía una copia de su manuscrito, y era todo y más de lo que Aro pensaba que era. Su ojo para el detalle y la forma en la que atrapaba al lector con su técnica de narración de historias eran más que impresionantes. Le dije a Aro que lo iba a discutir con Edward y hablaría con él el lunes. Me di cuenta de que yo misma podría haber entregado el manuscrito de Edward, pero lo estaba retenido por mis propias razones egoístas. Yo estaba pensando en dárselo a Aro, pero algo dentro de mí me impidió hacerlo. Si yo estaba siendo completamente honesta, tenía que admitir que tenía miedo de perder a Edward, no estaba preparada para eso.

Me puse de pie y abrí el grifo, salpicándome el agua fría sobre mis mejillas. Miré hacia arriba y luego hacia la cara enrojecida en el espejo sobre el lavabo. Casi no podía soportar la vista de mí misma y cerré los ojos con desesperación.

Esa noche, cuando le hablé a mí mejor amiga, Alice, sobre la llamada de Aro y después sobre la conversación que tuve con mi madre, donde me informaba que ella y mi padre iban a venir a visitarme durante tres semanas, pude ver las ruedas girar en la cabeza de mi amiga. Al final tuve que admitir la mentira que le dije a mis padres, y explicarle a Alice que yo sólo les había dicho que estaba en una relación para reducir las constantes preguntas. No podía soportar más el tono simpático en sus voces y sabía que sólo estaban preocupados por la mala ruptura que tuve con mi novio de la universidad, Jacob. Jacob, quien ahora estaba prometido con Leah, una amiga en común de la universidad y que resultó ser la razón por la que nos separamos. Supongo que tendría que admitir que me quedé atascada en un bache debido a la separación. Ese sórdido asunto me marcó de por vida y era la razón principal por la que me había sumergido en mi trabajo. Yo estaba decidida a evitar una repetición de ese dolor y esa humillación. Me prometí que nunca me permitiría depender de un hombre de nuevo. Así que puse todo lo que tenía en mi trabajo y pasé de ser una editora junior a finalmente editora jefe en menos de dos años. Si quería correr con los perros grandes, tenía que aprender a orinar alto, supuse.

Fue una sugerencia de Alice que mantuviera el engaño con mis padres, manipulando a Edward para que pretendiera ser mi novio, convenciéndole de que la atención que Amanecer le daría a su libro sería obra mía, y asegurándome de que él me mantenía como editora de su libro. Sabía que podía ser honesta, hablarle a Edward sobre la llamada de Aro y esperar a que él le sugiriera a Aro que yo era la que tenía que trabajar con él en su libro, pero nada de lo que había hecho en el pasado, especialmente con Edward, garantizaba esa oportunidad. Edward me despreciaba... y con razón, y con Jessica exhibiendo sus senos caídos en la cara de Edward, estaba segura de que iba a escogerla por encima de mí, incluso si sólo era para demostrar un punto. Ya sabéis, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Edward era una persona orgullosa. Estaba segura de que, si le daba la oportunidad, iba a saltar para darme una patada en el culo... Por Dios, que vulgar sonaba, pero conseguiría ese punto.

Por lo tanto, eso nos traía de vuelta al presente. Actualmente él estaba de pie en mi sala de estar, su presencia aspiraba todo el aire de la casa y me provocaba una sensación de hormigueo constante que no tenía fin. Me di cuenta de que los riesgos de esta maniobra eran un poco altos. Si él lo descubriera, seguramente me odiaría... bueno, más de lo que ya me odia, pero eso era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a asumir con el fin de ser parte de la próxima gran cosa. Este podría ser el empujón que había estado esperando... el que me pondría en la oficina de la esquina de la tercera planta y me daría la libertad de elegir las historias con las que trabajar.

Di otra respiración profunda y pasé mis manos sobre mis muslos cubiertos por unos vaqueros. Abrí la puerta del baño y entré en la sala de estar. Él estaba de pie, de espaldas a mí, mirando por la ventana el horizonte de Seattle. Santa mierda, era magnífico. Su cuerpo delgado y alto estaba cubierto con unos pantalones vaqueros pecaminosamente sensuales, suplicando que mis manos corrieran por encima de su culo. Su camiseta se tensaba sobre sus anchos hombros y su espalda musculosa. Vi el comienzo de un tatuaje en su bíceps izquierdo, el cual actualmente estaba esforzándose por no salir de los confines de la manga de su camiseta. Su cabello estaba levantado en todas las direcciones posibles, probablemente, por pasar sus manos por él constantemente. Él era impresionante, no podía negar eso.

Me aclaré la garganta y Edward se dio la vuelta, clavando en mí sus ojos traslúcidos. Su rostro tenía un gesto que cuidadosamente enderezó. Trató de sonreír, pero fue una sonrisa con los labios apretados y no llegó a sus ojos. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, y se estaba mordiendo el interior de la mejilla, provocando que los músculos de su mandíbula saltaran.

"Lo siento", le dije suavemente y fui al sofá, rompiendo el contacto con sus ojos, los cuales me habían dejado por un momento nerviosa e irritada conmigo misma. Una vez que me senté, miré hacia arriba para encontrarlo mirándome pensativo antes de que él bajara los ojos y se sentara en la silla que había ocupado anteriormente. Su cercanía me dio una bocanada de su perfume y crucé las piernas para disminuir el impacto que tuvo sobre mis partes íntimas. Olía como el sol, el bosque y a hombre... y era embriagador. Lo odiaba.

"Por lo tanto, Edward" - junté mis manos en mi regazo - "probablemente deberíamos empezar con la sesión de práctica que has sugerido. Pero no antes de que tengamos una conversación rápida acerca de lo que nos gusta y lo que no. Cuál sería un comportamiento aceptable y esas cosas".

"Eso está bien", él estuvo de acuerdo y se pasó las manos arriba y abajo por sus muslos. "¿Por qué no empezamos con lo que te gustaría que yo hiciera?".

"No es realmente una cuestión de gustar, ¿verdad?", le pregunté con ironía antes de poder detenerme. Mierda. Este tipo se iba a ir de aquí si yo continuaba con mi comportamiento actual, y podría decirle adiós a la oficina de la esquina. Me había dado cuenta de que mi atracción por él no era profesional, pero no había lugar para errores ahora. "Te pido disculpas. Probablemente me tomará algún tiempo adaptarme".

"Tranquila", se encogió de hombros y efectivamente me hizo callar. Hijo de puta engreído.

"En ese caso, vamos a empezar", me esforcé por sonar civilizada. "Me he dado cuenta de que algunos toqueteos serán necesarios, deberíamos...", él levantó una ceja. "¿Debo seguir adelante?", él asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que cualquier contacto de manos, brazos y eso será aceptable. No muslos", le di una mirada de advertencia y él resopló.

"Así que, manos, brazos, pelo. Lo tengo", su rostro era la imagen de la concentración. "¿Y los besos?"

Tragué fuerte. Besos. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, mis ojos fueron a su boca, la cual era perfecta, por supuesto.

Él se dio cuenta de mi malestar y procedió con confianza. "¿En la mejilla?", asentí con la cabeza. "¿Picos con la boca cerrada?", dudé un momento dándome cuenta de que sería absurdo que una pareja no se besara en la boca, y de que probablemente elevaría algunas sospechas en mis padres. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente. "¿En la frente?", rodé los ojos, lo que le hizo sonríe un poco, y creo que fue la primera vez que le oí reír. Era agradable. "¿En las manos?", levanté mis ojos hacia él con sorpresa.

"No, en las manos no", le dije con firmeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?", preguntó confuso y sorprendido.

"No lo sé. Es demasiado... íntimo", tenéis que entenderlo: yo era un fan de Jane Austen, besar la mano de una mujer era un gesto demasiado romántico. Besar la mano de una mujer era una manifestación de amor y devoción, y el mero pensamiento de Edward besando mi mano era suficiente para dejarme un poco desconcertada.

"¿Así que besar en los labios está bien, pero besar tu mano no?", él obviamente estaba aturdido. Si yo estuviera dispuesta, probablemente me reiría, pero no lo estaba, porque todavía no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo sin que sonara falso.

"Sí. Vamos a seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?", él sólo se me quedó mirando por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza lentamente.

"Está bien, ¿qué pasa con los apodos... expresiones de cariño y cosas así?"

"¿Apodos?", me quejé. La mera sugerencia era ridícula.

"Sí. ¿Preferirías que te llamara amor, cariño, querida, amorcito, bebé-"

"Yo preferiría que me llamaras Bella", le interrumpí rápidamente.

"Eso es un hecho", suspiró con exasperación. "Pero las personas que han estado saliendo tanto tiempo como nosotros -", yo rodé los ojos al mismo tiempo que él. "Tienen ciertos nombres para llamarse el uno al otro, ¿no te parece?", él estaba con una amplia sonrisa ahora, los lados de sus ojos estaban arrugado por la alegría.

"Creo que estás disfrutando de esto más de lo que se supone que deberías disfrutar, Sr. Cullen", traté de bromear, pero no sirvió para nada, sonó como si le hubiera regañado. Su sonrisa se cayó al instante y mi corazón latió de forma errática por un segundo.

"Sólo estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más realista posible", murmuró, enfocando sus ojos en sus manos.

"Tienes razón. Supongo que esos apodos con los que te sientes cómodo están bien conmigo. Voy a tener que aprender a soportarlo, supongo", yo me encogí de hombros en un intento de aligerar el ambiente de nuevo.

"Está bien", él vaciló y me miró de nuevo. "Entonces la misma regla se aplica a ti".

Asentí con la cabeza por la aceptación.

"¿Algún otro tema que no hayamos cubierto todavía?", estaba orando para que terminara. Mi nivel de malestar pasaba a través del techo, y no estaba segura de cuánto más de esto podría aceptar.

"No", él respondió y se lamió los labios. Por supuesto que no pude dejar de seguir el movimiento y rápidamente desvié los ojos para evitar ser sorprendida mirándole. Su boca era una distracción definitiva, e hice una nota para mí misma para evitar mirarlo a toda costa. "Creo que deberíamos empezar a practicar".

"Bueno, ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, supongo", yo luché para igualar los latidos de mi corazón. No había besado a otro hombre aparte de Jacob, y el mero pensamiento me ponía las palmas sudorosas.

"Muy bien, entonces", Edward anunció, se levantó y se dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá, poniendo su cuerpo frente al mío. De mala gana me volví hacia él y le miré a los ojos. Él estaba sentado mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba y me quedé boquiabierta por la sorpresa. Sus ojos una vez más se arrugaron con una risa disimulada, y yo dejé caer mis ojos hasta sus labios... los cueles él estaba lamiendo lentamente. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando me di cuenta de que... yo estaba... completamente... jodida.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :) ****¡Nos vemos el miércoles!**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata.**


	6. La práctica

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

**Hola, es más pronto de lo normal, pero es que hoy no se a qué hora podré subirlo, por eso os lo subo ahora :)**

**Vamos con la práctica tan deseada :P**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – La práctica**

"Muy bien, entonces", Edward anunció, se levantó y se dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá, poniendo su cuerpo frente al mío. De mala gana me volví hacia él y le miré a los ojos. Él estaba sentado mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba y me quedé boquiabierta por la sorpresa. Sus ojos una vez más se arrugaron con una risa disimulada, y yo dejé caer mis ojos a sus labios... los cueles él estaba lamiendo lentamente. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando me di cuenta de que... yo estaba... completamente... jodida.

Tragué fuerte. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Luché para quitar mis ojos de su labio inferior, el cual estaba ligeramente más húmedo por lamerlo incesantemente. Era un labio de aspecto bonito. No tenía ni idea de dónde más mirar, él estaba sentado muy cerca. Bajé los ojos y noté que mis manos estaban dando vueltas en el dobladillo de mi camisa.

Oh, sólo mantenlas unidas, Bella. Estaba actuando como una niña de la escuela secundaria. Esta no iba ser la primera vez que iba a ser besada, aunque sería la primera vez en un tiempo muy largo puesto que sólo había sido besada por el marido de Alice y mi padre. Era un acuerdo, por el amor de Dios, y no es que hubiera algo romántico en esta situación específica. Tenía que admitir que nunca había tenido que perfeccionar mis habilidades en besar para cerrar un acuerdo - no como Jessica, supongo - pero no era como si fuera a ver un gran festival... serían sólo castos besos en la mejilla y en la boca, casi como besar a un miembro de la familia.

Levanté la cabeza con decisión, enderezando los hombros y mirando a los ojos de Edward. Su expresión hubiera sido cómica si no me sintiera tan resuelta en estos momentos. Su comportamiento tranquilo y arrogante de unos segundos antes había sido sustituido por una ansiedad casi palpable. Únete al club.

"Bueno, Edward. ¿Nos tomamos de las manos por primera vez?", mi voz sonó firme y fuerte, y estaba bastante orgullosa del hecho de que me las arreglara para conseguir poner mi agitación bajo control, a diferencia del hombre retorciéndose sentado frente a mí.

Él se vio perdido por un momento, y luego vi la misma mirada determinada en su cara que vi hacía un segundo en la mía. Suspiré de alivio cuando él asintió con firmeza y de repente, sin previo aviso, cogió mis dos manos. Nos miramos el uno al otro, y no estaba segura de quien de los dos parecía más sorprendido. Dejé caer mis ojos donde sus manos estaban sosteniendo las mías, y miré la extraña combinación de nuestros dedos juntos. Me di cuenta de que mis nudillos se habían puesto blancos y solté el agarre de la muerte en el que estaba. Sus dedos eran largos y suaves, y me fijé - no por primera vez, tenía que admitir - que tenía las manos muy bonitas. Eran grandes y firmes, pero no ásperas y callosas... manos de un escritor, o un pianista si lo deseara. El hombre tenía, evidentemente, muy buena higiene por sus uñas cortas y ordenadas, sin suciedad debajo o en las esquinas. Odiaba las uñas sucias.

"Mira, ahora no es tan malo, ¿verdad?", sonreí victoriosamente y levanté los ojos para encontrarlo mirando nuestros dedos entrelazados, una mirada curiosa adornaba su rostro. Las comisuras de sus labios se detuvieron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras él asentía con la cabeza, y luego, una vez más, centraba su mirada en la mía.

"Definitivamente soportable", bueno, eso desde luego no hacía nada con mi confianza, pero yo no estaba aquí para pescar elogios, y ciertamente no necesitaba ninguno de él.

"¿Qué sigue?", pregunté, fingiendo ignorancia. Él no necesitaba saber que yo era bastante curiosa en cuanto a cómo sus labios se sentirían contra mi piel. No me juzguéis, yo sólo era una mujer después de todo, y el hombre sentado frente a mí era sin lugar a dudas besable.

"Sólo quiero probar una cosa", dijo con gravedad, con los ojos saltando entre los míos y mi labio inferior, el cual actualmente tenía apretado entre mis dientes. Me quedé congelada, mirando su lento descenso hacia la exasperación, sintiendo el aliento de menta en mi cara. Se estaba moviendo a una velocidad de un corredor de vallas de las Olimpiadas, y aunque no tenía nada en contra de la prudencia, esto era simplemente ridículo. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Acercamiento y toque esperado en la mejilla o en los labios. ¡Tan fácil como eso! Finalmente me impacienté y avancé para cerrar la brecha, y mis movimientos bruscos le hicieron retroceder a la velocidad de un rayo. Oh, así que ahora sabía cómo moverse más rápido, ¿no?

"¡Vale, mujer!", exclamó él y dejó caer sus manos para apretarse el puente de la nariz.

"¿Qué? Te estabas tomando mucho tiempo", me defendí con vehemencia. "Realmente no hay necesidad de juegos previos, Edward. Este es un acuerdo".

"Ugh", él se quejó por la frustración y se inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus ojos como un niño caprichoso.

"Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena", le regañé a su rostro cubierto.

Él dejó caer los brazos y me dio una mirada acerada. "¿Siempre tienes que tener el control?", sus fosas nasales quemaban un poco, y debía decir que eso era un aspecto bastante atractivo en él. Yo no era fan de la agresión, pero había leído novelas de Harlequin. Había algo increíblemente atractivo en ver a un hombre a punto de romper algo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera nuestro trato.

"Sí", le admití con un encogimiento de hombros, porque era verdad. No necesitaba fingir que era alguien que no era. Sus ojos quemaron los míos, y pude ver que estaba ponderando sus opciones. "Mira, lo siento", le dije finalmente. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que él saliera por esa puerta. "¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo? Te prometo que me quedaré quieta en esta ocasión".

Me miró con escepticismo por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero al final vi la lucha salir de sus ojos.

"Te lo prometo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien", suspiró profundamente y enderezó su cuerpo delgado. "Sólo intenta... no lo sé", él se pasó su mano por el pelo con frustración. "Sólo inténtalo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien", asentí con la cabeza y le ofrecí una sonrisa de disculpa, la cual él ignoró. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas una vez más y dio una respiración profunda. Él comenzó su descenso una vez más, y esta vez yo estuve esperando con paciencia. Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía. La reacción natural sería la de cerrar los ojos, pero yo no confiaba en él como para hacer eso, así que los mantuve abiertos para asegurarme de que no hacía el ridículo. Sus ojos se movieron desde los míos hasta mis labios, y yo me los lamí instintivamente. Vi sus pupilas dilatarse ligeramente y así como me estaba preparando para que me plantara un húmedo beso en los labios, inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y me besó en la mejilla.

Oh, vamos, ¿todo este rollo sólo por eso?

Estaba lista para hacerle salir de su cobardía cuando sentí otro pequeño beso ligeramente más abajo que el anterior. Cerré la boca al instante y sentí drenarse toda la saliva, dejándome la boca de algodón. Me besó de nuevo, y me fijé en que poco a poco iba haciendo su camino hacia mis labios. Apreté los ojos cerrados y traté de no centrarme en lo suaves y dulces que eran sus besos. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse en los míos, y ahora estaba frotando lentos círculos con sus pulgares en la parte posterior de mis manos. El ritual me dejó sin aliento, y luché para mantener el control y hacer caso omiso a su olor, que me había envuelto por completo. Fue como una sobrecarga sensorial cuando sus labios tímidamente tocaron la esquina de mi boca y mis labios temblaron en respuesta. Sentí que él sonrió contra mi mejilla, y estaba a punto de retirarme cuando él bajó sus labios hacia los míos con suavidad.

Nada... y quiero decir absolutamente nada, podría haberme preparado para la sensación de tener sus suaves labios moldeándose contra los míos. El beso fue decidido y nada descuidado. Sentí la ráfaga de aire que salió a través de su nariz mientras aplicaba la cantidad justa de presión en mis labios. Creo que mis dedos estuvieron a punto de romper los suyos, y pude sentir la rigidez en mi espalda. No, esto sin duda no era como besar a un miembro de la familia. Poco a poco se alejó, y me pareció que yo fui la única que estaba contemplando la profundidad del beso.

Mi respiración era dificultosa y sentía dolor en mis mejillas. Liberé sus manos y levanté los dedos de mi mano hasta mis labios, sorprendida por la sensación de hormigueo que permanecía allí.

"¿Cómo ha sido eso?", mis ojos se abrieron por su pregunta y lo encontré sonriéndome con arrogancia. Estuve avergonzada y molesta al instante.

"Un poco descuidado para mi gusto", mentí y pretendí limpiarme un poco de baba de mi labio inferior. Esto le hizo dar un bufido molesto, y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

"Escucha señorita, si hay una cosa que sé hacer, es besar", él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de manera desafiante, y todos los restos de hormigueo que tenía en ese momento abandonaron mi cuerpo en un silbido. Alguien necesitaba un ajuste de actitud, y yo era la más adecuada para ese trabajo.

"Los he tenido mejores", le respondí con indiferencia y le sonreí con dulzura.

Él levantó una ceja, y pude decir que él sabía que estaba mintiendo. "¿Sí?"

Elegí hacer caso omiso de su desafío y elevé mis pies, sorprendida al encontrar mis rodillas un poco inestables. "Con esto concluye nuestra sesión de práctica de hoy", yo junté mis manos y rápidamente me fui a mi estudio, haciendo caso omiso del cosquilleo que hacía su camino por mis piernas. Cogí los papeles que tenía preparados para esta reunión y volví con Edward, quien estaba cómodamente tumbado en mi sofá, y no me dejó otra opción que sentarme o bien en su regazo o en la silla que antes había ocupado él. Opté por la silla, obviamente.

"Mientras te familiarizas con mi sofá" - yo comenté sarcásticamente - "tal vez te gustaría leer la lista que he hecho".

"¿Lista?", volvió la cabeza perezosamente en dirección a mí, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi entrada, y acercó su mano a la mía. Le di la gruesa carpeta y me senté en la silla, apretando mi labio inferior mientras él pasaba las páginas. "¿Has hecho una presentación en Power Point de tu vida?", preguntó con sorpresa en sus ojos mientras miraba el contenido.

"Sí, lo he hecho", me sentí un poco superior debido a mi previsión y sonreí con confianza.

"Yo también he hecho una lista", él respondió para mi sorpresa y se llevó la mano hasta el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones, sacando un papel de aspecto anticuado. Me estiré para cogerlo de su mano extendida y con destreza lo desplegué. Mis ojos escanearon el papel y sentí mi boca abrirse ligeramente.

"¿Esto es todo?", le pregunté y dejé la página para mirarle a la cara, él tenía una máscara de concentración mientras leía mi vida documentada.

Él asintió con la cabeza, distraído, y volvió a una página. Yo miré el papel en mis manos y empecé a leer la escasa información.

"Pero ya sé la mayor parte de esto", exclamé decepcionada y tiré el papel en la mesita al lado de nuestras botellas de agua.

"No hay mucho más que saber, supongo", él se encogió de hombros y bajó la carpeta hacia su estómago para mirarme con interés en sus ojos. "¿Solías hacer gimnasia?"

Me sorprendí por el cambio de tema y conscientemente me aclaré la garganta. "Sí, durante la mayor parte de mi carrera escolar. Yo solía ser un poco descoordinada, pero la gimnasia ayudó con eso".

"No me puedo imaginar eso", murmuró más para sí mismo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", pregunté a la defensiva, poniéndome el cabello detrás de las orejas.

"Sólo que no me puedo imaginar que fueras... menos coordinada... de lo que eres ahora", respondió con una sonrisa.

"Sí, bueno, yo no nací...", me esforcé por encontrar la descripción correcta. "No nací..."

"¿Tan tensa?", dijo él y luego se rió de mi expresión estupefacta.

"¡No estoy tensa!" ¿Lo estaba?

"Si tú lo dices", él levantó la carpeta y miró el contenido con fascinación.

"Bueno, no lo estoy", hice pucheros como un niño regañado. "Estoy… concentrada". Ale, toma eso.

"¿Así le llamas a eso?", murmuró, obviamente interesado en deshacer mi defensa.

Yo resoplé por la indignación y opté por ignorar su pregunta, cogiendo el papel demasiado rápido. Miré la lista y mis ojos cayeron sobre un párrafo interesante de información.

"¿Te criaste en Chicago?"

"Sip", él pronunció bastante la 'p'.

"¿Entonces por qué fuiste a la universidad de Washington? ¿Y por qué elegiste trabajar en Seattle?"

"Para responder a tu segunda pregunta" - él empezó y levantó su cuerpo para sentarse recto - "he querido trabajar para Amanecer desde el momento en el que decidí que escribir era lo que quería hacer con mi vida, estuviera escribiendo mis propios libros o ayudando a alguien más a perfeccionar y publicar los suyos. La respuesta a tu primera pregunta es un poco más cargada, y no estoy seguro de que me vaya a sentir cómodo entrando en detalles. Digamos por el bien de la charla, que ninguna de las universidades de Chicago podía ofrecerme lo que yo necesitaba, lo que al final, era un poco de espacio".

Asentí con la cabeza a pesar de que no entendía nada en absoluto. ¿De qué necesitaba más espacio? ¿Una antigua novia o tal vez una disputa familiar? La escritora en mí quería saberlo todo y ya podía oler una historia jugosa aquí. El lado de la mujer de negocios, sin embargo, sabía que mantener ese punto de vista y evitar los detalles pesados seguramente desdibujaría las líneas entre el profesionalismo y el compromiso personal.

"¿Cómo una chica de un pueblo pequeño…?" - hizo una pausa y miró la carpeta - "¿Forks, verdad?", él procedió sin esperar mi afirmación. "¿Termina en esta aterradora ciudad?".

"Más o menos por las mismas razones que tu, supongo. Y no, no quiero hablar de ello exactamente por las mismas razones que tú", Edward me miró un instante más, comprendiéndome y luego dándome una pequeña sonrisa. "Supongo que no tienes que sentarte y leer la carpeta aquí. No hay ninguna razón por la cual no puedas leerla en la comodidad de tu propia casa, en tu propio sofá", le di una mirada mordaz, y fui recompensada con una sonrisa de medio lado que me puso un poco caliente y nerviosa a la vez. "Voy a mostrarte el resto de la casa, y luego creo que habremos acabado aquí, señor Cullen".

Él rodó los ojos por mi formalidad, y no pude esconder la ligera sonrisa que tiraba de mis labios. Ese hombre era incorregible.

"Esto debería ser emocionante", casi pareció querer decir eso, lo que me puso aún más nerviosa.

"¿Por qué sería emocionante?", le pregunté confusa. Sin duda, ver la casa de alguien no ocupaba un lugar destacado en la lista de las cosas que hacían que la sangre me bombeara más rápidamente.

"Conozco a un montón de gente a quien le encantaría ver dónde está la casa de la Reina -", se detuvo bruscamente dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado rápido y se congeló a mitad de un paso.

No iba a mentir y decir que no me había hecho daño que él se refiriera a mí de la misma forma despectiva que sus colegas. Yo no sabía por qué me esperaba que fuera diferente de alguna manera. Aún así no dejé que el dolor se mostrara en mi cara. Había trabajado duro para llegar a donde estaba, y estaba segura de que no iba a dejar que un aspirante a escritor me hiciera sentir insuficiente. Está bien, igual había sido un poco dura con la parte de aspirante a escritor, pero su pequeño desliz se había sentido como una bofetada en la cara, y la única manera que conocía para tomar represalias era devolverle la bofetada.

"Reina del Hielo, ¿verdad?", se vio como si estuviera a punto de morir. "No te preocupes, Sr. Cullen", sí, estaba de vuelta con las formalidades, y era muy consciente del hecho de que una vez más lo hacía para protegerme. "Estoy bastante familiarizada con el apodo".

"Lo siento mucho... eso ha sido un accidente y yo no quería...", le interrumpí con un gesto de desprecio de mi mano y procedí a hacer mi camino hacia la habitación de invitados. Le oí detrás de mí, murmurando en voz baja al abrir la puerta.

"Esta es la habitación de huéspedes con baño dentro", yo estaba al lado de él mientras veíamos la habitación decorada en tonos blancos y verdes. Cerré la puerta antes de que pudiera intervenir y me moví más allá de él. "El baño de invitados", señalé y caminé rápidamente por delante. "El estudio, al que no debes entrar, nunca", le di una mirada de advertencia por encima del hombro mientras caminábamos más allá de mi pequeño refugio. "Este es mi cuarto", me detuve delante de la puerta que conducía a mi habitación. "Supongo que vas a necesitar un rápido vistazo, ya que mis padres probablemente esperarán que tú conozcas el interior de la misma", dije la última parte casi en un susurro, la vergüenza del momento quemó mis mejillas. Empujé la puerta y me puse a un lado.

Edward me miró con ansiedad por un segundo antes de entrar en la habitación. Le seguí en silencio y me sorprendí por la imagen de él parado en mi santuario más íntimo. A excepción de los de la mudanza, ningún hombre había puesto un pie en el interior de esta habitación, y el nivel de incomodidad que sentí fue impresionante. Estudió la habitación en silencio, sus ojos cayeron primero en la cama, cubierta de seda púrpura. El morado era mi color favorito, sorpresa-sorpresa. No se me escapó que las personas decían que ese color era un indicio de la frustración sexual. Muy perspicaz. El próximo hombre que llegara ahí abajo necesitaría una linterna y unos alicates, ya que estaba segura de que estaba todo bien cerrado debido a la falta de uso. Él se volvió poco a poco, fijándose en las obras de arte de mis paredes, en los jarrones llenos de lirios y en las cortinas grises que estaban a un lado para permitir una vista de la ciudad. Una vez que se giró para mirarme, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y me sorprendió la dulzura que encontré allí.

"Es tan bonita como el resto de la casa", dijo con una sonrisa pequeña y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones, haciendo que su camisa se estirara sobre su pecho definido visualmente. En algún momento entre escribir su libro, correr a por mis pedidos y mantener sus uñas limpias, el chico, obviamente, se ejercitaba.

"¿Así que aquí es donde sucede la magia?", me preguntó arqueando las cejas sugestivamente.

"Ya quisieras", le regañé pero sonreí a pesar de eso. Me di cuenta de que Edward me estaba dando una sonrisa sincera, y finalmente sentí la tensión de su error anterior dejándonos.

"Escucha, Bella", suspiró profundamente y estiró la espalda para preparar sus próximas palabras. "Acerca de lo de antes", dejé caer mi cabeza y clavé mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban? "Lo siento mucho por el comentario. Ha sido grosero y ha estado fuera de lugar. Sinceramente, no sé en qué estaba pensando".

"Está bien -"

"No, en realidad no lo está", me interrumpió. "No fui criado de esa manera, y desde luego no era mi intención hacerte daño".

Puse mi mandíbula recta. "No lo has hecho".

"De todos modos, me disculpo. Las cosas estaban bien amistosas allí, y ahora creo que lo he arruinado por ser un completo imbécil", su voz sonó tan sincera que no pude luchar contra la tentación de mirarlo y confirmar si realmente quería decir eso. No había ninguna señal de sonrisa o risa disimulada tirando de sus labios. Su cara era solemne, y me tiró un poco hacia atrás. "¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?".

Por alguna extraña razón me sentí un poco emocional. Las lágrimas picaban detrás de mis ojos, y estaba tan sorprendida por esa sensación que me olvidé por un momento de que estaba esperando una respuesta. "Estás perdonado", me las arreglé y en un intento de evitar la posibilidad de que se diera cuenta de mi situación inesperada, dirigí mi cuerpo hacia el cuarto de baño. "Cuarto de baño. No te confundas con el armario. El armario está ahí", apunté a una puerta similar más a la izquierda. Le di un vistazo por el rabillo de mi ojo y me fijé en que todavía no había dejado de mirarme. Se removió en sus pies por un momento antes de seguir la línea de mi brazo.

"Lo tengo", él asintió con la cabeza, y yo sentí el alivio sobre mí en oleadas.

"Bien entonces, a excepción de la cocina, del comedor y de la sala de estar, la cual ya has visto, con esto concluye la gira", declaré. "Si no hay otra cosa...", lo dejé caer, esperando y rezando para que él moridera el anzuelo y se fuera por fin. Mis nervios estaban de punta. Obviamente estaba perdiendo el control de mis emociones y con toda franqueza, me estaba volviendo loca.

"No, creo que eso es todo", respondió él y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de estar, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él se agachó para recoger la carpeta que había dejado en el sofá, y mis ojos se fueron hacia un trozo de piel que asomaba entre su camisa y sus pantalones vaqueros. Desvié mis ojos antes de que se diera la vuelta y me pillara.

"¿Listo?", estaba a punto de patearle el culo para sacarle de mi apartamento si no se daba prisa.

"Listo".

Yo le llevé hasta la puerta principal y la abrí, quedándome de pie a un lado para que él pudiera salir. Dio un paso por delante de mí y se congeló en el interior del marco de la puerta.

¿Qué diablos pasaba ahora? Levanté la vista hacia él con irritación, y una vez más estuve sorprendida por su proximidad. Estaba estudiando mi rostro, pensativo, y me di cuenta de que mis labios se habían separado, por lo que los cerré audiblemente. Eso claramente interrumpió sus reflexiones, y sus ojos se fueron de nuevo a los míos.

"Adiós, Edward", el saludo fue corto y sin emoción, porque realmente necesitaba que se fuera.

"Adiós, Bella", su voz fue un susurro y me encontré parpadeando por la confusión. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, su mano estuvo en mi rostro, y su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa. "Sólo estaba practicando", se encogió de hombros y luego se marchó, haciendo su camino hacia el ascensor en cinco grandes zancadas. "¡Nos vemos en la oficina mañana, Señorita Swan!", él me dijo antes de que yo cerrara la puerta detrás de mí y dejara caer la espalda contra ella.

Levanté la mano para tocar el lugar donde él me había tocado hacía un momento, y finalmente me permití dar una sonrisa asombrada.

Engreído.

* * *

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! ;)**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan.**


	7. La preparación

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaaa, he vuelto con otro capitulo, vamos avanzando poco a poco, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - La preparación**

"Aro al habla".

"Hola, Aro. Soy Isabella".

"Oh, Isabella. Esta es un llamada más temprana de lo normal un lunes por la mañana, incluso para ti".

"Sí, pido disculpas si he interrumpido tu sueño".

"No, en absoluto, querida. Me levanto con el gallo".

"Te llamo para hablarte de Edward Cullen".

"Oh, sí, ¿alguna noticia al respecto?"

"En efecto. Hablé con él el viernes y le encantaría que usted leyera su manuscrito. Sin embargo, puso algunas condiciones".

"¿Condiciones?"

"Sí. Mire, Edward es un joven muy orgulloso. Yo sabía que era así, así que cuando me acerqué a él, no le dije acerca de nuestra conversación anterior. Él estaba dispuesto a darme su manuscrito a mí si, y sólo si, yo se lo daba a usted sin intentar convencerle de nada".

"¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto, Isabella?"

"Básicamente, él no quiere que usted publique cualquier cosa sólo porque yo, o quien se lo hubiera dicho a usted, se lo pidiera".

"En otras palabras, ¿tengo que fingir que esta es la primera vez que oigo hablar de eso?"

"Sí. Él estuvo bastante inflexible acerca de estar presente cuando yo le llamara a usted más tarde, para asegurarse de que yo no le decía nada".

"Que peculiar".

"Usted sabe cómo pueden ser los escritores. Son muy temperamentales".

"Cierto, cierto. Bueno, eso está bien, supongo. Esperaré su llamada más tarde y fingiré que no sé nada".

"Gracias, Aro".

"No hay problema, querida. Oh, e Isabella, por favor, no le mencione esto a Jessica. Ella seguramente se enfadará si se entera de que el manuscrito fue prácticamente robado de ella".

"¿Así que Jessica le mencionó el manuscrito?"

"Como si usted no lo supiera, querida".

"Bueno... yo..."

"Supongo que lo ha leído, ¿no?"

"Sí".

"Entonces debe ser algo especial para que usted vaya a través de todo esto. No sé cómo de conforme estará antes las peticiones del escritor".

"Es... especial...".

"Entonces no puedo esperar a leerlo. Llámeme pronto".

"Sí, señor".

OoOoOoO

"¿Así que en realidad te dio un beso?", Alice estaba prácticamente chillando en mi oído.

"Sí, Alice", le pude confirmar por enésima vez en los últimos diez minutos desde que me había llamado.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Madre mía! ¿Cómo fue?"

"No es que hubiéramos estado mucho rato, Alice", pude sentí cómo se iba mi paciencia. "Fue un casto beso o dos en la mejilla y luego uno en la boca".

"Oh", sonó desinflada, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella iba a recuperarse rápidamente. "¿Pero fue bien, verdad?".

"Lo fue", le respondí en voz baja, encendiendo mi portátil mientras tomaba asiento detrás de mi escritorio de la oficina.

"¡Sabía que lo sería! Así que, ¿cuándo va a conocer a Charlie y a Renee?". Conocía a Alice desde la escuela secundaria y tenía que decir que ella estaba bastante a gusto con mi familia.

"Esta noche", le contesté distraídamente mientras miraba mis correos sin leerlos.

"Puedo escuchar que te estoy perdiendo", Alice suspiró. "¿Estás en frente de tu ordenador?"

"Mhh-hmm", le respondí sólo medio consciente de lo que ella preguntaba.

"¿Me llamas más tarde?", ella me conocía tan bien. Una vez que había empezado mi día en la oficina, mi atención se centraba en el trabajo y nada más.

"Está bien", le respondí sin comprometerme y lancé mi teléfono sobre el escritorio sin esperar un adiós.

Había un par de correos electrónicos de Aro acerca de cosas de trabajo. Un correo de uno de mis escritores temperamentales, el cual ignoré por el momento. Y luego, mis ojos cayeron sobre un correo enviado por Edward... ayer por la noche.

¿Qué...?

De inmediato hice clic para abrirlo con mis manos un poco temblorosas. Estaba corriendo a través de todos los escenarios posibles incluso antes de que el correo electrónico se abriera. ¿Y si estaba echándose atrás? ¿Qué pasaría si, por algún giro sórdido del destino, hubiera hablado con Jessica después de salir de mi casa ayer? ¿Y si él se disgustó tanto por el beso que prefería morir como escritor que luchar para seguir adelante con este plan?

Mis ojos miraron el correo electrónico y me caí en el respaldo de mi silla de oficina con un suspiro de alivio. Pedazo de mierda.

...

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Asunto:** ¿Flexible?

_Querida Bella,_

_Estoy leyendo tu carpeta detallada y he encontrado la necesidad de preguntarme: ¿Exactamente cómo una editora jefe llegó a ser instructora de yoga?_

_Sólo Curioso - Edward_

_Cogí mi BlackBerry y respondí su correo electrónico._

_..._

**Para:** EMC

**De:** BeSwan

**Asunto:** Re: Ten consideración con la privacidad, por favor.

_Estimado Edward,_

_Te agradecería que dejaras de enviarme correos electrónicos de carácter privado a mi correo electrónico del trabajo. Aquí está mi dirección de correo electrónico privado a la que puedes enviar correos con ese contenido, (preferible, pero no recomendado)._

_Un cordial saludo,_

_Bella_

_PS: Eso fue en mis años de universidad, así que a pesar de que todavía lo practico, no enseñaré más._

_..._

Dejé mi teléfono quedándome satisfecha. No podía creer que en realidad él sería tan insensible como para correr el riesgo de exponer nuestro acuerdo. No era como si nuestros correos electrónicos se comprobaran todos los días, pero yo era una persona precavida, y definitivamente no quería correr ningún riesgo. Miré por la ventana de mi oficina el horizonte de Seattle, destacando los tonos grises de la niebla que había hasta que finalmente salía el sol. Yo era la única en la oficina ya que apenas eran las seis. Mi mente divagó de nuevo a nuestra reunión de ayer. Ese hombre ciertamente no carecía de confianza, no es que yo pensara en alguna razón viable por la que debería carecer, no había absolutamente nada de malo en sus atributos físicos o en su mente para el caso. Encontré su inteligencia extremadamente atractiva.

Mi teléfono me avisó de un nuevo mensaje, y lo cogí con entusiasmo. Era de Edward, y no pude dejar de notar que mis manos todavía estaban temblando un poco.

...

**Para:** Bella

**De: **EMC

**Asunto:** Re: Ponte en mi lugar

_Bueno, feliz mañana para ti también, cariño. (Sólo lo estaba practicando)_

_Gracias por tu dirección de correo electrónico, me he dado cuenta de que he sido un estúpido al enviarte el correo anterior a tu cuenta de Amanecer. No volverá a suceder._

_Así que... cuando dices que lo sigues haciendo, ¿significa eso que en realidad eres flexible? (Con fines de investigación, por supuesto.)_

_Y si acabas de leer mi correo electrónico enviado ayer por la noche, ¿significa que ya estás en la oficina en este momento de la mañana?_

_Arrepentido - Edward_

_..._

Tragué fuerte por su uso de una de las expresiones de cariño que habíamos acordado practicar. El correo electrónico se había sentido increíblemente más personal debido a la pequeña palabra ofensiva, y no estaba segura de si estaba del todo cómoda con él. Me sorprendí al ver que él estaba mucho más seguro hoy que ayer, y me pregunté si me diría a la cara las mismas cosas que en este correo electrónico, o si la comunicación a través de la correspondencia le hacía estar más seguro de sí mismo. También noté que se había guardado mi dirección poniendo el nombre de Bella, y por alguna razón inexplicable, eso envió un ligero escalofrío de emoción a mi espalda.

Le devolví el favor y guardé su dirección con el nombre de Edward y apresuradamente escribí mi respuesta.

...

**Para:** Edward

**De:** Bella

**Asunto:** Re: ¿Cariño? ¿En serio?

_¿Tal vez, querida?_

_Debo decir que no estoy segura de que me guste el nombre que has elegido. ¿No crees que para las personas con nuestra educación y nivel de madurez (aunque yo sólo puede estar refiriéndome a mí misma) se podría utilizar algo con mejor gusto?_

_Para contestar a la segunda pregunta: Sí, estoy en la oficina a esta hora intempestiva. Esta es una de las horas más productivas de mi día, aunque hoy en día esto puede no ser cierto debido a las incesantes preguntas de un editor junior._

_No voy a responder a la primera pregunta porque no sé a qué tipo de investigación te estás refiriendo. ¿En qué nos va a ayudar que tú sepas mi nivel de flexibilidad? Encuentro tu pregunta desconcertante y temo que tal vez no estemos en la misma página. ¿Tal vez podrías aclararlo?_

_Bella_

_..._

Me sentí un poco satisfecha de mí misma y de mi respuesta. Honestamente, ¿qué sucedía con este hombre y sus divagaciones sobre mi flexibilidad? Eso no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con nuestro acuerdo y seguramente no era algo que se mencionaría en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones con mis padres. A menos, claro, que él se estuviera refiriendo a las relaciones sexuales, en cuyo caso yo realmente no entendía cómo se aplicaba eso. Los dos teníamos bien claros nuestros términos y el sexo no era definitivamente una posibilidad siquiera remota.

Sacudí la cabeza e hice mi camino hacia la cocina de la oficina. Necesitaba cafeína. Ahora.

Después de hacerme una taza de café fuerte, caminé de regreso a mi oficina y vi parpadear la luz de notificación de mi Blackberry. ¿A que adivinaba quién podría ser?

...

**Para:** Bella

**De:** Edward

**Asunto:** Re: ¿Familia de Texas?

_Cariño,_

_Por favor, dime que no esperabas que te llamara 'querida' ¿Qué? ¿Estamos viviendo en el sur ahora? A pesar de que no tengo reparos en eso, tengo miedo de que alguien de mi origen educativo y nivel de madurez (o falta de ella como pareces dar a entender) no sea capaz de aceptar eso. De hecho, creo que la palabra 'cariño' está creciendo en mí... tal vez podrías darle una oportunidad... ya sabes. Bella, cariño, eso da mucho juego, y ciertamente, eso debería llamar a la escritora en ti._

_Hablando de juegos, puede ser que necesites que te enseñe cómo hacerlo bien en nuestras tres semanas juntos._

_De hecho, he decidido que ese es uno de mis nuevos términos. Tendrás que tomar parte en actividades divertidas conmigo, por lo menos una semana... podemos incluir a tus padres si así lo prefieres. No hay negociaciones en este caso._

_Estar en la oficina a estas horas la madrugada es una cosa que podríamos tratar de enmendar, ¿no?_

_En cuanto a tu flexibilidad, digamos por ejemplo que se me cae el mando del televisor y no puedo llegar a él, sabiendo lo flexible que eres, sin duda serías muy útil entonces, ¿no te parece?_

_No soy ningún vaquero – Edward_

_..._

Me quedé paralizada, mirando con asombro la pequeña pantalla de mi teléfono. ¿Acababa de decir que yo no sabía cómo divertirme? ¿Y qué pasaba con los nuevos términos? No recordada que nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo en que los términos podían ser modificados a medida que avanzásemos. Eso era completamente inaceptable y algo que tendría que abordar antes de que esto se convirtiera en un circo. Sin embargo, debía admitir que podría ser probable que estuviera en una situación en la que necesitaría entretener a mis padres. Sin duda, la oferta de Edward de participar en actividades divertidas podría ser útil.

Respondí con cautela.

...

**Para:** Edward

**De:** Bella

**Asunto:** Re: ¡No insistas, amigo!

_Edward, (todavía no he decidido si acepto tu manera de llamarme)_

_En primer lugar, no me gusta la implicación de que no sé cómo divertirme. Voy a tener que enseñarte que puedo ser muy divertida, que es algo que seguramente no serás capaz de adivinar leyendo la carpeta que te di. Lo que yo hago con mi tiempo sigue siendo mi asunto (eso incluye las horas a las que entro al trabajo)._

_En segundo lugar, estoy dispuesta a aceptar los nuevos términos, pero entiende que tengo que estar prevenida de lo que has planeado y permíteme no estar de acuerdo si me siento incómoda. Sólo estoy concediendo esto como creo que mis padres podrían quererlo._

_En tercer lugar, voy a asumir que ya has hecho tu enmienda final a nuestro acuerdo, ¿o puedo esperar más de esto en el futuro? Tengo que ser honesta y decirte que los posibles cambios futuros me ponen un poco nerviosa._

_Por último, no tengo televisión, Edward, por lo que deberías disipar los temores del mando a distancia, y ciertamente, poner fin a la conversación de la flexibilidad._

_Bella._

_..._

Casi no tuve la oportunidad de terminar mi café antes de que mi teléfono pitara otra vez. Eso fue rápido.

...

**Para:** Bella

**De:** Edward

**Asunto: **Re: ¡No lo fuerces, cariño!

_¡Mierda, he perdido la noción del tiempo, y ahora estoy seguro de que voy a llegar tarde al trabajo, y mi jefa es una negrera de verdad!_

_¡No habrá más cambios de los términos, te lo prometo, y acepto tus condiciones posteriores!_

_Flexibilidad es un tema pospuesto para otro momento._

_¡Nos vemos en el trabajo... cariño!_

_Llegando jodidamente tarde - Edward_

_PD: Yo nunca daría a entender que no eres divertida, sólo que es posible que hayas olvidado cómo pasar un buen..._

_..._

Pasé el resto de la hora antes de que la jornada de trabajo comenzara oficialmente reflexionando sobre los mensajes de correo electrónico de Edward y no conseguí absolutamente nada productivo, aparte de escanear mi copia del manuscrito de Edward en mi ordenador. Antes de darme cuenta, la oficina estaba repleta de las voces del personal de tramitación. Era un lunes por la mañana de color gris y nublado, y por las miradas en los rostros de las personas que tomaban sus asientos detrás de sus cubículos, sin duda, un triste inicio de semana. Miré mi reloj y vi que eran ya las ocho y Edward no estaba aquí. No podía dejar de reír en voz baja por su último correo electrónico. Él sin duda estaba llegando tarde. Iba a tener que darle un escarmiento, y esa idea hizo mi día un poco más brillante.

La llegada de mis padres esta tarde descansaba como un peso muerto sobre mi pecho. Les había echado de menos y estaba muy emocionada por verlos, sólo quería que fuera en otras circunstancias. Esta sería su primera visita a Seattle ya que la costumbre era que yo viajara a Forks, y estaba ansiosa por mostrarles la ciudad que había hecho mi hogar.

Oí un suave golpe en la puerta de mi oficina y le dije a la persona que entrara.

"¿Señorita Swan?", reconocí su voz de inmediato y sentí un poco ese nudo en el estómago. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de estar incomoda después de nuestros mensajes de correo electrónico de esta mañana, pero ahora todo parecía estar centrado en eso. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Debía fingir que no nos escribíamos, o debía hacer un comentario al respecto?

"Sí, señor Cullen", le contesté secamente cuando levanté mis ojos de la pantalla de mi ordenador para encontrarlo mirando a escondidas alrededor de la puerta. "Entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ti, por favor".

Él dio un paso hacia la oficina, y yo me di cuenta de que su camiseta estaba ligeramente fuera del pantalón en la parte posterior, probablemente debido a su prisa por llegar a la oficina esta mañana.

"Has llegado tarde, Sr. Cullen", suspiré y me quité las gafas de leer de forma dramática. No veía ninguna razón por la que no pudiera jugar con él un poco, ya que antes me había acusado de no ser divertida. "¿Me puedes iluminar con las razones de tu tardanza?".

Miré hacia arriba para encontrar la diversión jugando en sus ojos. Gracias a Dios, había parecido darse cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando. Sin duda, yo debía asumir parte de la culpa de su tardanza.

"Lo siento, señorita Swan. Estaba en algo importante y he perdido la noción del tiempo", me fijé en que estaba luchando contra una sonrisa, y mis ojos se detuvieron demasiado tiempo en sus labios. Los mismos labios que habían besado los míos hacía sólo unas horas. Sentí el rubor partir de mi cuello e inmediatamente lamenté no llevar el pelo suelto para trabajar. Nunca lo había llevado en el pasado, pero desde que Edward y yo sellamos nuestro acuerdo, me parecía que iba a ruborizarme más que una chica con su nuevo novio.

Asentí con la cabeza y le indiqué que tomara asiento, lo que él hizo. Traté de ver si el tatuaje era visible a través de su camisa blanca. No lo era, y estuve casi decepcionada. Interrumpí mi propia fiesta de pervertida y traté de concentrarme en el asunto en cuestión.

"Sr. Cullen, aunque me doy cuenta de que nos encontramos en una situación bastante interesante en este momento, no puedo permitir que pases por alto las reglas de esta oficina. Por favor, antes de que hables" - levanté la mano mientras su boca se abría en defensa - "yo no estoy tratando de ser difícil. No es ningún secreto para nadie en esta oficina que tiendo a ser un poco exigente... contigo. Sólo temo que si esto llegara a cambiar, pueda causar un poco de atención no deseada, no sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir", él asintió con la cabeza, pensativo, y yo tomé eso como mi señal para continuar. "Tengo un montón de enemigos en esta oficina que no dudarían en aprovechar una situación como esta y exponernos a los dos a Aro".

"Por supuesto, te entiendo completamente, señorita Swan", me sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, se había acabado el divertido Edward, y rápidamente había sido reemplazado por el hombre decidido que estaba sentado en mi sofá ayer. "No voy a llegar tarde otra vez".

"Espero que no", yo traté de bromear, pero sonó hueco, incluso para mis propios oídos. "Bueno" - me aclaré la garganta - "¿estás listo?".

"¿Listo para qué, señorita Swan?", él frunció el ceño por la confusión, y yo puse los ojos en blanco por su respuesta.

"Estaba pensando en llamar Aro mientras te tengo en mi oficina", le expliqué poco a poco, mirando la luz aparecer notablemente en sus ojos.

"Sí, estoy listo", respondió, y si él estaba tratando de sonar menos entusiasmado, estaba fracasando miserablemente.

Asentí con la cabeza y cogí mi teléfono, pulsando la marcación rápida. Yo levanté mi dedo hasta mis labios para indicarle que debía permanecer en silencio, y él asintió con la cabeza infinitamente.

"Aro, por favor", respondí y le susurré a Edward que Lauren respondía al teléfono, él se limitó a mirarme fijamente. No estaba segura de por qué lo hice, y por una fracción de segundo antes de que Aro ladrara su saludo, me sentí como una completa idiota.

"Aro, soy Isabella", Edward me estaba mirando con fascinación y en silencio, y yo desvié mis ojos a mi escritorio, temerosa de que mis planes traicioneros pudieran revelarse a través de mis expresiones faciales. "Bien, bien. Sí, ya está hecho", me reí nerviosamente ante las preguntas ridículas de Aro. Me estaba dando la sensación de que Aro se estaba dejando llevar demasiado en nuestra operación encubierta. "Aro, tengo un manuscrito en frente de mí que pienso que podrías estar interesado en echar un vistazo", levanté mis ojos a Edward haciéndole la muda pregunta de si aprobaba la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, él asintió con la cabeza. "En realidad es de uno de nuestros editores junior, Edward Cullen. Sí, él está en mi equipo. Sí. Bueno, yo sé que usted ha mencionado algo al respecto de buscar nuevos autores, de conseguir algunos nuevos talentos", seguí escuchándole. "Bueno, en realidad lo tengo guardado en formato PDF en mi ordenador portátil, ¿quiere que se lo envíe por correo electrónico? Por supuesto, se lo enviaré de inmediato. Gracias, Aro. Sí, llegarán alrededor de las cuatro. Lo haré. Gracias de nuevo".

Colgué el auricular y tomé una larga respiración antes de mirar hacia arriba para ver los satisfechos orbes verdes que estaban mirándome.

"Él suena realmente emocionado", yo sonreí tímidamente y luché contra la bilis que subía por mi garganta. Yo solía ser una mala mentirosa... pero parecía que estaba mejorando en ello estos días.

"¿Sí?", Edward me preguntó con impaciencia, y esta vez, definitivamente, no estaba tratando de ocultar su emoción.

"Sí", asentí con la cabeza.

"Wow, señorita Swan, no puedo agradecerte esto lo suficiente", se pasó las manos por el pelo y expulsó una ráfaga fuerte de aire.

"En realidad, puedes", no estuve de acuerdo puntualmente, él se rió a carcajadas. Tenía que ser uno de los sonidos más alegres que había escuchado, y sentí envidia de ella al instante y al mismo tiempo me sentí adicta a ella.

"Por supuesto. Y lo haré. No te arrepentirás. Voy a ser el mejor novio falso que hayas tenido", su despreocupación me gustó, y no pude reprimir una pequeña risa. Sin embargo todavía sonó un poco forzada.

Se puso de pie para hacer su camino hacia la puerta de mi oficina, y me di la oportunidad de mirar descaradamente el movimiento de sus muslos y su culo mientras se alejaba de mí.

"Entonces, te veré esta noche, ¿no?", me preguntó cuando llegó a la puerta y puso una sonrisa pícara en mi dirección.

"Esta noche", le confirmé. "¿A las seis estará bien para ti?"

"A la seis me va bien", él estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Crees que estamos preparados?", preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

"Tanto como podemos estarlo", me encogí de hombros, tratando de ocultar mi angustia.

Él asintió con la cabeza y salió de mi oficina sin decir una palabra, cerrando la puerta detrás de él en silencio.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que las paredes de mi oficina estaban hechas de vidrio, y mi momento de intimidad no había sido tan... bueno... privado. Yo rápidamente levanté la cabeza para ver a Edward mirándome mientras caminaba hacia su cubículo, había un pliegue leve entre sus ojos. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que me vio mirándolo, dejó cae la cabeza y siguió su ritmo.

Decidí ignorar su reacción ante mi pequeña crisis y dirigí mi atención a mi ordenador portátil. Hice clic en el manuscrito, y una vez que lo adjunté a un correo electrónico en blanco, se lo envié a Aro.

La parte fácil se había acabado... Di una respiración profunda, levanté el teléfono y llamé a mis padres.

Esta mierda acababa de convertirse en real.

* * *

**Bueno, ya ha llamado a Aro y le ha mandado el manuscrito, ahora toca la esperada visita de los padres, igual, y si puedo, os subo el siguiente durante el fin de semana ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283.**


	8. Los padres 1ª parte

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! Os dejo un capi de regalo, aunque seguro que aún os dejará con ganas de más, jejeje, pero bueno, mañana mismo ya subiré la parte 2 a la hora de siempre ;)**

**Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Los padres, 1ª parte**

"Oh, cariño, tu casa es hermosa", dijo mi madre mientras hacía su camino desde una habitación a otra, abriendo cada puerta, cada armario, cada cajón y finalmente parándose a re-organizar mis toallas.

Vi a mi padre poner los ojos en blanco y compartimos una sonrisa secreta. Siempre había sido una niña de papá. Nos parecíamos mucho Charlie y yo. Directos al grano, anti sociales, reservados y muy francos cuando nos sentíamos amenazados.

"Es muy agradable, Bells", caminaba a mi lado después de dejar la última maleta en la habitación de invitados.

Habíamos llegado hacía un poco más de media hora, y mientras Charlie y yo luchábamos para poner todo el equipaje de Renee en mi apartamento, mi madre había estado explorando todos los rincones de mi casa.

"Gracias papá", yo le di un abrazo, que era lo más cerca que nunca llegaríamos a estar físicamente.

"Es demasiado elegante para mi gusto", dijo mientras me apretaba suavemente y luego examinaba el mobiliario de la sala, probablemente escogiendo el asiento que iba a ocupar durante las próximas tres semanas, donde probablemente se quedaría la mayor parte de su tiempo. "No veo la televisión", él murmuró y saltó como un niño hacia mi sala de estar, con los ojos desgastando todas las superficies.

"No tengo televisión, papá", le dije con cautela. Ver deportes era como respirar para Charlie, y por la expresión de su rostro, parecía tener una necesidad desesperada de aire fresco.

"¿No tienes televisión?", nunca había visto a mi padre con un aspecto más abatido del que tenía ahora mismo.

"No, pero hay muchas atracciones para ver en y alrededor de Seattle, papá, te prometo que ni siquiera te perderás nada", sabía que mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

"Me alegro de saber eso, cariño", mi madre volvió a aparecer con una sonrisa brillante y estuve agradecida por la interrupción. Charlie parecía que estaba a punto de tener un cálculo renal. "Además, Charles" - ella miró a mi padre y sonrió dulcemente - "¿seguro que no querrás pasar tus vacaciones en frente del televisor, no? Hay tantas cosas que quiero ver mientras estamos aquí".

Mi padre murmuró algo en voz baja y se sentó en un sofá cercano. Supuse que él ya había hecho su elección del asiento, y dudo que se moviera de ese lugar más que los cinco minutos para ir al baño.

"Así que, cariño, ¿a qué hora llegará Edward?", mi madre sonó absolutamente aturdida ante la perspectiva de conocer a mi novio. Eso era todo de lo que había sido capaz de hablar desde que los había recogido en el aeropuerto, y francamente, yo realmente estaba esperando con interés la reunión si eso significaba que ella iba a parar con las incesantes preguntas.

"No será un buen novio si ni siquiera ha podido convencerte de que compres un televisor", Charlie se quejó desde el sofá.

Mi madre no le hizo caso y esperó mi respuesta con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Él debería estar aquí en cualquier momento", yo ofrecí una sonrisa renuente y giré mi muñeca izquierda para ver la hora. Faltaban diez minutos para las seis, lo que me dejaba unos cinco minutos para refrescarme. Justo cuando estaba a punto de excusarme, mi teléfono móvil sonó y eché mano a mi bolso. ¿Por qué el tema que intentas alejar siempre acaba justo arriba del todo? Hurgué en el bolso y finalmente encontré mi teléfono y vi que tenía un mensaje de Edward.

**Voy tarde. Estaré allí en veinte minutos. - E**

Fruncí el ceño mientras leía otra vez el mensaje, la irritación estaba apareciendo por debajo de mi calma exterior. No me gustaba que llegara tarde. ¡Lo odiaba!

"Es Edward", les expliqué a mis padres una vez dejé caer el teléfono en el bolso, sin molestarme ni siquiera en responder. "Llegará un poco tarde", yo les di una sonrisa forzada. "Voy a refrescarme rápidamente".

"Está bien, cariño. Ponte guapa para tu hombre. Estoy segura de que tu padre y yo encontraremos algo para mantenernos ocupados mientras te esperamos", ella me dio un guiño de complicidad.

"No sólo voy a refrescarme para él, mamá". Mentirosa, mentirosa. "Simplemente... lo que sea", me di por vencida cuando vi que mi madre no se creía mi historia en absoluto. "Hay agua y zumo en la nevera, y papá, te he comprado cervezas".

"Supongo que debería beber algo", balbuceó y suspiró con exasperación.

Quince minutos más tarde, justo después de aplicarme una pequeña cantidad de perfume, sonó el timbre. Me miré en el espejo, arreglando mi aspecto una vez más. Cabello suelto con rizos suaves, una sombra de ojos y rímel, vaqueros oscuros, bailarinas y un suéter azul claro. Eso estaría bien.

"¡Ya voy!", corrí hacia la puerta principal, tomando una respiración profunda justo antes de pasar por delante de mis padres, quienes estaban en el sofá.

"Probablemente será Edward", yo anuncié como si no fuera la conclusión más obvia en el mundo.

Renee sonrió con entusiasmo y Charlie... bueno, él siguió haciendo pucheros, pero al menos estaba tomándose ahora una cerveza, era de esperar que se hubiera aflojado un poco.

Puse mi pelo sobre los hombros, enderecé la espalda y limpié mis palmas sudorosas en contra de mis muslos.

Ahí iba.

"Llegas tarde", yo anuncié irritada en el momento en el que abrí la puerta. Si yo fuera una mujer malhablada, probablemente habría dicho cualquier barbaridad al ver a Edward de pie fuera de mi puerta con una sonrisa diabólica en su lugar, su pelo sexy, vaqueros azules oscuros que se cernían sobre sus caderas y una camiseta gris con las palabras 'Mariners de Seattle' impresas en letras mayúsculas de color azul. Por suerte todavía estaba enfadada con él, así que mantuve los labios bien cerrados.

"Hola cariño", él dijo lentamente, inclinándose hacia adelante y abatiéndome en sus brazos, mis pies casi se elevaron del suelo. Sus brazos se enrollaron firmemente alrededor de mi cintura, poniéndome al ras de su cuerpo.

Tardé unos momentos en recuperarme de mi shock inicial, antes de finalmente levantar los brazos desde mis costados y ponerlos rápidamente sobre sus hombros. Giré la cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro con torpeza e inconscientemente tomé una bocanada de su piel recién bañada.

"Un poco ansioso, ¿no?", susurré entre dientes una vez que encontré mi voz.

"Te he echado de menos", él respondió lo suficiente alto para que mis padres le escucharan. Yo respondí excavando mis uñas en sus hombros. Entendía que él estaba tratando de entrar en el personaje, pero sinceramente, no había necesidad de exagerar sobre eso.

"¿Así que te gusta todo un poco salvaje, no?", él por lo menos tuvo la decencia de susurrar su perversa declaración cerca de mi oído, lo que hizo que la piel de todo mi cuerpo se pusiera de gallina. Antes incluso de tener la oportunidad de darle un escarmiento, él se tiró un poco hacia atrás y luego su boca chocó contra la mía... y no fue un beso rápido como habíamos practicado. Fue largo, duro y húmedo, y tuve que admitir que fue muy, muy agradable. Mis rodillas se doblaron un poco fuera de su propia voluntad, pero el agarre que Edward tenía en mí se apretó, expulsando el aire de mis pulmones. Me tire hacia atrás con un jadeo, respirando el aire tan necesario en mis pulmones. Di un paso atrás, temblando, y rompí su agarre sobre mí. Ya pude sentir las muestras indicadoras de un rubor extendiéndose por mis mejillas.

Cuando levanté mis ojos hacia Edward con ira, él me saludó con una sonrisa arrogante, lo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

"Adelante", fue más una orden que una petición y estaba segura de que él se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba lejos de estar impresionada por lo que había pasado. No tenía ni idea de lo que se había metido en él. Su actitud era arrogante y audaz, y yo estaba desconcertada por su indiferencia. Esta mañana estaba cortés y casi amable con todo el asunto. El Edward de ahora parecía casi... vengativo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó descaradamente para recoger algo del suelo que no había visto antes. Era vino, flores y un paquete de seis Heineken. Agarré el vino con las manos temblorosas y le permití que entrara por delante de mí. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y lo llevé a la sala donde estaban mis padres, o por lo menos mi madre, para las presentaciones.

"¿Está todo bien contigo?", le pregunté en voz baja, mirándole de reojo.

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?", me preguntó con un encogimiento de hombros, pero pude decir que estaba ocultando algo. Yo era capaz de leer a gente como a un libro, un juego de palabras. Era una habilidad que había obtenido en mi tiempo como redactora en Amanecer, y algo que tenía definitivamente apagado.

Me decidí a dejarlo ir. Ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para ello.

"Mamá, papá, este es Edward", traté de mantener el temblor de mi voz al fin de presentarlos. La mandíbula de mi madre estaba prácticamente caída y los ojos de mi padre estaban en las cervezas en las manos de Edward.

"Edward, estos son mis padres, Charlie y Renee".

"Buenas tardes", él dijo educadamente y le estrechó la mano a mi madre, dándole las flores mientras ella daba un grito emocionado. Rodé los ojos y desvié mi atención a Charlie.

"Edward", él asintió con estoicismo. "¿Son esas cervezas sólo para ti?"

"¡Papá!", exclamé disgustada y me encontré a Edward riéndose a carcajadas.

"Yo no estaba seguro de si Bella tenía alguna, y yo no tomo ninguna otra marca", él explicó con sencillez y puso las cervezas sobre la mesa antes de estirar la mano para estrechar la de Charlie. "No me importa compartir".

"Maldita cerveza", dijo mi padre con cerveza. "Ella me ha hecho tomarme esta mierda aguada", él señaló a la botella medio vacía en la mesa auxiliar. Obviamente, mi padre no era un fan de la marca Budweiser y me sentí muy molesta por el hecho de que Edward hubiera conseguido hacer algo bueno a los ojos de mi padre, donde parecía que yo estaba fallando miserablemente. Yo me consolé pensando que por ahora Edward parecía haber dejado esa actitud y las presentaciones parecían ir bien.

"Edward, Bella nos ha hablado mucho de ti", dijo Renee y estuve segura de que le estaba mirando a él un poco.

"Sólo porque has hecho tantas preguntas", murmuré amargamente.

Renee se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y miró a Edward con aprecio. "Bella, sin duda no le has hecho justicia. Es mucho más apuesto de lo que habías descrito", estuve a punto de esconder la cabeza y morir. Mi madre estaba coqueteando con mi novio falso. Matadme ahora.

"Bueno, me alegro de que al menos una de las mujeres Swan me apruebe", él dijo dándole un guiño y luego de la nada me golpeó el culo con una bofetada sonora. Yo grité por la sorpresa y me giré hacia él completamente mortificada. Él me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida mientras mi padre se aclaraba la garganta, incómodo, y mi madre se reía como una niña de trece años.

"Déjame ponerlas en agua, mamá", rápidamente cogí las flores y me giré con rapidez para hacer mi camino hacia la cocina. "Edward, ¿podrías traer las cervezas?", le pregunté por encima de mi hombro y no me molesté en esperar una respuesta.

Una vez que estuve en la cocina, sin contemplaciones dejé caer las flores en un jarrón, tapé el agujero y abrí el grifo del agua. Me giré para encontrar a Edward apoyado en la nevera, donde acababa de colocar la cerveza, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?", susurré.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido qué?", se encogió de hombros inocentemente. "A tus padres les ha parecido bien", él comentó, simplemente ofreciéndome una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, y no cambies de tema", estaba casi hirviendo en ese punto.

"¿Qué he hecho mal?", dio un paso más cerca de mí, lo que me obligó a dar un paso atrás hasta que sentí el borde del mostrador detrás de mí. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo prácticamente parado en mis pies. Mi aliento se enganchó mientras levanté la cabeza un poco para mirarlo. Él se lamió los labios lentamente y se inclinó hacia delante, con un ardor en sus ojos fijos en los míos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Estás actuando como un payaso!", estaba tan enfadada que mi cuerpo estaba temblando. El calor de su cuerpo y su maldito olor me estaban enviando un frenesí por todo mi cuerpo y sentí que los bordes de mi control se estaban deshaciendo.

"Estoy actuando como tu novio", sus palabras sonaron amargas y me cogieron por sorpresa.

"Eso si estuviéramos viviendo en New Jersey. ¿Qué te pasa?", reduje mis ojos por la sospecha. La expresión de Edward seguía estando en blanco.

Puso su mano derecha alrededor de mí, obligándome aún más a chocar contra el mostrador. Por una fracción de segundo temí que pudiera envolver su mano en mi pelo o ponerla en mi cadera, pero la apartó, y odiaba admitir que estuve un poco decepcionada. Rompió el contacto visual en el último momento y luego dio unos pasos atrás de nuevo y me dejó un poco aturdida.

"Has dejado correr el agua", él explicó mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Cerré los ojos ante él un par de veces mientras mi cerebro luchaba para dar sentido a sus palabras. Él se dio cuenta de mi confusión y centró su mirada detrás de mí por un segundo y luego volvió a mí. Ese movimiento me hizo girarme y mirar fijamente a las flores en el jarrón. Vi el nivel del agua y todo se vino abajo. El grifo, lo había dejado abierto.

Di vueltas alrededor con la sensación de haber sido completamente humillada y estaba furiosa más allá del punto de la razón.

"Lo has hecho a propósito", prácticamente le escupí las palabras.

"Estoy seguro de que no tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir", sonrió maliciosamente y necesité todo mi control para no lanzarme sobre él y darle un puñetazo justo en esa nariz irritantemente perfecta.

Apreté los ojos cerrados en un intento de recuperar el control y tomé unas cuantas respiraciones muy necesarias. No tenía ni idea de por qué insistía en hacer esto tan espinoso como fuera posible, pero si esa era la venganza que quería, yo le iba a mostrar la venganza. Abrí los ojos y los concentré en los suyos que estaban rencorosos. Vi la alegría abandonar sus características mientras veía mi expresión y me devolvía la mirada con una calma calculada.

"Así que… ¿así es como quieres jugar, Sr. Cullen?", le pregunté girando mi cabeza y ganándome mi reputación con una mirada acerada.

Él no contestó, pero se vio en su mirada que él estaba más allá de ser amenazado por mí.

Suspiré profundamente y me pellizqué la frente con los dedos. "Mira" - dije antes de abrir los ojos y dejar caer mi mano a mi lado por la derrota - "no sé lo que ha pasado entre esta mañana y ahora, ¿pero puedes por favor intentar mantener el ritmo en tu parte del acuerdo?".

"¿Como estás haciendo tú, Bella?", me preguntó y esa fue la primera vez que lo oí hablarme en un tono agresivo.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que lo estoy haciendo", me defendí estando aún confusa, elevando mi voz unas cuantas octavas.

"¿Eso que he oído es el timbre de la puerta?", dijo mi madre desde la sala de estar.

"¡Ya voy!", grité frustrada.

"¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Por favor, solo...", le supliqué sintiendo que mi castillo de arena se desintegraba a mi alrededor.

Él me miró por unos momentos, el aire que nos rodeaba estaba cargado hasta el punto de crear una combustión. Él respondió con un gesto breve y miró hacia otro lado, como si verme le disgustara.

Sentí que mi corazón se apretaba. Algo había sucedido, pero qué, no estaba segura, y entonces me di cuenta de que echaba de menos desesperadamente nuestras bromas de esta mañana.

"Gracias", susurré antes de salir junto a él para recoger la pizza.

Oí a Edward y a mis padres hablar mientras hacía mi camino de regreso a la sala, con las pizzas en la mano.

"¡Lo sé!", oí exclamar a Edward con una sonrisa. "¿Quién no tiene televisor, verdad?".

Rodé los ojos por su comentario antes de entrar en la sala, encontrándome a Edward y a mi padre en una profunda conversación, mientras mi madre estaba sentada a un lado y miraba a Edward como si hubiera descubierto la cura contra el cáncer.

"Um...", interrumpí su burbuja, un poco incómoda. "Pensé que podríamos comer en el comedor", me encogí de hombros mientras los tres se volvieron a mirarme. De repente me sentí como una extraña entre mi propia familia y tragué fuerte. Mis padres parecían completamente encantados con Edward, y el alivio que imaginé que iba a sentir, se convirtió en amargura. Debía ser cosa de ser hija única.

"Déjame ayudarte, cariño", Edward se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia mí, sus ojos ardían mientras me miraba. Esta vez fui yo quien dejó la mirada primero.

Él me cogió las cajas y yo murmuré un 'gracias'. Mis padres nos siguieron hasta el comedor y se sentaron como yo misma los había puesto en la mesa.

"No te tomes tantas molestias, querida", mi madre me sonrió mientras yo llevaba los platos hacia ellos. "Por lo general comemos de la caja".

"Yo también", Edward sonrió con complicidad a mi madre y sentí mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza. Me sentí como un cadáver entre personas normales y por un momento estuve celosa del hecho de que Edward pareciera más a gusto con mis padres que yo.

"Está bien", sonreí con valentía. "¿Papá?"

"La caja está bien, Bells", asentí con la cabeza abatida y llevé los platos a la cocina, dejando uno para mí.

Tomé mi asiento al lado de Edward, enfrente de mis padres y cogí un trazo antes de que empezaran a cavar en la caja. Durante un momento todos permanecimos en silencio mientras comíamos. Veía a la gente a mí alrededor desde la esquina de mi ojo, tomando pequeños bocados de mi pizza mientras yo perdía el apetito.

"Así que, Edward" - Charlie comenzó entre bocado y bocado - "Bella nos dijo que eres un editor junior en la editorial en la que ella trabaja".

Edward tragó toda la comida de su boca y asintió con entusiasmo. "Sí, señor".

"Oh, nada de formalismos. Puedes llamarlo Charlie", mi madre le ofreció amablemente.

"Señor está bien", mi padre se quejó y sentí moverse la esquina de mi boca en una sonrisa agradecida.

"Sí, está bien", Edward se rió con comodidad y le dio una sonrisa a mi madre, la cual ella aceptó con gusto.

"¿Qué edad tienes, entonces?", Charlie estaba en su papel, ¿quién era yo para interrumpir? Me alivió saber que él estaba actuando como un padre y mirando por el bien de su hija. Al menos eso no había cambiado.

"Hago veintisiete en mayo, señor".

"¿Así que tú eres más joven que Bella?", Charlie pareció escéptico y lo tomé como una señal para unirme a la conversación.

"Sólo por un par de meses, papá".

"¿Qué edad tenías cuando te hiciste editora jefe, Bella?", pude ver a dónde iba esto, y aunque sentí como si tuviera que desviar las preguntas de mi padre, todavía estaba disgustada por el comportamiento anterior de Edward, así que decidí dejarlo a su suerte.

"Veintiséis", me encogí de hombros y miré a Edward por la esquina de mi ojo. Si las preguntas de Charlie estaban haciéndole sentir incómodo, no lo demostraba.

"Bella es muy impulsiva", Edward se giró para sonreírme, pero no llegó a sus ojos, y el doble sentido de sus palabras no se me escapó. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y les dio un rápido apretón antes de tirar su mano hacia atrás. Para todos aquellos que miraban se vería como un gesto dulce, pero el momento en el que retiró la mano sentí la grasa de la pizza cubrir la mía. Reduje mis ojos hacia él y me limpié las manos con una servilleta limpia.

"Edward está escribiendo un libro", dije de manera casual, pensando deliberadamente en su logro.

"¡Eso es maravilloso!", mi madre exclamó. "¿Cuándo será publicado? Definitivamente me gustaría leerlo".

"Oh no" - le dije antes de que Edward pudiera decir una sola palabra - "nadie se ha ofrecido todavía para publicárselo", esa declaración tenía la intención de dar en el blanco, y por cómo Edward se enderezó con rigidez, obviamente lo había hecho.

"Ha habido un cierto interés", él dijo casi para sí mismo y se concentró en la rebanada de pizza que colgaba sin fuerzas en su mano.

"Estoy segura de que no pasará mucho tiempo, cariño", le sonreí con dulzura y acaricié su bíceps.

Él me dio una sonrisa tensa y luego me sorprendió poniendo su mano en mi muslo. Me cabreé al instante. Teníamos un acuerdo que excluía específicamente cualquier tocamiento en los muslos. Pasó lentamente la mano arriba y abajo por la cara interna de mi muslo, sin apartar los ojos de mi madre, quien estaba divagando sobre la cantidad de respeto que ella tenía hacia los escritores y hacia los lugares interesantes a los que llevaban a sus lectores.

Dejé caer mi mano debajo de la mesa y la coloqué en la de él con firmeza, deteniendo sus movimientos. Clavé las uñas en la palma de su mano y sentí su brazo sacudirse por el arañazo. Él puso sus dedos sobre mi muslo en un intento de que lo dejara, pero no lo iba a hacer tan fácilmente y mantuve mis manos sobre él con fuerza.

Finalmente él retiró su mano y se frotó la otra por debajo de la mesa. Me sentí victoriosa por un momento, hasta que mis ojos cayeron sobre mi padre. Él nos miraba con desconfianza, y siendo un policía, yo sabía que él sabía que algo estaba pasando. Me temía que no iba a tardar mucho en descubrir nuestra pequeña estratagema, y nerviosamente recogí la rebanada de pizza a medio comer de mi plato, manteniendo mis ojos centrados en él con fascinación.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz cuidadosamente compuesta de mi madre. "Así que, Bella" - empezó con cautela - "Jacob y Leah se van a casar el mes que viene".

Mi mundo entero se paró con sus palabras y sentí desaparecer el color de mi cara.

"¿Cómo dices?", dije ahogada mientras miraba hacia arriba para encontrar a mi madre nerviosa intercambiando miradas con mi padre, quien sabiamente había decidido mantener sus ojos en la botella de cerveza delante de él.

"Jacob y Leah se van a casar el mes que viene", mi madre repitió lentamente, sus ojos me miraban con simpatía.

"¿Quiénes son Jacob y Leah?", Edward preguntó a mi lado y yo giré la cabeza en su dirección, mis ojos eran suplicantes.

"¿Bella no te ha hablado acerca de Jacob?", mi padre le preguntó con recelo. Por supuesto que estaba sospechando. ¿Cómo era posible que mi novio de dos años no supiera nada de mi amigo de la infancia y novio desde el décimo grado hasta la universidad?

"¿Bella?", Edward preguntó con cautela y se volvió hacia mí. No pude mirarlo mientras decía las siguientes palabras. El pensamiento de que Edward viera mi mayor debilidad me estaba matando, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que explicárselo, ya que había eliminado de la carpeta toda mi historia con Jacob. Di una respiración profunda mientras me fijé en que Edward finalmente estaba viendo las grietas en el pavimento... cómo mi armadura fallaba cuidadosamente.

"Jacob fue mi novio durante seis años. Él me engañó con mi mejor amiga en la universidad, y al parecer se van a casar el mes que viene", di un salto de mi asiento sin decir una palabra y fui directa hacia mi habitación, las lágrimas caían libremente de mis ojos al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Bueno, esta tarde estaba cada vez mejor con cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

**Aquí**** está la primera parte, ya sabéis algo del pasado de Bella y por qué se comporta así.**

**Mañana seguiremos con la 2ª parte ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24.**


	9. Los padres 2ª parte

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

**Holaaaa, vamos con la segunda parte de la visita de los padres. Van a estar en bastantes capítulos más, por lo que aún les queda mucho que "fingir" :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Los padres, 2ª parte **

¿Qué coño había pasado?

No estaba seguro de si debía seguirla como un buen novio haría, pero a juzgar por el silencio cargado que llenaba la habitación, decidí que probablemente era mejor mantenerme al margen de ella. Renee estaba mirando a Charlie con remordimiento y Charlie parecía estar pensando en su huida... tanto como yo en este momento.

La reacción de Bella a las palabras de Renee me tomó por sorpresa, pero no tanto como su explicación del tema. Era evidente por la expresión de Bella y la forma en la que evitó mirarme que le dolía como el infierno hablar de ello y despreciaba la idea de compartir algo tan personal conmigo. Ese hombre, Jacob, le hizo algo, eso estaba claro.

Sin embargo, no debía sentir lástima por ella. Ya sabéis, yo había tenido una pequeña visita de Jessica Stanley hoy. La arrogante que había estado coqueteando conmigo descaradamente en el último año y medio, llegó a mi cubículo justo después de que Bella se fuera a recoger a sus padres. Esperé una nueva ronda de lamida de labios y empujones de pechos en mi cara, pero eso se convirtió en una conversación bastante seria, exponiendo a la mujer a la que le había hecho una de las ofertas más importantes de mi vida y a la perra despiadada que yo sabía que era. Al parecer, Lauren, la secretaria de Aro y compañera, le habló a Jessica acerca de la recomendación que Bella dio de mi libro. Imaginaos mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que Jessica le había hablado de mi libro a Aro el jueves anterior, y que posteriormente Bella le robó el manuscrito a ella. Al principio me mostré reacio a creer la historia de Jessica, pero, cuando me dijo que Bella había llamado a Aro y le había pedido que fingiera que no sabía nada de eso, diciendo que yo era un hombre orgulloso y necesitaba que este asunto fuera tratado con delicadeza, todas las piezas comenzaron a ponerse en su sitio. Le di las gracias a Jessica por la información y le dije que se callara hasta que pudiéramos ver en qué dirección se dirigía esto.

Al principio me sentí traicionado. Me la había jugado la única persona en la oficina que debería conocer bien. Y entonces mis sentimientos de traición se transformaron en ira contra mí mismo. Yo debería haber sabido que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. De todas las cualidades que Bella había mostrado desde que empecé a trabajar para ella, la justicia no había sido sin duda una de ellas. ¿Por qué Bella aún me necesitaba para convencer a sus padres de que tenía novio? Incluso ahora, después de reunirme con ellos, estaba claro que la amaban y eran personas razonables. Ellos hubieran perdonado y comprendido su mentira. Ella incluso podría haberles dicho otra mentira y afirmar que su novio estaba fuera de la ciudad o que se había separado de él. No, ella necesitaba esto para mantenerme cerca, para conseguir este pequeño proyecto sabiendo que yo sería tan dependiente de ella como ella parecía ser de mí.

Salí de la oficina a las cinco, mi cabeza golpeaba con resentimiento. Al principio decidí contarle todo a Bella esta noche, hacer que le explicara su pequeña y sórdida mentira a sus padres y que viera qué se sentía al ser apuñalado por la espalda por alguien en quien habías depositado tu confianza. Hubiera llamado a Emmett para hablarle acerca de cómo había sido engañado, pero no estaba de ánimo para escuchar sus 'te lo dije'.

Tomándome mi segunda cerveza, la inspiración me golpeó. Me presentaría en la velada de Bella, pero lo convertiría en un circo. Yo la avergonzaría como ella me había avergonzado. Me comportaría como un estúpido delante de sus padres, y al final de la noche, les soltaría bruscamente la bomba.

Estaba claro que ese tío, Jacob, era un completo idiota, serle infiel a su novia con su mejor amiga, pero bueno, esas cosas pasaban, y probablemente él estaba cansado de su corazón insensible. Casi podía simpatizar con ese hombre... casi. No estaba diciendo que lo que había hecho estaba bien, pero no podía imaginar que fuera fácil estar en una relación con alguien como Bella. Probablemente merecía lo que le pasó... al igual que lo de ahora. La posibilidad de que eso que hizo Jacob hace años pudiera haber sido la causa del comportamiento de Bella, no me pasó desapercibida. Eso explicaría por qué una chica que fue criada por dos padres buenos se convirtiera en una perra horrible, pero mi capacidad de comprender y simpatizar quedó eclipsada por la amargura construida en mi interior, la cual conseguía alejar cualquier pensamiento de mi mente.

Podría parecer tan frío y despiadado como Bella, pero esta mujer tenía que ser derribada, y yo era el hombre para ese trabajo. No más Edward simpático. A la mierda ella y sus mentiras. Yo ya había terminado con este espectáculo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de empujar mi silla y decir que me iba, oí a Bella salir de la cocina.

Mis ojos cayeron sobre ella y lo que vi me golpeó y me perturbó. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y tristes. Ella se veía como una niña pequeña rota, y por alguna razón inexplicable eso me provocó un tirón en mi corazón. Nunca había sido bueno con chicas llorando. Yo la miré con recelo mientras ella hacía su camino hacia la mesa, con la cabeza agachada y los hombros caídos. Si este era otro acto de Bella, no iba a ser engañado otra vez.

Silenciosamente tomó su asiento a mi lado y vi a Renee mirar a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos, su padre daba espasmos nerviosos.

La mujer fuerte, decidida y con la personalidad más grande en esta sala, de repente parecía pequeña y vulnerable. Tragué fuerte, internamente rogándole que consiguiera calmarse. Por mucho que yo la odiara ahora mismo, necesitaba que ella fuera la mujer sin piedad y fría que yo conocía. Era la única forma en la que sería capaz de mantener mi decisión. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero yo no era del tipo que dañaba a alguien cuando estaba de bajón.

El silencio en la habitación fue muy pesado y me quedé mirando a las otras tres personas alrededor de la mesa con la esperanza de que alguien dijera algo.

"¿Cuándo?", su voz sonó ronca y rota, probablemente por las lágrimas anteriores. Mis ojos estaban clavados en ella, aunque ella todavía no me había mirado ni una vez.

"El siete de mayo", Renee contestó en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?", fue la siguiente pregunta, su voz salió más fuerte esta vez.

"¿Por qué, qué, cariño?", Renee, con nerviosismo, hizo la misma pregunta que yo me había estado haciendo.

"¿Por qué me lo has dicho, mamá?", Bella finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre, suplicante, causando un enorme agujero en mi pecho.

"Porque estás invitada. Tenía que decírtelo".

"¿Me han invitado?", y ahí estaba. El sonido de su voz mostró la fuerza dentro de ella, y di un suspiro de alivio. Ella iba a estar bien. Yo no sabía por qué me había preocupado, por qué no había esperado que ella pasara a través de esto, pero lo había hecho. Y mucho. Supuse que cuando habías visto a alguien todo el tiempo que yo había visto a Bella y era testigo de su valor inquebrantable, no quería que fallara. Era como si ese fracaso significara el fracaso de algo grande, algo más grande que tú, algo que habías admirado en secreto. Era como ver a un gran árbol caer después de que lo hayan cortado porque estaba empujando hacia arriba el pavimento. Sabes que tiene que irse, pero una vez que se ha ido, en realidad lo sientes por él... te sientes vacío.

"Sí cariño, por supuesto que lo han hecho. Billy Black es el mejor amigo de tu padre desde hace muchos años, como ya sabes. ¿Cómo puede casarse su único hijo y no invitarte?", Renee estaba hablando con cautela, probablemente tan nerviosa como yo por las consecuencias que pudieran derivarse.

"¿Tal vez porque Jacob Black es un infiel gilipollas? ¿Porque él me rompió el corazón? ¿Porque él era mi mejor amigo y me traicionó de la peor manera posible?", el pecho de Bella estaba agitado debido a su perorata. Era la primera vez que la había oído maldecir, y maldita sea... eso… era... caliente. Para mi propio disgusto sentí mi polla revolverse ligeramente. Miré a la mujer a mi lado desde la esquina de mi ojo y vi el fuego familiar quemar detrás de sus ojos. Esa era mi chica.

Espera. ¿Qué?

"¡Controla tu lenguaje, jovencita!", Charlie frunció el ceño desde el otro lado de la mesa y sentí como si a él le hubieran dado una patada en la espinilla. Creo que las circunstancias justificaba que ella dijera un par de improperios, y a mí personalmente no me importaba escucharla pronunciar esas palabras otra vez. Mi polla estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

"Ahora no, papá", Bella rechazó el reproche de su padre y mantuvo sus ojos en los de Renee.

"Lo siento, cariño", Renee suspiró profundamente y se frotó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos. "Supongo que veros a ti y a Edward juntos, y lo bien que lo has estado haciendo… supuse que te habías olvidado del incidente de Jacob, que manejarías mejor la noticia".

Y ahí estaba. La razón por la que Bella estaba haciendo esto. La realización me hizo sentir como si una luz se hubiera derramado sobre este sórdido asunto y miré a la mujer a mi lado con otros ojos... ojos iluminados. Bella le dijo esta mentira a sus padres porque ella tenía la esperanza de convencerlos de que había superado el tema de Jacob Black... una mentira que no estaba seguro de que ni ella se la creyera.

"Yo lo había superado. Lo había hecho", ella dijo la segunda parte con menos convicción y pude decir que Renee dudaba de la sinceridad de su hija, como yo.

"Por supuesto que sí", Renee sonrió de manera alentadora, pero sus ojos estaban contando una historia diferente.

"Mira Bells" - Charlie empezó y estuve sorprendido de que en realidad tuviera algo que añadir a este drama en frente de nosotros - "tu madre no podría haber previsto tu reacción. Ella probablemente también tenía la impresión de que Edward sabía todo acerca de Jacob", él la miró a ella y luego a mí con recelo, y yo sólo supe que las ruedas estaban girando en su cabeza. Bella me había mencionado que su padre era el jefe de la policía de Forks, y sin duda él podría oler una mentira. No podía culparlo. Uno podría pensar que su novio de dos años sabría todo sobre el estúpido que le arrancó el corazón a su chica.

Miré a Bella implorante. Ella tendría que explicar esta situación, porque yo no había conseguido nada. Ella giró su cabeza para mirarme por primera vez desde que volvió a entrar en el comedor, y pude ver que estaba derrotada y cansada. Casi me sentí mal por ella... casi.

"No se le dije a Edward porque no quería que algo así se cerniera sobre nuestra relación", ella explicó cuidadosamente, pidiendo el perdón que yo no podía darle. No había nada que perdonar, este era su show, no el mío. Que sus padres creyeran en la validez de nuestra relación o no, iba a afectar a su vida, no a la mía. De lo que sí me di cuenta fue que esta noche no era el momento adecuado para hacerla caer por lo de mi libro. Ella se había llevado una buena paliza, y mi venganza tendría que esperar a otro momento.

"Está bien, cariño", le sonreí de manera alentadora. "No cambia nada", yo la tranquilicé, y en su mayor parte no era una mentira. No cambiaba nada. Esto no cambiaba mis planes y sin duda no me iba a disuadir de enseñarle a Bella Swan una lección de modales. Insistí en mis palabras levantando la mano hasta su cara y pasando el pulgar por su mejilla. Era una mejilla muy bonita y había estado esperando la oportunidad de volverla a tocar, aunque eso no significaba nada. Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que ella se apoyara en mi mano. Fue un movimiento muy pequeño, pero estuvo ahí, y por alguna extraña razón eso provocó un tirón en mí. Sentí un lado posesivo que había estado latente durante años, y por una fracción de segundo quise acercarme y acunarla en mis brazos, decirle que todo estaría bien y que no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño así de nuevo. No lo hice, por supuesto, pero ese pensamiento me hizo soltar la mano bruscamente.

Sus ojos estaban en los míos y la incertidumbre y el miedo estaban ahí. Me aclaré la garganta y desvié los ojos hasta sus padres, quienes estaban mirándonos a nosotros. Renee tenía una expresión serena y pacífica en su rostro, mientras su padre parecía ya sospechar menos… al menos por ahora.

"¿Por eso habéis venido aquí?", Bella preguntó a sus padres, y la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Renee me hizo simpatizar con ella. Ella no era nada como su hija. Sus emociones eran visibles en su cara y no creía que ella fuera capaz de hacer daño intencionadamente a nadie. Sí, su anuncio de la próxima boda de Jacob podría haber sido inoportuno y con falta de tacto, pero sus razones eran justas e inocentes.

"Por supuesto que no, Bella", esa fue la primera vez que oí a Renne llamar a su hija por su nombre. "Hemos venido aquí porque te echamos de menos. Porque nos sentimos separados de tu vida y queríamos ser una parte de ella de nuevo".

Bella miró sus manos juntas con aire de culpabilidad. "Vosotros sois parte de mi vida", ella murmuró.

"No tanto como quisiéramos", Charlie suspiró con voz cansada. La charla le estaba afectando y de repente se vio diez años mayor. "Casi no vienes a visitarnos, y aunque entiendo que quieras evitar encontrarte con Jacob, no podemos verte sólo una vez o dos al año. Por lo tanto, si Mahoma no quiere venir a la montaña, habrá que llevar la montaña a Mahoma".

"Yo trato de visitaros todo lo que puedo", oí el puchero en la voz de Bella, y me habría reído al oír ese sonido característico de ella si no estuviera cautivado por completo por el cambio en su comportamiento normalmente controlado. Creo que nadie era inmune contra sus padres cuando usaban la frase de que no teníamos tiempo para ellos. Conocía la sensación muy bien.

"Lo sabemos, querida", Renee estuvo de vuelta con el apodo de confianza. "Es por eso que pensamos que podríamos ahorrarte el trabajo y venir a verte. Esta visita será larga, ¿te parece?".

Bella asintió con la cabeza y yo sonreí tranquilizadoramente a Renee, quien aceptó mi sonrisa con un gesto agradecido.

"¿No hablemos más de esto, vale?", la voz de Renee se iluminó mientras se acercaba a la mesa y le daba un apretón a las manos de Bella. "Este ha sido un gran día, hemos conocido a Edward y te hemos visto a ti".

"Claro", estuve de acuerdo con un entusiasmo falso. "Sin embargo, tan grande como esto ha sido, se está haciendo tarde y yo probablemente debería irme".

La cara de Renee cayó ligeramente, pero se las arregló para poner una sonrisa comprensiva. Me levanté y Charlie se levantó al mismo tiempo, probablemente muriendo por excusarse de la situación.

"Yo también debería retirarme", él explicó y bostezó para confirmarlo.

"¡Oh Edward, ha sido genial conocerte!", Renee se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo maternal. Yo respondí abrazándola también y tirándola hacia atrás para darle una sonrisa brillante. Había estado bien conocerla a ella e incluso a Charlie. Eran buena gente.

"Encantado de conocerte también", asentí con la cabeza con entusiasmo y me giré para tenderle la mano a Charlie.

"Supongo que eres un fan de los Mariners, Edward", él preguntó mientras me agitaba la mano con fuerza. El hombre tenía una mano de hierro y estaba seguro de que estaba poniendo un poco más de fuerza en ella como una advertencia. Era Papá Oso y él me estaba mirando. Venga Charlie, ahora déjame ir.

"Sí, señor", dije con orgullo y puse mis manos en mis caderas.

"Bien entonces, tal vez podamos hablar de eso largo y tendido cuando nos veamos mañana", estuve sorprendido por su invitación y parpadeé un par de veces.

"Por supuesto", finalmente le respondí y recibí un guiño estoico de él. Por lo menos estaba claro de dónde no había obtenido Bella su carácter.

"Te acompaño", Bella dijo en voz baja a mi lado y yo asentí para que ella tomara la iniciativa.

La seguí hacia el hall de la entrada con un último saludo a Renee, quien nos miraba como una madre contenida. Mis ojos siguieron el suave balanceo de las caderas de Bella hacia la entrada. Esa mujer sin duda tenía curvas que se prolongaban durante días, y si yo no estuviera tan consternado por su personalidad poco atractiva, su cuerpo estaría jadeando y pidiendo más.

Ella abrió la puerta y se puso a un lado para dejarme pasar. Salí al pasillo de su edificio, y cuando me di la vuelta para despedirme, la encontré de pie frente a su puerta, la puerta estaba ligeramente cerrada detrás de ella.

Ella me miraba a un ritmo medido, retorciéndose las manos a los costados.

"Gracias Edward", dijo ella en voz baja, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de las luces del techo. "Has estado...", ella se desvaneció.

"No hay problema", le dije a la ligera, tratando de descartar la sensación de pesadez sobre nosotros.

"Cuando la noche empezó, yo tenía miedo de que hubieras decidido renunciar a nuestro acuerdo, pero al final... realmente has sabido mantenerlo por mí. Tengo que darte las gracias por eso", parecía incómoda, y me imaginé que debía ser difícil para ella dar las gracias y encima en serio.

"Sí, como he dicho, no hay problema", le contesté de forma rápida y traté de fingir indiferencia.

Ella me miró con escepticismo, probablemente sorprendida por mi respuesta indiferente, y finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, aceptándola.

"Parecías molesto antes, y sé que he dicho que podíamos hablar de ello más tarde. ¿Crees que podrías decirme mañana lo que ha pasado?", ella se mostró reticente, pero sólo porque lo más probable era que no tuviera la fuerza para hablar de ninguna cosa después de la noche que había tenido.

"Hablaremos mañana", confirmé y le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa. "Buenas noches señorita Swan".

Ella me miró un poco desconcertada por mi despedida formal, pero me contestó igual. "Buenas noches Sr. Cullen".

Y con eso me despedí. Un momento después oí la puerta delantera cerrarse suavemente detrás de mí y me volví para mirar la puerta cerrada.

Bueno, ciertamente no era como me imaginaba que terminaría la noche. Yo definitivamente no llegué a cumplir la venganza que pensaba, pero me dio una muy buena idea de la vida y de los problemas de Bella Swan. Cosa que iba a utilizar a mi favor. El tiempo lo era todo, y mi momento llegaría, sin duda. Me aseguraría de eso.

Esta tarde pensaba poner en evidencia a la señorita Swan, pero parecía que alguien en su pasado ya lo había hecho por mí. ¿Acaso ella había matado toda la confianza que yo tenía en ella? Tal vez ¿Estaba siendo un estúpido empeñándome en romperla tanto como ella me había roto a mí? Claro... ¿por qué no? ¿Sentía lastima por esa mujer? Sí ¿Definitivamente iba a hacerlo? Las normas tenían que cambiar... por supuesto. Se iban a doblar a mi favor... podías apostar tu maldita vida en ello.

* * *

**Ya ha terminado el primer día en el que tienen que fingir, a ver cómo sigue la cosas ahora. ¡Nos vemos el miércoles! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee.**


	10. El jugador

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

**Holaaaa, vamos con un nuevo capitulo. Estoy muy contenta de que os esté gustando la historia, y eso que aún os queda, porque hasta el capitulo 33... puede pasar de todo ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – El jugador**

"Un café con leche desnatada y un café normal, sin leche", recité mi pedido regular a la guapa detrás del mostrador del Starbucks. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por llamar mi atención, empujando deliberadamente la cadera hacia fuera todo lo que podía. Yo le di las gracias con una sonrisa de medio lado, y luché para no rodar los ojos mientras ella se reía y se sonrojaba profundamente. Demasiado fácil.

Era martes por la mañana, el día después de la presentación desastrosa de los padres de Bella, y debía decir que me sentía ligero como una pluma y listo para conquistar el mundo. Pensé en la forma en la que había procedido en este asunto, y me acordé de algo que me decía mi padre cada vez que intentaba motivarme para que estudiara más: _'El conocimiento es poder, hijo'_. Cierto, doctor Carlisle, cierto. Con esa nueva revelación pagué el pedido, cogí el café y me despedí con un guiño en dirección a Stacey. No, eso debería ser suficiente para sostenerla hasta que volviera.

Hice mi camino hacia las oficinas de Amanecer, hora más temprano de lo normal. Me acordé de que a Bella le gustaba ir a la oficina temprano, y a juzgar por la noche loca que tuvo anoche, sólo podía imaginar que iba a estar fuera de su casa al amanecer en un intento de evitar a sus padres.

Tomé la decisión ayer por la noche cuando llegué a casa y me quedé mirando el techo de mi habitación durante horas, contemplando cuál sería mi siguiente paso. Y una vez que lo hice, me dormí como un bebé. Ya sabéis, al igual que cualquier otro hombre por ahí, le iba a dar cosas buenas que escuchar, no me gustaba la confrontación. Iba a evitarla a toda costa. Otra cosa que los hombres odiábamos era ser los chicos malos. Así, en lugar de bailar el vals en la oficina de la señorita Swan esta mañana, revelando todo lo que Jessica me dijo y luego pavoneándome hacia fuera como el ganador que era, iba a tomar otro curso de acción, uno que seguramente daría sus frutos más adelante.

_El conocimiento es poder, cariño._

Diez minutos más tarde estaba entrando en la zona de recepción de Amanecer, con el café en la mano y una sonrisa en mi cara.

Llegué a la puerta de la oficina de la señorita Swan y vi luz dentro. Bueno, ¿adivinad quién estaba ahí?

Toqué y giré la manija, entrando sin esperar respuesta. Entré en su oficina para encontrarla inclinada sobre su portátil; sus gafas estaban apoyadas en su nariz haciéndola parecer una sexy bibliotecaria de una fantasía, y tenía el pelo recogido. Adiós vestido informal de la noche anterior, y hola al traje de jefa con energía explosiva.

Su cabeza se levantó y sus ojos cayeron en los míos con un sobresalto.

Buenos días", yo sonreí ampliamente e hice mi camino hacia su escritorio. Ella se vio desaliñada por un momento, como si estuviera tratando de situarse, y luego vi sus ojos claros y recibí una pequeña sonrisa. Sus sonrisas eran cada vez mejores, tenía que señalar, eran menos forzadas.

"Buenos días", ella respondió con los ojos brillantes y luego vio el café en mi mano.

"¿Café?", le ofrecí, poniendo el café en su escritorio frente a ella.

"¿Con leche desnatada?", ella preguntó y me dio una mirada cómica, algo que me pilló con la guardia baja por un momento. Mierda, eso había sido inesperado.

"Por supuesto", me encogí de hombros de manera espectacular y me gané un gesto de aprobación antes de que ella cogiera el café y lo elevara hasta sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente, saboreando el aroma de la bebida, y luego los abrió y me miró con nerviosismo.

"Gracias. Necesitaba esto", ella murmuró y una vez más me sorprendió la vulnerabilidad en su voz.

"Pensé que lo necesitarías", yo respondí comprensivamente y luego tomé asiento frente a ella.

Ella vio mis movimientos y luego bebió un sorbo de su café, desviando los ojos hacia el borde de la copa. Bonitos labios.

"Así que..." - ella dijo alentadoramente - "¿supongo que te gustaría tener esa conversación ahora, no?"

"No hay mucho que hablar en realidad", me encogí de hombros y tomé un sorbo de mi propio café. "Sólo quería aclarar un par de cosas".

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, probablemente confundida por mi repentino cambio, pero se encogió de hombros y me pidió que continuara con un movimiento de su mano.

"En primer lugar, siento mi comportamiento de anoche. Se me hacía tarde y Emmett me puso de los nervios, por lo que no llegué a tu casa en el mejor de los estados de ánimo". Era una mentira, pero era necesario si iba a jugar como quería jugar.

"¿Emmett?", ella me preguntó, y por supuesto que ella no sabía quién era Emmett, ¿por qué iba a saberlo? No es que nos moviéramos en los mismos círculos sociales.

"Emmett es mi mejor amigo", le expliqué y dejé mi vaso sobre la mesa, lo que permitió que el café se enfriara un poco antes de quemar la piel de mi lengua.

"Podría haber sido bueno mencionarlo en tu lista", ella frunció el ceño con desaprobación hacia mí.

Alcé las cejas para desafiarla, recordándole la pieza vital de información que ella dejó fuera de su carpeta. Una pieza de información que fácilmente nos podría haber expuesto a sus padres, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

"Touché", ella se rió en voz baja y me dio un guiño sarcástico. ¡Un guiño! Si alguna vez pensé que mi mirada era letal, ese pequeño truco de ella sería suficiente para poner a un hombre de rodillas. Malditamente caliente.

La vi envolver sus labios sensuales sobre el borde del vaso, y traté de ahogar el gemido que se estaba construyendo en mi pecho. ¿Esta mujer estaba tratando de matarme hoy? _Recuerda... perra letal_, me regañé a mí mismo.

"¿Qué pasa con el guiño?", dejé escapar antes de que pudiera detenerme. Hoy estaba actuando como un completo idiota.

Ella me miró con sorpresa y vi los pequeños diablos que bailaban detrás de sus ojos.

"Se me ocurrió tomarlo prestado de ti. Ya sabes… probar cosas nuevas", ella me contestó con sorna y sentí arder la punta de mis oídos. "¿Qué piensas tú, puedo llevarlo a cabo?".

"Bueno...", estaba agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo. No podía decirle exactamente a esa mujer que su gesto inocente me estaba poniendo duro y que apreciaba que hiciera algo diferente, ¿lo apreciaba? "Creo que deberías dejárselo a los profesionales".

Ella se encogió de hombros, y en el silencio cayó entre nosotros.

"¿Había algo más?", ella me preguntó después de un momento.

Me quedé mirándola sin comprender, mi mente seguía perdida en algún lugar de las alcantarillas. "¿Qué?", pregunté sospechosamente.

"Bueno, has dicho que en primer lugar sentías tu comportamiento de anoche. Yo sólo presumo que debe haber una segunda cosa, ¿no?", ella me preguntó como si yo fuera un idiota, cosa que hoy iba a ser difícil negar.

"Sí, por supuesto, lo siento", me tropecé con mis disculpas e internamente rodé los ojos por mi comportamiento voluble. Parecía que había perdido todas las habilidades para construir frases con sentido. ¿Y todo por un guiño y un par de labios de mierda? Me recompuse y me removí en mi silla a propósito... ¿no sé si sabéis a qué me refiero? Y si no lo sabéis, obviamente nunca habéis tenido un pene semi-erecto, o sois chicas. "Creo que deberías ir a la boda de Jacob. Y yo iré contigo".

La habitación se quedó tan silenciosa que se podía escuchar caer un alfiler. Ella me miró con la boca abierta, y mi mente evocó inmediatamente una imagen de ella mirándome así... pero de rodillas. Joder, ¿qué me pasaba hoy?

"¿Perdón? ¿Te importaría repetir eso? Porque te juro que acabo de oír que has dicho que yo debería ir a la boda de Jacob y que debería llevarte conmigo", su voz era de piedra y fría, todo lo cómico había abandonado su cara. Al principio yo estuve triste de que Bella la perra estuviera de vuelta, pero era un medio necesario para un fin.

"Me has oído bien", le dije con mi mejor voz valiente.

"¿Estás jodidamente loco?" ¡Oh, por favor, que no maldijera! ¡Acababa de recibir una imagen mental de ella chupándomela y ahora estaba cayendo como una bomba! Si no lo habíais notado, era un mamón cuando se trataba de una mujer hablando mal. Algo acerca de una bella dama diciendo cosas malas era un giro completo para mí. Así que me disparé.

"Parece que hablas muy mal cuando hablas de él", la observé en silencio, pero por la expresión de su cara, ella definitivamente no apreciaba mis agudas habilidades de observación.

Ella estaba absolutamente enfurecida, y verla enfadada era impresionante, y aterrador, como una mierda.

"Por favor, explícate, porque yo no puedo por mi vida entender cómo has tomado tú esa decisión, o cualquiera otra para el caso".

"Lo entiendo. No estoy tratando de tomar la decisión por ti, simplemente estoy haciendo una sugerencia", le expliqué con cuidado. Tenía que retroceder un poco. Que estuviera de acuerdo con mi sugerencia era de vital importancia para que mi plan se ejecutara correctamente. Sin su consentimiento, volvería al principio.

"¿Por qué tendría que estar de acuerdo con esa absurda sugerencia?", dijo las palabras con fuerza.

"Porque será la mejor manera de olvidarte de ese idiota", le expliqué poco a poco. "¿No entiendes que mostrarte en su boda con un novio a cuestas, podría joderle por completo su mente?"

"Explícate", ella me contestó secamente, pero pude decir que estaba más abierta a mi razonamiento.

"Conozco a los hombres, ya que yo soy uno", ella me dio una mirada molesta y yo procedí sin obstáculos. "¿No crees que Jacob espera que no aparezcas? Quiero decir, por lo que oí la noche anterior, parece como si casi evitaras visitar a tus padres con el fin de evitar ver a Jacob".

Ella asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

"¿No crees que él sabe eso? Su padre es el mejor amigo de tu padre. Tus padres siguen siendo los mejores amigos de él, y él sigue siendo el chico de oro para sus ojos. Él te jodió a ti y consiguió a otra chica en el proceso", pude ver una fugaz mirada de dolor en sus características y luego desapareció. "Él no tiene que cambiar una maldita cosa en su vida, a pesar de que es el gilipollas en este culebrón. ¡Debe pagar!".

"Obviamente no estoy contenta con cómo están las cosas, pero no veo cómo el hecho de que me muestre en su boda con un novio vaya a cambiar eso", la señorita Swan estaba perdiendo el interés en mi propuesta, y yo necesitaba que aceptara.

"¿No te das cuenta? Presentarte en la boda con tu novio de hace dos años será un golpe total para su ego. Él está pensando que tú todavía estás suspirando por él, y que nunca vas a encontrar nada mejor que él. Esta es tu oportunidad para mostrarle que él ya no tiene ningún poder sobre ti. Que fue fácil de superar", estaba vendiendo mi mejor juego, y todo lo que podía esperar es que ella lo comprara. "No hay nada más delicado que el ego de un hombre, y creo que es hora de acabar con el suyo, ¿no crees?".

Ella me miró contemplativamente, y prácticamente pude ver las ruedas girando detrás de sus ojos.

_Por favor, di que sí. Por favor, di que sí._

"Faltan más de tres semanas para la boda. Eso significaría que vendrías conmigo incluso después de que nuestro acuerdo hubiera terminado", ella me miró dubitativa. Yo no la culpaba, sin embargo, aún no me había hecho la pregunta más importante, ¿qué ganaba yo? "¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?". Buena chica.

"Bueno, podemos asegurar que nuestro acuerdo se extienda a cinco semanas", señalé, y ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Vamos a verlo como un seguro… si tú quieres".

Ese pensamiento se instaló en sus ojos y ella me miró como si hubiera crecido. Sí, yo podía crecer también, señorita Swan.

"¿Un seguro?", ella sabía lo que yo había querido decir, pero ella quería que yo lo dijera en voz alta para que fuera verdadero.

"Sí, un seguro que garantice que das referencias de mi libro. Ya sabes" - tomé una respiración profunda - "yo sé que Aro es un hombre muy ocupado, estoy seguro de que no tendrá la oportunidad de leer mi manuscrito entero antes de que esas tres semanas se hayan terminado. De esta manera compro algo de tiempo y me aseguro de que no huyes de este acuerdo sin cumplir con lo tuyo".

"Pero señor Cullen, me pediste que no le dijera ninguna opinión a Aro sobre tu manuscrito. Se lo he recomendado simplemente como me pediste. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?", ella preguntó formalmente, era conducta de profesional.

"No te estoy pidiendo que le des tu opinión, señorita Swan. Todavía quiero que Aro publique mi libro porque él crea en él. Lo que estoy tratando de sugerir con esta extensión es que te asegures de que Aro lo tiene leído para el momento en el que Jacob contraiga matrimonio", había expuesto mi negocio, y creo que ella se vio impresionada.

"Debo decir, Sr. Cullen, que me has sorprendido", ella sonrió con frialdad. "Suenas más como yo".

"Soy un principiante que aprende rápido, señorita Swan", le dije simplemente.

"Lo eres", ella asintió con una sonrisa que había perdido su matiz frío. "Muy bien. Debo decir que yo podría obtener más de esto que tú". No cuentes con ello, cariño. "Acepto tu sugerencia".

Le sonreí victoriosamente y reprimí la euforia evidente que estaba sintiendo.

"Bien", le di una respuesta redactada, porque me temía que si decía algo más, podría sospechar y retirar su decisión inicial.

Cogí el café de su escritorio con miedo a que estuviera frío, pero estaba perfecto y me tomé un trago enorme para calmar mis nervios.

"He decidido cuál será nuestra primera actividad divertida", le sonreí una vez que dejé mi vaso vacío sobre la mesa. La inspiración me golpeó ayer por la noche cuando estaba repitiendo los acontecimientos de la noche en mi cabeza.

"Oh, ¿debo tener miedo, Sr. Cullen?", Bella pareció juguetona de nuevo, y me sentí aliviado al ver que ella en realidad me sonreía.

"Mucho, señorita Swan", yo respondí y solemnemente moví la cabeza. La oí reírse en voz baja y respondí dándole mi sonrisa torcida. Ninguna respuesta inusual. Gmpfh. "Este sábado iremos a la Fiesta anual del Narciso en Tacoma", dije como si hubiera anunciado el ganador de la Lotería Nacional.

"¿Fiesta del Narciso?", Bella arrugó la nariz de la manera más linda. Sí, casi tan linda como una serpiente de cascabel, me recordé a mí mismo. "¿No es eso un poco... blando... para ti, Edward?".

"Bueno, me fijé en que tu madre amó las flores que le di ayer por la noche, y eran narcisos. Pensé que a las dos damas os gustaría", le expliqué un poco a la defensiva.

Bella se rió. Oh. Santa. Mierda. ¡Ella se había reído! Y no había sido nada falso... no se había visto obligada... y sin duda era uno de los mejores sonidos que había escuchado. Y había escuchado un montón de deliciosos sonidos femeninos.

La miré en estado de shock, y una vez que ella se recuperó me pareció que su piel ya estaba ruborizándose. Creo que su explosión de alegría la sorprendió tanto como a mí, porque inmediatamente se volvió tímida y nerviosa.

"Eso suena bien, Edward", su voz era pequeña e insegura, pero odiaba que ella no se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda a mi alrededor como para dejarse ir.

"Si le dices a alguien esto, tendré que matarte", le advertí en broma, desesperado porque volviera a su ligereza anterior. "Además, no hay nada que diga que un hombre no puede disfrutar de una buena flor".

Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa y su rubor pareció estar desapareciendo, junto con su timidez. "No estoy de acuerdo, pero no voy a decir nada, y aunque no estoy segura de que mi padre vaya a estar entusiasmado con eso, estoy segura de que mi madre lo amará absolutamente".

"¿Y tú?", me atreví a preguntar.

"Sí, yo también", ella asintió con la cabeza con decisión y desvió los ojos hacia sus manos que se retorcían en su regazo, sus dientes mordían su labio inferior de manera preocupante. Me había dado cuenta de que ella hacía eso cuando estaba insegura de sí misma, y decidí recordarlo para futuras referencias.

"Voy a ganarme a tu padre de nuevo con nuestra próximo cita", anuncié en tono de broma y me gané una risa suave de ella. Ella parecía estar haciendo eso más, y yo estaba muy contento al respecto, era malditamente más fácil comunicarse con esta mujer cuando no estaba constantemente atacando. Estuve realmente sorprendido al descubrir que no despreciaba su compañía cuando ella actuaba como un ser humano normal. Ella no me estaba ablandando, sólo estaba haciendo mi juego defensivo mucho menos complicado. "Así que, ¿cuáles son los planes para esta noche?".

Ella levantó la vista de sus manos y suspiró profundamente. "He pensado que podríamos ir a cenar. De esa manera estoy segura de que mi madre estará demasiado distraída con todas las personas como para soltarme otra bomba, y mi padre estará muy ocupado quejándose de las opciones del menú".

Me reí de su intento de hacer agradable la situación y luego asentí con la cabeza. "¿Nos encontramos allí, o en qué estabas pensando?".

"Puedes encontrarte con nosotros allí. No necesitamos estar los cuatro metidos en un taxi", ella metió la mano en su bolso y cogió una tarjeta de visita. "¿Conoces Paragon?", me preguntó y luego me entregó la tarjeta del restaurante, sus dedos ligeramente rozaron los míos y eso me causó un escalofrío no deseado a través de mi cuerpo.

"He oído hablar de él, pero nunca he estado", respondí y eché un vistazo a la tarjeta.

"Es un gran lugar. Ponen jazz y bandas de blues tocan en vivo, y la comida es realmente buena", Bella casi parecía excitada, si poseía esa capacidad "¿Nos vemos allí a las siete?".

"Claro", estuve de acuerdo y metí la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi pecho. "¿Cuál es el código de vestimenta?"

"Es un poco lujoso. No hace falta corbata pero tampoco vayas con vaqueros y camiseta", ella me explicó rápidamente. "Charlie probablemente lo odiará, pero en este momento no puedo decir que me importe mucho. Es algo difícil de complacer".

"A mí me parece bastante fácil", me encogí de hombros, pero lamenté contradecirla de inmediato. No era mi lugar dar alguna opinión sobre sus padres. La miré con atención, pero me encontré que ella parecía estar bien con mis observaciones, y si no lo estaba, no lo estaba mostrando.

"Tal vez porque eres un hombre".

"Tal vez", estuve de acuerdo y sonreí. Mis mejillas se estaban dañando por tanta sonrisa y temí que podría estar dominando mi falsa sonrisa un poco mejor. "Debería ponerme en marcha. Son casi las ocho", dije y me levanté.

"Gracias Edward. Esto ha sido muy productivo", Bella respondió.

"No hay problema", asentí con la cabeza e hice mi camino hacia la puerta de su oficina.

"¿Te importaría enviarme mis citas de hoy, Sr. Cullen?", Bella dijo detrás de mí, y no pude reprimir la sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara. La jefa estaba de vuelta y estuve una vez más asombrado de lo bien que ella era capaz de pasar de una personalidad a otra.

"Ahora mismo, señorita Swan", yo respondí mientras abría la puerta de su oficina. Le di un guiño final y caminé hacia mi cubículo.

La operación Bella Swan estaba yendo por el buen camino, y me sentí como un gato que estaba robando crema.

* * *

**Bueno, han alargado un poco más el "acuerdo", ya veremos que pasa...**

** ¡Nos vemos el viernes! Aunque aqui en España sea fiesta subiré capitulo igual, que tampoco me cuesta mucho ;)**

**Por cierto, os dejo mi cuenta de facebook donde iré subiendo cosas de los fics que traduzca, por si alguien quiere agregarme:**

** www . facebook andri . fanfics  
**

**(Recordad quitar los espacios)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie.**


	11. Paragon

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

**Hola, ¿que tal va el día de fiesta para las españolas? Aquí ha caído un agua que para que... Bueno, os dejo un capitulo bastante entretenido, ya veréis por qué :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Paragon**

Entré en el restaurante lleno de gente pasándome una mano por el pelo nerviosamente. El lugar estaba decorado excepcionalmente, y literalmente, te llevaba de vuelta a la vieja América, pero con un toque moderno. Genial. La música me obligó a mantener mi cuerpo balanceándose a su ritmo. Era jazz y blues, sorprendente. Me resultaba difícil creer que este sería el tipo de lugar que alguien como la señorita Swan frecuentara con regularidad, la sola idea de su postura rígida en un lugar tan flojo y perezoso parecía casi ridícula.

Sonreí torcidamente a la chica de la entrada y pregunté por la mesa de los Swan. Ella me acompañó con una influencia exagerada de sus caderas y me dijo que el resto de mi grupo no había llegado todavía y luego le pedí una bebida con un bateó de pestañas.

Mi helada Heineken llegó momentos después mientras estudiaba lo que me rodeaba. La gente parecía relajada y sin embargo no pude evitar la sensación de que eran un poco pretenciosos, vestidos con sus trajes de diseño y bebiendo cócteles con mucho cuidado... incluso los chicos. Que gays. Me sentí y tomé un largo trago de la botella de cerveza, renunciando a la sonrisa mientras llegaba a la conclusión de por qué a la señorita Swan le gustaba este lugar. Era de clase alta, pero con la suficiente decoración como para parecer casi normal. Era falso. Así como ella. Mis ojos se fueron a la entrada y entonces vi a Charlie y a Renee entrando en el restaurante, Renne parecía entusiasmada mientras sus ojos bailaban sobre su entorno... Charlie estaba más reservado, venía casi a regañadientes. '_No te culpo, amigo'_, me dije a mí mismo mientras me reía al ver su expresión incómoda. La señorita Swan podría haberse ganado a uno de ellos con la elección de esta noche, pero el otro iba a ser mucho más duro de roer. Todavía rondaba por mi mente que la señorita Swan pudiera ser la descendencia de estas dos personas que no parecían tener un hueso falso en sus cuerpos. Mientras estaba pensando en ese fenómeno, la vi. Un torbellino de un enderezado y suave flequillo enmarcaba su rostro, sus ojos eran oscuros y dramáticos, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo sangre. Ella estaba nerviosa mientras llevaba a sus padres hacia el mostrador, y mis ojos bajaron desde su cuello hacia su cuerpo.

Santa. Mierda.

Llevaba un vestido negro de manga larga y un hombro al descubierto, se veía como si estuviera pintado en ella. Era ceñido y abrazaba su cuerpo delgado y modesto mostrando sus increíbles curvas, desde los montículos suaves de sus pechos hasta la inclinación femenina de sus caderas. Mis ojos siguieron el movimiento de sus piernas y observé que el vestido era peligrosamente corto. Cuando bajé los ojos aún más con la esperanza de ver más pierna de la que ya le había visto, vi que sólo una pequeña porción de su suave piel lechosa era visible antes de que un par de botas negras de cuero patentado bajaran desde casi su muslo hasta sus diez centímetros de tacón. Santa mierda... la mujer llevaba unas jodidas botas... y yo quería... yo sólo quería... todo.

"Edward", oí a Charlie saludarme y me di cuenta de que estaba de pie en nuestra mesa mientras yo me comía con los ojos a su hija como un pervertido con una erección. Bien, ¿no? ¿Era su novio o no lo era? ¿Seguramente se me permitía disfrutar de su aspecto, obviamente, más que cualquier otro hijo de puta aquí, no?

"Buenas tardes señor", le respondí amablemente mientras me ponía tieso, tratando desesperadamente de ocultar mi pequeño problema... o grande - si se me permitía decirlo - en mis pantalones. Le sacudí la mano con fuerza y traté de ignorar la mirada significativa que me estaba dando. Ese hombre no se perdía nada. Buen policía.

"Buenas tardes, Renee", le sonreí a la mujer a su lado y me incliné para besarla en la mejilla. "¿Puedo decir que te ves hermosa esta noche?", y para ser una mujer mayor, sin duda lo estaba. No dudaba de dónde había sacado Bella su físico.

"Por supuesto que sí", Renee se rió de mi caballería y le dio un rápido apretón a mis dedos antes de instalarse en su asiento junto a Charlie. "Una mujer nunca puede conseguir bastante cuando se trata de elogios, ¿no, cariño?", ella le hizo un guiño a la mujer de pie junto a mí, una mujer a la que no me había atrevido a mirar de nuevo. Sonreí sabiendo que estaba ahí y dirigí mi mirada a Bella con cautela, se encontraba actualmente mordisqueando su labio inferior. Ella estaba, obviamente, nerviosa, pero si era por mi culpa o por sus padres, no lo sabía. Sus ojos se levantaron para encontrar los de Renee y le sonrió en respuesta antes de pasar su mirada ardiente a mí. Yo estaba clavado en el lugar en el que estaba de pie, con algo duro formado entre mis piernas y que era imposible mover.

¿Qué mierda?

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento pesado, nuestros ojos estaban aparentemente atrapados en un callejón sin salida, antes de que yo los apartara con mucho esfuerzo. Sus cejas se elevaron un poco, con miedo supuse, y luego ella cambió su expresión y se puso más cerca de mí. Con mucho cuidado la tomé en mis brazos, temeroso de que ella pudiera detectar el efecto que me había provocado su aparición, y luego cavé mi nariz en su suave cabello mientras ella envolvía sus delgados brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Ella olía absolutamente deliciosa y me encontré apretando mi agarre. Sus pechos estaban al ras de mi pecho, y juro que pude sentir sus pezones endurecerse en mi contra. _Hola, mis bellezas_. Gemí en voz baja, sin poder ocultar mí deseo por ella - yo era un hombre después de todo - antes de volver la cabeza ligeramente para susurrarle al oído.

"Te ves jodidamente increíble esta noche".

Sentí su rigidez en mis brazos, pero luego, después de un momento, aparentemente se relajó y se rió con voz entrecortada. Mi deseo se disparó con ese sonido y tragué fuerte, asustado de querer echarla por encima de mi hombro y tomarla en algún lugar oscuro... contra una pared... en un cuarto de baño... en esta jodida mesa... no importaba. La quería... a ella... ahora. Por algún milagro de mierda, porque eso era lo que se necesitaba para distraerme de mis intenciones, me contuve y le planté un beso en la mejilla antes de dar un paso firme hacia atrás. Su cuerpo se inclinó un poco y la tuve que sujetar de los codos, mirándola con recelo. ¿Era posible que ella sintiera lo mismo? ¿Podríamos tener algo en común con respecto a esa atracción física que pasaba a través de cada fibra de mí ser? La miré a los ojos y me pareció asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Sus pestañas estaban pesadas, y si yo no entendía mal el lenguaje corporal de una mujer, podría haber confundido la mirada que me estaba dando por una tímida, pero no. Oh, no, señoras y señores, sin duda no era timidez. Bella Swan me estaba comiendo con la mirada... y eso me gustaba... mucho, y como yo era un bastardo arrogante, sonreí. Sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lujuria y vi sus mejillas cambiar a su color bien conocido. Ella me dio una sonrisa con los labios apretados y alejó la mirada. Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró.

Me puse a un lado y saqué la silla, la cual ella tomó con un gesto rígido. Estuve muy aliviado por el comportamiento frío que me estaba dando ahora. Lo último que necesitaba era confundir a esta mujer con algo que quisiera o deseara. Sí, su cuerpo era como un imán para mí, pero todo lo que se ocultaba en su interior estaba contaminado y era feo, y yo, ciertamente, no quería absolutamente nada más que ver con esa parte de ella.

"Mira eso, Charlie", oí a Renne desde el otro lado de la mesa y me di cuenta de que casi me había olvidado de que estaban aquí. "¿No es Edward un perfecto caballero?"

"Un señor que pide sólo para sí mismo", dijo Charlie ansiosamente mirando mi cerveza.

Me reí mientras tomaba mi asiento al lado de Bella y gentilmente me disculpaba ante Charlie por mi falta de previsión.

"Yo me ocuparé de eso de inmediato", le ofrecí y le hice una señal a la camarera de nuestra mesa. "¿Qué quieren, señoras?", vi a Bella desde la esquina de mi ojo. Ella todavía no había perdido su rigidez, y yo decidí poner remedio a la situación pasando mi brazo alrededor de la parte de atrás de su silla. Me incliné hacia ella y ella saltó un poco antes de que le susurrara al oído. "Relájate, ¿de acuerdo?".

Me tiré hacia atrás mientras ella volvía la cabeza hacia mí, nuestras narices casi se tocaban. Ella me estaba mirando con escepticismo, probablemente por temor a que yo pudiera tirar de los mismos trucos que la noche anterior. Pero sería un error, no iba a causar ningún problema esta noche... oh no... estaba ahorrándomelo para mucho, mucho más tarde. Ahora, sólo estaba pensando en tener un poco de diversión, como Emmett sugirió inicialmente. Su reacción me dio cierta confianza por un momento, y que me mataran si no conseguía que ella se perdiera en ella de nuevo.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y se relajó visiblemente.

"Quiero una copa de vino blanco", Renee anunció con mucho entusiasmo.

"Copa de vino blanco será", estuve de acuerdo con jovialidad sin quitar la mirada de Bella. "¿Y tú, cariño?", le pregunté y suavemente froté su hombro con la mano detrás de su silla.

"Un Cosmopolitan", me contestó. No hubo sorpresas. Una bebida pretenciosa para una mujer pretenciosa. "Gracias", añadió en voz baja, y supe que ella me estaba dando las gracias por algo más que la bebida. Asentí con la cabeza y puse mi mano de nuevo en la parte posterior de su silla.

"Heineken, supongo, ¿no, señor?", finalmente volví la cabeza para mirar al padre de Bella, quien seguía mirando con nostalgia mi cerveza.

Él asintió con la cabeza, distraído, y recibió un codazo de Renne en las costillas. "Sí", él contestó con brusquedad y me dio una mirada de mala gana. Pobre hombre.

Yo rápidamente hice nuestro pedido a nuestra camarera, incluyendo, obviamente, otra cerveza para mí, porque era bastante obvio que iba a necesitar un poco de coraje líquido esta noche.

"Entonces, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo hoy?", me dirigí a Renee, sabiendo que Charlie no estaría parlanchín hasta que hubiera recibido su bebida.

"Oh, hemos estado por toda la ciudad", Renee respondió como supuse, y dobló su mano junto a su barbilla. "Vives en una ciudad hermosa", asentí con la cabeza y me reí ante la mirada triste en su rostro.

"Forks no está tan lejos. ¿Por qué no habíais venido a ver Seattle todavía?", pregunté, realmente intrigado y sintiendo a Bella temblar a mi lado.

"Es difícil para Charlie escaparse del trabajo, él es el jefe de la policía y todo eso", Renee explicó. "Y con Bella trabajando tan duro como lo hace, no hemos sido capaces de encontrar un momento que se adapte a todos. Pero, ahora que he visto este lugar y lo feliz que Bella está aquí, va a ser difícil mantenerme lejos".

Charlie murmuró algo incoherente, y Bella tosió un poco. La única persona que parecería estar emocionada ante la perspectiva era Renee, y eso casi me hizo sentir pena por la mujer mayor sentada frente a mí. Le sonreí alentador.

"Sus bebidas", una voz femenina anunció al llegar a nuestra mesa, aliviando el silencio que había.

La camarera hizo su trabajo de repetir el pedido de bebidas y las colocó delante de cada persona. Cuando llegó a mi cerveza hizo un espectáculo poniendo su pecho frente a mi cara, estirándose odiosamente delante de Bella con el fin de darme una buena vista de sus pechos. Me aclaré la garganta y dirigí mis ojos hacia el mantel almidonado de la mesa. Sin previo aviso sentí una mano suave sobre mi muslo y unas uñas clavándose ligeramente en mis pantalones de vestir color gris. Bajé mi mirada y me sorprendí al encontrar la mano de Bella allí. Inmediatamente miré hacia arriba y vi la mirada de Bella fríamente fija en la camarera. Ellas se estaban comunicando sin palabras, sólo como las mujeres podían hacer, y estaba claro que Bella estaba ganando la discusión. La camarera se redujo casi en su caparazón, pero no sin una lucha.

Toda la escena fue divertida y sorprendentemente favorecedora. Estuve tentado de dejarlas jugar un poco, sorprendido de que la señorita Swan tomara parte en este concurso de meadas. Quiero decir, teníamos un acuerdo y ella no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón para temer que yo pudiera hacer algo tan estúpido como ligar con la camarera delante de sus padres, sabiendo lo mucho que estaba en juego. En lugar de eso bajé mi mano izquierda hasta la mano de Bella en mi muslo y de modo tranquilizador pasé mis dedos por la delicada estructura ósea de los suyos. El calor de su mano estaba quemando mi piel y no pude resistir la tentación de presionarla hacia abajo con la palma de mi mano. Yo intenté convencerme de que sólo estaba haciendo esto por el acuerdo, pero la pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza se burlaba sabiendo que realmente disfrutaba de su tacto. Por alguna razón ridícula, necesitaba sentir esa conexión física que parecía que teníamos aunque fuera sólo para convencerme de que Bella la necesitaba también. Fui recompensado con un apretón de su mano, y yo firmemente froté la palma de mi mano arriba y abajo por la piel de la suya. Mi polla de inmediato se despertó en mis pantalones y luché contra la necesidad de mover la mano de Bella hasta la cumbre de mis muslos, para que sintiera mi necesidad. La camarera vio nuestras manos en mi regazo mientras ponía la cerveza de Charlie frente a él, y rápidamente apartó sus ojos de los míos. Le sonreí de manera brillante y di un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Sí, yo era un hombre, y la mujer junto a mí no jugaba limpio. La camarera no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

"Oh, ser joven y estar enamorado", Renee dijo sobre el borde de su copa de vino una vez que la camarera correteó apagada. "Mira eso, Charles, casi no hay espacio para respirar entre ellos dos".

Mis ojos captaron la reacción de Bella ante las palabras de Renee e inmediatamente fortalecí mi apretón en su mano, todavía acostada en mi regazo. "Sólo tienes que saber llevarlo", le dije en voz baja, girando la cabeza para hablarle. Su mano se relajó una vez más y le recompensé girando su mano hacia arriba y poco a poco comencé a hacer círculos con la yema de mis dedos en su palma. "Simplemente haz lo que veas que es natural, ¿vale?". Mi cabeza aún estaba alejada de Charlie y Renee y mi barbilla estaba prácticamente apoyada en los hombros de Bella.

Ella volvió su cabeza hacia la mía y antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, sentí sus labios ponerse sobre los míos con suavidad. El movimiento fue tan rápido y suave que estuve casi seguro de que no había ni sucedido, pero el rubor en las mejillas de Bella y la sorpresa evidente que se mostró en sus ojos por sus propias acciones me aseguró que la sensación de hormigueo en los labios no sólo había sido resultado de mi propia imaginación.

"¿Eso ha estado bien?", ella susurró dulcemente, y mi expresión de asombro debió ser la respuesta que estaba buscando, porque Bella comenzó a reír... como una niña... y el sonido fue similar al de las campanas moviéndose al viento, me enamoré de eso. "Parece que tienes la atención de cada mujer de este lugar. Eso es inaceptable", Bella me regañó juguetonamente y me ofreció una sonrisa arrogante de las suyas. La sonrisa que se extendió por mis labios no fue intencional y no pude evitar la risa ruidosa que se escapó de mi pecho. Nos miramos el uno al otro, riendo como locos, y por alguna razón inexplicable quise que me besara más. La sola idea me asustó, pero no tanto como la risa de Renee sobre la mesa. La cabeza me daba vueltas al mismo tiempo que la de Bella y ambos nos quedamos mirando a su madre, estupefactos, nuestra burbuja privada efectivamente había reventado.

"Bueno, esa ha sido una de las cosas más dulces que he visto nunca", Renee dijo en un tono alto, con la cara encendida de alegría. "Vosotros dos hacéis una pareja increíble".

"Tienes lápiz labial en tu cara", Charlie me señaló con total naturalidad y yo me reí de la vergüenza mientras levantaba una mano para limpiar los restos del beso de Bella de mis labios. Sin embargo, la mano de Bella detuvo mis movimientos y me volví para mirarla de nuevo. Había demonios jugando en sus ojos y yo sólo supe que no era nada bueno. Ella me soltó la mano, movió lentamente su mano hacia su boca, y entonces... se lamió su maldito dedo. Mierda, ¿qué diablos me estaba haciendo? Yo ya no tenía más control sobre esta situación, y parecía que las tornas habían cambiado y al jugador ahora se la estaban jugando. Sus ojos estaban encapuchados mientras ella seductoramente se quitaba el dedo pulgar de sus labios y luego lo pasaba por la esquina de los míos, donde supuse que estaban las huellas del lápiz de labios. Sabía que no debería. Sabía que iba a estar cruzando algún tipo de línea, pero la tentación era demasiado grande, y si la señorita Swan no quería jugar, no debería haber comenzado este juego. Mi lengua se asomó un poco antes de que ella pudiera quitar su mano, y suavemente se extendió por su dedo pulgar. Mis ojos se fueron a los de ella mientras su mano se congelaba en el aire. No me perdí el jadeo suave que emanó de su boca y le guiñé un ojo en respuesta.

"¿Estáis listos para ordenar, chicos?", la camarera estaba de vuelta, pero podría haber sido un circo ambulante de enanos y yo no habría notado su presencia. Bella y yo estábamos una vez más en nuestra burbuja, redefiniendo los términos a medida que hablábamos en silencio con los ojos. Mi mano que estaba entre las suyas sobre mi regazo dejó de moverse y ahora mis dedos estaban simplemente entrelazados con los de ella.

_Vamos chica, no retrocedas ahora._

"Yo voy a pedir lasaña de verduras a la parrilla", Bella respondió sin pestañear, y luego giró la cabeza lejos de la mía. Yo seguí el movimiento de la mano donde estaba el pulgar que había pasado por mi boca y vi que levantaba el Cosmopolitan hasta sus labios para tomar un largo trago. Sonreí maliciosamente y dirigí mi atención a Renee. La reacción de Bella no fue exactamente la que quería, pero ella no había quitado su mano de la mía así que supuse que el juego todavía estaba en marcha.

Todos pedimos nuestros platos y yo finalmente levanté la mano desde la parte posterior de la silla de Bella con el fin de tomar un trago de mi cerveza. Con eso mis brazos estuvieron ligeramente cruzados y no era precisamente cómodo, pero me negaba a dejar ir de la mano de Bella por el momento, y al parecer ella no parecía importarle.

La conversación fluyó sin problemas mientras disfrutamos de la cena, y debo decir que, pretencioso o no, en este lugar hacían un filete de muerte.

"Así que, Edward, háblanos acerca de tus padres", Renee me dijo una vez que habíamos terminado nuestros platos. "Bella no nos ha dicho mucho".

"No hay mucho que contar, creo", respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. No es que me importara hablar de mis padres. Quiero decir, yo los amaba, era su hijo después de todo, pero había algunas diferencias entre mi padre y yo que todavía sentía como una puñalada en el corazón. Sin embargo, le di a Renee alguna información interesante ya que ella era la madre de mi novia y tenía derecho a saber con qué clase de hombre estaba saliendo su hija. "Mis padres viven en Chicago. Mi padre es el jefe de cirugía del Hospital General de Chicago, y mi madre es ama de casa y le gusta bastante la decoración de interiores".

Charlie pareció sorprendentemente impresionado y Renee pareció absolutamente encantada. Supuse que había pasado la prueba.

"Oh, cariño, el padre de Edward también es jefe", ella exclamó, y yo estuve a punto de ahogarme con el sorbo de la cerveza que estaba tomando.

"Mamá", Bella se quejó. "No es exactamente lo mismo".

"Bueno, tanto tu padre como el de Edward salvan vidas, ¿no?", luché contra la risa histérica que quería salir y vi a Bella encogerse de hombros.

"Argumento válido".

Ella me miró con irreverencia, y luego, lentamente, sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro de exasperación, pero no dijo nada más.

"Bella nos dijo que estudiaste en la Universidad de Washington. ¿Por qué tan lejos de casa?", Charlie me preguntó con recelo.

"Bueno señor, la Universidad de Washington tenía un gran programa para los escritores, y creo que sólo quería la oportunidad de irme por mi cuenta, sin vivir constantemente en la sombra de mi padre", expliqué tenso. No me gustaba volver a contar esa historia, pero no era culpa de Charlie, así que traté de mantener la molestia lejos de mi voz. Sentí los dedos de Bella revolverse en los míos mientras ella empezaba a hacer círculos lentos con su pulgar. Estuve sorprendido por su intento de tranquilizarme, y apreté su mano en agradecimiento.

"Me imagino que fue difícil ser tu mismo cuando tu padre era una figura tan respetada en la comunidad", Renee estuvo de acuerdo. "Lo que hiciste estuvo bien, Edward. Estoy segura de que tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti".

"Los están, muchas gracias, Renee", le sonreí a la madre de Bella y no pude resistir la sensación de calor causada por sus palabras pasando a través de mis huesos. Hubo más calor y aceptación en el simple reconocimiento de Renee de lo que yo recibí de mi padre, y las emociones que se derramaron sobre mí fueron bastante abrumadoras.

"Bueno, se está haciendo tarde", Bella anunció a mi lado y apartó la mano de la mía. La miré, desconcertado por la distancia repentina de su cuerpo. "Tal vez deberíamos irnos", ella miró suplicante a sus padres, negándose deliberadamente a tener algún contacto visual conmigo.

"Supongo que tienes razón", Renee suspiró decepcionada. "Ha sido un día precioso y una maravillosa cena, cariño, Edward, pero me temo que Charlie y yo no somos unos niños y deberíamos irnos a la cama pronto si queremos sobrevivir a un día tan ajetreado como el de hoy".

"Hemos pasado un gran rato, Edward", Charlie finalmente habló y estuve bastante sorprendido por el tono auténtico de su voz. "Gracias, cariño", le sonrió a Bella y luego sacó su billetera.

"No, por favor señor", detuve sus movimientos. "Será un placer pagar la cuenta".

"No hay necesidad, hijo", sacudió la cabeza con decisión.

"Insisto. Por favor, déjame". Yo lo intenté una vez más y saqué mi billetera del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

"No tienes que hacer esto", Bella susurró en mi oído con vehemencia.

"Hush", le regañé con los labios apretados mientras ella se movía en su asiento bruscamente.

"En ese caso, me aseguraré de que haya suficiente cerveza en casa para la próxima vez que vengas", Charlie se encogió de hombros en la derrota.

"Está bien", asentí con la cabeza y sonreí victorioso.

"Espero que puedas venir mañana, Edward", Renee intervino mientras yo llamaba a la camarera y le indicaba que queríamos la cuenta. "Me he ofrecido a preparar la cena, y sólo tienes que unirte a nosotros, ¿vale?".

"Yo… uh", tartamudeé, no estando seguro de si estaba autorizado a aceptar una invitación sin el consentimiento de Bella. Miré a Bella desde la esquina de mi ojo y recibí un gesto vago.

Renee me estaba mirando con expectación y yo finalmente le sonreí alegremente. "Me encantaría", estuve de acuerdo y le entregué mi tarjeta de American Express a la camarera.

"¡Maravilloso!", Renee exclamó animadamente. Cada vez estaba más acostumbrado a sus extravagantes respuestas y ya era bastante aficionado a ellas. Era un cambio maravilloso para los silencios que tendía a recibir de Charlie y Bella a veces. "Y por favor, Edward", Renee empezó cuando nos estábamos levantando para abandonar la mesa una vez que la camarera me devolvió la tarjeta con una tímida sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Esa chica todavía no se había dado cuenta del peligro que tenía de pie junto a mí. "Charles y yo podremos ser de otra época, pero no somos ciegos con las cosas del mundo en el que habéis crecido".

Yo caminaba al lado de Bella, con mi mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda mientras Renee hablaba acerca de algo que no podía comprender. Mi confusión podría ser causada por el hecho de que yo no estaba concentrado en ninguna palabra que estuviera diciendo, aparentemente estaba fascinado por la influencia de las caderas de Bella a mi lado, la fragancia a flores y a miel que la seguía y el calor de su piel ardiente a través de la fina tela de su vestido.

"Vosotros dos no tenéis que fingir que no vivís prácticamente juntos", ahí me detuve abruptamente y parpadeé desconcertado por la declaración de Renee.

"Mamá, de verdad", Bella regañó rápidamente a su madre, su cuerpo se volvió en mi dirección para hacer frente a Renee. Estábamos de pie, fuera, Charlie ya se encontraba intentando para un taxi.

"Oh, vamos, cariño", Renee se rió exasperada. "¿De verdad esperas que me crea que dormís en vuestras propias camas cada noche, incluso después de dos años de noviazgo? ¿En serio?".

Bella estaba buscando a tientas las palabras para responder a las observaciones de su madre y yo estaba muy entretenido con el hecho de que por una vez, Bella Swan no tuviera nada que decir.

"Tienes razón, Renee", me reí entre dientes a la ligera. "Sería ridículo esperar de nosotros eso".

"Muy bien, entonces", Renee sonrió triunfante. "Cuando vengas mañana por la noche a cenar a casa, trae tus cosas".

"Vale", estuve de acuerdo e inhalé con fuerza cuando sentí a Bella pellizcando mi lado. "¿Qué?", silbé cuando su pellizco me quemó la piel.

"Edward, no estoy segura de que mi padre esté cómodo con eso", Bella gruñó con los labios tensos.

"A él no le importa", Renee no estuvo de acuerdo con fiereza. "Dejarlo para mí".

"Mamá..."

"No hay argumentos", Renee declaró con firmeza. "No hay necesidad de que vosotros interrumpáis vuestra rutina simplemente porque tu padre y yo hayamos venido de visita".

Pude ver a Bella con recelo, con miedo de haber sobrepasado mis límites con el esto. "Bien", fue su única respuesta redactada. Renee aplaudió por la victoria y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos mañana, Edward", esas fueron sus palabras de despedida antes de saltar a la cabina del taxi que Charlie había parado.

"Buenas noches, Edward", Charlie se acercó a mí y me estrechó la mano en señal de saludo. "¿Vienes, Bells?"

"Estaré allí en un segundo, papá", Bella respondió mientras él asentía con la cabeza y se metía en el taxi junto a Renee.

Dirigí mi cuerpo totalmente hacia Bella y le sonreí tímidamente. "¿Lo siento?", dije como una ofrenda de paz.

"Lo vas a sentir", se burló Bella y luego negó con la cabeza hacia mí con decepción antes de llegar al taxi y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Me quedé mirando el taxi hasta que las luces rojas se desvanecieron en la distancia, y finalmente desaparecieron en una esquina.

Oh, mierda.

* * *

**Parece que Renee no es tonta y supone que ellos duermen juntos... a ver cómo se las apañarán, ¡nos vemos el lunes!**

**Ahh, igual dejo un adelanto en mi perfil del facebook www . facebook andri . fanfics (sin espacios)**

**Por cierto, ya estoy con otra historia en mente, jajaja, a ver si la voy traduciendo y cuando acabe con esta subo la otra y no os hago esperar tanto ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok.**


	12. El juego

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo un capitulo que a mí me gusta mucho, a ver a vosotras :P**

**NOTA:** En este capitulo juegan al scrabble, he tenido que cambiar algunas palabras del fic original porque sino no tenían mucho sentido en español, incluso hay alguna explicación por ahí por si acaso no se entiende ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - ****El juego**

**¿Estás enfadada conmigo? - E**

Sí. * B *

**Lo siento mucho. No lo he visto venir. - E**

Deberías haberlo discutido conmigo primero. * B *

**En realidad no había mucho tiempo para eso. - E**

Bueno, ciertamente no contigo tratando de ser tan agradable. * B *

**¿Estabas allí? ¿No has oído a tu madre? - E**

Lo que he escuchado ha sido que intentabas ser popular. * B *

**¿Qué mierda? - E**

Creo que estás tratando de impresionar a mi madre más de lo necesario. * B *

**¿La conoces? ¡Ella es agradable! ¿No deberías estar contenta de que lo esté haciendo así? - E**

Lo estás intentando demasiado. * B *

**¿Tienes miedo de que me guste más que tú? ;) - E**

Ja, ja. * B *

**Creo que lo tienes. - E**

Estás delirando, Edward. * B *

**¿Tal vez debería llevarle más flores mañana? -E**

Mientras estás en ello, ¿por qué no duermes en su habitación? * B *

**¡Alguien está celosa! - E**

No, alguien va a dormir. Buenas noches, Edward. * B *

**¡No vas a dormirte antes de que me digas por qué sigues enfadada! - E**

No vas a decirme qué hacer, Sr. Cullen. * B *

**¡Dormiré en el suelo... por supuesto! - E**

No puedes... * B *

**¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Vamos a estar levantados antes de que tus padres lo estén. Son viejos, seguro que les gusta dormir más - E**

Mi padre se levanta a las cuatro y media. Años de ser un agente de policía han dejado su huella. Pero no es por eso... * B *

**¿Supongo que la razón por la que no puedo dormir en el suelo nos lleva de nuevo a por qué estás enfadada conmigo? - E**

Aprendes rápido. * B *

**Te lo dije. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa entonces? – E**

Estaba acostado en mi cama, mirando fijamente mi teléfono después de mi último mensaje a Bella. Cuando ella me dejó sola fuera de Paragon, corrí a casa, me di una ducha, me metí en mis bóxers, cogí mi teléfono, caí sobre mi cama, respiré hondo y le envié mi primer mensaje.

Esa mujer dejó mi cabeza dando vueltas después de esa noche. Sus cambios de humor me estaban dando latigazos. Quiero decir, en el restaurante estaba caliente y jodidamente sexy. Ella jugó con todo lo que yo le había sugerido sutilmente y algo más, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me divertí un montón, más de lo que nunca creí posible. Una cosa era segura, bajo ese frío exterior, la señorita Swan era un horno ardiente peligrosamente a punto de estallar. Si alguna vez hubo alguna duda sobre mi atracción física hacia esa mujer, finalmente había sido extinguida. Ella me provocaba nudos en el estomago. Todavía quería verla arder, pero no sin sentir algo de su calor antes de que finalmente cayera.

Todo estaba quedando muy bien en su lugar. Emmett no podría haber escrito esto mejor. Lo que no tenía previsto era la posibilidad de que la señorita Swan pudiera llevarme abajo con ella. Una parte de mi cuerpo necesitaba estar rodeada de su calor, de su olor, de todo lo que me hacía perder de vista mi objetivo principal, y eso sería lo que haría que ella confiara en mí. Esa sería la única forma con la que sería capaz de llegar al juego final. Y no me iba a ganar su confianza estando continuamente tratando de fastidiarla, eso era seguro.

Cuando acepté la sugerencia de Renee para dormir en su casa, esperaba dormir en el suelo del dormitorio de Bella. Mierda, yo sabía que no podía dormir en la misma cama con Bella, eso sería letal para mi nivel de resistencia y ya estaba caminando por una delgada línea muy jodida. No me malinterpretéis, seguía odiando a esa mujer con una pasión insuperable, pero una cosa que estaba aprendiendo muy rápido era que se podía despreciar a alguien y todavía querer follarla. Supongo que no vi venir eso. Y después de esa noche, sabiendo que la señorita Swan podía desviarse de sus temperaturas normales bajo cero, yo sólo sabía que estaba en una mierda real.

Sonó el teléfono y me sobresalté en mis reflexiones internas.

Era Bella.

Mierda.

"Hola", respondí con cansancio.

"Hola Edward", su voz sonaba cansada, y me sentí aliviado de no ser el único que tenía tensión en ese momento.

"Hola. ¿Qué pasa?", pregunté estúpidamente. Honestamente no tenía ni puta idea de qué decirle a esa mujer, y el hecho de que estuviera medio desnudo en la cama con una voz ronca y femenina al otro lado de la línea no pasaba desapercibido para mis genitales.

"Estoy segura de que no necesito responder a eso", escuché el enfado en su voz y sentí los rincones de mi boca moverse hacia arriba. Estaba muy molesta. De un modo retorcido, me gustaba mucho, pero por suerte culpé a mi reacción tardía y a mis hormonas demasiado estimuladas en vez de admitir que era un masoquista de mierda.

"Por supuesto", luché para mantener el humor en mi voz. "Déjeme reformularlo. ¿Por qué no puedo dormir en tu suelo, aparte del hecho de que tu padre parece odiar dormir?".

"Es una larga historia", ella me contestó de mala gana.

"Estoy seguro de que podré mantener el ritmo". No es como si ella me hubiera llamado para tener sexo telefónico, podría aguantarlo.

"Yo era muy cercana a mi abuela". ¿Qué demonios tenía eso que ver con esto? "La mañana de su funeral mi madre entró en mi habitación y se metió en la cama conmigo. Supongo que era su manera de tratar de calmarme", su voz sonaba pequeña y casi pude imaginar a la niña llorando en su cama porque había perdido a su Nana. Casi sentí lástima por Bella, pero todavía no entendía por qué me contaba esta historia. Por lo menos yo ya no tenía una erección, observé distraídamente. Gracias, abuela Swan. "Renee se quedó allí conmigo toda la mañana, hasta que mi padre nos dijo que era hora de prepararse. No dijimos nada, pero de alguna manera ese es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo de niña". Lo entendía. Algún vínculo madre-hija. Muy lindo y aún extremadamente irrelevante para nuestra situación. "Mi madre simplemente pareció seguir con eso después de un tiempo. Se convirtió en una tradición en cierto modo. Ella venía a mi habitación una mañana cualquiera, yo nunca sabía cuándo sería, y se quedaba allí conmigo", su voz adquirió un tono lejano mientras paseaba por el carril de la memoria. "Ella todavía lo hace hoy en día".

"Está bien...", yo respondí, todavía confundido y esperando que ella arrojara algo de luz sobre la situación. "Así que tu madre entra en tu habitación de vez en cuando".

"¿No entiendes a dónde voy con esto?". Sonó sorprendida, pero joder, ¿qué esperaba? Yo era un hombre, entendía hechos. Si me dieran un cuerpo femenino dispuesto yo podría encontrar cada zona erógena. Si me dieran un mapa del cerebro femenino yo probablemente me perdería.

"Lo siento, pero me he perdido en la parte de acurrucarse", yo respondí con la esperanza de iluminar la situación. "A mí me gusta acurrucarme, eso es algo que no encontrarás en mi lista. ¿Dos mujeres acurrucadas? Eso está a la altura de la trilogía de El Padrino".

"Qué bueno que quieras compartir eso", su voz estaba siendo sarcástica y casi pude verla rodando los ojos. "Yo sólo he dicho que es uno de los recuerdos más profundos de mi infancia, y todo lo que obtienes es que dos mujeres se acurrucan".

"Yo no lo diría así", me defendí débilmente. "Yo sólo bromeaba".

"Necesitas trabajar en ello", ella me regañó y sonó poco impresionada por mis intentos de aligerar su estado de ánimo. No penséis que yo era un imbécil insensible, tenía mucha empatía por la gente, era un gran oyente y era fácilmente conmovido por la emoción humana, era un escritor después de todo. Pero cuando se trataba de Bella Swan, digamos que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar simplemente que ella fuera un ser humano con un corazón que todavía latía.

"Por supuesto. Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices lo que me falta?". Estaba cansado y necesitaba que acabara con esta mierda.

"Mi madre, Edward, todavía viene a mi habitación. Cada vez que ella quiere", su irritación era casi palpable. "¿Cómo crees que se comportará cuando venga una mañana y vea que estás tendido en el suelo?".

El brillo de la luz luchó por abrir su camino a través de la oscuridad y ahora era un foco que me quemaba vivo.

"Oh, mierda", respiré, por fin entendiendo exactamente lo que ella estaba tratando de decir.

"Sí, oh mierda", Bella dijo inexpresiva.

"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?", grité como una niña asustada, el peso de las palabras de Bella me tenía prácticamente hiperventilando. ¡No podía dormir en la misma cama con Bella Swan! ¡Con la señorita Swan! Pasaba un momento muy difícil cuando mantenía mis manos en ella como lo estaba haciendo. No podía dormir con ella medio desnuda a mi lado. Era demasiado. ¡Estaba jodidamente jodido!

"Oh, ¿así que no hay soluciones inteligentes entonces?". Entonces entendí por qué ella estaba enfadada y honestamente a mí no me importaba una mierda ahora mismo. Iba a tragar toda la mierda que ella llevara a cabo siempre y cuando me dijera que tenía un plan... una manera de evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba. "No hay nada que hacer. Vas a tener que dormir en mi cama... conmigo", su voz se apagó y luego hubo silencio. Todo lo que pude oír fue su suave respiración y el martilleo de mi corazón en mis oídos.

"Oh, mierda", repetí.

"Ya has dicho eso", señaló suavemente. Entonces… el silencio otra vez.

"¿Estás segura de que tu madre todavía tendrá que calmarte, incluso conmigo allí a tu lado?", le pregunté con impaciencia, esperando que mi poco conocimiento pudiera ser la respuesta a nuestro dilema.

"He pensado en eso", Bella suspiró con resignación. "Ella no puede meterse en la cama conmigo, pero probablemente va a venir para arrastrarme a la suya".

"Sí", estuve de acuerdo, distraído mientras quería que mi corazón redujera la velocidad. Había llegado a conocer bastante a Renee en este corto tiempo como para saber que la posibilidad de un poco de desnudez no dificultaría su resolución. "Supongo que entonces tendré que soportarlo", no me di cuenta de lo horrible que sonó hasta que las palabras salieron de mi boca.

"Perdón por las molestias", la voz de Bella sonó muerta y supe que la había ofendido con mi obvio vómito de palabras. Lo que ella no se había dado cuenta, por supuesto, y lo que yo nunca le iba a decir, era que la resistencia no era porque no me gustara la idea de dormir al lado de ella, era porque me gustaba... demasiado.

Esto era jodidamente malo.

"Estoy cansada", ella dijo en voz baja y yo me golpeé por lo que había dicho y por mi incapacidad para explicar el significado de mis palabras. "No voy a ir a trabajar mañana. Renee quiere ver algo más de la ciudad y Charlie ha optado por ver la televisión en casa de Alice".

"¿Así que entonces estás atrapada siendo una guía para Renee?", me esforcé para que sonara agradable, pero yo sabía que había sonado plano y hueco.

"Algo así", dijo tratando de poner fin a esta brutal llamada de teléfono, y no pude culparla. "¿Te veré mañana por la noche, entonces?".

"¿A las seis está bien?", me pasé una mano por el pelo con ansiedad.

"Sí".

"Te veré entonces. Buenas noches, Bella", le dije con un suspiro de resignación y prácticamente me aferré al teléfono esperando su saludo. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio antes de escuchar que el teléfono había sido colgado. Ella me había colgado, sin decir buenas noches.

Al cabo de un momento, cuando por fin me quité la Blackberry de mi oído, me giré y apagué la luz, rodando sobre mi espalda de nuevo y con la mirada perdida en el techo oscuro.

Doble mierda.

"Hola Cullen", Yorkie me saludó mientras subía al ascensor conmigo.

"Hola. ¿Vas para abajo?", pregunté mientras presionaba el botón para que me llevara a la planta baja.

"Claro. Ya he tenido suficiente de este lugar por un día", él bromeó y se apoyó en un lado del ascensor con el hombro izquierdo. "¿Hemos tenido un mal día?"

"Algo así", me encogí de hombros. Viendo que yo apenas había pegado ojo después de mi conversación con Bella anoche, estaba perdido y probablemente me veía peor que mal.

"Lo siento, hombre. Por lo menos la reina del hielo no estaba aquí", se rió y yo le respondí con una sonrisa con los labios apretados. No estaba definitivamente en un lugar donde realmente tuviera que defender el honor de Bella, pero ciertamente no estaba de humor para nuestras bromas habituales. Eric era uno de los otros editores junior que trabajaban para Bella. Él sabía exactamente la cantidad de mierda que ella me daba y en el pasado habíamos discutido en broma las diferentes maneras de orquestar su caída.

"Sí", estuve de acuerdo, viendo los números descendentes del ascensor mientras poco a poco nos transportaba cuidadosamente hacia abajo. Los ascensores siempre habían sido un concepto extraño para mí. El pensar que las personas se transportaban verticalmente cientos de metros en el aire en un objeto similar a una bóveda sólo me parecía ridículo.

Al final el ascensor sonó cuando llegamos a la planta baja, las puertas se abrieron con un tembloroso malabarismo.

"¡Nos vemos mañana, Eric!", le dije por encima de mi hombro mientras abría la puerta principal. Eric era un buen tipo, pero yo no estaba de humor para hablar hoy.

"¿Cervezas en el Central mañana?", él me dijo y yo moví la cabeza para contestarle. No lo creía. Mi tiempo estaba ocupado mientras luchaba contra los impulsos de follarme a mi jefa en las próximas tres semanas. Por desgracia no había tiempo para tomar unas cervezas y ver el béisbol en el pub local.

"¡Hola Edward!", Renee me dijo mientras entraba en el apartamento de Bella, con la bolsa colgada encima de mi hombro y una chaqueta en la mano.

"Hola Renee", la saludé con una sonrisa y ella se fue corriendo a la cocina mientras Charlie estaba inclinado sobre un periódico en la sala de estar. "Hola Charlie".

"Edward", él levantó la vista de su trabajo lo suficiente como para reconocer mi presencia. "Gran cantidad de delitos en Seattle", él observó mientras bajaba la vista de nuevo a las palabras impresas en frente de él.

"Es lo malo de vivir en la ciudad, supongo", le ofrecí una conversación, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba alejado de todo lo relacionado con esas noticias.

"Hmpfh", Charlie respondió y lo tomé como mi señal para excusarme de la conversación, si se podía llamar así.

"¿Dónde está Bella?", le pregunté a Renee mientras pasaba por la cocina y me alejaba de Charlie.

"Estaba aquí hace un segundo", Renee contestó distraídamente mientras drenaba la pasta en el cuenco. "Igual la encuentras en su habitación".

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio y lentamente hice mi camino hacia la habitación de Bella, la misma en la que iba a dormir esta noche. Mi estómago se apretó inmediatamente ante la idea, y luego me obligué a relajarme. Esta mañana había hablado con Emmett acerca de mi situación, y después de que él dejara de reírse como el estúpido que era, me preguntó cuál era mi problema. Él me recordó que tenía una gran oportunidad para hacerla sudar. Después de varias malas palabras y acuerdos reacios me encontré relajado, era realmente ridículo para mí estar nervioso acerca de esto. El dormitorio era mi área especializada, si alguien debería estar nerviosa, era Bella Swan. Enderecé mis hombros y suavemente llamé a la puerta cerrada.

"Adelante", oí su respuesta al otro lado de la puerta.

Giré lentamente la manija y empujé la puerta con el pie. Me asomé a su alrededor y la encontré sentada en el borde de la cama, en la misma cama en la que iba a dormir esta noche, ella estaba sentada con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

"Hola", dije en voz baja, entrando en su habitación y empujando la puerta con el pie.

Ella levantó lentamente la cabeza y la mirada de sus ojos llegó a mi corazón. Parecía como si hubiera estado llorando, aunque no podía estar seguro desde esta distancia.

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunté con cautela, dando pequeños pasos en su dirección.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se me quedó mirando como si estuviera viendo a través de mí. Me detuve en mis movimientos y me quedé de pie y con torpeza en medio de su dormitorio.

"¿Dónde puedo...?", señalé la bolsa de lona todavía colgando de mi hombro.

Ella levantó la mano sin fuerzas y apuntó a un lugar cerca de su armario. Asentí con la cabeza y pasé a dejar mi maleta en frente de la puerta de su armario. Yo estuve de espaldas a ella por un segundo y respiré con calma, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz.

"¿Estás frustrado?", Bella por fin habló, pero ella sonó a kilómetros de distancia en lugar de sólo a unos pocos metros.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me di la vuelta para mirarla. "No. ¿Por qué?", pregunté e incliné la cabeza hacia un lado, contemplándola.

"Por lo general haces eso cuando estás frustrado", se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a sus manos una vez más.

"Oh", yo respondí confundido. Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso. Le dije: "Sólo un poco nervioso, supongo".

Ella asintió con la cabeza comprendiéndolo y las comisuras de su boca se detuvieron en una pequeña sonrisa. "Supongo que esto va más allá de todo".

"Sí", me reí entre dientes suavemente y metí mis manos en mis bolsillos de mezclilla.

"Supongo que querrás saber las copias vendidas de tu libro una vez se haya publicado", ella trató de bromear, y le agradecí enormemente el gesto. Haría cualquier cosa para que ella volviera a estar bien en estos momentos.

"Ese es un buen comienzo", le seguí el juego y una vez más me dirigí hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

"¿Una nota de autor excepcionalmente larga?", ella me miró y yo le sonreí de manera aún más brillante cuando vi la alegría en sus ojos. Estaba un poco aturdido por el hecho de que ella estuviera tratando muy duramente de ser... agradable.

"Eso es evidente", me encogí de hombros con una superioridad falsa.

Me detuve casi a dos pies de ella, lo que hizo que ella inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme a los ojos. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento en silencio, sólo mirándonos. No había calor, ni tensión, sólo entendimiento. Sus ojos eran claros y hermosos, y una vez más me encontré fascinado por la profundidad de los mismos.

"¿Así que estás bien?", pregunté en voz baja, pero el significado de mis palabras fue claro, y no vi la aceptación en sus ojos.

"Sí", ella respondió suavemente y me ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Acerqué mi mano a ella como una ofrenda de paz, ella la aceptó con una pequeña risa. Su mano se envolvió en la mía, esa estructura ósea delicada y pequeña. El calor al que ahora me había acostumbrado impregnó mi piel mientras tiraba suavemente de su brazo para levantarla. Ella me siguió de buena gana y se colocó delante de mí. Por primera vez me di cuenta de lo pequeña que era y me acordé de la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla... de hombres como yo.

"¿Estás lista? ", le pregunté con voz ronca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrío en respuesta. Ahí íbamos de nuevo.

La cena fue maravillosa, y le hablé mucho a Renee.

"Estoy seguro de que echas de menos una buena comida casera, ya que Bella nunca ha servido para cocinar", Renee respondió con un guiño en dirección a mí y no pude evitar sonreír. Miré a Bella por el rabillo de mi ojo y observé que ella parecía un poco molesta por las observaciones de Renee, empujando el alimento que apenas había tocado alrededor de su plato.

"Ella hornea", dejé escapar. Lo leí en alguna parte del aburrido libro de Bella. Estuve agradecido de realmente haberme tomado el tiempo para leerme todo a fondo cuando Bella levantó la vista de su plato, con el rostro iluminado por la apreciación.

"Lo hace", Charlie estuvo de acuerdo de todo corazón y le dio a su hija una gran sonrisa. "La mejor tarta de manzana que he comido fue hecha por mis Bells".

"Oh, Charles", Renee se unió con entusiasmo. "¿Te acuerdas de ese año que hizo al horno las magdalenas para el cumpleaños de Sue Clearwater?", Charlie asintió con orgullo y me encontré a Bella profundamente sonrojada a mi lado. "¿Ella te ha horneado algunas magdalenas, Edward?".

"Todavía no", negué con la cabeza en un falso arrepentimiento y recibí un empujón de Bella. "¿Qué? ¡No me has hecho!", yo declaré indignado y pasé mi brazo por encima de su hombro, juguetonamente, poniéndola en el hueco de mi brazo. Nos iba bien esta noche... casi actuábamos como lo haría una pareja real. Dado que Bella y yo llegamos a una tregua en su habitación, las cosas habían sido agradables, la verdad. Ella parecía haber bajado la guardia un poco y aunque yo sabía que no iba a durar, era agradable no tener que estar atento a que cualquier cuchillo afilado fuera arrojado.

"Ella ha estado ocultándote eso", Renee sacudió la cabeza con una expresión grave.

"¿Me vas a hacer, entonces?", le pellizqué el brazo en broma y la sentí asintiendo con la cabeza debajo de la mía. "Lo siento, no he oído eso", bajé mi mano y suavemente pellizqué su lado. Eso hizo que Bella se disparara a la velocidad de una bala llevándome completamente por sorpresa.

"Sí", gritó y luego su cara se tapó con su cabello, un movimiento que sabía que era para ocultar su rubor. La miré pensativamente por un momento, antes de tirar de su hombro, obligándola a inclinarse hacia abajo en mi contra.

Renee y Charlie estaban hablando sobre lo que parecía ser el mejor bizcocho jamás comido, y yo quise aprovechar la oportunidad para cavar mi nariz en el cabello de Bella con el fin de mover la boca cerca de su oído. Maldita era por oler tan jodidamente bien.

"¿Tienes cosquillas?", le pregunté en voz baja.

Una vez más, ella asintió con la cabeza contra mi pecho. Sonreí por esa poca información y subconscientemente respiré su aroma.

Maldita sea.

"¿Quién quiere alguna partida al scrabble?", Renee preguntó y yo a regañadientes levanté mi mejilla, la cual descansaba en el hombro de Bella. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado en esa posición?

¿Veis? Ya os dije que estaba jodido.

"Por supuesto", me encogí de hombros. Estaba licenciado en inglés después de todo. Ganar al scrabble era como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé.

Dos horas y tres partidas más tarde, los cuatro vimos nuestras calificaciones, y sorprendentemente, había ganado Charlie. Puede que fuera un hombre de pocas palabras, pero obviamente, nunca se debía subestimar la inteligencia de ese hombre.

Renee y Charlie se pusieron de pie y se excusaron para ir a la cama, dejándonos solos a Bella y a mí en el sofá de su sala de estar.

"Eso ha sido muy divertido", comenté con un suspiro, estirando las piernas delante de mí y lanzando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

"Mhhh... hmmm", Bella respondió perezosamente, poniendo sus pies bajo sus piernas y volviéndose hacia mí. Yo volví la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y la miré.

"Así que...", dije, porque los dos sabíamos lo que venía después. Teníamos que irnos a la cama... juntos. La anticipación se estaba construyendo en mi pecho. Yo nunca pensé que iba a ver a la señorita Swan en camisón, y ahora eso era todo en lo que podía pensar. Me pregunté si llevaría un short pequeño y una camiseta de tirantes. O bien, un baby doll de seda un poco amplio. O en el peor de los casos, unos pantalones de franela y una camiseta grande. No es que tuviera nada en contra de la franela, pero si los hombres fueran realmente honestos con sus novias, tendrían que admitir que no había nada más desagradable que una mujer con pantalones de franela, cuando podía estar usando seda... o mejor aún, nada. Un material así no dejaba nada para la imaginación... no sé si sabéis a lo que me refiero.

"¿Quieres jugar otra ronda?", Bella me preguntó rápidamente. Yo fruncí el ceño ante la sugerencia y me di cuenta de que estaba estancado.

"Vamos a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano", le dije bromeando.

"Lo sé", ella suspiró profundamente y se retorció los dedos en el borde de su sudadera con capucha. Sí, su sudadera con capucha. Bella Swan en realidad tenía una, y me sorprendió cuando salió de su habitación después de la cena con eso puesto.

"La último", estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me senté con el fin de ordenar las letras.

Empezamos a jugar otra vez, sentados uno al lado del otro en un amigable silencio. Era escritor contra escritor. Empezaba el juego.

"¿En serio?", ella me preguntó mientras yo apilaba mis letras sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué?", pregunté y me senté para permitirle formar su siguiente palabra.

"¿Pájaro carpintero? ¿Esa es tu palabra?", ella me preguntó con incredulidad y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

"Es una palabra real, ¿no?", fingí inocencia y le di mi sonrisa torcida. "También es una palabra de doble puntuación", le guiñé un ojo y reí al ver su expresión.

Ella me miró por un momento y luego volvió a mirar sus letras, formando una sonrisa maligna en sus labios, la observé con curiosidad mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y ponía sus letras sobre la mesa.

"Pene", asentí con la cabeza con aprobación mientras ella se sentaba con una sonrisa arrogante. "Un poco fría para mi gusto, pero no está mal", me quedé mirando las letras que tenía y luego me eché a reír mientras formaba mi siguiente palabra.

"Carne", yo declaré victorioso y moví mis cejas para consternación de Bella.

Continuamos a este ritmo, cada uno tratando de superar al anterior. Después de unas cuantas rondas menos emocionantes, finalmente fui capaz de formar una palabra decente.

"Bueno, eso es perfecto", Bella se rió junto a mí mientras yo deletreaba 'capullo'.

"¿Lo es?", le pregunté con una ceja arqueada y encontré a Bella asintiendo con la cabeza con impaciencia.

"Sí".

"Bueno, entonces, señorita Swan, creo que es tu turno. Y será mejor que lo hagas bien, porque este capullo está pateándote el culo".

Ella frunció el ceño ante las letras en su mano, y entonces supe que yo iba a caer. Había visto esa mirada muchas veces antes, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando estaba a punto de cerrar un trato. Yo estaba jodido.

Se inclinó hacia adelante e hizo una demostración poniendo sus letras sobre la mesa, usando la 'c' de mi palabra anterior.

Ella se sentó y lo único que pude hacer fue parpadear por la palabra que había escrito.

Joder.

"Coño" _(es Pussy en inglés y es la palabra que Bella pone en el fic original, de ahí las demás frases)_, susurré y desvié los ojos de la palabra hasta sus ojos. La expresión de suficiencia de Bella pronto cambió a una de vergüenza leve, y el rosa tiñó sus mejillas extendiéndose hasta su cuello.

"Como las Pussycat Dolls", ella susurró en defensa.

"¿Pussycat Dolls?", pregunté con escepticismo.

"Sí", ella respondió tercamente y me miró con una mirada firme.

"Bueno, si esa es la palabra que pretendes escribir, entonces dila. En voz alta", yo la reté, porque sabía que estaba mintiendo a través de sus dientes. Chica hermosa con la boca sucia.

"¡Eso es ridículo!", Bella declaró obstinadamente. "¿Por qué debo decirla en voz alta? ¡Está justo ahí!", ella apuntó al tablero firmemente.

"Está en buena compañía", señalé las otras palabras, todas eran variaciones de palabras para nombrar a los genitales masculinos. "Di la palabra, Bella", insistí con fuerza.

"¿Por qué Edward?", ella disparó de nuevo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con determinación.

"Porque si no lo haces, entonces sabré que querías decir coño, como el tipo de coño que haría muy feliz a ese capullo de allí", señalé la palabra. "Si lo haces, vamos a olvidar tu pequeña mentira, y voy a aceptar que te referías a las Pussycat Dolls".

"No es un trato justo", Bella rodó los ojos, pero pude ver las comisuras de sus labios crispadas por la diversión.

"Yo puedo hacértelo decir", la amenacé de manera oscura y poco a poco empecé a dirigirme hacia ella.

Sus ojos se volvieron grandes por la sorpresa cuando comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás en un intento de mantener la distancia entre nosotros. Pero estaba decidido a conseguir que dijera la palabra, así que persistí en mis movimientos, obligándola a que apoyara la espalda en el brazo del sofá mientras yo me apoyaba en ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo sabía? Ya había dicho que me gustaban las chicas con la boca sucia, y por alguna razón desconocida de mierda, ahora mismo, yo quería que fuera Bella.

Estaba inclinado sobre ella, respirando pesadamente mientras la miraba fija y peligrosamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", su pregunta salió en un susurro y la reticencia en su voz no fue convincente.

"Te estoy obligando a decir la palabra, Bella", yo respondí en voz baja, con los ojos en los de ella mientras me mantenía suspendido con los brazos a ambos lados de sus hombros. De algún modo me encontraba casi entre sus piernas, y vagamente me di cuenta de que estábamos en una situación muy precaria, pero no me importó lo suficiente como para moverme. Sin embargo, me aseguré de que ninguna de nuestras regiones inferiores se tocaran... eso sólo me buscaría problemas.

"No me puedes obligar", se mordió de nuevo el labio y puso su mandíbula recta, pero seguí viendo alegría allí, y eso sólo me motivó para continuar.

"Oh, creo que sí puedo", me reí deliberadamente. "Recuerdo que hace un rato has dicho que tenías cosquillas, señorita Swan".

Ese pensamiento hizo que cambiara su expresión y pronto toda la alegría dejó sus características. "No te atreverás, señor Cullen", ella me advirtió fríamente y trató de ponerse a mi nivel mirándome con una de sus miradas.

"Di la palabra, señorita Swan", moví los brazos hacia su vientre, manteniendo nuestro cuerpo a una distancia segura.

Ella respondió mediante la intensificación de su mirada.

_Eso sólo funciona en la oficina, cariño_. Me dije a mí mismo, y antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de moverse, mis manos estuvieron a sus lados y fui a por ella.

Al principio ella sólo gritó, y luego ese sonido fue seguido por un grito enérgico que podría haber despertado a todo el vecindario.

"Shhh", le dije a través de risas mientras intentaba hacerla callar. "Vas a despertar a tus padres", ella reía y se retorcía debajo de mí, luchando por librarse de mi agarre.

"Por favor... para...", ella luchó para decir las palabras entre su risa entrecortada. "Por favor..."

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Bella", detuve mis movimientos por un segundo para que ella recobrara el aliento. "Dilo", me reí entre dientes una vez más mientras mis ojos seguían el rastro de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su respiración era dificultosa debido al esfuerzo y tuve que decir que no había visto nada tan hermoso como Bella Swan acostada debajo de mí en estos momentos.

Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos, y entonces, como algo caído del cielo, en su boca se formó un puchero y dijo la palabra temida.

"Coño", ella susurró suavemente, sus ojos fueron desde los míos hasta mi boca. Estaba seguro de que yo había dejado de respirar. Todavía estábamos en la misma posición, y abrí mis labios ligeramente en un intento de forzar al oxígeno para que entrara en mis pulmones.

"¿Qué?", sabía que la estaba presionando, pero tenía que oírla decir eso una vez más.

Sus ojos se levantaron de mis labios y fueron de nuevo a mis ojos, me estaban quemando toda la piel. La risa fue sustituida por brasas a fuego lento en los confines profundos de sus piscinas chocolate. Bella estaba encendida, de eso estaba seguro, pero, ¿por qué esa información me atontaba?

"Coño", ella dijo de manera normal esta vez, y esta vez yo bajé los ojos a sus labios.

"Joder", respiré y negué con la cabeza ligeramente, tratando de quitar las telarañas que estaban nublando mi mente lujuriosa. Y entonces, como si fuera un impulso, bajé mi cuerpo hasta el de ella y en un rápido movimiento molí mi polla tensa contra su entrepierna tapada con pantalones vaqueros. "Joder", bajé mi cabeza mientras esa fricción tan necesaria enviaba ondas de éxtasis a través de mis extremidades.

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras dejaba que un hormigueo corriera por mi espalda y mis dedos se encresparan. Estaba luchando la batalla de mi vida, mi cuerpo prácticamente temblaba insistiendo en repetir la jugada, y mi cerebro gritaba para que la abortara. Tragué saliva espesa y traté de abrir los ojos lentamente mientras el sentimiento fluía y era capaz de formar un pensamiento coherente. Vi a Bella, dándome cuenta de repente de que sólo podía haberlo jodido todo. ¿Por qué coño le había insistido en que dijera una palabra que seguramente enviaría mis niveles de testosterona por las nubes?

Maldito estúpido.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos e inmediatamente me desinflé por la expresión de horror que encontré allí.

"Joder, lo siento", al instante me alejé de ella y ella estuvo alejada de mí a la velocidad de la luz. Me puse de lado mirando su figura se alejaba tambaleándose un poco hasta la silla de la esquina.

"Tú..." - su voz se quebró - "tú estás..."

"Sí", asentí con la cabeza con remordimiento. Sí, estaba duro. "Eso ha sido estúpido. Lo siento mucho", me froté los ojos cansados con la palma de mi mano.

"Yo...", ella trató de decir algo pero falló una vez más.

Aparté la mano de mis ojos y la miré, esperando que sus características reflejaran la mortificación, pero en cambio, encontré curiosidad, lo que hizo que yo elevara las cejas con sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en... ya sabéis... en el bulto de mis pantalones y estuve a punto de reír al ver su expresión infantil. ¿Dónde estaba la poderosa Swan ahora? Moví mis caderas un poco para llamar su atención, cosa que funcionó. Ella parpadeó frenéticamente y luego dio un paso atrás y casi tropezó con otro mueble.

"¿Todo bien, señorita Swan?", mi lamento anterior estaba ahora eclipsado por la arrogancia y ella se dio cuenta al instante.

"No. Sí", ella murmuró poniendo su pelo sobre su hombro mientras yo esperaba a que hablara. "Me voy a la cama" y con eso prácticamente corrió fuera de la habitación.

Me reí en voz baja por su retirada poco femenina y descansé contra el brazo del sofá con un suspiro de alivio. Yo en realidad no había pensado para nada que esto llegaría tan lejos, pero mierda, cuando dijo esa palabra y luego me miró con esos ojos ardientes, estuve acabado. Negué con la cabeza por el descontento mientras recordaba mi movimiento idiota. ¿Cómo me había frotado contra ella de esa manera? Estaba actuando como un colegial, y todo por una pequeña palabra. Sin saberlo, el poder que esa mujer tenía sobre mí era terrorífico.

Una vez que... me calmé un poco, me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Bella.

Esto sólo podía terminar mal.

* * *

**Uy, menudo "problemilla" que ha aparecido de repente, ¿no?, jajaja. A ver cómo se comportarán después de lo sucedido :)**

**Luego os subiré un adelanto al facebook. Ahh, y espero que se haya entendido la parte del juego y sus palabras ;)**

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell.**


	13. La paranoia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Venga, os dejo con otro capitulo, muy muy calentito, las que habéis leído el adelanto ya sabéis por qué lo digo, jajaja. A ver qué os parece ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - ****La paranoia**

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Edward Cullen, mi caliente como el infierno y fuera de límites editor junior y novio falso, había frotado su dureza contra mi... ¡ahí!

Había sido horrible... en el mejor de los casos, oh dios mío, el chico la tenía grande. Había sido un error... un error sexy, oh dios mío, había visto su cara mientras gemía, totalmente sexy. Había sido escandaloso... en parte, no había sido tocada por ahí en un largo tiempo y él lo estaba haciendo tan escandalosamente bien. Había sido... sólo había sido... joder, joder, joder.

Miré mi cara en el espejo del baño mientras trataba de averiguar cómo diablos iba a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, por no hablar de dormir en la misma cama. Ese hombre me tenía aturdida, pensaba que me odiaba. ¿Podías encenderte con algo que odiabas? Creo que sí... sus ojos... su gemido entrecortado... su dureza entre mis piernas... había sido toda una prueba de que ese hombre me quería.

Yo no pude salir de allí lo suficientemente rápido. Lo último que me esperaba, la última cosa que quería, era que esto se convirtiera en algo más que en un simple acuerdo. Tenía la impresión de que ya no iba a ser fácil estar cerca de él. Teníamos que ser capaces de actuar como una pareja sin preocuparme de que él accidentalmente se uniera a mí emocionalmente. No es que yo me considerara inmune a sus encantos, era sólo diferente para mí. No había tenido la necesidad de tener a un hombre en un tiempo largo... bueno, desde Jacob en realidad, y aunque Edward poseía algunos atributos muy atractivos, resistir su atractivo físico era algo que había estado haciendo con éxito desde hacía dos años.

Negué con la cabeza mientras dejaba correr el agua en mis manos, mirando a la sustancia efervescente en mis manos antes de lavarme la cara y frotarme vigorosamente. Obviamente, él se había emocionado cuando escribí esa maldita palabra. Sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, era bastante obvio que yo no quería decir Pussycat Dolls, en absoluto. Pero todo empezó con sus palabras ridículamente inadecuadas, nunca me hubiera imaginado que decir esa palabra le pondría así. Edward Cullen, obviamente, tenía una cosa con las palabras sucias. Si le gustaban en general o específicamente cuando una mujer las utilizaba, no tenía ni idea, pero el hecho de que le pusieran un poco cachondo estaba bastante claro.

Yo simplemente iba a culpar a la palabra por su reacción física. Me sequé la cara y tomé una respiración profunda mientras daba un paso atrás y miraba mi reflejo una vez más. Sí, definitivamente había sido la palabra. Me recompuse antes de llegar a la puerta del baño que me llevaría a mi dormitorio. Él nunca había mostrado ninguna forma de interés hacia mí, y aunque parecía más cómodo que yo con nuestra pequeña farsa, él nunca había ido más allá, aceptándolo desde la primera noche, así que decidí dejarlo ir. No, lo que había sucedido esta noche había sido simplemente una reacción inevitable entre dos adultos, que quizás sí o quizás no se veían atractivos el uno al otro, expuestos a una situación volátil. Casi como el síndrome de Estocolmo.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me congelé cuando salí al dormitorio.

Santa mierda.

Allí, acostado en mi cama, rodeado por la oscuridad, estaba nada menos que la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca. Juro que empecé a sentir que él estaba haciendo esto a propósito. Edward tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, sus piernas estaban estiradas en frente de él y estaban cruzadas en sus tobillos, y él estaba usando nada más que unos pantalones a cuadros. Sin camiseta. Nada. Sólo la piel suave sobre sus músculos duros, sus pectorales definidos, su V… mi mente de inmediato se preguntó de nuevo cual sería la sensación de tener esas caderas estrechas perfectamente encajadas entre mis muslos. Debía parecer una mujer que no había tenido nada que comer ni beber en las últimas semanas, porque mis labios estaban ligeramente separados, mi respiración era pesada y estaba segura de que estaba babeando sobre mi barbilla. Mis ojos se fueron de nuevo a su rostro, y como era de esperar, me encontré una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. Capullo.

Cerré la boca bruscamente y me aclaré la garganta, desesperada por encontrar algo que decir que pusiera fin a esta vergonzosa tortura.

"Espero que no te importe", él habló, apagando mi monólogo interno y obligándome a mirar su boca. Ahora había empezado a describir positivamente su boca, eso era muy malo. "He usado el otro baño para ducharme. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardarías", con eso su sonrisa creció aún más y ya no me fijé en su boca, sólo quería abofetearle.

"Está bien", respondí con un encogimiento de hombros, tratando desesperadamente de ganar terreno. "La próxima vez probablemente deberías utilizar sólo el mío, para guardar las apariencias, claro".

"Claro", él asintió con solemnidad, pero todavía podía ver la alegría en sus ojos. Sus orbes verdes odiosamente impresionantes viajaron de mi cara a mi cuerpo, y de repente fui consciente de lo desnuda que estaba, sus ojos dejaban un rastro ardiendo dondequiera que se desviaran. Antes había mirado mi armario durante largos momentos para finalmente ponerme unos pantalones cortos y una vieja camiseta de Jimi Hendrix. Yo por lo general tendía a dormir con tops, pero parecían demasiado reveladores para la ocasión. Maldije el hecho de no tener unos pantalones de franela, o en este caso, pantalones de chándal y camisetas que cubrieran cada centímetro de mi piel, pero yo simplemente no podía dormir con capas y capas de ropa ya que siempre se enredaban alrededor de mis piernas y eso me frustraba hasta el fin. Yo prefería apilar la cama con mantas y edredones en su lugar.

Sus ojos estaban hambrientos mientras se centraban en algún lugar de la región de mis piernas, y de repente tuve el intenso deseo de dormir en el cuarto de baño. Acerqué mi mano hacia el interruptor de la luz y apagué la luz del baño, ocultando mi cuerpo y a él en la oscuridad.

"¿Jimi Hendrix?", le oí preguntar desde la cama mientras yo con mucho cuidado hacía mi camino hacia él.

"Me encanta su álbum Are You Experienced", respondí sin pensar, porque yo... amaba ese álbum.

"Mhhh", él respondió en voz baja y su voz fue como miel que goteaba en la oscuridad de la habitación y al instante estuve irritada por la suavidad con la que él actuaba en situaciones como éstas, mientras yo me sentía patéticamente humillada. "Yo soy un fan de Electric Ladyland".

"Sí, eso es genial", respondí con una sonrisa a pesar de mi creciente ansiedad.

"¿Es éste tu lado?", él me preguntó mientras yo me acercaba para abrir las sábanas, y él debió haberse puesto de pie mientras yo caminaba hacia la cama, porque las sábanas estaban levantadas con facilidad y su voz sonaba más lejos. Mis ojos se ajustaron ligeramente a la oscuridad y le vi de pie junto a la cama, en el lado opuesto a mí, viéndose alto, delgado y sensacional. Tragué densamente mientras me tapaba a mi misma con las sábanas, mirando a Edward mientras él, silenciosamente, observaba mis movimientos frenéticos.

Mi abuela solía decir que era injusto para la mujer que Dios hiciera hombres tan hermosos como él. La belleza era un atributo que una mujer necesitaba para sobrevivir, mientras que un hombre sólo necesitaba ser viril, bien educado y dedicado, y podría tener a cualquier mujer en este planeta. Siempre fue mi opinión el que una mujer sólo tenía que ser inteligente y el mundo iba a ser su patio de recreo. Viendo de pie a Edward, ya que estábamos a punto de entrar en mi cama... juntos... por fin entendí lo que mi abuela dijo, porque ninguna cantidad de cerebros, ninguna cantidad de inteligencia y ninguna cantidad de educación jamás me hubiera preparado para ver a este hombre.

"No", finalmente me las arreglé para responder, obligándome a apartar los ojos de su figura. Ese hombre estaba hecho para el pecado. "Suelo dormir por toda la cama, así que realmente no me importa en qué lado te pongas".

"¿Así que puedo esperar algunas vueltas en la cama?", él preguntó con una sonrisa suave, mientras ambos, con cautela, nos acoplábamos en la cama. El silencio de la habitación y la iluminación ligera de la luna a través de las cortinas estaban haciendo que todas las conversaciones parecieran mucho más personales e íntimas. El movimiento de la sabana envió su aroma en mi dirección y sentí una humedad distinta entre mis muslos mientras el olor a jabón de un hombre recientemente duchado llenaba mis sentidos. ¿Había algún olor mejor en esta tierra? Estaba en una batalla constante en este momento por mantener mi decisión de seguir con las cosas estrictamente profesionales.

"Sí, bueno, a pesar de que trato de controlar la mayoría de las cosas en mi vida, dormir sólo en un lugar parece ser algo que no he sido capaz de dominar", traté de levantar el estado de ánimo ya que la extrañeza de la situación me estaba asfixiando. Los dos estábamos rígidamente sentados debajo de las sábanas y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ser capaz de relajarme lo suficiente como para dormir al lado de este hombre. Por suerte mi cama era enorme, y si todo iba bien, ni siquiera notaríamos la presencia del otro cuando por fin conciliáramos el sueño.

"¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de controlar todo en tu vida?", él me preguntó sin saber exactamente la carga de esa pregunta, y la respuesta era algo que simplemente no podía imaginar compartir con alguien que para todos los efectos prácticos era un desconocido. Incluso si ese extraño compartía mi cama, o se frotaba contra mí como hacía sólo unos momentos. ¡Qué extraña era la vida!

"No es realmente una información importante, ¿no te parece?", señalé mientras con cautela me giraba para acostarme de lado, mirando hacia la ventana. "Dudo que mis padres esperen que sepas la respuesta".

Le oí reírse en voz baja mientras yo sentía la cama declinarse poco a poco bajo su peso. El silencio nos envolvió mientras ambos estábamos en la oscuridad.

"¿Así eres tú?", él me preguntó después de varios minutos, y la cuestión me confundió.

"¿Así, cómo?", le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Experimentada?", él me preguntó como si fuera la pregunta más obvia del mundo. Todavía estaba luchando para comprender de qué diablos estaba hablando, cuando por fin me di cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a mi camiseta. Al instante sonreí por su ingenio, y al mismo tiempo eché humo por su franqueza.

"Pensaba que sabías que no hay que creerse todo lo que lees, Sr. Cullen", yo respondí en un tono cortante. ¿Cuál era mi nivel de experiencia cuando se trataba de sexo? Estaba segura de que, dada la visión que había tenido del funcionamiento de la mente sucia de Edward, él se estaba refiriendo a las relaciones sexuales.

"¿Así que entonces eso es un no?", su voz se llenó de risa y yo rodé los ojos por su falta de madurez a pesar de que sabía que no me podía ver. "Puedo escucharte cómo ruedas los ojos, ya sabes", supuse que me había oído.

"Depende de a lo que te refieras. Si se trata de lo que creo que se trata, entonces no es asunto tuyo", estaba cansada y sus palabras eran exasperantes.

"¿De qué crees que estoy hablando?", preguntó inocentemente y yo suspiré con exasperación.

"Estoy harta de jugar a tus juegos, Edward. Es obvio que no puedes controlarte cuando una mujer se compromete verbalmente con algo sexual", sabía que había sido bastante audaz al referirme a nuestro pequeño encuentro anterior cuando probablemente hubiera sido mejor olvidarme de que había pasado, pero tendía a perder mi filtro de palabras cuando estaba agotada.

"¿Así que piensas que me estoy refiriendo a las relaciones sexuales, no?", me preguntó después de un tiempo, probablemente tomándose un momento para recuperarse de mi declaración audaz, y yo elegí ignorarlo.

Decidí no responder, ya que realmente parecía que no había respuesta adecuada que pusiera fin a esta conversación.

"¿Estás dormida?", habló de nuevo y yo estaba casi a punto de perder mis nervios.

"Estoy tratando de hacerlo", me quejé con los labios apretados.

Él sonrió un poco por mi respuesta, pero permaneció en silencio, finalmente. Cuando mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, él habló en voz baja a mi lado. "Siento lo de antes, Bella. Eso ha estado completamente fuera de lugar".

"Olvídate de eso", dije con voz cansada. "Los dos estamos cansados, vamos a dormir un poco, ¿vale?", le pedí porque parecía que mis párpados no podían permanecer abiertos y realmente necesitaba que dejara de hablar con su aliento caliente y dejara los temas sexuales relacionados.

"Está bien", fue su respuesta suave y con eso cerré mis ojos y caí en un profundo sueño, uno que tanto necesitaba.

Calor. Hacía mucho calor. Sentía mis ojos como si estuvieran pegados mientras trataba de forzar mis párpados para que se abrieran. Había un calor inexplicable que impregnaba mi piel, y por alguna razón, era incapaz de sacudirlo o alejarlo. Mi cerebro con un sueño inducido se esforzaba por dar sentido a lo que estaba pasando alrededor de mí mientras por fin pude abrir un párpado. Estaba en mi cama, eso era seguro. Estaba acostada sobre mi lado izquierdo y dejé que mis ojos exploraran el contenido de la habitación. Sí, nada extraño o fuera de lugar, sólo hacía un increíble calor. Mis ojos se posaron en el reloj digital en mi mesita de noche y me di cuenta de que sólo eran las cinco. Eso lentamente hizo que mi cerebro reconociera que la hora de la oscuridad todavía me envolvía.

Una vez más intenté levantar mi cuerpo con el fin de desplazar el calor de mis extremidades, pero era como si estuviera paralizada y tratara de mover mis dedos de los pies. Sentí un ligero pánico mezclado con confusión mientras bajaba los ojos a mis piernas en un intento de descifrar exactamente qué diablos me estaba presionando. Era consciente para darme cuenta de que estaba despierta y no era un sueño horrible. Mis ojos se ajustaron lentamente en la penumbra de la habitación y se me hizo más fácil distinguir las formas diferentes en torno a mí. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí un cálido aliento en mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se congeló inmediatamente mientras un miedo paralizante provocó que el aliento se me cortara y mi ritmo cardíaco se acelerara. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo me quedé así, luchando por descubrir, sin moverme un centímetro, qué era exactamente lo que me inmovilizaba y respiraba encima de mí. Una cosa era segura, lo que yacía detrás de mí, a juzgar por sus respiraciones, estaba durmiendo.

Mis ojos se fueron con recelo hacia mi mano derecha, la cual estaba aferrada en torno a algo contra mi pecho. Ajusté mi visión un momento, pero finalmente fui capaz de descubrir que mi mano estaba agarrando... ¿otra mano? Una mano más grande, con dedos largos y delgados. Bueno, al menos sabía que no era un perro o un animal quien estaba detrás de mí. Yo seguí el camino de nuestros dedos entrelazados, por un antebrazo definido, un codo bonito, y luego un musculoso bíceps... con un tatuaje. ¿Espera? ¿Un tatuaje?

Y luego, como si alguien hubiera entrado en la habitación y hubiera abierto las cortinas, un pensamiento inundó mi mente, y me acordé de todo. Mi ritmo cardíaco no se ralentizó al saber quién me estaba calentando completamente, oh no, sólo aumentó.

Edward Cullen prácticamente me aplastaba contra su pecho. Y por el aspecto de las cosas, a la Bella dormida no le había importado el sofocante abrazo. Entonces recordé que Edward había mencionado que a él le gustaba acurrucarse, y obviamente el chico no me dijo mentiras.

Ahora que sabía lo que estaba mirando, me atreví a mover un poco las piernas para determinar exactamente dónde estaban. Al mover mis pies debí agitar a Edward detrás de mí, porque él cambió su pierna, la cual ahora podía sentir sólidamente encajada entre mis dos piernas, haciendo que su rodilla o su muslo, o lo que fuera, se frotara firmemente contra mí... ahí... ¡otra vez!

Mis ojos se ampliaron con el temor de ser descubierta mientras un gemido se escapó de mis labios. Me imaginé que habíamos estado así por un tiempo ya que mi sexo estaba palpitando como un loco y obviamente estaba hipersensible a cualquier contacto. Al parecer el Edward dormido estaba seriamente metido en un sueño, porque su respuesta fue levantar la rodilla aún más, causando que mis ojos rodaran hasta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. La fricción que eso me causó me hizo caer sobre el borde en algún momento, y por un momento mi cerebro demente en realidad consideró dejarlo terminar lo que empezó. No había tenido un orgasmo en años, y la sola idea de tener uno gracias a Edward cuando él ni siquiera era consciente de la realidad, me hizo ver que era mucho más tentador de lo que debería ser. Liberé la mano que estaba envuelta con fuerza alrededor de la mía en un intento de iniciar el proceso de desenredarme, pero el Edward dormido tenía otras ideas. Quería jugar... y mierda... yo quería jugar también. La mano que acababa de soltar simplemente se fue a por una segunda mejor opción, y antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, Edward tenía su mano debajo de mi camiseta y estaba firmemente colocada sobre mi pecho izquierdo.

"Mierda", yo respiré mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás debido a la sensación de su piel caliente contra la mía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me había tocado tan íntimamente y en silencio di gracias a la Bella despierta por no llevar un sujetador en la cama. La cabeza de Edward cayó fuertemente hacia adelante a causa de mis movimientos y se instaló en mi cuello al descubierto, su respiración aún era lenta y todavía soplaba contra mi mejilla. Sus dedos estaban haciendo cosas increíbles mientras corrían perezosamente sobre mi pezón duro, haciendo que me mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza. Luego, con la mano abierta le dio un apretón firme a mi teta, frotando mi pezón con la palma de su mano.

"Oh", suspiré y casi me tragué la lengua por el entusiasmo. Su muslo duplicó sus esfuerzos y comenzó a frotarse arriba y abajo por mi centro con una precisión asombrosa, y por un breve momento me pregunté si Edward estaba dormido de verdad. El pánico se instaló en mi pecho una vez más mientras lo imaginaba estando completamente despierto y consciente haciéndome esto. Sin duda me moriría. Incliné un poco la cabeza con el fin de obtener una visión de su rostro. Seguí el rastro de su cabello, que casi caía en sus ojos, y tenía los ojos cerrados. No, él estaba definitivamente dormido, porque a pesar de que su respiración estaba siendo dificultosa y sus labios estaban separados ligeramente, su cara seguía siendo una máscara de calma.

Sabía que debería estar alejándome. Sabía que debería estar absolutamente disgustada y preocupada, no sólo porque Edward Cullen estuviera follando conmigo en sueños, sino porque realmente yo estaba disfrutando y pensando en dejarlo continuar. Pero, cada vez que me planteaba apartarme de él, él levantaba la rodilla y me pegaba perfectamente en mi clítoris, y juro que pude sentirle mover ligeramente la rodilla derecha allí antes de apartarla de nuevo.

Por un momento casi me sentí mal por permitir que esto sucediera y no hacer nada para corresponderle. Quiero decir, ¿podría ser visto como asalto o violación? Tenía la total ventaja sobre un hombre que había sido mi subordinado en el trabajo por casi dos años mientras él estaba dormido y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Como si él pudiera oír mis pensamientos, le sentí mover un poco sus caderas contra las mías, y parecía que nuestro amigo de esta noche había decidido hacer acto de presencia, porque ahí estaba... largo, recto y penetrante contra mis nalgas. Edward frotó la punta de su longitud contra mi espalda y mi respiración se aceleró a medida que una vez más escuchaba ese sonido sexy que él hizo anoche. Edward gimió, y juro que eso activó algún interruptor en algún lugar dentro de mí porque al igual que antes, estuve empapada al instante, pero ahora con la ventaja añadida de tener que preocuparme de que mis partes femenina estuvieran dejando un rastro de caracol en sus pantalones.

"Ungh...", no pude parar el sonido que salió de mi boca mientras él movía su mano por mi pecho a un ritmo perfecto junto con sus giros de caderas y sus movimientos de piernas. Sus movimientos eran como una sinfonía perfecta y Edward tocaba mi cuerpo como un instrumento específicamente diseñado para su placer. Sin proponérmelo - porque mi cerebro estaba unido a un cuerpo que sólo conocía una manera de responder a los impulsos básicos - permití que mis caderas se retorcieran con las de Edward con el fin de aumentar la presión entre mis muslos. Eso me provocó un gemido desesperado e inmediatamente miré a Edawrd para asegurarme de que todavía estaba dormido.

_Por favor que esté dormido... por favor que esté dormido._

Edward todavía estaba dormido, para mi propio alivio. Apreté los ojos cerrados, luchando por alejarme pero también luchando por quedarme con el fin de conseguir esa sensación... la que no había sentido en mucho tiempo... esa que te daba ganas de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo. Tenía una gran necesidad, y si el dormido Edward estaba dispuesto a complacerme, ¿quién era yo para negárselo?

Oh, mierda. Mis ojos se abrieron mientras doblaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia adelante para ver la progresión de su mano, la cual estaba en mi pecho sólo hacía un momento y ahora se movía hacia mis bragas. Eso iba a cambiarlo todo. Restregarme contra su pierna era una cosa, sus manos sobre... ya sabéis qué... mi coño... lo había dicho... eso era algo completamente diferente. Consideré alejar su mano cuando le vi con los ojos llenos de lujuria. Pero yo estaba demasiado lejos, ¿no? Estaba tan cerca, y todo lo que necesitaba era un último empujón, ese toque que me iba a llevar a la cima.

Estaba prácticamente jadeando mientras sus dedos muy lentamente descendían por debajo de la cintura de mis pantalones cortos. Sólo unos pocos centímetros más e iba a estar en el cielo. Por el momento Edward siguió haciendo trazos firmes contra mi espalda, el movimiento de sus caderas era cada vez más agresivo y desesperado. Yo sabía cómo se sentía, o debía sentirse si estaba despierto, y el impulso de aferrarse a esa fuerza que nos conducía hacia la liberación gozosa era tan fuerte que apenas podía imaginar cómo había vivido sin él durante tanto tiempo, y mucho menos pensar lo suficiente en las consecuencias de mis acciones como para poner fin a esta locura.

Las manos de Edward corrieron arriba y abajo por mi cintura, sólo sumergiéndose por debajo de mis pantalones cortos durante intervalos cortos mientras yo giraba mis caderas contra su pierna con un vigor renovado. Volví a pensar en la posibilidad de dejarlo cuando Edward finalmente movió sus dedos sobre mis pantalones cortos y poco a poco caminó hacia mi centro.

No, no, no. Casi grité cuando me di cuenta de que la mano no iba a parase en mis pantalones cortos. Pero entonces, sus dedos se pusieron sobre mi centro cubierto. Oh, bueno, iba a ir al infierno de todos modos.

"Por favor...", no sabía por qué rogaba, ya que el hombre responsable de mi estado no iba a ser capaz de escucharme, pero lo hice, porque en las profundidades de mi mente tenía que convencerme mí misma de que esto no estaba mal. Estaba tan cerca, y sus dedos estaban tan cerca de donde quería. "Por favor...", le rogué una vez más, porque era una perdedora.

Y entonces, por fin, el dedo índice y el medio tocaron mi parte más sensible a través de mis pantalones cortos mojados, y fue tan inesperado como todo esto comenzó, que sentí que era arrojada hacia una luz cegadora y no había forma de detener el inminente fin, después de sólo un par de movimientos.

"Oh, mierda", grité con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados mientras marea de puro éxtasis tras marea pasaba a través de mi cuerpo. Los movimientos de mis caderas se volvieron irregulares mientras sobrellevaba las ondas que consumían mi carne.

Fue tan bueno. Tan bueno. Taaaaaaannn buenooooo.

Yo grité ante el mejor orgasmo que había rasgado mis entrañas. Por alguna razón mi mente enferma pensó en Jacob, y desearía poder darle un regalo de bodas, decirle que ese hombre, ese hombre que dormía detrás de mí, me acababa de dar el mejor orgasmo tocándome sobre la ropa del que nunca pude tener con Jacob en una penetración completa.

"Oh", di un largo suspiro que había estado reteniendo por mi éxtasis alucinante mientras cada parte de mi cuerpo se relajaba y acababa en un estado perezoso y flojo. Eso había sido... no había palabras para describir lo que era.

"¿Bella?", una voz entrecortada me arrancó de mi felicidad post coital y así como así, eso acabó con la liberación que acababa de tener y volví a mi cuerpo rígido por el miedo. Después de muchos intentos anteriores por fin mi cuerpo reaccionó de acuerdo a mis necesidades y salté fuera de la cama a la velocidad de la luz.

Giré alrededor y encontré a un aturdido y confuso Edward, su pelo estaba desordenado por el sueño, caliente por cierto, y me miraba inquisitivamente.

"¿Qué...? Yo...", él frunció el ceño por la confusión al ver mi apariencia agotada y mis mejillas ardiendo con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto. Sus labios estaban divididos por un enorme bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza, su pecho agitado estaba lleno de oxígeno. Ese hombre era más sexy de lo que un hombre debería ser. "Lo siento", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y me miró con recelo.

"¿Por qué?", dije mientras me apartaba el pelo pegado en mi frente llena de sudor por el esfuerzo del momento anterior.

_Oh por favor, dime que no te has despertado... durante... Por favor, dime que no te has enterado. Por favor, por favor, por favor._ Rogué internamente, sonando muy parecida a unos momentos antes, cuando Edward pulsó un interruptor que estaba segura que estaba roto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que el rubor en mis mejillas se extendiera rápidamente a mi cuello y a mi pecho.

"¿Estás bien?", me preguntó con una pequeña mueca entre las cejas. "Te ves... rara".

"Gracias", le dije sin pensar y me gané una mirada sorprendida. "Lo siento", murmuré mientras trataba de entender exactamente por qué me sentía molesta en estos momentos. Lo miré con recelo, en busca de cualquier señal que pudiera indicar que él sabía lo que yo acababa de hacer. El temor de ser atrapada era enorme y sofocante en mi garganta y mi sangre corría por mis venas a un kilómetro por minuto, haciendo un ruido sordo en mis oídos.

Él se encogió de hombros perezosamente y se frotó su abdomen distraídamente con su única mano. Mis ojos siguieron el movimiento y mis rodillas casi se doblaron ante la visión de su cuerpo, el mismo cuerpo que había usado para mi propio placer hacía un segundo. Sentí mi boca seca por la culpa. Involuntariamente mis ojos se movieron hacia abajo y descubrí que sus pantalones tenían todavía una tienda de campaña debido a su emoción anterior. Rápidamente miré hacia arriba para encontrar confusión en su cara antes de que él bajara la vista a su regazo.

"Vaya", él se rió avergonzado y levantó el edredón para cubrirse. Me mordí el labio inferior en respuesta y llevé mis ojos a mis pies. "Eso es normal, ya sabes", él defendió a medias su reacción física, sin saber que yo había tenido parte de la culpa por el estado en el que se encontraba. "¿Es esta la razón?", preguntó con tono acusador.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté sorprendida por su repentina actitud agresiva.

"¿Que si es esta la razón por la que estás ahí de pie como si hubieras huido de la cama?", era por eso y no lo era, pero explicárselo a Edward era imposible. Su rostro se vio incrédulo y estaba empezando a creer que el Sr. Cullen había estado realmente dormido durante toda la experiencia. Me sentí un poco relajada y le ofrecí una sonrisa arrogante.

"No eres tan impresionante, Sr. Cullen", le dije con insolencia y tiré mi pelo sobre mi hombro. "Estaba a punto de hacer el desayuno".

"Son las cinco de la mañana, Bella", Edward suspiró dramáticamente y se frotó la frente con los dedos. "Sólo vuelve a la cama".

Eso sonó mucho más atractivo de lo que debería, y si me permitís decir la verdad, sonó muy bonito viniendo de él. Pero, sabía que no podía. Era obvio que no podía confiar en la reacción de mi cuerpo ante ese hombre, y no iba a correr riesgos innecesarios adicionales. Yo había conseguido algo adicional en este acuerdo y aparentemente había llegado lejos con ello, no había necesidad de empujar o intentar repetir esa actuación.

"Charlie está ya levantado, y he pensado en empezar a trabajar en el desayuno antes de salir para la oficina", expliqué sin convicción, lanzando los brazos en todas las direcciones por alguna razón inexplicable. Tenía que salir de esta habitación porque era obvio que no iba a ser capaz de actuar como una persona normal.

"Lo que sea", Edward suspiró de nuevo y se desplazó a su lado con su musculosa espalda frente a mí. Me quedé mirando su espalda baja, justo ahí donde se formaban los hoyuelos antes de desaparecer por sus pantalones. ¿Había alguna parte de este hombre que no fuera deliciosa? Por un momento secreto imaginé que su piel tendría un sabor parecido, pero mis reflexiones fueron de corta duración cuando elevé mis ojos hacia los suyos, los cuales me estaban mirando en tono acusador. Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la mañana?", me preguntó sobre su hombro, pillándome de pleno.

"Uh... no... lo siento", tartamudeé, poniendo mi cabello detrás de las orejas y tropezando mientras hacía mi camino hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Cogí mi bata colgada detrás de la puerta e intenté salir a la velocidad de la luz.

"Yo bebo leche entera con mi café", Edward me ordenó desde la cama y me hizo saltar por la sorpresa.

"Un poco presuntuoso, ¿no te parece?", me giré. Quiero decir, ¿cuán cómodo podía estar este hombre en mi casa? Abrí la puerta con una reverencia.

"Es lo menos que puedes hacer", murmuró mientras yo estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, y estaba segura de que no había podido escuchar eso.

"¿Perdón?", dije mientras mi corazón comenzaba a golpear en mi pecho de nuevo.

Él lo sabía. Él lo sabía.

"He dicho, 'a ver qué puedes hacer' ", él respondió sin perder el ritmo y le miré fijamente su boca abierta. La respuesta de Edward fue suspirar pesadamente y darse la vuelta, poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos. "Está bien. Iré a buscar mi propio café de mierda".

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me quedé de pie en silencio en el pasillo, repitiendo sus palabras una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tratando de convencerme de que no había dicho lo que pensaba que había dicho. Sin duda, era posible que no le hubiera entendido bien ya que estaba siendo un poco más paranoica en este momento. Estaba casi cien por cien segura de que Edward había estado dormido a través de todo el asunto.

Además, nadie era tan buen actor, ¿no?

* * *

**Ohh, parece que Bella se ha quedado a gusto después de un tiempo, ¿no? jajaja, ahora faltará saber si Edward estaba despierto o no en ese momento ^^**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! Como siempre, en un rato o mañana os subiré un adelanto al facebook ;)**

**pd: para quien me ha preguntado si era una traducción, sabéis que todo lo que hago son traducciones y además las originales están puestas en mi perfil ;)**

**Besossss**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari.**


	14. El pretendiente

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

**Ains, ya estoy aquí. Vamos con un capitulo muy entretenido :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - ****El pretendiente**

"Sr. Cullen", anuncié cuando salí de mi oficina. El donador de grandes regalos estaba inclinado sobre su PC, con la mano encajada en su cabello y su ceño fruncido entre las cejas. De inmediato se enderezó con el sonido de mi voz y me miró con curiosidad. Era bueno ver que era capaz de reconocer quién era el jefe cuando estábamos en el trabajo. Edward podía ser el líder en todas las cosas relacionadas con Renee y Charlie... pero en Amanecer, yo mandaba, y me sentía aliviada de que él no necesitara que se lo recordaran. "Camina conmigo", incliné mi cabeza hacia la derecha y comencé a caminar en esa dirección sin esperar su respuesta.

Le oí correr hacia mí y entonces estuvo a mi lado, continuando con mi ritmo militar. Estuve muy contenta de saber que incluso después de mi show vergonzoso de esta mañana todavía me encontrara relativamente bajo control en su presencia. Era lo suficientemente honesta como para ser capaz de admitir que mi tranquilidad se basaba únicamente en el hecho de que Edward parecía ser un sueño extremadamente sólido. Tras sus palabras de despedida esta mañana, o mejor dicho tras las palabras imaginarias inventadas por mi mente demasiado paranoica, me dirigí hacia la cocina, buscando a Charlie, quien ya estaba despierto y vestido, como me esperaba.

"Quería darte las gracias por aclarar lo ocurrido anoche con el tablero de Scrabble", le dije a Edward, manteniendo mis ojos en frente de mí y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia las personas que me saludaban.

"Oh... yo...", él balbuceó a mi lado. "No puedo recordar...", me miró de reojo mientras nos metíamos por otro pasillo.

"¿Haberlo aclarado?", terminé la frase por él.

"Sí", él admitió con una sonrisa tímida.

"Oh, bueno, eso sin duda explicaría la interesante conversación que he tenido con mi padre esta mañana", le dije con una sinceridad falsa.

"Mierda", respiró a mi lado, haciendo que la esquina de mi labio temblara ligeramente.

"Mierda sería una descripción muy precisa de la discusión tan incómoda que he tenido con Charlie en relación a las palabras de argot para varios genitales masculinos", asentí con la cabeza y le ofrecí una sonrisa tensa a medida que pasábamos al lado de Jessica Stanley, quien una vez más nos proporcionaba una visión de su mala cirugía de pechos. Ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí en respuesta, eso me pilló un poco por sorpresa. Jessica y yo en realidad nunca habíamos estado bien, pero siempre poníamos un esfuerzo para parecer civilizadas en la oficina.

Extraño.

"Hola Eddie", ella murmuró mientras la pasamos, y literalmente, pude sentir los pelos de mi cuello ponerse de punta. Que asqueroso.

"Buenos días Jessica", Edward la saludó alegremente y yo rodé los ojos.

"¿Estarás libre para tomar un café sobre el mediodía?", ella le preguntó mientras yo mantenía mi ritmo rápido, lo que obligó a Edward a moverse conmigo.

"¡Te lo haré saber!", él le dijo por encima de su hombro.

"Pfff", el sonido salió de mi mente antes de que pudiera apoderarme de mi irritación irracional y Edward respondiera con una risa suave. Lo que fuera. De todas formas, ¿por qué iba a querer tomar un café con esa rubia tonta? En las profundidades de mi mente esperé y recé para que Jessica no se hubiera enterado de mi arreglo con Aro, o con Edward para el caso.

Elegí ignorar el sentimiento que me carcomía y me centré en examinar el asunto. "¿Sabías que he tenido que averiguar a través de mi propio padre que a eso también se le puede llamar palo de mocos?", con eso Edward se carcajeó. Yo fruncí el ceño, algo que efectivamente silenció su risa.

"Maldita sea, Bella...", levanté mis cejas hacia él en señal de advertencia. "Señorita Swan", rápidamente se corrigió a medida que llegábamos a la zona de recepción que conducía a la oficina de Aro. "Yo ni siquiera lo pensé... mi mente estaba en otra parte", le miré expectante, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, esperando pacientemente a que él dijera una oración completa. "Tú lo podrías haber aclarado también", él me señaló acusadoramente, me recordó a un niño siendo regañado por robar galletas.

"Recuerdo claramente que yo tenía una muy buena razón para excusarme", susurré con fuerza y moví la cabeza hacia él con decepción. Sabía que probablemente estaba siendo muy injusta, y aunque esta mañana estaba dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad por mis acciones, anoche fue su culpa y él debería haber tenido la precaución de guardar las palabras tan inapropiadas que escribió.

"No importa, señorita Swan", respondió Edward en voz baja. "Se necesitan dos para... jugar".

Me reí con sarcasmo por su intento de bromear. Ese hombre era incrédulo y molesto, pero muy guapo. Mierda, esta mañana realmente había jodido mis sentidos. Los hombros de Edward se relajaron un poco y sus labios se detuvieron en una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Está bien. Trataremos de ser más cuidadoso en el futuro", admití más rápido de lo habitual. Quiero decir, ese hombre me había dado el mejor orgasmo en años, seguramente le podía dar un poco de espacio sólo por esta vez. "Sé que estamos fingiendo estar involucrados, pero incluso si fueras mi novio real, que dejases huellas de un comportamiento inapropiado para que mis padres las encontraran seguiría siendo inaceptable".

"Lo seré", él estuvo de acuerdo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, lo que me hizo llevar inadvertidamente mis ojos a su ingle. ¡Oh, vamos! Levanté mis ojos hacia los suyos de manera acusadora y resistí el impulso de abofetear su carita bonita mientras él me miraba con arrogancia.

"Te estás volviendo bastante cómodo a mi alrededor, Sr. Cullen", se encogió de hombros. "Sugiero que lo disfrutes mientras dure. En poco más de cuatro semanas las cosas volverán a la normalidad", él se encogió de hombros otra vez, lo que me molestó hasta el extremo. "Parece que tu educación es decepcionante una vez más".

"He aprendido cuando... ¿cómo decirlo?" - él me miró de reojo y levantó una mano a su barbilla simulando que pensaba - "callarme".

Le miré con la boca abierta, la posibilidad de que Edward supiera exactamente lo que había sucedido esta mañana, una vez más volvió a allanarme. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?", mi corazón estaba golpeando en mi pecho y sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas.

Me miró inocentemente por un instante y luego se encogió de hombros... una vez más. "Yo sé cuándo hablar, eso es todo".

"¿Y no crees que ahora es un buen momento?", tragué saliva espesa mientras miraba sus expresiones faciales con cuidado, temiendo la posibilidad de que pudiera estar dándome a entender que había estado despierto a lo largo de toda la... cosa. Si él era tan bueno en 'saber cuándo hablar', como él decía, ¿habría tenido el mismo control esta mañana? Él había decidido hablar sólo después de que me corriera, ¿eso indicaba que había estado despierto mientras yo me liberaba en su muslo?

"No", pasó su mano libre por su pelo, distrayéndome un poco. "Quieres comenzar una pelea y yo no voy a caer en eso".

"¿Crees que...?", me callé cuando Eric Yorkie hizo su camino más allá de nosotros, mirando nuestra acalorada discusión con suspicacia. "¿Crees que quiero discutir contigo?", dije en voz baja.

"No. Creo que necesitas discutir conmigo", él dijo simplemente.

"No tengo ni idea de dónde quieres llegar con esto". ¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios quería decir?

"Lo único que digo es que creo que te sientes mejor cuando discutes conmigo. Te ayuda a mantener el control", suspiró pesadamente en respuesta.

"Eso es ridículo. Yo no necesito pelear contigo para saber que tengo el control de esta situación", respondí obstinadamente e incliné la barbilla en desafío.

"¿Lo ves?", sus labios se fueron hacia arriba en una sonrisa diabólica antes de caminar varios pasos para estar más cerca de mí, haciendo que mi espalda golpeara la pared de detrás de mí con un golpe resonante.

"Sr. Cullen", le advertí con los labios apretados mientras mis ojos escaneaban nuestro entorno frenéticamente, temerosa de que alguien en la oficina se hubiera dado cuenta de nuestro enfrentamiento. Lo último que necesitábamos ahora era que la gente empezara con los chismes.

"Señorita Swan", él respiró cerca de mi cara e hizo que mis ojos volvieran a él. Él estaba de pie tan cerca de mí que casi podía saborear el calor de su piel, y el cosquilleo familiar entre mis muslos se disparó una vez más. "Yo no creo que tengas el control que te gustaría tener".

"Creo que no me conoces en absoluto, Sr. Cullen", contesté fríamente, pero mi rostro estaba inflamado y mi estómago en nudos.

"Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas", sus ojos estaban ardiendo en los míos y el significado detrás de sus palabras, aunque no me quedaba claro, se estaba cociendo a fuego lento detrás de las manchas verdes de su iris.

"No tengo tiempo para esto", le dije con un suspiro tembloroso y traté de alejarme de él, lo que era difícil ya que el espacio que quedaba entre su cuerpo y el mío era prácticamente inexistente.

"Oh, yo tampoco", él se rió suavemente y dio un paso atrás. "Ya ves, tengo esa jefa implacable que viene a trabajar a Amanecer todos los días, prácticamente enterrándome bajo todos los mensajes de correo electrónico que me envía".

"Bien, entonces" - enderecé mi camisa con manos temblorosas y me aclaré la garganta a propósito - "mejor nos vamos".

"Sí", su voz fue casual, pero su mirada electrizante. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo casi imposible para mí el respirar bajo su mirada caliente. "No me gustaría que sacaras tu látigo", él me guiñó un ojo, y yo le odié, y le quise, y le odié otra vez en el lapso de dos segundos.

"¿No te gusta eso?", yo respondí secamente antes de pensar en las consecuencias de mis palabras. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse, pero mantuve mi expresión facial neutral.

Edward se me quedó mirando por un momento, sus ojos de algún modo se oscurecieron y sus labios se separaron ligeramente. Pude sentir mi respiración cortarse y la sangre en mis oídos mientras mi cuerpo respondía a los signos de la atracción. En este mismo momento, él era el hombre más peligrosamente sexy que había visto nunca.

Él rompió el hechizo riéndose oscuramente antes de girarse y marcharse con pasos firmes y decididos.

Mierda.

Mi pecho se contrajo y me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Tomé varias respiraciones profundas y rápidas y apoyé la espalda contra la pared, relajando mis piernas temblorosas.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

**Para:** Bella

**De:** Edward

**Asunto: **Re: Esta noche

Querida señorita Swan (estoy siguiendo con las formalidades ya que todavía estamos técnicamente en el trabajo).

¿Cuáles son los planes para esta noche?

Un intrigado Edward

…

**Para:** Edward

**De:** Bella

**Asunto:** Re: Re: Esta noche

Estimado Sr. Cullen (estoy de acuerdo en que debemos atenernos a ciertas formalidades cuando aún nos encontremos en la oficina).

Mi madre y Alice han hecho planes a mis espaldas, por lo que parece que esta noche voy a ser objeto de una noche de chicas.

Bella

…

**Para:** Bella

**De:** Edward

**Asunto:** Re: ¿Noche de chicas?

Querida señorita Swan,

¿Una noche de chicas? Suena siniestro. ¿Puedo preguntar? ¿Habrá almohadas involucradas?

Un prodigioso Edward

…

**Para: **Edward

**De:** Bella

**Asunto:** Re: ¿Crees en el hada de los dientes?

Estimado Sr. Cullen,

Siento ser la que te diga que el que las mujeres tengan peleas de almohadas cuando están juntas es un mito dicho durante siglos por los adolescentes tristes y solitarios.

Parte del mito, sin embargo, suena a verdad hasta el día de hoy. Si me encuentras con demasiados productos en el pelo, las uñas de color rosa y en un alto nivel de azúcar, por favor no me juzgues. No tengo otra opción cuando se trata de Alice.

Bella

…

**Para: **Bella

**De:** Edward

**Asunto:** Re: Mal despertar

Querida señorita Swan,

Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que tus palabras no me dejan un poco decepcionado y triste. Yo fui ese chico solitario una vez, y siempre estaré agradecido de que el mito no me fuera quitado en mis años de adolescencia.

Aunque estoy seguro de que tener productos en el pelo y las uñas de los pies de color rosa sin duda será un shock para tu sistema, no puedo imaginar lo incómodo que estará tu padre en el mismo estado. Por favor, dime que no participará en las actividades de esta noche.

Un triste Edward

PD: ¿Estás tratando de decirme que no hay hada de los dientes?

…

**Para:** Edward

**De:** Bella

**Asunto:** Re: El pasatiempo americano

Estimado Sr. Cullen,

No estoy segura de si debería ofenderme o estar agradecida de que no me veas con productos en el pelo y las uñas de color rosa. Tienes que saber que no me cuesta ser tan femenina como el resto de las chicas, a pesar de que me vea obligada.

Sin embargo, estoy muy aliviada sabiendo que Charlie no va a tomar parte en nuestras actividades. Sin embargo, él estará viendo deportes muy varoniles y bebiendo cantidades obscenas de una buena cerveza (obviamente no Budweiser) con Jasper.

Por lo tanto, tienes la noche libre, Sr. Cullen. Estoy segura de que estarás encantado de saberlo.

Bella

PD: Por supuesto que existe... junto con Santa Claus y el tupé de Donald Trump.

…

**Para: **Bella

**De:** Edward

**Asunto:** Re: Cambio de lugar

Querida Bella,

Estoy seguro de que eres tan joven como el resto de tu especie de por ahí y te aseguro que nunca he querido dar a entender lo contrario. Personalmente, soy un fan de las uñas rojas... muy sexys...

Aunque estoy bastante contento de tener la tarde libre, como tú dices, yo pensé que podría ser un buen descanso para Charlie el salir de casa.

Emmett y yo nos vamos a reunir para tomar unas cervezas después del trabajo en un pub local (he decidido comentártelo por aquí antes que discutirlo en persona), y he pensado que podría ser una gran oportunidad para que Charlie... soltara su pelo, por así decirlo, aunque no tanto como Donald. Jasper podría unirse, ya que tenían planes similares a los míos.

Heineken o nada para Edward.

PD: ¡Oh vamos señorita Swan, todo el mundo sabe que Santa Claus no es real!

…

**Para:** Edward

**De:** Bella

**Asunto:** Re: Qué amable de tu parte

Estimado Sr. Cullen,

Estoy bastante sorprendida por tu sugerencia, e igualmente complacida (soy consciente de que has elegido discutir esto conmigo por aquí). Se lo voy a sugerir a Charlie y a Jasper y te lo haré saber.

Esto es realmente innecesario y una vez más tengo que darte las gracias por ir más y más allá.

Tengo la clara impresión de que estabas molesto conmigo esta mañana. Por lo tanto, ¿debería preguntarte? ¿Por qué tan complaciente?

Bella

PD: El hada de los dientes tiene halitosis.

…

**Para:** Bella

**De:** Edward

**Asunto:** Re: Un hombre de palabra

Querida señorita Swan,

Te prometí actuar como tu novio hasta las cinco semanas que dura nuestro acuerdo (y que tan gratamente me has recordado esta mañana), y sacar al padre de mi novia a tomar cervezas con mis amigos parece un comportamiento de un novio.

Me parece recordar la secuencia de los acontecimientos de nuestra reunión de esta mañana ligeramente diferente a ti. ¿Podría ser debido al hecho de que todavía albergabas fantasías sobre Santa?

Tu amigo imaginario Edward

PD: El hecho de que admitas el aliento desafortunado del hada de los dientes hace que admitas su existencia.

…

**De:** Bella

**Para:** Edward

**Asunto:** Re: RSVP

Estimado Sr. Cullen,

He hablado con Jasper y él está más que dispuesto a reunirse contigo. ¿Me ha dicho algo sobre la posibilidad de que tú le conozcas? No estaba seguro. Le he dado tu número y te llamará para confirmar la hora y el lugar para esta noche.

Te agradezco tu gesto, Edward.

Bella

PS: He elegido ignorar tu comentario sobre Santa, y el hada de los dientes para el caso.

…

**Para:** Bella

**De:** Edward

**Asunto:** Re: Bella

Querida señorita Swan,

¿Cuál es el apellido de Jasper? Fui a la escuela con un Jasper Whitlock, pero sus padres lo trasladaron a Texas después de noveno grado y perdimos el contacto.

Hay muchas maneras de mostrar tu agradecimiento a un hombre, señorita Swan.

Un Edward deseando magdalenas.

…

**Para:** Edward

**De:** Bella

**Asunto:** Pequeño mundo

Estimado Sr. Cullen

¡Bueno, yo nunca lo haría! En efecto el apellido de Jasper es Whitlock. Qué extraño es que conozcas al marido de Alice, ¿no? Estoy segura de que tendréis un montón para poneros al día.

Para que lo sepas, Jasper es consciente de nuestro acuerdo, así que no tienes que ir con cuidado. Sin embargo, agradecería que os abstuvierais de hablar de mí esta noche mientras Charlie esté con vosotros.

Ya he admitido que te haré magdalenas Sr. Cullen, también soy una mujer de palabra, aunque no lo creas.

Bella

PD: Ahora voy a una reunión con uno de mis escritores y me temo que su aliento le dará a tu hada de los dientes un poco de dinero.

OoOoOoO

"Bueno, Jasper dice que conoce a Edward", Alice me susurró mientras yo ponía los últimos toques al pastel que había horneado para la fiesta de esta noche.

"Sí, ¿qué loco es eso, no?", levanté un dedo cubierto de pastel de zanahoria helado y lo probé antes de poner una cantidad fuerte en toda la esponja húmeda.

"Jasper dice que va a aparentar que se conocen desde que vosotros empezasteis 'a salir' ", hizo las comillas en el aire y metió su dedo en el tazón donde había estado el mío un segundo atrás. "Esto está taaaan buenooo", ella gimió mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza y pasaba el pastel en torno a su lengua. Me reí suavemente y continué el proceso de preparación.

"Edward ha dicho lo mismo, así que espero que sean capaces de llevarlo a cabo".

"Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas entre vosotros dos?", Alice apoyó su espalda contra el borde de la encimera de la cocina, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

"Bien", me encogí de hombros, sin mirarla a los ojos. Alice me conocía durante mucho tiempo y seguramente se daría cuenta de que sí había algo que me preocupaba.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", pequeña entrometida.

"No es nada que realmente quiera discutir", yo fruncí el ceño y me concentré intensamente en poner la guinda del pastel.

"¿No es nada que quieras discutir con nadie? ¿O sólo conmigo?", pude decir que estaba ligeramente ofendida y suspiré con resignación.

"Con nadie".

"¡Pero yo no soy nadie, soy tu mejor amiga!", escuché el puchero en su voz y levanté mis ojos hacia ella en tono de disculpa.

"Vamos Alice. Sabes que te lo diría si pudiera. Es que... es vergonzoso".

"¿Para él o para ti?", ella era como un maldito sabueso, centrando sus sentidos en el objetivo.

"Para mí", susurré con voz cansada.

"¿Qué has hecho?", Alice estaba prácticamente rebotando con una curiosidad reprimida.

"Ahora no, ¿de acuerdo?", le rogué mientras levantaba el pastel y lo colocaba en la mesa de la cocina junto con todas las otras delicias dulces que ridículamente habíamos preparamos para la noche de chicas.

"Hola chicas", oí la voz de mi madre desde la sala de estar. "¿Todo estás listo?".

"¡Entra Renee!", Alice la llamó desde detrás de mí antes de colocar una mano sobre mi hombro. Yo volví la cabeza para mirar su rostro sonriente. "Ya me lo contarás más tarde, ¿vale?".

"Sí, mucho más tarde. Mañana, incluso", estuve de acuerdo y me dirigí hacia la nevera para coger la jarra de sangría. "¿Vais a tomar algunas copas de vino?".

"No lo voy a olvidar, Bella", Alice me avisó con una mueca juguetona.

"Sí, sí. Sólo coge las copas", me olvidé de su persistencia e hice mi camino hacia Renee, quien estaba tirada en el sofá de la sala iluminada por el tenue resplandor de decenas de velas encendidas.

"¿Lista?", me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras yo colocaba la jarra sobre la mesa.

"¡Oh, sangría!", Renee exclamó en respuesta y se cambió de posición con entusiasmo.

"Tomaré eso como un sí", me reí y caí en una silla frente a ella.

"Deberías ver todo lo que Bella tiene allí, Renee", Alice dijo cuando entró con las tres copas de vino en una mano y una bandeja de comida para picar en la otra.

"He estado oliendo ese pastel horneado durante toda la tarde, Ali. Estoy prácticamente lista para atacar esa cosa", Renee se rió y comenzó a verter sangría en las copas que Alice había colocado sobre la mesa.

"Sólo otra media hora para darle tiempo a que se haga del todo, entonces podremos comérnoslo o atacarlo, lo que prefieras", le sonreí a Renee sobre el borde de mi copa antes de tomar un sorbo.

"Esto es bueno", Alice asintió en aprobación mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa y luego iba a encender el equipo de música. Ella apuntó al equipo y la ronca voz de Amy Macdonald llenó la habitación.

"Me encanta esta canción", Renee sonrió con tristeza y se inclinó hacia atrás contra los cojines del sofá, cerró los ojos y fue a buen ritmo de Rock and Roll.

Las tres cantamos junto al coro y luego espontáneamente reventamos en carcajadas.

"La música folclórica irlandesa está muy subestimada", Renee suspiró una vez que se calmó y se acurrucó en el sofá.

"La música Sud Africana también", Alice estuvo de acuerdo con avidez y hundió sus dientes en un pastel de queso.

"¿En serio?", Renee le preguntó con curiosidad. "Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenían música propia. Acepto el tambor africano que siempre se oye en las películas y ya está".

"¿Estás bromeando?", Alice dijo y yo rodé mis ojos.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo", suspiré y me dejé caer contra el respaldo del sofá, tomando grandes sorbos de mi sangría. Levanté la vista para ver a Renee mirarme inquisitivamente. "Lo siento mamá, he escuchado esta historia un millón de veces desde que Alice y Jasper volvieron de su viaje a Sudáfrica".

"¿Por qué estabais en Sudáfrica?", Renee le preguntó a Alice.

"La compañía de Jasper le dio dos entradas para la Soccer World Cup 2010, que se celebró en Sudáfrica, y decidimos hacer una fiesta de ello", Alice explicó con entusiasmo. "Fue increíble, Renee. Debes ir a ver a ese país. Es hermoso".

"Yo tenía la impresión de que había una gran cantidad de delitos por allí", Renee reflexionó.

"Los hay, por desgracia. Pero lo mismo ocurre con la mayoría de otros lugares del mundo", Alice se encogió de hombros y me encontré con que mi sangría estaba casi terminada. Miré el progreso del vaso y noté que me estaba bebiendo bastante rápido mi bebida. ¿A quién le importaba? Había tenido un día estresante y estaba nerviosa sobre lo que estaría sucediendo en el bar con todos los chicos... y mi padre. Me incliné hacia delante para una recarga y saqué mi teléfono del bolso que colgaba a un lado de la silla.

Alice y Renee estaban enfrascadas en una conversación acerca de cómo Sudáfrica era un país no más grande que el estado de Texas, sin embargo, era diez países en uno. Resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos de nuevo. No es que tuviera algún problema con oír hablar de ese país. Alice no era la primera persona en decir lo increíble que era el lugar, y me encantaría verlo por mí misma algún día, pero había escuchado esa historia más de una vez antes, así que desconecté y empecé a enviar mensajes de texto a Edward.

**¿Todo bien por ahí? * B ***

"... la selva, desiertos, océanos, montañas impresionantes y safaris todo en la expansión de una visión de cien millas", pillé el final de la conversación mientras esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta de Edward. Consideré el hecho de que él no pudiera oír su teléfono en un bar ruidoso y tomé otro trago generoso de mi sangría. Mi teléfono sonó en mi mano y mi corazón palpitó por la espera y el miedo.

**Todo bien, cariño. Tu padre es un animal, te lo puedo asegurar. - E**

Yo fruncí el ceño ante la reacción de mi cuerpo al leer la palabra cariñosa. Realmente deseaba que dejara de llamarme así, y si él realmente lo necesitaba, me gustaría que sólo lo hiciera cuando mis padres realmente pudieran oírlo y yo pudiera decir lo mismo.

"La banda de Dave Matthews y Seather son sólo un par de bandas de Sudáfrica que han irrumpido en la escena musical estadounidense".

**Aww... no te enfades. En mi defensa, tu padre es la causa de mi arrogancia. Él nos está inflando a tequila sin fin. - E**

**Por favor, ten cuidado. Se dicen muchas cosas cuando se está borracho. Cosas que no se deben. * B ***

Yo me mordí el pulgar mientras releía el mensaje de Edward. Sabía que probablemente estaría borracho para el final de la noche. Sólo esperaba que Edward y Jasper tuvieran cuidado de no dejar pasar algo que haría a Charlie sospechar. No estaba tan nerviosa por el hecho de que mis padres se enteraran de la verdad, iban a perdonar mi mentira. Mi único temor era que si se enteraban antes de tiempo, todas las apuestas estarían anuladas, y no habría ninguna razón para que Edward me mantuviera alrededor de él cuando la perspectiva de la publicación de su libro llegara a buen puerto.

**Mis labios están sellados. Por cierto, es jodidamente bueno ver a Jasper de nuevo. Supongo que de alguna manera retorcida tengo que darte las gracias por ello. Así que, gracias Bella. - E**

**Todavía no puedo creer que realmente conozcas a Jazz. * B ***

**¿Jazz? Bueno, Jazz me ha estado diciendo algunas cosas interesantes sobre ti... - E**

**Recuerdo claramente pedirte que no hablarais de mí esta noche. ¿Qué te ha dicho? * B ***

Me mordí el labio inferior con ansiedad. Tenía miedo de exactamente eso. Yo realmente no quería que hablaran de mí en mi ausencia, quién sabía qué clase de cosas podría decirle Jasper. No era tonta, era muy consciente del hecho de que los secretos que le contaba a Alice, esta a su vez se los contaba a Jasper. Yo había aceptado eso. Lo que ni siquiera había considerado era la posibilidad de que Jasper realmente conociera a Edward, y luego, en un estado de embriaguez, le dijera todos esos secretos.

**¿Estamos curiosos? :) A ver... por una parte me dijo que no siempre has sido tan engreída. Al parecer fuiste una niña un poco salvaje. - E**

Eso era todo. Iba a matar a Jasper cuando lo viera de nuevo.

**En primer lugar: Es de mala educación llamar a alguien engreída. En segundo lugar: si se está refiriendo al show de INSYNC que fuimos, yo era muy joven, estaba muy borracha y estaba bastante enamorada de Lance. * B ***

Él respondió casi inmediatamente.

**¿El chico gay? - E**

Mi corazón se desplomó en el suelo.

**¿Él era gay? * B ***

**¡Mierda B! ¡Desde lo de Martha pasó tiempo en la cárcel! ¿No lo sabías? - E**

En serio, necesitaba salir más... o conseguir una televisión. No respondí por un rato, contemplando cómo era posible que no lo supiera. Mis fantasías adolescentes estaban oficialmente aplastadas. Maldita sea.

"... hay muchas buenas causas en las que es fácil participar. Hay tanta necesidad allí", parte de la conversación de Alice y Renee se registró en mi mente mientras me quedaba mirando fijamente el teléfono. La alerta de un nuevo mensaje me hizo reponerme un poco y escuché la conversación apagarse en la sala. Levanté la vista para encontrar las expresiones confusas de Renee y Alice dirigidas a mí.

"¿Está todo bien cariño?", Renee me preguntó sospechosamente.

"Sí. Lo siento. Estaba perdida en mi pensamiento", les di mi respuesta aguada y me di cuenta de que una vez más mi sangría se había terminado. "¿Alguien quiere más?", pregunté mientras cogía la jarra.

"Ponme un poco más", Renee declaró de manera brillante y Alice empujó su copa hacia mí. Rellené nuestras copas y una vez más me senté.

"Creo que tu padre y yo deberíamos ir a Sudáfrica para nuestro aniversario", estuve a punto de derramar toda mi bebida sobre mí mientras observaba a mi madre estúpidamente.

"¿Estás bromeando?", declaré, lamiendo la sangría derramada en la palma de mi mano. "África es peligrosa y está lejos y tú no sabes nada sobre el lugar".

"Alice me ha contado un poco. ¿No estabas escuchando?", Renee dijo con confianza.

"Sólo tienes que ir a Europa", ignoré su argumento.

"Europa está sobre valorada", Renee miró obstinadamente a Alice.

"No, no lo está", miré a Alice, quien se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Es hermosa, es segura y nunca has sido".

"Hace frío", lancé mis manos en alto rindiéndome y decidí poner mi atención de nuevo en mi Blackberry, sabiendo que todavía había un mensaje no leído de Edward.

**Deberías comprarte una televisión, cariño. Al menos Justin sigue recto y disponible. - E**

Yo reí en voz baja y respondí.

"¿Estás enviando mensajes sexuales a Edward?".

"¡Mamá!", grité por la humillación. "Te juro que no sé de dónde vienes con esas nociones. No estoy enviándole mensajes sexuales a Edward".

"Está bien si lo haces, cariño. Tu padre y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo", Renee se encogió de hombros y Alice se rió un poco divertida. Ella nunca había soportado bien el beber.

"No he escuchado eso", declaré poniéndome de pie. "¿Alguien quiere pastel?".

"¡Sí, por favor!", Alice aplaudió por la emoción.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?", mi madre se ofreció a regañadientes. Yo sabía que ella prefería charlar con Alice sobre su vida sexual. Siempre había sido así con estas dos. Hablaban de sexo como podrían hablar del clima.

"No", sacudí la cabeza y prácticamente corrí hacia la cocina, llevando mi teléfono conmigo.

**Justin no es tan pálido. Yo soy más pálido que él. ¿Me estás diciendo que no me encuentras atractivo? - E**

Resoplé mientras leía su mensaje. Si Edward tuviera idea de lo atractivo que lo encontraba, estaba segura de que estaría corriendo hacia la puerta. Ignoré su mensaje por ahora y me ocupé de cortar y preparar las rebanadas del pastel de zanahoria. Equilibré los tres platos y con mi teléfono me dirigí hacia la sala de estar solo para encontrar a mi madre y a Alice cantando y bailando con la música a todo volumen.

"¿Adam Lambert? ¿En serio?", pregunté mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

"¡Oh, Bella!", Alice declaró mientras balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música. "Sabes que lo amo".

Me reí de su intento de baile sexy y centré mi atención en la pantalla de mi teléfono una vez que tomé un pedazo del pastel. Buenísimo, si se me permitía decirlo.

**Veo que has decidido no responder. Probablemente es mejor de esa manera. Hay una gran cantidad de alcohol donde estoy y no me opongo a ahogar mis penas. - E**

**Ojalá fuera tú. Renee y Alice están bailando a Adam Lambert en mi sala de estar. Mátame. Ahora. * B ***

Dirigí mis ojos con cautela hacia las dos payasas bailando, habían olvidado el pastel. A veces pensaba que había sido cambiada al nacer. Alice era un partido mucho mejor que yo para Renee.

**No puedo simpatizar más. Si te sirve de consuelo, Emmett y tu padre han hecho un pulso en la última media hora. - E**

Me reí de la imagen. Nunca había conocido a Emmett antes, pero en base a algunas cosas que Edward me había mencionado en el pasado, Emmett parecía un tipo enorme.

**¿Ya habéis discutido vuestra vida sexual? * B ***

**No lo hemos hecho, pero la noche aún es joven. - E**

"¡Vamos Bella! ¡Ya es hora de la manicura!", Alice exclamó en voz alta, obviamente sintiendo los efectos de la sangría.

"Sí, dile a Edward buenas noches, cariño", Renee me sonrió cariñosamente. "Los dos son tan lindos juntos", ella le dijo a Alice.

"Sí", Alice respondió dulcemente, a pesar de que nunca nos había visto a Edward y a mí juntos.

"Son todo el uno para el otro, lo juro", Renee se burló. "Y Dios mío, ¿ese chico está caliente o qué?".

"Mamá", suspiré y bajé mi cabeza hasta mis manos por la vergüenza.

"¿Qué? Lo está, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Alice?", se rió de mi malestar.

Alice me miró con una sonrisa malévola y yo rodé los ojos por enésima vez hoy.

"Lo estoy, Renee", ella aceptó alegremente. "Es un verdadero rompecorazones".

_Esperemos que no_, me dije a mí misma amargamente. _Esperemos que no_.

Era más de medianoche cuando finalmente llegué a la cama. Alice se había ido, prometiendo tomar un taxi debido a su estado de ebriedad y acordamos que Jasper vendría mañana a buscar su coche.

Me di una ducha rápida, me puse otra camiseta y pantalones cortos y caí en la cama como una persona muerta. Esta noche había sido agotadora por decir lo menos. Habíamos consumido grandes cantidades de sangría, había comido más pastel que María Antonieta y pintado con éxito una mayor cantidad de piel cuando finalmente hicimos las manicuras.

Edward me dijo que no lo esperara hasta mucho más tarde, asegurándome que iba a cuidar bien de mi padre. Aparentemente el pulso de Emmett y Charlie había creado un gran revuelo en el pub y aún estaban haciendo apuestas cuando Edward me envió un mensaje después de las once.

Me despertó un ruido alto. Mis ojos legañosos se abrieron para encontrar a Edward tropezando por la habitación, con el pie agarrado con las manos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le dije mientras miraba la hora. "Son más de las tres", declaré de manera acusadora.

"Lo siento", dijo él y dejó caer su pie. "Me he golpeado el pie contra tu messs... mess..."

"¿Mesita de noche?", terminé la frase por él y me encontré riéndome de su estado de embriaguez. Él estaba de pie al lado de la cama, mirándome como un niño perdido. Su cabello era un completo desastre, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y su piel se veía más pálida que de costumbre. Había manchas de cerveza en su camisa blanca y sus pantalones vaqueros estaban sucios. "¿Qué te ha pasado?".

"Tu padre es un monstruo", suspiró dramáticamente e hizo un puchero con sus bonitos labios.

"¿Cómo está él?", le pregunté, sentada con la espalda recta y tirando de las sábanas para que Edward entrara en la cama sin obstáculos no deseados.

"Mejor que Emmett", se rió en voz alta y luego se silenció con un dedo en los labios. "Lo siento", él medio susurró medio gritó y yo luché por controlar mi propia risa.

"¿Vas a darte una ducha?", pregunté mientras veía que me observaba con los ojos vidriosos.

Frunció el ceño profundamente en respuesta y esta vez dejé escapar la risa de mi boca. El Edward bebido era malditamente adorable.

"Entra", le señalé la cama, tratando de mantener mis frases cortas y fáciles de entender. "Te voy a traer agua y alguna aspirina".

Él asintió entendiéndome mientras yo me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Al pasar sentí su mano en mi brazo y me di la vuelta para mirarlo con sorpresa. Edward me estaba mirando, y la vaguedad de su expresión de hacía unos momentos atrás parecía haber desaparecido. Parecía casi sobrio mientras me miraba pensativo.

Él torpemente giró su cuerpo hasta que estuvo frente a mí y luego soltó mi brazo sólo para levantar sus dos manos hasta mi cara. Salté un poco por el movimiento inesperado y tragué grueso mientras él se acercaba sin romper el contacto visual ni un momento. Tragué saliva espesa mientras estábamos allí, mirándonos el uno al otro, y estaba segura de que él podía ver a través de mí. Mis manos temblaban un poco mientras colgaban inertes a mis costados.

"Eres una mujer hermosa, Bella Swan", él susurró suavemente e hizo que mi corazón aleteara.

Hubo una estampida de mariposas en mi estómago mientras yo le miraba estupefacta. Sus pulgares se movieron lentamente sobre mis mejillas y las acarició con suavidad. Yo parpadeé rápidamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas provocadas por su declaración aparentemente sincera. Nadie me había dicho un cumplido de manera sencilla y honesta y era impresionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

"La mujer más hermosa que he visto", murmuró pensativo mientras sus ojos me escaneaban la cara y paraban en mi labio inferior, el cual me estaba mordiendo sin querer. Movió el pulgar hasta mi boca y suavemente soltó mi labio de entre mis dientes y lentamente pasó el pulgar por mi labio inferior en una caricia suave.

"Lo haces cuando estás nerviosa, ¿lo sabías?", me preguntó suavemente mientras levantaba sus ojos hasta los míos, el verde de sus iris era claro y brillante. Era deslumbrante. Sacudí la cabeza, la cual todavía se encontraba entre las garras de sus manos.

"¿Te pongo nerviosa, Bella?", una vez más tragué grueso cuando sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse y la intensidad de su mirada se multiplicó por diez. Él me estaba mirando sin parpadear, y todo mi cuerpo estaba zumbando con un sentimiento de alegría que nunca había sentido antes. Todo acerca de este hombre me estaba inquietando. Él levantó la comisura de su boca y mi aliento casi atrapó el calor de su mirada.

"Por supuesto que no. Nada te pone nerviosa, ¿verdad, Bella?", abrí la boca para contestar, pero parecía que no podía encontrar las palabras. Edward dejó caer sus manos de mi cara y dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás. Inmediatamente le sujeté de los brazos, pero él los apartó y cayó torpemente en la cama con un gemido.

Yo estaba ahí, mirándolo con estupor, incapaz de mover mis pies pesados. Él estaba mirándome a través de sus pesados párpados, con el rostro impasible. El mundo se sintió como si estuviera inclinándose sobre su eje, y por un breve momento me planteé exactamente lo sobria que estaba, allí de pie, mirando a ese hombre exasperante.

"Estaré de vuelta enseguida", le dije, y finalmente encontré la fuerza para alejarme de su mirada. Mi cabeza estaba positivamente tambaleándose mientras cogía una aspirina del armario de la cocina y una botella de agua de la nevera. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, sólo sabía que Edward oficialmente me había despojado de todas mis defensas. Entré en mi habitación y lo encontré tumbado sobre su lado de la cama con nada más que unos bóxers negros. Sus zapatos, sus pantalones vaqueros y su camisa estaban en un montón desordenado a los pies de la cama. Con mucho cuidado coloqué la aspirina y el agua en la mesita de noche junto a él y suavemente hice mi camino hacia mi lado de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Me deslicé por debajo de las sábanas y me acosté sobre mi espalda, mirando al techo sin comprender. El momento que habíamos tenido Edward y yo pasaba por detrás de mis ojos y me fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Nunca había estado tan asustada antes. Este hombre no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de cuánto poder tenía sobre mí. Demonios, incluso yo no lo había sabido hasta hacía un momento.

"Bella", Edward graznó a mi lado. Me volví para mirarlo y encontré su cabeza girada hacia mí, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Él movió su brazo fuertemente sobre mi torso y me acercó más a su lado. Mi respiración se cortó por sus movimientos inesperados e inmediatamente me puse rígida en su agarre. Lentamente él movió su cabeza hasta mi hombro y descansó allí, respirando pesadamente en mi cuello. Estaba congelada, mirando con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad. "Yo estaba despierto", él susurró en voz tan baja en mi oído que tuve que preguntarle que lo repitiese.

"Digo" - murmuró él, provocando que un escalofrío corriera por mi columna mientras sus suaves labios rozaban el lóbulo de mi oreja - "que estaba despierto".

Mi corazón estaba golpeando en mi pecho mientras consideré sus palabras. Parecía como si mi cuerpo ya hubiera conectado los puntos, pero mi cerebro confuso estaba luchando para entender lo que estaba tratando de decirme.

"Esta mañana", respiró con voz ronca en mi oído e hizo hincapié en su confesión, moviendo lentamente la mano que había puesto sobre mí y colocándola suavemente entre mis piernas. Mis caderas automáticamente se empujaron contra su mano en parte reconociendo el calor dentro de mí y en parte en estado de shock. Jadeé audiblemente, la sangre corría por mis oídos y llenó el silencio de la habitación con un leve zumbido.

"Mierda", respiré absolutamente mortificada y complacida mientras Edward decidía frotar mi centro suavemente, antes de levantar la mano a mi lado.

"Mhhh-hmmm", él asintió y levantó un poco la cabeza mientras su mano agarraba la parte de atrás de mi cuello con firmeza, volviendo mi cara hacia él. Lo miré en silencio, atónita, incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente, por no hablar de estar indefensa. Él se lamió los labios lentamente, con los ojos entornados por el alcohol, o debido a algo completamente diferente. Algo por lo que me encontré jadeando bajo su mirada. Algo fuerte e inevitable.

"Me lo debes", él murmuró antes de que chocar sus labios contra los míos. Sus labios eran muy duros y sin embargo increíblemente suaves mientras me ahogaba con su pasión. Era un beso solitario. Sin succión. Sin lamidas. Sólo una sólida declaración… o una promesa, si queréis. Él se alejó antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de devolverle el beso, o empujarlo lejos. Bueno, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Él se alejó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de meter mi lengua en su deliciosa boca.

"Dulces sueños, cariño", él me susurró antes de alejarse de mi cuerpo, dándome la espalda y cayendo en un sueño casi instantáneo.

No había palabras para describir mi estado de agitación mientras yacía congelada sobre mi espalda, mis partes íntimas ardían por sus caricias, mis labios hormigueaban debido a su beso y mi cerebro estaba total y absolutamente... jodido.

Una cosa era cierta, la supe mientras me quedaba allí mirando al techo sin parpadear y con mi cuerpo inmóvil en estado de shock, Edward Cullen era mucho mejor actor de lo que supuse... y eso parecía ser sólo uno de sus muchos talentos endemoniados.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Aunque estaba medio dormido y borracho parece que Edward ha confesado que estuvo despierto esa mañana, ¿no? **

**A ver qué hace Bella a partir de ahora y despues de ese "restregón", jajaja. Os subiré un adelanto durante el fin de semana ;)**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata.**


	15. Evitando

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

**Holaaa, es más pronto de lo normal pero es que luego no se cuando vendré. **

**La cosa se está caldeando bastante por aquí... ya veréis por qué lo digo, jajaja.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - ****Evitando**

¡Decir que había estado evitando a Edward Cullen en el último par de días habría sido el eufemismo del siglo! Había estado escondiendo la cabeza ante cada situación posible en la que Edward y yo necesitábamos estar en el mismo sitio. En la mañana del jueves, después de la noche anterior, cuando Edward con tanta elocuencia me informó que él sabía... eso de mí... bueno, ya sabéis. Me levanté antes incluso de que el reloj interno de Charlie pudiera despertarlo, me duché y me vestí sin hacer ruido y me escapé de mi casa, la cual poco a poco empezaba a ser mi prisión. El shock al darme cuenta de que Edward estuvo despierto durante mi introducción al mundo maravilloso gracias a su capacidad de empuje, estaba carcomiéndome los nervios. Sólo pensar que él estuvo consciente del hecho de que yo estaba usando su pierna y al final su mano mientras yo me retorcía y gemía y suplicaba... Ugh... Matadme. Ahora.

Yo estaba en la oficina a las cinco y media, haciendo mi camino a través de toneladas de papeleo en los momentos en los que no estaba mirando fijamente mi pared, repitiendo sus palabras de la noche anterior. Imaginé lo que le debí haber parecido a Edward cuando me corrí... esperando que no me hubiera visto como una tonta que ansiaba el sexo completamente.

Salí de la oficina justo antes de las ocho, sabiendo que Edward iba a llegar tarde debido a la resaca que seguramente tenía. Le envié una carga de mierda de correos electrónicos relacionados con el trabajo y las tareas que sin duda lo mantendrían ocupado durante los próximos dos días, mientras yo me escondía de él, lamiendo mis heridas... y mi ego. También envié un correo electrónico a su cuenta personal advirtiéndole que iba a pasar el jueves y el viernes con mis padres y que sus "servicios" no serían necesarios durante esos dos días.

Al caer la tarde del jueves, después de un día de compras largo y agotador con Renee, recibí un correo electrónico de Edward preguntándome si él debería estar durmiendo en mi casa. Rápidamente le dije que no era necesario y que él no tenía que dormir en mi casa el viernes por la noche tampoco. Seguí con los correos electrónicos cortos y profesionales, tratando de aferrarme a los últimos trozos de mi dignidad. Él no me presionó ni me hizo ninguna pregunta, indicándome claramente que él recordaba su admisión de la noche anterior, y finalmente aplastando mis esperanzas de que tuviera una milagrosa amnesia inducida por el alcohol.

Si Renee y Charlie tenían sospechas por el hecho de que no habían visto a Edward el jueves o viernes en todo el día, no lo dijeron... gracias a Dios. Yo no podía imaginar inventar cualquier mentira sin que mi cara estallara en esas llamas que me acompañaban regularmente en estos días. No fue hasta después del almuerzo en Pike Place Chowder en el centro de Seattle cuando Renee finalmente preguntó sobre el paradero de Edward.

"¿Dónde está Edward hoy?"

"Oh, él simplemente está muy ocupado, mamá", me encogí de hombros con indiferencia, fingiendo conducir mi coche con gran concentración a través del tráfico a la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Va a venir esta noche?", ella estaba persistente.

"No. Vosotros no estaréis allí de todos modos, yo tengo un montón de trabajo y él quiere arreglar un par de cosas en su casa esta noche", mentí y levanté mis ojos hacia el espejo retrovisor donde Renee estaba observándome muy de cerca desde su lugar en el asiento trasero. Bueno, parte de eso era una mentira. Renee y Charlie realmente no iban a estar en casa esta noche, ya que estarían cenando con un viejo amigo del colegio de Renee.

"Oh, bueno, espero verlo mañana entonces", ella me dio una gran sonrisa que le devolví.

"Sí, mañana va a ser divertido", intenté sonar emocionada, pero como siempre, cayó al vacío.

"Todavía no puedo creer que en realidad haya tal cosa como un fiesta de narcisos", Charlie murmuró a mi lado, con los ojos mirando por la ventanilla del pasajero hacia los edificios volando por delante de nosotros mientras yo aceleraba hacia mi casa.

"Oh, cállate Charles", Renee se rio y le tocó ligeramente el hombro. "Creo que es increíblemente dulce por parte de Edward llevarnos allí".

"Edward quiere hacer algo para las chicas, papá", defendí a mi novio imaginario para quién sabe qué razón. "Además, creo que vosotros ya tuvisteis suficiente diversión en la noche del miércoles", me estremecí cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era recordar esa horrible noche. Mi estómago inmediatamente se tensó de manera dolorosa mientras la escena pasaba a través de mi mente sin descanso. Los ojos ardientes de Edward... las manos de Edward en mis mejillas... los suaves labios de Edward en los míos... la mano de Edward en mi entrepierna... las palabras de Edward... ¡Uf!

"Yo diría que sí", Renee estuvo de acuerdo con una risa jovial y me distrajo momentáneamente de mi infierno interior.

"Estuvo bien", Charlie confesó con un gruñido.

"¿Por favor, Charlie?", Renee se rió una vez más. "No dejaste de hablar de ello en toda la noche. Apenas pegué ojo con tus murmullos constantes sobre que Emmett era un buen chico, y Jasper se merecía a Alice. Incluso llegaste a decir que no te importaría tener a Edward como yerno", la voz de mi madre disminuyó con complicidad mientras me miraba desde el asiento de atrás con los ojos brillantes.

Puse los ojos en blanco en el espejo retrovisor para responder y tratar de ocultar mi sorpresa. El mero pensamiento de Edward siendo mi marido fue tan desconcertante y sorprendente que calentó mi cuerpo. En un primer momento estuve sorprendida por la sensación feliz corriendo a través de mi sistema, y entonces recordé que todo era una mentira y la sensación cálida de repente se fue sólo para ser reemplazada por el frío resentimiento. La sola idea era ridícula. Yo no quería a Edward de esa manera. Yo era su jefa. Yo era Isabella Swan y no necesitaba a un hombre para ser feliz... ¿verdad?

Unas horas después Renee y Charlie finalmente salieron para su cita para cenar. Yo estaba sentada en mi sofá con un capítulo de uno de mis escritores en mi regazo, Mumford and Sons sonaba suavemente en el fondo, la segunda copa de vino tinto estaba a mi lado y tenía un lápiz metido en el moño en la nuca de mi cuello. Estaba explorando la ortografía y los diferentes errores gramaticales y una vez más me encontré perpleja ante el hecho de que esa persona decía ser un escritor de idioma Inglés. Si no fuera una historia medio interesante, no me habría molestado en coger la novela.

Unos golpes en mi puerta me asustaron como el infierno. Yo boquiabierta miré hacia la puerta y me levanté de la silla con una mueca confusa. ¿Quién demonios podía estar en mi puerta a las ocho y media de la noche del viernes? Alice y Jasper tenían una cita nocturna y mis padres tenían un duplicado de la llave de mi apartamento. Me encontré suspirando con frustración mientras la persona desconocida golpeaba otra vez, jugando con mis niveles de irritación ya finamente sintonizados.

Abrí mi puerta de manera espectacular, pensando en atacar al invitado, cuando prácticamente me tragué la lengua.

Estaba mirando a Edward con la boca abierta. Él estaba de pie fuera de mi puerta, apoyado contra la pared del pasillo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Llevaba puesto un suéter verde, lo que realmente ponía de manifiesto el color de sus ojos, con el cuello de una camiseta blanca ligeramente doblado hacia fuera y con unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y botas. Su pelo era un desastre y hacía al menos dos días que no se había afeitado. Me di cuenta de que las comisuras de sus labios estaban extrañamente hacia abajo… ni rastro de su arrogante sonrisa habitual.

Levanté mis cejas hacia él, cuestionándole, ya que no se había molestado en hablar, y debido al hecho de que todavía era incapaz de encontrar mi voz. Edward estaba distraídamente caliente.

"¿Me estás evitando?", dijo con voz ronca.

"Eso es ridículo", me las arreglé para murmurar después del golpe de sus palabras.

"Te he enviado correos electrónicos", su expresión facial estaba en blanco, pero pude ver la molestia en sus ojos.

"Lo sé", me encogí de hombros, tratando de no verme afectada por su hostilidad.

"Te he enviado mensajes al móvil".

"Estaba trabajando".

Él resopló y se enderezó con eficacia de su posición contra la pared para ponerse sobre mi cuerpo.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Están fuera", yo fruncí el ceño ante él y doblé los brazos sobre mi pecho en un intento de protegerme de su ataque invisible.

"Bien", él dijo y pasó por delante de mí para entrar en mi apartamento. Me di la vuelta por la sorpresa y vi su cuerpo alejarse mientras hacía su camino hacia la sala de estar. Seguí los movimientos de su cuerpo ágil y finalmente cerré la puerta detrás de mí, enfurruñada.

"¿Qué quieres?", le pregunté acusadoramente cuando me acerqué a él, que seguía de pie. Él sostenía con una mano el capítulo que yo estaba editando antes de que él interrumpiera y con la otra pasaba las páginas con pereza.

"Esto es una mierda", exclamó y volcó los papeles sobre la mesa antes de pasarse la mano por su pelo revuelto y volverse hacia mí. Estuve sorprendida por la profundidad de sus ojos tormentosos, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme enfocada en mi impaciencia creciente.

"Bueno, es mi trabajo decidirlo", le di la espalda mientras me escabullía para ordenar las páginas que él había tirado al azar a un lado. "¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?", estaba prácticamente temblando por la ira reprimida.

"¿Que cuál es mi problema?", Edward exclamó con una carcajada sardónica. "¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti, Bella?".

"¡Yo no tengo ninguno!", exclamé mientras ponía las manos en el aire con exasperación. Mi voz hizo eco por todo el apartamento mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro en silencio. Los ojos de Edward eran puñales disparándome y su postura era la de un felino listo para atacar a su presa. Estaba segura de que yo me veía igual que él mientras le daba una mirada fría.

"¿Sabes, señorita Swan? Estoy realmente sorprendido por tu comportamiento adolescente", su voz era baja y amenazante y sacudió cada hueso de mi cuerpo. Yo sabía que no debería estar encendida por la amenaza en su voz o su declaración condescendiente, pero todo acerca de su postura era primordial y varonil, y hacía que mi cuerpo despertara de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes.

"¿Quién te crees que...?"

Fui interrumpida por el cuerpo de Edward dando tres pasos firmes hacia mí, sujetándome contra el lateral de la silla detrás de mí. Me temblaban las manos mientras las vibraciones familiares de su proximidad me aturdían en el silencio.

"Montaste mi pierna. Follaste mi mano. Y ahora necesitas alejar toda esa mierda", respiró sobre mí mientras yo miraba sus ojos ardientes. Mi boca se abrió y se cerró como un pez fuera del agua mientras luchaba por encontrar algo que decir en respuesta. "No tuvimos relaciones sexuales", continuó mientras yo luchaba para formar un pensamiento coherente. "No tenemos quince años. No hay ninguna razón para que te escondas".

"Yo no... yo no..."

"No nos engañemos el uno al otro, ¿de acuerdo? Lo disfrutaste". Y ahí estaba. La sonrisa que había estado desaparecida desde que se presentó sin invitación a mi puerta. "No hay vergüenza en ello".

Yo expulsé una respiración pesada y traté de moverme de la posición en la que él me tenía atrapada. Sin embargo, Edward fue más rápido que yo y me agarró por los hombros.

"No fue tan agradable", gemí con humillación, el rubor que él conocía tan bien coloreó mis mejillas.

"¿En serio?", su sonrisa creció exponencialmente, casi era una sonrisa plena. "No recuerdo que tuvieras alguna queja en ese momento. De hecho" - continuó sin darme la oportunidad de reprenderle, moviendo sus manos de mis hombros y levantando un dedo delgado hasta la esquina de su boca - "recuerdo muchas súplicas, y suspiros y..."

"Suplicas para que me dejaras ir", comenté sarcásticamente, sabiendo que era una mentira, pero negándome a darle el beneficio de saber exactamente lo bueno que era.

"Incluso maldijiste", él me desafió con una ceja levantada. "Eso fue caliente", su voz había adquirido una cualidad ronca que me tenía temblando de necesidad.

"Yo estaba ofendida por tu atrevimiento", doblé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miré deliberadamente.

"Pensaste que yo estaba dormido".

"Yo sabía que estabas despierto", mentí... otra vez.

"Tonterías", dijo humildemente, sus ojos se oscurecieron por lo que sólo pude asumir que era deseo.

"Nunca lo sabremos", le ofrecí una sonrisa victoriosa.

Él sonrió sabiéndolo y me respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros. Era oficialmente un concurso de miradas, cada uno de nosotros estaba de pie en nuestro sitio, tratando de romper la mirada del otro.

Edward fue el primero en romper el silencio cargado.

"¿Eres siempre tan silenciosa cuando te corres?", su pregunta me hizo ahogarme con mi propia saliva.

"No... yo... bueno... sí", balbuceé como respuesta.

"Eso es una lástima", él fingió arrepentimiento. "Me gusta que mi mujer grite".

"Entonces esa es una buena cosa" - me esforcé por recuperarme de su vulgar declaración - "ya que yo no soy tu mujer".

"Tú eres la única con la que actualmente me estoy acostando", se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

"No nos estamos acostando", señalé, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho de manera defensiva.

"Técnicamente", suspiró y luego se volvió para hacer su camino hacia mi cocina. "¿Tienes alguna Heineken por aquí?".

"Bueno, ¿por qué no te sientes como en casa?", le dije con frustración y le seguí hasta la cocina.

"Yo prácticamente vivo aquí", afirmó mientras buscaba a través de los contenidos de mi nevera. Pasé un tiempo difícil haciendo caso omiso de los hoyuelos de la parte inferior de su espalda mientras la camisa se levantaba para revelar su piel.

"Técnicamente", le dije sus mismas palabras y recibí una breve carcajada de su encorvado cuerpo. Él volvió a aparecer después de unos momentos y levantó la botella de Heineken que fue capaz de pescar de mi nevera. Sacudí la cabeza y apunté a la botella de vino abierta en la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Bebiendo sola?", Edward se rió después de abrir la botella de cerveza sin esfuerzo y tomar un trago. "¿Es algo peligroso?", él meneó sus cejas hacia mí y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios.

"Tú mira la ortografía de ese capítulo", él asintió con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. "Confía en mí, lo necesito", pareció como si hubiéramos llegado a un callejón sin salida, y el alivio era fuerte, lo que hizo que me relajara finalmente en su compañía.

"No sé por qué pierdes el tiempo con cosas así".

"No es tan malo", suspiré y me froté la frente con la mano. Todos los nervios reprimidos y el estrés de los últimos días finalmente me estaban pasando factura. Estaba agotada.

"La mía es mejor", Edward comentó gallito y me dio un guiño antes de levantar la botella hasta su boca. Me encontré perdida en la acción de su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando mientras se tragaba el líquido.

"Arrogante, ¿no?", bromeé una vez que finalmente aparté los ojos de su cuello.

"Sólo confiado", él asintió con la cabeza y se lamió los labios, haciendo que mi ritmo cardíaco se acelerara un poco. Mi cuerpo era un traidor.

Me reí suavemente y seguí mientras Edward regresaba a la sala de estar, cogiendo la botella abierta de vino en mi salida.

Edward dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá, el cual yo había ocupado antes, y de mala gana yo tomé asiento en la silla frente a él después de coger mi copa de vino olvidado.

"Vamos a jugar a un juego", él sugirió mientras yo tomaba un sorbo de mi copa.

"Si vas a sugerir scrabble, voy a tener que negarme", negué con la cabeza de forma constante. Los ojos de Edward se arrugaron en las esquinas mientras me sonreía.

"No, el scrabble no", dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba los ojos a la botella de cerveza apoyada lánguidamente en sus manos juntas.

"Si vas a sugerir veinte preguntas, entonces, una vez más, voy a tener que negarme. Para eso está el cuaderno", le señalé y tomé otro trago de vino.

"Veinte preguntas tampoco", negó con la cabeza y me miró mientras bebía de la botella de cerveza.

"¿Entonces qué?", rodé y apoyé la espalda en la silla, tratando de parecer casual y distante.

"Vamos a jugar a la asociación de palabras. Yo digo una palabra y tú dices la primera palabra que pienses".

Le observé con escepticismo mientras consideraba su sugerencia y todas las formas posibles en las que el juego se podría mover hacia un territorio peligroso como la última vez. Parecía bastante inocente, y al ver que yo no estaba de humor para leer el capítulo, se lo concedí.

"Está bien. ¿Pero esto no va a ser una cosa de un solo lado, no? ¿Vamos a ir por turnos?".

"Por supuesto", se encogió de hombros y me honró con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se alterara.

"Empiezas tú", le di una pequeña sonrisa, aclarándome la garganta y enderezando mi postura.

"Color", comenzó con una sencilla, y estuve agradecida.

"Morado", él rodó los ojos y yo reduje los míos hacia él. Levantó las manos a modo de disculpa y me sonrió triunfante.

"Pelo", ahora era mi turno.

"Suave", él respondió y levantó una ceja. Yo me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

"Música".

"Bob", respondí al instante.

"¿Dylan?", me preguntó pareciendo sorprendido.

"¿Quién más?"

"Buena elección", él asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias", le sonreí y pregunté a continuación. "Jefe".

"Señorita Swan".

"Es bueno saber que todavía lo recuerdas", sonreí maliciosamente y llené mi copa vacía.

"¿Era una prueba?", se rió.

"Tal vez", me encogí de hombros y le di una sonrisa amistosa. Esto era más divertido de lo que esperaba, o me estaba empezando a poner un poco borracha. En cualquier caso, me alegraba de que estuviéramos haciendo esto. Era, definitivamente, para aliviar un poco la tensión anterior. "Yo realmente estaba esperando que dijeras Bruce".

"Mhhh...", Edward entornó los ojos por la contemplación, y yo no pude evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía cuando hacía eso. "Mi segunda opción habría sido probablemente Tony Danza".

Levanté mi mano hacia la garganta y jadeé de forma espectacular. "¡Blasfemia!".

Los dos nos reímos en voz baja, probablemente debido al hecho de que ambos estábamos sorprendidos de lo… agradable... que estaba siendo esto.

"Dedos", Edward dijo después de un momento.

"Largura", yo lo dejé escapar e inmediatamente sentí el rubor tiñendo mis mejillas. Bajé los ojos.

"Cerveza", él dijo mientras yo mantenía mis ojos en el borde de mi copa.

"Heineken".

"Buena elección", alcé los ojos y vi que se había puesto de pie. "Pero, yo sólo estaba diciendo que la mía está vacía. Ahora vuelvo".

"Oh...", me reí tímidamente. "Está bien".

Miré a Edward caminar hacia mi cocina y dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos. Era una estúpida.

"Está bien, te toca", anunció mientras reaparecía con dos cervezas.

"Azúcar". El azúcar era algo seguro.

"Sexo", supongo que no.

"¿Sexo?", exclamé en estado de shock. "¿Cómo diablos puede el azúcar hacerte pensar en el sexo?".

"Mierda, ¿no lo sé?", Edward respondió defensivamente. "Es dulce... es pegajoso... joder", suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Me hace pensar en el sexo".

"Hombres", murmuré y rodé mis ojos.

"Sexo".

"Sí, lo entiendo", le contesté después de tomar otro sorbo. "El azúcar te hace pensar en sexo".

"No, la palabra siguiente es 'sexo' ", mis ojos saltaron hasta Edward y le vi mirándome con expectación.

"Uh...", tartamudeé. "Jacob". Demasiado vino.

"¿Jacob?", una pequeña mueca estaba juntando las cejas de Edward.

Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Él fue el último hombre...?", Edward me preguntó mientras yo le miraba con torpeza.

"Eso no es parte del juego", la perra Bella estaba de vuelta, damas y caballeros. Vi la expresión en el rostro abatido de Edward y de inmediato me sentí mal por mi respuesta fría. ¿Y qué si lo sabía? "Y la respuesta es sí".

Edward pareció aún más confundido que antes mientras me miró pensativo durante largos momentos. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, así que le devolví la mirada.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?", preguntó al final con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", estaba enfadada de nuevo. ¿Estaba sugiriendo que era una especie de mojigata? Bien, bueno, tal vez lo era, pero tener cuidado con las decisiones respecto a tu vida sexual no era ser mojigata. Era ser responsable.

"Quiero decir, eres caliente". Oh. No vi eso venir. ¿Dónde estaba mi escudo del pelo cuando lo necesitaba? Espera, ¿él pensaba que soy era caliente? "No puedo imaginar cómo alguien no..."

"Bueno, nadie lo ha hecho. Así que, ¿podemos dejarlo así?", le interrumpí y suspiré mientras otro silencio nos envolvía. Él pensaba que era caliente.

"Pechos", traté de romper la tensión, pero la palabra salió antes de que pudiera reflexionar acerca de qué diablos estaba haciendo.

"Jessica".

"¿Qué?", grité y causé que Edward se atragantara con el sorbo de su cerveza, haciendo que un poco de líquido goteara hasta su barbilla.

"Mierda Bella", él se rió y se limpió la barbilla con el dorso de la mano. "Cálmate, joder".

"Lo siento", me reí. "Pero Jessica, ¿en serio?".

"¿Qué?", él respondió con indiferencia. "Son enormes".

"Y falsos", sacudí la cabeza con disgusto.

"Los pechos son pechos".

"Eso es asqueroso", ni siquiera traté de ocultar mi disgusto.

"De todos modos, ¿cuál es tu problema con Jessica?", sus palabras hicieron que la sangre en mis venas hirviera. ¿Hablaba en serio?

"¿Por dónde empezar?", respondí con sarcasmo.

"Ella no está tan mal. Es un poco delirante" - sugirió - "pero no una mala persona".

"Ella es una arpía".

"Mierda, ¿pero tú en realidad también eres una arpía arrogante, verdad?", las palabras no tenían el propósito de ser una broma. No estaban dichas con humor. Se habían dicho con un odio subyacente que me mandó escalofríos a todos mis huesos.

"¿Perdón?", las palabras salieron de mi boca en un siseo, y como hacía un rato, estuve muy enfadada, sentí que mis manos temblaban. Puse mi copa vacía sobre la mesa delante de mí, temiendo que en realidad pudiera caer.

"Ni siquiera la conoces", Edward me acusó con el rostro distorsionado por la ira.

"¡No puedo creer que estés defendiendo a esa!", exclamé y salté de mi asiento, sin saber a dónde iba, pero sabiendo que no podía soportar estar sentada y escuchar a Edward defendiendo a esa cabeza hueca.

"¡Yo no la estoy defendiendo!", salió volando del sofá en un ataque de rabia. "¡Estoy defendiendo a todos las personas de las que supones cosas!".

"Yo no hago suposiciones", le dije con una risa seca.

"Sí, Bella, sí lo haces", su voz era baja y prácticamente se podía sentir el resentimiento rodando en él en oleadas.

"Dame un ejemplo".

"Supusiste que yo estaba dormido, por ejemplo", él sonrió fríamente y mi respiración se paró.

"Así que estamos de vuelta con eso", doblé mis manos sobre mi pecho y le miré con frialdad.

Edward me miró por lo que sentí que fueron horas, dándome una sonrisa sardónica mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Supongo que no", y con eso se fue hecho una furia hasta la puerta principal.

"¡Oh, así que ahora te vas!", grité mientras prácticamente corría tras él.

"Sí", declaró cuando llegó a la puerta principal.

"Bien", yo sólo tenía que tener la última palabra. No sabía por qué, pero sin ella, sentía como si perdiera esta... esta... ridícula discusión.

"¿Sabes qué?", Edward me preguntó mientras se daba vuelta y me pillaba por sorpresa. Yo me apoyé contra la pared, alarmada. "Tienes razón. No debería irme".

"Yo no he dicho..."

"No me iré hasta que me digas la verdad", él me desafió mientras hacía su camino hacia mi cuerpo temblando. Nuestras respiraciones eran dificultosas y prácticamente podía sentir su aliento en mi cara mientras se inclinaba sobre mí.

"¿Sobre qué?", me las arreglé para pronunciar mientras le miraba a los ojos.

"Sabes sobre qué es", él respiró sobre mí, su voz era tranquila pero exigente.

"¿Sabes qué?", le dije con una rabieta y le sonreí con gravedad. "¡Está bien, pensé que estabas dormido!", yo prácticamente grité. "Nunca lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido que estabas despierto".

Edward permaneció en silencio mientras me miraba de cerca, su pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo de nuestra discusión.

"¿Y sabes qué más?", pregunté y contesté sin esperar una respuesta. "Casi no sentí nada". ¡Qué mentira! Sentí todo, y ungh...

"Yo tampoco", estaba furioso y era obvio que había dañado su ego masculino inflado. Yo sonreí internamente por mi pequeño logro.

"¿En serio?", alcé una ceja hacia él, recordando que su mano estaba extendida contra mi pecho.

"Soy un hombre. Me puedo tirar a un árbol si eso significa que puedo tener mi liberación", se encogió de hombros con frialdad.

"¿Sí? Bueno, tu pequeño esfuerzo sólo sirvió como recordatorio de por qué no me he acostado con nadie después de estar con Jacob", dos podían jugar este juego, amigo.

El siguiente movimiento de Edward me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Cogió mi mano y la colocó firmemente sobre sus pantalones vaqueros... sobre su pene... su muy grande y muy erecto pene.

Jadeé audiblemente mientras él empujaba mi mano fuertemente contra la bragueta de sus pantalones. Santa. Mierda.

"¿Llamas a esto pequeño?", su voz era ronca y sexy y me provocó un hormigueo en todos los lugares correctos.

No sabía si fue el vino, o el intercambio entre nosotros, o simplemente Edward, pero cogí su mano libre y la coloqué firmemente sobre mi pecho derecho.

"¿Estás comparándome con un árbol?", la mirada en la cara de Edward no tenía precio mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro en silencio. Los dos estábamos respirando como si hubiéramos corrido una maratón, ninguno de nosotros movía nuestras respectivas manos. Edward rozó mi mano contra el bulto en sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que pasó su pulgar por mi pezón endurecido. Yo gemí y él siseó. Él dejó caer su frente contra la mía fuertemente, y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar sus ojos oscurecidos a través de mi lujuria nublada.

"¿Puedo contarte un secreto, Bella?", su respiración era húmeda contra mis labios, nuestras bocas estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

No podía encontrar mi voz para responder, así que sólo asentí con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabeza se arrimara más a la mía, con lo que nuestras bocas estuvieron incluso más cerca.

"Ya que por fin has dicho la verdad" - su voz era como la miel goteando - "yo te voy a decir la verdad también", estaba prácticamente perdida en sus ojos, la profundidad de sus orbes verdes me hipnotizaba. "¿Esa mañana?".

Parpadeé en respuesta.

"¿Esa mañana después de que te corrieras gloriosamente en toda mi pierna?", parpadeé de nuevo y cambié la mirada a sus labios. Él se los lamió lentamente y yo luché contra el gemido que amenazaba por escaparse de mí. "Me toqué", su voz fue tan suave cuando habló que me tuve que esforzar para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Mis ojos se levantaron hacia él, preguntándole.

"Cuando te fuiste a hacer el desayuno, Bella", estuve a punto de correrme mientras mi nombre era dicho por su lengua seductora. "Me toqué mientras yacía en tu cama. Bajo tus sábanas. Oliéndote en todas partes", mi aliento se enganchó por sus palabras y sentí que mi corazón martillaba en mi pecho. Él frotó su pulgar sobre mi pezón de nuevo, probablemente sintiendo el rasgueo de mi corazón. "Me corrí más fuertemente de lo que lo había hecho en un tiempo muy largo".

Cerré los ojos y gemí, porque mierda, sus palabras eran sucias y malas y me estaban matando lentamente.

"¿Bella?", él susurró y mis ojos se abrieron para mirar los suyos. "Yo me he corrido pensando en ti corriéndote".

Oh. Santa. Mierda.

No había nada en este mundo que me hubiera preparado para la declaración de Edward. No había respuesta. Nada. Estaba en blanco. Estaba caliente. Estaba jodida.

Edward miró mis ojos por un momento más antes de alejarse unos pasos de mí. Mis brazos cayeron sin fuerzas a mis costados.

"Nos vemos mañana a las siete", él dijo con voz solemne antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta.

No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Las palabras de Edward habían causando estragos en mi mente.

Él se corrió. En mi cama. En mi casa. Pensando en mí.

Edward pensaba que yo era caliente.

* * *

**Uyy, estos dos acabarán reventando como sigan así...**

**Mañana es mi cumpleaños, y he decidido regalaros un capitulo, ¿vale? Así no os quedareis con las ganas de saber cómo sigue ;)**

**¡Hasta mañana! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18.**


	16. La cita 1ª parte

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola chicas, hoy es mi cumple y en vez de que me regalen os voy a regalar yo, jejeje, y encima pronto que luego he quedado con las amigas :)**

**Aquí**** va la primera parte de una cita que tiene nuestra parejita, espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - ****La cita, 1ª parte**

"¿No te importa si Emmett y Rose vienen, verdad?", Edward me susurró al oído mientras nos encontrábamos en el ascensor detrás de mis padres en la mañana del sábado.

Edward apareció frente a mi puerta exactamente a las siete de la mañana para nuestro viaje a Tacoma. Charlie todavía no estaba de mejor humor sobre el hecho de que él tuviera que ir al Festival anual del Narciso en Seattle, pero no me podría importar menos ahora. Lo único en lo que mi mente parecía estar centrada era en el delicioso olor que flotaba desde el hombre que estaba a mi lado, apoyado en mi hombro. Era todo sol, madera de sándalo y Edward. Literalmente se me había hecho la boca agua.

No tenía ni idea de cuándo cambiaron las cosas, pero por alguna razón esta mañana había una carga constante de electricidad alrededor de Edward. Podría ser el hecho de que yo había tenido mi mano en su entrepierna hacía unas horas. Podría ser el hecho de que ambos éramos muy conscientes de que él me hizo correrme, o el hecho de que ahora sabía que él me quería... al menos físicamente. De cualquier manera, no me resistí a aprovechar las sensaciones de hormigueo causadas por su proximidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la oreja, y juro que pude oírle reír a mi lado. Me aclaré la garganta con la esperanza de que la acción simultáneamente despejara mi cabeza.

"No me importa", le susurré de vuelta, atreviéndome a girar ligeramente la cabeza y mirando a Edward a sus ojos brillantes. Él era tan hermoso. Se me quitaba el aliento y hacía que mi corazón saltara. Estaba en un gran problema.

"Bien. Están esperando abajo", me dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras brevemente acariciaba mi mano con la suya.

Lo miré atónito y vagamente moví mi cabeza arriba y abajo estando de acuerdo.

Otra risa suave salió de su pecho mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, formando un pequeño ceño entre las cejas.

"¿Estás bien?", miró mi rostro en busca de signos de quién sabe qué. Su escrutinio me hizo sentir incómoda y aparté los ojos de él.

"Estoy bien", me encogí de hombros casualmente y me centré en los números descendentes del ascensor cuando nos acercábamos a la planta baja del edificio en el que vivíamos.

"Parecías..." - pensó por un segundo antes de continuar - "un poco distraída".

Me encogí de hombros otra vez y en silencio oré para que sólo lo dejara ir. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba actuando como una adolescente blanda en ese momento, pero ese chico tenía mi cabeza dando vueltas y estaba luchando contra cada impulso de mi cuerpo para estar más cerca de él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y tomé una respiración profunda, dándome cuenta de que la estaba sosteniendo todo este tiempo. Seguí a Charlie y a Renee por el vestíbulo sin darle otra mirada a Edward. Iba a tener que hacer bien mi trabajo de hoy. Cuanto menos mirara sus ojos, mayor sería mi oportunidad de pasar bien el día sin follarme su pierna... otra vez.

"Rose y Emmett están esperando fuera. ¿Queréis venir y reuniros con ellos antes de que nos vayamos, Renee? ¿Charlie?", Edward preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la acera.

"Por supuesto", Renee sonrió dulcemente. "Me encantaría conocerlos".

Le di una leve sonrisa antes de que Edward nos llevara hacia un Jeep imponente aparcado al otro lado de la carretera.

Cogí la mano de Edward antes de llegar a ellos, y tire de él hacia mí.

"¿Ellos no…? Ya sabes", susurré, de repente asustada de que ellos no pudieran estar al corriente de nuestro acuerdo.

"Ellos lo saben. No te preocupes", dijo sonriéndome alentadoramente y tirando de mí detrás de él sin soltarme la mano. Su agarre era firme y seguro, y me mataba saber que significaba... nada. Absolutamente nada.

A medida que nos acercábamos al Jeep, lo primero que noté fue a un hombre gigantesco saliendo del lado del conductor. Ese debía ser Emmett. Edward no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que su amigo era enorme, ese hombre se veía más grande que la vida e increíblemente intimidante. Sentí la mano de Edward apretar la mía mientras yo vacilaba con mis pasos. Giré un poco la cabeza para echar un vistazo a Renee. Si se sentía intimidada por el tamaño del hombre delante de nosotros, no lo mostró.

"¡Charlie, mi hombre!", dijo Emmett jovialmente y acercó una mano gigantesca para sacudir la de mi padre. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el movimiento y estuve a punto de perder el enfoque cuando apareció una mujer rubia que sólo podía ser descrita como una Amazona. Sentí toda la saliva dejando mi boca mientras echaba un vistazo a la belleza sonriendo alegremente a mis padres. Rosalie.

"Renee" - Edward levantó su mano libre y suavemente la colocó en el hombro de Rosalie - "ellos son Rosalie y Emmett McCarthy. Charlie, ella es Rosalie". Todo el mundo se dio la mano mientras yo prácticamente me escondía detrás de Edward, completamente incómoda. Edward nunca me había hablado mucho de Rosalie, pero santo cielo, saber que este era el tipo de mujer que Edward tenía en su vida me hizo sentirme insegura y vacilante. ¿Cómo se podía competir con Miss Universo? No es como si estuviera compitiendo, Rosalie estaba cogida de todos modos, así que no era como si Edward tuviera alguna oportunidad, pero aún así, me sentí normal e insignificante.

"¡Bells!", literalmente salté cuando Emmett se acercó y tiró de mi cuerpo para darme un abrazo asfixiante. Sus brazos estaban prácticamente aplastando mi cuerpo rígido mientras yo trataba de mover la nariz, la cual estaba colocada firmemente contra su pecho, en busca de aire. "No te he visto en mucho tiempo".

Gracias a Dios Emmet estaba actuando, y aunque yo no era fan del contacto físico, por lo menos pude apreciar su esfuerzo.

"Hola Emmett" - yo respiré una vez que me soltó - "siempre me alegro de verte", vi sus ojos y vi el mal bailando allí junto con sus hoyuelos infantiles. Muy lindo.

"Hola B", Rosalie cantó a mi lado y una vez más hizo que mi corazón cayera en picado al suelo.

Todo esto era muy surrealista. Debían pensar que yo era la perdedora más grande en el planeta, ya que tenía a su mejor amigo fingiendo ser mi novio.

"Hola Rosalie", le di una sonrisa insegura y traté de ocultar mi vergüenza.

"Oh, por favor, ¿desde cuándo me llamas Rosalie?", soltó una risa burbujeante, la cual me hubiera relajado si no notara su dura mirada en sus ojos.

Llamadlo intuición femenina si queréis, pero lo que fuera estaba causándome fríos pinchazos sobre mi corazón, estaba claro que Rosalie no estaba a favor de nuestro pequeño acuerdo.

Ella me dio un abrazo y luego muy sutilmente nos alejó un poco de la conversación en marcha entre el resto de nuestro grupo.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo", susurró dulcemente en mi oído. "Y si le haces daño a un pelo de la cabeza de ese chico, esto va a ser entre tú y yo", con eso ella me dio un abrazo como advertencia y no por comodidad y se alejó. Yo tragué grueso mientras ella me sonreía antes de regresar hacia Emmett y envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura. La mujer debería ganar un Oscar por su actuación. Ella era incluso mejor en esto que yo.

Llamadme loca, pero al instante la respeté. Había algo muy reconfortante al saber que Edward tenía a alguien en su vida que le protegía contra mujeres... como yo. Me moví hacia Edward y tomé su mano. Traté de convencerme de que yo estaba haciendo esto por el acuerdo, pero en el fondo me encantaban las caricias que me daba y las corrientes que recibía mi cuerpo cuando estaba con él. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió suavemente, sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas. Él sabía que yo no solía iniciar el contacto físico. Sabía que había algo.

"Vamos a movernos" - Edward anunció y tiró de mi mano - "no queremos dejar pasar la mejor parte".

Charlie y Emmet resoplaron simultáneamente y Rosalie y Renee les golpearon las costillas simultáneamente.

Estuve un poco celosa de ese movimiento destinado a castigar. Era real lo que ellos tenían. Lo que yo tenía no era nada. Absolutamente nada.

El Festival del Narciso era enorme. Y me refería a realmente, realmente enorme. Literalmente había miles de personas cubriendo las calles del centro de Tacoma. Había más de cuarenta carrozas decoradas con narcisos, bandas de música y hasta los barcos en el puerto deportivo estaban decoradas con flores. Era precioso y con toda honestidad, un poco extraño.

Habíamos estado haciendo nuestro camino a través de la multitud, comiendo algodón de azúcar y mirando las carrozas que pasaban con la boca abierta. El viaje a Tacoma fue corto y extremadamente incómodo... al menos para mí. Edward había tenido su mano en mi muslo durante todo el camino, sólo la dejaba ir de mí cada vez que tenía que cambiar las marchas de su Volvo. Esa acción era normal cuando estabas en una relación, y estaba segura de que Renee estaba radiante desde el asiento trasero. Pero no estábamos en una relación real, y no tenía ni idea de por qué eso era tan molesto para mí hoy.

Creo que Edward y yo cruzamos una línea ayer por la noche que era mejor no haberla cruzado. No me estaba haciendo ningún bien saber que ese hombre caliente como el infierno se sentía atraído por mí. ¿Era halagador? Sí, claro que lo era. ¿Hacía que se crearan nudos en mi interior? Sí, como nadie había hecho. ¿Era absolutamente frustrante que Edward pareciera tomarse todo con calma y apenas hablara de lo que pasó anoche? ¡Como el infierno!

Yo estaba completamente irritada por el hecho de que él pareciera no estar afectado. Sinceramente, me sentía más frustrada conmigo misma. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso un veterano en los negocios sin emociones estuviera así? Si alguien debería permanecer tranquilo y sereno, debería ser yo, no él.

Lo vi por el rabillo del ojo mientras se reía de algo que había dicho Charlie. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo parecía tan cómodo y relajado alrededor de mis padres? ¿Esta treta no iba con él? ¿No estaba royendo sus entrañas y manteniéndolo despierto por las noches, como a mí? Yo, obviamente, había subestimado a Edward Cullen. Él parecía ser un maestro en este juego, y por primera vez desde que este sórdido asunto comenzó, en realidad estuve asustada de poder ser la persona con quien estaban jugando aquí.

"Hey Bella" - Emmett habló a mi lado y me sacó de mis divagaciones internas - "¿qué me dices si tomamos un paseo por el puerto deportivo y echamos un vistazo a los barcos?"

"Oh, yo…", tartamudeé y tiré de la mano de Edward para atraer su atención. Él me miró con curiosidad mientras silenciosamente le rogaba que no me dejara sola con su amigo. Su sonrisa creció en tamaño y asintió.

"Vamos" - Emmett se rió suavemente y me agarró mi otra mano - "no muerdo", susurró y me estiró para dejarme libre de los brazos de Edward. Edward se rió por mi expresión mortificada y yo le ofrecí un airado ceño.

"Volvemos en un segundo", Edward se rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza hacia mí, como si estuviera exagerando. Estaba furiosa pero acepté, en parte porque sabía que probablemente mataría a Edward si me quedaba y en parte porque Emmett me estaba tirando detrás de él con la fuerza de una manada de animales.

Gruñí irritada mientras luchaba para seguir el ritmo de Emmett. Yo podría dejar de caminar y él me arrastraría todo el camino como una muñeca de trapo, pero no quería arruinar mis zapatos.

"Así que", Emmett empezó una vez que estuvimos fuera del alcance del oído de los demás. "¿Cómo te va todo?".

"Bien", murmuré y traté de empujarme el pelo detrás de las orejas mientras el viento lo azotaba alrededor de mi cara.

Emmett se rió a carcajadas y por un segundo contemplé lo profunda que era su risa en comparación con su cuerpo.

"No suenas muy convincente", comentó mientras nos acercábamos al puerto deportivo donde todos los barcos estaban flotando alrededor, decorados con narcisos.

No respondí mientras observé las aguas entrecortadas. De todos modos, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir? No le iba a admitir que de pronto estaba contemplando mis lentamente desarrollados sentimientos románticos por su mejor amigo o que Edward tenía una manera de hacer que me sintiera completamente querida y como una completa extraña, todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba confundida... eso estaba claro... y lujuriosa... ambas eran un hecho.

"Mira" - Emmett suspiró a mi lado haciéndome mirar hacia arriba hasta su mirada amistosa - "no estoy diciendo que necesariamente esté de acuerdo con lo que los dos estáis haciendo" - volvió un poco la cabeza y miró fijamente hacia el agua justo como yo había hecho hacía un momento y una vez más me golpeó el tamaño de ese hombre - "pero a cada uno lo suyo, como siempre digo".

Le sonreí por eso. Emmett parecía un tipo muy dulce, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente sería capaz de matar con sus manos de oso.

"Edward es un buen tipo".

Asentí con la cabeza por eso y volví mi mirada a la misma dirección que él.

"También puede ser muy impulsivo", yo resoplé y luego cubrí mi cara con mi pelo mientras mis mejillas ardían. Sabía exactamente cómo de impulsivo podía ser Edward. "Supongo que eso va con la persona. No puedes ser un gran escritor si no estás dispuesto a asumir algunos riesgos no calculados".

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez mientras miraba mis pies, esperando que el rubor disminuyera.

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que ambos debéis tener cuidado" - miré hacia Emmett de nuevo a mientras él me miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad - "lo que empieza como una broma puede dejar a todo el mundo llorando".

Yo fruncí ligeramente el ceño por la elección de sus palabras y luego suavemente me reí.

"¿Me estás citando a Bee-Gees?"

"Hey, tenía algunas buenas canciones", Emmett se encogió de hombros y me sonrió tontamente. Yo me reí más fuerte mientras negaba con la cabeza hacia él.

"Es sólo un acuerdo" - mentí y pensé que Emmett lo sabía por la mirada escéptica que me estaba dando - "pero tendré en cuenta tu consejo", mi frase terminó casi con una pregunta.

Emmett sonrió y asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente.

"¿Sabes?" - dijo mientras tiraba su enorme brazo sobre mi hombro, arrastrándome hacia él - "no eres tan mala como me imaginaba que serías".

"Um..." - traté de descansar en sus brazos - "¿gracias?".

Sentí las vibraciones de la risa de Emmett en contra de mi lado y no pude evitar la sonrisa en mis labios.

"Hola chicos", la voz ronca de Edward flotó hacia nosotros e inmediatamente envió una vibración caliente a través de mi cuerpo. Me giré para alejarme del abrazo de Emmett y vi los ojos entrecerrados de Rosalie. Edward tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa, elegí ignorarla. Todavía no estaba satisfecha con el hecho de que él me dejara a solas con su amigo, aunque la conversación no había sido tan terrible como yo esperaba que fuera.

"¿Dónde están Charlie y Renee?"

"Se han ido hacia uno de los restaurantes para el almuerzo. Nos van a reservar una mesa para nosotros", asentí con la cabeza por la explicación de Edward y le permití tirar de mí.

"Genial", declaró Emmett detrás de nosotros. "Me muero de hambre".

"Tú siempre estás hambriento", comentó Edward secamente.

"Por lo menos no estoy tan flacucho como tú", replicó Emmett, lo que me hizo reír en voz baja.

"Hey" - Edward me regañó y tiró de mí para ponerme más cerca del calor de su cuerpo - "¿te dejo con él durante cinco minutos y ya estás de su lado?".

Me ruboricé ligeramente por la familiaridad de la situación y por la breve sensación de pertenencia, y luché contra el impulso de acurrucarme en el calor de la misma.

"Ah, no te sientas mal Eddie", Emmett no perdió el ritmo. "A la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta que sus hombres sean grandes y fornidos".

Rosalie intervino como un Amen Brother, lo que, sorprendentemente, me hizo reír de nuevo.

"Nunca he tenido ninguna queja", Edward se defendió y metafóricamente volcó un cubo de agua helada sobre mí. Por supuesto, eso no era algo que él hubiera dicho si realmente estuviéramos saliendo, pero no lo estábamos, y yo odiaba haberme permitido olvidar momentáneamente eso. El momento despreocupado se perdió mientras los cuatro caíamos en un silencio incómodo. Solté las manos de Edward y las metí en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta de lana.

"Hey", Edward me empujó suavemente con el hombro. "¿Estás bien?".

"Claro", murmuré y miré por delante de mí. No, no estaba bien, pero eso no era culpa suya, era mía por haber olvidado que todo esto es una estafa. Una estafa que construí e insistí en hacer. Si yo pudiera golpearme mi propio culo ahora mismo, lo haría.

"Entonces, ¿por qué has soltado mi mano?", me preguntó en un susurro feroz. Me negué a mirar hacia arriba. Me negué a ser absorbida de nuevo hacia la tierra de nunca jamás por su mirada hipnotizante.

"Mis padres no están alrededor. No hay necesidad de fingir", me encogí de hombros.

"Oh", estuve sorprendida al oír el tono abatido en su voz, pero enfoqué mis ojos en el camino. Si ambos estábamos confundiéndonos, entonces tendría que redefinir las reglas. Esto se nos estaba yendo de las manos, y como había advertido Emmett, podría terminar muy mal si no conseguía aclararme con estos sentimientos desconocidos.

Al menos uno de nosotros tendría que perder la cabeza en el juego. Como yo era la que no tenía nada que perder, tendría que ser yo.

"Ha sido un día increíble", declaró Renee mientras estábamos fuera de mi edificio diciendo adiós a Emmett y a Rosalie.

"Ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba", Emmett estuvo de acuerdo y le dio un abrazo de despedida a Renee. "Y ha sido realmente genial conocerte".

"Chico dulce", Renee le arrulló y apretó las mejillas de Emmett, las cuales él le ofreció de buen grado.

Yo internamente rodé mis ojos hacia mi madre, pero aprecié la manera en la que todo el mundo parecía enamorarse de ella y de mi padre. Realmente eran unos padres increíbles, y a veces necesitaba una perspectiva externa a la mía para recordar exactamente por qué me sentía tan afortunada de ser su hija.

Había sido un gran día, con todos los intentos y propósitos, y creo que debería agradecerle a Edward el esfuerzo. Mis padres, incluso Charlie, lo pasaron muy bien y por eso estaba muy agradecida. Todo el día fue jovial y divertido, a pesar de que me sentí agobiada por la situación y por los ojos interrogantes de Edward. Mantuve mi distancia, más que la mayoría, tratando de tener una verdadera perspectiva. Edward ciertamente lo notó, y después del almuerzo y de mis intentos obvios para poner un poco de espacio muy necesario entre nuestros cuerpos, su actitud hacia mí se volvió hosca por decir lo menos. Nadie se dio cuenta, nadie excepto Rosalie, quien por supuesto me miró con las cejas arqueadas. Yo estaba mucho más allá del punto de tener cuidado. Sí, ella era intimidante, pero no había llegado a donde estaba hoy siendo intimidada por rubias altas y tetonas. Podía mantenerme serena en cualquier situación y esta no era diferente.

Mi teléfono vibró justo cuando estaba a punto de dar un abrazo a Emmett. Era Alice.

"Lo siento", le pedí disculpas y me alejé.

"Hola Ali", dije con un suspiro.

"¿Qué pasa?", ella me conocía muy bien.

"Nada", le mentí. "¿Qué hay?".

"Escucha, he leído tu mensaje donde me decías que estabais en Tacoma con los amigos de Edward, y honestamente, Bella" - rodé los ojos, porque sabía lo que venía - "me siento excluida".

"Mhh-mhh", le respondí sabiéndolo.

"Entonces, Jasper y yo hemos pensado que sería justo que tú y Edward hicierais algo con nosotros esta noche", ella continuó sin tomar una pausa.

"No sé Alice, estoy muy cansada" - suspiré frotándome las sienes - "ha sido un día largo".

"No me importa", esa fue su respuesta bien pensada y yo me trague mi molestia. "Será sólo para tomar algo, estoy segura de que serás capaz de manejar eso".

"¿Quién es?", Edward me preguntó desde detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar. Yo fruncí el ceño ante él mientras me daba la vuelta, con ganas de preguntarle qué le importaba a él, pero noté que todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí.

"Es Alice", le dije con voz cortada luchando desesperadamente para permanecer civilizada.

"Déjame hablar con él", Alice me interrumpió.

"Dame el teléfono", dijo Edward al mismo tiempo. Lo miré con la boca abierta y le vi quitarme la Blackberry de mi mano congelada.

¿Qué demonios?

Yo resoplé por la frustración cuando vi a Edward alejarse unos pasos, hablando animadamente con mi mejor amiga y en mi teléfono.

"Suena bien", le oí decir y apreté mis dientes. "Esperaba que llamaras por esa razón", continuó y me encontré asombrada por la forma en la que él parecía tomar el control de todos los aspectos de mi vida. "Queríamos terminar el día tomando algo, por lo que suena perfecto", volví la cabeza hacia Emmett con una pregunta silenciosa y recibí un gesto perplejo de él. "Nos vemos dentro de dos horas", mi cabeza se giró hacia Edward de nuevo y esta vez estaba enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer planes con mis amigos sin consultarlo primero conmigo? Me fui hacia él, sabiendo que mi comportamiento era ligeramente juvenil, pero no me parecía bien. Eso era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Estaba emocionalmente agotada de este día, tratando de mantener la farsa que habíamos creado y al mismo tiempo tratando de luchar contra la gravitación natural de mi cuerpo hacia Edward.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", apreté los dientes una vez que estuve en frente de Edward.

"Sí, ella parece enfadada", se rió como si estuviera compartiendo una broma personal con Alice, lo que sólo hizo que mi presión arterial se elevara aún más. "Te la paso. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!".

Con eso me entregó el teléfono de nuevo, dándome un guiño engreído y paseándose de vuelta hasta donde estaban mis padres.

"Alice", gruñí en mi teléfono mientras subconscientemente veía el culo de Edawrd moviéndose en sus vaqueros. Malditos sean él y su cuerpo. Malditos sean él y su sonrisa. Malditos sean él y su pelo. Sólo... ¡maldito sea!

"Wow, suenas muy bien, Bella", Alice cantó en el otro lado, lo que me hizo sacar el aire que había estado guardándome. "Nos veremos en una hora o dos, ¿de acuerdo?".

No respondí. Todavía estaba tratando de poner mi ira bajo control.

"No te enfades, yo realmente te echo de menos", dijo con dulzura.

"Eso es injusto Alice, y tú lo sabes", le contesté abatida mientras mi hombro caía por la derrota.

"Lo sé" - ella tuvo la decencia de admitirlo - "pero lo hago de verdad, y tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo. Jasper conoce a tu Edward y yo siento como que soy la única que no lo conoce".

"Él no es mi Edward", susurré mientras le daba la espalda a la gente mirándome.

"Por ahora lo es. Así que, vamos, ponte algo sexy y reúnete con nosotros para tomar algo. Va a ser divertido", intentó levantar mi estado de ánimo y lo hizo, un poco.

"Bien", acepté. "¿Donde os vais a reunir?"

"Chop Suey", escuché la emoción en su voz. "Ponte ese vestido color plata que te compré el otro día. Eso tendrá totalmente a todos los hombres babeando por ti".

"No es realmente lo que estaba pensando, pero gracias", empecé a hacer mi camino de vuelta. "Hasta luego".

"¿He oído que vamos a salir?", Emmett me preguntó ansiosamente una vez me uní a ellos de nuevo. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a Edward, temerosa de que mi mirada pudiera hacerle daño en ese momento.

"Sí", traté de sonar emocionada pero estaba segura de que se podía decir que estaba fingiendo.

"Oh, ser joven y estar lleno de energía...", Renee se desvaneció con una mirada lejana en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto, sois más que bienvenidos a uniros a nosotros", Edward les ofreció amablemente y me hizo despreciarle aún más. Bueno, yo realmente no lo despreciaba, pero lo despreciaba por ser tan agradable. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable?

"Oh diablos, no", Charlie dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia. "Todavía me estoy recuperando de la última vez".

Renee se vio visiblemente decepcionada, pero yo sabía que ahora había más formas de que ella pudiera disfrutar de la música de Chop Suey.

Nos despedimos y acordamos reunirnos con Emmett y Rosalie en Chop Suey en dos horas. El viaje en el ascensor fue silencioso, en parte porque estábamos cansados, pero sobre todo porque estaba muy cabreada con Edward.

Al entrar en el apartamento yo hice mi camino directo hacia mi habitación. Necesitaba una ducha para lavar todo el día y para relajar mis músculos tensos. Pude oír a Edward detrás de la puerta del baño, probablemente en busca de algo que ponerse mientras yo encendía la ducha. Estaba muy enfadada con su actitud. Sabía que debería estar agradecida de que él estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para hacer que todo esto fuera bien, pero era como si quisieras que a tus padres les gustara tu mejor amigo y más tarde odiaras a tu mejor amigo porque a tus padres les gusta demasiado... como si sintieras que les gusta más tu amigo que tú. Lo mejor de todo era que ni siquiera podía llamar a Edward mi amigo. Era un extraño que se estaba incrustando en mi grupo de amigos y familiares como un abrigo viejo. Y nada de esto era real. Absolutamente nada.

Después de que me lavara el pelo y me pusiera bajo el chorro por lo que parecieron horas, permitiendo que el agua caliente lavara la tensión en mi cuerpo, salí de la ducha y me cubrí con una toalla.

Un suave golpe en la puerta me hizo darme la vuelta, mi corazón saltó inmediatamente hasta mi garganta.

"Hey, ¿estás decente?", la dulce voz de Edward penetró en el vapor que me rodeaba.

"No", dije en shock mirando fijamente el pomo de la puerta, perpleja, con miedo a que pudiera comenzar a girar.

"Bueno, es que...", él se calló por un momento. "Terminaré de arreglarme en el cuarto de baño de invitados".

"Está bien", no pude guardarme el alivio en mi voz.

"Está bien", él respondió en voz baja. Me quedé mirando la puerta por un minuto, de alguna manera no confiando en que él se hubiera ido, y finalmente solté la respiración.

Poco a poco me dirigí hacia la puerta y giré la manija suavemente, metiendo la cabeza en mi habitación para asegurarme de que estaba sola. Edward no estaba ahí, pero podía olerlo por todas partes, y la sola idea de que se moviera alrededor de mi habitación me tenía un poco excitada. Me obligué a ignorar la punzada de anhelo en mi estómago y me dirigí hacia mi armario después de cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio. No iba a correr ningún riesgo.

Me quedé mirando el contenido de mi armario cuando mis ojos se posaron en el vestido de plata que Alice sugirió que me pusiera esta noche. Era realmente hermoso y complementaba perfectamente mis curvas. Era un vestido simple cubierto de perlas de plata, sólo cubría mi trasero, y tenía que admitir que me lo compré sólo porque me veía bien en él, no porque tuviera la intención de ponérmelo. Mientras me mordía mi labio inferior con los dientes, tomé una decisión. Si Edward quería tomar el control de esta situación... si él quería jugar a este juego como si fuera el amo... íbamos a ver cómo lo hacía cuando me viera con esto puesto. Solté una risa malvada.

Una hora más tarde salí de mi habitación. Mi cabello estaba colgando en rizos suaves alrededor de mis hombros, cortesía de la mejor amiga de toda chica... la espuma. Mi maquillaje era un tono más oscuro que de costumbre, cortesía de mejor amiga... MAC. El vestido colgaba de mí como si hubiera sido diseñado especialmente para mi cuerpo, y me sentía sexy y segura, cortesía de mi mejor amiga... Alice. Y los zapatos que llevaba... bueno, digamos que Jimmy Choo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Yo me obligué a ponerme estos zapatos.

Hice mi camino hacia la sala de estar, sosteniendo el bolso pequeño en una mano. Era lo suficientemente grande para mi Blackberry, mi lápiz de labios y mi tarjeta de crédito. ¿Quién necesitaba algo más? Mis padres y Edward estaban sentados en la sala, hablando de los acontecimientos del día. La espalda de Edward se volvió hacia mí, y yo fui pillada con la guardia baja por la extraña sensación de verlo en mi casa. Era como si su aura llenara toda la habitación e hiciera que todo brillara con colores. Mi confianza se deslizó por un segundo, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada cuando oí un silbido de mi padre.

"Cariño, por Dios" - gritó Renee - "te ves increíble".

Me habría sonrojado, pero las palabras no vinieron de Edward, así que no lo hice.

La cabeza de Edward se giró y yo le vi... mirándome... y mierda… la mirada de sus ojos se volvió de curiosa a llena de un completo deseo en un milisegundo. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras me dirigía hacia ellos a cámara lenta. Me sentí como si estuviera descendiendo por la escalera de la casa de mis padres la noche del baile de graduación, sólo que esta vez el chico que me miraba con la boca abierta no era un adolescente Jacob, no, era un hombre muy caliente y peligrosamente sexy. Era un hombre con quien todas las modelos querrían salir. Era un hombre del que todos los hombres en un club estarían celosos y la sola idea de que mi aspecto pudiera hacer que este hombre me mirara de esa manera, me hizo sentirme fuerte y poderosa.

Se puso de pie cuando me quedé quieta delante de él, sus ojos viajaron lentamente desde mis pies hasta mi cara, quemando un sendero por mi cuerpo. Vi su manzana de Adán moverse mientras tragaba con dificultad. _Empieza el juego, Eddie_.

"Wow", susurró con voz ronca, y pude decir que él estaría diciendo un par de otras cosas malas si mis padres no fueran testigos de nuestro intercambio.

"Wow", mi padre intervino desde nuestro lado. Miré a mi padre, todavía no era capaz de hacer contacto visual con Edward por temor a que el fuego en su mirada me encendiera. "Te ves increíble, Bells".

"Gracias papá", le respondí en voz baja, y esta vez me ruboricé, porque conseguir un elogio de mi padre no era realmente algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. "Será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos llegar tarde".

Miré hacia atrás a Edward, pero no a los ojos. En su lugar me centré en la franja de piel visible en el cuello de su camisa gris. Él estaba realmente pálido. Era algo bonito.

"Sí", respondió una vez más con menos control del habitual y yo sonreí internamente por mi victoria.

Me volví para darles a mi madre y a mi padre un beso y luego hice mi camino hacia la puerta principal, sintiendo los ojos de Edward sobre mí mientras caminaba. El conocimiento de que él me estaba mirando me hizo sentir deseable y lo saboreé absolutamente.

Estábamos en silencio cuando nos acercamos al ascensor. Yo nerviosamente agarré mi bolso y traté de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no inquietarme.

Entramos en el ascensor en silencio, y Edward se puso ligeramente detrás de mí mientras yo veía el número descender. Nos detuvimos en el octavo piso para que una pareja de ancianos entrara en el ascensor con nosotros, moviendo la cabeza en señal de saludo. Me puse un poco hacia atrás para dejar espacio y sentí mi codo tocar a Edward, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

"¿Tienes frío?", preguntó con voz ronca en mi oído, su aliento sopló sobre mi piel, haciéndome temblar ligeramente.

"No", le susurré y luché contra la tentación de inclinar mi cuello para concederle un mayor acceso a mi piel.

Seguimos en silencio a pesar de que se podía escuchar mi corazón martillando en mi pecho.

Al llegar a la planta baja, la pareja mayor salió y yo salí justo detrás de ellos. Me detuve en mi paso cuando la mano de Edward se puso alrededor de mi codo, efectivamente deteniéndome en la puerta del ascensor.

"Señorita Swan", respiró en mi cuello, lo que hizo que mi respiración se entrecortara. "Estás en muchos problemas".

Y con eso, soltó un poco mi codo y me empujó a través de las puertas del vestíbulo.

Mi cabeza se inclinó por la sorpresa ante sus palabras y por fin le miré a los ojos, y lo que vi hizo que mis rodillas se tambaleasen.

Oh, mierda. Creo que podría estar en problemas.

* * *

**Uyyy, como está la cosa ya... mañana la segunda parte :D**

**Muchas gracias a las que me habéis felicitado, entre eso y la cantidad de reviews que tengo con solo la mitad del fic, ya estoy muy contenta y emocionada :)**

* * *

**Muchísimas**** gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk.**


	17. La cita 2ª parte

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, muchas gracias por felicitarme, chicas, me han hecho mucha ilusión vuestros comentarios, y ayer me lo pasé muy bien con las amigas, jejeje, ahora falta celebrarlo con la familia el fin de semana :)**

**Uff, preparaos para lo que viene, no os abriguéis mucho que igual pasáis calor, jajaja.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - ****La cita, 2ª parte**

Oh, Bella Swan no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de la cantidad de problemas en los que se había metido.

Yo ya había sido cortés. Ya había sido juguetón y agradable. Ella iba a caer... y de una manera diferente a lo que tenía en mis planes originales. Oh sí, yo todavía iba a conseguir mi venganza, eso era absolutamente seguro. Pero esta noche... esta noche Bella Swan sabría lo que era jugar con fuego y quemarse.

Su conducta evasiva y distante el día de hoy en Tacoma no quedaría impune. Ella se convirtió en una estatua de piedra una vez que Rose y yo nos unimos a ella y a Emmett en el puerto deportivo, y una mierda si ella pensaba que su comportamiento estaba bien conmigo. Me sentí como un idiota el resto de la tarde, dando lo mejor de mí para actuar como el novio cariñoso, y simplemente recibiendo sus miradas de regaño y sus hombros fríos. ¿Para quién se pensaba ella exactamente que yo estaba haciendo esto? No era ciertamente por mí. Lo supe después de que Jessica vomitara las palabras de que mi libro era tan bueno como para vendérselo a Aro. Sinceramente, no necesitaba que Bella se lo dijera a él nunca más. La única razón por la que todavía estaba manteniendo esta farsa era para enseñar a la señorita Swan una lección bien merecida. Y una lección que comenzaría esta noche.

Luché contra la sonrisa malvada que amenazaba con dividir mi cara mientras observaba sus caderas meciéndose suavemente al entrar en Chop Suey, donde íbamos a encontrarnos con el resto de nuestros amigos. El vestido que llevaba puesto esta noche era cuidadosamente para atraer a todos los hombres en un radio de una milla sin parecer obvia o una zorra. Se veía deslumbrante, y que me mataran si yo no estaba tan hambriento como un lobo desde que la vi salir de su habitación con cara de querer sexo.

¿Pero ese era su plan, no? Yo no era ningún estúpido, damas y caballeros. Sabía los trucos a los que a las chicas les gustaba jugar si querían hacer que un hombre se retorciera. Ciertamente sabía que Isabella Swan no era el tipo de mujer que llevaría un vestido así, si sus intenciones eran únicamente disfrutar de una copa o simplemente salir con sus amigos. Oh, no, ese vestido estaba adornando su cuerpo muy bien por una única razón, para hacerme desear lo que no podía tener. Bueno, tenía noticias para mi jefa pretenciosa y con un frío corazón, lo que yo quería, lo iba a tomar, y ella me lo iba a dar de buena gana.

Llegamos al bar lleno de gente, no se dijo ni una sola palabra desde que salimos de su edificio de apartamentos. Inspeccioné la zona y como siempre noté las miradas de las mujeres que nos rodeaban. Sí, tenía un juego. Lo que no tenía era la necesidad de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, y por esa única razón, iba a mantener mi polla en mis pantalones. Prácticamente podía oler la promiscuidad que emanaba de cada una de ellas, al igual que las hembras en celo. Asqueroso.

Me incliné para susurrarle al oído a Bella, sabiendo que al menos la mitad de las chicas batearían sus pestañas dándome el orgullo suficiente como para aceptar lo que iba a hacer esta noche, incluso si Bella me seguía ignorando.

"¿Qué quieres tomar?"

Sentí a Bella temblando contra mí mientras mi pecho tocaba su espalda y mi risa se construía en mi pecho.

Mirad ahí. Parecía como si el viejo Edward Cullen tuviera también algunos trucos en su arsenal.

"Un Gin-tonic", susurró haciendo que me inclinara aún más para oírla sobre el estruendo de la música alta.

"¿Quieres ir a ver dónde están los demás mientras cojo nuestras bebidas?", le pregunté en voz baja, casi hipnotizado por la piel de gallina que adornaba sus hombros desnudos. Yo realmente no quería dejarla fuera de mi vista en un lugar como este, pero tampoco quería arruinar todo por perseguirla en el bar.

"Claro", ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se alejó de mí con el fin de buscar a nuestros amigos. "Te pondré un mensaje para decirte donde estamos".

Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta, dándole una sonrisa torcida que hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran, y luego me alejé de ella y fui hacia la barra antes de que ella viera mi sonrisa satisfecha. Esto era demasiado fácil.

Quince minutos más tarde, llevaba el gin-tonic de Bella y mi Heineken en una mano y el teléfono en la otra.

**Estamos sentados en un reservado detrás de la pista de baile, el más cercano a la barra. * B ***

Les encontré unos momentos más tarde y me dejé caer al lado de Bella en el último espacio libre en nuestro reservado.

"Hola chicos", les saludé mientras le daba a Bella su bebida y con un objetivo permití que mis dedos rozaran los de ella. Eran todas esas pequeñas cosas las que hacían la diferencia en un juego de seducción. A pesar de que nunca había tenido un juego real en el pasado, ya que las mujeres tendían a venir a mí, sabía que hacer que Bella se rompiera sería el mayor reto de mi vida. Y sería lo más divertido, eso era seguro.

"Hey, tío, te presento a mi esposa", Jasper me estrechó la mano y luego señaló a una mujer pequeña con pelo de punta y negro, sentada entre él y Bella. "Ella es Alice. Cariño, este es Edward".

"Hola", Alice me dio un pequeño hola y una sonrisa enorme. Oí a Bella resoplar a mi lado, lo que hizo que Alice rodara los ojos hacia mí juguetonamente. Qué monada.

"Bueno, hola, Alice", le di una sonrisa sincera, porque ya podía decir que me gustaba. "He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti", di un guiño en dirección a Jasper, lo que hizo que se riera. "Jasper sin embargo, nunca me dijo que eras lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber en su bolsillo", se rió otra vez mientras Jasper la acercaba a su lado y le daba un beso en la sien.

"¿Lleváis aquí mucho tiempo?", pregunté mientras dirigía mi atención hacia Emmett y Rose, quienes estaban sentados en frente de mí.

"No, hemos llegado justo antes que tú", respondió Emmett y le dio a Bella un guiño que le causó que se inquietara a mi lado. Le di una mirada inquisitiva mientras me daba cuenta de que Bella había dejado caer su barbilla hasta su pecho en un intento de ocultar su rubor. Oh, qué bien la conocía. Emmett se rió a carcajadas y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Me he perdido algo?", me incliné para susurrarle a Bella mientras Rose sacaba a Emmet de la conversación.

"No", ella murmuró y trató de volver la cabeza a un lado de la mía.

"Está bien", me encogí de hombros y tomé un trago profundo de mi cerveza mientras me alejaba de ella tratando de ignorar la agitación causada por el cosquilleo de su pelo. Iba a obtener la verdad por Emmett después.

"Así que, Edward" - Alice prácticamente gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la música palpitante - "Bella ha dicho que lo habéis pasado muy bien hoy".

"¿Ella ha dicho eso?", yo fruncí el ceño y miré a Bella, quien parecía estar concentrándose terriblemente en la bebida en su mano. "He tenido la clara impresión de que Bella no ha disfrutado en absoluto", intenté pero no mantuve el sarcasmo en mi voz.

"Lo he hecho", ella protestó apasionadamente, levantando la mirada de su vaso hacia mí, suplicante.

"Podrías habernos engañado", Rose ladró antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de responder a la sorprendente declaración de Bella. Pude ver a Bella mientras su mirada se dirigía a Rose, si las miradas matasen. La mayoría de las mujeres se quedarían petrificadas por la naturaleza intimidante de Rose, pero Bella Swan no. Conocía el poder de una de las miradas aceradas de Bella, y mierda santa, me sentí casi aliviado de que no estuviera dirigida a mí en ese momento y extrañamente me encendió al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces, yo digo que nos tomemos algunos chupitos, ¿eh?", Emmett pronunció, tratando de levantar el estado de ánimo. "¿Qué será?", cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de ninguna persona, saltó. "¡Tequila!", y con eso cogió la mano de Rose y tiró de ella para llevarla hacia la barra.

"Eso ha sido totalmente incómodo", dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y un movimiento lento de cabeza. Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

"Jazz", le advirtió Alice y le golpeó las costillas con el codo.

"¿Qué?", él le preguntó con una risa que casi hizo que yo sonriera como un idiota. El chico estaba obviamente abatido. Alice movió su cabeza en dirección a Bella, haciendo que yo cambiara mi mirada y encontrara a Bella desgarrando una servilleta en su regazo.

"Aléjate de la servilleta, Bella", Jasper intentó hacer una broma, lo que la hizo suspirar y temblar considerablemente mientras la apartaba de su regazo y cruzaba los brazos sobre su vientre con agitación.

"¿Realmente estás poniendo pucheros?", le pregunté con incredulidad mientras observaba su exhibición infantil.

"No", ella se quejó y me dio una mirada condescendiente.

"Seguro", sonreí con humor y muy entretenido por su falta de decoro. "¿Necesitas un tiempo fuera?", ella sólo respondió con una mirada aburrida. "¿Un juguete suave e inexpresivo?", le pregunté con la cara más cerca a la suya y bajando un poco la voz. "¿Unos azotes?", yo prácticamente susurré una vez que mi cara estuvo a escasos centímetros de la de ella. Dejé caer mis ojos hacia su boca mientras ella mordía su labio inferior y yo luchaba contra el impulso de meter mi lengua en su boca.

"¡Tequila!", Emmett gritó detrás de mí, lo que hizo que Bella se estremeciera y girara su cabeza, la cual había estado cada vez más cerca a la mía sin que ninguno de nosotros nos diéramos cuenta. Estaba demasiado centrado en los movimientos de su boca para reconocer siquiera su presencia, y aproveché la oportunidad para pasar deliberadamente los ojos por su cuerpo.

"Te has dejado algo", estuve momentáneamente sorprendido por la ronquera en mi voz mientras enfocaba mis ojos en las pequeñas cantidades de servilleta rota sobre su regazo.

"¿El qué?", ella me preguntó casi en un chillido dejando caer su cabeza para seguir mi mirada.

"Esto", fue todo lo que dije para explicarme antes de mover mi mano y lentamente pasarla por su muslo expuesto, limpiando tranquilamente los trozos de servilleta con mis dedos, y deleitándome en la suavidad de su piel. Para mi sorpresa propia, Bella no se inmutó, pero en realidad sentí que ella separó sus piernas ligeramente. Joder, eso había sido caliente.

"Oh", Bella dijo con un suspiro tembloroso que hizo que las comisuras de mis labios temblaran, entre otras partes de mi anatomía.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella y noté el suave gemido que salió de sus labios entreabiertos, recordándome a los sonidos y gemidos que hizo cuando se retorció contra mí hacía sólo unas mañanas atrás.

_Oh, en menudo problema estás, señorita Swan._

Mis dedos que todavía estaban dando vueltas suavemente sobre su cara interna del muslo, me recordaron el hecho de que estaba prácticamente encendiéndola en presencia de nuestros amigos. Por suerte, los movimientos tenían lugar bajo el mantel de la mesa, y además, no era mi culpa que su vestido fuera tan corto, exponiendo tanta carne que ningún hombre de sangre caliente debería ser capaz de ver. No pude resistir la tentación de apretar ligeramente la piel delicada justo al lado de sus bragas y casi me corro cuando Bella jadeó por el contacto y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Paso uno: ponerla caliente y mojada. Hecho._

Yo marqué mi logro igual que cuando marcaba mis tareas en el trabajo.

Levanté bruscamente mi mano de su muslo y dirigí mi mirada hacia Emmett, quien nos miraba con la boca abierta. Mis ojos se desplazaron hacia el resto de los ocupantes de la mesa y los encontré prácticamente en la misma posición.

"Me encanta el tequila", declaré en un intento de sacarlos de sus trances y alcanzar mi oportunidad. "¿Por qué vamos a brindar?".

"Por el sexo", espetó Emmett.

"Joder", dijo Rose sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

"Umm...", tartamudeó Jasper.

"Wow", Alice respiró.

"¿Bella?", pregunté con una sonrisa pequeña mientras la encontraba sentada en la misma posición, con los ojos todavía cerrados. "¿Por qué quieres brindar?".

"Por el azúcar", Bella suspiró profundamente y pasó su lengua por sus labios, todavía inconsciente de la atención que estaba obteniendo. Tragué saliva espesa por su respuesta.

"¿El azúcar?", Alice le preguntó con una risa que finalmente sacó a Bella de su trance. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y después se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Sus mejillas se pusieron del color carmesí mientras dejaba caer su mirada hacia sus manos y se movía incómoda en su asiento.

"A Bella le gusta el azúcar", les dije con una sonrisa diabólica, secretamente encantado de que Bella y yo fuéramos los únicos que sabíamos que se refería al sexo.

"¿En serio?", Jasper preguntó confundido. "¿Por qué no lo sabía?".

"Está en reciente desarrollo", murmuró Bella dándome una mirada de soslayo.

Me reí entre dientes y le di uno de los chupitos.

"¡Por el azúcar!", Emmett anunció y me bebí el tequila, manteniendo mis ojos en Bella. Ella hizo lo mismo y arrugó la nariz cuando el alcohol quemó su garganta.

"Ugh, odio esta mierda", Rose hizo una mueca para confirmar sus sentimientos.

"Siguiente por favor", Alice anunció con un rebote que hizo que todo el mundo se riera.

"Voy a por otra ronda", Bella anunció e indicó que quería salir del reservado.

Me moví y tomé su mano en un intento de ayudarla. Una vez que ella estuvo de pie delante de mí, quitó su mano de la mía con una sacudida, negándose a mirarme.

"Iré contigo".

"No, gracias", respondió un poco fría. "Ahora vuelvo".

"Bella, espera", Alice la llamó y siguió a su amiga.

La miré a medida que hacía su camino a través de la multitud y luego volví a caer en mi asiento.

_Paso dos: conseguir que se relajara. Algo de lo que el alcohol seguramente se haría cargo. Hecho._

"Santa mierda, tío, ¿qué diablos ha sido eso?", Emmett me preguntó tan pronto como Bella estuvo fuera del alcance.

"No sé lo que quieres decir", le dije con un encogimiento de hombros mientras tomaba un trago de mi cerveza. Jasper se rió sabiéndolo, haciéndome sonreír en mi botella.

"Todo eso, hombre", Emmett suspiró profundamente y luego se rió. "Todos sabemos la mierda que acaba de pasar allí. Quiero decir, realmente se podía oler la tensión sexual a un kilómetro de distancia".

Me encogí de hombros una vez más y pillé a Rose mirándome con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Le di una mirada inquisitiva que ella respondió con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa maligna. Las mujeres eran demasiado jodidamente inteligentes.

"Bueno, Alice y yo estábamos hablando" - Jasper habló mientras lanzaba un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá - "que tal vez todos podríamos irnos lejos para el fin de semana. Tú y Bella, Charlie y Renee, yo y Alice. Y por supuesto" - Jasper dijo amablemente mientras miraba hacia Emmett y Rose - "vosotros seríais más que bienvenido a uniros", sonreí con aprecio a mi amigo de la infancia. Emmett y Jasper realmente se cayeron bien cuando salimos con Charlie la otra noche. Un sentimiento de temor pasó por encima de mí cuando consideré cómo se quedarían las cosas entre nuestra amistad una vez que demoliera a Bella con su propio juego. Seguramente no sería capaz de pasar el rato con Alice sabiendo la lealtad que tenía hacia Bella, y no había ninguna posibilidad en el infierno de que, o bien Bella o Alice me perdonaran por la mierda que tenía intención de hacer.

"Sí hombre", Emmett respondió y me sacó de mis reflexiones internas. "Suena bien. ¿Qué es lo que tenéis en mente?".

"Bueno, mis padres tienen una casa en Washington", Jasper explicó. "Hay pesca, lo que a Charlie le encantará, senderismo y toda la serenidad y tranquilidad".

"Me parece increíble", yo asentí.

"¿El qué es increíble?", Alice habló a mi lado. Giré la cabeza para encontrarla de pie y sola en nuestra mesa con cinco chupitos. ¿Dónde estaba Bella, y dónde estaba su chupito?

"¿Dónde está Bella?", pregunté mientras me levantaba para permitir pasar a Alice.

"Por ahí", Alice inclinó la cabeza en una dirección detrás de mí. Me dirigí a la zona señalada con el ceño fruncido y que me matasen si no había visto a Bella Swan dando vueltas alrededor de otro hombre en la pista de baile.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo?", me pregunté para mi mismo, pero estaba claro que lo dije lo suficientemente alto para que el resto lo escuchara.

"Parece como si estuviera bailando", Rose mencionó lo obvio.

"No me digas, Rose", le dije negándome a quitar mis ojos de la forma oscilante de Bella.

"Parece que está disfrutando demasiado", dijo Emmett.

"Vete a la mierda, Emmett", me quejé y abatido me rebajé en mi asiento. Bueno, joder. Desde luego yo no había estado trabajando tan duro sólo para que otro hombre la consiguiera.

"Es sorprendente el giro de los acontecimientos", Emmett levantó su vaso. Yo tenía el mío levantado a medias y tragué ese líquido ofensivo, disfrutando de la forma en la que quemaba mientras hacía su camino por mi garganta.

Mis ojos siguieron arrastrándose de nuevo hasta Bella, y una vez que todos en la mesa comenzaron a hablar sobre los planes del fin de semana siguiente, me di por vencido tratando de ocultar el hecho de que la estaba mirando.

¿Quién hubiera sabido que la engreída Bella Swan se podía mover? Y joder, ella podía moverse. Si no estuviera envuelta en un hombre que vagamente me recordaba a Viggo Mortensen, me habría dado cuenta de la curva elegante de su cuello delgado mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Puede que hubiera notado la fuerte curva de sus brazos blancos mientras se arqueaba por encima de su cuerpo. Incluso me habría dado cuenta de la manera atractiva en la que movía sus caderas, pero todo lo que podía ver era rojo, un rojo ardiente, abrasador y exasperante. Estaba jodidamente cabreado, y mientras más los veía, más enfadado estaba.

"Al diablo con esto", anuncié e hice que todo el mundo a mí alrededor saltar al golpear mis puños contra la mesa. "Necesito otra copa".

Me fui hacia la barra sin esperar ninguna orden y me abrí paso con fuerza entre la multitud.

"Puta mierda", murmuré para mis adentros mientras el camarero me servía mi pedido. Me di la vuelta, apoyando la espalda contra la barra, y levanté la cerveza hasta mis labios. Mi mirada se posó sobre Bella mientras ella daba vuelta en los brazos de Aragorn, pasando su culo contra su entrepierna. Así que Viggo levantó sus manos para rodear la cintura de Bella mientras ella levantaba la cabeza y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Arqueé mi ceja y ella me lo devolvió con una ceja arqueada. Un reto. Estuve a punto de reír mientras ella aumentaba sus esfuerzos para provocarle al señor de los anillos la mayor erección de este lado de los . Me ojos ardían en los suyos mientras me negaba a romper el contacto visual. Ella estaba dando todo lo que podía, negándose a apartar la mirada. Bajó lentamente las manos y las entrelazó con las de él. Ni por un segundo rompí nuestras miradas mientras ella inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza para permitirle el acceso a su cuello, cosa que él tomó con avidez. Sentí que gruñía como un perro de mierda, lo que hizo que las comisuras de sus labios subieran por la alegría.

"Hola", sentí más que escuché el saludo entrecortado por el lado de mi cuello, haciéndome temblar de disgusto en vez de deseo. La mujer olía como si usara vodka como crema del cuerpo.

"Hola", le respondí sin mover los ojos de la pesadilla de mi existencia. Bella momentáneamente miró a la mujer a mi lado y me deleité con el hecho de que su paso se tambaleó un poco.

Ahora bien, ¿qué podría parecer la mujer a mi lado si con ella cerca estaba viendo como Bella parecía sorprendida?

Yo aparté los ojos de Bella y permití que cayeran en la chica colgada de mi brazo. Bueno, hola pelirroja. La chica que me miraba fijamente no era otra que la pelirroja con la que me acosté hacía sólo una semana. Tammy... Tamera... Hoover... ¿cómo se llamaba?

"Hola Edward", ella me arrulló y se acercó a mi mandíbula. Sonreí al instante, entretenido y encantado con mi suerte.

"Hola Tanya", la saludé y agradecí a mis estrellas de la suerte que su nombre apareciera en mi cabeza antes de hablar.

"¿Por qué estás aquí sólo, mirando a esa morenita?", ella preguntó, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Bella. Seguí su mirada y encontré a Bella mirándonos en estado de shock, su cuerpo apenas se movía con vigor como hacía unos momentos.

"Sólo estoy entretenido con el espectáculo, supongo", me encogí de hombros y le di mi atención de nuevo a la pelirroja.

"Mhh...", ella ronroneó, y yo estuve seguro de que ella consideró que había sido algo sexy, pero en realidad no me hizo nada. Era extraño cómo esta mujer parecía tan atractiva hacía una semana, y ahora, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en otra mujer bailando a tan sólo unos metros de distancia de mí con las manos de otro hombre sobre ella... manos que deberían ser mías. "¿Quieres que te de un pequeño espectáculo de los míos?".

"Claro", le respondí sin pensar y permití que la pelirroja me sacara a la pista de baile, a escasos pasos de Bella.

Sus brazos estuvieron alrededor de mi cuello antes de que tuviera un momento para parpadear y una vez más fui asaltado con un fuerte olor a vodka y a cigarrillos. Puta asquerosa.

El ritmo de la canción que sonaba cambió dramáticamente a medida que fluían las impresionante primeras cuerdas de Starlight. Qué apropiado. Me encantaba The Muse.

Tanya estaba rotando sus caderas seductoramente a lo largo de las mías y traté de fingir que estaba realmente disfrutando de su proximidad. Mi cabeza se levantó de su hombro y encontré a Bella mirándome con la boca abierta. Esta vez le arqueé una ceja. Su respuesta fue inmediata y muy agradable: ella visiblemente resopló, echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el pecho de Viggo y se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Yo estaba echando saliva, y eso no tenía nada que ver con los intentos de Tanya para rozar mi polla con su pelvis.

Tanya se giró en mis brazos justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarme y saltar por encima de Bella. Ella lentamente pasó su culo por mi polla, y mierda, yo era un tío. Si una mujer con curvas suaves se masajeaba el tiempo suficiente contra mi hombría, las cosas iban a empezar a suceder... ahí abajo. Gemí, pero luché para mantener mis ojos en Bella. Las manos de Tanya llegaron hasta detrás de mi cabeza mientras ella se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo de mi cuerpo. Bella estaba visualmente estimulándome más de lo que se le podría permitir a una mujer, y Tanya me estaba frotando por todos los lugares correctos. Esto era una jodida mierda.

Vi el movimiento de Bella desfallecer mientras la miraba desde debajo de mis pestañas, dando besos en el hombro expuesto de Tanya.

"Eso es, cariño", Tanya suspiró y puso sus manos detrás de mí, agarrando mi culo con firmeza.

Bella se dio la vuelta y giró a Viggo lo suficiente para permitirme una representación visual de su espalda, y las manos de ella vagando sobre ese lugar. Ella las movió hacia abajo, y luego, para mi puta sorpresa, apretó su culo con firmeza. Yo gemí, y por supuesto Tanya lo tomó como motivación para aumentar sus esfuerzos.

"Joder", suspiré mientras Tanya dirigía su una mano hacia el bulto en mis pantalones, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos ante la sensación, con la cara de Bella impresa bajo mis párpados.

Mis ojos se abrieron mientras me recordé a mí mismo serenarme y mantener mi mirada en Bella. Se había ido. Viggo estaba de pie atónito y solo, con las manos metidas en su pelo. Y Bella se había ido. Aparté mi cuerpo lejos de Tanya y giré en círculos, buscando desesperadamente un atisbo de color plata y marrón. Nada.

"Mierda", exclamé y empecé a empujar a la gente que me rodeaba. Yo podía oír débilmente a Tanya decir mi nombre sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra de la canción, pero difícilmente le iba a dar una segunda mirada. Esto había ido demasiado lejos. No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido. ¡Joder!

Fui hasta nuestra mesa para encontrar a Alice encaramada en el regazo de Jasper, besando su cuello con bastante entusiasmo. Jasper me vio primero y me dio una sonrisa perezosa.

"Hey, tío", asintió con la cabeza. "Una pelirroja agradable".

"Sí", yo suspiré impaciente y pasé mis dedos por mi pelo. "¿Has visto a Bella?".

"¿Qué?", Jasper preguntó con un gesto confuso y miró a la pista de baile detrás de mí. "¿Ya no está frotándose contra Aragorn?".

"No", le dije con frustración, pero no pude evitar dar una pequeña risa por la descripción exacta de Jasper sobre la pareja de baile de Bella.

"Su bolso no está aquí", Alice dijo con un poco de pánico después de haber mirado en el asiento a su lado y sin ni siquiera haberme visto a mí.

"¡Mierda!", grité y empecé a correr hacia la salida del club. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!".

Una vez que salí del club, giré en todas las direcciones en busca de cualquier signo de Bella. Tendría que llamar a un taxi ya que habíamos venido en mi coche. Al mirar a mi izquierda vi un destello de plata y vi que ella doblaba la esquina del edificio. Empecé a correr a toda velocidad hacia ella, jadeando mientras forzaba las piernas para moverme más rápido. Al doblar la esquina casi me choqué contra una figura todavía de pie. Bella.

"¿Qué mierda?", grité e hice que ella gritara por la sorpresa.

"Mierda, Edward", ella me regañó cuando se dio la vuelta para lanzarme una mirada mortal. "¿Por qué no me provocas ya un jodido ataque al corazón?".

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", ignoré su perorata y luché para conseguir tener mi respiración bajo control.

"Me voy", se encogió de hombros mientras se calmaba y me miraba impasible: "¿No es obvio?".

"¿Por qué?", mis oraciones se redujeron a una pregunta redactada mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarme.

"¿Por qué?", ella me preguntó inocentemente y delicadamente se empujó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

"No te hagas la recatada", le dije.

"Estoy cansada".

"Tonterías", le contesté.

"Estaba cansada incluso antes de venir aquí", ella respondió con un suspiro y levantó la mano en un intento de llamar a un taxi.

Fui hacia adelante y tiré de su brazo hacia abajo, ganándome un resoplido de Bella.

"No me parecías tan cansada cuando te restregabas contra la entrepierna de ese extraño hombre de allí", mis palabras fueron lanzadas con veneno, y obviamente, la sorprendí.

"Como si tú no te hubieras dejado" - dijo con frialdad - "que esa puta de metro ochenta se hubiera restregado contra ti en frente de todos".

"Yo no pretendo estar cansado" - me reí amargamente y Bella me dio una mirada impaciente -"y ella no ha hecho más de lo que tú estabas haciendo con Viggo".

"¿Quién mierdas es Viggo?", Bella exclamó confundida. "¿Y quién coño te crees que eres?", ella maldijo más que de costumbre, y sentí que mi polla se revolvía en agradecimiento. "Esa víbora estaba con sus manos en tus pantalones" - su pecho subía y bajaba con furia y sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que jamás había visto, ella era jodidamente caliente - "¡ha sido asqueroso!", ella escupió y me dio la espalda.

"¿Quieres saber lo que es jodidamente asqueroso?", la giré cogiéndola por los brazos. Ella se alejó de mis manos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándome como si yo fuera la criatura más repugnante que caminaba por la faz de la tierra.

"Por favor", ella murmuró sarcásticamente y mantuvo la mirada fija en la mía.

"Tus señales, Bella", dije apretando los puños a mis costados.

"¿Mis señales?", ella se vio confundida, lo que me provocó una risa sardónica.

"Sí, tus señales de mierda", di un paso más cerca de ella, haciendo que sus ojos se ampliaran por el miedo. "En un momento estás caliente y al otro fría", me estaba subiendo la lívido y no había manera de detener las palabras que salían de mí. "Me suplicas y luego te alejas", yo seguí con mi enfoque hasta que estuvimos casi nariz con nariz. "Quieres follar conmigo, pero no quieres admitirlo", yo sabía que ella podía sentir mi aliento en su boca mientras se lamía los labios y sus ojos momentáneamente revoloteaban hasta mi boca.

"¿Quieres follar conmigo, Bella?", mi voz era apenas un susurro mientras pasaba mi nariz contra su mejilla, obteniendo un suave gemido de ella. "¿Quieres que te folle, cariño?", bajé mi cabeza y pasé mis labios por su cuello, saboreando su piel con la lengua. Tan. Jodidamente. Suave.

"Yo...", ella balbuceó y levantó sus manos para agarrar mi camisa con fuerza. Su cuerpo se balanceó y le pedí a todos los santos que no fuera el único de nosotros dos que estaba sintiendo este deseo intenso que me consumía. La quería a ella. Quería que me tomara.

"¿Tú qué, Bella?", gruñí contra su cuello. "¿Qué quieres?", estaba prácticamente rogando que ella cediera mientras raspaba con mis dientes su clavícula.

Yo débilmente registré la llegada de un taxi que se detuvo a nuestro lado.

"Puedo oler su perfume de mierda sobre ti", mi sangre se puso fría mientras Bella me susurraba contra el oído a través de los dientes apretados. Mis cuerpo se sacudió mientras sentí sus dientes mordiendo no tan suavemente mi cuello. "Apestas".

Y con eso sentí su cuerpo alejarse del mío mientras el aire frío golpeaba partes de mi cuerpo que estaban calientes por partes de ella que ya no estaban allí.

Me giré en mis pies justo a tiempo para ver la puerta del taxi antes de que se cerrara.

Mierda.

_Paso tres: Llevarla a casa. Fallo épico._

Ni siquiera me molesté en ir de nuevo al club. Le envié un mensaje a Emmett, haciéndole saber que Bella y yo íbamos a volver a casa, y me dirigí hacia mi coche.

Esta noche estaba todo completamente fuera de control. Era ridículo lo mal que lo había llevado.

**¿Os estáis marchando juntos o ella se está yendo con Aragorn? Em**

Me reí y rodé los ojos por su evaluación.

Decidí no responder al mensaje de Emmett todavía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

_No Emmett, nos vamos por separado, pero por suerte Aragorn se ha quedado atrás y no se unirá a nosotros en Morhdorh._

Mis manos estaban apretando el volante de mi coche mientras me dirigía hacia la casa de Bella. Estaba seguro de que ella preferiría que me quedara en mi casa. Llamadme masoquista si queréis, pero dormir no era igual sin su cuerpo apretado contra el mío. Además, sus sábanas eran demasiado atractivas como para ignorarlas. Era un puto estúpido.

Entré en el silencio de su apartamento y sigilosamente hice mi camino hacia su habitación, rezando para que ella ya estuviera dormida. Yo no tenía la energía para continuar nuestra ridícula discusión.

Al entrar en su habitación me di cuenta de que Bella ya estaba en la cama, con la espalda alejada de mí.

Suspiré pesadamente e hice mi camino hacia su armario donde guardaba mis ropas.

_Voy a darme una ducha, _pensé al entrar en su cuarto de baño.

Una vez que di un paso bajo el chorro de la ducha, sentí que mis músculos se relajaron. Era mejor quitar cualquier rastro de Tanya, ya que Bella me había dejado muy claro que apestaba. Me reí entre dientes ante sus palabras, y no pude dejar de estar enamorado por la capacidad de esta mujer para dejarme así. Odié que mi ego se hubiera llenado esta noche de moratones, pero de alguna manera sabía que era necesario. Yo estaba siendo un poco demasiado arrogante, y se me había olvidado quién era mi oponente. Bella Swan nunca fue una mujer a la que hubiera subestimado en el pasado, y al hacerlo esta noche, tenía mis pelotas para entregárselas en una bandeja.

Hablando de pelotas, me pareció que todavía tenía un problema ahí abajo. Entre el baile de Bella, el roce de Tanya, y finalmente, la piel de Bella por debajo de mis labios, había estado pasando un momento muy difícil para mantener mi polla encerrada esta noche. Joder, su piel era tan suave bajo mis dedos mientras acariciaba su muslo... tan dulce mientras la aspiraba con mi boca fuera del club.

Mi mano se desplazó sola hacia mi polla palpitante mientras pensaba en las piernas de Bella, su pelo y sus ojos pasaron por debajo de mis párpados cerrados. Sentí una brisa fría contra mi espalda, y di un paso más, permitiendo que mi mano bombeara hacia arriba y hacia abajo constantemente, imaginando que eran las manos de Bella, los labios de Bella... Abrí los ojos y descubrí su champú de pie en el suelo de la ducha. Me incliné hacia abajo y me coloqué un poco en la mano, antes de volver a mi polla. El olor de Bella...

"Bella", gemí suavemente mientras cogía el ritmo de mi mano deslizándose por mi piel sensible desde la base hasta la punta.

"¿Sí?"

"¡Joder!", grité y me giré por la respuesta que no esperaba a mi gemido. Mis ojos se entrecerraron para encontrar a la fuente del sonido a través del vapor que estaba colgado en el aire espeso. Mi mandíbula casi se cayó al suelo cuando me pareció ver a Bella de pie en la puerta del cuarto de baño con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", grité como una niña y furioso traté de cubrir mi erección con mis manos.

"Me has llamado", se encogió de hombros con timidez y juro que me di cuenta de que sus hombros temblaban de la risa. Era difícil saberlo a través de todo el vapor en el pequeño espacio.

"Sal", me mordí los labios luchando por mantener mi cara normal. No me malinterpretéis, yo era todo menos tímido con mi virilidad, pero el ser pillado dándome placer a mi mismo por la persona en la que estaba pensando mientras lo hacía, era otro tipo de vergüenza.

"Es mi baño", se encogió de hombros y casualmente pasó sus ojos sobre mi torso. Quería alejarme de su mirada, pero me di cuenta de que ella no sería capaz de ver mucho a través de la condensación en el cristal.

"Entonces voy a salir", sugerí, pero pude sentir mi resistencia mientras su mirada se iba a mis manos cubriendo mi pene completamente erecto y su labio inferior inmediatamente se elevó.

"¿No va a ser un poco incómodo si no tienes el control de eso?", ella levantó sus ojos entornados de nuevo a los míos.

"Estoy seguro de que se... irá… dentro de poco", me encogí de hombros, tratando de averiguar exactamente a qué diablos estaba jugando. Nunca, ni una vez, me habría imaginado a Bella siendo tan... segura a la hora de verme desnudo. Ella siempre había parecido tan asustada.

"No parece que vaya a irse ninguna parte", dijo con una mueca en sus labios y miró hacia abajo a mi polla, la cual todavía estaba semi cubierta por mis manos.

Me sentí más seguro ahora, notando su pecho agitado y la forma en la que estaba jugando con su labio inferior. Ella estaba encendida. Mi polla palpitó bajo su mirada, lo que la hubiera hecho ruborizarse a ella si fuera capaz de verme. Levanté mis manos de mi entrepierna y las coloqué con confianza en mis caderas, dándole una imagen de mi emoción.

La oí tragar desde donde estaba.

"Te estabas tocando", su voz era apenas un susurro.

"Sí", le contesté simplemente, mis ojos vagaron sobre su figura. Llevaba uno de esos pantalones cortos otra vez... ya sabéis... esos que te dan una buena vista de su culo. En lugar de cubrir su hermosa figura con una enorme camiseta, ella estaba usando un estúpido top, y no había tirantes del sujetador sobresaliendo. Mi polla estaba prácticamente saltando de la emoción. Estaba casi seguro de ver sus endurecidos pezones empujando contra la seda de su parte superior, pero no lo pude saber bien por la niebla blanca que nos rodeaba.

"¿Te estabas tocando con mi champú?", ella me miró a través de sus pestañas e hizo que mi respiración se enganchara.

"Sí", le dije mientras sentí mi propia respiración volverse profunda bajo su escrutinio.

"¿Por qué?", la pregunta fue simple, pero sabía que la respuesta me iba a quitar el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

"Yo - uh", tartamudeé incómodo y miré a otro sitio lejos de sus ojos curiosos, luchando contra el deseo de cubrirme de nuevo. "Olía bien", ahí estaba, lo había dicho, ahora matadme, por favor.

"¿En serio?", ella pareció casi sorprendida y yo volví la mirada hacia ella, deseando que mis ojos la hicieran comprender cuán jodidamente bien olía. Debí tener éxito, porque ella dejó caer sus manos de su pecho y las frotó contra sus muslos. Alguien estaba nervioso. Gracias por no ser el único.

"Escucha Bella", empecé al darme cuenta de que probablemente le debía una disculpa por intentar masturbarme en su ducha. "Yo realmente lo sien-".

"Cállate Edward", Bella suavemente exigió, lo que hizo que mis ojos casi salieran de mi cabeza. "¿Por qué estabas usando mi champú, Edward?".

Por Dios, ¿podemos dejar el champú ya? Le iba a comprar una botella nueva.

"Yo no… yo…", bajé la cabeza por la vergüenza y suspiré pesadamente. "No quiero oler a Tanya nunca más".

"¿Tanya?", ella me preguntó y dio un paso más cerca de mí. Seguí sus movimientos con cansancio, sintiendo mi corazón saltar de mi pecho. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? "¿Ese es su nombre?".

"Sí", respiré.

"¿Entonces preferirías oler como yo?", ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en cuestión.

"Sí"

"¿Estabas pensando en mí cuando te tocabas, Edward?", su voz era tan segura que quería bajar mis manos hasta mi polla palpitante.

"Sí"

"¿Por qué?", ella me preguntó dando un paso más cerca. Mi respiración era tan fuerte en este punto que sentí que me podía desmayar. "¿Me quieres Edward?".

"Sí", le admití, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sintiendo el agua caliente correr por mi pelo y mi espalda. Mi mano tenía una mente propia y de inmediato alcanzó mi polla. La acaricié una vez y me detuve cuando oí jadear a Bella. Mi cabeza se movió bruscamente hacia arriba y noté que ella estaba casi contra el cristal de la ducha, con los ojos clavados en el movimiento de mi mano.

"Lo siento", me quité la mano con aire de culpabilidad. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal conmigo?

"No te detengas", su voz era un susurro mientras se lamía los labios y me miraba con avidez. Estuve a punto de ahogarme en la mirada de sus ojos. Había visto a Bella encendida antes, pero nunca la había visto con ese aspecto. Sus ojos eran oscuros y posesivos y tan condenadamente sexys que estuve seguro de que sería capaz de correrme sólo con su mirada.

"¿Quieres que me lave?", finalmente encontré mi voz, mis ojos la miraban suplicantes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tragó grueso, sin dejar mis ojos por un momento.

"¿Quieres que huela a ti, Bella?"

Ella asintió de nuevo.

Mi mano se movió hasta la sensible cabeza de mi polla y no pude detener el gemido que salió de mi boca.

"¿Cómo se siente?", ella me preguntó en voz baja y yo abrí los ojos un poco para mirarla a través de las pestañas.

"Se siente tan bien, cariño", suspiré y pasé la palma de mi mano hasta el fondo de mi eje, haciendo que mis caderas se empujaran hacia adelante por reflejo.

"¿Estás imaginando que es mi mano?".

"Sí", le silbé y me doblé para apoyarme contra el vidrio con el brazo, con lo que nosotros prácticamente estábamos cara a cara, con sólo un cristal separándonos.

Bella se acercó más, sus ojos ardían en los míos. Mi mano se aceleró, y todo lo que se escuchaba era el agua cayendo hasta el suelo de la ducha, el movimiento de mi piel mientras la golpeaba con furia, y nuestra respiración.

"¿No la de Tanya?"

"Sólo la tuya", le dije entre dientes mientras reprimía el impulso de liberarme por todo el suelo de la ducha. La expresión de sus ojos fue primordial, y por mi vida no pude apartar los ojos de los de ella mientras intentaba correrme.

"¿Te has follado a Tanya antes?", ella me preguntó, sus ojos me tenían clavado en el suelo.

"Sí", le admití.

"¿Fue bueno?"

¿Qué mierda? Ni siquiera me importó. Yo sólo tenía que correrme, y las malas palabras de Bella me estaban volviendo loco.

"Sí", no le iba a mentir. Tanya era un buen polvo.

"Yo estaré mejor", dijo con confianza y eso fue bastante caliente.

"Joder, sí, Bella", gemí mientras sus palabras casi me enviaban sobre el borde. Sin embargo me quedé quieto, no quería avergonzarme a mí mismo con un final rápido. Nuestras respiraciones estaban causando que el vidrio entre nosotros se empañara y luego se clareara cuando el aire frío lo golpeaba. Ese movimiento estaba ayudándome a centrarme para retener mi clímax.

"Apuesto a que serías bueno".

"Me gustaría hacerlo muy bien para ti, cariño", respiré contra el cristal, sintiendo apretarse los músculos de mi abdomen.

"¿Has hecho esto antes?", ella cambió el curso de sus preguntas, confundiéndome aún más.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te has tocado antes la polla pensando en mí?".

"Mierda, Bella", gemí y apreté los ojos cerrados, luchando para mantener el control. El oírla decir la palabra polla fue mi final.

"Respóndeme Edward", ella exigió y juro que todo lo que necesitaba era un par de tacones de aguja y un látigo e iba a tener mi propia dominatrix de mierda.

"Sí", le dije, poniéndome a su nivel con una mirada lujuriosa. "Más en la última semana que antes".

"Entonces muéstramelo", dijo mientras empujaba su torso contra el cristal, presionando su pecho en mi cara, sus pezones eran claramente visibles a través de la fina tela de su top.

"¿Mostrarte el qué, cariño?", pensaba que ya se lo estaba mostrando.

"Muéstrame cómo te corres" - hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándome fijamente a través de sus pestañas - "pensando en mí", ella respiró y eso fue todo lo que necesité.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y gemí. Joder, gemí porque esta mujer sería mi final de mierda. Sentí la presión acumularse en mi abdomen, el familiar hormigueo en mis pelotas mientras se contraían.

"Mírame, cariño", ella susurró y yo obligué a mis ojos a que se quedaran abiertos mientras el orgasmo más alucinante de mi existencia destrozaba mi cuerpo.

"Joder… cariño… Bella… yo…", palabras no inteligentes salieron de mi boca mientras mi semilla caía al suelo, girando y eliminándose con el agua corriente. "Ahh...", grité mientras ola tras ola de felicidad pasaba a través de mi columna vertebral.

La respiración de Bella era pesada mientras me miraba deshecho, nuestros ojos se encontraron con avidez. Me froté suavemente con mi mano arriba y abajo de mi eje mientras mi orgasmo disminuía lentamente, dejándome débil y saciado.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un largo rato, sin hablar. El agua de la ducha se había vuelto fría, pero no me importó una mierda. Esta diosa frente a mí me había dado el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, y que me mataran si el agua un poco fría rompía el hechizo que se había lanzado sobre mí.

Poco a poco ella se liberó de los cristales de la ducha, con los ojos fijos en los míos.

"No toques a otra mujer delante de mí otra vez" - susurró, su voz era gruesa por la lujuria - "no mientras todavía estemos atados a este acuerdo".

Parpadeé hacia ella sin decir nada por un momento, sorprendido por sus palabras, y luego asentí con la cabeza lentamente. "Lo mismo va para ti", dije mientras mi respiración volvía a la normalidad. "No se te ocurra frotarte contra otro maldito hombre mientras estemos atados a este acuerdo".

Ella asintió estando de acuerdo y luego se lamió los labios.

"Será mejor que termine de lavar los platos antes de que el agua salga fría", sonrió tímidamente. ¡Ella había sonreído tímidamente! Mi cerebro estaba prácticamente girando en mi cabeza con los cambios de humor que esta mujer tenía. Hacía unos instantes ella me estaba pidiendo que me corriera pensando en ella, y ahora con un rubor adornando su rostro me acababa de decir que iba a lavar los platos como si fuera la cosa más sucia que hubiera dicho en toda la noche.

Asentí con la cabeza como un retrasado mental y la vi caminar hacia la puerta del baño, mis ojos se centraron en el vaivén perezoso de sus caderas. Y ahí estaba, ese culo que había estado anhelando ver desde que ella había entrado en el baño.

"Ah, y Edward", ella me llamó por encima de su hombro mientras abría la puerta. Alcé las cejas en reconocimiento.

"Me parece que me gusta mucho el azúcar, cariño", y con eso se fue.

Santa. Mierda.

_Cuarto paso: Hacer que ella se corriera. Bueno, se había corrido la persona equivocada, pero creo que este paso podía ser enumerado como... hecho._

* * *

**¿Qué opináis? jajaja, el día que lo hagan explotarán ellos y nosotras, jajaja :P**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila.**


	18. El espectáculo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capitulo bastante largo y desde el punto de vista de Edward. A ver cómo andan estos dos :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - ****El espectáculo**

La miel y la canela fueron las primeras cosas que reconocí cuando por fin me duché. La miel y la canela y las impresionantes sábanas. Metí mi nariz profundamente en las almohadas y tomé una respiración profunda. El olor de Bella era como kriptonita para mi firme resolución. Mi mano tembló a mi lado mientras estaba acostado en mi estómago, y sin pensarlo dos veces, estiré mi brazo en busca del cuerpo caliente de Bella. La cama estaba fría y vacía a mi lado. Al principio estuve un poco frustrado por el hecho de que Bella se hubiera vuelto a escapar, pero por otro lado, me di cuenta de que probablemente estaba bien.

Ayer por la noche no fue lo que yo esperaba. Claro, mis intenciones eran menos que honorables, pero yo desde luego no tenía la intención de que eso sucediera. Una vez que mi orgasmo se desvaneció cuando me puse los pantalones del pijama, me di cuenta de un elemento muy crucial cuando toda la escena se desarrolló en retrospectiva. Admití que quería a Bella. ¿Y Bella? Bueno, ella sólo admitió que le gustaba el sexo, y no directamente. Le mostré a Bella mi mano, y lo jugador que era, y ella me mostró absolutamente todo, aparte del hecho de que era una cachonda como yo.

Con mi resplandor post coital ligeramente desvanecido debido a la realidad de la situación, entré en la habitación de Bella sólo para encontrarla con la espalda una vez más hacia mí, profundamente dormida. Yo subí cautelosamente a la cama, me metí bajo las sábanas y me volví para mirar la parte de atrás de su cabeza en la oscuridad. En algún lugar entre contemplar mi falta de moderación con esta mujer y considerar la posibilidad de ahogarla con mi almohada mientras dormía, ella se volvió hacia mí. Todavía estaba dormida, pero estaba claro por sus manos arrastrándose y su cuerpo retorciéndose que me estaba buscando. La Bella dormida había dejado claro que ella me quería. Finalmente encontró mi cadera con su mano cálida y pequeña y tiró de ella completamente para ponerse al ras de mi cuerpo, excavando su cara en mi cuello. Debería haberla empujado lejos, al igual que debería haberla ignorado en el club y cerrar con llave la puerta del baño cuando fui a la ducha. En su lugar, me giré para acostarme sobre mi espalda, llevando a Bella conmigo, y me deleité con la sensación de sus curvas moldeándose suavemente contra mis abdominales duros mientras se acurrucaba contra mí con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Y ahora se había ido.

Levanté perezosamente la cabeza de la almohada y escaneé la parte donde Bella dormía. Sí, no estaba. Me giré sobre mi espalda con un gemido y me froté los ojos con las palmas de mis manos. Este día iba a ser un infierno. Mientras me levantaba sobre mis codos revisé la puerta del baño y le encontré abierta. Ella definitivamente no estaba en su habitación. Me caí de nuevo en las almohadas con un fuerte suspiro y cerré los ojos por un momento, todavía luchando contra la atracción persistente de dormir.

Habiéndome dado una charla enérgica, finalmente salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia el armario de Bella. Me había dado una ducha la noche anterior - si se podía llamar así - por lo que no había necesidad de repetirla. Cogí los primeros vaqueros que vi, un suéter azul y ropa interior y caminé hacia el baño.

Después de varios destellos en mi mente de los acontecimientos de anoche, finalmente resurgí desde el baño con la cara lavada, los dientes cepillados, y completamente vestido. Me puse uno calcetines y zapatos y con confianza caminé hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

No tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba esperando en el otro lado de esa puerta, pero no había manera de que pudiera esconderme en la habitación de Bella por el resto de mi vida, así que debía enfrentarme a lo que fuera.

El pasillo estaba en silencio, sólo se escuchaban voces apagadas procedentes de la habitación de invitados. Poco a poco me dirigí hacia el sonido y me quedé fuera de la puerta cuando vi que estaba abierta. Estaba a punto de irme y buscar a Charlie, o mejor aún, conseguir un café, cuando oí que mi nombre era dicho por Bella. Me congelé y me esforcé para escuchar la conversación como el acosador de mierda que era. Si ella estaba hablando de mí, me gustaría saber qué coño estaba diciendo.

"Él es un buen chico". Renee.

"Lo sé, mamá". Bella.

Sonreí. Apostaba a que tendría que matarla para que lo admitiera.

"¿Y? ¿Vais en serio?", Renee le preguntó en voz baja y pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"No lo sé, mamá. Es complicado", Bella suspiró y yo rodé los ojos. Ese era el eufemismo del año.

"Bueno, ¿qué podría ser complicado? Él es un buen hombre, se le ve en los ojos. Demonios, Bella, si yo tuviera veinte años menos ese chico estaría en un montón de problemas", luché contra la risa que amenazaba con escaparse. Renee era un poco atrevida. Bien por ella.

"Eso es grosero, mamá", Bella se burló. ¡Qué aguafiestas!

"Sólo estoy diciendo" - Renee se rió - "que tienes que mover ficha con él".

"¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?", la interrumpió Bella y yo estuve un poco aliviado. Ese no era el tipo de conversación que me gustaría oír. "¿O no hablar de nada?".

"Bien", Renee suspiró profundamente. "Entonces, ¿hablamos sobre la boda de Jacob?". Oh, mierda.

"¿Qué pasa contigo esta mañana?", Bella sonó molesta.

No sabía a cuál de las dos apoyaba, pero esto, sin duda, se estaba poniendo interesante. Todos mis pensamientos se callaron. Esto era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

"Estás completamente en contra de las reglas. Se supone que debías estar en silencio, ¿recuerdas?", Bella tenía razón. Ella dijo que nunca hablarían de ese tema. Un punto para el equipo de Bella.

"Pero nunca hemos llegado a hablar", murmuró Renee. Eso era cierto. Por lo que pude reunir, Bella no le hablaba a sus padres con regularidad. Casi lo mismo que yo, medité. Quizá debería llamar a mi madre. No era su culpa...

"Eso es porque la conversación siempre vuelve a Jacob", interrumpió Bella mi pensamiento.

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás haciéndolo bien", explicó Renee. Era un argumento perfectamente razonable. Ella era su madre después de todo. Todas las madres querían estar seguras, ¿no? Un punto para el equipo de Renee.

"¿No es Edward suficiente indicación de que estoy haciéndolo perfectamente bien?", ella era una mentirosa, yo no podía estar más impresionado con la forma en la que estaba desviando la pregunta de Renee. Definitivamente parecía como si Bella se encontrara en una posición de liderazgo.

"Acabas de decir que esto es complicado", otro punto más, Renee. Mientras recontaba los puntos me di cuenta de que parecía que yo tendía a convertir todas las cosas relacionadas con Bella en un juego.

"Eso no quiere decir que todo esté mal", replicó Bella.

"Me gustaría que pudieras hablar con Jacob. Ya sabes, tratar de enterrar el hacha de guerra", no me gustaba cuando Renee iba con eso. Sin duda, yo no querría hablar con nadie que me hubiera tratado como Jacob trató a Bella. Por otra parte, había tres versiones de la misma historia: la de él, la de ella y la verdad. Decidí perdonar a Renee por su sugerencia... por ahora.

"¿Por qué debo tratar de enterrar el hacha de guerra?", Bella prácticamente escupió y yo sentí un escalofrío correr por mi espalda como siempre pasaba cuando su voz se volvía defensiva y fría. "Si Jacob no hubiera enterrado una cierta parte de su anatomía en una cierta parte de la anatomía de Leah, no habría hachas en absoluto", yo reí y rápidamente me tapé la boca con la mano. Era un momento silencioso y recé para que no me descubrieran detrás del marco de la puerta.

"Sé que te engañó, Bella", sentí que mis hombros se relajaron mientras poco a poco quitaba mi mano de mi boca. "Me parece muy triste que vosotros dos no seáis amigos más". Silencio. "Solíais ser tan buenos amigos", susurró Renee con tristeza. No estaba seguro de a dónde quería ir Renee, pero no era de mi incumbencia. De lo que estaba seguro era que Bella se encontraba todavía en la delantera, tenía que darle puntos adicionales por su ingenioso juego de palabras de antes.

"Preferiría no tener amigos que ser amiga de Jacob Black otra vez". _Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, cariño._

"Eso es una tontería, cariño", Renee la regañó en voz baja, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo ahora?", Bella suplicó, y por primera vez desde que decidí quedarme y escuchar, oí la voz de Bella romperse. "Estabais tan obsesionados con ayudarme a olvidar a Jacob, que cuando finalmente lo hago, tú decides tomar un nuevo camino y tratar de obligarme a ser amiga de él de nuevo".

"Nosotros sólo estamos tratando de -"

"¡No hay ningún 'nosotros', mamá! ¡Esto es todo por ti! Papá no daría una mierda por esto. Él entiende por qué estoy haciendo esto", la voz de Bella sonaba casi histérica. Sabía que este era probablemente el momento en el que debería alejarme de la maldita puerta, pero mis piernas no se movían. "Él entiende el dolor que Jacob me provocó. Entiende por qué no puedo estar de pie para hacer frente a la única persona que realmente he amado y en quien he confiado", Bella se sorbió la nariz y ahora supe que ella estaba llorando. Mi mente inmediatamente se quedó en blanco. Sabía que había dicho esto antes, pero realmente no era bueno con las chicas llorando. Me asustaba como la mierda.

"Él fue mi primer chico, mamá. Pensé que iba a ser también el último", ella estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de continuar casi en un susurro. "¿Sabías que hablamos de comprometernos la noche anterior a la que lo encontré con Leah?".

Oh mierda. Tenía que irme ahora. Esa era una información demasiado jodida y de ninguna manera iba a ser capaz de llevar la cuenta si la conversación tomaba la dirección que estaba tomando. Mi menta dio vueltas por un momento al pensar en mi fuga, y entonces, como si no fuera bastante, oí mi nombre otra vez. Y no fue dicho ni por Renee ni por Bella.

"¿Edward?", me congelé mientras Charlie decía mi nombre, más bien gritó mi nombre desde la sala de estar, debía añadir. Todo estaba en silencio. Bella estaba en silencio. Renee estaba en silencio. Hasta mi corazón dejó de latir, sólo para aumentar el efecto dramático. Apreté los ojos cerrados y respiré con calma. Había sido pillado infraganti.

"Charlie", mi voz salió ronca mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, colocándome justo delante de la puerta de la habitación de invitados, y directamente en la línea donde Bella y Renee me verían. Por alguna maldita y estúpida razón giré la cabeza y di un vistazo a la habitación. Renee estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama, su cuerpo se volvió hacia Bella, quien estaba sentada completamente contra el cabecero. Quería mirar hacia Renee con la esperanza de encontrar su suave y habitual sonrisa, pero mis ojos estaban congelados en las lágrimas que caían por la cara de Bella. Me estaba dando una mirada que sólo podía ser descrita como la que Meryl Streep le dio a Anne Hathaway en esa película para chicas, El diablo viste de Prada.

Ahora, antes de empecéis a preguntarme por qué exactamente yo había visto esa película, había una explicación perfectamente razonable. Ya sabéis, Rosalie y Emmett estaban constantemente preparándome citas con las amigas de Rose y me arrastraban a las citas dobles. Una vez fuimos al cine con una chica del trabajo de Rosalie que había estado tratando de flirtear conmigo durante meses. Bree, creo que se llamaba. De todos modos, la suerte, o más bien Rosalie, quiso que termináramos viendo El diablo viste de Prada. Ahora, me gustaría decir que yo no me acordaba mucho de la película, pero eso sería una mentira, ya que recordaba vívidamente cada escena. La razón de ello era porque Bree tenía una fascinación intensa con mi cuello y se pasó la mayor parte de la película succionándolo mientras yo desesperadamente trataba de concentrarme en la película en lugar de en su mal aliento. Esa chica podría hacerle un chupetón a un vampiro sin problemas.

De vuelta al presente. ¿Esa escena en la que Anne entraba en el despacho de Meryl mientras ella tenía una discusión con su marido? ¿Sabéis cual digo? ¿Cuando Meryl asusta a Ana y le da la mirada más acerada y mortal que nunca había visto? Bueno, Bella era Meryl, y yo parecía que era Anne. Jodida mala suerte.

Tragué saliva espesa durante unos segundos que se sintieron como horas sin que Bella siquiera parpadeara.

"Lo siento".

"Me voy", Bella interrumpió mi intento de disculpa, saltando de su asiento en la cama y yendo hacia mi dirección. Instintivamente me alejé para permitirle pasar, bajando los ojos al suelo.

"¿Qué?", Renee dijo justo antes de que Bella estuviera a punto de salir de la habitación. "Bella, no hay necesidad-"

"Me falta el aire", fue todo lo que Bella dijo mientras desfilaba hacia la puerta principal.

Miré hacia arriba para ver a Charlie mirando cómo Bella se retiraba, su boca estaba abierta por la confusión. Volví la cabeza hacia Renee, encontrándola cabizbaja y triste. Ella volvió la mirada y me sonrió suavemente.

"Probablemente debería...", dije y moví mi cabeza en dirección a Bella. Yo realmente no quería seguirla, pero era lo habitual para un novio cuando había una situación así, así que supuse que tenía que hacerlo.

Renee asintió con la cabeza bruscamente e intentó darme una sonrisa alentadora. Fue acuosa y poco convincente, pero de todos modos le devolví la sonrisa y decidí seguir a Bella.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?", Charlie dijo detrás de mí, pero yo no estaba seguro de si me lo estaba preguntando a mí o a Renee, así que decidí dejar que Renee lo explicara.

La puerta del ascensor estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando salí al pasillo fuera del apartamento de Bella. Intenté correr, haciendo un intento para pasar por el pequeño espacio, sabiendo que no había ninguna manera de pasar por ese pequeño hueco.

"¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?", Bella exigió, pero yo estaba tan jodidamente impactado al descubrir que en realidad estaba de pie en el ascensor con ella, que apenas escuché lo que me estaba diciendo. Yo no podía creer que hubiera pasado por ese pequeño hueco. Tenía que comer más bocadillos de mierda.

"¿Crees que soy demasiado delgado?", le pregunté a Bella confundido, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando hacia la puerta, tratando de hacer los cálculos.

"¿Qué?", se atragantó por la frustración.

"¿Soy demasiado delgado?", le pregunté de nuevo, volviendo los ojos hacia ella. Ella estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su piel aún estaba enrojecida por la escena que se había desarrollado hacía unos momentos.

"¿Qué? No", resopló y me miró como si yo fuera un animal que se había escapado del zoológico.

"Mhh", murmuré y volví a mirar hacia la puerta. Me encogí de hombros y decidí que las puertas debían haber cedido algo cuando me obligué a entrar como fuera.

"¿Te importaría contestar a mi pregunta ahora?"

"¿Mhh?", dirigí mi atención a Bella y la miré fijamente durante un momento. "Oh, lo siento", negué con la cabeza un poco. "No te estoy siguiendo", me encogí de hombros y me giré para mirar a los números del ascensor que descendían mientras lentamente llegábamos a la planta baja. Mi respuesta fue para informarle que no la iba a seguir fuera del edificio, a pesar de que era una mentira, pero ella no lo entendería.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Edward? ¿Me estás siguiendo?", ella dijo las palabras lentamente como si yo fuera una especie de retrasado mental.

"Te he entendido la primera vez, Bella", le respondí de la misma manera. "Te he dicho que no te estoy siguiendo. Me voy a mi casa".

"Oh", respondió ella con desánimo, y yo le sonreí, porque mierda, me encantaba verla un poco nerviosa e insegura de sí misma.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que finalmente reuniera el valor para hablar.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Oh, no lo sé", Bella comentó sarcásticamente. "¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? Parece que lo has oído todo muy bien".

Sentí las puntas de mis orejas empezar a arder por la vergüenza, pero me encogí de hombros y simplemente mantuve mis ojos centrados en los números.

"Quiero decir, ¿por qué te has ido?"

"¿Por qué te importa?", me disparó de nuevo.

"No me importa", me encogí de hombros otra vez y puse mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"Entonces no preguntes", me dijo ella. Yo no tenía ningún problema con ello, realmente no necesitaba ser parte de este drama.

Estuvimos de nuevo en silencio, y me encontré a mí mismo tarareando en voz baja 'Oh Danny Boy'. Siempre me había preguntado de dónde diablos sacaban esa música del ascensor, y ahora me preguntaba por qué diablos estaba familiarizado con la melodía que sonaba ahora.

"Parece que Renee sólo quería hablar contigo", sabía que probablemente no debería ofrecerle ningún consejo, ¿pero qué más podría pasar después de lo que acababa de suceder?

"Todo el mundo habla demasiado", murmuró y me encontré sonriendo un poco.

"No parecías tener un problema con eso anoche", señalé al recordar exactamente cómo Bella me pedía cosas.

"Me refiero a mis padres", dijo y yo me reí.

"Lo sé", me encogí de hombros.

"¿Siempre tienes que ser tan grosero?", preguntó con los labios apretados.

"Tenemos que hablar de eso", estaba hablando casi en serio... casi. Estaba de acuerdo con ella, preferiría no hablar de eso en absoluto. Lo que realmente quería era mostrarle exactamente lo calientes que yo creía que estábamos ayer. Cuánto me gustó, y maldita sea, quería que ella admitiera que también me quería.

"Este no es el momento ni el lugar", dijo con una voz más suave, pero la molestia era aún evidente en su voz.

"¿Movemos la conversación a mi ducha, entonces?", le pregunté con una sonrisa arrogante, manteniendo mis ojos centrados en los números descendentes.

"Puedes seguir adelante sin mí. Parece que ya lo has hecho antes". Bien, touché, pequeño saltamontes.

Me debería sentir avergonzado, pero no lo estaba. Era un hombre después de todo, y además, no había vergüenza en masturbarse. Era perfectamente sano, así que no iba a permitir que me hiciera sentir vergüenza de ello.

"Encontré tu presencia excitante la última vez. Realmente no me importa si me obligas a hacerlo de nuevo".

"Necesito aire, así que no, gracias", su respuesta fue dura, pero estaba casi seguro de haber detectado un atisbo de sonrisa en su voz.

"¿Yo podría ir contigo?", le dije cuando el ascensor finalmente se acercó a la planta baja.

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras", me informó mientras las puertas se abrían.

La seguí mientras ella iba hacia la derecha del vestíbulo, en dirección a una puerta que sólo pude asumir que conducía al sótano, al aparcamiento.

"Pensaba que había dicho que no me siguieras", ella me dijo por encima del hombro sin ralentizar su ritmo. Mis ojos se centraron firmemente en su culo cubierto con unos vaqueros ajustados, y esta vez no estuve nada preocupado acerca de ser pillado mirándolo. Ella había visto mi polla, por el amor de Dios, comerme un culo pequeño con los ojos apenas eras inapropiado en este momento.

"No lo hago", le respondí distraídamente.

"La puerta principal está al otro lado", comentó ella y abrió la puerta.

"¡Es bueno hablar de tus problemas!", le dije mientras ella cerraba la puerta casi sobre mí. La empujé para abrirla y apoyé mi hombro en ella, mirando cómo iba resueltamente hacia su coche.

Bella no se detuvo ni por un momento para considerar mi comentario. Ella hizo algo completamente inesperado y divertido en el fondo: levantó su mano derecha, justo por encima de su hombro, dándome todavía su espalda, y luego con destreza levantó su dedo medio. En resumen, mi chica me estaba mandando a la mierda.

Me eché a reír porque de todas las respuestas que esperaba de ella, esa ni se me cruzó por la mente. Me reí con tanta fuerza que en realidad olvidé que mi hombro mantenía la puerta abierta, y me moví un poco para que no se cerrara sobre mí.

"¡Tienes mucha clase, señorita Swan!", le dije a través de la risa.

Bella llegó a la manija de la puerta, lentamente se giró a mitad de camino en dirección a mí sólo para darme una visión de su perfil, se encogió de hombros y se giró para entrar en su bonito Mini. Juro que vi el comienzo de una sonrisa en sus labios, pero luego cerró la puerta del coche detrás de ella y encendió el motor.

Miré el Mini rojo mientras salía del estacionamiento, dejando el olor característico a goma quemada a su paso.

Me reí entre dientes y negué con la cabeza lentamente. Esa maldita mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Eso era una buena cosa... creía.

OoOoOo

Me dirigí hacia una cafetería cerca del edificio de Bella.

Emmett me llamó unos momentos después de que volviera a entrar en apartamento de Bella. De nuevo oí voces procedentes de la habitación de invitados, pero esta vez no me detuve a escuchar. Sólo pude suponer que Charlie y Renee estaban hablando de lo que había ocurrido con Bella antes.

Emmett me había llamado justo cuando llegaba a la habitación de Bella y acordamos encontrarnos para el desayuno, ya que Rosalie se iba de compras con su mejor amiga, Emily.

"Así que" - Emmett habló después de llenarse la boca de huevos - "¿cómo te fue ayer por la noche después de que Bella y tú os marcharais?".

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta y tomé un bocado de mi desayuno.

"¿Vosotros…?", Emmett se detuvo y me miró con intención. "Ya sabes".

"¡No!", prácticamente grité y fruncí el ceño ante su descaro. "¿Qué mierda, Emmett?".

"Lo siento", se encogió de hombros, pero no pareció sentirlo en absoluto. "Vosotros realmente parecíais tener una buena conexión anoche".

"Bueno, pues no", murmuré y me centré en la comida delante de mí.

"Bueno, si alguien os hubiera mirado diría todo lo contrario", él estaba sonriendo y honestamente, no podía culparlo. Era bastante ridículo que yo estuviera tratando de entrar en los pantalones de mi enemiga.

Me encogí de hombros otra vez. Mi desayuno estaba casi terminado y prolongué el último par de bocados para tener algo más que comer mientras me centraba en el tonto sentado frente a mí.

"Algo ha sucedido", Emmett se rió y me dio una desagradable palmada en el muslo. "Está escrito en tu cara".

"No, no", me quejé y suspiré, sabiendo que Emmett no lo dejaría ir hasta que le diera algunos detalles. Así que lo hice. No penséis que era un hábito el besar a alguien y contarlo. Es que realmente necesitaba decírselo todo a Emmett, ya que estaba muy confundida y todo eso.

Le conté todo, pero dejé fuera la mayor parte de los... detalles más gráficos.

"Santa mierda", Emmett respiró después de que terminara mi historia.

"Sí", le dije con una sonrisa y empujando mi plato. No podía comerme el último bocado de mi desayuno, incluso aunque quisiera. Toda esta situación me tenía nervioso como la mierda. Era muy difícil entrar en una relación física con alguien que ni siquiera me gustaba, y si le añadía los juegos que nos traíamos, tenía una situación muy confusa.

"Así que, ¿te gusta ella y toda esa mierda?", esa era una pregunta justa. Quiero decir, después de lo que le había dicho, no era irrazonable que él hiciera esa suposición.

"No, hombre", sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia. "Ella sigue siendo la misma persona que era antes. Por supuesto hay atisbos de una persona real por debajo de toda esa mierda, pero son pocos y distantes entre sí".

Emmett asintió, pensativo.

"Te puedo decir que es mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba que sería originalmente", me reí entre dientes, recordando la forma en la que ella me despidió esta mañana. "Diablos, no creo que ni siquiera ella sepa lo divertido que puede ser. Pero en general, no he visto mucho más de lo que ya sabía", esa era una verdad a medias. Sabía que había visto atisbos de Bella que eran, bueno, simplemente geniales. Al igual que su sentido del humor, su timidez, y el hecho de que parecía buscarme siempre. Pero yo no le iba a admitir eso a Emmett. Esta era una conversación inútil ya que no estaba dispuesto a explorar esos sentimientos con Bella en lo más mínimo.

"Sin embargo la estás encendiendo", eso era una afirmación más que una pregunta.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque era verdad.

"Ten cuidado, Edward", Emmett finalmente suspiró y me miró suplicante.

"Lo tengo", me reí de su expresión repentinamente seria. "No tengo planes de hacerle daño o alguna mierda así, Emmett. Sólo me estoy divirtiendo".

"Sé que tú estarás bien, Edward. Estoy hablando de Bella".

"Me he perdido", le contesté confundido.

"No le hagas daño, hombre", Emmett suspiró dramáticamente. "Parece como si hubiera pasado por muchas cosas".

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo ahora?", decir que estaba jodidamente sorprendido por la preocupación de Emmett era decir poco. ¿De qué lado estaba exactamente? "¿Puedes oír lo que estás diciendo?".

"Lo sé, lo sé", sonrió tímidamente. "Parece como que hay más de esa chica de lo que salta a la vista".

"Sí, lo sé" murmuré mientras miraba por la ventana de la cafetería. Contemplé las palabras de Emmett y me di cuenta de que mi plan entero se basaba en herir a Bella. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que Jessica me dijo, y yo tampoco estaba pensando en decírselo. Estaba seguro de que cuando le dijera todos los sórdidos detalles al final de esta farsa iba a entender que dañar a Bella sería simplemente un daño colateral, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que mi plan hiriera a Bella en absoluto. Sin duda la llevaría hacia abajo, pero en realidad no le haría daño, ¿verdad? Joder, ahora estaba aún más confundido.

OoOoOoO

Eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando escuché unos golpes en mi puerta.

Salí de la cafetería no mucho después de mi conversación con Emmett acerca de Bella y sus sentimientos. Pasé la mayor parte del día lavando mi ropa, limpiando mi casa prácticamente abandonada y poniéndome al día con un poco de trabajo.

Le di una patada a mis zapatos y a mis calcetines casi inmediatamente después de entrar por la puerta esta mañana. No me gustaba usar zapatos cuando estaba en casa, siempre había sido un bandido descalzo. Todavía tenía mis vaqueros de esta mañana, pero había sustituido el suéter por una camiseta blanca cuando decidí hacer una limpieza de armario.

Me levanté de detrás de mi escritorio y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal. Abrí la puerta con una reverencia y casi me ahogué cuando encontré a Bella de pie, en el pasillo fuera de mi apartamento.

"¿Bella?", pregunté como si al decir su nombre pudiera hacer realidad el hecho de que ella estaba de pie fuera de mi puerta.

"Hola", dijo con confianza. "Tengo noticias".

La miré con escepticismo por un momento, y luego me hice a un lado, agitando un brazo como invitación para que entrara.

Todavía estaba mirándola cuando pasó junto a mí, aún con esos exquisitos pantalones vaqueros de esta mañana y con una especie de top con volantes, y una vez más, esos tacones de aguja hicieron acto de presencia. Joder, amaba a una mujer con tacones. Era tan caliente.

"Bueno", le dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros y la veía entrar en mi apartamento.

"Bonito lugar", dijo ella finalmente y se volvió para encontrarse con mi mirada.

"Gracias", me encogí de hombros. Rosalie me ayudó con la mayor parte de ello, ya que yo no tenía mucho sentido cuando se trataba de decorar una casa. Estaba decorada en tonos negros y marrones, ante y cuero.

"¿Has dicho que tenías noticias?", traté de hacer que hablara, porque lo único que parecía estar haciendo en este momento erar querer lanzarse a mis brazos de oso. Doblé mis bíceps para llamar su atención y reí cuando ella rápidamente desvió la mirada y se sonrojó. Esa chica me había visto completamente desnudo, y ahora se ruborizaba con un par de brazos al descubierto.

"No me di cuenta de tu tatuaje... anoche...", se desvaneció incómoda y pareció estar mirando a todas partes menos a mí.

"Creo que estabas un poco distraída", le dije con una sonrisa pícara y luego me reí en voz baja cuando ella se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó en un tono aún más profundo que el rosa.

"¿Qué simboliza?", preguntó, centrándose de nuevo en el brazo con el tatuaje.

"Esa es una conversación para otro momento", le contesté bruscamente. "Bueno, ¿esas nuevas noticias?".

"Oh, sí, por supuesto", Bella tiró los hombros hacia atrás con confianza y me dio una sonrisa, que no fue necesariamente verdadera, pero sin duda pareció victoriosa. "Aro me ha llamado. Ha leído los dos primeros capítulos de tu libro, y hasta el momento, le gusta".

"¿Es eso cierto?", pregunté a la ligera. Sabía que le gustaba el puto libro, Jessica me lo dijo. Así que dejé a Bella continuar con otra más de sus mentiras mientras yo pasaba junto a ella para ir a la cocina. "¿Quieres algo de beber?".

"Un poco de agua estará bien", Bella pareció decepcionada por mi respuesta. Ella probablemente esperaba que estuviera saltando por la noticia, pero de nuevo, ella no sabía qué pasaba.

"Aquí tienes", dije mientras le pasaba a Bella una botella de agua y luego tomaba un trago de mi cerveza, mirándola estudiadamente sobre la parte superior de la botella.

"Entonces eso es genial, ¿no es así?", trató de sacarme una respuesta de mi parte, pero se quedó sin nada.

"Sí", sonreí con fuerza. "Es realmente genial", me aparté de ella y traté de serenarme. Yo estaba jodidamente horrorizado por el hecho de que hubiera venido hasta aquí sólo para contarme esa mentira en mi cara. Las preocupaciones de Emmett aparecieron, y esta vez, no tuve ningún problema en hacer que se retiraran. El plan estaba aún al cien por cien en movimiento, y yo estaba ahora más decidido que nunca.

"¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí para decirme eso, Bella?", le pregunté mientras me giraba hacia ella.

"Pensé que te gustaría saberlo", ella frunció el ceño hacia mí con incredulidad.

"Podrías haber llamado. Podrías habérmelo dicho mañana en el trabajo. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí para decírmelo?".

"No lo sé, yo sólo lo pensé, ya que tú y yo...", ella se desvaneció y se mordió el labio nerviosamente. "Obviamente me he equivocado", murmuró finalmente y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la puerta principal.

"¿Tienes miedo de volver a tu casa?", le pregunté. Estaba casi seguro de que esa era la razón de su visita cuando vi sus hombros ponerse rígidos y sus pies dejar de moverse.

"¿Dónde has pasado el día, Bella?", le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"¿Has estado en la oficina?", ella asintió con la cabeza pero no se giró mientras yo me acercaba más a ella.

"¿Necesitas un lugar donde quedarte?", le pregunté en voz baja, con los ojos vagando por la extensión de su suave pelo.

"No, yo podría ir a casa de Alice o de Jasper".

"Pero has venido aquí", ella asintió de nuevo. "¿Por qué?".

"Porque no quiero tener que volver a vivir toda la historia", Bella suspiró pesadamente. "Alice querrá entrar en detalles, y simplemente no tengo fuerzas".

Me quedé en silencio, respirando su aroma y considerando sus palabras.

"Está bien, entonces", asentí con la cabeza con decisión a pesar de que ella no podía verme. "Gracias por ser honesta", y en realidad quise decir eso. En esta red de mentiras y engaños, alguna maldita verdad era realmente refrescante.

"No quería imponerme", Bella dijo en voz baja una vez que me alejé de ella

"Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos", le dije con una sonrisa, porque mierda, habíamos estado durmiendo en la misma cama durante casi una semana. El hecho de que esta conversación fuera tan incómoda me parecía una tontería y una mierda innecesaria.

"No, yo puedo dormir en el sofá, de verdad", Bella respondió rápidamente mientras yo caminaba hacia la cocina para tirar mi botella de cerveza vacía. "No hay padres alrededor a los que engañar, ¿sabes?", dijo con una sonrisa brillante mientras yo volvía a entrar en la sala de estar.

"Haz lo que quieras", me encogí de hombros y sonreí a su vez. Parecía que la tensión estaba finalmente rota, y podía volver a respirar. La miré por un momento. Esa mujer era una puta mentirosa, pero joder, era hermosa. Desearía poder decir que sus mentiras eran suficientes como para detenerme, pero no podía. Ella, obviamente, se estaba retorciendo tan a fondo en este juego suyo que no se podía escapar de él sin salir dañada.

¿Y quién era yo para juzgar, no? Sabía la puta verdad, y había decidido no confesarla. Oh no, decidí continuar y ver como ella misma se retorcía. El uno era tan malo como el otro. Al final vi algo que Bella y yo teníamos en común. Tenacidad…y follar en silencio. Eso, y por supuesto este constante tira y afloja.

"Deja que te traiga algo de ropa de cama y algo para dormir", murmuré después de un momento y dejé que mis ojos viajaran a lo largo del cuerpo de Bella. Ella se retorció bajo mi control y se mordió el labio inferior. "No podrás dormir muy bien con eso", miré sus vaqueros intencionadamente y luego le ofrecí una sonrisa.

"Gracias", ella asintió con la cabeza y se retorció los dedos en frente de ella.

Me alejé de ella en busca de almohadas, mantas y ropa y volví momentos después con todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

"El sofá es cómodo", le dije mientras veía a Bella de pie en el mismo lugar que la había dejado, pareciendo fuera de lugar e inquieta. "O al menos eso me han dicho", sonreí y deposité las mantas y las almohadas en el sofá. "El cuarto de baño está ahí", señalé hacia él, pero mantuve los ojos firmemente sobre los de ella. "Sólo tienes que llamarme si necesita algo", le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella y le entregaba el pantalón de chándal y la camiseta que había encontrado.

Bella me los cogió y nuestros dedos se rozaron.

"Está bien, me voy a la cama. Gran día mañana con la noticia de Aro y todo eso". ¿Por qué esto era tan jodidamente incómodo?

Me giré para hacer mi camino hacia la cama.

"Gracias, Edward", dijo Bella detrás de mí.

"No hay problema, señorita Swan", respondí sin darme la vuelta, y luego cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio detrás de mí, expulsando un fuerte suspiro.

Bueno, eso podría haber ido mejor.

OoOoOoO

"Edward", oí a Bella decir mi nombre suavemente y gemí por lo intenso y real que este sueño se sentía. Sabía que todavía estaba dormido. Sabía que estaba soñando con Bella, con su dedo medio y con su alegre culo, estando de pie, completamente desnuda, en mi cuarto de baño, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Edward", murmuró de nuevo y una respiración fuerte salió de mi boca. Sonó más cerca esta vez, y estaba casi llegando a sentirla cerca de mí.

"Edward", bueno, esa no era la Bella del sueño. La Bella del sueño hablaba en voz baja y seductoramente, no con urgencia y aspereza. Abrí los ojos en la oscuridad de mi habitación y encontré a Bella de pie junto a mi cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Sí, yo no era muy amable cuando me despertaban en medio de la noche teniendo un sueño perfecto.

"No puedo dormir", ella susurró y tocó el dobladillo de la camiseta que le había prestado. Era demasiado grande para ella, y parecía bastante ridícula en ella, de una manera muy linda.

Me quedé mirándola sin comprender. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que esperaba que yo hiciera con esa información?

"¿Qué quieres que haga con eso, Bella?", expresé mis pensamientos.

"¿No lo sé?", susurró con exasperación. "¿Tal vez tú podrías dormir en el sofá?", se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"¿Y darte mi cama?", pregunté con asombro.

"Claro, tú antes has dicho que el sofá era cómodo, y yo no estoy de acuerdo, así que...", dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

"Yo no voy a dormir en el sofá", declaré firmemente, frotándome los ojos con el dorso de las manos. "Métete en la cama, Bella", exigí cuando la encontré aún de pie al lado de mi cama, una vez más jugando con el dobladillo de mi camiseta prestada.

Me reí mientras ella, literalmente, saltaba sobre la cama a mi lado y rápidamente se ponía bajo las sábanas. Se vio como una niña pequeña en la mañana de Navidad. Tan jodidamente linda.

Se acostó con rigidez sobre su espalda, sus brazos sujetaban las sábanas a sus costados. Sabía que ella no podía estar cómoda y suspiré exasperado.

"Ven aquí", murmuré y sin esperar su respuesta puse su cuerpo contra el mío para reflejar la misma posición en la que habíamos dormido la noche anterior.

Su cuerpo estaba tan rígido contra el mío como una tabla, y yo rodé los ojos en la oscuridad.

"Relájate", gemí y suavemente empecé a frotar su espalda a través de la camiseta.

Ella se removió un poco y cuidadosamente puso su brazo por encima de mi cintura.

"¿Sabes que anoche te quedaste dormida en la misma posición? ", le pregunté contra su pelo, cavando mi nariz más profundamente en él.

"¿Lo hice?", ella preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí. Parece que a pesar de que te niegas a estar cerca de mí cuando estás despierta, no tienes absolutamente ningún problema con tocarme cuando estás dormida".

Seguimos en silencio durante un largo rato mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y olía su cabello.

"Gracias por no obligarme a hablar de lo que sucedió esta mañana", susurró Bella en la noche.

"No hay problema", me encogí de hombros, haciendo que la cabeza de Bella se moviera ligeramente.

Estuvimos de nuevo en silencio, y luego Bella me sorprendió completamente al acurrucándose más cerca de mí, su nariz tocaba mi clavícula a través de mi camiseta. Sentí moverse su pecho mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

"¿Acabas de olerme, señorita Swan?", le dije con una sonrisa suave.

"Oh, como si tú no hubieras estado oliendo mi pelo todo este tiempo, Sr. Cullen", ella me reprendió con una risa suave de las suyas.

No le contesté, sólo tiré de ella imposiblemente más cerca de mi pecho, enredando sus piernas con las mías.

"Te dije que me gustaba acurrucarme", dije contra su pelo mientras sentía su sonrisa contra mi pecho.

"De hecho lo has hecho", ella estuvo de acuerdo y tensó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"Buenas noches, azúcar", susurré contra su cabeza.

Bella se puso rígida, y luego la sentí obligándose deliberadamente a relajarse de nuevo.

"Buenas noches, cariño", susurró ella de vuelta, haciéndome sonreír en su pelo, y ella sonrió en mi pecho.

Mañana por la mañana no iba a ser un caballero, me dije a mí mismo antes de quedarme dormido. Mañana por la mañana iba a hacer que Bella Swan admitiera que me quería, incluso si tenía que darle orgasmos suficiente para toda una vida.

* * *

**Alguien me preguntó qué significaba eso del azúcar, si os acordáis de la escena en la que jugaron a decir qué le recordaba a uno la palabra que decía el otro, Edward dijo que el azúcar le recordaba al sexo, y ahora como "apodo" utiliza esa palabra para dirigirse a Bella, espero que lo hayáis entendido ;)**

**Durante el finde subiré algún adelanto en el face :)**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine.**


	19. La linea temporal

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

**Vamos con otro capitulo, venga que ya falta poco para ese capitulo tan esperado donde pasa lo que deseáis ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - ****La línea temporal**

**6:15 - Él apuntó**

"Buenos días", la saludé brillantemente mientras salía de mi cuarto de baño y me frotaba el pelo con una toalla. Bella estaba sentada en mi sofá con una taza de café entre sus manos entrelazadas. Ella levantó la cabeza para saludarme y luego se detuvo, mirándome con la boca abierta, un chillido de sorpresa salió de sus labios.

Sí, lo sabía. Era un truco sucio salir del baño vestido con nada más que una toalla, pero tenía un plan, ¿recordáis?

Arqueé una ceja y envolví la toalla con la que me estaba secando el pelo alrededor de mi cuello.

"¿Bella?", pregunté y luché para reprimir una sonrisa.

"Buenos días", ella prácticamente gimió mientras sus ojos viajaba por mi cuerpo. Me sentí un poco expuesto, pero mierda, sabía que a ella le gustaba la mercancía. No había manera de que diera marcha atrás ahora.

"Veo que has encontrado el café", señalé la taza entre sus manos y sus ojos finalmente llegaron a los míos.

Ella asintió, se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza para cubrir su rostro con su pelo. Algo predecible.

Yo, literalmente, me contoneé delante de ella en mi búsqueda del café. Cogí una taza, mirando a Bella desde la esquina de mi ojo mientras ella prácticamente hacía el amor con su taza. La pillé mirándome y finalmente le ofrecí una sonrisa ladeada, apoyándome en la mesa de la cocina con mi cadera.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento antes de que ella rompiera el silencio con una voz temblorosa.

"Te has levantado temprano".

"Sí", asentí con la cabeza. "Voy a cortarme el pelo antes de entrar en la oficina".

"Oh", ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿Por qué?".

"Se está haciendo un poco rebelde, ¿no te parece?", me encogí de hombros, frotando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Vi a Bella seguir el movimiento y lamer sus labios mientras sus ojos se iban hacia mis bíceps tatuados. Mi toalla estaba colgando de un hilo, y si no tenía cuidado, iba a darle a la señorita Swan más de lo que había pagado. Todavía no.

"A mí me gusta", la oí murmurar suavemente mientras dejaba caer una vez más sus ojos.

"¿Has dormido bien?", le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras me bebía el último trago de mi café, mirándola por encima del borde de la taza.

"Sí", ella parpadeó un par de veces y tragó con dificultad.

"Bien", asentí con la cabeza y puse mi taza sobre el mostrador. Caminé hacia ella, llegando a estar a sólo unos pasos de distancia de ella. "Yo he dormido como un bebé", vi a Bella obligándose a mantener los ojos enfocados en los míos, en vez de bajar a mi abdomen, el cual estaba precariamente encima de ella.

"Bien", ella asintió y dejó caer la cabeza ligeramente para tomar un sorbo de su taza.

"De todos modos, siéntete como en casa", moví mi mano alrededor del cuarto de baño. "Voy a vestirme".

Bella asintió sin levantar la mirada hacia mí, y yo no pude evitar reírme un poco.

"Te veré en la oficina, señorita Swan", le dije desde la puerta de mi dormitorio. Bella se volvió hacia mí y sonrió con fuerza. Le di un guiño, y justo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, sintiendo todavía los ojos de Bella en mí, dejé caer la toalla alrededor de mis caderas.

Oí jadear a Bella justo cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Me quedé con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, una sonrisa abrió mis labios. Esto iba mejor de lo esperado. Me prometí anoche que iba a conseguir que Bella admitiera que ella me quería. Cuando me duché esta mañana, pensando exactamente en cómo iba a hacer que eso sucediera, me di cuenta de que a las mujeres les gustaban mucho más los juegos previos que lo de después. Claro, no estaba diciendo que a las mujeres no les gustara tener orgasmos, pero como todo lo demás en la vida, el premio era mucho más atractivo cuando la tarea era más que un desafío.

Y yo hoy iba a darle a la señorita Swan el desafío de su puta vida.

**9:35 - Él disparó**

"Hola, Edward", Jessica me arrulló al lado de mi cubículo. La miré desde mi ordenador y le di una sonrisa amistosa. Bueno, Jessica no era realmente una de mis personas favoritas, pero era consciente del hecho de que Bella tenía una vista de pájaro de mi cubículo, y sin duda estaría observando cuidadosamente nuestro intercambio.

"Buenos días, Jessica", yo sonreí y me levanté de mi asiento para darle a la señorita Swan una vista mejor. Mis ojos rápidamente se fueron en la dirección de su oficina, y claro, Bella me estaba mirando fijamente. Luché contra el impulso de sonreír y centré mi atención en Jessica.

"¿Te has cortado el pelo?", Jessica intentó sonreír seductoramente mientras daba un paso más cerca de mí.

"Sí, ¿te gusta?", yo sonreí torcidamente, pillando a Jessica ligeramente con la guardia baja. No estaba acostumbrada a que yo flirteara con ella. Su sonrisa se ensanchó dramáticamente a medida que daba pasos más cerca de mí.

"Me gusta mucho", ella murmuró con voz ronca, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina, pero me quedé con la sonrisa en la cara y le permití cerrar la distancia entre nosotros.

"¿Puedo tocarlo?", preguntó con cuidado, lamiendo su labio inferior. Estaba a punto de vomitar, pero una mirada en dirección a Bella reforzó mi determinación. Bella estaba prácticamente mirándome con la boca abierta, e incluso sin estar en la misma habitación que ella, prácticamente podía escucharla resoplar por la molestia.

"Por supuesto", me encogí de hombros y centré mi atención en la mujer desesperada delante de mí. No me arrodillé para concederle un acceso más fácil a mi pelo, en su lugar, me quedé de pie y la obligué a estirarse y apretar sus pechos gigantescos contra mi pecho. Ella pasó los dedos por mi pelo bien cortado y soltó un gemido.

"Que suave", ronroneó en mi oído y yo tragué grueso, luchando contra el impulso de empujarla lejos de mí. Ella olía a algo que odiaba completamente. Era lavanda y algo dulce y sofocante, en absoluto era el olor que deseaba.

Me alejé un poco, haciendo que Jessica se balanceara contra mi pecho. La agarré de los codos y suavemente la aparté de mí con una sonrisa forzada.

"Gracias", asentí con la cabeza y carraspeé, incómodo. "Es mejor que volvamos al trabajo, ¿no?".

"Por supuesto", Jessica me sonrió una vez más. "¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?".

"Por supuesto", asentí con la cabeza mansamente y tomé una respiración temblorosa mientras ella se alejaba de mí, moviendo dramáticamente sus caderas cubiertas por una falda demasiado apretada.

Mis ojos se fueron de nuevo a Bella y me encontré con que ella estaba escribiendo en su móvil. Estando un poco decepcionado y abatido me dejé caer en mi silla. Esa maldita mujer era casi imposible de romper.

Cuando acerqué mi silla a mi escritorio, mi BlackBerry sonó.

Con el ceño fruncido lo miré.

…

**Para:** Edward

**De:** Bella

**Asunto:** RE: Juegos

Pensaba que estábamos más allá de todos esos juegos, Edward.

Bella

…

Me reí entre dientes suavemente y levanté la cabeza para ver a Bella sentada detrás de su escritorio, mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar. Yo sabía que ella podía sentir mi mirada, pero se negaba a cumplir con la mía.

…

**Para:** Bella

**De:** Edward

**Asunto:** RE: Mi pelo

No te enfades con Jessica. Ya te he dicho que mi pelo es difícil de resistir.

Por cierto... ¿qué te parece?

Buscando elogios - Edward

PD: ¿Te gustan los juegos a los que jugamos?

…

Me senté en mi silla con una sonrisa victoriosa. Obviamente el pequeño encuentro con Jessica había provocado una reacción en Bella. Gracias. No me gustaría pensar que había tenido que soportar todos los gemidos y los restregones sin ningún tipo de recompensa.

Mi teléfono sonó y fue casi suficiente para hacerme fuerte. Yo vivía para nuestros juegos.

…

**Para:** Edward

**De:** Bella

**Asunto:** RE: Manchado

Bueno, me hubiera gustado antes, pero desde luego que ya no me gusta nada. Jessica lo ha arruinado.

No me gustan los juegos. ¿Tú insistes en jugar a ellos, recuerdas?

Bella.

…

Suspiré pesadamente mientras leía su correo electrónico. Bella era una puta bipolar. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué coño quería, y ahora me había dado cuenta de que ella misma tampoco tenía ninguna maldita idea. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Yo agresivamente empujé la silla de mi escritorio y fui hacia la oficina de Bella. Todos en la oficina me miraron con simpatía en sus rostros. Probablemente pensaban que estaba en problemas otra vez. Podían irse a la mierda.

Empujé la puerta de Bella para abrirla y la cerré detrás de mí con un clic sonoro. Ella saltó en su asiento y se quedó en estado de shock mientras yo caminaba hacia el ventanal que separaba su despacho de la superficie en la que todos sus subordinados trabajábamos y apreté el botón que cerraba electrónicamente sus persianas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", ella preguntó con una voz alta mientras yo me dirigía hacia ella.

"Estoy aquí para darte una lección de mierda", le dije humildemente y fui lentamente hacia su escritorio.

"¿Qué?", ella gritó y alejó su silla de su escritorio, en un intento de levantarse y huir.

"No tienes donde correr, Bella", me reí con sorna mientras llegaba a estar de pie frente a ella, poniendo mis piernas entre sus rodillas.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras me miraba con asombro.

"No sé -", ella comenzó, pero la interrumpí al arrodillarme delante de ella.

"Tócalo", exigí suavemente, separando más sus piernas con mis manos para que mi pecho descansara entre ellas cómodamente. La expresión de su cara jodidamente no tenía precio. Ella estaba realmente sin habla.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?", ella resopló y me miró fijamente y con frialdad. "¿Estás loco o sólo... sólo...?"

"Sólo tócalo", exigí con voz más firme, lo que hizo que ella cerrara su boca con un chasquido. "Si Jessica lo ha removido, entonces arreglarlo tú", dije y llevé mis manos que estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas hasta sus brazos. Pasé los dedos lentamente por sus antebrazos cubiertos de seda hasta que mis manos se encontraron con las de ella. Entrelacé los dedos de una mano con los de ella, la cual estaba apoyada en su rodilla, y lentamente moví la otra mano hasta mi cabello, manteniendo los ojos fijos en los de ella.

Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando yo presioné su mano contra mi cuero cabelludo, lo que la obligó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello mucho más corto. Todavía estaba tiesa como una tabla, pero sus ojos no dejaron los míos. Moví mi pulgar contra la palma de su mano que estaba en su rodilla y mantuve el movimiento de nuestras manos en mi cabeza.

"Si quieres algo sólo tienes que decirlo", mi voz era áspera y mis movimientos aún más. "Estoy cansado de tener que adivinar lo que quieres, Bella", me puse a su nivel con una dura mirada mientras trataba de expresar mi frustración. "Si me quieres, entonces tómame. Joder, sabes que yo te quiero. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces".

Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, completamente asombrada por mis acciones menos que apropiadas. Esta era la primera vez desde nuestro acuerdo que me había atrevido a acercarme a ella sexualmente en la oficina. Estaba seguro de que esto la mataría.

"No sé...", se desvaneció y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. "Este no es el lugar".

"Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de decidir enviarme correos electrónicos personales durante horas de oficina", me encogí de hombros, moviendo su mano en mi cabeza. "He visto que has exigido lo que has querido todos los putos días durante los últimos dos años. Lo vi el otro día en la cama cuando te hice correrte. Lo vi en la ducha la otra noche cuando me hiciste correrme. Ahora muéstramelo de nuevo".

"Yo no soy uno de los juegos con los que juegas", ella resopló y alejó su mano de mi pelo. La agarré por las muñecas antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de moverse más y las llevé a mi boca. La respiración de Bella se volvió agitada y corta, sus ojos siguieron el descenso de su mano con adrenalina.

"No", negué con la cabeza suavemente antes de lamer la piel expuesta de su muñeca. "No has hecho más que tomarme el pelo".

"No lo he hecho", ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, pero pude decir que no creía sus propias palabras.

"Entonces demuéstramelo", la desafié y de repente dejé caer su muñeca.

Bella me miró fijamente durante un largo rato, y pude ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza, la lucha se veía detrás de sus ojos.

Y entonces, milagrosamente, su mano comenzó a moverse con paso inseguro y se arrastró hacia mi pelo otra vez. Prácticamente oí un coro de ángeles cantando cuando sus dedos tentativamente tocaron mi cabello. Su mano se tambaleó por un momento antes de que ella apartara sus ojos de los míos y se centrara en la tarea en cuestión.

Muy lentamente Bella movió sus dedos con más confianza, como si fuera un rastrillo, sobre mi cuero cabelludo, rascándome ligeramente con sus uñas.

Yo cerré los ojos y gemí, porque joder, no importaba lo mucho que yo intentara negarlo, algo en el toque de Bella me hizo olvidar toda esa otra mierda que estábamos haciendo. Me hizo olvidar que supuestamente la odiaba. Me hizo olvidar que se suponía que debía estar jugando un juego muy cuidadosamente elaborado. Me hizo olvidar por qué no estaba tirándome a esta mujer en la mesa, en la silla, en el suelo... en mi cama.

Ella tiró de mi pelo con apenas la fuerza suficiente para sacarme de mis reflexiones internas. Abrí los ojos de nuevo para mirarla con fascinación. Sus dedos se encresparon alrededor el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras suavemente acariciaba la piel sensible de allí.

"Dime que me quieres", me obligué a decir a través de los dientes apretados, luchando por mantener el control del hijo de puta hormonal dentro de mí. "Dime que quieres esto y todos los juegos terminarán".

Bella movió perezosamente la mano y pasó sus dedos por el pelo de mi nuca antes de mover su mirada hacia la mía.

Cuando Bella abrió la boca para decir las palabras que yo había estado esperando días para oír, sonó el teléfono de su oficina. Los dos nos congelamos e internamente maldije por la intrusión no deseada.

Le rogué con mis ojos para que lo dejara sonar, para así responder a mi pregunta. Pero era de la señorita Swan de quien estábamos hablando aquí, ninguna cantidad de hombres arrodillados frente a ella le impedirían hacer su trabajo. Ella dejó caer su mano de mi cabeza y yo gemí por la frustración. Me levanté bruscamente y pasé mis dedos por mi pelo, molesto, mientras me dirigía hacia la ventana que daba a la línea del horizonte de Seattle.

"Sí Aro", Bella contestó el teléfono suavemente detrás de mí. Mis oídos inmediatamente estuvieron escuchando. "Lo haré".

Oí el suave chasquido del teléfono de Bella mientras colgaba el auricular.

"Aro quiere verte en su oficina", dijo en voz baja detrás de mí.

Yo suspiré pesadamente y me volví hacia ella, dándole una visión bastante clara de mis pantalones apretados.

"¿Ahora?", dije con voz ronca.

"Ahora", ella asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo sus ojos en los míos constantemente.

"No hemos terminado aún", comenté mientras pasaba por delante de ella.

"Edward", ella me llamó justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su oficina. Me giré hacia ella con cautela, manteniendo mi mano firmemente en el pomo de la puerta y arqueando una ceja en cuestión. "Realmente amo tu pelo", dijo después de un momento.

Me reí con voz ronca y moví la cabeza por la confusión. La vi meterse el labio inferior entre sus dientes antes de liberarlo y darme una sonrisa.

"Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero oír, azúcar", le dije con una sonrisa torcida. "Pero lo aceptaré por ahora", le guiñé un ojo y salí de su oficina, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de mí.

OoOoOoO

"Hola, mamá", sonreí a mi teléfono mientras mi madre me saludaba con entusiasmo.

"Edward", ella suspiró feliz en el otro extremo, lo que me hizo sonreír aún más. "¿Cómo estás, cariño?".

"Estoy bien", le dije con una sonrisa y me pasé las manos por mi cabello. Estaba de pie en la acera fuera de Amanecer. "Por eso te llamo".

"Cuéntamelo todo", mi madre respondió con gusto, lo que hizo que mi corazón se apretara por la culpa. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había ido a visitarla.

"Bueno, Amanecer ha cogido mi novela, mamá", luché para mantener la emoción en mi voz, pero fallé miserablemente. "Ellos van a publicarlo".

"¡Oh Dios, Edward!", ella jadeó. "Esa es una noticia fantástica, mi amor".

"Lo sé", expulsé el aire que había estado reteniendo desde que salí de la oficina de Aro hacía unos momentos. Sorprendentemente no había nadie más a quien yo quisiera contar la mejor noticia de mi vida a excepción de mi madre. Era extraño cómo el vínculo entre una madre y su hijo nunca cambiaba, incluso con miles de kilómetros separándoles.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Edward", dijo con cariño. "No puedo esperar para contarle a tu padre la noticia".

"¿Él está en el hospital?", pregunté distraídamente mientras le daba mi sonrisa de medio lado a una mujer bastante atractiva pasando a mi lado. Su paso se tambaleó un poco mientras ella sonreía tímidamente. Se sentía bien el saber que no había perdido mi toque. Bella me hacía dudar demasiado de mis habilidades.

"Sí, por supuesto", la oí rodar los ojos y reír de nuevo.

"Dile que me llame más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Lo haré, cariño".

"Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo, pero hablaré contigo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?", me sentía mal por la breve conversación, pero no era la hora de comer, así que realmente tenía que estar sentado detrás de mi escritorio en este momento. Además, había una señorita sentada en su oficina en este momento, probablemente pisando un agujero en la alfombra por la frustración.

"Está bien", mi madre parecía triste. "Hablaremos más tarde".

Colgué con un gran peso en mi corazón. Realmente debería hablar con mi madre más a menudo. Entonces decidí que iría a visitarlos pronto. Había llegado el momento.

OoOoOoO

El resto de mi tarde estuve haciendo treinta ejemplares de un nuevo manuscrito que sería entregado a los respectivos directores, haciendo las tareas pendientes de la lista de Bella y prácticamente perdiendo mi mierda por teléfono con un escritor insistente. No vi a Bella en absoluto.

Cuando por fin regresé a mi cubículo, la puerta de su oficina estaba cerrada y estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión por teléfono.

Treinta minutos después, cuando estaba haciendo mi camino a casa, sonó mi BlackBerry en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Era Bella.

"Hola", le dije tímidamente.

"Hola", dijo con un suspiro suave. "¿Estás en tu casa?".

"Sí".

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Por supuesto", me encogí de hombros cuando giré para ir hacia mi apartamento.

"He hablado con mi madre hoy...", se desvaneció.

"Está bien...", yo también me desvanecí y rodé los ojos. "¿Todo está bien ahora?".

"Sí, hemos hablado", oí la tensión incómoda en la voz de Bella. Ella todavía no estaba completamente feliz en compartir detalles de su vida personal conmigo, pero supongo que necesitaba pedirme un favor.

"Eso es bueno", traté de mantener una conversación con el fin de llenar el silencio doloroso.

"Me preguntaba si estaría bien si fuera a tu casa otra vez", Bella lo dijo tan rápido que casi no pillé lo que estaba diciendo.

"Oh", yo fruncí el ceño y cambié de marcha. "Pensaba que habías dicho..."

"Sí, lo sé, pero…", Bella suspiró pesadamente. "Yo quería hablar contigo acerca de lo que ha pasado hoy".

"¿Estás lista para admitir que me quieres?", le pregunté con aire de suficiencia mientras llegaba al estacionamiento de mi edificio.

"No", ella prácticamente me gritó al oído, haciendo que yo alejara un poco el teléfono para evitar que el tímpano me estallara. "Mierda, lo siento", sonrió. "Yo estaba hablando acerca de tu encuentro con Aro".

"Oh, bueno", me encogí de hombros. "No hay mucho que decir".

"Así que, ¿no te ha pedido que elijas a un editor?", ella no sonó muy convencida.

"Sí, lo ha hecho", le confirmé. "Y ya le he dicho el nombre".

"¿A quién has elegido?", ella me preguntó provisionalmente y no pude evitar sonreír con suficiencia. Ahora realmente estábamos llegando a la razón por la que Bella me había llamado. Bella quiere saber si yo la había escogido.

"Oh, no quiero decirlo todavía", fingí inocencia. "Creo que es mejor esperar hasta que llegue la oportunidad de decírselo a ella en persona".

"¿Así que es una mujer?", escuché el fastidio en la voz de Bella y ahogué una risita.

"Está claro", le respondí con indiferencia.

"¿Así que no me vas a decir quién es?", ella sonaba enfadada ahora. Me quedé en silencio, incapaz de hablar sin reírme por su triste intento de sacarme información. "Está bien, se lo preguntaré a Aro".

"No te lo dirá", yo respondí simplemente.

"Aro me dice todo", volvió a encajar.

"No esta vez, cariño", le dije condescendiente. "Yo le dije específicamente que mantuviera la información en secreto hasta que yo haya tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella".

"Oh, por el amor de..."

Me mordí la lengua, luchando contra el impulso de reír a carcajadas.

"Voy para allá".

"Tengo planes", realmente no tenía planes, sólo quería que ella chillara un poco más.

"No me importa", gruñó. "Nos vemos en una hora".

"Está bien", le dije y colgué. La pequeña descarada no tenía ninguna idea de que yo tenía su número, y era el momento para comenzar a marcar.

**18:35 - La multitud se volvió loca**

Abrí la puerta principal después de que unos incesantes golpes sonaran a través de mi casa.

Bella estaba de pie delante de mí, echando humo. Ella entró y me dejó un poco aturdido y totalmente entretenido mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros.

"Bueno, buenas noches a ti también, azúcar", dije apoyando el hombro contra el marco de la puerta, viendo a mi chica yendo de ida y vuelta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"No me llames azúcar", dijo ella con los dientes apretados mientras se giraba hacia mí con su belleza feroz y con rabia. Era extraño cómo su ira solía ponerme frío hacía sólo una semana, y ahora… ahora sólo me hacía querer saltar sobre sus huesos. Era bonita cuando veía sus acciones, era como una niña pequeña que hubiera construido paredes para proteger su corazón ya pisoteado. No era un maldito poeta, creedme. Ciertamente no estaba tratando de idealizar la naturaleza obviamente egoísta de Bella, pero las mujeres sabían cómo acabar conmigo en todas las maneras posibles de mierda.

"¿Agua?", le pregunté con las cejas levantadas, tratando desesperadamente de tomarla en serio, pero fallando épicamente. Sus intenciones habían llegado a ser tan transparentes el último par de días que estaba siendo demasiado fácil que ella cayera en mi pequeña farsa. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de esto, me di cuenta con el ceño fruncido. Una vez más la había subestimado. Gran error de mierda.

"No, yo no quiero agua", Bella sacudió la cabeza con decisión y frunció el ceño hacia mí, irritada. "Quiero saber a quién has escogido".

"¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?", le pregunté con un encogimiento de hombros y me alejé de la puerta, pasando por delante de ella y cayendo en el sofá con un suspiro exasperado.

"Porque yo te ayudé a conseguir el acuerdo en primer lugar", dijo Bella con incredulidad mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía mis acciones.

Me pasé ambas manos por el pelo y dejé que mi cabeza cayera contra el respaldo del sofá. Me molestaba no estar a su altura cuando ella me estaba mintiendo en la cara. Me molestaba porque yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, y jodidamente lo despreciaba. Este no era yo. Esta podría ser la forma en la que ella se ocupaba de su mierda, pero mentir y engañar no me gustaba. Este juego me estaba desgastando cada vez más y por un breve momento consideré derramar la sopa sobre este macabro juego.

"¿Qué quieres saber?", le pregunté con un profundo suspiro, y abrí un poco los ojos para ver la expresión sorprendida de Bella.

"Todo", dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y finalmente apartó las manos de su pecho.

"¿Todo?", le pregunté con una sonrisa amarga. "¿Quieres saber todo, Bella?", me senté con la espalda recta y noté la mirada de sus ojos volverse cautelosa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Por dónde empezar?", levanté la mano hasta mi barbilla, fingiendo una profunda reflexión. "¿Por qué no empezamos con toda esta maldita estafa?".

Sus hombros se endurecieron a medida que alejaba sus ojos de los míos y miraba a todas partes menos a mí.

"Con eso no", ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió sus ojos hacia mí, suplicante.

"Ya ves", le dije con un movimiento de cabeza. "Ese es exactamente el problema, ¿no es así?", ella frunció el ceño hacia mí por la confusión. "Entras aquí, exigiéndome todo tipo de cosas que no tienes derecho a preguntar. Insistes en que puedo ayudarte con esta maldita e innecesaria mentira que le dijiste a tus padres, pero no estás dispuesta a explicarme exactamente por qué me lo dijiste en primer lugar. Esperas que confíe en tus intenciones cuando ni siquiera tú confías en ti misma como para admitir lo que quieres", yo abruptamente me levanté del sofá, lo que hizo que Bella se asustara un poco. Era casi jodidamente divertido verla tan nerviosa. Estaba cabreado... pero no tanto como le estaba haciendo creer. Tenía que romper sus defensas de una vez por todas.

"Quieres que me mueva lo que sea por ti, pero una vez más, no puedo ver que tú cedas un ápice", estaba flotando sobre ella, y la expresión de Bella era de angustia y de miedo. Ella iba a admitir lo que quería de mí incluso antes de que yo me atreviera a decirle lo que sabía que ella quería oír.

"No, Bella", negué con la cabeza de forma constante. "No voy a decirte lo que le he dicho a Aro hasta que me digas qué mierda quieres", me reí con voz hueca. "Es decir, si es que sabes lo que quieres".

Me quedé mirando fijamente sus ojos, echando mi respiración entrecortada por su cara antes de alejarme de ella y dirigirme hacia la cocina.

Necesitaba una cerveza de mierda.

Saqué una Heineken de la nevera y una botella de vino del armario. A juzgar por la expresión de Bella, creo que ella también iba a necesitar un poco de alivio alcohólico. Abrí el vino y lo vertí en una copa antes de hacer estallar la parte superior de mi cerveza.

Caminé de vuelta a la sala, encontrándome a Bella en la misma posición que la había dejado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho una vez más.

Le ofrecí la copa de vino tinto, lo que tomó vacilante. Ella lo miró con curiosidad y después alzó sus ojos hacia los míos.

"No está envenenado", le dije con una sonrisa y tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza, instándola a hacer lo mismo.

Ella finalmente levantó la copa hasta sus labios y bebió un sorbo con los ojos cerrados.

"Gracias", murmuró mientras bajaba la copa y me miraba a través de sus pestañas. La maldita chica no tenía ni idea de lo atractiva que era.

"No hay problema", me encogí de hombros y tomé otro trago de mi cerveza. "Oye -"

"No, espera", Bella levantó la mano y suspiró profundamente. La miré expectante y seguí el movimiento de su lengua mientras lamía el vino de sus labios. "Tienes razón", ella asintió con la cabeza mientras mis cejas se levantaban por la sorpresa.

"¿La tengo?", le pregunté con desconfianza y tomé una respiración profunda mientras ella soltaba una suave risa.

"Sí, la tienes", ella rodó los ojos. "Te mereces algunas respuestas".

"¿En serio?", estaba tan jodidamente sorprendido por el giro inesperado de los acontecimientos que se me hacía difícil encadenar más de dos palabras juntas.

"Sí", Bella asintió con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su vino. "¿Podemos sentarnos?".

Moví mi mano en un gesto para que ella tomara asiento donde le apeteciera.

Ella se sentó en el asiento más cercano a ella y yo hice lo mismo cayendo en el sofá.

Me miró desde encima del borde de su copa durante bastante tiempo antes de levantar sus ojos hasta los míos.

"Le mentí a mis padres porque estaba cansada de escuchar la compasión en su voz cada vez que tenía que decirles que todavía estaba sola", ella soltó un aliento pesado y luego se encogió de hombros. "Una chica tiene su orgullo, ya sabes".

"Y tú tienes toneladas", le sonreí y recibí una carcajada breve en respuesta.

"Creo que sí", admitió y bebió su vino lentamente. Yo tragué saliva espesa, reconociendo inmediatamente la traicionera reacción de mi cuerpo al tenerla cerca.

"¿Y qué más?", pregunté, sabiendo que tenía que haber algo más en esto.

"Supongo que quería convencerme de que también estaba por encima de él", se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada a sus manos. "Vivir la mentira hizo más fácil creer que era verdad, ya sabes".

"Puedo entender eso", asentí con la cabeza, aunque creo que no lo entendía en absoluto. Había mucho más en esta historia de lo que Bella estaba contando, pero yo no necesitaba saber más. Yo sólo necesitaba que ella fuera honesta, para que finalmente admitiera que había algo entre nosotros. Algo fuerte, malditamente loco y absolutamente adictivo.

"Tú me has preguntado lo que yo quiero", Bella continuó. Supuse que también había decidido que ya había dicho bastante sobre Jacob.

Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta y acabé el resto de mi cerveza antes de colocar el bote vacío en la mesa de café.

"Quiero que tu libro sea publicado", alcé las cejas con sorpresa. "Es realmente bueno, y creo que se merece eso".

"Bueno, joder", me reí entre dientes suavemente. "No me lo esperaba".

"Sé que nunca antes lo había dicho, pero lo es. ¿Sabes? Es realmente bueno", ella asintió con seriedad y yo sentí la parte superior de las orejas arder. Si ella seguía así, yo en realidad podría empezar a creer que por lo menos algo de lo que salía de su boca era verdad. Y sinceramente deseaba que lo fuera, porque recibir un cumplido así de alguien tan logrado como Bella Swan era el mayor elogio de mierda que nunca podría pedir.

"Gracias" asentí con la cabeza sinceramente y le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa.

"También quiero que la mejor persona posible lo edite", continuó sin reconocer mi agradecimiento. "Sé que la mejor persona soy yo, pero no puedo obligarte a estar de acuerdo, aunque realmente quiera", dijo con una risa sin humor.

"Bella, yo-", ella me detuvo levantando la mano y frunció el ceño. Cerré mi boca con un chasquido audible y tragué con dificultad.

"No quiero culparte por esto, Edward. Realmente sólo quería que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo de que yo era la mejor persona para el trabajo, pero sé que probablemente has elegido a Jessica. No puedo culparte, supongo", se encogió de hombros desalentada, y bueno, ella era aún más hermosa en este momento honesto de lo que alguna vez lo fue en cualquiera de sus arrebatos de ira. Joder. ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?

"Dicho esto, supongo que estás esperando ansiosamente que admita que te quiero, ¿no?", ella me miró suplicante, y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. Eso era todo. Este era el momento en el que Bella Swan iba a dejarme entrar, o finalmente, iba a alejarme. Mi garganta se contrajo mientras intentaba tragar bilis.

No podía encontrar mi voz para responder. No podía obligar a mi cabeza a que asintiera. Yo simplemente la miré fijamente, esperando ansiosamente las palabras que había querido escuchar de ella durante días.

Bella hizo algo que no me esperaba. Ella se levantó de la silla, colocó la copa en la mesa y caminó lentamente hacia mí, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni un momento. Se detuvo una vez que sus piernas estuvieron entre mis rodillas extendidas, y lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla con asombro. Era la cosa más putamente sexy que había visto nunca. Mi chica era una diosa.

"¿Crees que te quiero, cariño?", su voz era ronca y caliente. Mi polla se animó y se unió a la conversación.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

Bella levantó la pierna izquierda y la colocó a mi lado en el sofá. A continuación levantó la pierna derecha y sin que yo ni siquiera me diera cuenta de lo jodidamente monumental que era ese momento, me encontré con mi jefa sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Mi exasperante, perra y sexy jefa.

Mi cabeza estaba al nivel de la cintura de Bella mientras ella se mantenía suspendida sobre mí. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros mientras miraba a través de mí con su mirada fundida en chocolate. Sin embargo, poco a poco y con confianza, Bella levantó sus manos de sus costados y las llevó hasta mi pelo, pasando los dedos a través de él con suavidad.

Mi cerebro respondió y finalmente levanté mis manos inertes de mis lados y las coloqué firmemente en sus caderas, animándola a bajarse a sí misma completamente hasta apoyarse en mi regazo. Bella cumplió y estuve a punto de gemir una vez que sus muslos finalmente entraron en contacto con los míos. Sentí su calor a través de su falda endeble.

Dejé caer mis ojos de los de ella y vi sus piernas abiertas sobre las mías. Esto era casi surrealista, y por un breve momento mi cerebro me gritó que parara. Era casi demasiado jodidamente difícil de controlar cuando su olor me envolvía. Cerré los ojos y simplemente me deleité con su proximidad, y por enésima vez desde que comenzó todo este suplicio, me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente jodido.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando Bella tiró duramente de mi pelo, obligándome a levantar los ojos hacia ella. Sus párpados estaban cargados de lujuria mientras me miraba fijamente, su respiración hacía que mis pantalones apretaran.

"Bella", dije y me aclaré la garganta ruidosamente. "Hay algo que probablemente deberías saber antes de esto vaya más allá", apreté sus caderas para darle más énfasis y me iluminé con su suave gemido.

"¿De verdad quieres hablar ahora?", preguntó con voz entrecortada y para el efecto adicional empujó sus caderas contra las mías.

"Joder", gemí cuando su centro conectó con mi polla y apreté los ojos cerrados, en un intento de reunir un poco de moderación.

"Tengo que hacerlo", mi voz sonó tensa y extraña a mis oídos. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, obligando a las caderas de Bella a que permanecieran inmóviles en mi entrepierna. "Debes saber" - le dije después de recuperar un cierto control y abrir mis ojos para verla - "que te he elegido".

"¿Para qué?", Bella levantó las cejas inquisitivamente.

"Para ser mi editora, Bella", suspiré exasperado. _Ahora no es el momento de hacerse la tonta, cariño._

"¿En serio?", sonó realmente sorprendida cuando sus labios lentamente se enroscaron en una sonrisa impresionante.

"Sí", asentí con la cabeza para confirmárselo, y volvió su sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Bella se mantuvo en su rostro por un segundo, antes de que poco a poco comenzara a caer. Sus ojos, que sólo milisegundos antes parecían iluminados por la felicidad, ahora parecían huecos y tristes. Antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntarle al respecto, ella aclaró su expresión y se inclinó ligeramente contra mi cuerpo, ocultando su rostro de mí.

"Bien entonces, Sr. Cullen", susurró en mi oído, haciendo que me olvidara por completo de su expresión de hacía un momento. "Entonces es probablemente importante que sepas…", ella empezó a pasar su lengua suavemente desde mi nuca hasta el lugar hueco detrás de mi oreja.

Gemí en voz alta y sin ceremonias empujé mis caderas contra las de Bella. Ella gimió junto a mi oreja y ese sonido fue suficiente para hacerme gruñir contra su clavícula.

Sus manos se apretaron aún más fuertemente en mi pelo mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías, lanzando un suspiro sexy mientras yo cavaba mis dedos en sus caderas.

"Que en las próximas semanas esto se va a poner..." - mordió mi oreja - "real..." - me lamió el lóbulo de la oreja - "y jodidamente..." - respiró en mi cuello, haciendo que mis caderas se sacudieran por la reacción - "interesante".

Ella se apartó y me miró con avidez. Mis caderas siguieron esforzándose por conseguir una mayor fricción mientras Bella seguía mirándome, desconcertándome y mareándome al mismo tiempo.

"Te quiero, cariño", dijo en voz baja, manteniendo su mirada en mí con atención. La sinceridad de sus palabras me hizo detener mis intentos de frotarme contra ella, y parpadeé en estado de shock. Yo prácticamente me corrí en mis pantalones y tragué saliva con dificultad. Reprendí a mi corazón para que cogiera su ritmo y devoré sus palabras como si fueran la última cosa verdadera que iba a escuchar. Todavía estaba con ganas de más, y Bella no me defraudó.

"Te quiero más de lo que probablemente debería", admitió suavemente, pasando sus dedos casi con cariño por mi cuello y por mi mandíbula, haciéndome inclinar más la cabeza. Lo hice, porque ahora mismo, en este momento, Bella era mi dueña.

Ella pasó su pulgar sobre mis labios y yo rompí el contacto con sus ojos para seguir con atención el movimiento de su dedo. Abrí los labios y solté un suspiro necesitado, lamiendo la yema de su pulgar mientras ella lo empujaba suavemente en mi boca, pasándolo sobre mis dientes antes de difundir la humedad de mi propia saliva sobre mi labio superior.

Cerré los ojos y me ahogué en mi necesidad. Pensé que podría manejar el oírla admitir que ella me quería. Pensé que tenía el control de toda esta situación. Pensé mal.

Bella Swan iba a ser mi muerte, y sería la muerte más dulce que jamás podría haber pedido.

La sentí moverse encima de mí, y justo cuando abrí los ojos para protestar, la boca de Bella tocó la mía.

"Unghhh", gemí en sus labios mientras ella acariciaba suavemente mi labio superior y luego pasaba a mi labio inferior.

"Empezaremos a trabajar en tu primer proyecto mañana", habló contra mis labios.

Asentí con la cabeza incomprensiblemente, seguía perdido en las sensaciones. Mis dedos se flexionaron contra sus caderas mientras ella suavemente se molía contra mí.

"No te voy a dar un tratamiento especial, Edward", ella habló de nuevo y esta vez besó la comisura de mi boca.

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez y gemí cuando ella apenas empujó sus pechos contra el mío.

"Hablaremos de las partes duras más tarde", hizo hincapié en el doble sentido de sus palabras, empujando su centro firmemente sobre mi polla. Me ahogué y luego gemí, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y la mente clara.

"Pero esta noche" - ella suspiró y pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior - "esta noche necesitas descansar", besó la humedad de mi labio inferior. "Vas a necesitar toda tu energía para esto".

Y entonces ella se levantó. La frescura del aire que nos rodeaba llegó a mi regazo como una bofetada en la cara. Me quedé mirando con incredulidad como ella se alejaba de mí, con los ojos entornados y oscuros.

"No te vayas", gemí y traté de mover mis extremidades pesadas.

"Tengo que hacerlo", ella suspiró y cogió su bolso de la silla que ocupaba antes. "Mis padres me están esperando".

"Van a entender si te quedas", afirmé sin convicción mientras trataba de liberar mi mente de las telarañas tejidas por esta araña peligrosa en frente de mí.

Ella me dio una tímida sonrisa y lentamente se fue hacia mi puerta, con los ojos fijos en los míos.

"¿Vas a fingir que esto nunca ha sucedido?", le pregunté manteniendo sin éxito la amargura de mi voz.

Bella arqueó una ceja en mi dirección y luego rodó los ojos.

"Yo no quiero dormir sin ti", lo intenté de nuevo y me reprendí silenciosamente por sonar tan desesperado.

Bella se rió de eso, lo que sólo hizo que mi estado de ánimo se deteriorara aún más.

"No puedo dormir sin ti", murmuré como un niño mimado y luché contra la tentación de ir a por ella.

"¿Esa es la única razón por la que necesitas que me quede?", Bella me preguntó descaradamente mientras ponía una mano en el picaporte.

"Sí", le devolví con petulancia.

"Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero escuchar, cariño", me devolvió mis palabras de esta mañana. "Pero lo aceptaré por ahora", me guiñó un ojo y luego salió por mi puerta, cerrándola con un suave chasquido detrás de ella.

**19:49 – Ella marcó**

* * *

**Uff, cómo están las cosas... ¡nos vemos el miercoles! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta.**


	20. La progresión 1ª parte

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, os dejo otro capítulo en el que la parejita empieza con otro juego... ya veréis, ya, jajaja. Venga que nos vamos acercando al momento deseado ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - ****La progresión, 1ª parte**

**Lunes**

"¿Dónde quieres hacer esto?"

"En mi oficina me parece bien".

"Me gusta la idea de hacerlo en tu oficina".

"Entonces es bueno que tenga una".

"Así es. Así que, señorita Swan, ¿dónde has deseado hacerlo siempre?"

"Bueno, señor Cullen, personalmente me gusta la idea de hacerlo en un lugar público".

"Mhh. ¿Tal vez mañana podríamos hacerlo así?"

"No creo que editar un libro en un lugar público funcione bien. Demasiado ruido".

"Es cierto. ¿Tal vez podíamos pensar en otra cosa que podríamos hacer en un lugar público?"

"¿Qué tienes en mente, Sr. Cullen?"

"¿Un café?"

"Que salvaje, ¿verdad?"

"Siempre he sido un poco rebelde".

**Martes**

"Ugh. No me gusta la sensación de esto, Bella".

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que estás trabajando demasiado en esta parte".

"¿Podría enfocar mi atención en otra parte y volver a esta más tarde?"

"Esto es un componente vital. Sin él no hay acumulación y esencialmente no hay clímax".

"El punto culminante es la mejor parte".

"No podrías haberlo dicho mejor que yo, señorita Swan".

"Es por eso que me has elegido, Sr. Cullen".

**Miércoles**

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en escribir tu propio libro, azúcar?"

"Yo no soy escritora, Edward. Soy lectora".

"Un papel muy importante, sin ti el escritor no es nada".

"Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, cariño".

**Jueves**

"Estas últimas horas me están matando".

"Es mejor que te acostumbres a esto. Todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer".

"¿Es siempre así?"

"¿Con otros autores?"

"Sí".

"No".

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, los otros autores prácticamente no viven conmigo".

"Por lo tanto, ¿lo de las últimas noches no sirve para que me des un trato especial?"

"No. Te dije que no lo haría".

"Bien. Porque si es así como das a las personas un tratamiento especial, prefiero que me odies".

"Eres un llorón, ¿verdad? Yo no sabía eso de ti".

"No sabes mucho acerca de mí en general, Bella".

"Tú no me has contado mucho acerca de ti, Edward".

"No hay mucho que contar".

**Viernes**

"¡Hola!", dije al entrar tranquilamente en el apartamento de Bella. El lugar parecía abandonado. ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos?

"¡Aquí!", Bella dijo desde su habitación como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos.

Encontré a Bella encorvada sobre una maleta abierta tendida en su cama, ropa, zapatos y artículos de higiene personal cubrían sus sábanas.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?", le pregunté con una sonrisa suave mientras cautelosamente daba un paso más cerca de ella.

"¿Qué diablos te pones para ir al bosque?", Bella me preguntó con desesperación y lanzó sus manos en el aire.

Me reí entre dientes otra vez. Ella se veía totalmente confundida y aturdida. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su pelo estaba amontonado en un moño inusualmente desordenado en la parte superior de su cabeza y su pecho estaba agitado por la frustración.

Mi risa se convirtió en una carcajada en cuanto me di cuenta de la desesperación en sus ojos.

"Cálmate, Bella", le dije con un movimiento de cabeza y di los pasos finales para cerrar la distancia entre nosotros. Aparté sus dedos de su pelo, poniendo sus manos entre las mías y frotando suavemente sus palmas con mis pulgares.

"Ya sabes, cuando alguien dice que necesitas calmarte, casi siempre tiene el efecto contrario", ella resopló, pero a pesar de sus palabras, pareció relajarse.

La miré pensativamente por un momento, bastante sorprendido de encontrar a la normalmente tranquila y serena Bella Swan en un estado tan revuelto, y luego sonreí alentadoramente.

Dejé caer sus manos y giré hacia la tormenta de mierda que había creado en su cama. Literalmente había ropa por todas partes. Traté de ignorar las pequeñas prendas de ropa interior entre los montones de ropa.

Las chicas y sus malditos y ridículos trozos de tela con volantes.

"Esto" - le dije levantando de la parte superior del montón una blusa fina con volantes - "es un no", arrojé la prenda al suelo. La miré y encontré su mirada estupefacta fija en mí, sin embargo ella no protestó.

Tomé su silencio como un estímulo y puse mi atención de nuevo en la tarea.

"Esto es bueno", asentí con la cabeza, levantando unos pantalones vaqueros y colocándolos cuidadosamente en la parte superior de la maleta. "Y esto", cogí un suéter y lo puse con los pantalones vaqueros. "Básicamente, vaqueros, suéters, chaquetas, sudaderas, son buenos. Seda y vestidos" - insistí en mis palabras al recoger del montón un vestido verde de aspecto bastante cutre y lo giré hacia ella con una ceja arqueada - "no".

Bella agarró el vestido de mis manos con un resoplido y abrazó la prenda contra su pecho. Me reí entre dientes otra vez, porque joder, ella se veía inocente, confundida y jodidamente linda.

"¿Dónde está Alice?", le pregunté después de un rato, dándome cuenta de que ella podría estar mucho mejor preparada para la tarea.

"Alice y Jasper ya se han ido y se han llevado a mis padres con ellos", explicó con un profundo suspiro, tirando el vestido en el suelo con la blusa que yo había tirado antes.

Bueno, eso explicaría por qué la casa parecía desierta cuando entré antes. Probablemente se habrían ido temprano para tener ventaja. Esta semana, con todas las horas que Bella y yo habíamos estado gastando con mi libro, me habían dejado fuera del circuito con el resto del mundo. Casi me había olvidado del viaje que Jasper mencionó en el club hacía casi una semana, hasta que Bella lo mencionó anoche.

La noticia de que Bella sería la editora de mi libro causó un gran revuelo en la oficina esta semana. Decir que yo había tenido mis malditas manos llenas con las preguntas curiosas de mis colegas sería el eufemismo del siglo. Les sorprendió cuando se enteraron de cual había sido mi elección.

"Forks es un bosque enorme, ¿no es así?", pregunté después de un momento. "¿No deberías saber qué ponerte?".

Bella rodó los ojos y empezó a cavar en las ropas esparcidas sobre la cama, cogiendo los pantalones vaqueros y las camisas de manga larga. "En realidad no vivimos en el bosque, Edward. Es una ciudad bien desarrollada con calles, casas e incluso tiendas", su tono se volvió sarcástico mientras me miraba por el rabillo de sus ojos, sus manos todavía estaban frenéticamente ordenando el lío que tenía.

Me encogí de hombros y comprobé la hora en mi muñeca.

"Hay que darse prisa si queremos estar allí antes de la medianoche", le informé, observando su progreso lento con un poco de irritación.

"Sólo será un minuto", Bella gimió y comenzó a meter la ropa más adecuada en su maleta.

Mi ojo vio un trozo de encaje colgando precariamente de un lado de la cama. Me agaché para poner el tanga negro en un lugar seguro, pero se me enganchó en el dedo de mierda y lo removí delante de la cara de Bella.

"Puedes llevarte esto", le dije con una sonrisa.

Bella levantó sus ojos hasta los míos, un suave rubor rosa manchó sus mejillas, y cogió las bragas de mi mano en un movimiento fluido. Arqueé una ceja mientras Bella miraba fijamente la prenda en sus manos antes de arrojarla dramáticamente en el montón con su vestido verde y su blusa, y me dio una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Creo que no", me reí y giré para dejarla hacer la maleta.

OoOoOoO

"Emmett y Rose acaban de llegar", Bella me dijo mientras colocaba su BlackBerry de nuevo en su bolso.

Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta, pero mantuve los ojos en la carretera.

Habíamos salido de la casa de Bella hacía aproximadamente una hora, después de que ella finalmente metiera todas sus cosas en la maleta que habíamos elegido para nuestro viaje. A saber qué había en esa cosa, pero podía decir, después de transportar esa carga monstruosa de su apartamento hasta el coche, que empecé a pensar en la posibilidad de que Bella pudiera haber metido un polizón en la misma. Luché durante diez minutos, tratando de meter la carga incómoda en el maletero de mi coche. Finalmente me di por vencido y tiré la maleta al asiento trasero con un resoplido, recibiendo una mirada de muerte de la señorita Swan, la cual opté por ignorar. Las chicas y sus ropas de mierda.

También me sentía un poco en el borde. Había pasado casi una semana desde que Bella finalmente admitió que me quería, y pasara toda esa mierda. Mirad, yo era un hombre razonable. Entendía que habíamos trabajado muy duro en mi libro, hasta horas intempestivas de la noche, de hecho. También sabía que aunque hubiera querido, no habría sido capaz de hacer ningún movimiento, estaba malditamente cansado. Pero joder… ¿nada? ¿Ni siquiera una caricia de mierda en el muslo, un toque de mi pelo, una aspiración en mi cuello? Nada.

Aprendí jodidamente rápido que una vez que Bella Swan se sentaba a trabajar, no había absolutamente ningún espacio para jugar. Ninguno. Mi libro estaba agradecido por sus esfuerzos. ¿Y mis pelotas? ¡No tanto!

"Estás muy callado", Bella observó en voz baja. La miré por el rabillo de mi ojo y observé que ella me estaba mirando de cerca. Me removí incómodo en mi asiento y me encogí de hombros.

"Sólo estoy pensando".

"¿En qué?", ella me preguntó.

"En nada", me encogí de hombros otra vez.

Oí reír sardónicamente a Bella antes de que alejara su cuerpo del mío y mirara fijamente por la ventana del pasajero.

"¿Qué?", pregunté confundido y giré la cabeza en su dirección.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme y luego negó con la cabeza antes de volver su atención hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué?", volví a preguntar. ¿Qué mierda?

"Nada", ella se encogió de hombros pero no se giró para mirarme.

"No me creo ese nada", murmuré con amargura y dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a la carretera.

"¿Sabes, Edward?", ahí iba. "Para alguien que puede, o no, creer que yo soy distante e inaccesible -"

"Nunca he dicho eso", la interrumpí.

Bella volvió a darme una mirada de complicidad antes de continuar.

"Estás seguro como el infierno de que soy mucho más distante e inaccesible de lo que soy", afirmó con una sonrisa y luego se volvió hacia la ventana.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?", exclamé con una sonrisa. "Debes estar bromeando", estaba impresionado por decir lo menos. Ella no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que estaba hablando. Nunca, jamás, la había acusado de ser inaccesible. Las mujeres acudían a mí, no necesitaba acceder a nada. Incluso sus padres me querían, Renee era un ejemplo de ello.

"No, no lo estoy", Bella finalmente giró su cuerpo hacia el mío otra vez y negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. "Por supuesto, tú tienes amigos y tiendes a gustar a la gente en general, pero, ¿cuántas personas te conocen en realidad?".

"Mucha gente me conoce", le devolví con irritación. Ella se había vuelto loca.

"¿En serio?", ella me desafió con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿cómo es que sabes casi todo sobre mi vida en tan sólo las dos semanas que hemos sido... bueno, lo que hayamos sido y yo todavía no se absolutamente nada sobre ti?".

Sentí que fruncí el ceño mientras mantenía mis ojos en la carretera, pero elegí no responder. ¿Cómo le decía a la mujer en cuyos pantalones estaba tratando de meterme que no le había contado prácticamente nada acerca de mi pasado? Yo no quería que ella supiera nada de mí. No quería que ella supiera nada.

"A menos que sea sólo conmigo", la oí decir en voz baja. Yo no pude negar su observación. Maldita chica inteligente.

"Está bien", ella aceptó mi silencio como su respuesta y se alejó de mí.

La miré por un momento y suspiré pesadamente.

"No es sólo contigo", le dije en voz baja con la esperanza de ser capaz de hablarle de mí mismo.

Mis palabras se reunieron con el silencio.

Yo me pasé una mano por el pelo con frustración y suspiré de nuevo.

"Al principio no me pareció necesario que supieras demasiado sobre mí para que esto funcionara", continué, eligiendo cuidadosamente mis palabras. No podía decirle que mantenía mi vida para mí y tenía un pasado secreto porque simplemente no podía confiar en ella.

"¿Y ahora?", ella preguntó en voz baja, manteniendo la cabeza alejada de mí.

"¿Ahora?", pregunté con la esperanza de ganar algo de tiempo. ¿Cómo diablos podía explicarle que cuanto menos supiéramos el uno del otro, mejor terminaría todo esto? No quería complicar aún más esta realidad al compartir mi vida con ella. ¿Cómo le decía que una vez que me conectara a una persona con sentimientos, sueños y angustia, no podría ser capaz de seguir con mi plan?

"¿No crees que yo necesito conocerte mejor para poder hacer justicia a tu libro?", preguntó antes de que yo pudiera llegar a una respuesta.

"No realmente", negué con la cabeza.

"Creo que estás equivocado", señaló.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, los golpes suaves de una canción en la radio llenaban el silencio pesado del coche, me planteé mi siguiente movimiento.

"¿Te masturbas?"

"¿Qué?", Bella chilló a mi lado y finalmente azotó la cabeza en mi dirección, haciendo que su olor llenara el pequeño interior de mi coche.

Me reí entre dientes nerviosamente y me pasé una mano por el pelo otra vez. Yo podría haber dicho algo mejor.

"¿Te tocas tus partes, azúcar?", repetí, incapaz de mantener el humor lejos de mi voz.

"Bueno... eso no es..." - tartamudeó, y sabía que si me giraba ahora para mirarla, probablemente estaría ruborizada con todos los tonos de rojo - "eso no es de tu incumbencia", dobló las manos sobre su pecho e inclinó su barbilla en desafío.

"Lo siento, pero sólo déjate ir por un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?", le ofrecí una sonrisa amable. "Estoy tratando de explicar algo aquí".

"Por mi vida, no puedo comprender qué narices tienen que ver mis hábitos de masturbación con esta conversación", ella negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

"Lo harás en un minuto", yo me reí en voz baja. "Vamos", me giré para mirarla con una sonrisa. "Sé lo que hago".

Bella rodó los ojos hacia mí, pero me fijé en que había levantado la comisura de sus labios.

"Está bien", dijo con un gemido y bajó sus manos a su regazo. "Sí".

"Está bien", asentí con la cabeza. "¿Regularmente?".

"Una cantidad normal", dijo con voz entrecortada y sus ojos se centraron en los dedos torcidos en su regazo.

"¿Te corres?", continué, intentando alejar de mi mente las imágenes de Bella tocándose a sí misma. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era hacer este camino con una erección de mierda.

"Por supuesto", se encogió de hombros.

"¿Conoces las zonas erógenas de tu cuerpo?", seguí con delicadeza.

"Conozco algunas zonas erógenas", tragué saliva espesa por su respuesta.

"¿Pero conoces las tuyas?", la empujé.

"No realmente", su respuesta fue poco más que un susurro.

"¿Así que no tienes ni idea de lo que te hace sentir bien, aparte de los dedos ahí abajo?" ¿Era yo o la temperatura en este coche estaba subiendo exponencialmente? "¿No sabes qué partes de tu cuerpo responden a una lamida, una chupada, un mordisco...?"

Con mi periferia vi a Bella negar con la cabeza.

"¿Jacob lo sabía?", le pregunté.

"¿Saber qué?", preguntó ella confundida.

"Dónde lamer", yo respondí en voz baja. "Dónde chupar", bajé mi voz aún más. "¿Dónde morder?", mi voz estaba tan mezclada con la lujuria que sonaba extraña a mis oídos. Mierda, mi charla sucia me estaba poniendo duro.

"No", la voz de Bella era ronca, y me di cuenta de que yo no era el único encendido por la conversación.

"¿Dirías que Jacob te conocía?", pregunté después de tomar una respiración para calmar mis hormonas.

"Él sabía todo sobre mí", Bella sonó con más control.

"¿Alguna vez te hizo correrte?", sabía que esto podía estar yendo demasiado lejos, pero necesitaba que contestara si yo iba a contarle lo mío.

"Éramos sólo niños, Edward", ella se defendió débilmente. "Casi no sabíamos nada sobre el sexo".

"Pero os conocíais entre vosotros, ¿no?", seguí sin perder el ritmo.

"Sí", ella suspiró exasperada.

"¿Hizo que te corrieras?", volví a preguntar, más lento, deliberadamente.

"No..." - Bella se apagó y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana - "no realmente", yo me lo había figurado.

"¿Conocías a Jacob mejor que a los demás?".

"Creía que sí", respondió ella con frialdad.

"Así que, ¿incluso teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Jacob te conocía mejor que a nadie, y que tú lo conocías mejor que a nadie, él todavía no era capaz de hacer que te corrieras? ¿De hacerte temblar y estremecerte? ¿De hacerte gritar su nombre?".

"Ya lo pillo, Edward", Bella interrumpió mis divagaciones con un gruñido.

"No, no creo que lo hagas, Bella", le dije con una risa suave. "Estoy tratando de transmitirte que a pesar de que Jacob te conocía tan bien, él no pudo darte una liberación", suspiré pesadamente, frustrado de que todavía no se hubiera percatado de lo que estaba tratando de decir. "Lo que estoy diciendo es que tal vez saber lo que estás haciendo es más importante que saber a quién se lo estás haciendo o con quien lo estás haciendo".

"No te entiendo", Bella admitió.

"Ya me lo imaginaba", me reí e hice un giro, como indicaba el GPS. "Creo que vas a hacer un gran trabajo con mi libro sin conocerme, sólo porque sabes lo que estás haciendo".

Bella volvió la cabeza hacia mí, con la boca abierta.

Yo me reí entre dientes otra vez.

"¿No podías haber dicho sólo eso? ¿Has tenido que profundizar en mi vida sexual o en la falta de ella para mostrarme tu punto?", ella parecía atónita, y yo no podía dejar de sonreírle.

"Yo sólo quería saber un poco acerca de mi competencia", me encogí de hombros y me reí mientras su boca se abría aún más por el shock. "Estoy bromeando", me reí aún más fuertemente y negué con la cabeza hacia ella.

"Escucha", le dije después de recomponerme. "Sólo estoy tratando de ilustrarte que conocer a alguien no es necesariamente una receta para el éxito. Si no sabes lo que estás haciendo, es probable que lo jodas, incluso aunque tuvieras la mejor de las intenciones".

Miré hacia ella para ver si todavía me seguía. Tenía sus ojos en los míos, y yo parpadeé cuando me di cuenta de que ella me estaba mirando con intereses en lugar de con asco.

"¿Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces el objetivo final es no conocer a alguien y saber lo que estás haciendo?", preguntó después de un momento.

"Creo que conocer a alguien podría ser beneficioso, sí", asentí con la cabeza. "Pero por lo general la gente tiende a tomar malas decisiones basándose en lo que creen saber de alguien. Las presunciones hechas por las cosas que conoces de alguien muy bien podrían ser perjudiciales para cualquier relación".

Una mirada herida cruzó el rostro de Bella antes de que ella girara la cabeza lejos de mí, tirando de su pelo sobre su hombro para cubrir su cara de mi mirada.

Mierda, creo que le había pisado un dedo del pie a Jacob.

"No era mi intención insinuar que eso fue lo que pasó entre tú y Jacob", me disculpé en voz baja.

"Lo sé", Bella se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes por eso".

Seguimos en silencio hasta que nos acercamos al desvío que iba hacia la cabaña de la familia de Jasper.

"Así que" - me aclaré la garganta torpemente - "¿no conoce tus zonas erógenas?".

"No", respondió ella finalmente, haciendo que el peso sobre mi pecho se aliviara.

"¿Qué me dirías si te hablara de un juego?", pregunté atentamente, tratando de mantener mi voz ligera y agradable. Me sentía como una mierda por haberla hecho sentir como una mierda, y que me mataran si no quería hacer algo - cualquier cosa -para hacerla sentir mejor. Estaba pensando en Bella, pero también estaba pensando en mi caso de pelotas azules.

"Tú y tus juegos", Bella suspiró, pero oí la risa en su voz y tomé eso como una buena señal para continuar.

"Te diré más sobre mí mismo", empecé lentamente, notando que la postura de Bella se endurecía con un poco de interés.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia mí, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Qué propones?", preguntó con recelo.

"Bueno, por cada zona erógena que te encuentre, me podrás hacer una pregunta", expliqué mientras el plan se formaba en mi cabeza. "Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras".

"¿Cualquier cosa?", Bella levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

"Sí, cualquier cosa", asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí de manera tranquilizadora, tratando de transmitir la verdad en mis palabras. No le iba a decir nada. Yo modificaría parte de la información, pero no le mentiría directamente. De todos modos ella nunca sabría la diferencia.

"¿Qué supondrá tu búsqueda?", ella sonó escéptica de nuevo, y tuve que pensar rápido antes de perderla.

"Lo haré por encima de tu ropa. No lo voy a hacer en momentos inadecuados. No voy a avergonzarte delante de tu familia o amigos", rápidamente pensé en los términos de nuestro nuevo acuerdo. "Todo comienza ahora y termina el domingo".

Esperé ansiosamente a que Bella respondiera a mi sugerencia, prácticamente muriendo por la anticipación.

"Bien", ella asintió con la cabeza tras un momento. Yo expulsé el aliento que había estado reteniendo y le ofrecí una amplia sonrisa.

"Ya hemos llegado", asentí con la cabeza en dirección a la cabaña mientras aparcaba el coche. Era un hermoso edificio de tres pisos, situado profundamente en los bosques de Washington.

"Por fin", Bella suspiró y se movió para abrir la puerta del coche.

"Un momento", le dije agarrando su muñeca antes de que pudiera cambiar el calor del coche por el calor de la casa. "Deberíamos empezar, ¿no crees?".

Bella se volvió hacia mí y me ofreció una inclinación de cabeza.

Yo moví los dedos de su muñeca y giré su mano en la mía, dándole un firme apretón.

Bella sonrió y movió su mano para tirar de la mía, pero no se lo permití.

Le di una sonrisa torcida, bajando los ojos a su mano, y muy lentamente levanté su brazo hasta mi boca.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella y encontré a Bella mirándome fijamente. Levanté su brazo aún más y llevé el dorso de su mano hasta justo debajo de mi nariz antes de voltear su mano sobre la mía, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de su muñeca.

Yo lentamente dirigí mi nariz hasta las venas de su muñeca donde empezaba su suéter, apenas rozando la superficie de su piel. Olía increíble, como esperaba. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y luego levanté la mirada hacia la de ella otra vez, con ganas de ver los efectos de mis atenciones.

Bella estaba mirando fijamente el lugar donde mi nariz estaba ligeramente tocando su brazo, su labio inferior estaba firmemente encajado entre sus dientes.

Yo reprimí una sonrisa al abrir mi boca lo suficiente para respirar el aire caliente y húmedo sobre su piel sensible. El aliento de Bella se enganchó y mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír ese sonido de mierda.

Apreté mis labios contra su muñeca con suavidad, justo en el pliegue donde el brazo se acababa y comenzaba su mano, y pasé mi lengua contra su pulso revoloteando. Sentí a Bella retorcerse, casi acercando más su brazo hacia mí. Yo moví mi mano libre hasta su codo y lo agarré con firmeza, colocando el pulgar en el hueco. Proseguí con mi pulgar y empecé a hacer pequeños círculos, igual que estaba haciendo con mi lengua, manteniendo ambos movimientos suaves pero insistentes, iguales a los movimientos que uno tenía cuando practicaba sexo oral.

Levanté mis ojos hasta Bella una vez más y encontré su rostro sonrojado y su pecho agitado con respiraciones cortas. Mi niña estaba encendida, de eso estaba seguro.

Yo frené los movimientos de mi lengua y de mi pulgar y luego cogí el ritmo otra vez, causando un constante empuje, suave y duro, rápido y lento.

Después de haber trabajado correctamente sobre Bella, noté que apretaba y aflojaba sus muslos, yo seguí mi juego cerrando los dientes alrededor de la piel en su muñeca y mordiendo suavemente su carne delicada.

"Joder", Bella jadeó mientras yo mordía, lamía, mordía y luego lamía otra vez.

Sonreí contra su muñeca, dándole a su piel un suave beso, y luego me alejé de ella, colocando su mano sobre su rodilla.

Ya estaba.

Bella me miró con la boca abierta, su respiración todavía era irregular, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rosa, sus párpados estaban pesados por el deseo.

Le di un guiño y una sonrisa arrogante antes de desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad.

"Será mejor que pienses en tu primera pregunta, azúcar", yo ronroneé antes de abrir la puerta y salir del coche.

Eso había sido más fácil que quitarle un caramelo a un bebé.

OoOoOoO

"¡Joder, por fin!", Emmett anunció mientras yo entraba por la puerta de la cabaña, con mi bolsa de lona y una maleta de Bella. Bella había entrado por delante de mí mientras yo cogía nuestras maletas. Supuse que necesitaba un momento para sí misma después de mis movimientos en el coche.

"Hola tío", me reí mientras dejaba las maletas en el vestíbulo y estrechaba la mano de Emmett.

"Me muero de hambre, amigo", Emmett gruñó y me golpeó la espalda con entusiasmo.

"Deberíais haber seguido adelante y haber comido sin nosotros", oí la voz de Bella desde algún lugar de la casa. Mis ojos escudriñaron el interior de la primera planta. La cabaña era cálida y tostada, un fuego se oía crepitar en el fondo. El mobiliario era lujoso y acogedor. En general, el lugar era jodidamente increíble.

"Los otros están en la sala de estar", Emmett me dio un codazo. "Deberías ver este lugar de mierda, hombre".

"Sí", estuve de acuerdo distraídamente, siguiendo a Emmett hacia una sala de estar y un comedor que estaban juntos. El dulce aroma de la madera estaba en todas partes. Joder, la madera estaba en todas partes, cubriendo casi todas las superficies en todo su esplendor. Los muebles eran en su mayoría blancos y prácticamente brillaban con un tono dorado a la luz del fuego.

"Hola a todo el mundo", saludé con la mano al entrar al salón donde todo el mundo estaba reunido.

"Hola, tío", Jasper se acercó a mí y me golpeó el hombro. "¿Habéis encontrado bien el lugar?".

"Sí, no ha habido ningún problema", asentí con la cabeza y le di la mano. "Tienes una gran casa aquí".

"Es de mis padres", Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Pero gracias de todos modos".

Me abrí paso a través del grupo y saludé a todo el mundo antes de que Alice anunciara que la cena estaba servida.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, y me moría de hambre, así que repetí dos veces. Las voces estaban hablando animadamente a través del ruido de los cubiertos en los platos y la apertura de botellas de cerveza y vino. En definitiva, realmente nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien, y tenía que admitir que me estaba poniendo un poco achispado por el flujo libre de alcohol y la conversación bulliciosa.

"Estoy lleno", Emmett gimió una vez que todo se había terminado, en su mayoría por él.

"Te has comido un pollo entero, pan de maíz y patatas, y creo que te he visto tomar algo de la calabaza también", señaló Charlie secamente, causando que todos nos riéramos.

"Era un pollo muy pequeño", Emmett se defendió, ganándose un bufido de Rosalie.

"Ese pollo era casi tan grande como un pavo, amigo", Jasper señaló con una sonrisa.

"Parecía pequeño desde donde yo estaba sentado", Emmett se encogió de hombros y le dio un guiñó a Rose, quien simplemente rodó los ojos.

"Dejad a Emmett", Renee nos reprendió juguetonamente. "Él es un chico en crecimiento", ella le guiñó el ojo mientras todos estallábamos en carcajadas.

"Gracias, mamá Swan", Emmett asintió con la cabeza, dándonos a todos una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Vamos a pasar a la sala de estar", Alice ofreció. Todos gruñimos por la aprobación y poco a poco hicimos nuestro camino hacia los suaves cojines del sofá.

Me caí en uno de los sofás, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás. La semana realmente había hecho mella en mí, me estaba dando cuenta mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sentí el sofá sumergirse a mi lado y abrí un ojo para ver quién era. Bella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces pasé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y acerqué más su cuerpo al mío. Su suave cuerpo apretado contra el mío y su cabeza apoyada en el hueco de mi cuello, era justo lo que necesitaba para relajarme finalmente y permitir que el estrés de la semana se filtrara por mis huesos. Yo era un hombre, después de todo, y Bella era una mujer, y la suavidad era suavidad y el calor era calor. No iba a poner ninguna excusa por mi comportamiento.

La gente estaba hablando en voz baja mientras el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y el alcohol ardía en nuestras venas.

Pasé la mano perezosamente por el pelo de Bella, frotando suavemente la parte posterior de su cuello con el pulgar. Sentí más que oí su suspiro en mí, y apreté mi agarre sobre ella. Abrí un poco los ojos y miré a las parejas que nos rodeaban, todo el mundo estaba cómodamente escondido en contra de su pareja. Mis ojos captaron la mirada cuestionable de Rosalie. Yo desvié mis ojos a los padres de Bella y luego los volví a ella para explicarle mi cercanía a Bella. La expresión de Rosalie no reveló si me había creído o no, pero yo estaba jodidamente cómodo y jodidamente cansado como para importarme.

Cerré los ojos y permití que el calor del cuerpo de Bella me calentara aún más.

Sentí a Bella inclinar la cabeza hacia la mía. Dejé que mis párpados se abrieran minuciosamente, y bajé mi nariz hacia ella.

"¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?", su pregunta fue suave y vacilante.

Al principio me desconcertó, y luego me di cuenta de que esa era su primera pregunta, la cual podía hacer ya que yo había descubierto su primera zona erógena.

Mantuve mi expresión neutra y los ojos fijos en los de ella.

"Depende", le susurré.

"¿De qué?", Bella susurró de vuelta.

"De si te refieres a si he estado enamorada de una mujer, o si he estado enamorado en general", nuestras voces eran muy silenciosas e imposible de ser escuchadas por nadie más que nosotros. El momento pareció muy íntimo por alguna razón y eso me hizo sentir un poco incómodo, pero no lo demostré. Pasé la mano en círculos por la espalda de Bella, presionándola hacia abajo contra mí.

"Ambas entonces", la voz de Bella había tomado otra cualidad. No sólo era suave y un susurro, oh no, ahora estaba teñida de lujuria y deseo. Eso se irradió por su piel y penetró en mis huesos, haciendo que mi polla se diera cuenta... otra vez.

"Me enamoro todos los días", le admití, manteniendo nuestras caras cerca, nuestras narices casi se tocaban. "Estoy enamorado de la música. Estoy enamorado de la escritura. Estoy enamorado de mi piano. Hay muchas cosas de las que estoy enamorado".

Bella se removió en mí contra, con lo que su pecho casi estaba contra el mío, su pierna derecha estaba casi entre mis muslos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración era superficial. Estaba a dos segundos de follarme. Yo no la detendría. No creía que pudiera.

"¿Y las mujeres?", preguntó en voz baja, bajando sus ojos hacia mi boca mientras yo me lamía los labios.

"Lo estuve una vez", le admití. No me importaba decírselo a Bella. Yo estuve enamorado de una chica una vez. Joder, ¿quién no lo había estado? Lauren y yo salimos durante casi dos años en la escuela secundaria y rompimos cuando fuimos a diferentes colegios. La ruptura fue amistosa, y pese a que en ese momento pensé que mi corazón se había roto, no lo hizo. Lauren se casó el año pasado. Fui invitado a la boda, y fui. ¿Por qué no iría? Terminé tirándome a una de sus damas de honor en la cocina el día de la recepción. Fue una noche divertida.

"¿Fue Rose?", Bella hizo una pregunta que yo no vi venir.

"¿Qué?", mi voz se elevó ligeramente, haciendo una pausa en la conversación que nos rodeaba. Levanté la mirada hacia el resto de las parejas y encontré a Jasper y a Alice mirándonos a Bella y a mí como si estuvieran estudiándonos. Rodé los ojos hacia ellos y enfoqué mi atención de nuevo en Bella. "No", negué con la cabeza ligeramente. "¿Por qué piensas eso?".

"Bueno", Bella se encogió de hombros ligeramente y bajó los ojos a su mano que estaba sobre mi pecho. Ella jugueteó con mi suéter por un momento antes de levantar su mirada hacia la mía. "Parece como si os conocierais muy bien. Pensé que tal vez habíais tenido una historia".

"Conozco a Rose desde la universidad. Nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos al instante. Emmett y Rose ya estaban saliendo cuando la conocí, e incluso si no lo estuvieran, ella no es mi tipo". Bueno, ahí lo tenía. No podría decirlo más claramente que eso. La idea de tener intimidad con Rose me puso la piel de gallina. Ella era como una puta hermana para mí.

"¿Cuál es tu tipo, entonces?", Bella me preguntó con cuidado, mirándome a través de sus pestañas. Bueno, ya que recientemente estaba con la señorita Swan, mi tipo parecía ser de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y piel pálida. Yo no le diría eso, las reglas eran las reglas después de todo.

"Tsk tsk", le advertí a Bella por su intento furtivo. "Sólo una pregunta, Bella".

Ella rodó los ojos pero luego me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse y dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el hueco de mi cuello.

"Además", bajé mi boca hasta que descansó sobre su oreja y moví mis caderas para enfatizar mi punto, frotando mi polla contra su muslo, el cual todavía estaba sobre mi pierna. "Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia".

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta su antiguo lugar de descanso en el respaldo del sofá, cerré los ojos y sonreí mientras Bella se retorcía contra mí antes de situarse de nuevo.

Bueno, esto había sido sin duda un progreso bueno, pensé antes de permitir que el manto de oscuridad me cubriera.

El sueño vino rápidamente - al igual que a Bella - una vez nuestro nuevo juego alcanzó su cima.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el juego? ¿Interesante, no?, jajaja. Bueno chicas, feliz Halloween a quien lo celebre ;)**

**Mañana sí que pondré en el face un adelanto del próximo capitulo, que ayer no tuve tiempo. ¡Nos vemos el viernes! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe.**


	21. La progresión 2ª parte

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, seguimos con el jueguecito que se traen entre manos estos dos.**

**Ahh y deciros que en un par de capis llegará lo que todas deseáis, si en el finde tengo tiempo igual os subo un capítulo y así no esperáis tanto ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – ****La progresión, 2ª parte**

Parecía la mañana perfecta para tararear mientras agitaba la crema para el pastel de zanahoria que se estaba enfriando después de la cocción en el horno. El aire era fresco y la luz de la mañana era brillante mientras yo permitía que mis ojos vieran la extensión de los bosques desde la ventana de la cocina. El sol estaba saliendo a través de las copas de los árboles, tiñendo las gotas de agua colgadas de las ramas bajas de un esplendor casi similar al diamante.

Quería tararear la melodía, pero la lucha para abrir mis labios fue silenciada por los nudos en mi estómago. Nudos de engaño.

Todo estaba fuera de control. Yo estaba fuera de control, y la causa de ello seguía durmiendo en el sofá de la sala en la que todos nos dejaron anoche, y yo le dejé esta mañana, desenredándome con cuidado de su firme agarre.

¿Cómo iba a permitir perderme en ese cosquilleo eléctrico? La mera idea de la actual insistencia hacía que mi cuerpo temblara mientras mojaba un dedo en la mezcla y chupaba la delicia cremosa.

Edward había invadido todos mis pensamientos, incluso me había robado los momentos de paz que tenía al darle la vuelta a la única cosa que me tranquilizaba. No tenía nada, ni siquiera el hornear estaba proporcionando su consuelo habitual. No me gustaba eso de él. No me gustaba eso de mí.

Me acerqué más al frío pastel de zanahoria y cuidadosamente empecé a esparcir el glaseado sobre ella.

Anoche Edward me sorprendió con la propuesta del nuevo juego. Apenas podía creer lo que oí cuando se ofreció a compartir su vida, su pasado, conmigo. Eso tenía un precio, claro estaba. Pero seamos honestos, era un precio que yo estaba más que dispuesta a pagar, por las breves miradas de corazón y la mente del hombre que había aprendido a conocer y le había dicho casi todos los secretos que tenía. Casi rechacé su sugerencia, pero yo era una mujer orgullosa, no había absolutamente ninguna manera de que dejara este acuerdo.

Su arrogancia era frustrante y molestamente sexy, y me encontré a mí misma despreciando y deseando todo eso a la vez.

Había admitido que le quería.

Mierda, yo todavía no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso. Su confesión de que él me había elegido para editar su libro sin que ni siquiera yo tuviera que implementar todas las estrategias que había planeado para sacárselo, me dejó sorprendida y avergonzada. Allí estaba sentada, en su regazo, en silencio, rogándole que tomara la mejor decisión para la carrera de su libro, cuando me sorprendió completamente. Él siempre parecía estar algo por encima de mí. Yo tenía que darle algo, cualquier cosa, para expresar mi agradecimiento. Así que admití lo que me prometí que nunca admitiría. Lo que me impresionó aún más fue el hecho de que era la verdad.

Admití que le quería.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

"Bueno, buenos días para ti también", su voz me sorprendió mientras yo me inclinaba sobre el pastel para asegurarme de que había cubierto todas las partes.

"¿Qué…?", me ahogué y giré alrededor de mi precaria situación, lanzando mis manos detrás de mi espalda como si hubiera sido sorprendida haciendo algo malo. Edward estaba de pie en el arco de la cocina, con el pelo deliciosamente despeinado, la ropa arrugada, y una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

Él se rió y yo me sonrojé.

"¿Qué te tiene maldiciendo tan temprano en la mañana?".

"Oh... yo...", tartamudeé. Mierda, ¿lo había dicho en voz alta? Instantáneamente me molesté con el hecho de que él hubiera interrumpido mi momento de reflexión interna. Hoy lo sentía como si estuviera en todas partes. En mi casa, en mi cabeza, en mi cara.

"Simplemente tenía problemas con el glaseado del pastel", mentí y puse mis manos a mis costados, la espátula colgaba fuertemente de mi mano.

Un gesto curioso juntó sus cejas mientras sus ojos se iban hacia la espátula, luego con curiosidad fueron a mi cara y luego al pastel que sobresalía de detrás de mí. Sus cejas se enderezaron y se movieron con sorpresa antes de que moviera sus ojos hacia los míos.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno...", todo lo que tenía intención de decir murió en sus labios mientras sus ojos bajaban a mis… ¿pechos? ¿Qué demonios?

Su expresión cambió lentamente de sorpresa a otra cosa. Lujuria. Conocía esa mirada. Hacía que mi interior se apretara por el temor y el deseo.

Bajé los ojos con el ceño fruncido, buscando lo que él parecía estar mirando, y ahí estaba. El glaseado de vainilla estaba en la parte superior de mi pecho derecho. Mierda. Estaba usando sólo una fina camisa azul de manga larga, esta mañana el sol entre las nubes hacía innecesarias las chaquetas y los sueters.

"Parece que el glaseado ha ganado", él me hizo volver a la realidad mientras mi cabeza se movía para verlo boquiabierto.

Tiré la espátula sobre la mesa delante de mí con un sonido metálico y una maldición en voz baja, levantando las manos frenéticamente para eliminar el desorden que había hecho.

"No", la voz de Edward me interrumpió mi momento de pánico silencioso. Mis manos se congelaron mientras lo miraba fijamente por la vergüenza. "Déjalo", su voz era apenas un susurro mientras daba un paso más cerca de mí.

Mi primera reacción fue dar un paso atrás, mi corazón martillaba en mi pecho mientras la encimera se clavaba en mi espalda baja.

"Edward", le dije como advertencia mientras él andaba hacia mí.

"Shh...", él llevó un dedo hasta sus labios, sus ojos revolotearon hasta el techo, lo que indicaba que no estábamos solos.

Él estaba casi parado justo delante de mí, y por mi vida no podía decidir si luchar o huir.

Yo fruncí el ceño en señal de desaprobación mientras su mirada caliente quemaba la mía.

"¿En serio?", pregunté con exasperación. "Son apenas las siete de la mañana. ¿No podemos dar un descanso a los juegos por un momento?".

Él sonrió con un guiño arrogante. Gilipollas arrogante.

"Ya sabes, señorita Swan", dijo con una voz grave mientras se ponía justo en frente de mí, manteniendo con cuidado su pecho presionado contra el desastre que había en el mío. "Haces que sea muy difícil para mí mantener mis manos lejos de ti".

"Eres tan estúpido", suspiré con fastidio por sus palabras sugerentes y por la reacción de mi cuerpo ante ellas.

"Y tú eres tan hermosa", él suspiró mientras sus ojos se alejaban de los míos, yendo de vuelta a mi pecho. Empecé a cubrirme los pechos, pero mis muñecas fueron rápidamente atrapadas por sus manos y puestas en mis costados.

"¿Qué pasa, señorita Swan?", levantó sus ojos - los cuales ahora me recordaban al bosque fuera de la ventana - para mirar a los míos. "Pensaba que querías saber más acerca de mí".

Le miré boquiabierta por la confusión. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahora?

"Deberías saber que el pezón es la zona erógena más evidente en el cuerpo de una mujer", no lo dijo como una pregunta, pero arqueó una ceja.

"Por supuesto que lo sé", le contesté mortificada.

"La mayoría de la gente piensa que pellizcar y morder el pezón de una mujer es la forma fácil de encenderla", él continuó sin pausa mientras ponía los ojos en mi pecho derecho. "A pesar de que tiene sus ventajas el estirar...", llevó sus ojos hacia los míos como para asegurarse de que le estaba siguiendo. Yo rodé los ojos a cambio, ganándome una sonrisa. "La estimulación erótica requiere un toque mucho más suave", sus palabras fueron dichas en voz baja.

Su mirada fue de nuevo a mi pecho, y sentí mi brazo izquierdo ser liberado. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de mover mi mano en señal de protesta, su pulgar muy suavemente limpió el glaseado sobre mi pecho, calentando mi pezón en el proceso.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Estaba en un gran problema. Mierda.

Le oí chuparse el pulgar antes de expulsar un gemido bajo.

"Que bueno", me estremecí con el doble sentido de sus palabras y recé para que mis ojos se abrieran de nuevo.

Quise detenerlo cuando me di cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer a continuación, pero no pude. Si había una cosa que este hombre sabía hacer, era hacerme olvidar mis inhibiciones. Me sentí como el gallo que se volvía loco sobre el techo de la iglesia, primero girando en una dirección y luego en la otra, sin poder evitar la fuerte fuerza de los vientos cambiantes. Edward era el viento, y yo siempre estaba confundida. Creo que pudo haber tenido algo de razón cuando me llamó bipolar.

Le observé mientras bajaba la cabeza y luego lamía el glaseado de mi camisa. Una sola y suave lamida y yo estuve inquieta. Él se alejó un poco y luego volvió de nuevo sin darme un segundo para calmarme. Lo lamió otra vez, pero esta vez sacó la lengua por el lugar justo encima de mi pezón donde difícilmente podría haber caído cualquier trozo de glaseado. Cerró su boca alrededor de mi pezón por encima de mi camisa y mi sujetador, y ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo.

Supongo que esta mañana iba a ser capaz de tararear, pero no la canción que se había pegado en mi cabeza desde que me desperté esta mañana, sino más bien la canción situada profundamente en mis huesos. Era una canción que toda mujer tenía en ella. Era la canción que conseguía que un hombre le hiciera...

"Ugh...", dije cuando Edward movió ambas manos hacia el frente de mi camisa, desabrochando el sujetador y empujándolo hasta dejarlo debajo de la camiseta en un movimiento constante.

Sus dedos pasaron sobre mis pechos y dejaron de dar vueltas lentas sobre mis pezones.

"Tuvo que ser un hombre quien diseñó el sujetador con el cierre frontal", murmuró para sí mismo mientras mantenía sus ojos concentrados en sus manos.

Yo grité cuando sentí sus manos caer hasta mis muslos, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar, me puso sobre el borde del mostrador como si no pesara nada.

Los nervios entre mis muslos hormiguearon tan furiosamente que anhelé cerrar las piernas, pero las piernas de Edward se interpusieron entre ellas, negándome la fricción tan deseada. A través de la nube asfixiante, me vi frotándome contra él. Además quería ver lo que él tenía en mente. Conociendo la mente malvada de Edward, estaba segura de que lo que él había planeado superaría todas las ideas de placer que yo pudiera tener.

"¿Cómo se llaman estos pantalones?", Edward me sorprendió con una pregunta que me obligó a aclarar mi mente enloquecida por un momento.

"¿Pantalones de yoga?", fruncí el ceño hacia su cabeza que estaba doblada, inspeccionando curiosamente los pantalones negros que me había puesto esta mañana.

"¿Pantalones de yoga?", preguntó, pasando sus manos por mis piernas y haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara. Sus pulgares acariciaron mis muslos a escasos centímetros de distancia del lugar donde deseaba que me tocara. "Creo que mi teoría actual sobre tus pantalones será contestada al final", respiró, y entonces, muy suavemente, puso su mano izquierda debajo de mi rodilla derecha y puso mi pie contra el mostrador. La nueva posición me había dejado abierta delante de él como esa pequeña rana en mi laboratorio de biología en la escuela secundaria.

"Muy bien", sus ojos eran oscuros, y prácticamente vi a los demonios jugando dentro de las profundidades de ellos. Pasó su mano desde mi pantorrilla hasta mi rodilla doblada, manteniendo la mirada fija en la mía mientras su mano descendía muy lentamente por la parte exterior de mi muslo y mi cadera. Estábamos compartiendo oxígeno mientras nuestras respiraciones trabajosas dejaban nuestras bocas ásperas.

Mi mano derecha, sujeta alrededor del borde del mostrador, fue rápidamente arrancada por sus ágiles dedos. Le permití levantar mi mano y tragué profundamente cuando me di cuenta de su destino. Yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero todavía estaba en estado de shock cuando puso mi mano entre mis piernas.

Él esperó con ansiedad, con su mano aún cubriendo la mía, cubriendo mi parte más sensible. Yo quería desesperadamente presionarme hacia abajo para aliviar la tensión construida lentamente en mi interior, pero estaba congelada y sorprendida. Sorprendida por lo que estábamos haciendo, sorprendida por lo mucho que quería hacer esto y sorprendida por el hecho de que este hombre hiciera que yo quisiera esto.

Edward levantó su mano de la mía y alejó la cintura de mis pantalones de mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente miré con curiosidad para ver sus movimientos, pero él se detuvo, mantenimiento los pantalones apartados de mis caderas como una invitación. Una invitación para...

Mis ojos volaron de regreso a los suyos cuando me di cuenta de lo que él estaba esperando que yo hiciera. La mirada en sus ojos confirmó mis sospechas. Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, considerando mi próximo movimiento con ansiedad. Él levantó su mano derecha, la cual había estado aferrada a mi cadera sin que yo la notara, y la colocó suavemente sobre mi pecho, aplicando la más dulce presión en mi sensible pezón.

Gemí con los ojos cerrados, como si ese sonido confirmara la ruptura definitiva de mi resolución, levanté mi mano de entre mis piernas y la empujé entre mis pantalones y debajo de las bragas. Mis dedos yacían sin vida en mi centro desnudo, inseguros y sin voluntad.

Edward soltó la cintura de mis pantalones y colocó su mano sobre la mía, fuera de mi ropa, frotándola suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, instándome a marcar el ritmo.

Yo gemí más fuerte cuando mis dedos temblaron debajo de los suyos.

"Shh", Edward ronroneó suavemente, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran y reconocieran el hecho de que había otras personas en la casa. "Tienes que estar tranquila, azúcar", su voz era profunda y suave, casi irreconocible por su lujuria.

Asentí con la cabeza, mordiéndome el lado de mi mejilla, cuando una vez más mi mano se movió con la suya. Metí mi dedo corazón entre mis labios y ahogué mis gemidos cuando descubrí mi hinchado clítoris.

Edward soltó un largo y retumbante gemido cuando mi aliento se enganchó mientras la tan necesitada fricción causaba que toda la sangre en mis venas acabara en las terminaciones nerviosas de entre mis piernas.

"Lo siento", se rió suavemente, dándose cuenta de que tendría que bajar también sus gemidos.

Yo murmuré algo incoherente y sentí mis piernas temblar bajo el lento ritmo que habíamos establecido entre mis piernas.

"No te detengas", murmuré mientras su mano se levantaba de la mía y hacía su camino hacia mi pecho derecho, sujetándolo firmemente en su mano. No podía parar, incluso aunque quisiera, aún cuando mi cerebro me regañaba en silencio por ser tan malditamente fácil. Su mirada era firme, estaba centrada en la mía como si yo fuera una especie de espectáculo que le fascinaba hasta el extremo.

Yo expulsé una respiración pesada cuando ambas manos lentamente empezaron a frotar mis pezones, provocando una fricción implacable. Mis dedos de los pies se doblaron mientras mi dedo acariciaba suavemente y en círculos pequeños mi clítoris.

"Pon tu dedo en tu vagina", susurró Edward. Se lamió los labios y aplicó más presión a mis pezones. "Mantén tu palma contra tu clítoris".

Me encontré a mí misma asintiendo con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados mientras acercaba más mi dedo medio y lentamente lo empujaba dentro de mí, manteniendo la fricción contra el clítoris con la palma de la mano como me había dicho.

Yo gemí y temblé por la nueva sensación.

"Joder, Bella", Edward se ahogó. Yo abrí los ojos y encontré su cabeza agachada, sus ojos miraban el movimiento de mi mano debajo de mis pantalones. Seguí su mirada y casi me corrí cuando vi lo que él estaba viendo.

"Esa es la cosa más caliente que he visto", dijo con casi un gruñido. Le sentí sacudir la cabeza mientras su pelo acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla.

Su mano se salió de mi pecho y se instaló entre mis piernas. Ambos estábamos acelerados mientras su mano se movía contra la mía. Él empujó la palma de su mano contra la mía, lo que aumentó la presión sobre mi clítoris e hizo que empujara mis caderas.

Él levantó un poco la cabeza y bloqueó mi vista al chupar mi pezón con su boca, gimiendo suavemente contra mi pecho mientras nuestras manos trabajaban a un ritmo frenético.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, y sentí como me acercaba a la cima de mi liberación.

"¿Qué sientes?", Edward preguntó contra mi pecho.

Mi respiración coincidió con la suya - que salía a borbotones desesperados - y me llevó hasta el borde.

"Todo", me las arreglé para pronunciar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba que las sensaciones familiares hundieran mi cuerpo.

"¿Cómo se siente?", preguntó y luego lamió mi camisa de nuevo.

"Muy bien", gemí. Esa fue probablemente la mayor subestimación de mi vida, pero era incapaz de formar una frase coherente mientras mi orgasmo comenzaba a construirse lentamente en mi columna vertebral, siguiendo lentamente hacia adelante.

Él gimió contra mi pecho justo cuando un fuerte golpe desde arriba nos asustó.

"Mierda", yo grité, tratando de sacar mi mano de mis pantalones. Una persona estaba despierta y podría estar dirigiéndose hacia abajo en cualquier momento.

"No", me pidió Edward, empujando su mano firmemente contra la mía y atrapándola en mis pantalones. Él levantó sus ojos a los míos, advirtiéndome con vehemencia.

"Podrían bajar en cualquier momento", grité con terror, mis ojos probablemente se asemejaba a los un adolescente drogado, asustado y fuera de control.

"No lo harán", él sacudió la cabeza constantemente. "Escúchame", me exigió, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos implorantes. "¿Confías en mí?".

Yo le miré boquiabierta, moviendo mis ojos furiosamente, tratando de obtener algún tipo de control.

"En teoría", finalmente murmuré.

"Entonces no pares", dijo con una sonrisa leve, empujando su mano contra la mía con énfasis.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, mis oídos se esforzaron por escuchar cualquier movimiento arriba, pero quienquiera que fuese no se oía ahora.

Asentí con la cabeza, sorprendida de lo fácil que me dejaba convencer por él.

Él me guiñó un ojo y luego bajó la cabeza hacia mi pecho de nuevo. Una vez que su boca me tocó el otro pezón, me olvidé por completo del inminente peligro que acechaba desde el piso de arriba.

Nuestras manos siguieron trabajando entre mis piernas, y en poco tiempo, volví a mi estado anterior de deseo.

"¿Tienes idea de lo duro que estoy ahora mismo?", me preguntó contra mi clavícula, pasando su nariz contra la curva de mi cuello.

Sacudí la cabeza y apreté los ojos cerrados. Hablando así me haría correrme en segundos.

"¿Estás cerca?", Edward me preguntó como si pudiera leer mi mente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Mi respuesta le envió de vuelta a mi pecho, empujando suavemente mi pezón con su nariz.

Yo era una perdedora estremeciéndose. Mis oídos estaban zumbando por la sangre que corría por mis venas, y si estaba haciendo ruidos, no podía oírlos.

"Así es como un poco de juego en el pezón tiene sus beneficios", Edward dijo antes de cerrar sus labios sobre mi pezón y morderlo suavemente.

Yo casi grité mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía por una picadura agradable.

Él lo lamió todo y luego pasó al otro pezón, succionándolo con rudeza con su boca. No me podía imaginar que el material de mi camisa tuviera un buen sabor, pero si no era así, Edward no mostró signos de mala gana.

Mi mano entre mis piernas se movió a un ritmo desesperado, y justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo más, Edward metió su mano en mis pantalones. Me dieron ganas de gritar de placer cuando su dedo corazón se empujó debajo de mi mano, cubrió mi excitación al pasar por encima de mi clítoris y luego lo empujó dentro de mí. Ambos dedos estaban ahora entrando y saliendo, y yo me mordí mi labio para no gritar.

"Joder, lo siento", él dijo contra mi pecho, lamiendo esporádicamente mis pezones. "Estoy rompiendo las reglas".

"No me importa", mi respuesta salió en un gemido cuando él se empujó contra mi clítoris. Quería estar sorprendida por el hecho de que Edward tuviera una parte de su cuerpo en el interior del mío, pero la presión era tan abrumadoramente maravillosa que me olvidé de todo lo demás.

"Entonces muéstramelo", murmuró cuando su dedo se movió hacia arriba y su boca abrazó mi pezón.

Estaban ahí y en todas partes. La luz, el hormigueo, la gran O. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó agresivamente mientras mi orgasmo rompía cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Mis labios se partieron en un grito silencioso a medida que todo eso aumentaba, y cuando el sonido amenazó con hacerme explotar, dejé caer mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y lo mordí.

"Joder, joder", Edward gimió mientras yo me agitaba contra nuestras manos, mordiendo la carne en su hombro y en su cuello. "Quiero follarte tan" - empujó su dedo más profundo - "malditamente" - lo sacó y lo metió de nuevo - "fuerte".

Le mordí aún más fuerte en el hombro, las sensaciones de sus palabras y su dedo me hicieron dar vueltas.

Él se frotó suavemente hasta que toda sensación de hormigueo salió lentamente de mi cuerpo, mis piernas temblaban a sus costados.

"Joder", respiré en su cuello una vez que la euforia desapareció lentamente, dejando mi cuerpo inerte y apoyado contra el de él. Dejé caer mi pierna mientras Edward lentamente quitaba nuestras manos de mis pantalones.

"Eso ha sido intenso", respiró junto a mi oído, frotando despacio ambas manos arriba y abajo de mis muslos, aliviando suavemente el dolor en mis músculos.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar todavía. Lamí el lugar donde mis marcas de dientes habían manchado su piel. Las lamí bien como él había hecho.

Su cuerpo se estremeció contra el mío antes de alejarse suavemente, llevando sus manos hasta mis brazos, frotándolos laboriosamente a fondo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos segundos, sin hablar. Sus ojos estaban tratando de transmitirme algo que yo no entendía. Le fruncí el ceño, incapaz de descifrar el significado detrás de sus ojos.

Con un suspiro Edward dejó caer su mirada de la mía y luego se rió. Miré mi pecho, donde él estaba mirando otra vez y vi los círculos húmedos en mi camisa provocados por su boca.

"Será mejor que te tapes eso", dijo con una sonrisa final antes de caminar lejos de mí. Le miré con confusión, mi mente todavía estaba lenta como para comprender frases sencillas. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo que me dejara tan estúpida. Salté del mostrador y luché por mantener el equilibrio sobre mis piernas temblorosas. Por Dios.

Edward regresó momentos después con un delantal en sus manos. Se lo cogí, riendo en voz baja por su ingenioso plan. Lo pasé por encima de mi cabeza, manteniendo los ojos en sus pies, y fingí concentración mientras lo ataba a mi espalda.

Sentí más que vi a Edward inclinándose delante de mí. Cuando regresó a su lugar, finalmente reuní el coraje de mirarle a los ojos. Jadeé cuando vi que el dedo que había estado dentro de mí hacía unos momentos, ahora estaba cubierto de crema, desapareciendo en su boca.

Cerró los ojos y gimió alrededor del dedo.

"Delicioso", murmuró mientras se sacaba el dedo de la boca con un chasquido rotundo, meneando las cejas hacia mí sugestivamente.

"Eso es asqueroso", me estremecí.

"No estoy de acuerdo", respondió con un guiño y una sonrisa engreída de su marca. "Parece que el glaseado no ha ganado después de todo", sentí mis labios estirarse en una línea de desaprobación por la referencia en su comentario anterior.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que tú has ganado?", me reí con sarcasmo.

Él se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa todavía estaba firmemente plantada en sus labios.

Era tan exasperante.

"No estoy de acuerdo", le lancé sus palabras y deliberadamente bajé los ojos a su entrepierna, donde su pene parecía estar librando una batalla perdida contra los confines de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Me reí cuando las orejas de Edward se pusieron rojas. ¿Ahora elegía avergonzarse?

Me di la vuelta y levanté algo del glaseado de la tarta con el mismo dedo con el que había hecho cosas malas antes.

Lo metí en mi boca, oí la respiración de Edward engancharse. Quería probar el sabor desagradable del glaseado mezclado con… mi sabor, pero seguí con mi cara neutral y gemí alrededor de mi dedo. Nunca entendería cómo a los hombres les podía gustar eso. Liberé mi dedo con un estallido victorioso y me giré para encontrar a Edward mirándome fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y su respiración pesada.

"Joder", murmuró y sin ceremonias acarició su erección. El movimiento era erótico, pero yo mantuve la calma. Dos podían jugar a este juego.

"Buenos días, tortolitos", la voz de Emmett sonó desde detrás de Edward, cogiéndonos a ambos con la guardia baja. Edward sacó su mano de su entrepierna a la velocidad de la luz y se giró con sorpresa.

"Buenos días, Emmett", dije con una risita, encantada por la interrupción. "Rose", asentí con la cabeza ante la belleza rubia mientras ella salía de detrás de la forma imponente de Emmett, recibiendo un asentimiento de ella en respuesta.

"Huele a-", _no digas sexo, no digas sexo_. Yo cantaba con ansiedad, moviendo mis ojos a Edward, quien todavía parecía estar en la misma posición de sorpresa. "Pastel".

"Pastel de zanahoria", Alice cantó mientras saltaba a la cocina con Jasper detrás. Sonreí con fuerza, tratando de ocultar mi alivio. Mis ojos se posaron sobre Rosalie, quién nos estaba mirando a Edward y a mí de manera sospechosa. Ella lo sabía. Yo sabía que ella lo sabía. La intuición de una mujer era un regalo peligroso. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando cayeron en los míos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ciertamente no iba a dejar que me mirara de esa manera, así que arqueé una ceja y me encogí de hombros.

Alice me alejó de la interacción silenciosa lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello en un abrazo.

"Te quiero", declaró alegremente.

"Quieres mi pastel de zanahoria", señalé con una sonrisa mientras se desenredaba de mí.

"No me gusta el pastel de zanahoria", oí comentar a Rosalie con frialdad.

"¿Por qué no?", Emmett le preguntó con horror, lo que me hizo reír.

"Son zanahorias en un pastel", se encogió de hombros. "No me gustan las cosas que pretenden ser algo que no son".

Mientras tanto, Edward poco a poco se había movido de su posición, tratando de escapar a escondidas de la habitación. El estaba de pie detrás de Rosalie cuando ella dijo su última frase. Él frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta del doble significado de las palabras de ella que nos habían dejado a todos en un incómodo silencio.

"A mí me gusta el pastel de zanahoria", declaró y levantó sus ojos hacia los míos con un guiño.

"Seguro", Rosalie murmuró, pero yo no pude quitar mis ojos de Edward mientras él rodaba los suyos de forma dramática.

Señaló con un gesto de su cabeza que se iba hacia arriba, probablemente para darse una ducha. Yo asentí con la cabeza y casi me eché a reír cuando Edward se chocó de pleno con mi padre mientras giraba la esquina.

"Mierda, lo siento, Jefe Swan", murmuró mientras saltaba. Mi padre le miró con escepticismo y Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo con ansiedad, expulsando una risa nerviosa. "Yo sólo… estaré…no importa", dijo con otra risa nerviosa, sorteando a Charlie y desapareciendo en la esquina.

Charlie se quedó mirando detrás de él por un segundo, negando con la cabeza por la confusión y luego entrando en la cocina.

"¿Qué pasa con ese chico?", refunfuñó mientras nos saludaba a todos. Él me plantó un beso en la frente y me dio una palmada en el hombro. "Buenos días, Bells".

"Algo está definitivamente para arriba", Jasper dijo antes de que yo pudiera contestar, mientras Charlie empezaba a ponerse un café. El doble sentido no se me escapó. Le di a Jasper una mirada de advertencia cuando sentí el calor de mis mejillas. ¿Todos habían notado la erección de Edward? Todo el mundo excepto Emmett por supuesto.

Dirigí mi atención a Rosalie, lista para mirarla mal por su comentario anterior, y encontré a mi madre de pie detrás de ella, sus ojos se movían de Jasper a mí sospechosamente. Ahora ella lo sabía. Genial. Como había dicho antes, la intuición de una mujer era un regalo peligroso.

Me sonrió sabiéndolo, y yo me ruboricé… mucho.

"¿Quién me va a ayudar con el desayuno?", anunció mientras caminaba hacia la nevera. Yo suspiré de alivio.

Todo el mundo empezó a darse prisa mientras Renee gritaba órdenes. Les di la espalda y miré por la ventana de la cocina. Estaba cubierto de nuevo, el sol se había retirado de nuevo en su escondite, como si nunca hubiera tenido la intención de hacer notar su presencia. Simplemente había desaparecido, como si todo fuera un engaño o una treta, y hubieras tenido esperanzas para nada.

La culpa constante de la mentira estaba viviendo, reapareció. Siempre estaba ahí, nublando mi día soleado, obligándome a mí misma a mentalizarme de que nada de esto era real.

OoOoOoO

Era de noche, y todo el mundo se encaminaba a la cama después de un largo día. Me senté en el borde de la cama de matrimonio en la habitación que Edward y yo compartíamos. Él estaba en la ducha, sólo a una puerta de distancia de mí. Mi mente vagó a la última vez que me encontré en esta posición, y luego en otras varias posiciones donde estaba contra de la pared de la ducha. Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Hoy había sido un día largo. Los hombres habían pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en el río, no muy lejos de la cabaña. Charlie quería pescar, y los chicos querían aprender. Yo pasé la mayor parte de mi día leyendo y evitando las preguntas de Alice. ¿Cómo explicarle que mi plan había funcionado a la perfección y había un solo inconveniente? Quería tirarme el objetivo.

La cena fue pescado a la parrilla, como era lógico. Emmett no podía dejar de jactarse de que él había cogido dos, mientras que Charlie, Jasper y Edward no habían cogido ninguno. La única respuesta de Charlie fue un encogimiento de hombros y un gruñido dirigido a Emmett por la suerte del principiante. Sin embargo, a Emmett no le importó, nada podría amortiguar el espíritu de ese chico. Eso me gustaba de él.

Me quedé pensando en todo lo que pasó en la cocina esta mañana. Las cosas estaban avanzando mucho más rápido de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Mierda, yo no esperaba progresar en absoluto. La última cosa en mi mente cuando entré en este acuerdo fue el pensar que Edward y yo seríamos incapaces de mantener las manos en nosotros mismos. Siempre había estado orgullosa de poder estar centrada fuera cual fuera la situación. Pero yo estaba muy, muy equivocada. ¿Y ahora? Ahora tenía todo lo que quise cuando me acerqué a Edward por primera vez, y mucho más. Y era la parte del 'mucho más' la que daba vueltas en mi cabeza. No podía permitir que esto fuera más lejos cuando todo ello se basaba en una mentira de un solo lado.

Sabía que iba a perder la oportunidad de editar el libro si le decía la verdad a Edward, pero la idea de permitir que esta atracción física continuara con una mentira de tal magnitud era algo con lo que no podía tener paz.

Oí el agua apagarse desde el interior del cuarto de baño y el sonido característico de las puertas de la ducha abriéndose. Respiré hondo, sabiendo que iba a tener que enfrentarme a él. Sabiendo que iba a tener que ser clara más temprano que tarde.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Edward abrió la puerta del baño, entrando en la habitación con poca luz con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Desde luego él no iba a hacer que esto fuera más fácil para mí con ese aspecto.

Las gotas de agua salían de su pelo mojado y corrían por sus abdominales perfectamente definidos. Dejé que mis ojos viajaran por sus abdominales esculpidos hasta su camino feliz, ubicado entre esa V perfecta y desapareciendo en la toalla que colgaba baja en sus caderas. Era tan hermoso.

"Sí, sé que quieres un poco de esto", Edward ronroneó, lo que hizo que levantara la mirada hacia él. Su boca tenía una sonrisa arrogante, sus ojos estaban brillantes de alegría. Gilipollas.

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. Él se rió. Sabía que era una mentira.

"Tu padre es realmente serio a la hora de pescar", cambió de tema y se acercó al armario donde yo había desempaquetado su equipaje el día de hoy. Seguí el movimiento de su trasero envuelto en la toalla. Él me había dado un adelanto de su magnificencia hacía un par de días, era un culo muy, muy agradable. "Gracias por esto", él movió la cabeza hacia las camisas y los pantalones doblados. Yo asentí con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el rubor causado por el recuerdo de oler delicadamente sus camisas antes de desempaquetarlas.

"Charlie cree que la pesca es un deporte real", le comenté mientras seguía las líneas de su espalda tonificada. Estaba prácticamente babeando mientras mis ojos se centraban en los dos pequeños hoyuelos en su espalda baja.

"Después de hoy", Edward dijo con una sonrisa, doblando correctamente sus pantalones, poniéndolos en una pila y volviéndose hacia mí. "Creo que estoy de acuerdo".

Yo me reí en voz baja, sabiendo lo agotador que podía ser cuando se pescaba con Charlie. Él era un perfeccionista.

En un movimiento sorprendente Edward movió su muñeca, haciendo que la toalla cayera al suelo. Estaba frente a mí, completamente desnudo. Yo tragué saliva espesa mientras luchaba para mantener mis ojos en los suyos. Me acordé de lo que Edward tenía allí abajo. Si quería mantener mis piernas cerradas y mi mente clara, no me atrevería a echar un vistazo.

Él arqueó una ceja en desafío. Yo levanté una mano deliberadamente hasta mi boca y fingí un bostezo, lo que hizo que Edward echara la cabeza hacia atrás y riera.

"Realmente eres algo más, señorita Swan", dijo con un movimiento de cabeza, sin hacer ningún movimiento para cubrirse.

"Realmente no eres nada fuera de lo común, señor Cullen", conocía este juego. Él debería saber a estas alturas que yo siempre ganaba este juego.

"¿A quién estás tratando de convencer?", él sonrió y se inclinó para ponerse los pantalones, con los ojos fijos en los míos.

"Nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad?", respondí con descaro. Si pensaba que Edward sería una amenaza menor con los pantalones, me equivoqué. Se veía pecaminosamente hermoso.

"Tengo mis formas de averiguarlo", su voz había asumido el mismo tono profundo de esta mañana.

"¿Te refieres a lo de esta mañana?", él asintió con la cabeza. "Todo lo que fuiste capaz de sacarme esta mañana fue un orgasmo, Edward. No hay secretos profundos subyacentes".

"¿Eso es un reto, Bella?", Edward sonrió misteriosamente, acercándose poco a poco a mí.

"No, Edward. No es más que la verdad", negué con la cabeza.

"Eres imposible de complacer, ¿no es así?", él suspiró exasperado y se detuvo a una distancia segura de mí.

"¿Quieres complacerme?", le pregunté con una ceja arqueada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces responde a mi pregunta, creo que me debes una", le contesté.

La cara de Edward se iluminó con la realización.

"Después de esta mañana, probablemente te debo dos", murmuró con confianza y cayó en la cama a mi lado, tumbándose de espaldas y cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos.

Tuve que girarme hacia él para tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de los tensos músculos de sus brazos mientras se limpiaba los ojos. Edward estaba cansado. Pero no dormiría hasta que tuviera mi respuesta.

"¿Cuál es la peor cosa que alguien te ha hecho?", las manos de Edward se detuvieron y su cuerpo se tensó. Necesitaba saber la respuesta a esa pregunta antes de decidir si iba a decirle a Edward la verdad. Todo dependía de su respuesta.

Finalmente dejó caer las manos de su cara y miró hacia el techo pensativamente.

"Mi padre me mintió sobre algo durante una parte importante de mi vida", respondió en voz baja, el humor y la arrogancia estaban ausentes en su voz. Habían sido reemplazados por una emoción que nunca pensé que volvería a ver en él. Amargura. Era un sonido tan familiar para mí, porque yo había dominado esa emoción. Me sorprendí al encontrar cuánto odiaba oírla en su voz. No le convenía en absoluto, y por una fracción de segundo, me arrepentí de preguntar.

"¿Sobre qué?", pregunté con cautela, temerosa de su respuesta.

Negó con la cabeza y luego bajó sus ojos a los míos. "No te ofendas, pero casi nadie sabe eso de mí, y no es algo que me apetezca compartir contigo", sus palabras me escocieron, pero no podía culparlo. Obviamente era todavía un punto delicado, y debido a las reglas de nuestro juego, no me garantizaba el pleno acceso a los secretos más profundos de su corazón.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Le has perdonado?", pregunté suavemente, manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos.

"¿Es esa tu segunda pregunta?", preguntó con cansancio.

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez.

"Sí. Pero nuestra relación ha sufrido. Ya no confío en él", su voz ahora estaba libre de toda emoción. No sabía sobre lo que le había mentido su padre, pero debió haber sido algo muy grande como para que afectara a Edward tan profundamente. Estaba escrito en las líneas de su rostro, nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Tragué saliva.

"¿Hemos terminado?", '_espero que no'_, respondí a su pregunta en silencio.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Entonces ven aquí", me atrajo más cerca con su dedo. Reaccioné al instante y avancé hacia su cuerpo. Edward llegó a mí y me tiró para su lado, lo que me obligó a acurrucarme contra su pecho.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras yacíamos allí, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Edward probablemente pensando en su padre. Yo pensando en la mentira que había dicho, la verdad sería revelada próximamente.

Los brazos de Edward me soltaron, y cuando estaba a punto de protestar, sentí las sábanas sobre nosotros, haciéndonos entrar en calor.

Me quedé despierta hasta que su respiración se volvió superficial.

Lo cierto era que después de lo que me había dicho esta noche. Iba a tener que decirle la verdad, y nada volvería a ser lo mismo después de eso.

* * *

**Uff, ahora que Edward se ha sincerado un poco, Bella está replanteándose el decirle la verdad... ya veremos si lo hace o no.**

**¡Hasta el lunes (o algún día del finde)! Jajaja.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe, Lo farfan, Mia´s.**


	22. El presente

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, no sabía si subiros el capitulo o no, porque con el final de este os vais a quedar peor que con el anterior, jajaja. Pero bueno, solo tenéis que aguantar hasta el lunes ^^**

**Aviso que es un capitulo muy importante para la historia, se revelan muchas cosas ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - ****El presente**

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté a Edward con el ceño fruncido mientras él metía la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y apretaba fuertemente mi culo.

"Estoy acariciando el culo de mi novia", se encogió de hombros y me dio un guiño.

"Delante de mis padres", dije, tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

"Exactamente", se rió, tirando de mí con firmeza para ponerme en sus brazos.

"Es muy apropiado", suspiré, renunciando a mi lucha.

"Lo que hicimos ayer por la mañana fue muy apropiado", él contraatacó con otro pellizco en la mejilla de mi culo.

Reduje mis ojos hacia él, pero luché por mantener alejada la sonrisa en mis labios. Él se dio cuenta. Siempre se daba cuenta.

Estábamos de pie en el borde de un acantilado, a poco más de una milla de distancia de la cabaña. Jasper nos hizo despertar al romper el alba, declarando que necesitábamos llegar al puesto de observación antes de que la tormenta predicha por los del tiempo se presentara. Al principio me resistí. Yo no tenía ganas de una caminata por el bosque húmedo y frío en una mañana de domingo, cuando la mayoría de la gente dormía, pero ahora - ahora que estaba aquí de pie, mirando hacia una magnífica vista de colinas, kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque, y escuchando una cascada cayendo en la distancia - no podía decir que lo sentía. La vista era impresionante.

"No había nadie por allí ayer por la mañana", señalé y suspiré con resignación. Era obvio que su mano se iba hacia alguna parte, y si yo era completamente honesta, no podía decir que me importara mucho. Todo lo que hacía Edward, ya fuera deliberadamente sensual o no, le provocaba a mi cuerpo un frenesí. Era una sensación a la que me había acostumbrado y una que sabía que iba a perder tarde o temprano. Temprano en este caso, porque hoy era el día en el que iba a decirle la verdad.

"Realmente una pena", murmuró Edward contra mi cuello.

"¿Eres un poco exhibicionista, Edward?", giré la cabeza hacia él con fingida sorpresa.

Sus ojos brillaban contra el telón de fondo del bosque verde. Si alguna vez pensé Edward Cullen era hermoso, nada podía compararse con la forma en la que se veía en estos momentos. Tragué saliva espesa, pero mantuve mis ojos en su expresión lúdica, intentando no mirar su sexy boca. Iba a volver a besar esa boca antes de que él saliera de mi vida. Supuse que tendría que ser hoy, ya que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo se quedaría Edward después de soltar la bomba.

"Sólo estoy orgulloso de la magnífica manera en la que te corriste sobre mi mano. Alguien debería haber estado alrededor para presenciar mi triunfo", él agitó nerviosamente sus cejas hacia mí, y con eso, me acordé de por qué era tan fácil despreciarle. Tan arrogante. Tan caliente.

"Eres un cerdo", resoplé y rodé los ojos.

Edward se rió por la ironía. Yo empujé mi mano que descansaba sobre su cadera hasta meterla en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y le pellizqué el culo con dureza.

Él aulló y yo sonreí diabólicamente. Charlie murmuró en desaprobación detrás de nosotros.

Nunca admitiría lo bien que se sentía su culo en mi mano. ¿Había algo acerca de este hombre que no fuera perfecto? Oh, sí, él no era mío, y sin duda no lo sería después de hoy.

"Me gustaría que me apretaras algo un poco más al frente, azúcar", Edward murmuró en voz baja, al ser consciente del hecho de que no estábamos solos.

"Uno puede soñar", respondí secamente.

"¿Sueñas con tocar mi polla, entonces?", él soltó rápidamente. Él estaba tratando de ser divertido, pero su voz era áspera y ronca, traicionada por su deseo.

"Yo me refería a ti", mantuve mi voz inexpresiva, pero mi corazón estaba prácticamente latiendo fuera de mi pecho. Ese cosquilleo familiar entre mis piernas hizo su reaparición.

"Oh, yo ya me he tocado más que suficiente, gracias", él estaba siendo deliberadamente ignorante, lo que me irritó y excitó a la vez.

"Ya has dicho mucho", sonreí, luchando por mantener inmóvil la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Quería frotar su culo, apretarlo y tocarlo...

"Edward", Jasper le llamó. "Ven, mira esto".

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos traviesos mientras Edward asentía y sacaba su mano de mi culo. Acercó mi cabeza hacia él y me plantó un beso juguetón en el lado de la boca. Sus labios temblaron por el impacto y eso me cogió por sorpresa. Él me guiñó un ojo y luego se fue.

Yo suspiré pesadamente, mirando su forma. Odiaba y amaba el hecho de que yo no pudiera controlarme a su alrededor.

Mis ojos se fueron de nuevo al escenario en frente de mí, y por un largo momento estuve atrapada en el silencio maravilloso que nos rodeaba.

"¿Vas a decírselo, no es así?", no me sorprendí por la voz de Alice junto a mí. Sabía que se acercaría pronto.

"Sí", asentí con la cabeza, manteniendo mis ojos centrados en frente de mí.

"¿Por qué?", una vez más no me sorprendió.

"Me siento mal", me encogí de hombros.

"¿Vosotros...? Ya sabes", volví la mirada hacia Alice y negué con la cabeza ligeramente en respuesta antes de alejarla de nuevo. "¿Pero podríais?".

"Si no se lo digo, sí", le reconocí.

"¿Sería tan malo?"

"¿Qué sería tan malo?", fruncí el ceño y la miré de nuevo.

"¿Acostarte con él?". Oh.

"No es por eso por lo que quiero decírselo", le expliqué, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Acostarme con Edward sería malo en todo lo posible, pero no de la manera que ella pensaba. Sería malo para el control que yo solía tener de mí misma. Sería malo para mi carrera profesional. Sería malo para todas las paredes que alguna vez fui capaz de levantar.

Sin embargo ninguna de esas razones era relevante. Mi control había sido fusilado y habíamos traspasado los límites del profesionalismo hacía muchos días. Mis paredes ya estaban desmoronándose. Y... yo quería. Yo le quería a él. Pero no así.

"Entonces, ¿por qué?", Alice habló, alejándome de mis pensamientos.

"Porque yo no soy esa chica, Ali", suspiré pesadamente. "Yo soy muchas cosas: soy una perra, soy una…"

"¿Enamorada y una niña?", Alice terminó mi frase con una risa breve, obviamente tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión. Negué con la cabeza hacia ella con una sonrisa exasperada.

"No puedo acostarme con él con esta mentira entre nosotros", terminé y giré la cabeza hacia adelante.

"¿Porque podría ser más que sexo?", ella resumió correctamente.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella acarició mi espalda y yo dejé caer mi cabeza y suspiré.

"Lo haré por mí", le admití.

"¿Estás enamorada de él?", ella persistió.

"No", sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia. "Yo no he estado con nadie desde Jake. No sé cómo funciona el sexo casual, pero no creo que esté hecha de esa manera".

"Si se lo dices, perderás el libro", Alice señaló lo obvio. "Él nunca hablará contigo de nuevo", justo en la diana, pensé con sarcasmo mientras mi pecho se contraía ante sus palabras. "¿Es eso lo que quieres?".

"No", le contesté de forma constante. "Pero sobreviviré".

"¿Lo harás?", su voz era suave pero lo sabía. "¿En esta ocasión?".

Le fruncí el ceño. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

"Yo siempre he caído sobre mis pies", me defendí demasiado apasionadamente. Esa mujer estaba hablando demasiado.

"Me gustaría que hubiera otra manera", su voz adquirió un tono triste y soñador. "Me gusta".

"No hay otra manera", le respondí, luchando por mantener mis emociones bajo control. Me quedé mirando fijamente lo que había delante de mí. Vi nubes negras que rodeaban el extremo derecho. La calma antes de la tormenta… en más de un sentido.

OoOoOoO

"Deberíamos volver", Jasper anunció mientras metíamos los últimos platos y vasos vacíos en la mochila que nos habíamos llevado.

"Me gustaría que no tuviéramos que irnos", Emmett suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rosalie. Yo no le culpaba. La última cosa que quería hacer ahora era moverme de mi lugar en la roca.

"No te puedo llevar a cuestas", Rose le advirtió, acariciando su barriga en broma.

Yo sonreí y llevé mis ojos a mis manos que estaban dobladas en mi regazo. Me fijé en que la mano de Edward estaba sobre mi muslo, acariciándolo suavemente. Levanté la mirada y lo encontré con su mirada perdida en la distancia. El hecho de que él hiciera algo tan cariñoso sin pensarlo o calcularlo hacía que mi interior protestara en contra de mi decisión. Cubrí su mano con la mía y entrelacé nuestros dedos, su mano siguió ahí mientras volvía su cabeza hacia la mía. Sus pensamientos siguieron pareciendo lejanos mientras me miraba pensativo, su pulgar acariciaba lentamente la palma de mi mano. Él dejó caer su cabeza en un movimiento sorprendente y una vez más, plantó un beso en el lado de mi boca, envolviéndome en su delicioso aroma.

Esta vez no fue algo divertido. Esta vez fue suave y dulce, y pareció arrastrarnos para siempre. Sus labios eran increíblemente suaves, y me sentí fundiéndome con su calor. Él se alejó un poco, y yo estuve sorprendida por la tormenta desatada en sus ojos. Moviéndome sin pensar, levanté mi otra mano y agaché su cabeza hacia abajo hasta llegar a la mía antes de plantar mi boca firmemente en la suya. Sólo se asustó un segundo, pero luego sentí sus labios devolver la presión de los míos. Su mano se apretó en mi regazo mientras él movía su boca y tiraba ligeramente de mi labio inferior con los suyos. Era un calor necesitado, y me estaba muriendo por dentro por este hombre.

"Basta ya, vosotros dos", salté cuando oí la voz juguetona de Renee a través de la burbuja que habíamos creado. Nos separamos uno del otro, pero no lo suficiente como para que se considerara apropiado. Yo estaba perdida en el movimiento de la lengua de Edward mientras se lamía los labios con languidez.

"¿Os vais a venir?", oí la voz irritada de Rosalie.

"Todavía no, pero lo haremos pronto", Edward respondió con una sonrisa socarrona. No estaba segura de si yo había sido la única que había captado el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero no pude centrarme. Su aliento, abanicándome la cara mientras hablaba, me tenía bajo algún tipo de hechizo vudú. Quería lamer, chupar y tocar todo de él. Lo quería tanto que casi me había olvidado... casi.

"Bueno, no os quedéis aquí mucho tiempo", nos advirtió Charlie con brusquedad. "La tormenta está a menos de una hora".

"Iremos pronto, papá", finalmente aparté la mirada de Edward y sonreí tranquilizadoramente a Charlie. Parecía incómodo, y luché contra el impulso de reír. Charlie nunca había sido bueno con el afecto de ninguna forma. Estaba segura de que se escaparía antes de ver algo que no quisiera.

"Vamos a hacer las maletas cuando llegamos a la cabaña", dijo Alice. "Si no estáis de vuelta en el momento en el que hayamos terminado, os veremos en Seattle, ¿de acuerdo?".

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa agradecida. Lo último que necesitaba era que mis padres fueran testigos del drama que estaba a punto de desarrollarse. Sabía que iba a tener que explicarles por qué Edward no iba a estar alrededor durante la última semana de su visita. Decirle la verdad a Edward había eclipsado la verdad que iba a tener que decirle a mis padres. Ellos lo entendería, yo debería haberlo sabido desde el principio.

Vi a Rosalie reducir sus ojos hacia mí mientras Emmett agitaba nerviosamente las cejas hacia Edward antes de hacer su camino de regreso.

Estábamos solos. Sentí mi convicción y mi valentía huir de mis huesos. Tragué saliva espesa y nerviosamente volví la mirada hacia Edward.

Él me estaba mirando fijamente. Sus ojos lentamente miraron mi cara, pasaron de mis ojos a mis mejillas, ardiendo en mi boca. Tragué otra vez.

"Tenemos que hablar", finalmente logré forzar la salida de las palabras.

"Eso es lo último que yo quiero hacer ahora", murmuró suavemente, sus ojos ahora estaban exclusivamente centrados en mi boca.

"Bueno, yo -"

"A menos que quieras hablar sucio", él levantó sus ojos hasta los míos mientras su boca se transformaba en una sonrisa malvada.

"No, yo no -"

"Qué lástima", me interrumpió de nuevo mientras rápidamente me acercaba más a él hasta ponerme a horcajadas. Me senté con rigidez en su regazo, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos, negándome a reconocer que esa energía estaba apareciendo entre nuestros cuerpos.

"Edward, no podemos -"

"Me estás volviendo loco", me interrumpió una vez más, y pude sentir la lujuria filtrarse en mí mientras él llevaba su cabeza hacia el hueco de mi cuello, plantando besos con la boca abierta donde se encontraba mi piel expuesta. "¿Y este beso?", gimió mientras yo gemía cuando pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja. "Joder, Bella".

Sentí mis caderas apretarse contra las suyas y suspiré pesadamente mientras mi centro se ponía en contacto con su dureza.

"No me interrumpas de nuevo", gemí mientras él apretaba mis caderas aún más firmemente contra las suyas, forzando el ritmo de su rotación.

"No te detengas", gimió mientras sus caderas se empujaban desesperadamente contra las mías, su lengua lamía mi piel justo debajo de mi oreja. Sobrecarga sensorial.

El frenesí estaba construyéndose de nuevo, y sabía que iba a tener que parar ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Tengo que decirte algo", me las arreglé para pronunciar mientras Edward acariciaba mi culo y me empujaba contra su dureza.

"Ahora no", gruñó antes de morder mi clavícula.

"Ahora", le respondí, pero tercamente cavé mis manos en su pelo en contradicción.

Estábamos retorciéndonos el uno contra el otro, y creo que jamás en mi vida había disfrutado tanto de estos tocamientos.

Agarré su pelo y le obligué a levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos eran rendijas oscuras mientras me miraba fijamente, su respiración salía entrecortada de su pecho y sus manos estaban flexionadas sobre mi culo, arrastrándome contra él sin pausa.

"Tenemos que parar", le dije con una voz que ni a mí me convencería.

"No estoy de acuerdo", gimió mientras sus ojos rodaban hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Miré hacia abajo mientras sus manos se trasladaban hasta la parte delantera de mis pantalones vaqueros, con el fin de aflojar el botón superior. Noté una mancha de humedad en sus pantalones vaqueros donde su pene estaba presionado con fuerza contra el material.

La niebla que cubría mi sentido común se borró inmediatamente. Teníamos que parar.

"No", alejé mis caderas de sus manos y me empujé sobre sus hombros para levantarme de sus rodillas.

"¿Qué -", Edward me miró confundido y aturdido mientras yo, temblorosa, me ponía sobre mis pies. "¿A dónde vas?".

"Tenemos que hablar", estaba empezando a sonar como un disco rayado mientras frenéticamente arreglaba mi camisa.

"¿Sobre qué?", sus manos estaban sin fuerzas a sus costados, como si su cuerpo y su cerebro no estuvieran aún en la misma página. Tenía el pelo despeinado por mis manos tirando de él. Su camisa era un lío arrugado contra su torso. Sus vaqueros estaban goteando, y ahí estaba esa mancha de humedad que todavía me miraba acusadoramente.

"Tengo que decirte algo", le recordé cuando finalmente se sentó recto y se pasó la mano por su pelo, frustrado.

"Entonces dímelo ya y vuelve de nuevo aquí", él se rompió.

"Se trata del acuerdo", yo cuadré los hombros y tomé una respiración profunda. Era ahora o nunca.

"Ugh, Bella" - él suspiró exasperado - "estoy tan harto de hablar de ese acuerdo. Quiero decir, honestamente" - continuó - "¿qué mierda más se puede decir? Lo hemos enviado todo a la mierda. Hemos hablado sobre cada maldita cosa. No quiero hablar…"

"Es todo una mentira", dejé escapar antes de que él pudiera detenerme, efectivamente puse fin a su perorata. Su cabeza se volvió a encajar mientras su boca se abría ligeramente.

Silencio. Largo, penoso e intenso silencio.

No se dijo nada. Nosotros sólo nos miramos. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a una velocidad frenética, mis palmas estaban húmedas y mi aliento estaba enganchado en mi pecho.

"¿Qué?", finalmente habló, y estuve sorprendida por el tono duro en su voz.

Dejé caer mis ojos de los suyos y miré mis pies nerviosamente. Mierda, no sabía cómo decirle esto.

"No", me sobresaltó y yo levanté mis ojos de nuevo. Su rostro era una máscara impasible, pero pude sentir la ira rodando fuera de él en oleadas. "No vengas ahora a ponerte tímida e insegura".

"Te mentí", le dije con una voz mucho más alta de lo que pensaba, y me aclaré la garganta. "Sobre todo esto".

"Sé" - se puso de pie - "más" - dio un paso más cerca de mí, intimidante - "específica".

Parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

"Te mentí acerca de tu libro", finalmente admití, y por alguna razón ridículamente injusta, me sentí más ligera después de decirlo. Me sentí libre. Di una mirada en dirección a Edward, y entonces me sentí como una mierda. Me sentí derrotada. Él me iba a odiar.

"¿Mi libro?", su voz era inquietantemente tranquila. Eso me asustó por completo.

"Yo no fui quien le habló a Aro de tu libro", mis palabras salieron con prisa. "Jessica lo hizo y yo me enteré. Estaba enfadada. Lo quería. Había leído tu manuscrito, y estaba enfadada porque ella se me había adelantado. Mis padres llamaron. Me asusté. Alice…no, espera", me interrumpí yo misma. "Se me ocurrió la idea de acercarme a ti para convencerte sutilmente de que me eligieras para que te ayudara", apreté los ojos cerrados y respiré temblorosamente. "Lo quería", me repetí patéticamente pero mantuve los ojos cerrados. No era capaz de mirarlo. Me odiaba a mí misma, pero estaba segura de que él me odiaba aún más.

Al menos había tenido mi beso.

Después de un silencio largo y doloroso, por fin abrí los ojos. Edward no había dicho ni una palabra, y por una fracción de segundo me asusté porque pudiera haberse alejado, pero no lo hizo. Él estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, su mano frotaba su frente con fuerza. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo y sus hombros se hundieron, y me sentí aún peor por hacerle parecer tan... cansado.

"Lo sien -"

"¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?", Edward preguntó de repente, dejando caer su mano y mirándome a los ojos. Su rostro estaba aún carente de emoción, pero sus ojos eran un torbellino de emociones. Eso me dejó en silencio.

Mi boca se abrió y se cerró un par de veces, dispuesta a hablar, pero incapaz de formar las palabras.

"Yo no quería mentir más", le respondí débilmente.

"No", Edward negó con la cabeza y se rió sardónicamente. "Ya sé acerca de la mentira, Bella. Quiero saber, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?".

Un zumbido agudo llenó mis oídos. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. Mi boca se volvió completamente seca. Debía estar imaginándome esto, no había manera en la tierra de que Edward me acabara de decir que lo sabía de todo. De ninguna manera.

"¿Qué?", grité.

"Lo sabía", estaba inexpresivo, y así, todo lo que yo creía que sabía se retorció y se convirtió en nada.

"¿Cómo?", estuve sorprendida por la firmeza de mi voz, por la certeza repentina de mis pensamientos y por la fuerza en mis extremidades mientras me enfrentaba a él.

"Jessica se te adelantó, Bella", sonó exasperado. "Ella me dijo todo el primer día que tus padres llegaron".

"¿Jessica te lo dijo?", estaba empezando a sonar como un eco, pero de alguna manera, repetir las palabras de Edward hacía que fueran más reales.

"Ella me dijo que le había enseñado mi libro a Aro. Me dijo que tú le dijiste a Aro que lo mantuviera en secreto, que era privado o alguna mierda por el estilo. Me dijo que le robaste el libro a ella", se detuvo, pasándose la mano por el pelo y suspirando.

"Lo sabías desde el principio y no dijiste nada", no era una pregunta, sino más bien una observación.

"Sí".

"¿Por qué?", sentí la histeria en la boca del estómago.

Él se encogió de hombros, sus labios estaban apretados y sus ojos eran duros. Todo acerca de la forma en la que me miró contradijo el calor y la pasión de hacía unos momentos. Quería llevar mis ojos hasta la mancha de humedad en sus vaqueros para recordarme a mí misma que había pasado, para sacarme de este universo alternativo en el que ahora había entrado, pero no lo hice.

"Me siento como una idiota", no había forma de detenerlo ahora. La furia se estaba construyendo, y no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no había ninguna manera de ser capaz de mantenerla a raya. "¡Soy una maldita idiota!", grité al oír cómo las colinas alrededor de nosotros se hacían eco de las palabras, convirtiéndolas en reales.

Edward me estaba mirando con la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos no transmitían nada.

"No puedo creer que no hayas dicho nada", hervía mientras me movía hacia delante para golpearle el pecho. "No puedo creer que me hayas mentido de esta manera".

"¿Estás escuchándote?", Edward finalmente se rompió. "Yo no soy el que comenzó todo este lío de mierda".

"Estoy segura como el infierno de que no tendrás ningún problema en terminarlo", me sentía traicionada y triste, y como una hipócrita de mierda.

"Tú mentiste primero", la voz de Edward se levantó en volumen. Ya casi estábamos gritándonos de pleno el uno al otro.

"¿Estamos en la escuela ahora, Edward?", me reí con voz hueca. "El asunto es que, a pesar de que sabíamos que era mentira desde el principio, ambos seguimos adelante".

Nuestra respiración era pesada mientras nos echábamos dagas con la mirada el uno al otro, ninguno dispuesto a ceder.

"Eres un mentiroso como yo. ¿Cómo se siente eso?", le reté amargamente.

"No soy como tú", Edward replicó secamente.

"Tienes razón", asentí con la cabeza. "¿Sabes por qué?".

Él no respondió.

"Porque yo he tenido las pelotas de mierda para decirte la verdad antes de que todo esto" - moví mi mano entre los dos - "se fuera más lejos. Antes de que uno de nosotros saliera herido. Antes de que folláramos", escupí la última palabra como si fuera veneno.

"¡Oh, qué noble!", Edward se rió y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que mi ira se disparara y luego se redujera a un fuego lento. "¿Crees que sólo porque has tenido la repentina urgencia de confesar, de alguna manera te hace una mejor persona?".

Arqueé una ceja en respuesta. Porque sí, lo creía.

"Me estabas mintiendo a mí, a tus padres", se rió de nuevo. Quería pegarle. "Yo en realidad no te he mentido. Simplemente he dejado que te retorcieras más en todo el lío que has montado".

"¿Por qué molestarte?", lancé mis manos al aire. "¿Por qué molestarte?, a menos que…", me detuve, parpadeé y jadeé.

Algo no tenía sentido. Algo sobre el hecho de que él no fuera claro antes no tenía sentido. Y entonces me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

"Oh", ni siquiera terminé la frase cuando la bilis de repente se levantó hasta mi garganta. "No puedo creerlo".

Edward me miró en silencio, pero pude ver que él sabía que lo había imaginado todo.

"Así que eso es todo, ¿no es así?", sentí que mi garganta se contraía de dolor. "Querías enseñarle una lección a la jefa, ¿verdad?", Edward por lo menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

Él cerró los ojos y vi moverse su nuez mientras tragaba con dificultad.

Levanté mis manos y comencé a aplaudir lentamente, el sonido reverberó a través de las colinas. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe al oír el ruido y me miró horrorizado y confuso.

"Bravo, Sr. Cullen", de alguna manera, sin mi permiso, las lágrimas se habían escapado de mis ojos y estaban haciendo un lento descenso por mis mejillas. Las ignoré.

"Bella -"

"Parece como si el maestro se hubiera convertido en el estudiante", luché para mantenerme unida. No iba a romperme en frente de él. No iba a permitir que él viera lo mucho que esto me dolía.

"Todo comenzó de esa manera", ignoré mis últimas palabras. "Pero todo cambió -"

"No", sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y levanté la mano para hacerlo callar. "Ni siquiera puedo mirarte ahora mismo", di un paso atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre nosotros.

Mi pie se enganchó y caí. Caí de encima de la roca, y mi aliento se escapó de mis pulmones.

"¡Bella!", oí gritar a Edward desde muy por encima de mí. Estaba cayendo, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

No, era broma. Yo en realidad no me caí por el precipicio, aunque eso podría ser un mejor final para toda esta mierda. Simplemente me caí dándome en el culo muy fuertemente.

"Mierda, Bella", Edward se inclinó hacia mí. "¿Estás bien?".

"No te acerques a mí", grité mortificada, luchando para retroceder sobre mis pies. Sentí como si me hubiera roto el culo… y mi ego. Un sollozo escapó de mis labios mientras me frotaba las manos irritadas contra mis muslos, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo por la vergüenza.

"No llores", su voz sonó afligida y desesperada.

"No pretendas que te importa", le contesté rotundamente y me gire para alejarme.

"Bella", él me llamó mansamente desde detrás de mí, haciendo que mi paso se tambaleara. Me quedé de pie, de espaldas a él, respirando hondo para recuperarme.

"Cuando me contaste lo de tu padre anoche, me sentí como una completa mierda", hablé sin darme la vuelta. "Fue la última motivación que necesité para aclararlo todo", me giré y tragué. Edward se veía cabizbajo. Me alegré. "Ahora, no puedo evitar preguntarme" - sus ojos estaban ardiendo en los míos, los ignoré - "tu dijiste que le perdonaste por su mentira, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si la tensión en vuestra relación fue culpa tuya", él frunció el ceño y yo asentí con la cabeza. "¿Lo estás castigando también, verdad? ¿Le estás enseñando una lección, verdad?", vi su rostro desmoronarse y sus hombros caer. Eso me rompió el corazón, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarme. Me alejé mientras se oían los truenos a lo lejos. Cogí mi ritmo. Por lo menos iba a evitar ser engullida por la tormenta de hoy.

OoOoOoO

"Genial", murmuré mientras empujaba la puerta de la cabaña, cerrándola detrás de mí con una mano temblorosa. Todo el mundo se había ido, lo que me dejaba en una situación muy precaria. Habíamos venido con el coche de Edward. Yo fugazmente consideré la posibilidad de llamar a un taxi, pero dudaba de que hubiera un servicio de taxis funcionando tan lejos en los bosques de Washington, y con la tormenta que se avecinaba. Me asomé por la ventana de al lado de la puerta principal y vi las nubes oscuras rodando de forma constante.

Iba a tener que esperar a Edward.

El pensamiento hizo que mi estómago se apretara con temor. Ya había terminado de llorar, había estado llorando todo el camino hasta la colina, sollozando sin cesar hasta que mi garganta se sintió seca. Lloré por todo. Lloré por haber sido traicionada por Edward. Lloré por haber sido traicionada por Jacob, algo que no había hecho en años. Lloré porque al final mi ego había sido herido, posiblemente sin poder ser reparado esta vez.

De pie en el interior de la cabaña, al ver pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeándose contra el cristal de la ventana, me sentí muy, muy sola. Empujé de nuevo otra oleada de lágrimas. Sola y enfadada.

Me pasé unos momentos recordando nuestra conversación una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Quería humillarme. Quería hacerme daño. Puede que yo hubiera mentido, pero no tenía la intención de hacerle daño. Tenía la intención de avanzar en mi carrera, y al final, avanzar hacia él. Le había engañado, sí, pero yo no había sido cruel con él.

Yo fruncí el ceño al recordar sus palabras. _Comenzó así, pero todo cambió_. ¿Qué había cambiado? Me toqué el pelo en señal de frustración. ¿Por qué le había interrumpido? Quería saber qué diablos había cambiado. Qué demonios quería decir. Y ahora, nunca lo sabría. Sabía que mis palabras de despedida dieron en el blanco, y dudaba mucho de que alguna vez me perdonara por eso.

¿Quería que me perdonara? Me reí amargamente mientras hacía mi camino hacia arriba.

Empecé a tirar ropa al azar en mi maleta. Le odiaba. Le odiaba por hacerme sentir de esta manera, por hacer que le quisiera, por hacerme sentir como una tonta de mierda, por segunda vez en mi vida.

¿A quién le importaba si no me perdonaba? Estaba segura como el infierno de que yo nunca le perdonaría eso.

Ya había terminado.

Una vez que mi maleta estuvo llena, me esforcé para intentar oír si Edward había entrado en la cabaña, pero el lugar estaba completamente en silencio, aparte de los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. Froté mis ojos. Estaba agotada.

Decidí echarme encima de las sábanas de la cama, llevando mis piernas hasta mi pecho y haciendo una mueca por el de dolor de espalda causado por mi caída de antes. Por un breve segundo me preocupé al no saber dónde estaría Edward ahora mientras un nuevo rayo de luz de un relámpago se vio detrás de las cortinas corridas. Y luego, en un momento, me dormí.

OoOoOoO

Salté cuando un repentino destello de un rayo sonó a través de la cabaña.

"Mierda", murmuré mientras me sentaba y limpiaba mis ojos somnolientos. La habitación se había quedado completamente a oscuras. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? Fruncí el ceño cuando me acerqué a mi móvil para ver la hora.

19:30.

"Mierda", murmuré de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño ante los dígitos brillantes, parpadeando profundamente para tratar de darle sentido a lo que me rodeaba. Había estado durmiendo durante horas.

Edward.

"¡Edward!", le llamé mientras de repente saltaba de la cama. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Me tropecé por el pasillo oscuro, aferrándome a la barandilla de la escalera mientras hacía mi camino frenéticamente escaleras abajo.

"¡Edward!", grité de nuevo, dando vueltas en mi lugar, al pie de las escaleras. La cabaña estaba completamente a oscuras y en silencio. Dondequiera que Edward estuviera, no era aquí.

Corrí hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola y jadeando cuando un chorro de viento y lluvia me asaltaron. Parpadeé en la oscuridad, su coche todavía estaba aquí. Me volví hacia la cabaña, empujando con todas mis fuerzas la puerta para cerrarla detrás de mí en contra de la resistencia causada por el aullido del viento.

"¡Edward!", le llamé una vez más, desesperada por oír su respuesta. Él todavía no podía estar ahí fuera con este tiempo. ¿Tal vez se había caído y se había golpeado la cabeza contra algo en el camino de regreso? Podría estar muerto en alguna parte. Empecé a hiperventilar mientras cada escena pasaba terriblemente por mi mente.

Corrí hasta nuestra habitación con las piernas temblorosas en busca de mi móvil.

"Por favor, que esté bien, por favor", yo canté en voz baja mientras presionaba el número de teléfono de Alice.

"Hola, Bells", contestó. "¿Está todo bien?".

"¿Has sabido algo de Edward?", le pregunté con pánico y con mi voz quebrada.

"No", contestó lentamente. "¿No está ahí contigo?", me quedé mirando fijamente en la distancia, apenas escuchando su voz. Él no los había llamado. Él no había tomado un taxi hasta Seattle. Todavía estaba por ahí.

"Alice, no sé dónde está", divagué. "Tuvimos una pelea y lo dejé en la cima de la colina y me he quedado dormida", un grito estrangulado salió de mis labios. "¿Qué pasa si se ha hecho daño, Alice? Hay una gran tormenta fuera y él debería estar aquí y yo no..."

"Cálmate, Bella", la voz de Alice gentilmente me sacó de mi estado frenético. Iba a tener que ir a buscarle. "¿Estás todavía en la cabaña?".

Podría coger una linterna e ir a buscarlo. Sentí un sollozo construirse en mi pecho mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de no volver a verlo. Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente de esos pensamientos y recordé que Alice me había hecho una pregunta.

"Sí, y no sé dónde -", escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con un golpe fuerte.

"¡Edward!", grité, corriendo hacia la escalera de nuevo.

"Oh, mierda", yo respiré mientas le veía ahí de pie, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta principal, completa y totalmente empapado, hasta los huesos.

"Lo he encontrado", le susurré al teléfono. "Te llamaré más tarde, Alice", se me cayó el teléfono de la mano cuando mi brazo cayó a mi lado.

Estaba congelada. La habitación estaba oscura, pero el relámpago de fuera arrojó suficiente luz en la habitación para mirarle brevemente, y él me estaba mirando directamente a mí.

"Edward", susurré, dispuesta a mover mis pies. Lo hice, con el tiempo, pero se sintió como si tuviera plomo en mis zapatos. Tropecé en mi camino por las escaleras, manteniendo mis ojos en él todo el camino y parándome a unos pocos pasos de él. Él debía estar congelado, me di cuenta cuando mis ojos se fueron hacia su pecho. Su camisa se aferraba a sus músculos duros, sus pantalones prácticamente estaban pintados en sus piernas delgadas. Lo vi temblar, sus abdominales temblaron debajo de la ropa mojada. Me estremecí sólo de mirarlo, a pesar de que en el interior de la cabaña hacía calor. Levanté mis ojos hacia los suyos con lentitud, y sentí un calor impregnando cada célula de mi cuerpo una vez que mi mirada se encerró en la suya.

Sus ojos eran oscuros y su mirada ardiente e intensa. Maldije el hecho de que él fuera capaz de hacer que me olvidara de todo con sólo mirarme. Estaba perdida en el calor de su mirada, y al igual que tantas veces en el último par de semanas, se me olvidó que eso no significaba nada.

"¿Dónde has estado?", sentí mi ira irracional quemar mi pecho como ácido.

Él no respondió, pero al menos se movió. Se puso a un lado de la puerta y lentamente comenzó a acecharme.

"¿Qué te pasa?", yo fruncí el ceño, dando un paso atrás con miedo. Algo en su actitud, algo en la oscura mirada de sus ojos tenía mi corazón latiendo de emoción y sentí un ligero tinte de miedo.

Bajé los ojos hasta su pecho, incapaz de mantenerlos en los suyos. Se detuvo a centímetros de mí, y sentí su aliento caliente alrededor de mí, y el olor característico de Edward y la lluvia.

"Mírame", por fin habló, su voz era rasposa. Por un momento consideré girarme y huir de su intensidad, pero me quedé en el lugar, incapaz de separarme de él.

Lentamente levanté mi cabeza y le miré a los ojos, mi respiración se salió de mi cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca, y sin embargo, no lo suficientemente cerca. Me molestó el hecho de que me pudiera convertir en gelatina. Quería golpear su pecho con mis puños por haber roto tan fácilmente mi firme resolución, por preocuparme por él cuando no debería.

"¿Estás bien?", le susurré.

"No finjas que te importa", me dijo lo que yo le había dicho anteriormente, pero con un tic en sus labios.

Yo fruncí el ceño ante el hecho de que encontrara mi preocupación divertida. No tenía ni idea de lo preocupada que estaba. Pensaba que él estaba tirado en algún lugar del bosque, herido... o tal vez muerto. Yo no le dije eso. No sabía cómo hacerlo sin perderme completamente en él.

Yo, literalmente, sentí mi cara convertirse en una máscara sin emociones. Sentí mis paredes levantarse de nuevo. Todo esto todavía era un juego para él, y yo no quería jugar más.

Ya había terminado.

"No lo hago", mi voz fría me sorprendió incluso a mí. Le di una última mirada y luego me intenté alejar. Sin embargo, no llegué muy lejos. Casi no había dado un paso cuando sentí sus dedos enroscarse alrededor de mi muñeca, deteniéndome a mitad de camino.

"¿No lo haces?", él murmuró en voz baja.

Sentí mis hombros ceder un poco.

"Deja de mentir", dijo con una voz que apenas era un susurro.

"No estoy mintiendo", empecé, pero mis palabras se borraron mientras él estiraba de mi muñeca y me obligaba a volverme hacia él. Me tropecé y mis manos se abrieron por reflejo, aterrizando sobre su pecho para evitar caerme.

Le miré con sorpresa y enfado. Una vez que encontré mi equilibrio, traté de alejarme de él. Sus manos se colocaron alrededor de mi cintura y me sostuvieron en mi lugar.

Ya había terminado.

"No me obligues a convertirte otra vez en una mentirosa, Bella", me advirtió oscuramente, con los ojos clavados en los míos.

Mi boca se secó completamente. Mi respiración se volvió dificultosa, coincidiendo con la suya. Sentí que mi mundo se inclinaba y entonces lo supe, no había manera de escapar de esto, no había escapatoria.

Estaba deshecha.

"Hazlo", le reté, hundiendo los dedos en su pecho, disfrutando de la forma en la que sus músculos se movían bajo mi ataque. Levanté mis manos y le agarré el pelo de la parte posterior de su cuello. "Muéstramelo", me atreví, dando un paso más cerca de él hasta que nuestros cuerpos se chocaron. La fría humedad de su ropa se filtró en la mía, pero lo único que pude sentir era su calor. Lo único que quería era a él. "Conviérteme en una mentirosa".

Por un momento oí a Edward gemir antes de chocar sus labios contra los míos.

Estaba tan, tan, tan deshecha.

* * *

**Ohhh, ¿a que os habéis quedado con más ganas que con el anterior? jajaja, perdón por ser tan mala y dejarlo así, hay que darle algo de intriga :P**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe, Lo farfan, Mia´s, Eleonora328, angi cullen, Clau Vale, Amorgen Lestrange.**


	23. El placer

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaaa, ainss, ya estoy aquí con el capi que tanto esperabais, a ver qué os parece ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - ****El placer**

**Los signos de la deshidratación:**

1. Sed

2. Piel enrojecida

3. Sequedad en la boca

4. Escalofríos

5. La cabeza va deprisa

**1. Sed**

¿Sabéis esa sensación de cuando has tenido una noche loca de fiesta y has consumido grandes cantidades de alcohol? ¿Cuándo te despiertas soñando con beber litros de agua? Ya sabéis, esa intensa necesidad de meter la boca debajo de un grifo y sólo beber y beber hasta que te estalle el estómago o la desesperación desaparezca.

Bueno, eso es lo que se sentía al ser besada por Edward Cullen.

Me sentía como si hubiera llegado a un oasis en un desierto y sólo quisiera chupar, lamer y consumir cada gota de agua. El deseo era tan intenso que literalmente moldeé mi boca a la fuente y reclamé el agua.

Mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados desde el suelo mientras Edward se empujaba hacia delante, con una mano alrededor de mi cuello, y la otra alrededor de mi cintura. Sentí un hormigueo en los dedos por la presión - o el placer, no estaba completamente segura - y no podía decir que me importara.

Realmente no podía decir si su boca era suave o flexible, o incluso de sabor dulce, porque sus labios estaban airadamente fusionados con los míos, como si estuviera en el desierto conmigo, luchando por la supervivencia.

Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar mientras su mano estaba en mi camisa y sus dedos estaban casi dolorosamente alrededor de la base de mi cuello. Gemí contra sus labios en señal de rendición y molestia.

Él alejó su boca brevemente, los dos jadeábamos en busca de aire. Sentí sus costillas lanzarse contra las mías.

"Joder", respiró con dureza contra mis labios. "¿Por qué no hemos hecho esto antes?".

Quería contestarle que no tenía ni idea de por qué. Quería parecer un poco coherente, pero no podía. Todo la razón y el control estaban desapareciendo, y lo único registrado en mis pensamientos azorados era que quería más. Necesitaba más.

Sin duda sus labios estuvieron de vuelta en los míos. El beso seguía siendo desesperado y agresivo, pero esta vez, esta vez pude sentir sus labios mientras se movían sobre los míos, y eran suaves, flexibles y dulces, así como yo los recordaba de nuestro beso anterior. Puso mi labio inferior entre los suyos y lo succionó, mordió y lamió. Mi boca se abrió con un jadeo, y entonces su lengua se empujó dentro, exigente y putamente caliente.

Una ola de deseo me atravesó mientras nuestras lenguas se empujaban y se presionaban una contra otra. Sentí como si estuviéramos luchando por el dominio, pero en realidad, sólo estábamos luchando por más.

Él pasó su lengua sobre mí para hacerme rabiar, y yo inmediatamente incliné mi cabeza lo más a la derecha posible para concederle un mejor acceso, prácticamente descolgando mi mandíbula para sentirle más profundamente.

Edward gimió mientras yo le empujaba, mi lengua entraba en su boca mientras nuestros cuerpos se ponían en una posición más vertical. Me puse a mí misma más arriba en su cuerpo, luchando contra la necesidad de subirme prácticamente a él mientras pasaba mi lengua alrededor de él. Mis codos descansaban sobre sus hombros, con las manos firmemente apretadas en su cabello y mi cuerpo en un precario equilibrio sobre la punta de los dedos del pie.

Él cambió el ritmo y comenzó un movimiento lento, chocó tentadoramente su lengua contra la mía, casi retrocediéndola hasta el fondo de su boca, y luego sensualmente la empujó hacia delante para volver a jugar. Sus manos se movieron deliberadamente por mi espalda y se plantaron firmemente en mi culo, apretándolo y empujándolo. Estableció un ritmo con sus manos para que coincidiera con el de su lengua, moviéndolas lánguidamente, y yo casi con pereza froté mis caderas contra las suyas.

Gemí en voz alta cuando sentí su erección presionarse contra mi abdomen inferior, lo que sólo alentó a Edward para que aumentara la presión... en todas partes.

Él alejó su boca de la mía con un gemido fuerte y empujó su cara en mi cuello, lamiendo y girando su lengua en mi oído, sin parar su lenta rutina mientras íbamos más al sur.

"Besas putamente sexy", gimió en mi oído.

Sus palabras enviaron un cosquilleo electrizante hasta el centro de mi cuerpo, haciéndome apretar su pelo.

Él respondió a mi súplica silenciosa dejando caer su mano hasta mi muslo izquierdo y enganchando mi rodilla sobre su cadera. Ambos gemimos simultáneamente cuando por fin le sentí bien ahí.

Él gruñó en mi cuello y se acercó a mi otro muslo. Yo me fui hacia arriba con mis codos y conecté mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras Edward agarraba mi culo, tirando de mí para llevarme en su contra. Lo sentí todo.

Él empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras conmigo a cuestas, su boca estaba en mi cuello, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. El calor de su mirada hizo que mi aliento se enganchara en mi pecho mientras la humedad de sus vaqueros lentamente comenzaba a filtrarse en los míos.

Me estremecí.

"¿Estás helada?", su voz era áspera y ronca y me provocó otro escalofrío.

"Estoy caliente", me las arreglé para gemir con un movimiento inestable de mi cabeza mientras él lentamente comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

"Eso es", él sonrió y yo me sonrojé.

**2. Piel enrojecida**

Sus ojos no dejaron los míos mientras daba pasos firmes. Todavía estábamos tocándonos, pero aquí, donde sentíamos y tragábamos uno la respiración del otro, una escena completamente diferente se estableció.

"Te ves tan sexy cuando besas, Bella", Edward habló en un susurro. Mi cuerpo entero se volcó por esas palabras, y luché contra el deseo de ocultar mi rostro detrás de mi pelo.

"Tú te ves tan bueno cuando hablas, Edward", me encontré a mí misma hablando con más valentía.

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon por la sorpresa, pero pronto su expresión se convirtió en una con una confianza arrogante.

"Te ves tan buena cuando mientes, azúcar", su voz fría me pilló con la guardia baja, pero sus acciones aún más. Antes de que pudiera responder, él me empujó contra la pared junto a la puerta del dormitorio, retiró mis manos de su pelo y las puso por encima de mi cabeza. Lo único que me mantenía suspendida eran mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y su peso mientras se apoyaba en gran medida en mi contra.

Su boca se cernió sobre la mía, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la ira y el deseo.

"No me veo ni de lejos tan buena como tú, cariño", le solté, acariciando sus labios mientras hablaba.

"¿Cómo sugieres que resolvamos esto?", murmuró, alejando su lengua para lamer brevemente la esquina de mi boca. Yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás con un ruido sordo y apreté los ojos cerrados mientras sus caderas se molían contra las mías con un vigor renovado.

"Tal vez deberíamos liberarnos", tragué saliva espesa mientras intentaba aumentar la fricción entre mis piernas empujando las caderas hacia delante.

"Oh", Edward gimió. "Sin duda, nosotros" - él movió sus caderas con fuerza contra las mías - "deberíamos" - él se alejó - "liberarnos". Empujó las caderas hacia delante de nuevo, levantándome más arriba contra la pared con la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Él se tragó el largo gemido que se escapó de mis labios con su boca ansiosa. El beso fue casi exigente mientras nuestras lenguas se chocaban entre sí.

Sus manos soltaron las mías y volvieron a mi culo, apartando mis pantalones y la ropa interior a tientas, y apretándolas contra mi piel desnuda. Él nos alejó de la pared y se tambaleó hacia la puerta del dormitorio, estrellándonos contra ella mientras el frenesí entre nosotros se intensificaba.

Mis manos encontraron su camino entre nuestros cuerpos y con temblores tiré de los botones de sus pantalones vaqueros, desesperada por sentirlo. La humedad que se filtraba desde su ropa hizo que fuera prácticamente imposible desabrochar los botones, y gemí contra sus labios por la frustración.

Al momento siguiente me puse de pie mientras una risa baja sonaba a través del pecho de Edward. Me sujeté con mis piernas temblorosas y le miré confundida, mis dedos todavía estaban luchando desesperadamente contra los botones, y sus dedos estaban presionados por encima de la cintura de mis pantalones.

La sonrisa arrogante en sus labios hizo que mis manos se calmaran momentáneamente.

"Me quieres de una manera muy mala", declaró con aire satisfecho mientras sus manos se extendían hasta el dobladillo de mi camisa y empezaban a tirar de ella hacia arriba. Alcé los brazos y le permití sacar la prenda. Sus ojos parpadearon sobre mi pecho por un instante, antes de llevar su boca a la mía de nuevo.

"Como si pudieras alejarte por eso", jadeé entre besos hambrientos y copié sus movimientos tirando de su camisa. Él se alejó, cogió su camisa y tiró de ella por encima de su cabeza, como siempre hacían los hombres. La acción hizo que su pelo mirara a todas partes, algo que le hizo verse guapo, delicioso y prácticamente irresistible. Prácticamente.

Casi no tuve tiempo para comerme su pecho con los ojos antes de que su boca estuviera en la mía de nuevo. Mi corazón se aceleró en mis oídos mientras sus dedos acariciaban y tocaban con urgencia mi piel expuesta.

Sentí soltarse el broche de mi sujetador y momentos después los tirantes cayeron de mis brazos y me dejaron al descubierto. Mis pezones se endurecieron inmediatamente y fueron rápidamente cubiertos por unas palmas cálidas.

"Yo puedo alejarme cuando estoy motivado", Edward gimió con voz ronca mientras se alejaba de mi boca y enterraba su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Sus manos frotaron lánguidamente mis pechos, haciendo que mis pezones se apretaran casi dolorosamente. Sentí tensarse el cordón invisible conectado a mi coño y lo estiré mientras la humedad se filtraba en mí.

"¿Necesitas motivación, Sr. Cullen?", dije entre respiraciones temblorosas mientras mis dientes rozaban la piel de su cuello, amenazando con morderle. "Porque puedo terminar esto por mi cuenta, ya sabes".

¿Por qué diablos acababa de decir eso?

"¿Sí, señorita Swan?", Edward se alejó, mirándome inquisitivamente. "No me necesitas para nada...", él bajó la vista hasta mi pecho, lamió sus labios, y entonces los bajó hasta mis vaqueros. Sus manos siguieron el rastro de sus ojos y ágilmente soltó el botón antes de bajar la cremallera lentamente.

Una vez más. ¿Por qué diablos acababa de decir eso?

"Muy bien, entonces", él asintió con la cabeza, levantando sus ojos hasta los míos y dando un paso atrás. La mirada de sus ojos fue un reto.

Él tiró sus manos hacia atrás y sin mucho esfuerzo abrió los botones de sus pantalones vaqueros, una por uno, cuidadosamente.

Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, claramente burlándose de mi lucha anterior. Yo levanté una ceja y hábilmente empujé mis pantalones vaqueros sobre mis caderas, y me quedé con nada más que mis modestas bragas blancas. ¿Qué? Una chica no iba de excursión con lencería.

Si era un desafío lo que él quería, un desafío iba a tener.

Di un paso atrás hasta que me senté en el borde de la cama golpeándome con la parte trasera de mis rodillas. Edward estaba observando mis movimientos con curiosidad, sus ojos seguían los contornos de mi cuerpo.

Él jadeaba, y yo también

Me senté en el borde de la cama y luego me deslicé hacia atrás, apoyándome con los codos.

**3. Sequedad en la boca**

Mi boca se volvió seca cuando pensé en lo que planeaba hacer. Nunca había sido tan audaz en el dormitorio antes, mi única experiencia en el dormitorio - aparte de los pocos encuentros con Edward - había sido con Jacob en mi época universitaria, y apenas teníamos experiencia.

Moví mi mano derecha temblorosa, arrastrándola lentamente sobre mi pecho y mi abdomen. Los labios de Edward se abrieron ligeramente, acelerando su respiración, y en poco tiempo se quitó sus zapatos y sus calcetines, sin apartar los ojos de mi mano.

"Apuesto a que no serás capaz de mantenerte al margen", yo suspiré suavemente mientras bajaba mis dedos a mi coño, acariciando suavemente mis labios cubiertos. Me mordí el labio inferior cuando descubrí lo húmedo y sensible que estaba. "Prepárate para perder, Sr. Cullen", dije justo antes de pasar mis manos por debajo de mi ropa interior y encontrar la piel caliente de abajo.

"Joder, Bella", Edward gimió mientras yo me acariciaba debajo de la ropa.

Metí un dedo entre los pliegues húmedos y encontré mi clítoris. Yo gemí y Edward jadeó.

Él se quitó los vaqueros y los pateó a un lado mientras sus ojos libraban una guerra por centrarse en mi mano o en mi cara.

Seguí sus manos mientras empujaba sus bóxers por sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su erección muy generosa.

"Mierda", gemí mientras él se tocaba su erección y la bombeaba de forma agresiva.

"Me gusta que sea duro y fuerte, azúcar", gruñó Edward. El chasquido de su piel y el retumbar de los truenos en el fondo establecieron un ritmo entre mis piernas.

Bajé mi espalda hasta la cama, tratando de mantener mis ojos en él y luego pasando mi otra mano por mis bragas, tirando de ellas hacia un lado para exponerme ante él.

"Apuesto a que deseas reemplazar mis dedos por tu polla", bromeé, aumentando el ritmo.

"Joder, joder, joder", él gimió y bombeó su longitud incluso más rápido que antes, torciendo la muñeca cuando llegaba a la cabeza, y luego golpeándola hacia abajo, hasta la base.

"Me gustan las cosas lentas y profundas", me ahogué y empujé uno y luego dos dedos en mi interior.

Sentí la opresión familiar en mi abdomen, el enderezamiento de la columna vertebral y los espasmos en las piernas. Estaba cerca.

Mirar a Edward masturbarse mientras él me veía masturbarme era una sobrecarga sensorial.

"Te masturbas como una chica sucia".

Mirar a Edward masturbarse mientras él me veía masturbarme era una sobrecarga sensorial, pero oírle decir eso fue un colapso total para mi cuerpo.

Me corrí.

Fuertemente.

"Oh, mierdaaa...", grité y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que las sensaciones reclamaran mi cuerpo mientras me golpeaba el orgasmo.

Estaba en todas partes y sin embargo fuera de mi alcance.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza en mi pecho cuando finalmente resurgí. Estaba un poco confundida y atónita por lo rápido que había pasado. Mis oídos se esforzaron para escuchar a Edward, pero el sonido de su piel siendo frotada se había detenido y todo lo que podía escuchar era mi respiración difícil y el golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana.

Levanté la cabeza, parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar mi visión borrosa.

Edward se veía como una estatua erótica, estaba congelado sobre su polla, con la boca completamente abierta y la respiración inexistente. Mi expresión reflejó la suya mientras mi mano se encontraba aún por encima de mi centro todavía palpitante.

"¿Acabas de correrte?", por fin habló con la voz quebrada.

Asentí con la cabeza rígidamente mientras los músculos de mi cuello se tensaban.

Y entonces todo sucedió a la vez. Rápidamente pasé de estar sentada en la cama a estar levantada para lanzarme en sus brazos mientras él se dirigía hacia mí, cogiéndome en sus brazos.

"Has perdido", yo declaré mientras el impacto por la unión de nuestros cuerpos casi me hizo expulsar el aire de mis pulmones.

"He ganado", él jadeó al mismo tiempo antes capturar mi boca con la suya.

Estaba a horcajadas sobre su cintura otra vez, frotando mi sexo contra él sin ninguna vergüenza.

"Estás mojado", le mencioné cuando nuestras bocas se separaron y empecé a lamer su cuello.

Le sentí apretarse contra mí.

"Por ti", subrayó sus palabras con un delicioso movimiento de sus caderas, causando que su risa acabara en un largo gemido, igualando al mío.

**4. Escalofríos**

Edward nos acercó a la cama, hundiéndonos y escabulléndonos a los dos en la mitad. Yo aflojé las piernas de su cintura y dejé caer las rodillas abiertas debajo de él.

Él se instaló entre mis rodillas, haciendo que su polla se restregara contra mi centro.

"Joder, Bella", gimió mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia delante y acariciaba eficazmente su erección contra mis pliegues.

No pude responder mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía por la sensación de su piel expuesta contra la mía. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y los bajé a su culo, empujándolo hacia abajo para aumentar la fricción.

"¿Protección?"

"Píldora", respondí.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y apoyó su frente contra la mía, manteniendo su boca a sólo un aliento de distancia. Su aire era mi aire.

Levanté mis caderas para chocarlas contra las suyas, desesperada por más.

Las manos de Edward se alojaron en mi pelo, pero mantuvo su peso sobre mí, asegurándose de que su pecho se frotaba contra mis pezones con cada movimiento. Me di cuenta de que podría correrme sólo por el roce y alejé un poco mis piernas para obtener una visibilidad aún mayor.

Le sentí temblar mientras yo jadeaba.

"Lento y profundo", murmuró, y entonces él me besó de nuevo, su lengua estaba tan metido en mi boca que juro que estaría lamiendo mis amígdalas tarde o temprano.

"Duro y fuerte", gimió mientras se movía, poniendo mi pierna izquierda por encima de su hombro, y luego empujando.

**5. La cabeza va deprisa**

"Ungh...", eso fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir mientras él se enterraba dentro de mí con un movimiento uniforme.

"Jodido yoga", gimió contra mi cuello.

Estábamos respirando tan pesadamente que estaba segura de que uno de nosotros iba a hiperventilar, pero antes de tener un momento para intentar luchar para tener control, él se echó hacia atrás y se empujó de nuevo hacia delante.

"Santa mierda", dije mientras la fuerza de su embestida me impulsaba más arriba en la cama.

Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarme, y el aspecto primitivo en sus ojos me tuvo lloriqueando por la anticipación. Su brazo derecho estaba agarrando mi rodilla, la cual estaba inclinada sobre mi pecho, mientras empujaba su brazo izquierdo por debajo de mi espalda. Él moldeó mi cuerpo al suyo. No había escapatoria, no es que estuviera pensando en ir a ninguna parte.

Estaba perdida en sus ojos mientras Edward establecía un ritmo agotador: empujarse hacia adelante, balancear sus caderas, tirarse hacia atrás y luego otra vez… y otra vez... y otra vez.

"¿Ya te he convertido en una mentirosa?", preguntó sin aliento, buscando en mis ojos una respuesta.

"Sí", siseé mientras él bombeaba con fuerza dentro de mí.

"Entonces fóllame, Bella", casi suplicó. "Muéstramelo".

Y lo hice.

Levanté mis caderas increíblemente alto cuando él se empujó de nuevo hacia delante, entrando más adentro.

"Eso es, cariño", gimió. "Hazme rogar".

"Joder, Edward...", palabras como esa no iban a hacer que yo durara mucho.

Él follaba tan bien.

"¿Más?" ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Asentí con la cabeza, frotando mi nariz contra la suya mientras mi cabeza se meneaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Bien", susurró besando mis labios con dulzura, y luego de repente se empujó hacia arriba, efectivamente alargando mi pierna.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas y se agarró de mi pierna estirada antes de empujarse hacia adelante en una embestida larga.

"Oh", yo grité por la sorpresa cuando sentí la cabeza de su polla rozar un lugar dentro de mí que siempre me pareció que era un mito.

"¿Es ese el punto, Bella?", preguntó con una sonrisa mientras veía la admiración en mis ojos.

"Ahí mismo. Justo ahí. Ahí mismo", confirmé una y otra vez mientras él acortaba sus golpes y me tocaba en lo que podía asumir que era mi punto G.

Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo de placer.

Él follaba tan bien.

Bajé mi mano hasta el lugar donde estábamos conectados, doblando mis dedos medio e índice en forma de V y estirándolos sobre mis labios hasta que sentí la polla de Edward empujarse entre ellos.

"Ah mierda", le oí gruñir mientras mis ojos se quedaban fijos en su erección entrando y saliendo de mí. "Eso es jodidamente caliente".

Asentí con la cabeza, casi distraídamente, mientras sentía que era propulsada hacia el borde.

En el fondo de mi mente me fijé en que la tormenta había parado fuera, pero la tormenta interior estaba causando estragos en mi sensibilidad. Nunca había sido tan bueno.

Sentí que mis músculos se contraían y como si me sintiera culpable, levanté mis ojos hacia Edward para ver si lo había notado.

Lo había notado. Siempre se daba cuenta.

Nuestra piel se golpeaba violentamente mientras él cogía su ritmo, haciendo que yo me arqueara por su embestida. El sexo nunca había sido tan bueno, pero esto no se trataba de cualquier tipo de relación sexual. Esto era jodida y posesivamente animal.

"Estoy aquí", susurró con voz ronca. "Hazme tuyo".

Me arquee aún más hacia atrás y sus palabras fueron lo último que oí antes de hundirme en el olvido, haciendo girar mi cabeza.

"¡Mierdaaa, cariño!", jadeé. "Me corro. Me corro", y entonces mi boca se abrió en un grito silencioso.

Mi orgasmo pasó a través de todo mi cuerpo, en un primer momento apretó cada músculo deliciosamente, antes de desmontarme y hacerme sentir completamente ingrávida.

Mis brazos de alguna manera cayeron sobre mi cabeza, y mis dedos se aferraron a las almohadas y a las mantas, buscando frenéticamente algo para anclar mi cuerpo a la cama.

El ancla fueron las manos de Edward mientras él caía hacia adelante y empujaba el dorso de mis manos contra la cama, bombeando dentro de mí con un abandono temerario.

"Ah", gimió de manera sexy contra mi mejilla mientras mi orgasmo llegaba a su cima y suavemente comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Su lengua sobresalió, y una vez que estuve un poco más coherente - pero todavía temblando incontrolablemente - me di cuenta de que estaba lamiendo las lágrimas que se me debían de haber escapado por las esquinas de mis ojos.

"Ah, Bella", gruñó mientras sus movimientos eran erráticos.

"Follas taannn bien", le susurré al oído.

"Ah. Joder. Ah. Bella", y luego se arqueó contra mí, empujando su polla hasta sus testículo contra mi coño todavía apretado. "Ahhhhh..."

Miré fijamente su cara de asombro cuando le sentí liberarse en mí. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios carnosos estaban separados y sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo. Su belleza me mareaba.

Pasé los dedos por encima de su culo, por su espalda, arañando suavemente su piel, mientras que él finalmente soltó sus brazos y se desplomó hacia abajo contra mí. Yo estiré las piernas y moví los dedos de los pies, disfrutando del cosquilleo todavía corriendo por mi cuerpo.

Él me dio besos descuidados en mi hombro y en mi cuello mientras ambos luchábamos para recuperar el aliento.

"Jódeme", soltó contra mi oreja. Los dos nos sacudimos por un segundo con una risa silenciosa, pero pronto, incluso eso era demasiado esfuerzo y estuvimos de nuevo en silencio.

Edward se movió para rodar fuera de mí, pero yo puse mis piernas alrededor de él, lo que le obligó a mantener su peso sobre mí.

Sentí el aire salir de su nariz contra mi cuello mientras se reía de nuevo.

Él puso sus manos debajo de mis hombros y me abrazó a él con fuerza.

"Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo", murmuró suavemente y luego chupó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me estremecí y cavé mis dedos en su espalda.

"Puedes apostar por ello", finalmente murmuré.

Mientras el oasis estuviera aquí, ¿por qué no?

OoOoOoO

"Creo que nunca vi las señales", susurré, disfrutando de la sensación de los dedos de Edward acariciando la parte trasera de mi rodilla.

Todavía estábamos desnudos en la cama. En algún lugar entre chuparnos las bocas y la piel, habíamos vuelto a separarnos para hablar.

Y entonces las preguntas empezaron. Cuestiones pequeñas e insignificantes se respondieron con alegría, y algunas grandes y pesadas tuvieron un tratamiento severo.

"¿Lo amabas?", preguntó en voz tan baja que apenas le oí. Sus ojos se centraron en los míos, brillantes y verdes en la penumbra de la habitación.

La lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo durante el tiempo que habíamos pasado hablando de todo y de nada, nos sirvió como una música de fondo para calmar nuestras manos inquietas y para mirarnos a los ojos.

"Mucho", sonreí ligeramente, golpeando con fuerza su mano, la cual se estaba deslizando hasta mi trasero para pellizcar mi piel con suavidad. Él se rió cuando fruncí el ceño en broma.

"¿Por qué te engañó?", la cara de Edward se volvió seria. "¿Estaba jodidamente ciego?".

Puse los ojos en blanco y me encogí de hombros de nuevo.

"¿Leah era tu mejor amiga?", su mano estaba detrás de mi rodilla doblada de nuevo, girando suavemente sus dedos en el hueco.

"La conocía tanto tiempo como a Jacob. Ellos fueron juntos a la escuela en la reserva de La Push", se formó una pequeña arruga entre sus ojos, y yo levanté mi mano para aplastarla suavemente con mis dedos. Él puso mi mano en su boca y besó mi palma. Yo le acaricié la mejilla una vez que sus labios se alejaron de mi piel y luego la puse sobre las sábanas entre nosotros, trazando círculos invisibles.

"Mi padre había sido amigo de Billy, el padre de Jacob, desde siempre. Cuando Jacob y yo nos hicimos amigos, yo de inmediato me hice amiga de todos los niños de la reserva. Leah era una de ellos".

"¿Por qué salir contigo en primer lugar si podría haber salido sólo con Leah desde el principio?", preguntó con curiosidad, alzando su mano para empujar un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, y luego descansar su mano en mi cadera.

"No lo sé", suspiré pesadamente. "Nunca le pregunté".

Él asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron sobre la curva de mi cuerpo. Su mirada hizo que mi piel se calentara, y froté mis muslos por instinto. Su sonrisa me permitió saber la respuesta de que se había dado cuenta.

"Jacob es un idiota".

Parpadeé y luego me encogí de hombros.

"Dime algo que nadie sepa de ti", solté mi frase cursi, pero en este momento no iba a hacer nada para cambiar el tema y la dirección de mis pensamientos. Todavía tenía muchas preguntas antes de saciar nuestra necesidad de nuevo.

Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con mi mirada y luego sonrió.

"Yo soy un libro abierto", él hizo un guiño para confirmar que sabía lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer. "Hablando de libros...", se mordisqueó el labio inferior nerviosamente. "No más mentiras, Bella".

"No más mentiras", asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

"Vamos, debe haber algo", alejé la conversación de ese tema. Íbamos a hablar de ello, pero todavía no. No ahora, cuando tenía la oportunidad de mi vida para conocer a este hombre mejor. Edward replicó por haber sacado mi lado juguetón y yo me reí.

La risa se desvaneció suavemente de sus ojos cuando me miró. Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo con frustración y dejarla caer sobre la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"La madre que me crió no es mi madre biológica", sus palabras escaparon de sus labios en un susurro de dolor.

Parpadeé con sorpresa mientras él me miraba pensativamente.

"¿Nadie lo sabe?", pregunté con un graznido, y me aclaré la garganta nerviosamente.

"Nadie más aparte de mis padres y ahora tú", él asintió con la cabeza. Mis dedos se apretaron alrededor de los suyos tratando de transmitirle la simpatía y la comprensión que no era capaz de expresar.

Él me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Es ese el secreto?", jadeé, ya que la verdad finalmente había sido revelada.

Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

"Encontré cartas de mi padre para mi madre biológica en su estudio. Estaba en mi último año. Todas las cartas fueron devueltas al remitente. Meses más tarde, después de que me enfrentara a mi padre y decidiera buscar a Elizabeth yo mismo, fue cuando descubrí que ella murió cuando yo cumplí quince años".

"¿Ella está muerta?", sentí mi barbilla temblar por la tristeza de todo.

Él levantó la mano para acariciar suavemente mi mejilla y frotar mi barbilla con su pulgar.

"No llores, cariño", me arrulló, y de repente me sentí culpable por ser la consolada cuando debería ser la que consolaba.

"Lo siento mucho", le ofrecí sin convicción, sabiendo que ninguna cantidad de simpatía traería de vuelta a su verdadera madre, o le daría la oportunidad de conocerla.

"Está bien", él sonrió y bajó su mano por mi mejilla, sobre mi hombro y llegó hasta mi espalda baja, donde descansó suavemente. "Estoy en paz".

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí acuosa.

"¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Elizabeth Masen", él sonrió alegremente. "Ella era una gran historiadora del arte cuando mi padre la conoció en la Universidad de NY. Él estaba asistiendo a un seminario presentado por un amigo, y ella estaba allí. Cayeron en la lujuria, me hicieron y luego siguieron su camino. Cuando el amigo de mi padre se puso en contacto meses más tarde y le dijo que ella estaba embarazada, mi padre la encontró. Ella no me podía mantener y terminar sus estudios, por lo que mi padre se ofreció a llevarme con él", vi cómo movía su manzana de Adán mientras tragaba por sus emociones. "Mi padre había conocido a mi madre, Esme, mientras tanto. Ellos se enamoraron lo suficiente como para que a Esme no le importara que mi padre fuera con un niño", su voz se apagó y luego se encogió de hombros. "El resto es historia, como ellos dicen".

Mis ojos siguieron las líneas de los músculos de su antebrazo y siguieron su rastro hasta llegar a su bíceps donde se centraba el tatuaje.

EM

Elizabeth Masen.

Yo sonreí y levanté la mano para trazar las iniciales con los dedos.

"Me lo hice el día después de graduarme".

"Gracias por decírmelo", sonreí y dejé mi mano de nuevo en la cama.

"¿Tú tienes algún tatuaje?", cambió de tema rápidamente, y lo dejé.

"Estoy segura de que lo hubieras visto ya", levanté una ceja y me reí por su sonrisa lobuna.

"¿Extrañas marcas o cicatrices?", me presionó, pasando sus dedos desde la base de mi columna vertebral hasta el cuello y volviendo otra vez.

Yo sofoqué el gemido construido en mi pecho mientras un escalofrío me recorrió. Las cosas que este hombre podía hacerle a mi cuerpo. Santo infierno.

"¿Tienes frío?", preguntó con ternura.

"No", negué con la cabeza, sintiendo el inicio de un rubor.

"¿Lo he causado yo?", su voz se elevó un tono mientras su cara se iluminaba como un árbol de Navidad.

"Sí", murmuré avergonzada y traté de poner la barbilla contra mi mejilla. Cuerpo traicionero.

"Tu cuerpo es tan sensible", evaluó cuando una nueva ola de escalofríos pasó por mi cuerpo mientras él acariciaba mi espalda con ligeros toques.

No respondí. No hizo falta.

"¿Y?", dijo. "¿Marcas extrañas?".

Resoplé por su persistencia y suspiré dramáticamente cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a dejar pasar esto.

"Tengo una marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón en mi espalda", admití a regañadientes.

"Déjame verla", él no esperó mi respuesta y me dio la vuelta, así que estuve acostada de espaldas a él.

"¡Edward!", grité por la sorpresa y me agité por la risa cuando oí su disculpa avergonzada detrás de mí.

"¿Dónde exactamente?", sentí su aliento caliente contra mi espalda y temblé de nuevo. "Me encanta eso", él ronroneó en respuesta, haciendo que mis ojos rodaran hasta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

"Baja", jadeé cuando sentí sus dedos rozar mi piel.

"¿Más abajo?", preguntó, y sentí la cama moverse ligeramente cuando él maniobró detrás de mí.

"Ya la veo", declaró impresionado, sonando como un niño de cinco años que había descubierto un tesoro. Me reí por su excitación, pero mis risas fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por un suave jadeo cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre mi marca.

Sentí su lengua trazar los contornos del corazón antes de succionar la piel suavemente con su boca.

"Es jodidamente sexy", susurró contra mi espalda, haciendo que mi corazón dejara de latir. "Eres tan jodidamente sexy, Bella", él movió sus labios más arriba de mi espalda y los dejó entre mis omóplatos, lamiendo y chupando la piel allí. "Te corres de una manera tan sexy", murmuró y movió los labios sobre mi piel sensible junto a mi pecho y chupó de nuevo.

"Oh", yo suspiré, sintiendo el calor entre mis piernas mientras notaba sus labios y su mano derecha acariciaba lentamente y en círculos mi cadera.

"Déjame verla de nuevo", él habló en mi oído antes de mover su mano hasta mis piernas y poner mi rodilla por encima de su muslo.

"Edward", suspiré cuando sus dedos se arrastraron hasta mi centro y los removió reverentemente.

"Cuando gimes mi nombre", asentí con la cabeza, instándolo a continuar. "Me pongo muy duro para ti, Bella", dos de sus dedos se metieron entre mis pliegues y golpearon suavemente mi manojo de nervios.

"Cuando estamos en la oficina y dices mi nombre con enfado...", jadeé cuando empujó un dedo dentro de mí. "Lucho contra el impulso de doblarte sobre tu escritorio y follarte allí mismo, delante de todos".

"Oh, mierda", gemí y me empujé hacia atrás con las caderas, sintiendo su dureza contra mi espalda.

"¿Te gusta eso, señorita Swan?", él ronroneó y pasó la lengua alrededor del lóbulo de mi oreja. "¿Te gusta la idea de ser follada por mí delante de todos en el trabajo?".

"Sí", siseé mientras sus dedos se metían más profundamente. Debería estar avergonzada por haberlo admitido, pero había muchas verdades y mentiras que teníamos que comentar. Yo simplemente no tenía la capacidad de atención en este momento como para resolver eso.

"¿Te gusta lo lento y profundo, no?", preguntó con voz sedosa mientras sacaba su dedo y volvía a meterlo en mi clítoris palpitante. "¿Quién soy yo para negarte eso, Bella?", habló sin esperar mi respuesta, y luego empujó su polla a través de mi entrada en un empuje constante.

"Joder... mierda", gemí incoherentemente y me retorcí en su contra.

Él permanecía todavía en mi interior mientras sus manos se movían para coger las mías. Él las puso por encima de mi cabeza hasta que sentí las barras verticales del cabezal de la cama.

"Sujétate", me ordenó suavemente, y hundí mis dedos alrededor de la barra. Su mano izquierda se cerró alrededor de la mía, y su derecha se movió hasta mi pierna con firmeza y se apoderó de mi muslo.

"¿Estás lista para esto?", volvió a hablar, y por alguna razón, la pregunta se sintió cargada, como si se refiriera a algo más que al sexo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de formar cualquier palabra. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando por la anticipación.

"Háblame de Forks", él me pidió antes de morder mi hombro y finalmente mover sus caderas.

"¿Qué?", gemí. Su pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja, pero dado el hecho de que casi no podía recordar mi nombre cuando él estaba dentro de mí, no estaba segura de si le había oído bien.

"Quiero saber sobre Forks", dijo entre respiraciones trabajosas mientras giraba sus caderas contra las mías.

"Um", me tropecé con mis palabras, tratando de concentrarme en algo que pudiera recordar acerca de mi ciudad natal en vez de en la forma en la que su piel se sentía contra la mía. "Es muy verde", quise golpearme por no haber dicho nada realmente.

"¿Te gusta el verde?" ¿Por qué una pregunta tan sencilla sonaba tan sucia viniendo de su boca?

"Sí", yo asentí con la cabeza vigorosamente, lo que le hizo reír sobre mi hombro mientras sus labios lamían y chupaban.

"Mis ojos son verdes", afirmó con sencillez. Como si no lo hubiera notado.

"Sí", esa estaba empezando a ser mi palabra favorita.

"¿Te gustan mis ojos?", sus caderas se impulsaron con dureza, y luego lánguidamente me penetró, haciendo que mi aliento se enganchara.

"Me encantan tus jodidos ojos", admití descaradamente mientras nos mecíamos juntos.

Edward puso mi muslo más atrás, abriéndome aún más y cambiando el ángulo. Yo gemí mientras él gemía.

"Me encanta tu jodida y sucia boca", dijo. "¿Qué más?".

"Me encanta tu polla", yo dejé escapar mientras mis dedos se sujetaban dolorosamente alrededor de las barras, poniendo mi vida en ello mientras Edward me follaba hasta el olvido. Nuestros cuerpos se movían al unísono, poniéndose sudorosos por el esfuerzo, golpeándose juntos fuertemente.

"Gracias, azúcar", él se rió y lamió la base de mi cuello. "Pero todavía estamos hablando de Forks".

"Oh", murmuré. Era una idiota.

"Siempre está mojado", me las arreglé para decir mientras Edward movía sus dedos para frotar mi clítoris. Mis caderas se removieron por el contacto y me empujé contra él con un esfuerzo renovado.

"Tanto como tú", observó y removió hábilmente sus dedos a través de mi excitación. "Cuéntame más", oí la tensión en su voz mientras cogíamos el ritmo, corriendo hacia la misma meta.

"Tú no vives allí", ya no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Mi cerebro estaba en una completa sobre marcha, preparándose para el ataque de mi orgasmo.

"No", negó con la cabeza en mi hombro. "Yo vivo aquí", hizo hincapié en sus palabras metiéndose más profundamente en mí y presionando sus dedos con más fuerza contra mi coño, donde estábamos unidos.

"Sí", le grité poniendo mi cabeza contra su hombro. Su boca estuvo en la mía en un instante, y tuve que girar mi cabeza incómodamente para llegar mejor a sus labios.

Edward movió su mano de mi centro y agarró mi brazo extendido por encima de mi cabeza. Lo retorció hasta que fui capaz de ponerlo detrás de su cabeza y me dejó apoyada sobre mi espalda. Su boca dejó la mía y atrapó el pezón más cercano a él, chupándolo y mordiéndolo.

Eso fue todo. Eso fue todo lo que necesité. Y por un breve momento, antes de que me entregara a mi placer, contemplé el hecho de que él conocía mi cuerpo muy bien.

"¡Mierda, cariño!", grité cuando mi orgasmo se disparó hacia mis dedos de los pies, golpeando mi centro y enviando ondas a través de mi cuerpo.

Edward me siguió poco después, sus caderas estaban meciéndose contra las mías sin ningún ritmo, de su boca se escapaban palabras que harían sangrar a los oídos no entrenados. Me encantaba eso.

Nos quedamos jadeando y una vez que el frenesí disminuyó, nos apoyamos el uno contra el otro.

"Amo Forks", suspiré sin aliento contra su pelo.

"Y mi polla", Edward se rió en mi pecho.

"Eso también", yo suspiré. "Eso también".

* * *

**Bueno, pues a ver cómo siguen estos dos, ¿no? ^^**

**Ahh, después de leer un comentario que recibí el otro día tengo que decir que no obligo a nadie a leer las traducciones que hago, subo las que me gustan y por supuesto con el permiso de la autora, así que si a alguien no le gustan simplemente que no las lea ;)**

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe, Lo farfan, Mia´s, Eleonora328, angi cullen, Clau Vale, Amorgen Lestrange, Pattworld, The Princess of the Dark.**


	24. Los pantalones

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo un capítulo que a mí me gusta mucho, la verdad, me encanta este Edward, que romántico y sincero es :)**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, me habéis animado mucho ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 24 - ****Los pantalones**

Me desperté con un sobresalto, literalmente, moviendo los brazos, con el pecho agitado, y los ojos legañosos. No tuve que mirar a mi lado para saber que Edward ya no estaba allí. Lo pude decir por la falta de calor contra mí. Habíamos dormido enredados el uno en el otro, despertándonos durante la noche para mover, frotar, desenroscar y enredar nuestras extremidades.

Por un breve momento me asusté. ¿Y si él follaba y luego se largaba? ¿Y si todo esto era parte de su plan?

Me alejé el flequillo enmarañado de mi cara y parpadeé en la penumbra de la habitación. Estaba todo silencioso, aparte del débil repiqueteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas. Yo me apresuré para llegar a mi teléfono en la mesilla de noche para ver la hora, y al instante recordé que todavía estaba tirado en alguna parte del pasillo donde me cayó ayer por la noche, después de hablar con Alice, y antes de... antes de todo. Mi piel se estremeció al recordar lo que hice… lo que hicimos anoche. Me estiré y moví los dedos de los pies, disfrutando del delicioso dolor en mis músculos.

Con un profundo suspiro eché mis piernas a un lado de la cama y silbé por el frescor del suelo. Agarré la sábana de debajo de mí, me la coloqué alrededor de mi cuerpo y la metí de forma segura bajo mis brazos. Me levanté y di un paso adelante, ansiosa por encontrar la razón de mi sonrisa tímida, y tropecé.

Mirando hacia abajo encontré al culpable. El zapato de Edward. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en este lado de la habitación? Me agaché para recogerlo y observé una franja de algo blanco en el suelo. Fruncí el ceño y recogí lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel higiénico. Resoplé por la situación tan absurda, lo iba a tirar a un lado cuando me di cuenta de la escritura cursiva y ordenada que cubría la superficie.

_**Buenos días, Bella,**_

_**Debo decirte que me encantaba Cenicienta cuando era niño. Le rogaba a mi madre todas las noches que me leyera la historia, cuando los chicos de mi edad ya estaban con los cómics Bueno, no voy a decirte cuántos años tenía cuando cambié a regañadientes mis preferencias de libros para antes de dormir (es vergonzoso), pero puedo decir esto, mi padre estaba cada vez más preocupado. Llegaba a casa de la escuela y me encontraba un montón de cómics de Batman y Spiderman ensuciando mi cama. Sí, mi padre nunca fue sutil.**_

Parpadeé un par de veces. ¿Qué demonios era esto?

_**Hoy voy a confesarte mis más profundos y oscuros secretos. Voy a compartirlos contigo, y espero que no te asustes.**_

Santa mierda.

_**Coge la ropa de las verdades que te puedan gustar o disgustar, pero puedas perdonar.**_

_**Deja la ropa de las verdades que necesitas tiempo para digerir, o no puedes perdonar.**_

_**Como homenaje a la Cenicienta, este último juego empezará con un zapato.**_

_**Edward.**_

Parpadeé varias veces. Estaba aturdida. Edward Cullen finalmente se iba a abrir para mí e iba a compartir los secretos que yo había estado tratando de sacarle desde que todo esto empezó. Miré el zapato tirado en el suelo, junto a mis pies y sentí mis labios abrirse en una sonrisa.

En algún lugar recóndito de mi mente me di cuenta de que debería estar muerta de miedo en estos momentos. No tenía ni idea de lo que implicarían sus confesiones. Si iban a ser dulces y pequeñas verdades de un hombre completamente cerrado para mí o confesiones grandes y temibles que fácilmente podrían convertir esto en el comienzo del fin.

Respiré hondo y coloqué el papel higiénico en la mesita de noche. No era el momento de ser una cagada. Le había acusado de esconderse de mí en el pasado, darle la espalda cuando él estaba tratando tan obviamente de abrirse sería imperdonable.

Me incliné para recoger el zapato.

Ahora íbamos a ver si me llevaba a mi príncipe azul.

Con la sábana aún cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo, busqué por toda la habitación para encontrar mi siguiente pista. Mis ojos vieron piezas de ropa esparcidas por todas partes. Era mi ropa, observé, y sentí mis mejillas arder por el recuerdo de cómo fueron retiradas tan sólo unas horas antes. Recuerdos de nuestra piel, nuestras respiraciones y gemidos me asaltaron. Remolinos de palabras sucias, nuestros cuerpos retorciéndose y gritos silenciosos los acompañaron. Era un charco derretido, y Edward ni siquiera estaba aquí para ayudarme.

Con otro suspiro, vi un zapato a juego en la puerta. Yo prácticamente salté mi camino hacia él, como la mujer lasciva en la que él me había convertido. Rodé los ojos por mi necedad y forcé mi cuerpo para acercarme al zapato con más elegancia. Yo fallé miserablemente, recogiendo la nota y escaneando codiciosamente sus palabras.

_**Curiosa, ¿verdad?**_

Me ruboricé por su evaluación. Maldito sea.

_**Yo también tengo curiosidad, azúcar.**_

_**He sentido curiosidad por lo que tu cuerpo haría cuando te tocara. He sentido curiosidad por cómo te sentirías con mis palabras. He tenido la curiosidad de saber lo que te haría derretirte en mis brazos y apoyarte contra mi pecho.**_

_**Hoy sé las respuestas a todas estas reflexiones íntimas, y confieso que he querido saberlas durante mucho tiempo. Desde mucho antes de que empezara este acuerdo. Tal vez incluso desde el mismo momento en que te conocí.**_

_**Edward**_

Estaba jadeando. Estaba del revés. Estaba ávida de más. Pero entonces, él ya lo sabía.

Pensar en el hecho de que Edward acababa de admitir abiertamente que me quería desde hacía más de dos años, se sintió casi surrealista. ¿Cómo era posible que me lo perdiera todo este tiempo? No, esperad, eso era una pregunta ridícula. Había tenido mis ojos tan fijos en mi carrera que Edward podría haber aparecido desnudo sobre mi mesa de trabajo, y yo probablemente le habría pedido que afilara mi lápiz con su culo.

Por otra parte, pensar en un hombre como él, con ganas de tener una mujer como yo, parecía un concepto extraño hasta hacía unos días. Hasta que él causó estragos en mi sensibilidad. Hasta que me redujo a nada más que a algo baboso y desesperado.

Cogí el zapato y pasé a través de la puerta. Por mucho que quisiera apreciar el momento y este regalo, quería más a Edward. Lo quería todo.

En el pasillo, a sólo unos metros de distancia, en el rellano de la escalera, un par de calcetines metidos en una bola estaban esperándome.

Me mordí el labio inferior y lentamente los recogí. Una lana suave y limpia llenó mis manos mientras sonreí hacia el papel higiénico metido en ellos. Me sentí como una niña en la mañana de Navidad. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que iba a despertar con esto, con todo él.

Con mucho cuidado desenrosqué la nota con manos temblorosas.

_**Yo empecé el apodo "Reina del Hielo" en el trabajo.**_

Me eché a reír. Como si yo no lo supiera ya. Si ese conocimiento me hubiera herido, ciertamente no habría llevado a cabo este acuerdo con él. Le di todas las razones del mundo para llamarme con un nombre tan cruel. Ahora lo sabía.

_**Obviamente, yo estaba equivocado. La broma era sobre mí. Tú eres el fuego y el calor. Tu ardes y quemas, ¿y yo? Yo soy como una polilla que va hacia la llama.**_

_**Edward**_

Metí los calcetines en uno de los zapatos y caminé hacia las escaleras, sintiéndome mareada y excitada.

Llegué hasta unos vaqueros, unos pantalones vaqueros de Edward. Y por primera vez desde el inicio de este pequeño viaje creí en la posibilidad de que pudiera estar esperándome - desnudo - al final de todo esto. Temblé por la anticipación.

Con avaricia cogí sus pantalones, no pudiendo resistir la tentación de mirarlos fijamente por un momento. Desabrochar el botón sería mi muerte. Tan malditamente calientes.

Busqué mi próxima nota y encontré una bola de papel higiénico en uno de los bolsillos delanteros. Me imaginé que las caderas de estos vaqueros estarían desnudas y una piscina de saliva se formó en mi boca. Conocía ese cuerpo. Sabía lo que podía hacerme. Cómo me hacía sentir cuando todo caliente y sudoroso se presionaba contra el mío. ¿Podía alguien correrse con sólo un recuerdo? Quizás.

_**Cuando tenía quince años, mi primera novia fue Vicky, me engañó con mi mejor amigo de entonces, Ben. Esa noche yo toqué a su madre.**_

Jadeé.

"Puedo oírte jadear desde aquí".

Me giré a mí alrededor con sorpresa al oír el sonido de su voz haciendo eco en las paredes de abajo.

"¡Tocaste a su madre, Edward!", le dije con desaprobación, buscándolo en vano.

"Yo era joven e impresionable", él contestó sin convicción. Ni siquiera pensó en una excusa.

"Eso es asqueroso", me estremecí, pero no del placer de escuchar su voz, aunque eso era bueno también.

"No me juzgues, mujer", su voz era burlona, y eso me hizo sonreír un poco. ¿Qué? Esa voz me había disparado antes hacia Orgasmville, no me juzguéis.

Di otra larga mirada a los vaqueros todavía colgando sin fuerza en mi mano y luego los coloqué en el suelo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Caminé por las escaleras, yendo hacia un bulto de tela negra haciéndome señas más cerca. Se trataba de una camiseta.

Yo misma bajé el último escalón y alcancé el papel doblado antes de escanear la planta baja para ver alguna señal de él. Nada. Llevé su camiseta a mi nariz y la olí, pero no sabía dónde estaba Edward, y el que me viera hacer eso sería demasiado incómodo.

_**Espero que estés sentada para esto. Por favor, no te enfades.**_

_**Ahí va...**_

_**Odio el pastel de zanahoria. Realmente, realmente lo odio.**_

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?", rugí. Sí, al parecer yo podía rugir.

Oí cerca una risa nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de vomitar algo realmente grosero cuando mi ojo captó la siguiente frase.

_**El glaseado de crema es la peor parte.**_

"¡Estás muerto para mí, Cullen!", grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, lista para mover mis pies y encontrarlo.

"Lee el resto, por favor", se estaba riendo a carcajadas desde algún lugar de la casa.

Me mordí la lengua, obligándome a permanecer en silencio. No podía creer que él hubiera lamido todo ese glaseado de mi cuerpo, y lo odiara. No sabía si debía sentirme avergonzada o impresionada de que hubiera hecho eso sin que ni siquiera le gustara. De hecho, si no recordaba mal - porque había estado obsesionada con los sonidos que él hacía desde hacía días - no pareció disgustarle en absoluto. El hecho de que él fuera un buen actor se asentó en gran medida en mi estómago, y así como así, no estaba segura de si quería participar más en este juego.

Dejé caer mis ojos de nuevo a la nota, pensando en mi próximo movimiento. ¿Debería dejar esto ahora?

"Por favor, lee el resto", su voz era tierna ahora, haciendo que mi corazón saltara involuntariamente.

Medio gemí medio suspiré por la derrota, y decidí hacer precisamente eso.

_**Esa mañana en la cocina eso me convirtió. Joder que si me convirtió. El glaseado de crema y tú, Bella, fuisteis mi nueva kriptonita.**_

Bueno... cuando lo puso de esa manera... sentí que mi voluntad se desmoronaba como siempre hacía cuando se trataba de Edward.

_**Yo probablemente nunca comeré pastel de zanahoria. Pero si te lo sirven en la bandeja Bella, lo comeré todos los días de la semana y dos veces los domingos.**_

_**Edward**_

Todo mi cuerpo se vació. Si el glaseado de crema era la nueva kriptonita de Edward, entonces las palabras de Edward eran la mía. Maldito sea.

Yo sonreí como una idiota, cogiendo la camiseta y moviendo mis pies con las piernas temblorosas. ¿A quién le importaba si él odiaba el glaseado de crema, no?

Desde mi punto de vista vi un pequeño trozo de tela colgando del brazo de una silla en la sala de estar.

El bóxer de Edward.

Tragué y luego me fui hacia él.

Una vez que llegué a la silla, me congelé durante largos momentos, cautivada por la pieza de ropa.

"No va a morderte", él se rió, lo que me hizo saltar.

"Cállate. Me estás arruinando esto", le regañé, pero sentí mis labios temblar de júbilo. Yo miré por ahí, pero todavía no podía verlo. "¿Dónde diablos estás?".

Él no contestó.

Yo gruñí con una falsa molestia, pero secretamente amaba esto. Tentativamente extendí una mano y saqué el papel higiénico de los confines de su bóxer, tratando de tocar lo menos posible esa condenada prenda, y extendí con cuidado el papel.

_**Esta es la parte difícil. Toma asiento, Bella.**_

Tragué saliva espesa e hice lo que me indicó. Esa nota era mucho más larga que las anteriores. Un mal presentimiento me envolvió mientras doblaba mis piernas debajo de mí y empezaba a leerla.

_**No sé ni por dónde empezar. Creo que voy a empezar por pedirte disculpas. Me gustaría no tener que compartir esto contigo, pero si vamos a decirnos la verdad de ahora en adelante, necesitas saberlo.**_

_**Como muy bien adivinaste ayer, sí, yo te iba a enseñar una lección, enfatizo el IBA.**_

_**Te convencí para ir a la boda de Jacob, para que yo pudiera ir allí.**_

Sentí como si todo el oxígeno de la habitación se aspirara en un barrido. Sentí como si mis pulmones se hubieran caído planos en mi pecho. Mi barbilla tembló mientras las lágrimas se dispararon en mis ojos al instante. Dejé caer al suelo toda la ropa que había recogido. Me miraban acusadoramente y me hacían sentir barata.

Esperé a que Edward hablara de nuevo para convencerme de que siguiera, pero no había ni un ruido en la casa, y el extraño silencio era ensordecedor.

Levanté la mano con el papel todavía en ella. Me merecía la verdad. Ayer la exigí. Me gustase o no, esta era la única manera de seguir adelante, con o sin Edward.

_**No sé lo que habría hecho.**_

Eso sonó como una evasiva, pero seguí sin tenerlo en cuenta.

_**No estoy tratando de facilitar esto. Yo estaba todavía indeciso.**_

_**Podría haberte derramado vino tinto en todo el vestido.**_

_**Podría haberle dicho a tus padres la verdad sobre nuestro acuerdo con suficientes huéspedes para oírlo y difundir la palabra.**_

_**Podría haber anunciado a todo el mundo de la boda que me tendiste una trampa, que no eras menos que Jacob, que eras una mentirosa.**_

_**Yo podría haber hecho todo lo anterior.**_

Me aparté las lágrimas de las mejillas, considerando brevemente limpiarme la nariz con la nota de Edward.

_**Pero no lo hice. No lo haría nunca.**_

_**Lo siento.**_

_**Edward.**_

Volví la mirada al bóxer todavía yaciendo en el brazo del sofá.

¿Era justo por mi parte estar enfadada con Edward por algo que en realidad no había hecho todavía?

¿Me sentía herida por los planes que él había hecho?

¿Estaba cansada de sentirme traicionada e insegura?

Una vez más, me sentí como una idiota. Sin embargo, ¿era justo considerar que yo podía ser una perra? ¿Yo no estaba conspirando y maquinando qué hacer con él como una estrella de rock volviéndose loca?

Levanté la mano con la nota metida entre ella y la dejé caer hasta su bóxer. Escuché un gruñido débil en el fondo y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sí, estaba enfadada. Sí, estaba herida. Sí, estaba cansada de sentirme traicionada e insegura.

Pero de nuevo, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Yo no conocía todos esos detalles anoche, pero sabía que él estaba pensando en humillarme, sin embargo, yo todavía seguía aquí. Le perdoné todo esto, sin saberlo, cuando le permití que me tomara. Y, si estaba siendo totalmente honesta, todavía quería que me tomara. Que sacara todo de mí. Y yo quería tomarlo a él. Tomarlo todo de él.

Tomé una respiración profunda, me centré y cogí toda la ropa esparcida por el suelo. Cogí el bóxer con el meñique y avancé hacia la dirección del gruñido anterior.

Entré en la cocina. No me tomó mucho tiempo descubrirle de pie, con las piernas dobladas sobre sus tobillos y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, gloriosamente desnudo.

Mi boca se convirtió en una sonrisa torcida, igualando la suya, pero mi corazón estaba golpeando en mi pecho. Él era la criatura más arrogante y más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Centrarme en sus ojos tuvo que ser la cosa más difícil que había hecho nunca. El tono pálido de su cuerpo, su virilidad, me habían cautivado. Cuando por fin levanté mis ojos a los suyos, la sinceridad allí hizo que mi aliento se enganchara. Nos miramos el uno al otro sin decir nada durante un largo momento, especulativa y apasionadamente.

Al final él habló y mi piel se puso de gallina. Las cosas que este hombre podía hacerle a mi cuerpo eran ridículas. Maldito sea.

"¿Lista, cariño?".

Yo sonreí y le guiñé un ojo, haciéndole reír.

"Ven aquí", y lo hice. Con un susurro de sábanas y ropa cayendo al suelo, me fui directamente a sus brazos, justo donde necesitaba estar.

OoOoOoO

"Vente conmigo", su voz era cálida como miel goteando sobre mi piel mientras su respiración se enganchaba en mi cuello.

Negué con la cabeza sin convicción y torcí los dedos lánguidamente en su nuca, disfrutando de la suavidad de la misma.

"Le prometí a Alice que iría a verla", sonó poco convincente, pero era la verdad.

Edward y yo estábamos de pie en los escalones que conducían a mi edificio de apartamentos. Yo estaba con mi pie derecho por encima del suyo, lo cual me otorgaba el placer de poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. Mis brazos estaban colgando lánguidamente en sus hombros mientras mis dedos exploraban su cuero cabelludo.

Él tiró de mi cinturón, donde habían estado sus manos desde que salimos del coche después de nuestro viaje de regreso a Seattle. Lo dejé, porque yo también quería cercanía.

"¿Le explicaste a Aro que íbamos a estar de vuelta en la oficina mañana?", preguntó de nuevo. Me estaba dando la clara impresión de que Edward estaba intentando ganar tiempo. Me daba lo mismo. Yo tampoco quería que se marchara.

"Sí", dije con una exasperación falsa. "Le expliqué que íbamos a estar trabajando fuera de la oficina hoy. En un ambiente creativo y todo eso".

"Entonces, ¿aún sigues con las mentiras?", vi la alegría en sus ojos mientras los llevaba a los míos. Ese momento se sintió tan íntimo y tierno que hizo que mi piel se erizara por la emoción. Él tiró de mis pantalones vaqueros de nuevo, haciendo que mis caderas hicieran contacto con las suyas.

"¿Qué esperabas que dijera?", mi voz era entrecortada, y aunque debería tener vergüenza de lo fácil que era con él, mantuve mis ojos fijos en él, con confianza.

Las finas líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos se arrugaron cuando él sonrió y me dio un beso lento en la esquina de mi boca. Ese contacto dulce hizo que mi estómago se revolviera por la anticipación. Esto era muy diferente a los días anteriores. Se sentía extraño estar ahí con nada menos que con Edward Cullen.

Antes de que me pudiera permitir reflexionar sobre lo absurdo de este momento, giré la cara hacia él y deslicé mi lengua entre sus labios inocentes.

"Mhh", él gimió deliciosamente en mi boca mientras golpeaba profundamente su lengua contra la mía y sus dedos me acercaban más todavía. "Tenemos que parar", gimió contra mi boca, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse.

"¿Por qué?", yo le dije petulante antes de capturar su boca con la mía de nuevo. Sí, definitivamente me había convertido en una verdadera chica loca y hambrienta, simplemente adicta a su boca y a su suave lengua.

Él se alejó con rapidez y se rió de mi expresión de asombro. "Sería muy embarazoso tener una erección en estos momentos".

Sus palabras me emocionaron hasta el extremo. Me encantaba que pudiera hacerle perder el control de esa manera.

Dejé caer mis manos de su cuello y las puse en torno a su cintura, tirando de él hacia mí mientras luego ponía mis manos sobre su culo y lo apretaba. Sus cejas se levantaron casi hasta su cabello en estado de shock.

"¿Más vergonzoso que esto?", le pregunté, tirando de la tela que lo cubría.

"Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta eso", él se carcajeó mientras las puntas de sus orejas se ponían de color rojo. Quería chuparlas.

Para agregar más injuria, pasé mis manos sobre su trasero una vez más, arañando suavemente con mis uñas su carne expuesta.

"Mierda", ahogó una risa y dio un paso deliberado hacia atrás, rompiendo todo contacto físico conmigo y dando un paso más allá. Sonreí en respuesta.

"¿Estás un poco descarada hoy, no?", bromeó con una sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros y me reí cuando vi la expresión de sorpresa de una señora mayor que pasaba por nuestro lado, con los ojos clavados en el culo de Edward.

"¿Hay gente mirando?", él me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida, notando mi distracción.

"No puedo decir que le culpe", le guiñé un ojo.

"¿Quieres ser follada en público, Bella?", jadeé ante su pregunta sucia y temblé por su mirada desafiante. La señora mayor nos miró boquiabiertos y tropezó delante de nosotros.

"No", me las arreglé para hablar.

"Entonces para con el guiño. Estás haciendo que sea imposible para mí alejarme", advirtió con una sonrisa diabólica. Ahora era mi turno de ruborizarme, e hice un trabajo estelar con ello, sintiendo todo el calor de camino hasta mi pecho.

"Todo esto ha sido idea tuya", señalé sus regiones más bajas una vez que me recuperé de sus palabras.

"Si hubiera sabido que no me perdonarías por el incidente con la madre de Vicky, te hubiera hecho esa confesión particular en un puto calcetín y no en mis vaqueros", su expresión se volvió amarga y me hizo doblarme de la risa.

Yo peleé para ganar el control, pero él se veía tan ridículo que tardé varios minutos en calmarme. Una vez que hube limpiado las lágrimas de mis ojos, lo encontré sonriendo de lado hacia mí.

"¿Me hubieras perdonado si la hubiera puesto en los calcetines?", preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Asentí con la cabeza, reprimiendo una nueva ola de risa.

"Será mejor que me vaya", suspiró y cogió mi mano. Yo di un paso hacia abajo y dejé que me tirara contra él, toda risa se olvidó por su proximidad.

"Hasta luego", susurró. Uno. Dos. Tres suaves besos sobre mis labios, y luego se fue.

"Nos vemos más tarde", suspiré, mirando cómo se iba. Dejé que mis ojos vagaran descaradamente sobre su cuerpo. Camiseta negra, calcetines negros y bóxers negros. Sin vaqueros. Sólo millas de piernas atléticas. Me estremecí cuando mis ojos se concentraron en su trasero perfecto.

"Deja de mirarme el culo", me dijo por encima de su hombro. Yo giré mi cabeza, mortificada, cuando Edward giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro y me dio un guiño de complicidad.

"¿Quieres ser follado en público?", le dije probablemente demasiado fuerte, porque la anciana que ya había hecho algo más de su camino se dio la vuelta y lanzó sus manos al aire antes de irse pisando fuerte y con disgusto.

Edward estaba abriendo la puerta en el momento en el que yo logré apartar los ojos de la pobre mujer.

"¿Te estás ofreciendo?", gritó de nuevo.

"Si sigues haciéndome guiños así, lo haré", repliqué valientemente, sintiéndome mucho menos segura de lo que sonaba.

"Ven a por ello, entonces", él abrió sus brazos como invitación.

Yo incliné mi cabeza y reduje los ojos.

"Tienes colada para hacer", señalé victoriosamente.

"Cobarde".

"Caliente", se rió a carcajadas, negando con la cabeza, y luego desapareció en su coche antes de salir del estacionamiento.

OoOoOoO

"Me encanta que hiciera eso", Alice suspiró soñadora mientras yo le contaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y de esta mañana, dejando de lado las partes íntimas, por supuesto. En estos momentos estábamos hablando del detalle de cada nota, como sólo las mujeres podían hacer.

Asentí con la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de mi vaso. Estábamos sentadas en una pequeña cafetería que solíamos frecuentar con regularidad antes de que la farsa con Edward empezara.

"Y el hecho de que él estuviera dispuesto a humillarse así...", ella se desvaneció, refiriéndose a la insistencia de Edward en usar sólo la ropa que yo hubiera recogido, dejándolo sin pantalones en nuestro viaje de regreso a Seattle.

"Creo que le divirtió más mi malestar que sentirse humillado", me reí suavemente y le di un último sorbo a mi té. "Ese hombre está muy seguro de sí mismo".

"Parece como si él tuviera razón de estarlo", Alice señaló con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me sonrojé y bajé los ojos a mis manos. Nunca me había sentido cómoda hablando de mi vida sexual con nadie, ni siquiera con Alice. Por otra parte, cuando yo todavía tenía una vida sexual, en realidad no había casi nada que discutir. Era embarazoso y agradable en el mejor de los casos.

"Wow", ella jadeó. "Es bueno, ¿eh?".

"Más o menos", murmuré y luché contra el impulso de sonreír como una idiota.

Oí sonar mi móvil en mi bolso y casi suspiré de alivio por la intrusión bienvenida.

**Ven a mí, cariño. - E**

Un cosquilleo cálido subió por mi espalda por sus órdenes sexys.

**Que exigente... * B ***

"¿Edward?", Alice me preguntó sabiéndolo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me mordí el labio inferior para evitar babear. Él estaba realmente provocando que yo montara un numerito. En primer lugar, me ruboricé, luego me reí, y ahora quería babear. Maldito sea.

**Exigente sería si te pidiera que te corrieras por mí... cosa que haré... pronto. – E**

Sentí el calor crecer en mis mejillas y desesperadamente intenté cubrir las pruebas con mi pelo. Sin embargo Alice fue demasiado rápida para mí.

"Definitivamente estáis enviándoos mensajes sexuales", Alice se rió sabiéndolo. "Está escrito en tu cara".

"Shh", fruncí el ceño con desaprobación pero me encontré a mí misma riéndome. Le mostré los mensajes y reí aún más fuerte cuando la vi visiblemente coloreada.

"Santa mierda", murmuró humildemente y miró fijamente delante de ella. "Tendré una conversación con Jasper esta noche".

"¿Qué debo decirle?", decidí ignorar su pequeña revelación. Todo se iba a ir abajo en el hogar Whitlock, eso era seguro.

"Dile que estás en ello", ella prácticamente gritó de emoción.

"No, pequeña pícara", la miré boquiabierta por la sorpresa. "Quiero jugar un poco con él".

"Pensaba que habíais terminado con vuestros juegos", Alice frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

"Y lo hemos hecho" - me defendí - "sólo quiero tomarle el pelo un poco. No hay nada malo en eso".

Alice se encogió de hombros. La chica no quería jugar.

**Estoy ocupada. * B ***

Estaba a punto de mostrarle a Alice mi respuesta cuando mi teléfono sonó de nuevo. Pequeño cabrón ansioso.

**¿Dónde estás? - E**

Sentí mi cuerpo vibrar por la emoción y luego tuve una ligera molestia. No estaba completamente segura de si me gustaba a dónde iba esto. Me gustaba el Edward exigente, pero tenía mis límites.

**He salido con Alice. Ya sabías eso... * B ***

Mi afán de ser juguetona se me escapó mientras fruncía el ceño.

**Deshazte de ella. - E**

Y ahora estaba cabreada.

"Oops", oí comentar a Alice con timidez. "¿Ha pasado algo?".

"Nada importante", me encogí de hombros con indiferencia, no quería hacer de esto un gran problema. El hecho de que me resultara difícil aceptar órdenes no era nada nuevo. Mi afán de deshacerme de mi mejor amiga para un revolcón en el heno era inexistente.

**No. Eso es grosero, Edward. Deja de ser un cara culo. * B ***

**¿Estás enfadada ahora? ¿En serio? - E**

Casi pude saborear la exasperación en sus palabras y me mordí la lengua.

**Molesta. * B ***

**Lo que se traduce en enfado, en lo que a ti se refiere. - E**

Y ahora estaba furiosa, en parte porque él tenía razón y en parte porque tenía las pelotas para decírmelo.

**Vete a la mierda. * B ***

Me tragué la amargura ardiendo en mi garganta y eché mi teléfono en mi bolso. Jodiéndolo.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Todo está bien", le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa y luché para centrar mis pensamientos. No iba a permitir que la actitud agria de Edward echara a perder mi tiempo con Alice.

Oí mi teléfono sonar una y otra vez, pero decidí ignorarlo.

Alice se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, eligiendo en su lugar hablar de las reformas que estaban haciendo en su nuevo hogar.

"Entonces", Alice empezó después de que nuestras conversaciones se terminaran. "¿Qué pasa ahora?".

"¿Qué quieres decir?", le pregunté confundida después de tragarme un trozo de pastel de nueces.

"Entre tú y Edward", se encogió de hombros, obviamente tratando de iluminar la conversación. "¿Estáis saliendo? ¿Estáis follando como amigos? ¿Cuál es el tema?".

Contemplé sus preguntas por un momento y me di cuenta de que no tenía absolutamente ni idea de lo que éramos. Después de nuestros últimos menajes, yo ni siquiera creía que pudiera pensarlo.

"No lo sé", le contesté con honestidad, porque realmente no lo sabía. "Apenas tenemos confianza el uno con el otro. Todavía tenemos un largo camino para llegar a eso".

"¿Así que sólo vas a seguir la corriente?", Alice me preguntó por la sorpresa.

"Sí", me encogí de hombros. "Creo que sí".

"¿Por qué, Bella Swan?", ella se rió encantada. "¡Qué moderna te has vuelto!".

"Cállate", me reí. Ciertamente podía entender su impacto. Este no era el tipo de acuerdo que yo habría firmado hacía apenas un mes. Yo nunca renunciaría al control… nunca. No sin saber dónde podrían ir a parar las cosas y cómo llegar a ellas, eso era muy poco característico de mí. Edward realmente me echaba a perder un poco. Cuando no estaba siendo un estúpido, por supuesto.

Hablamos durante un par de horas, riendo y charlando como siempre hacíamos. Pagamos la cuenta y recogimos nuestras cosas una vez que el sol se puso.

Me puse mi abrigo cuando nos acercamos a la puerta de la cafetería y salí después de Alice.

Yo la seguía cuando ella de repente se paró.

"Santa mierda", la oí respirar.

"¿Qué?", seguí su mano, confundida, mientras ella apuntaba a nuestra derecha.

Allí de pie, en la misma posición de esta mañana, sólo que cubierto con más ropa, estaba Edward. Estaba apoyado contra un coche desconocido, con su camisa remangada hasta los codos, sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, y sus piernas cruzadas en sus tobillos.

Mi boca se secó cuando levanté mis ojos hasta los suyos. Pude sentir la intensidad de su mirada, incluso desde donde yo estaba parada, bastante lejos de él. Su rostro no era hostil. Era... ¿pensativo? Sentí como si estuviera quemándome hasta la última pieza de ropa de mi cuerpo. De hecho lo estaba haciendo.

"Bueno, yo…", Alice balbuceó a mi lado. "Supongo que me voy", ella señaló torpemente la dirección donde estaba su coche, que era la dirección opuesta a donde él estaba parado.

"¿Cómo -", parecía que Edward era capaz de dejar sin palabras a dos mujeres a la vez.

"Jasper", Alice suspiró y me apretó la mano antes de retroceder. "Hablaremos más tarde".

Yo asentí con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Edward, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

"Hablaré con Jasper esta noche", todavía oí murmurar a Alice mientras se alejaba.

"Adiós, Alice", Edward le dijo. Yo vagamente oí su respuesta, ya que el rasgueo de la sangre a través de mis oídos me había dejado sorda y muda.

Edward sonrió, pasando sus ojos a lo largo de mi cuerpo, sólo para volver a mi cara con hambre renovada. Sacó su mano del bolsillo y movió su dedo en un gesto de 'ven aquí'. Tan jodidamente caliente.

No me moví, porque, ungh... mis rodillas no eran capaces de llevar adelante a mis piernas temblorosas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward?", puse mi mano en mi cadera con exasperación. No me gustaba el hecho de que él me siguiera la pista. ¿Posesivo? Inaceptable.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó con mi resistencia, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de considerar mis opciones, él se apartó del lado del coche. Dio un paso hacia adelante, y de forma automática, yo di uno paso atrás. Era nuestra costumbre jugar al gato y al ratón. Quería tener miedo del calor en sus ojos, pero también quería correr hacia él.

Él dio otro paso adelante y yo otro para atrás, y entonces sentí el marco de la puerta de la cafetería contra mi espalda y comencé a entrar en pánico.

"Deja esto", gruñí mientras mis manos se extendían detrás de mí para no perder el equilibrio.

La sonrisa tirando de la exuberante boca de Edward se intensificó aún más una vez que se dio cuenta de mi situación.

Sin más contemplación, decidí huir, esperando que me cogiera y también rezando para que no lo hiciera.

"Bella", le oí gruñí, y entonces él me cogió y me puso contra la puerta.

"¿Qué-", empecé a protestar, pero fui cortada por unos labios hambrientos, fusionados desesperadamente con los míos.

Mi sorpresa sólo duró un segundo antes de levantar los brazos y abrazarlos alrededor de su cintura, abriendo mi boca por la intromisión bienvenida. Quería estar enfadada, sabía que debería estarlo, pero parecía que no podía encontrarme a mí misma como para acusarle.

¿Habíais sido besadas por sus labios? ¿Habíais experimentado que su lengua tocara la vuestra y se enroscara? ¿No? Pues a callar.

Edward respondió con un gruñido y me llenó la boca con su lengua. Él me empujó de nuevo contra la puerta, con una mano detrás de mi cabeza, inclinándola hacia la derecha, y la otra aún en el codo donde inicialmente me había cogido.

Nunca sería capaz de resistirme a este hombre.

Sentí su beso por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pies. Mis manos se aferraron a su camisa y finalmente hicieron su camino hacia abajo, donde estaban sus músculos lisos y firmes. ¿Cómo iba a describir el profundo anhelo y deseo que aparecía en mí cada vez que mis manos se deslizaban sobre su piel?

Estaba envuelta por su olor, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerle a él y sin sentir nada ni a nadie a nuestro alrededor, hasta que oí un carraspeo.

Me congelé en los brazos de Edward, alejé mis labios de los suyos y con frialdad volví la cara en la dirección de la intrusión.

Parpadeé profundamente, dándome cuenta de que Edward se había unido a mí al mirar a la mujer mayor. La misma mujer que nos había visto esta mañana fuera de mi apartamento.

Sus labios estaban fruncidos y su ceño se encontraba profundamente incrustado entre sus cejas.

Mis mejillas inmediatamente se encendieron mientras me tropezaba hacia un lado, llevando a Edward conmigo, con el fin de hacer espacio para que entrara en la cafetería. Ella nos dio una última mirada, chasqueó su lengua, y luego pasó a través de las puertas.

Yo dejé caer mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward por la vergüenza y me reí hasta que mis costados me dolieron.

Esa pobre abuela debería pensar que éramos unos pervertidos sexuales.

"¿La conoces?", Edward se rió, confundido.

"No", negué con la cabeza en su hombro antes de retroceder para mirarlo.

Él estaba sonriendo y enseñando todos sus dientes, y estaba caliente. Quise cubrir su atracción sexual y me acurruqué en su calor.

"Siento haber sido un idiota antes", se disculpó después de un momento, moviendo sus manos hasta mis brazos y tocándolos lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?", le pregunté en voz baja, tratando de calmar a mi reina interior.

"¿Tal vez más tarde?", él dijo tímidamente.

"Está bien", le concedí. "Sólo necesito que sepas que no me gusta que me digan qué hacer".

"Como si no lo supiera ya", bromeó con sarcasmo.

"Tengo la mente clara como para decirte otra vez que te vayas a la mierda", dije inexpresiva.

Eso provocó que Edward se riera y que los lados de mi boca temblaran.

"Dime que te folle en su lugar, y yo podría escucharte esta vez", susurró con complicidad y colocó sus manos en un lado de mi cara, empujando mi pelo sobre mi hombro con ternura, antes acariciar mi cuello con sus manos, frotando círculos con su pulgar bajo mi mandíbula.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?", murmuró mientras sus ojos se centraban en mi boca, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara.

"Por supuesto", sonreí débilmente, tratando de recuperar algo de control.

Sin mucha fanfarronería, se giró y luego dobló las rodillas para ponerse en cuclillas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", yo fruncí el ceño, confundida, riendo ligeramente por su ridícula pose.

"Darte un paseo", respondió como si fuera la conclusión más evidente.

"¿Poniéndote así?"

"Mira a tu alrededor, Bella", se rió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para enderezarse. "Este lugar está a tres manzanas de mi apartamento".

"Vale", respondí y luego salté sobre su espalda sin previo aviso.

"Mierda", Edward se rió mientras se tropezaba un poco hacia adelante. Se enderezó y puso sus manos por debajo de mi culo para asegurarme a él con fuerza.

"Podrías abrazarme por debajo mis rodillas, ya sabes", comenté secamente.

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?", se rió y comenzó su camino hacia su apartamento, llevándome en su espalda sin esfuerzo. Yo le abracé con fuerza alrededor del cuello, disfrutando de la solidez de su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Entonces", le susurré contra su cuello, chasqueando la lengua contra su piel, encantada con la manera en la que el pulso de Edward se duplicaba contra mi boca. "¿Qué vamos a hacer en tu apartamento?".

"Bueno" - respondió sin vacilar - "allí tendrás que montar a este semental".

"¿No hay fin para tu vulgaridad, verdad?", me reí, pero al mismo tiempo quise poder apretar los muslos para aliviar el dolor causado por sus palabras.

"Me parece que no", se encogió de hombros, haciendo que me moviera contra él.

"Bien, entonces", murmuré, pasando mis manos sobre su pecho cubierto por su camiseta y luego me detuve para apretar sus pezones. "Vamos".

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo veis la relación que tienen después de contarse todas las verdades? Que monos ^^**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe, Lo farfan, Mia´s, Eleonora328, angi cullen, Clau Vale, Amorgen Lestrange, Pattworld, The Princess of the Dark, CasbabySwan, Negriithaah, ela fordyce, CrissYmell, BellaEdwardRobsten, SharinPattinson, Yekitab, Pan Cullen, julieta rendon, LauriCullen, PaOPattzZ.**


	25. La escena del baño

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo otro capitulo que es bastante hot, lo que hay entre paréntesis es un escena que se cuenta por partes durante el capitulo, no un sueño, eh ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – La escena de****l baño**

**Primero la retuerces...**

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

_Ella no respondió. Sólo levantó una ceja delicada, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, asegurándose de cerrarla._

_"Señorita Swan", me reí entre dientes nerviosamente mientras mis ojos se movían alrededor del baño en el que ella acababa de meterme. "Estamos en el baño de hombres, en el trabajo...", dejé la frase sin terminar cuando me di la vuelta y ella me estaba dando una sonrisa descarada._

_Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba siendo empujado por los hombros hasta que mi culo golpeó el asiento del inodoro. Miré hacia ella con una expresión atónita._

_¿Iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer?_

_Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, dándome una vista espectacular de su jodido escote, muy bien cubierto por una seda de color crema._

_"¿Puedes estarte tranquilo, Edward?", ella susurró en mi oído, causando al instante que mi polla hiperactiva se moviera debajo de la cremallera de mis pantalones._

_"Yo no-", me ahogué como un maricón de mierda._

_Honestamente, no podría decir lo que pasó por mi mente en ese momento, sobre todo porque toda la sangre de mi cerebro había viajado al sur._

_"¿Y bien?", ella se alejó, apartándome del calor de su delicioso cuerpo y de ese maldito olor suyo que hacía que el 'Ojo que todo lo ve' dentro de mis pantalones se levantara. "¿Puedes o no puedes estar tranquilo?"._

_"Creo que puedo", asentí con la cabeza con impaciencia._

_"No es suficiente", suspiró dramáticamente y se dio la vuelta._

_"No, no", balbuceé desesperadamente. "Yo puedo. Estoy seguro de que puedo estar tranquilo", quería golpearme por sonar tan patético, pero mierda, yo era un hombre y amaba las mamadas._

_Bella giró la cabeza y me miró sobre su hombro por un momento. Traté de convencerla con mis ojos de que iba a ser un buen chico._

_"Muy bien, señor Cullen", ella se volvió hacia mí por completo antes darme una pequeña y atractiva sonrisa. Se puso entre mis piernas, separándome más las rodillas. Yo las separé porque estaba encendido como la mierda y jadeando como un perro deshidratado._

_Cuando Bella se agarró de mis muslos para descender hasta mis rodillas, me sentí como si me fuera a desmayar. Estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en los míos mientras pasaba sus uñas sobre mis muslos, en dirección a la Tierra Prometida. No pude arrancar mi mirada de la de ella. Estaba encantado y poseído._

_"Quítate el cinturón, Sr. Cullen", ella susurró con voz ronca mientras su dedo índice pasaba a lo largo de mi muy necesitada y prominente erección. Me estremecí y lo hice para eliminar la presión del cuero alrededor de mi cintura. "¿Conoces el alfabeto, Edward?"._

_Yo fruncí el ceño, confundido mientras quitaba mis manos de mi cinturón desabrochado._

_"S-sí", le siseé mientras ella bajaba mi cremallera lentamente, los nudillos de su mano rozaban mi necesidad._

_"Te vas a correr antes de llegar a la Z", me informó con indiferencia, buscando en mis bóxers para sacar mi polla._

_Jadeé tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación de su cálida mano agarrándome justo ahí._

_"No es una petición", ella susurró de nuevo, dándole a mi polla palpitante un solo estirón._

_Yo asentí con la cabeza y tragué grueso mientras su mano se retorcía deliciosamente en la cabeza._

_Detuvo sus movimientos lo suficiente como para que yo dejara caer mi mirada inquisitiva sobre ella._

_"Comenzamos entonces", instruyó, mordiéndose el labio inferior para detener probablemente la risita que podía ver detrás de sus ojos risueños._

_Le sonreí, lo que hizo que sus ojos se nublaran un poco. Sí, todavía la tenía._

_"A-", descendió._

_"Joder", grité y me obligué a mí mismo a no avergonzarme al correrme de inmediato. Tenía que demostrarle que yo sabía el alfabeto, ¿no?_

_"B-", ascendió._

OoOoOoO

Doblé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta. Bella Swan estaba inclinada, poniéndose sus bragas, tenía que ser la mejor vista de esta mañana. Mis ojos se enfocaron en los pequeños hoyuelos de su espalda, justo por encima de ese culo pecador, mientras ella se enderezaba y llegaba hasta detrás de ella para abrocharse el sujetador.

Una mujer jodidamente caliente.

No me sorprendió encontrarla despierta y fuera de la cama. Todavía era una noche cerrada, pero conociendo a la señorita Swan, ella querría conseguir adelantar el trabajo después de haberlo perdido ayer.

Quería salir de la cama para ir a mear, pero mejor no me movería o me perdería el espectáculo.

Sonreí mientras ella se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, ajustando su sujetador para obtener la máxima cantidad de escote. Las mujeres eran unas jodidas y fascinantes criaturas.

Empujé la puerta sigilosamente y me dirigí hacia ella.

Ella saltó cuando hundí mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y luego tembló ligeramente. Sí, su piel sobre mi piel siempre se sentía jodidamente genial.

"Buenos días", le susurré al lado de su oído mientras mis manos viajaban a lo largo de su cintura, una dirigiéndose hacia arriba, y la otra en la dirección opuesta.

Metí los dedos de mi mano izquierda debajo de sus bragas y los dedos de la derecha dentro de su sujetador, ahuecando completamente ambos lugares. El corazón le golpeó estruendosamente por debajo de la palma de mi mano derecha mientras su centró tembló contra mi izquierda. Jodidamente fantástico.

"Buenos días", se atragantó mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás contra mi pecho, cayendo luego hacia un lado para concederme acceso a la piel lechosa de su cuello.

"Te has levantado temprano", murmuré entre besos húmedos y con mis dedos acariciándola.

"Mhh", gimió ella, distraída, empujando sus caderas más contra mi mano. Yo correspondí al sumergir el dedo medio entre sus pliegues. "Edward-"

"¿Bella?", me reí entre dientes contra su espalda mientras su respiración se volvía errática. Bella Swan era sensible en todos los sentidos, sexual, emocional y agresivamente.

"Tengo que irme", sonó poco convencida, y por lo tanto, no dejé de frotar mis dedos en círculos sobre su pezón y su clítoris.

"Son apenas las cinco", yo respondí con pereza, chupando suavemente la piel debajo de su cuello. La marqué allí la última noche cuando me montó. Ella lo hizo con tanta fuerza que cuando finalmente me corrí con un sollozo embarazosamente largo, tuve que luchar contra el impulso de correr por mi apartamento, agitar los brazos por la alegría o acurrucarme en posición fetal, meciéndome en señal de rendición. Al final, decidí levantarla de mi sofá y depositar nuestros dos cuerpos saciados en mi cama. El sueño vino rápido para los dos.

"Todavía tengo que llegar a casa para ducharme y vestirme para el trabajo", suspiró a regañadientes.

Asentí con la cabeza contra su cuello, dándole un último beso en su mandíbula y sacando mis manos de sus recintos cálidos. Con un golpe juguetón en su nalga caminé de regreso a mi cama y caí sin contemplaciones. Todavía tenía algo de sueño, iba a ser un mono de mierda si no dormía.

Con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza y los tobillos cruzados, la miré descaradamente.

Ella arqueó una ceja, y yo respondí con una mirada de 'no me has dejado detenerte'.

"¿Vas a volver a dormir?", finalmente preguntó, con la ceja todavía arqueada.

"¿No te gustaría que lo hiciera?"

"No", resopló y se inclinó para recoger sus pantalones vaqueros y darme una maravillosa vista de sus tetas.

"Comprensible", admití con una sonrisa. "Quiero decir, debes ser la mujer más sexualmente satisfecha en Seattle en estos momentos".

Eso hizo que ella se riera y que yo transformara automáticamente mi sonrisa en una carcajada. Su risa era putamente contagiosa.

"Yo no sé nada de eso", se encogió de hombros, los diablos jugaban en las oscuras profundidades de sus ojos. "No me he tocado en las últimas veinticuatro horas", ella soltó su pequeña broma con un guiño, haciendo que mi polla expuesta - sí, estaba desnudo – se levantara de nuevo.

"Podríamos cambiar eso", yo arrastré las palabras perezosamente, mis ojos se centraron en sus manos mientras ella se abrochaba sus vaqueros.

"Creo que ya hemos demostrado que no eres un buen chico", se rió otra vez mientras se ponía su camisa sobre su cabeza.

Esas palabras me hicieron recordar a Bella tocándose su centro en la cabaña de Jasper la noche que follamos por primera vez. Lo siento si mi referencia a nuestra 'primera vez' había sonado primitiva, pero esas fueron las palabras de vuestro Sr Brad Pitt en Leyendas de pasión: 'Yo recomiendo follar'.

"Sé lo que estás pensando", ella rodó los ojos, pero pude ver el inicio de su rubor delator.

"¿Soy tan obvio?", me reí entre dientes con voz entrecortada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y luego se lamió el labio inferior.

"¿Puedo usar rápidamente tu cuarto de baño?", preguntó después de aclararse la garganta.

"No tienes que preguntarlo", sonreí y la vi salir de la habitación a toda prisa.

Yo me pasé ambas manos por el pelo, incapaz de detener la sonrisa en mi rostro cada vez más amplia. Bella Swan hacía que yo diera vueltas. Me encantaría soltar un monólogo detallado de mis pensamientos y sentimientos después de lo que sucedió en la cabaña, lo que sentía por Bella, qué era exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo en este momento, pero, honestamente, así no era como yo funcionaba. De hecho, así no funcionaban la mayoría de los hombres.

Éramos gente sencilla. Nosotros pensábamos, pero simplemente no pensábamos demasiado. Nosotros no repetíamos todas las conversaciones, ni contemplábamos el significado de cada palabra o caricia. Vivíamos el momento y luego decidíamos, en función de la variables, si queríamos repetir dicho momento.

Los hombres no teníamos emociones.

"Está bien", Bella suspiró una vez que entró en la habitación de nuevo. "Me voy".

"¿No hay beso de despedida?", bromeé, sabiendo que probablemente la iba a hacer sentir incómoda. Oh, cómo me gustaba hacer que mi chica se retorciera.

Bella no me defraudó cuando sus manos se retorcieron juntas nerviosamente.

"¿Te has cepillado los dientes?", me preguntó con una mueca, haciéndome reír con ganas.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, porque lo había hecho.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho si te vas a dormir?", ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

"Me gusta estar preparado".

"¿O ser presuntuoso?", ella dijo tímidamente.

Yo me encogí de hombros y le di una mirada. Vi su determinación desmoronándose bajo mi mirada antes de tomar las medidas necesarias para acercarse a mí, se dobló lentamente hasta que su boca estuvo a escasos centímetros de la mía y luego plantó delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos.

Respiré profundamente por la nariz y me preparé para profundizar el beso, pero ella se alejó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

"Realmente tengo que irme", murmuró con la cara todavía cerca de la mía, sus ojos estaban centrados en mi boca hambrienta.

Yo no dije nada, sólo miré la belleza de mierda que era Bella Swan y traté de mantener mi nivel de respiración.

"Adiós", susurró y se giró para alejarse.

Luché contra la punzada en el pecho que se hizo más fuerte mientras ella retiraba su figura y por último desaparecía de mi vista.

"Adiós", le susurré como un gatito y me arrastré las manos sobre la cara con frustración. Estaba total y completamente jodido.

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y cerrar el ojo un rato cuando oí los pasos frenéticos de los tacones de Bella regresar a mi habitación.

Me giré justo a tiempo para ver cómo su cuerpo se acercaba, se lanzaba sobre mí y reclamaba desesperadamente mi boca.

No dudé en tirar de ella e inclinarla sobre mi regazo hasta que su espalda golpeó la cama, la empujé contra el colchón mientras yo devoraba su boca con un gemido.

Su lengua se deslizó sobre la mía como la seda, y yo me arqueé con el beso, pasando una mano febrilmente sobre su pecho cubierto y otra sobre la base de su cuello.

La desesperación de nuestras bocas cedió suavemente. Podría besar a esta mujer siempre.

"Será mejor que te vayas antes de que te eche un polvo de despedida, cariño", le advertí mientras me alejaba un poco, recuperando el aliento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, aparentemente sorprendida por su comportamiento.

Yo sonreí y planté pequeños besos alrededor del contorno de su boca, disfrutando de los dulces suspiros que escapaban de sus labios.

"¿Alguna vez me cansaré de besarte?", preguntó en voz baja.

"Joder, espero que no", me reí y me enderecé, llevándola conmigo, pero manteniéndola de lado en mi regazo.

Mi pene totalmente erecto se intercaló entre mi abdomen y su cadera, y necesité de cada pedacito de mi autocontrol para no empujar.

"Te veré en la oficina", murmuró mientras sus uñas rozaban la barba en mi mandíbula, haciendo que yo me inclinara por reflejo.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar mi voz mientras sus ojos estaban en los míos. Ella me estaba mirando. Era desconcertante y jodidamente espectacular, y estaba muerto de miedo y me sentía más valiente que nunca, todo a la vez.

Allí hubo un momento de descuido emocional.

Ella acercó su cabeza a la mía otra vez, besando mis labios y dándole a mi lengua un golpe final antes de deslizarse de mi regazo y salir de mis brazos. Yo la miré boquiabierto mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta antes de detenerse para girarse hacia mí.

"¿Y?", preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí", asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Ese ha sido un apropiado beso de despedida".

Ella sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y luego se fue.

Me tomé un momento para mirar a mi polla levantada, mirándome acusadora.

"No me mires así", suspiré con exasperación, me giré a un lado y traté de conciliar el sueño.

OoOoOoO

**Luego la lames…**

_"Jodida G-", yo grité desesperadamente mientras la lengua de Bella corría a lo largo de mi polla._

_"Shh...", ella sopló contra mi piel delicada._

_"Bella, cariño, eres... no puedo... Ungh...", sentí que mis dedos de los pies se encrespaban mientras los de las manos se clavaban en las paredes de madera del baño. A ese ritmo, Bella me haría correrme antes de llegar a la letra M. M de más. M de mía._

_"Hhhh-", dije a través de los dientes apretados mientras los de ella raspaban ligeramente mi longitud._

_"¿Edward? ¿Amigo, eres tú?", mis muslos se apretaron en estado de shock cuando oí la voz de Erick Yorkie en el otro lado de la puerta. Bella sólo sonrió y sumergió bruscamente su boca sobre mi polla._

_"Joderrrrr-"_

_"¿Edward?". Que te jodan, amigo._

_"Hey, Yorkie", me ahogué, apretando los ojos cerrados con la visión de Bella entre mis rodillas, haciendo lo que estaba haciendo._

_Sentí la vibración de su risa cuando ella se detuvo y se sumergió de nuevo. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando traté de mirarla acusadoramente._

_"¿Estás bien, amigo?", escuché débilmente la voz de Yorkie en el fondo._

_"Sí", gemí cuando Bella arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza. Yo grité cuando la sentí pellizcando mi muslo, dándome una mirada de advertencia, la cual parecía casi ridícula teniendo en cuenta que una parte de mi anatomía estaba apoyada entre sus labios._

_"Yo-", dije con petulancia y sentí sus labios apretarse alrededor de mí en su intento de controlar su risa, haciendo que mi puño golpeara la pared por reflejo._

_"No suenas demasiado bien para mí". Maldito bastardo entrometido._

_"He comido algo en mal estado", solté la mejor excusa para los ruidos ridículos que estaba haciendo._

_"Suena como si fuera eso", sonó casi simpático. Si él supiera…_

_"J-", grité en voz baja mientras Bella seguía sus cuidados entre mis piernas, haciendo que mi abdomen temblara._

_"Bueno, te voy a dejar, tío", Yorkie finalmente decidió marcharse. Yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás en parte por alivio y en parte por a las abrumadoras sensaciones construyéndose en mis partes bajas._

_Estaba a punto de decirle que lo vería más tarde cuando Bella decidió que era hora de ir hacia mis pelotas. Mi cabeza se movió bruscamente hacia arriba a medida que las tiraba entre sus dedos, tocándolas mientras las subía y la volvía a bajar._

_"K", yo prácticamente grité cuando apretó mis pelotas, preparándolas para su lanzamiento inminente._

_"'Vale, hombre", Eric se rió al retirarse. "No quisiera estar cerca cuando vomites",_

_"Buena idea", yo gemí, sintiendo las familiares sensaciones de hormigueo pasando a través de mis piernas antes de llegar al centro de mi polla._

_"L-", jadeé una vez que escuché la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrarse detrás de Yorkie._

_"Mmmm..."_

OoOoOoO

"Buenos días, Edward".

"Buenos días, Jessica", sonreí al saludar a Jessica mientras entraba conmigo. Esta mañana me sentía en la cima del mundo, la ironía de que Bella fuera la causa de mi buen estado de ánimo, no pasaba desapercibida. En el pasado, solía tener el efecto contrario. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?", indagó mientras yo me dirigía hacia mi cubículo.

"Tengo una carga de trabajo de mierda para ponerme al día", le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. En parte era cierto. La otra parte era que estaba deseando absolutamente ver a Bella, incluso si sólo era desde mi cubículo. Mi mente comenzó a vagar a lo que podría estar llevando hoy. Su pelo estaría definitivamente suelto, decidí con una sonrisa satisfactoria, ya que ella probablemente iba a tratar de ocultar la evidencia de mis dientes en su cuello.

"Oh, sí, por supuesto", respondió dulcemente Jessica. Demasiado dulce. La miré de reojo. "Tú y la señorita Swan no estabais en la oficina ayer".

"Cierto", le respondí, cansado por su insistencia. "Estuvimos trabajando en mi libro".

"Sí", ella apoyó sus brazos en la partición de mi cubículo mientras yo me ponía detrás de mi escritorio. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar a la oficina de Bella, cauteloso de que Jessica me viera. "Hablando de eso. Tengo que decirte" - hizo una pausa y luego me ofreció una sonrisa falsa - "que estoy sorprendida de que decidieras quedarte con ella, después de nuestra última conversación...", ella soltó la frase sugestivamente.

"Sí", me aclaré la garganta incómodamente y caí en mi silla con un golpe. "Ella ha estado haciendo un trabajo realmente bueno con ello".

"¿Y estás de acuerdo con que sea tu editora incluso después de que planeara cómo conseguir tu manuscrito la primera?", sentí que me ponía caliente debajo del cuello.

"Sí, bueno", me encogí de hombros, tratando de poner luz a la situación, a pesar de que Jessica se parecía a una serpiente de cascabel en este mismo momento. Me sorprendí por el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Sólo unas semanas atrás yo pensaba que Bella era la amenaza real, pero parecía que ella había estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo acerca de Jessica Stanley.

"Es tu elección, por supuesto", ella asintió distraídamente.

"Lo es, ¿verdad?", le dije sin expresión. Ya había tenido suficiente de esta conversación. Podía entender por qué Jessica estaba molesta, pero a decir verdad, la elección del editor de mi libro siempre había sido mía, así que a la mierda.

"Bueno", dijo riéndose alegremente. "Entonces supongo que eso lo resuelve".

"Supongo que sí", le dije con una dulce sonrisa de las mías antes de volver mi atención a mi ordenador.

"¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?", ella era jodidamente incorregible.

"Tal vez", murmuré, fingiendo que ponía toda mi atención en mi protector de pantalla con la esperanza de que ella lo pillara.

Lo hizo, porque cuando miré de nuevo, se había ido, y Bella estaba de pie en la puerta de su oficina, mirándome con suspicacia. Tacones negros, falda lápiz y una blusa de seda.

Joder.

Ella estoicamente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con un gesto de 'traer tu culo aquí', antes de entrar de vuelta en su oficina.

Yo suspiré, sintiendo los restos de mi buen humor desvanecerse mientras caminaba al foso de los leones.

"Cierra la puerta detrás de ti", indicó sin levantar la vista de su portátil. Hice lo que me dijo, porque aquí, en esta oficina, no éramos Bella y Edward, cariño o azúcar, no, éramos el Sr. Cullen y la señorita Swan. Ella era mi puta jefa, y yo no era su puto amante.

"¿Quieres algo?", pregunté bruscamente. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó, y yo estuve fascinado una vez más con la forma en la que era capaz de separar su vida personal de la profesional.

"Toma asiento, Sr. Cullen", su voz era tenue, ni rastro de la mujer jadeante que había salido de mi cama esta mañana.

Tomé asiento, porque yo era un jodido buen chico.

"¿Qué quería la señorita Stanley?", ella me preguntó de manera uniforme, manteniendo sus ojos apartados de los míos.

"Quería saber por qué sigues siendo la editora de mi libro", le admití, porque prometimos no decirnos más mentiras.

"¿Y qué le has dicho?", oí un ligero temblor en su voz, lo que me sorprendió. ¿Bella estaba tratando de no llorar?

"Le he dicho que estabas haciendo un gran trabajo y que te iba a mantener como mi editora", le respondí con cuidado. "No con esas palabras exactas, pero algo por el estilo", bajé los ojos a mis zapatos, sintiéndome como un colegial siendo regañado por el director.

Oí un ruido tenue, lo que hizo que mis ojos se fueran hacia ella, y lo que vi allí no fue ira o tristeza o la fría indiferencia habitual que había llegado a asociar con Bella Swan cuando ella estaba en el trabajo. Oh diablos no. Lo que vi era una mujer que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, luchando para no estallar en carcajadas.

"Deberías haber visto tu cara", ella finalmente jadeó, poniéndose la mano en su boca para ahogar la risa.

Me quedé mirándola, estupefacto. Había sido engañado.

"No has jugado limpio", me quejé con petulancia, lo que sólo hizo que Bella se riera aún más fuerte.

Yo le sonreí tímidamente y solté el aliento que había estado reteniendo, mi buen humor de esta mañana había sido reemplazado por angustia.

"No he podido resistirme", Bella se encogió de hombros después de tomarse un momento para recobrar la compostura.

"Bruja", sonreí.

"Quieres a esta bruja", ella evaluó correctamente.

"Sí", sonreí, amando la forma en la que sus mejillas se sonrojaban bajo mi atención.

"La razón por la que te he llamado-"

"¿Para hacerme sudar?", la interrumpí.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero esa sonrisa hermosa iluminó su deliciosa boca una vez más.

"Era para preguntarte si ibas a quedarte en mi casa esta noche".

"Claro", me encogí de hombros.

"Bien", ella asintió con la cabeza. "Me siento mal por no ver a mis padres todo lo que quisiera".

"Claro".

"¿Por qué estás tan de acuerdo en todo hoy?", se burló ella, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

"Bueno, alguien me dio un increíble beso esta mañana. En realidad eso es todo en lo que he estado pensando", instintivamente me incliné hacia delante, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas.

"¿Sí?", la voz de Bella se redujo a un ronroneo sensual.

Tragué saliva espesa y asentí con la cabeza, centrando mi atención en los labios entreabiertos de Bella.

"A este ritmo es posible que consigas otro más temprano que tarde". Sí, por favor.

"¿Sí?", le lancé sus palabras.

"Mhmh", ella asintió con la cabeza, lamiendo sus labios lentamente, haciendo que yo hiciera instintivamente lo mismo. "Pero primero tienes que hacer algo por mí".

"Cualquier cosa", gemí, alejando mis ojos de su boca.

"Por favor, envía las invitaciones de la comida a los destinatarios de la lista", ella me dio un pedazo de papel, haciendo que me centrara un poco.

Parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de recuperar mi concentración después de su abrupto cambio de tema y su comportamiento. Mis ojos se redujeron hacia la hoja de papel, y luego los levanté hasta los suyos, sólo para recibir un pequeño y tímido guiño.

"Ya te he enviado la invitación a ti, así que asegúrate de que todo el mundo de esa lista" - golpeó un dedo cuidadosamente contra el papel - "la reciba".

Mi mente cambió mientras la sangre acumulada en mi polla lentamente comenzaba a hacer su camino de regreso a mi cerebro.

"Toc toc, Sr. Cullen".

OoOoOoO

**Y entonces la rematas...**

_"Voy a correrme... Bella", jadeé, tirando de su cabello, advirtiéndole que si no se movía iba a tener proteína para todo el día._

_Ni siquiera se movió. Simplemente metió la boca más abajo en mi polla, haciendo que la cabeza golpeara la parte posterior de su garganta, y luego, se acabó. Me corrí, larga, dura y ruidosamente._

_"Joder, me corro. Santa mierdaaa..."_

_Me sacudí a su alrededor, con las palmas contra la pared a cada lado de nosotros y las piernas temblando espasmódicamente mientras mis ojos se cerraban._

_Después de que mi orgasmo pasara a través de mi cuerpo, dejándome débil y sin aliento, por fin abrí los ojos y los bajé hasta Bella._

_Ella se parecía a una ardilla, con las mejillas hinchadas en su máxima capacidad y con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que la señorita Swan no había tragado. Levanté mi culo de mis rodillas temblorosas y tire de la tapa del inodoro para abrirla. Bella se tambaleó hacia adelante entre mis piernas y escupió en el inodoro el resultado de su pequeño juego antes de tirarse hacia atrás._

_Me dejé caer hacia abajo, incapaz de soportar las piernas mucho más, y me desplomé contra la pared, pasándome las manos por el pelo una y otra vez._

_"Te dije que conseguiría que te corrieras", Bella murmuró suavemente desde su posición en el suelo._

_Yo abrí los ojos perezosamente con las manos todavía pegadas en mi pelo y le di una sonrisa ladeada._

_"¿Es eso lo que tú llamas 'conseguir'?"_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo muy jodidamente satisfecha de sí misma._

_"Bueno, entonces" - yo suspiré, dejando caer mis manos hasta mis pantalones en un intento de cubrirme - "considéralo hecho"._

OoOoOoO

Estaba profundamente metido en el trabajo, luchando para ponerme al día con el trabajo atrasado causado por nuestro fin de semana largo e improvisado. Por no hablar de la tarea adicional de enviar las invitaciones que Bella tan amablemente me había mandado. Tenía una lista de nombres a los que enviárselas, lo que Bella no mencionó era que no teníamos las direcciones de correo electrónico de todos los invitados. Después de casi un centenar de llamadas telefónicas, por fin fui capaz de enviarlas. Estaba agitado por decir lo menos.

Con un profundo suspiro frustrado y un tirón en el pelo, volví a caer en mi silla y escaneé la oficina para que mis ojos pudieran ajustarse después de haber estado clavados en la pantalla del ordenador durante más de tres horas.

Sin darme cuenta mi atención vagó hacia la oficina de Bella. Llamadme masoquista si queréis, pero ella era como el televisor en un bar, a pesar de que el volumen está en silencio y estás rodeado por tus amigos, parece que no puedes sacar los ojos fuera de la pantalla.

Para mi sorpresa y deleite absoluto, la pequeña señorita Swan estaba sentada con el codo doblado sobre la mesa, la cabeza apoyada en su mano, mirando directamente hacia mí con una mirada lejana. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba mirando directamente hacia ella, así que decidí cambiar las cosas un poco para probar mi teoría.

Lentamente levanté mi mano derecha hasta mi cara, poniendo mis dedos medio y pulgar en forma de V, extendiéndolos sobre mis labios y entonces... los lamí.

Sí, ese pequeño y vulgar movimiento le llamó la atención.

La cabeza de Bella se volvió a encajar en estado de shock antes de mirarme como un pez fuera del agua.

Yo sofoqué la risa construyéndose en mi pecho, dándole una última lamida, y luego dejé caer mi mano. Oh, cómo me gustaba follar con ella.

Bella puso la cabeza hacia un lado y luego sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por todas partes, probablemente para comprobar si alguien nos estaba mirando. Yo sólo sabía que ella estaba pensando en tomar represalias, nunca se alejaría de un desafío. Estaba casi en el borde de mi asiento para ver lo que iba a ocurrir.

Volvió su atención hacia mí, y entonces, audazmente, levantó su mano derecha en un puño hasta su boca, bombeándolo de un lado a otro de una manera muy sugerente.

Sucedió en su tercer bombeo. Ella iba a por el oro, tratando de ponerme en mi lugar, cuando me di cuenta de que un hombre que no había visto por aquí antes golpeaba una vez antes de entrar en su oficina.

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

Las cejas de Bella se arquearon ante mi reacción.

Y entonces ella se dio cuenta, su mano estaba helada en el aire y sus ojos estaban abiertos el doble de su tamaño.

Lo que hizo Bella después casi provocó que me cayera de la silla. Ella llevó su mano de nuevo a su boca y fingió un ataque de tos.

Estaba histérico. Lo juro, la última vez que me reí tanto fue cuando Eric Yorkie casi conectó con un amigo en un bar, pensando que era una mujer. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro mientras observaba con visión borrosa cómo Bella se levantaba de su silla para estrechar la mano del hombre, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza.

Después de tomar un momento para recomponerme, limpiando la humedad en mis mejillas y calmando los combates todavía esporádicos de mi risa, dirigí mi atención a mi ordenador, viendo a hurtadillas si alguien era testigo de mi arrebato. Si lo habían sido, no lo habían mostrado.

Una alerta de un mensaje nuevo en mi BlackBerry me llamó la atención.

_**La venganza es una perra, Sr. Cullen.**_

Si hubiera sabido en ese momento que la señorita Swan me estaría metiendo en el baño de hombres más tarde ese día para darme la mejor mamada que había tenido en una década - lo que demostraba que ella realmente sabía qué hacer con ese puño derecho - no le hubiera respondido cruelmente.

_**Inténtalo, señorita Swan.**_

Oh... y lo intentó.

OoOoOoO

Llamé a la puerta principal de Bella, ansioso y con ganas de ver a mi chica. Me fui directamente a casa después de salir de la boca de Bella. Necesitaba una ducha y un momento para volver a reproducir todos los detalles de nuestro encuentro ilícito. ¿Me había masturbo en la ducha recordando la boca de Bella alrededor de mi pene? Puedes apostar tu culo dulce a que lo había hecho.

Su puerta principal se abrió rápidamente, y mierda, parecía que la señorita Swan estaba igualmente ansiosa por verme.

Me tomé un segundo para apreciar la chispa en sus ojos, el rápido ascenso y la caída de su pecho y la sonrisa emocionada en su cara antes de que yo fuera hacia adelante, empujara mis manos en su pelo y acercara su cara a la mía para un beso abrasador.

Todo en esta mujer era emocionante. Pensando en dos semanas atrás, no me podría haber creído que me estaría encontrando en esta situación con Bella Swan de entre todas las personas. Ella hacía lo inesperado, manteniéndome en vilo e interesado en ver lo que iba a pasar, así como me ponía en mi lugar como ayer después de que le enviara ese mensaje imbécil. A ella no le importaban mis cagadas, y yo no la tomaba demasiado en serio.

El beso era en todo en lo que había estado fantaseando durante todo el día. Era exigente, húmedo e intrusivo, y amé cada segundo de él. Mi lengua se empujó en su boca al mismo tiempo que dejé caer mis manos a su culo, la levanté del suelo y la puse alrededor de mis caderas. Bella siguió con entusiasmo, rascando sus dedos sobre mi cuero cabelludo y gimiendo lascivamente mientras yo la empujaba contra la pared interior de su vestíbulo.

Mi polla estaba una vez más en posición firme. Incliné mi cabeza más a la izquierda y profundicé el agresivo beso, desesperado por probar todo de ella.

"Oh, vamos", oí un leve gruñido en el fondo.

"Déjalos estar, Charlie", creo que esa fue la voz de Renee, pero estaba tan absorto en la boca de Bella y en la sensación de sus suaves pechos presionándose contra mi pecho, que no me había dado cuenta todavía de que teníamos audiencia.

Bella pareció no darse cuenta tampoco, porque sentí que molía sus caderas contra las mías en busca de una fricción que yo estaba más que dispuesto a proporcionarle.

"Yo no necesito ver eso". Sí, ese era definitivamente Charlie. El sentido común poco a poco se apoderó de mi subconsciente, alejándome de querer empujar mis caderas más hacia Bella.

"Están enamorados", suspiró Renee, y sí, más o menos lo estábamos. Me congelé contra los labios de Bella. Ella todavía no había caído en el hecho de que estábamos dándoles a sus padres un espectáculo muy inapropiado, su boca todavía estaba buscando la mía desesperadamente.

Me alejé un poco de ella, dándole la oportunidad de abrir los ojos. Sus párpados se abrieron, tenía la mirada vaga por la lujuria.

"Yo sé cómo se ve el amor, Renee", Charlie se quejó con desaprobación. Al parecer Bella finalmente se había dado cuenta y sin duda no se había perdido la observación de Charlie.

Estuvimos congelados en el tiempo mientras nuestros ojos se miraban frenéticamente, Bella seguía suspendida en la pared, con las piernas bien envueltas alrededor de mis caderas. En algún lugar recóndito de mi mente encontré alivio al saber que Bella parecía igual de asustada con la evaluación de sus padres sobre nuestra reacción física.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de irme suavemente hacia atrás para ayudar a Bella a ponerse en pie. Bella desenredó con rigidez sus extremidades de las mías, y estuve seguro de que se vio bastante cómico desde donde Renee y Charlie estaban sentados.

Una vez que Bella se suavizó la camisa, manteniendo sus mejillas enrojecidas cubiertas por su pelo, tomé su mano con la mía y nos giré hacia nuestro público.

"Renee", sonreí débilmente. "Charlie", asentí con la cabeza en su dirección. Sí, desde donde estaban sentados, ciertamente no se habían perdido ni una maldita cosa.

"Hola, Edward", Renee saludó alegremente. Charlie se quejó de algo a modo de saludo, empujando el cuello de la botella de cerveza hasta sus labios en lo que creí que era un intento de evitar darme un latigazo verbal.

Saqué a Bella de detrás de mí en la sala de estar donde sus padres estaban sentados.

"Parece que el fin de semana os ha ido bien", la travesura en los ojos de Renee era inconfundible.

"Sí", me reí entre dientes nerviosamente, metiendo mi mano libre en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros, evitando mirarles a los ojos.

"Bella ha estado sonriendo sin parar desde que regresasteis", Renee estaba en racha.

"¿Ah, sí?", pregunté gallito, volviendo la mirada a Bella, quien parecía estar fascinada por algo en su zapato.

"Mamá", murmuró Bella en un intento de conseguir parar a Renee, y en ese momento ella me recordó mucho a Charlie... de una manera no tan espeluznante.

Obligué a mi mente a no errar y ver la imagen de Bella con bigote, y apreté su mano para tranquilizarla. Ella levantó su mirada hasta la mía y yo le guiñé un ojo. Apareció una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios recién violados, haciendo que yo instintivamente le devolviera la sonrisa.

"Creo que he perdido mi apetito", se quejó Charlie en voz alta desde el sofá. Oí un sonido de un golpe, lo que sólo pude atribuir a Renee golpeando a su marido.

Bella y yo nos reímos suavemente, manteniendo nuestros ojos enfocados en nosotros. Podría ahogarme en sus ojos. ¿Cliché? Bueno, era un cliché por una razón, porque esa mierda… al parecer… le pasaba a la gente… a menudo.

Estaba total y completamente jodido.

OoOoOoO

Renee, Charlie y yo estábamos sentados en el salón después de comer mucho más de lo que cuatro personas se podían permitir comer de una sentada. Renee hizo fettuccini alfredo, y si me conocierais, sabríais que engullo la pasta como una máquina de mierda. No hacía falta decir, que buenooo.

Bella estaba en algún lugar en la cocina, el sonido débil de las ollas y sartenes se perforaba a través de los suaves tonos de algún CD sonando de fondo. Tenía que conseguirle a esta chica una televisión de mierda.

"¿Qué está haciendo ahí?", pregunté perezosamente, tratando de torcer mi cuerpo en la silla para echar un vistazo en su dirección. Por desgracia, no tuve éxito. Después de haber comido el doble de mi peso corporal en pasta, mover sólo una pulgada parecía como caminar una milla en estos momentos.

"Ella hornea al llegar a casa", explicó Renee suavemente, su cabeza estaba en el hombro de Charlie.

"¿Ah, sí?", pregunté, esperando secretamente que no fuera pastel de zanahoria. Sería terriblemente incómodo tener que lamer el glaseado de crema de los pezones de Bella en presencia de sus padres, incluso más que follar a su hija contra la pared.

"¿Estáis listos para el postre?", Bella anunció alegremente detrás de mí. Todos gemimos al unísono. No podía ni imaginar comer una cosa más.

Caminó junto a mí con una bandeja de pasteles bellamente decorados, ofreciéndole primero algunos a Renee y a Charlie. Observé su culo descaradamente mientras ella se inclinaba ligeramente. Ambos a regañadientes tomaron uno, pero pude ver a Charlie prácticamente babeando.

Olían increíblemente bien, debía decir.

Yo era el siguiente. Bella se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa pequeña y bajó la bandeja al nivel de mi vista. Me enderecé un poco y delicadamente cogí un pastel de la bandeja.

"Gracias", sonreí sinceramente, antes de levantar el pastel hasta mi boca.

Oh, santo cielo.

Estaba jodidamente fantástico.

Yo ni siquiera supe cómo describir esa suave y mullida delicadeza. Me la metí en la boca de un solo golpe. Era el cielo en un bocado.

"Más, por favor", murmuré con la boca llena antes de que Bella tuviera la oportunidad de darse la vuelta y colocarlos sobre la mesa.

Ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa victoriosa y me ofreció la bandeja una vez más. En esta ocasión, tomé dos.

"Hey, deja algo para el resto", Charlie objetó de buen humor. Había migajas de pastel en su bigote, lo que me hizo reír y temblar al mismo tiempo.

"Parece que aún te queda suficiente", señalé su vello facial.

Él se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

"Inteligente", comentó antes de reírse de mala gana.

Bella puso la bandeja en la mesa y luego se movió para tomar asiento en la silla frente a mí. Con uno de los dos bizcochos ya atascado en mi mandíbula, la sujeté de la muñeca y la acerqué sin miramientos hasta mi regazo.

Ella vino a mí con un grito y yo le sonreí con la boca llena. No iba a decirle que su culo me había golpeado en el abdomen, causando que la mayor parte de mi cena subiera de nuevo a mi garganta. No iba a decírselo porque aunque me había hecho sentirme mal con ese movimiento, nada se comparaba con tener su culo plantado firmemente en mi regazo.

Ella se meneó un poco para ponerse mucho más cómoda y finalmente se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el brazo del sofá y puso sus piernas sobre las mías.

"¿Cómoda?", le pregunté con una línea burlona en mi frente.

"Mucho", respondió ella con sequedad y meneó su culo una última vez.

Descarada.

"Así que, Edward", Renee habló en voz baja. "¿Cómo va el libro?".

"Simplemente genial, gracias, Renee", le sonreí y luego dirigí mi atención a Bella mientras me tragaba el último de mis tres pasteles. "Bella es una fantástica editora".

"¿Y te has dado cuenta de eso ahora?", dijo Charlie, causando que Bella y yo nos riéramos.

"Lo he sabido todo el tiempo, señor", le respondí seriamente, a pesar de que Bella y yo todavía nos estábamos sonriendo el uno al otro.

Puse mi mano izquierda sobre su rodilla y perezosamente la froté arriba y abajo por su muslo.

Bella puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y trazó pequeños círculos con sus dedos en mi nuca.

"¿Son estos los pasteles de los que me hablaron tus padres?", pregunté, recordando como Charlie y Renee se quedaron entusiasmados la primera noche que nos conocimos.

"Lo son", ella asintió con firmeza, frunciendo los labios en una seriedad falsa.

"¿Los has horneado para mí?", le pregunté tentativamente.

"Te prometí que lo haría", respondió ella con suavidad, consolidando el hecho de que nunca volvería a romper una promesa hecha para mí. La mirada sincera en sus ojos me dijo que ella no sólo se refería a los pasteles, sino también a la promesa hecha en la cama la noche en la cabaña. No más mentiras.

"Gracias", me incliné para darle un suave beso en la comisura de la boca.

"De nada", susurró, volviendo la cabeza para depositar un beso similar en la esquina de mi boca.

"Son maravillosos", yo le alabé sinceramente, porque lo eran, y quería más... de ellos... de ella.

"Tú también lo eres".

Sus palabras me cogieron por sorpresa, pero en vez de alejarme de ella, sólo pude pensar:

_Por favor, dilo de nuevo._

* * *

**Me habéis preguntado cuantos capítulos tiene el fic, son 33 en total, ya nos van quedando poquitos, pero bueno, estoy ya con otra traducción a medias ;)**

**NOTA: Quería deciros que la semana que viene vienen Robert, Kristen y Taylor a España y yo me voy el martes para acampar y verlos el jueves ^^, por lo que cambio un poco los días de actualización.**

**Subiré este domingo, luego el martes antes de irme y ya sí que hasta el viernes por la tarde-noche no podré. Os lo aviso para que lo tengáis en cuenta, ¿vale? ;)**

**¡Nos vemos el domingo! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe, Lo farfan, Mia´s, Eleonora328, angi cullen, Clau Vale, Amorgen Lestrange, Pattworld, The Princess of the Dark, CasbabySwan, Negriithaah, ela fordyce, CrissYmell, BellaEdwardRobsten, SharinPattinson, Yekitab, Pan Cullen, julieta rendon, LauriCullen, PaOPattzZ, karlita carrillo, kami cullen castillo, solecitopucheta, kiztiapotter.**


	26. La prueba

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Frase referente al capitulo anterior:**

La ironía de una mamada es que, a pesar de que tienes a una mujer de rodillas, ella todavía tiene tus pelotas en sus manos.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo un nuevo capitulo, que no me he olvidado de que hoy domingo tenía que subirlo, eh. Espero que os divirtáis con este capi ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – La prueba**

"Edward Cullen".

"Edward, soy Charlie".

"Hola, Sr. Swan. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Edward, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he estado casado con la señora Swan?"

"No, señor, no puedo decir que lo sepa".

"Treinta y dos años, hijo. Treinta y dos años".

"Oh, bueno, ¿felicidades?"

"¿Sabes cómo permanecer felizmente casado, hijo?"

"Uh... ¿a través del amor, la confianza y la comunicación?"

"No, hijo. Con el deporte".

"¿Con el deporte?"

"Sí, Edward. Deporte en la televisión".

"O-kay".

"Yo puedo ver deportes en la televisión, y la Sra. compra zapatos y otras cosas. Todo el mundo es feliz. ¿Entiendes?"

"Supongo..."

"¿Ya tiene Bella una televisión, Edward?"

"No señor, no la tiene".

"¿Tú tienes una, Edward?"

"Sí, señor, así es".

"Muy bien. Ahora esto es lo que vamos a hacer..."

OoOoOoO

**Para:** Bella Swan

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Asunto:** Tus piernas lucen muy bien con esa falda.

Bueno... hoy he tenido una interesante conversación con tu padre. ¿Quieres saber lo que hemos hablado?

Un Edward desconcertado

…

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Bella Swan

**Asunto:** RE: Mis piernas se ven muy bien en esta falda... ¿No es genial?

Déjame adivinar... ¿deportes?

Bella

…

**Para:** Bella Swan

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Asunto:** RE: No, se verían geniales si estuviera envueltas alrededor de mi cuello.

¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Un Edward confundido

…

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Bella Swan

**Asunto:** RE: Eres repugnante

Esa es la única razón por la que Charlie se vería motivado para hacer contacto con el mundo exterior. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Bella

…

**Para:** Bella Swan

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Asunto:** RE: Eso no es lo que dijiste anoche.

En pocas palabras, tu padre va a venir a mi casa esta noche, y al parecer, yo voy a cocinar carne. Tienes la oportunidad de pasar una noche con tu madre haciendo 'todo lo que hacéis las mujeres cuando estáis solas', eso es una cita directa.

Un Edward amante de la carne.

…

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Bella Swan

**Asunto:** RE: Creo que dije: 'muévete, mi pierna se ha quedado dormida'.

Pobre Edward. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que debe haberte costado oponerte a pasar la noche viendo deportes, bebiendo cerveza y comiéndote una vaca pequeña. ¿Crees que sobrevivirás?

Bella

PD: ¿Estás bien con eso? Yo no quiero que te sientas como si tuvieras que hacerlo, cariño.

…

**Para: **Bella Swan

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Asunto:** RE: Tú eres la que atascó tu pierna entre mis muslos.

No estoy seguro. Soy un comensal muy refinado. Supongo que tendré que soportarlo...

Un Edward en conflicto

PD: No me importa en absoluto, azúcar. Siempre y cuando te unas a nosotros una vez que hayáis terminado.

…

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Bella Swan

**Asunto:** RE: No puedo controlar dónde quieren ir mis piernas, y parece que aman estar entre tus muslos.

Estoy segura de que mi padre te lo agradecerá. ¿Seréis solamente vosotros dos?

Bella

PD: Mi madre y yo nos uniremos a eso de las nueve. Gracias, Edward.

…

**Para:** Bella Swan

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Asunto:** RE: Mis muslos también parecen amar tus piernas. Tengo la teoría de que mi cuello te amará aún más.

Voy a invitar a Emmett y a Jasper también.

Un culinario Cullen

PD: En cualquier momento, cariño.

…

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Bella Swan

**Asunto:** RE: Eres incorregible, pero tengo curiosidad por probar tu teoría.

¿Significa eso que tengo que invitar a Rose?

Bella

…

**Para:** Bella Swan

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Asunto:** RE: Bueno, tus piernas saben dónde encontrar mi cuello. Siéntete libre de probarlo cada vez que desees.

Rose lo más probable es que rechace la oferta. A ella le gusta el deporte. Creo que va a venir con Emmett a mi casa.

Un Edward modesto

…

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Bella Swan

**Asunto:** RE:

La voy a invitar por si acaso. Ella ya me odia, así que no quiero echar más leña al fuego.

Bella

…

**Para:** Bella Swan

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Asunto:** Re: No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no has respondido.

Cuidado azúcar. Puedes dar la impresión de que en realidad te importa lo que ella piensa.

Un Edward curioso

…

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Bella Swan

**Asunto:** Re: ...

¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que no me importa?

Bella

OoOoOoO

"Hola, tío, el partido está a punto de empezar", sacudí la mano de Jasper y di un paso a un lado para que entrara.

"¿Qué mierda es esto?", Jasper declaró vertiginosamente. "Casi me caigo cuando Alice me dijo lo que iba a pasar esta noche".

"Sí, amigo", me reí, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Pobre y casado bastardo.

"Hey, Jazz", Emmett le llamó desde la sala de estar. "Guarda el vino de chicas. Esta noche vamos a tomar licor fuerte".

"Eso viene de la persona que ha preguntado si tenía rodajas de limón para su Capitán y su Coca-Cola", señalé con una sonrisa.

"Esa mierda sólo le da un mejor sabor, Ed. Lo sabrías si te alejaras de la cerveza por un momento", Emmett se defendió con vehemencia.

"Cervezas", Charlie anunció secamente mientras caminaba junto a mí, chocando su Heineken contra la mía antes de volver a su asiento en frente de la televisión. No lo había visto tan relajado desde la noche en el pub. Buenos tiempos.

"No, hombre. Esto es para Alice, para cuando las damas se nos unan más tarde", Jasper levantó la ofensiva botella de vino colgando de su mano. "Mi veneno está aquí", señaló la nevera en la otra mano como si fuera un santuario de algún tipo.

Le cogí la nevera para guardar el contenido en mi frigorífico.

"¿Quieres empezar con una cerveza?", pregunté y recibí un asentimiento de Jasper.

Una vez que nos sentamos en la butaca, Rosalie finalmente resurgió del cuarto de baño, vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de los Mariners.

Vi a Jasper enderezarse visiblemente a mi lado, sorprendido de encontrar a alguien de la variedad femenina en nuestro mismo lugar.

"Relájate", le golpeé con el codo. "Ella es como uno de nosotros cuando se trata de deportes".

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y luego le dio un rápido saludo a Rosalie.

"Hola, Jasper", ella le saludó amablemente antes de ponerse al lado de Emmett. "¿Mariners o Indios?", preguntó ella antes de tomar un buen trago de su vaso.

"Mariners", declaró con orgullo Jasper.

"Buen chico" ella sonrió, eructó y luego volvió su atención a la televisión cuando el himno nacional comenzó.

"Muy bueno, nena", Emmett le palmeó la espalda con orgullo.

"¿Ella acaba de eructar?", Jasper susurró, sonando un poco sorprendido.

"Sí", me reí. "Te he dicho que sabía comportarse cuando estaba con hombres".

"Joder", murmuró con temor.

Supuse que alguien que no conociera a Rose se sorprendería de que a ella le gustara el deporte. Ella no daba exactamente ese ambiente con su ropa de diseñador y sus zapatos, pero esa chica podía maldecir, molestar y desafiar al árbitro con la mejor de sus palabras. Esa fue parte de la razón por la que nos hicimos tan amigos en la universidad.

Mi mente vagó a lo que Bella podría estar haciendo en estos momentos. Probablemente hablando y bebiendo cócteles de chicas con su madre y Alice. Me gustaba que mis chicas fueras chicas. No me malinterpretéis, me gustaban las mujeres que disfrutaban de las cosas que me gustaban a mí, pero me sentía atraído por el sexo opuesto por una razón: porque eran lo contrario de los hombres. Además, Bella y yo teníamos otros intereses en común. Como la literatura y el sexo. Un sexo alucinante.

Sentí que mis labios enseñaron una sonrisa secreta.

Ella pensaba que yo era maravilloso.

"Ed", Emmett interrumpió mi camino de pensamientos más bien femeninos. "Muéstrame dónde tienes los limones".

Yo asentí con la cabeza, me levanté de mi asiento y fui hacia mi cocina.

"Entonces", murmuró con complicidad mientras yo sacaba de la nevera el recipiente con limones cortados y los colocaba delante de él sobre el mostrador. "¿Tú y Bella?".

Ah, joder.

"Yo y Bella", asentí con la cabeza, dándole una mirada de complicidad. Él estaba haciendo lo que él mismo creía que era un movimiento furtivo. Le tenía pillado.

"¿Estáis ahora los dos en el mismo punto o qué?".

"O qué", le contesté secamente. No había una oportunidad en el infierno de que le contara nada a este patán. Él querría saber cosas así como cuántas veces lo habíamos hecho, en cuántas posiciones y en cuántos lugares diferentes. Yo era un hombre, y era un mierda si no le decía a mi mejor amigo lo bueno que era el sexo, pero dada la situación actual, no quería decir nada todavía. Yo no sabía ni lo que Bella y yo éramos el uno con el otro. Estábamos mucho más allá de pasar una sola noche y no éramos amigos que sólo follaban. Estábamos en una especie de limbo extraño. No es que yo me quejara ni nada, pero no tenía por qué decirle nada.

"Oh, no te atrevas a ocultarme nada. Puedo ver que estás recibiendo algo", Emmett se rió, gallito, y bloqueó mi visión de la televisión a propósito.

"¿Y cómo ves eso?", yo fingí aburrimiento. ¿Me lo iba a demostrar?

"Tienes ese brillo post-coital en ti".

"No soy una jodida chica, Em", yo fruncí el ceño con desaprobación. ¿Realmente me lo había demostrado?

"Amigo, todos somos maricas cuando se trata de chicas", se regodeó con conocimiento.

"Eres un idiota", sacudí la cabeza con desdén. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho.

"Y tú estás jodido. Y punto", él puso un dedo en mi pecho y agitó sus cejas sugestivamente.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y alejé su mano descomunal antes de esquivarle para hacer el camino de vuelta al partido.

"No te voy a decir nada", dije por encima de mi hombro, satisfecho de haber sido capaz de esquivar su interrogatorio.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Eddie", se rió burlonamente. "Lo muestras".

"Lo haces, ¿sabes?", Rosalie murmuró mientras se acercaba a mí, lo que me hizo pararme en seco.

"¿No vais a pasar de esto, verdad?", pregunté con un suspiro de exasperación, asegurándome de que mantenía mi voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Charlie no me escuchara.

"Por supuesto", respondió Rose, dándome una mirada sarcástica antes de marcharse.

Jodido brillo post-coital.

OoOoOoO

"Esta ha sido una de las mejores cosas que he comido en meses", Charlie suspiró, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá, frotándose el vientre.

Sí, había cocinado un filete a la parrilla.

"Eso, eso", Emmett dijo a carcajadas, metiéndose otra patata en la boca.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para limpiar esto, Edward?", Rosalie preguntó, dejando momentáneamente al descubierto su lado más femenino, y señalando los platos sucios. Sin embargo, no me iba a engañar. Yo sabía que eso era sólo una manera para quedarme a solas con ella para que ella pudiera saber más acerca de mis hábitos nocturnos.

"Está bien. Gracias, Rose. Los colocaré en el lavavajillas más tarde", yo hábilmente me desvié, sintiéndome bastante petulante por jugar con ella.

"Deja que te ayude con eso, entonces". Supongo que no.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, completamente consciente de mis motivos, y se levantó de su asiento para recoger los platos vacíos del resto de los chicos, quienes por cierto, no ofrecieron su ayuda.

Le devolví la sonrisa con algo que se pareció mucho a una mueca y la seguí.

Rosalie comenzó a enjuagar los platos antes de entregármelos para cargar el lavavajillas. Trabajamos de manera eficiente y en silencio durante un par de minutos, lo que me hizo dudar de mi estimación anterior de que ella me iba a preguntar cosas. Eso fue hasta que se volvió un poco hacia mí, con una ceja levantada, y luego esperó.

Yo no dije nada. No iba a darle nada a menos que ella me lo pidiera.

"Ni siquiera intentes hacerte el tímido, Edward. Emmett no suele ser el primero en pillar las cosas, pero incluso él sabe que algo pasa", ella suspiró con irritación.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Rose?", me estaba irritando. Quiero decir, joder, ¿qué diablos tenía que ver con alguno de ellos lo que sucedía entre Bella y yo?

"Dime que sabes lo que estás haciendo", gruñó entre dientes, teniendo en cuenta el volumen de su voz. "Dime que durante los dos últimos años que has estado hablando una y otra vez sobre que tu jefa era una perra, no eran sólo por una ridícula y acumulada frustración sexual. Dime que no tenemos que preocuparnos. Dime que estás siendo cuidadoso, Edward", en el momento en el que ella lo dijo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba bien enfadada.

Por un segundo estuve un poco sorprendido por su agresividad, y luego, me sentí como una mierda. Ella tenía razón. Había estado hablando durante años acerca de lo mucho que despreciaba a la señorita Swan, y ellos habían sido pacientes y me habían apoyado a través de todo. Joder, Emmett incluso me ayudó a crear mi maldito y estúpido plan. Yo les debía dar algún tipo de explicación, supuse.

"Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Rose", suspiré suavemente, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla. Yo no sabía una mierda, pero ella no tenía por qué saber eso ahora mismo. "Las cosas han cambiado".

"¿Cómo?", su expresión se suavizó antes de que le diera a mi mano un apretón, y luego volviera su atención a los platos. "¿Ya no es una perra?".

"No, ella sigue siendo una perra", me reí entre dientes mientras cogía el plato que ella me estaba ofreciendo y lo colocaba en el lavavajillas, aliviado de que nuestra conversación hubiera dado un giro para mejor.

"¿Se porta mejor contigo en el trabajo?", soltó.

"No notablemente".

"¿Agradable?", yo cogí una copa aclarada de su mano.

"Define 'agradable' ".

"¿El sexo es bueno, por lo menos?", ella golpeó juguetonamente mi cadera con la suya.

"Aburrido como la mierda", dije inexpresivo.

"Mentiroso".

"Reina del drama".

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro antes de hablar de nuevo. "Deja de preocuparte por mí, ¿vale?".

"Sólo si dejas de darme motivos para preocuparme," ella contraatacó con un bufido.

"Supongo que los dos estamos jodidos entonces", me reí, apretando un par de botones para iniciar el ciclo del lavavajillas.

"Tú más que yo, amigo", se rió, dándome una mirada de complicidad.

"Sí, creo que eso se ve".

OoOoOoO

"Iré yo", Jasper anunció cuando sonó un golpeteo en la puerta principal.

Yo actualmente estaba apoyado en el mostrador de la cocina debatiendo con Charlie la temporada actual de los Mariners.

Mis ojos se movieron por encima de su hombro para ver que Jasper abría la puerta y entraban tres damas riéndose y tropezando.

Supuse que mi cara de sorpresa hizo que Charlie dejara su charla y siguiera mi mirada.

Alice saltó hasta Jasper, prácticamente cayendo en sus brazos con una risita.

Renee estaba haciendo todo lo posible para parecer menos borracha, pero sus ojos asustadizos y sus pasos vacilantes lo dejaban bastante claro.

Bella por otra parte parecía estar completamente abraza al alcohol. Ella sonreía ampliamente, moviendo su bolso jovialmente, y tenía el cabello ligeramente despeinado.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y aguanté la risa que luchaba para escaparse de mis labios mientras su rostro se iluminaba y su sonrisa crecía el doble de su tamaño. Mi niña estaba completamente perdida.

Ella dio varias zancadas hacia mí, y no pude evitar que mis ojos errantes vieran su apariencia. Su cabello estaba colgando en rizos suaves sobre su hombro izquierdo. Su vestido negro sin tirantes se aferraba en los lugares correctos y sus tacones deberían tener una calificación M.

Borracha o no, Bella Swan todavía podía pavonearse.

Yo llevé mi cerveza a mis labios para calmar la sequedad repentina en mi boca, comiéndomela estudiadamente con los ojos a través del borde.

Ella sonrió.

Yo levanté una ceja en desafío.

Todo estaba jodidamente encendido.

"Hola", ella anunció en lo que sólo pude asumir que era un intento de ser coqueta, pero fue como un gruñido prolongado.

Bajé mi cerveza lentamente, suprimiendo la necesidad de reírme, y una vez más le di una mirada deliberada sólo para jugar con ella un poco, luego coloqué la botella detrás de mí en el mostrador.

"Hola", murmuré, manteniendo mis manos lejos de ella y poniéndolas en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros. Estaba desesperado por ver lo que haría a continuación.

"¿Me has echado de menos?", ella se inclinó hacia adelante, tambaleándose un poco, pero se recuperó antes de que yo la alcanzara y la sostuviera.

"Mhh", respondí sin contemplaciones y lamiéndome los labios.

Sus ojos se desviaron a mi boca, y como era de esperar, ella se lamió los suyos también. El movimiento fue lento y descuidado y casi suficiente para hacerme ceder, pero me mantuve constante. No me juzguéis. No todos los días podía a ver a Bella Swan así, y que me mataran si no lo aprovechaba lo suficiente.

"Te ves bien", espetó, llevándose una mano hasta la boca en un intento de silenciar su declaración fuerte.

Mis ojos se movieron por encima de su hombro para encontrar al resto de nuestro grupo en parejas. Las chicas borrachas - quitando de Rose por supuesto - estaban hablando violentamente con los brazos agitándose alrededor mientras sus respectivos esposos asentían con indulgencia.

Yo moví mi mirada hacia Bella e incliné la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, permitiendo que mis ojos a vagaran a sus deliciosas curvas una vez más.

"Tú también", le dije sin problemas antes de darle un guiño burlón.

"¿No vas a darme un beso?", preguntó con una mueca, y eso fue casi la última gota que colmó el vaso. Casi.

"¿Tú quieres darme un beso?", yo repliqué, sonriendo levemente por su descaro.

"Sí", ella suspiró casi en sueños, tratando de mantener sus ojos vacilantes centrados en los míos.

"Estoy aquí", me reí porque yo simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en mi boca de nuevo, y eso hizo que moviera todo lo que tenia dentro de mí para no alcanzarla y tirar de ella para acercarla a mí. Ella dio dos pasos sorprendentemente constantes hacia mí, y colocó sus manos en mi cintura con firmeza, sujetando mi camiseta fuertemente.

La miré fijamente, incapaz de ocultar mi hambre por ella por más tiempo, ya que mi pecho subía y bajaba constantemente. Ella se dio cuenta, porque 'aparentemente' estaba siendo un jodido espectáculo, y yo sonreí de nuevo.

Le sonreí a ella.

Poniéndose de puntillas, ella llevó sus labios casi al mismo nivel que los míos.

"Te he echado de menos", susurró contra mi boca, haciendo que mi respiración se enganchara un poco. Yo nunca pensé que le oiría decir algo así.

Entonces me acordé de que ella pensaba que yo era maravilloso.

Mantuve mis manos en mis bolsillos, porque no podía confiar en dónde podrían estar, y había una habitación llena de gente alrededor de nosotros, después de todo. Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo un poco, lo suficiente para tocar su mejilla con mi nariz.

"Demuéstralo", le susurré antes de pasar mi nariz a lo largo de su cara.

Y entonces ella cerró la brecha y apretó sus labios espléndidos completamente contra los míos. Yo respiré profundamente por la nariz mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y tomaba mi labio superior entre los suyos.

Mis manos se apretaron en mis pantalones mientras yo le correspondía chupando su labio inferior.

Después de unos breves instantes ella se alejó de nuestro casto beso y yo abrí los ojos. Sus párpados eran pesados mientras miraba hacia mí a través de sus pestañas espesas.

Ella estaba esperándome, y yo sabía lo que ella quería oír. Yo quería decírselo, pero estaba cagado de miedo de admitirlo en voz alta.

Ella no se movió cuando nuestras miradas se convirtieron en miradas calientes, había respiraciones pesadas y temores compartidos. Yo era apenas consciente de las otras personas en la habitación cuando finalmente abrí la boca.

"Yo también", admití en voz baja, mirando el rosa de sus mejillas mientras se intensificaba bajo mi mirada.

"Demuéstralo", me arrojó mis anteriores palabras.

Oí un carraspeo detrás de ella, y supe que nuestro momento se había perdido. Pensé por un momento en enviar a casa a todo el mundo para que pudiéramos terminar lo que habíamos empezamos, pero entonces pensé que un respiro de esa ridícula intensidad podría ser una buena cosa en estos momentos.

Yo le honré con mi arma secreta, mi sonrisa de medio lado, y saqué las manos de mis bolsillos.

"Más tarde", le prometí antes de deslizar mi mano sobre su cadera, dándole a su culo un apretón suave y dejándola en la parte baja de su espalda.

Levanté la mirada de la de ella sólo para encontrar una habitación llena de miradas curiosas centradas en nosotros. Hijos de puta entrometidos.

"Así que, supongo que os habéis tomado un par de copas", intenté romper la tensión creada y acerqué a Bella más a mi costado. Ella deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura e inclinó la cabeza fuertemente contra mi hombro.

"Sólo unas pocas", dijo Alice con un movimiento que la hizo balancearse torpemente contra Jasper. Él la tiró contra su pecho y se rió en su cabello antes de besar su sien.

"Parece que se trataba de algún tipo de fiesta", Emmett se burló desde el sofá.

"Todo ha sido culpa de ella", Bella levantó su brazo y apuntó a Renee.

Los ojos de Renee se estiraron con una fingida inocencia ante las acusaciones. "Sólo queríamos pasar un buen rato de los nuestros".

"Eso parece", Charlie comentó en un murmullo sordo, provocando que Renee dejara caer los ojos con aire de culpabilidad después de sonreír con picardía en la dirección de Bella.

Sentí a Bella temblar de risa en mi contra y yo apreté mi agarre sobre ella.

"Chica mala", le susurré en el nacimiento del pelo mientras frotaba su cadera con la mano.

"Sólo para ti", declaró en mi cuello y pasó sus uñas sobre la piel entre mi camisa y la cintura de mis pantalones vaqueros.

Quise responderle con algo muy inapropiado para la gente delante de nosotros pero fui interrumpido por la voz en pleno auge de Emmett.

"Entonces no vamos a dejar que nuestras chicas se duerman", él saltó de su asiento, haciendo que Rose se fuera a un lado con un grito. "Sugiero el juego Reyes".

Alice y Jasper gritaron estando de acuerdo, amortiguando mi gemido. Esta estaba resultando ser una noche muy larga.

"¿Es un juego de beber?", Renee preguntó en voz baja al lado de Charlie.

"Sí, mamá Swan", Emmett sonrió ampliamente.

"Oh, bueno, yo-", miró a Charlie esperanzada, dándole una pequeña y dulce sonrisa. Conocía esa mirada. El hombre estaba perdido.

"Sólo una partida", Charlie advirtió con severidad, pero el ablandamiento de su frase fue inconfundible. Obviamente, él adoraba a su esposa. ¿Quién podía culparle?, ella era un amor.

Desafortunadamente para Charlie, no aprendió mucho cuando detenía a los adolescentes borrachos en Forks. Reyes no era un juego rápido. Era largo y tedioso y te haría verte como una mierda en poco tiempo.

Después de lo que se sintió como horas más tarde, por fin estábamos en el último par de cartas. Decir que nuestra reunión de tranquila se había transformado en una orgía sería el eufemismo del siglo.

Las personas estaban dispersas por toda la mesa de café, algunos estaban sentados en el suelo, otros acobardados contra los cojines del sofá.

Bella y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo, bueno, yo lo estaba mientras Bella estaba sentada en su mayoría en mi regazo. Me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba que ella estuviera ahí. Además, ella apenas podía sentarse por sí misma.

"No puedo beber más", Bella se quejó en mi cuello, casi arrastrándose hacia mí.

Yo me reí entre dientes suavemente y besé la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Cuando te tomes el trago" - le susurré al oído - "no tragues".

Ella levantó su cabeza en mi hombro y me miró inquisitivamente.

"Mantenlo en tu boca, y luego me besas", todavía no lo entendía. "Te voy a enseñar cómo tragar". No pude evitar decir eso en referencia a nuestro deleite en el baño ayer por la tarde.

Al final se dio cuenta y me dio una sonrisa, guiñándome un ojo con complicidad, aunque ella estaba teniendo un momento difícil haciéndolo sin parecer un gatito asustado. La Bella borracha era definitivamente muy linda.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó su trago junto con el resto de las chicas y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás hasta llegar a la mía, con una expresión parecida a la que me dio ayer entre mis piernas.

Yo luché de nuevo por no reírme, sabiendo que esto no iba a funcionar si se estaba riendo como una niña mientras liberaba el contenido de sus labios en los míos.

Ella tiró de su pelo sobre su cara para ocultar nuestras intenciones, y luego suavemente presionó sus labios contra los míos. Abrí la boca ampliamente sobre la de ella y le di a sus labios una suave lamida como señal de que estaba listo.

Ella abrió sus labios minuciosamente, luego el alcohol se liberó en mi boca. Me di cuenta de que esto podría ser desagradable para algunos, pero si ella me permitía que le llenara la boca con otras cosas, tomar un trago de tequila de ella no era más que un juego. Chupé la última gota de alcohol de la lengua de Bella, consciente de la forma en la que mis manos parecían apretarse y aflojarse en su muslo y su cadera. Yo sigilosamente empujé mi ingle contra su cadera mientras ella profundizaba el beso, el tequila me quemaba la garganta mientras soltaba un gemido. Dirigí mi lengua dentro de su boca perezosamente. Yo no era nada si no lo completaba.

"Vosotros dos realmente necesitáis conseguir una habitación". Lo creáis o no, esa frase fue dicha nada menos que por Renee. Oí la risa de los demás y me reí por la sorpresa antes de alejarme con una sonrisa. Colocando un beso juguetón en los labios de Bella, llegamos a tomar aire con esas risitas nuestras.

"Si os fuerais ya, en realidad podríamos hacer eso". No, yo no había dicho eso.

Mis ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock por la respuesta de Bella.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se giró para darle a su madre una amplia sonrisa. A partir de ahora estaría como un clavo llevándole el café a Bella por la mañana.

"Ninguna cantidad de alcohol puede hacerte olvidar las cosas", Charlie sacudió la cabeza con una mueca, pero pareció como si estuviera sólo medio perturbado por el comentario desenfadado de su hija. Nadie era inmune a los efectos de cantidades copiosas de Patron, ni siquiera el Jefe Swan.

"Eres la siguiente, Bells", Alice intervino excitada. Aunque Alice había bebido tanto como el resto de nosotros, todavía parecía estar serena. Tenía que darle mi apoyo por manejar el alcohol tan bien. Bueno, por lo menos mejor que Jasper, quien apenas pendía de un hilo.

Bella gimió cuando cogió la última de las cartas. Era una reina. Ella tenía que cantar.

"Oh, vamos", ella gimió, cayendo de nuevo contra mí con un resoplido.

"¡Sí!", Alice aplaudió como un pequeño mono de circo. "¿Qué vas a cantar?".

"La única canción que realmente sé es una que mamá siempre me cantaba cuando era niña", Bella se encogió de hombros, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

"Canta esa", la empujé. De hecho, me sentí mal por ella. Yo había tenido que cantar unas cuantas rondas antes, y confiad en mí, mi actuación de AC / DC 's' Thunderstruck apenas fue estelar.

"¿Todavía recuerdas eso, cariño?", Renee le preguntó en voz baja, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nunca entenderé a las madres.

"Lo recuerdo", respondió casi con timidez, pero no pude ver su cara para estar seguro. Antes de que ella pudiera empezar para que todos los demás pudieran irse a casa ya, un sonido emanó de la mujer sentada encima de mí.

_Si pudiera cantar un sol_

_Cantaría para ti todo el tiempo_

_Si pudiera cantar una sonrisa_

_Cantaría una tan grande como la mía_

_Cuando pienso en ti..._

Madre Santa. Mi áspera jefa tenía una voz como la de un maldito ángel.

_Si pudiera cantar un arco iris_

_Te cantaría una por todas las partes donde fueras_

_Para que siempre supieras_

_El precioso regalo que eres_

_Cuando pienso en ti..._

¿Era malo estar encendido con una canción de cuna? Joder, esperaba que no, o me iba a ir directo al infierno.

_Si pudiera cantar el amor puro_

_Cantaría hasta que tuvieras más que suficiente_

_Si pudiera cantar dulce felicidad_

_Cantaría aún más de lo que tengo_

_Cuando pienso en ti..._

_Cuando pienso en ti..._

Se podía escuchar un alfiler caer en la habitación. Me alivié al ver que no era el único que estaba sin habla.

"Eso es todo", Emmett nos sorprendió a todos cuando saltó del sofá y cogió la mano de Rosalie, tirando de ella para llevarla a su lado. "Nos vamos a casa a hacer un bebé", y con ese anuncio un poco fuera de lugar, él se marchó hacia la puerta. "Nos vemos más tarde".

Todos le miramos boquiabiertos mientras se iba hacia la puerta, empujando a Rose a través de él, y cerrando la puerta con un golpe resonante.

"Bueno, eso es más de lo que necesitaba saber", Jasper se rió con torpeza e hizo ademán de ponerse de pie.

"Nosotros no vamos a hacer un bebé esta noche, Jazz", Alice le reprendió mientras se levantaba.

Él sonrió tímidamente antes de tropezar unos pasos hacia un lado. Sí, el matrimonio era una bendición.

Lo que se sintió como sólo unos segundos más tarde, habíamos llamado a unos taxis para Alice, Jasper, Charlie y Renee, y se habían ido. Charlie en realidad sugirió que Bella y yo nos quedáramos en mi casa, diciendo que estaba harto de tantos restregones por un día.

Fui hacia mi dormitorio, quitándome la ropa y los zapatos torpemente mientras iba hacia allí, y cayendo de cara encima de las sábanas.

"Yo voy a darme una ducha", Bella dijo desde algún lugar de la sala.

Yo murmuré algo a cambio, la suavidad de la felpa de mi almohada hizo que cayera en un sueño.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sólo para encontrar a una recién duchada Bella, vestida con una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos, arrastrando los pies dentro de la habitación.

"Me he quedado dormido", me quejé aturdido, tratando de empujarme hacia arriba, pero fallando miserablemente. Finalmente renuncié y permanecí acostado boca abajo, demasiado cansado como para siquiera considerar meterme debajo de las sábanas.

"Debes estar agotado", ella dijo correctamente desde algún lugar detrás de mí.

Sentí la cama hundirse a cada lado de mí, y luego sentí la suave presión de su culo abordando mi cintura.

"Eso se siente bien", suspiré pesadamente mientras Bella frotaba sus manos por mi espalda. Ella hizo curvas lentas sobre mis hombros, y luego las empujó hacia abajo contra mi columna vertebral hasta que llegaron a la cintura de mis bóxers.

"Gracias por hacer esto", susurró antes de colocar besos suaves sobre mis omóplatos.

"No hay problema", gemí sin motivo mientras sentía como mi polla se agitaba bajo sus cuidados.

Ella empujó sus dedos sobre mi cintura y los movió hacia mis costillas, amasando la piel con cuidado. Yo temblé cuando llegó a un punto particularmente delicado.

"¿Tienes cosquillas?", escuché el tono infantil en su voz y ahogué un gemido.

"Mucho", le admití a regañadientes.

¿Cómo era posible que si alguien conocía algo delicado de ti, simplemente no podía resistir la tentación de probar la teoría? Bella no era diferente. Sus dedos juguetonamente volvieron a su posición anterior.

"Ten cuidado", le advertí, sólo medio jugando con ella. Tenía muchas cosquillas. No sería responsable de mis acciones si ella decidía saciar su curiosidad.

Sus dedos se flexionaron en contra de mi cintura. Mi cuerpo se sacudió por instinto y entonces oí un grito y luego un fuerte golpe.

Desconcertado y un poco divertido giré la cabeza para encontrar a Bella tumbada boca arriba, al lado de la cama.

Mi expresión reflejó su sorpresa, y luego estuve a punto de doblarme de la risa.

Bella hizo un puchero, luego frunció el ceño y finalmente se conformó con estar avergonzada. Yo estaba prácticamente secándome las lágrimas de mis ojos mientras su cara se transformaba en diversas expresiones.

"Lo siento, cariño", finalmente declaré a través de ataques de risa. Levantando los brazos y el torso, me bajé de la cama con un movimiento de arrastre.

Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pero pude ver que su ego estaba ligeramente herido. No podéis decirme nada acerca del ego, yo era un chico después de todo. Si el setenta por ciento del cuerpo de un ser humano estaba compuesto de agua, entonces el ego de un hombre era una ostentosa isla flotando allí.

"Lo siento", le susurré en broma mientras finalmente conseguía levantar mi cuerpo entero de la cama para colocarme entre los muslos de Bella. "Te lo he advertido", le recordé mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar hacia ella.

"Creo que me he roto el culo", murmuró ella con acritud, pero me fijé en que las comisuras de sus labios estaban crispadas de mala gana.

"¿Quieres que lo bese?", le ofrecí con una amplia sonrisa.

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras", bromeó, pero al final me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo bajé mi cabeza hasta la de ella y la besé profundamente en los labios en un intento de disculparme.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama?", mi boca se desplazó hasta su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo mi camino hasta su clavícula.

"Estoy muy a gusto aquí, gracias", bromeó ella mientras un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Me removí totalmente en contra de ella y froté suavemente nuestras caderas.

"Aw, no seas así", mis dientes se encontraron con el lóbulo de su oreja.

"No puedo creer que me hayas apartado así", se rió en voz baja mientras yo le hacía cosquillas con la nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

"Te dije que era un semental", chupé el camino hasta su barbilla, empujando un poco más mi cadera.

"Más bien un toro furioso", comentó, moviendo al final su cadera contra la mía.

"Puedo mostrarte algo más que ser un toro furioso", yo gemí contra su boca antes de sumergir mi lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos y luego sacarla rápido. "Pon tus manos sobre mí, cariño", declaré en voz baja, desesperado por sentir más de ella.

"Te tengo un poco de miedo en este momento", ella jadeó mientas yo empujaba mi mano bajo su camiseta y cubría su pecho, sus brazos aún yacían lánguidamente a su lado en el suelo.

"No lo tengas", gemí mientras sus pezones se endurecían bajo mi tacto.

"No puedo", ella gimió, empujándose hacia arriba en cada uno de mis movimientos. Yo ya estaba completamente duro y con ganas.

"No estoy de acuerdo", bajé mi otra mano hasta su rodilla y alcé su pierna para ponerla sobre mi cintura. "Joder, esto es bueno", si Bella Swan podía cantar como lo ángeles, yo podía gemir con el mejor de ellos.

"No, quiero decir que no puedo", reiteró. "La tía Flow me ha hecho una visita esta mañana".

"Ah mierda, Bella. Otro miembro de la familia no, por favor". ¿Cuántos de ellos tenía que conocer?

Ella dejó caer su pierna de nuevo al suelo y se rió de una manera muy poco femenina. Yo seguí con mis movimientos y levanté la cabeza para mirarla con mal humor.

"Quiero decir que tengo mi periodo, Edward", dijo entre jadeos en su intento de calmarse.

"¿Estás bromeando?". Estaba jodidamente confundido.

"No", ella frunció el ceño, su expresión todavía estaba enmascarada con diversión. "¿Qué?", preguntó después de un segundo, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Sólo porque yo sea tu jefa y me apode 'Reina del Hielo', crees que no tengo todas las otras partes que tienen las mujeres para hacer bebés?".

Yo fruncí el ceño hacia ella, contemplando su pregunta. ¿De verdad yo pensaba eso? Huh.

"Esto apesta", gemí, rodando fuera de ella, decepcionado.

"No seas un bebé", se rió antes de girarse hasta ponerse de lado y lanzar una pierna por encima de mi cintura.

"Oh, ¿ahora quieres tocarme?", me quejé amargamente.

"No quiero darte a entender que no podemos hacer cosas", ella susurró con voz sensual. Pude decir que todavía estaba ebria, pero la ducha le había despejado la mayor parte de su torpeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Como follar en seco?", yo todavía estaba un poco mosqueado, pero mi polla parecía estar prestando atención a su aguda sugerencia.

"Si no recuerdo mal, tú eres bastante bueno en eso", ella sonrió y luego se tiró encima de mí por completo, poniéndose a horcajadas entre mi cintura y poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho. "Sería bonito estar plenamente consciente esta vez".

"Tú estabas plenamente consciente la primera vez", yo repliqué con una sonrisa socarrona, sintiendo un cambio en mi estado de ánimo.

"Tal vez", ella se encogió de hombros y luego tiró sus caderas lentamente contra las mías. Bueno, si mi estado de ánimo no se había levantado completamente, lo contrario le había pasado a mi polla.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y apreté los ojos cerrados mientras mis manos encontraban sus caderas, ayudándola en su movimiento.

"¿No te duele?", pregunté mientras mis ojos se abrían ligeramente.

"Se siente realmente" - rodó sus caderas hacia delante - "realmente" - ella retrocedió y repitió - "bueno". La palabra salió como un gemido, animando a mis caderas para que se empujaran hacia arriba de forma más agresiva.

Me removí ligeramente por debajo de ella, tratando de que mi polla golpeara el lugar adecuado para ella, pero en esta posición, con la ropa entre nosotros, era difícil ser exacto.

"Abre las piernas un poco más", indiqué humildemente, tirando de sus rodillas. Bella cumplió con avidez, mirándome como si yo tuviera la respuesta a todas las preguntas de su cabecita.

Yo sonreí hacia ella y la empujé hacia abajo hasta que estuvo casi a horcajadas sobre mis muslos, y luego me bajé los bóxers, exponiéndome a ella.

"Levántate", le ordené con voz entrecortada. Ella volvió a su posición anterior y mi aliento se quedó en mi garganta cuando ella levantó su mano hasta su boca, lamió su palma y luego la envolvió alrededor de mí. "Joderrrr".

Ella me bombeó un par de veces, haciendo que mis pelotas se apretaran deliciosamente, y luego dejó caer su mano hasta mi pecho para estabilizar la rotación de sus embestidas.

Yo gruñí y gemí como una perra en celo, tratando desesperadamente de hacerla sentir como yo me estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Mis manos se deslizaron por sus caderas y sus muslos. Las llevé hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos, metiendo mis pulgares debajo de la tela entre sus piernas.

Ella se tiró un poco hacia atrás, mirando nerviosamente el itinerario de mis manos.

Mis pulgares se sumergieron hasta el fondo en sus pantalones cortos hasta que estuvieron tocando sus labios.

"No voy a tocarte", le susurré, animándola con mis ojos a confiar en mí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y yo lo tomé como mi señal para continuar. Tiré delicadamente de sus labios hasta que ella estuvo completamente extendida bajo sus ropas.

Ella descubrió lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer y bajó de nuevo sobre mi longitud, empujándose hacia adelante de forma experimental.

Supongo que trabajaba basándome en los sonidos que salían de la boca de Bella.

Me empujé contra ella, estableciendo la longitud y el ritmo para que ambos nos moviéramos juntos, y luego llevé mis manos hasta sus pantalones para que retomaran su posición en sus caderas.

"Sí, así", suspiré una vez que Bella cogió su ritmo, apretando la cabeza de mi polla debajo de su calor.

La respiración de Bella se volvió ronca, igualando la mía, mientras ella molía su centro contra mí con determinación.

"Bésame, Bella", gemí mientras olas de éxtasis pasaban a través de mis entrañas.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, empujando sus manos en mi pelo y clavando su lengua en mi boca, sin pausa.

La nueva posición tenía el ángulo entre nuestras piernas perfectamente alineado. Mis manos se fueron a la parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos para agarrar y apretar su culo con avidez, mientras nuestras lenguas se lamían y chupaban.

"¿Puedes correrte de esta manera?", pregunté una vez que ella se tiró hacia atrás para recobrar el aliento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, empujándose a sí misma en posición vertical y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. "Deberías saber que puedo".

Yo sonreí y entonces me empujé hacia arriba, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de sus caderas y moliéndome contra ellas con todo lo que tenía.

Mis labios encontraron su cuello, y yo lamí justo donde sabía que le gustaba.

"Uno de estos días voy a deletrear el alfabeto de nuevo", murmuré debajo de su oreja. "Sólo que esta vez voy a estar diciéndolo entre tus piernas".

"Mierda, cariño", gimió ella en voz baja.

"¿Lo he demostrado ya?", dije ronco mientras nuestros movimientos se volvían más rápidos y agresivos.

"¿Demostrar qué?", ella gimió mientras yo me golpeaba contra ella.

"Cuánto te he echado de menos", le susurré, apretando mi mandíbula mientras mi orgasmo ascendía lentamente desde la boca de mi estómago.

"Sí", Bella gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba. Eso acabó conmigo. Me golpeó como un tren de carga de mierda, y por un breve momento, antes de correrme, me maravillé del hecho de que era capaz de tener un orgasmo muy fuerte sólo con follar en seco.

Me estremecí y grité, aferrándome a Bella como una tabla de salvación mientras un placer carnal e intenso se apoderaba de mí en oleadas.

"Joder, me vas a arruinar", yo gemí desesperadamente mientras ambos convulsionábamos, tratando de aferrarnos a los últimos vestigios de nuestra liberación.

Horas más tarde, una vez que Bella y yo nos habíamos limpiado y nos habíamos metido en la cama, yo todavía estaba despierto, mirando hacia el techo mientras Bella dormía escondida contra mí, una vez más con una pierna enredada entre mis muslos.

"Yo también creo que eres maravillosa", le susurré en la oscuridad, sabiendo que ella no podía oírme. Sabiendo que una vez que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, ya nada sería lo mismo para mí.

Porque lo mostraría... y no me importaría.

* * *

**Ainss, que bonito todo :)**

**Acordaros que el martes subiré nuevo capitulo y además antes de hora, que a las 4 de la tarde cojo el tren para irme ;)**

**¡Hasta el martes! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe, Lo farfan, Mia´s, Eleonora328, angi cullen, Clau Vale, Amorgen Lestrange, Pattworld, The Princess of the Dark, CasbabySwan, Negriithaah, ela fordyce, CrissYmell, BellaEdwardRobsten, SharinPattinson, Yekitab, Pan Cullen, julieta rendon, LauriCullen, PaOPattzZ, karlita carrillo, kami cullen castillo, solecitopucheta, kiztiapotter, rafaela monterroso, catitacullen, pituk9.**


	27. La despedida

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, os dejo el capitulo que me voy a ir ya mismo :)**

** Este me encanta porque al principio es triste pero luego se te queda una sonrisa en la cara que no te quita nadie, ya veréis por qué ;)**

**Consejo: es recomendable leer los títulos en negrita, dicen mucho de lo que viene después :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – La despedida**

**El primer paso es hacer frente a los hechos...**

Era domingo, el último día de la visita de mis padres.

No era buena para las despedidas, pero la verdad, ¿quién lo era? Me tragué el nudo en la garganta cuando Renee me pasó el pan con una sonrisa triste.

Íbamos a tener nuestra última comida del domingo antes de llevarlos al aeropuerto. Ya los echaba de menos.

La primera vez que me enteré de su visita estaba desesperada ante la idea de tener que compartir mi espacio y mi vida con ellos durante tres semanas. Ahora, eso parecía tan lejos como una vida, y por alguna razón, me daba miedo su partida. No sólo porque mi casa estaría en silencia sin ellos, sino porque habíamos restablecido nuestra relación en estas últimas semanas y ahora estábamos mucho más cerca de lo que habíamos estado en un tiempo muy largo. Sin saberlo, habían sido parte de las tres semanas que habían cambiado mi vida, y en el fondo temía que ellos se llevaran ese cambio con ellos, y me dejaran una vez más sola.

Apreté los ojos cerrados cuando Charlie se ofreció a bendecir la mesa y apreté la mano de Edward con más fuerza.

En algún lugar entre el dar las gracias por la comida y apretar las manos, Edward suavemente frotó su pulgar sobre el mío. La acción hizo que se me aguaran los ojos. Había sido muy atento conmigo toda la mañana. De alguna manera, sin que yo tuviera que decirlo, él pudo sentir lo difícil que esto era para mí.

Le di a sus dedos un último apretón antes de alejarme y abrir los ojos a los rostros solemnes a mí alrededor. Charlie se veía un poco raro. Supongo que no le gustaban mucho las despedidas.

Yo tocaba la comida con el tenedor con indiferencia, escuchando el suave raspado de la cubertería China.

"¿Así que tenéis el lanzamiento de un libro la semana que viene?", Renee preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y desde mi periferia vi a Edward haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Es un buen libro?", Renee lo intentó de nuevo.

"Está bien", me encogí de hombros, empujando el tenedor lleno de ensalada en mi boca. Mi respuesta no era una mentira, el libro estaba bien. El por qué Aro quería publicarlo en Amanecer en primer lugar estaba más allá de mi comprensión.

"¿Vale la pena comprarlo?", yo traté de tragar el contenido de mi boca para responder, pero Charlie habló.

"Vamos a esperar al de Edward".

Mi cabeza se disparó por la sorpresa, y una vez más, Edward reflejó mi reacción.

Si yo no tuviera la boca llena de tomate masticado, la tendría abierta. Giré la cabeza en la dirección de Edward. Él me miraba atónito, y por un momento no recordé en absoluto por qué me sentía mal.

"Buena elección", les dije con una sonrisa suave una vez que tragué.

Su boca se torció en una deliciosa y tímida sonrisa antes de volverse para darme un guiño juguetón.

"Va a valer la pena la espera", oí a Renee estar de acuerdo, pero mi atención estaba centrada en los ojos brillantes del hombre a mi lado. Santa mierda, él era una preciosidad.

"Todos valen la pena por lo general", él murmuró suavemente en respuesta, moviendo su mano para apoyarla en mi muslo.

Me aclaré la garganta y le di una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver mi atención a mi plato.

"Alice me dijo que os dijera adiós y que os vería en la boda", traté de cambiar el tema.

"¿Jacob ha invitado a Alice?", Charlie pareció sorprendido, pero no pude decir que lo culpara. Me sorprendió igualmente cuando Alice me lo dijo a principios de esta semana. Al parecer ella no quiso decírmelo antes de que yo recibiera la invitación, temerosa de que yo pudiera enloquecer. Buena decisión en su nombre. Ella no estaba pensando en ir, pero como le dije que Edward y yo iríamos, dijo que aceptaría la invitación e iría para dar apoyo moral.

"Sí", asentí con la cabeza, finalmente renunciando a mi plato a medio comer y empujándolo lejos de mí.

"Bueno, Jacob conoce a Alice casi tanto como conoce a Bella", Renee estimó correctamente antes de darme una sonrisa alentadora. "Me alegro de que ella vaya".

"Yo también", estuve de acuerdo rápidamente y puse mi mano sobre la de Edward, la cual todavía estaba firmemente plantada en mi regazo. Se había convertido en una reacción automática para mí el llegar a él cuando me sentía un poco insegura de mí misma. Él movió su mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, calmándome al instante.

"¿Tú y Edward os quedareis con nosotros ese fin de semana, no?", Renee preguntó con esperanza, haciendo que mi corazón se estirara. Odiaba haberla hecho tan insegura con respecto a mí en el último par de años.

Empecé a girar la cabeza en dirección a Edward para confirmar que lo haríamos, pero él respondió por los dos sin pausa. "Por supuesto, Renee".

Eso le provocó una enorme sonrisa a mi madre, lo que me hizo reír en voz baja por su afán. Yo apreté los dedos en agradecimiento, a lo que él correspondió pasando su pulgar sobre la palma de mi mano. Mi respiración instantáneamente se enganchó mientras mis muslos se apretaban por su propia voluntad. Él tenía mi cuerpo tan en sintonía con el suyo que incluso un pequeño gesto como ese me daba ganas de saltar encima de él.

Se rió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho y dejando los ojos fijos en el plato. Él sabía el efecto que tenía sobre mí.

Le di la vuelta a nuestras manos y presioné la uña del pulgar en su piel. Bastardo engreído.

Él pasó su dedo medio hacia atrás y hacia adelante a través de la palma de mi mano, sugestivamente. Yo la apreté de nuevo. Sí, él tenía razón para estar satisfecho.

"¿Vas a venir con nosotros al aeropuerto, Edward?", Charlie le preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Los dedos de Edward se pararon momentáneamente antes de que él levantara su mirada hasta la mía.

"Bella tiene que preguntármelo todavía, señor", él respondió en voz baja.

"¿Tiene que preguntártelo?", Charlie sonó tan confundido como yo me veía.

"Para esto tiene que hacerlo", su respuesta fue casi silenciosa, estaba segura de que había sido la única en oírla. Yo fruncí el ceño hacia él, implorándole con los ojos que explicara el significado de sus palabras. Él me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y luego volvió su mirada hacia su plato, entrelazando nuestros dedos de nuevo.

"Estoy bien con llevarte conmigo", mi respuesta salió casi como una cuestión mientras miraba a Edward para cualquier tipo de respuesta.

**El segundo paso es prepararse para la despedida...**

"¿Estás lista para salir?", le pregunté desde la puerta del dormitorio de huéspedes. Renee estaba empaquetando algunas cosas y Charlie parecía estar dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo.

"Dos minutos más", Renee me dijo por encima de su hombro mientras ella rápidamente se movía hacia el baño.

"Voy a ver a Edward, y luego tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo", le dije con una sonrisa aguada antes de hacer mi camino hacia mi habitación con pasos pesados.

Encontré a Edward tumbado boca abajo, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, profundamente dormido. Estaba exhausto después de la semana que habíamos tenido. Sonreí al cerrar la puerta tras de mí y dirigirme hacia él. No era fácil hacer malabarismos con un trabajo a tiempo completo y editar su libro hasta horas intempestivas de la noche.

Me detuve junto a la cama para apreciar su forma estirada. Sus pies desnudos salían de sus vaqueros, subí hasta su camiseta y tuve una visión pecaminosa de sus bóxers y su espalda baja, el algodón blanco se extendía sobre sus anchos hombros, tenía unas mangas estrechas. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Tenía que prepararme para la despedida, pero por ahora, sólo quería olvidar que mi casa estaría vacía en cuestión de pocas horas.

Me puse detrás de él y moldeé mi cuerpo a su espalda, empujando mi rodilla entre sus muslos, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura estrecha, clavando mi nariz en el cabello suave detrás de su oreja, torciendo suavemente mis dedos en su pelo. Fingí. Fingí que esto era simplemente un domingo por la tarde, que nos estábamos tomando una siesta después de la comida, y que nadie iba a irse a ninguna parte pronto.

Sentí a Edward empezar a girarse, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme de él, él se acostó sobre su espalda, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y puso mi cabeza en su pecho. Sus dedos se encajaron con los míos en su estómago mientas yo inclinaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Hola", él sonrió dormido, dejando caer su mentón para besar la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"Hola", suspiré, no podía quitar mis ojos de los suyos. "Lo siento, te he despertado".

"No lo sientas", él tenía la voz arenosa y baja por su sueño, eso hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara con anhelo. Su voz de sueño se asemejaba asombrosamente a su voz de sexo. "Yo siento haberme quedado dormido".

"No lo sientas", repetí sus palabras con una sonrisa y recibí otro beso, esta vez en la frente. "Yo siento haberte hecho trabajar muy duro esta semana".

"No lo sientas", respondió con una suave risa, sus ojos estaban brillantes de alegría antes de que él me besara en la mejilla. "Yo siento que hayas tenido que trabajar tan duro".

"No lo sientas", me reí mientras Edward se empujaba un poco hacia abajo hasta que estuvimos a la misma altura de ojos, manteniendo nuestras caras enfrentadas entre sí. Sentí el peso de la partida de mis padres por mis hombros mientras su mirada juguetona permanecía fija en la mía. Sentí su aliento en mi cara y la sensación de su pulgar frotando círculos sobre mi muslo mientras él lo alzaba por encima de su cadera. "Yo siento que tengamos el lanzamiento del libro el viernes y tengamos más carga de trabajo".

"No lo sientas", los dos nos reímos mientras él se inclinaba y besaba mi cuello, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina con el contacto de sus labios cálidos. "Yo siento que nos haya absorbido completamente".

"No lo sientas", me volví a reír. Edward odiaba el libro que estábamos a punto de publicar y estaba reacio a participar en cualquiera cosa relacionada con él. Por desgracia, era parte de su trabajo y del mío, y por lo tanto, a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con él, no teníamos más remedio que aparentar que queríamos estar ahí. "Yo siento que tenga que ir con Ben".

Por tan sólo una fracción de segundo la alegría se fue mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, pensativos. Ya habíamos hablado de que yo iba a ir al lanzamiento del libro con un compañero de una de las ramas hermanas. Los arreglos se hicieron mucho antes de que Edward y yo empezáramos... esto... lo que fuera. Y además, no había manera de que Edward y yo llegáramos a ser capaces de ir juntos a algo relacionado con el trabajo. No bajo las circunstancias actuales.

"No lo sientas", respondió él con voz ronca, bajando su cabeza lentamente hasta la mía, manteniéndome cautiva con el calor en su mirada cuando bajó sus labios húmedos hasta la esquina de los míos. Mis labios se abrieron con un jadeo y Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en mi boca. Un golpe suave, caliente y me estaba cayendo a pedazos. "Yo no siento que él no te pruebe así", él murmuró contra mis labios y su lengua se deslizó en mi interior una vez más. "No siento que no te toque así", me llenó la boca con trazos húmedos y calientes de su lengua, haciendo que mis dedos se removieran y mis muslos se apretaran contra su cadera.

Él levantó mi rodilla hasta su cadera y se empujó de lleno en el vértice de mis muslos, haciendo que mis dedos se apretaran en su pelo.

"¿No tienes algo que preguntarme?", Edward gimió en mi boca, empujando mi rodilla aún más gracias al yoga. Mi mente era un caos frenético ya que sentía el dolor entre mis piernas intensificarse con cada empujón de su pelvis. Olvidando todo el sentido de la decencia y el hecho de que no estábamos solos, me retorcí contra él sin vergüenza, persiguiendo con entusiasmo la fricción que ambos estábamos buscando.

"No que yo recuerde", gemí, mordiendo su boca desesperadamente.

Su mano cayó de mi rodilla y se empujó entre mis piernas hasta que estuvo ahuecando completamente mi sexo.

Aguanté sólo un segundo, y luego jadeé mientras él empujaba hacia abajo la costura de mis pantalones vaqueros con la palma de su mano.

"¿Tengo que deletrearlo para ti?", él gimió, pasando sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, recordándome su promesa de deletrear el alfabeto contra mi sexo.

"Sí", siseé mientras sus dedos se apretaban contra mi clítoris cubierto. Estaba a dos segundos de follarme con mis padres esperándome en la habitación de al lado. Al pensar en ellos salí de mi neblina sexual inducida, y me reí sin aliento, empujando su pecho y bajando la pierna desde su cadera.

"Estamos listos, cariño", dijo Renee como si fuera una señal y asustó a Edward, literalmente, haciendo que retrocediera, sorprendido.

"Mierda", se rió, excavando su cara en mi almohada, sus orejas se volvieron rosas por la vergüenza.

"Eres atractivo", me reí, besando su cuello mientras pasaba la mano por encima de su espalda. Las múltiples capas de este hombre todavía me cautivaban.

"Un atractivo al que te tiras", él dijo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia mí con una sonrisa.

"¿Tienes que ser tan grosero?", suspiré, cayendo de nuevo sobre la almohada a su lado.

"¿Debe tu coño ser tan caliente para mi polla?", él tomó represalias mientras acariciaba mis costados juguetonamente.

"Mi coño estaba más interesado en tu lengua en esta ocasión", yo fruncí el ceño y alejé sus manos de mi cintura.

Él prácticamente se ahogó a mi lado y luego volvió su cara hasta mi almohada, sus orejas estaban aún más oscuras que el rojo.

"¿Acabo de avergonzarte?", pregunté con sorpresa, reprimiendo una risita mientras ahuecaba su cabeza.

"Hay que ponerse en marcha", murmuró contra la almohada, negándose a mirarme.

Me reí por ese interesante giro de los acontecimientos. Nunca pensé que vería el día en el que mi almohada vería a un tímido Edward Cullen. Debía estar realmente agotado.

Me incliné y le susurré al oído: "Aún eres jodidamente atractivo", antes de empujarme a mí misma, salir de la cama y saltar hasta la puerta del dormitorio, sintiéndome mucho más alegre que antes.

"¿Bella?", me dijo antes de que abriera la puerta.

"¿Sí?", me giré, encontrándolo tendido de lado con la cabeza apoyada en su bíceps abultado y liso, su lengua rosa lamía su labio inferior. Yo, literalmente, tuve que cogerme del pomo de la puerta para evitar lanzarme a mí misma de nuevo a sus brazos.

"¿No hay ninguna pregunta?", preguntó suplicante.

Yo fruncí el ceño ante él con confusión, con la sensación de que en realidad estaba olvidando algo, pero no podía pensar qué era.

"No que yo sepa", finalmente me encogí de hombros, incapaz de identificar la persistente sensación en la boca de mi estómago mientras me miraba suplicante.

Vi un destello de dolor estropear sus características - lo que me confundió aún más - antes de que él sonriera y me diera un movimiento de cabeza.

Yo fruncí el ceño y le devolví la sonrisa, antes de darme por vencida y girarme hacia la puerta.

Poco a poco me dirigí hacia la habitación, todavía pensando en la respuesta a su pregunta fuera de mi alcance. Una sensación de inquietud me envolvió mientras me daba cuenta de que su sonrisa no había llegado a sus ojos.

**El tercer paso es decir adiós...**

"Nos vemos en dos semanas", dijo Renee entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Edward en el vestíbulo.

"Sí, señora", él sonrió sobre su hombro y levantó sus ojos hasta los míos. Yo rodé los ojos en broma, pero él pronto dejó caer su mirada, convirtiendo la sonrisa en una mueca.

Edward salió de mi habitación a toda prisa una vez le dije que se despidiera de mis padres antes de su partida. Había estado evitando el contacto visual conmigo desde entonces, incluso después de varios intentos de mi parte para captar su atención.

"Cuida de mi hija, hijo", Charlie le pidió bruscamente mientras yo mantenía mis ojos centrados en mis pies, insegura de su comportamiento y aún más perpleja por evitarme tanto.

"Lo haré, señor", respondió Edward con seriedad, haciendo que yo mirara su intercambio.

"Llámame Charlie".

Por segunda vez hoy, Edward y yo miramos a Charlie en estado de shock. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? ¿Primero el libro y ahora esto?

"Gracias, Charlie", Edward se recuperó correctamente, más de lo que pude hacer yo.

Después de tomarme un momento para recomponerme, pasé alrededor de Edward, tratando de captar su mirada mientras llevaba a mis padres a través de la puerta de entrada hacia el ascensor, pero una vez más sin éxito. Suspiré por la agitación, irritada de que estuviera actuando como un niño sin razón alguna.

"¿Cariño?", Edward respiró en mi oído justo cuando yo estaba a punto de marcharme hacia el pasillo.

Me congelé, mis ojos estaban fijos en la espalda de mis padres mientras él suavemente se apretaba contra mí, haciendo que mi corazón temblara y mis dientes se apretaran por la aprehensión.

"¿Todavía no hay nada que quieras decirme?", susurró.

Parpadeé por la confusión y giré la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Su vulnerabilidad me pilló con la guardia baja por un momento, mientras buscaba en su rostro la respuesta a su pregunta.

"No", le respondí con atención, frunciendo el ceño ante la decepción que parpadeó brevemente detrás de sus ojos. Levanté la mano hasta su mandíbula y froté suavemente su mejilla. "¿Está todo bien?".

"Todo está bien", sonrió suavemente, besando mi mejilla y luego cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me di la vuelta, mirando estupefacta a mis padres, incapaz de moverme o comprender la razón de su comportamiento.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

**El cuarto paso es hacer el duelo a tu manera...**

"Sé fuerte, sé amable y cuida de ti misma y de Edward", Renee dijo mientras se apartaba de nuestro abrazo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Yo le ofrecí una sonrisa de ánimo y le di un pañuelo de mi bolso, lo que ella aceptó con gratitud.

"Sé fuerte, sé amable y dile a Edward que le cazaré si no cuida de ti", Charlie modificó la despedida de Renee antes de tirar de mí para darme un abrazo.

Yo me reí contra su pecho y le prometí que le transmitiría el mensaje a Edward.

"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Bella", Charlie sonrió a través de su bigote antes de tocarme ligeramente el mentón.

"Gracias por venir a visitarme", me tragué algunas lágrimas. "Voy a echar de menos teneros alrededor".

"Dos semanas", Charlie asintió con determinación antes de coger el codo de Renee con el fin de alejarla de mí. "La Reina del Drama", él murmuró sobre su cabeza con los ojos en blanco. Me reí y les vi retirarse mientras hacían su camino a través de las puertas de embarque.

En mi camino de regreso a casa estuve sorprendida de lo compuesta que estaba. Eso me confundió hasta el extremo, y todavía estaba pensando en mi comportamiento irracional cuando entré a mi apartamento.

Estaba en silencio.

Y entonces me golpeó la razón por la que había estado tan ansiosa. Estaba sola y en las últimas tres semanas había olvidado cómo estar así.

Al cerrar la puerta suavemente detrás de mí, sentí como el clic hizo eco a través de mi casa, como el estruendo de una puerta de la cárcel.

Tragué saliva espesa con un nudo en mi garganta y me dirigí hacia el salón de mi casa, dejando caer mi bolso en una de las sillas. Volviendo la cabeza en todas las direcciones, de repente eché de menos la presencia de mi padre en el sofá y el desafinado tarareo de mi madre desde la cocina.

Puse los hombros rectos y me aclaré la garganta mientras caminaba hasta la cocina con determinación. Yo no estaba a punto de caer en una estúpida depresión sólo porque mi madre y padre se hubieran ido de casa. Era una mujer de veintiocho años, por el amor de Dios.

Abriendo la nevera, cogí el vino, pero por un momento miré la última Heineken en el estante del medio.

Sonreí y la cogí, girándome para buscar un abridor de botellas. No era bebedora de cerveza, pero al ver que Charlie era tan específico con esta cerveza, tenía que darle una oportunidad y ver de qué se trataba.

Después de retirar la tapa, levanté la botella hasta mis labios y tomé un largo trago. Me estremecí un poco por la amargura, pero di un sorbo y luego otro, acostumbrándome al sabor y admitiendo a regañadientes que yo en realidad podría con ella.

Satisfecha de que podría bebérmela si quisiera y riendo a través de un par de lágrimas perdidas, fui hacia la sala de estar, cayendo en una de las sillas y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar otro trago. Me sentí muy Bridget Jones sentada en una habitación oscura y silenciosa, bebiendo por mi cuenta y limpiándome los mocos y las lágrimas. Lo único que faltaba era un poco de buena música de Celine...

Me dio una punzada.

Y Edward.

No era Bridget Jones. No era la señorita Reina del Hielo Swan. Era Bella, cariño, y azúcar y había un tipo por ahí que me quería folla hacía sólo unas pocas horas atrás. Un chico caliente que no podía mantener sus manos fuera de mí, que entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos debajo de una mesa donde nadie podía ver lo que hacíamos, que me besaba sin aliento y me hacía reír apasionadamente. Un tipo que sonreía dulcemente, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos hoy, que me besó suavemente y pareció muy triste cuando me fui.

Me levanté del sofá y prácticamente corrí hacia mi habitación, echando un rápido vistazo a la habitación vacía y encontrándome una vez más sorprendida por no sentir la punzada de soledad que esperaba sentir.

Mi cuarto estaba oscuro cuando entré. Oscuro y vacío, y esa sensación que tuve sólo unas horas atrás, cuando me encontraba en este mismo lugar mirando a Edward para obtener respuestas a sus preguntas, me golpeó con toda su fuerza. No esperaba que él estuviera aquí, sabía que se había ido a su casa una vez que nosotros nos habíamos ido, pero una sensación de temor se instaló en mis huesos cuando mis ojos se perdieron y se pararon cerca de mi armario.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando me acerqué a la cómoda que había limpiado para que Edward pusiera sus cosas el primer día que tuvimos que hacer nuestra primera escena. Con dedos temblorosos la abrí sólo para descubrir que estaba vacía, como si él nunca hubiera estado aquí, como si las últimas tres semanas nunca hubieran sucedido.

Confundida y herida me fui hasta mi cama y caí sobre la almohada que Edward había ocupado antes. Giré mi rostro, respirando hondo para saborear su olor todavía incrustado en ella. Él había estado aquí. Había sido real.

Un millar de escenarios revolotearon por mi mente mientras yo respiraba su olor, el peor de todos fue que Edward podría haber esperado a que mis padres se fueran para así librarse finalmente de mí también.

Respiré tartamudeando, tratando de aliviar la férrea presión sobre mi pecho, y casi ahogándome debido a una obstrucción en mi nariz, tenía las mejillas mojadas.

Me senté y torpemente eliminé el elemento ofensivo de mi cara para alcanzar la lámpara de la mesita y echar algo de luz sobre mi entorno actual.

¿Cómo diablos un trozo de papel higiénico había terminado en mi almohada? Yo fruncí el ceño hacia él con una ira irracional, lista para tirarlo a un lado cuando me di cuenta de una escritura familiar en él. Mi mente retrocedió hasta la pista de papel higiénico que él me había dejado antes, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

Mi respiración se paró en mi garganta cuando tiré de las delicadas piezas de papel, y entonces lloré como no había llorado en años. Desde que murió mi abuela. Desde que Jacob se fue.

_**Pídeme que me quede.**_

**El paso final es vivir la vida...**

Me reí de mí misma amargamente mientras recitaba el último de los cinco pasos de cómo decir adiós. Alice me compró un libro de auto-ayuda un par de meses después de que Jacob y yo nos separáramos, tratando desesperadamente de hacer que su mejor amiga siguiera adelante. Aún recordaba cada paso con perfecto detalle. No sirvió de nada, pero yo era una firme creyente de la perseverancia. Lo que no me di cuenta cuando estaba cantando los pasos, era que nunca tuve miedo de decirle adiós a mis padres. Inconscientemente, yo estaba tratando de hacer frente a decirle adiós a Edward.

Después de lavarme la cara y quitarme las lágrimas derramadas por más de una hora, me di cuenta de que de alguna manera yo había estado preparándome para dejar a Edward. En algún lugar recóndito de mi mente, la marcha de Charlie y Renee se traducía también en la pérdida de Edward. Una vez que ellos se fueron, nuestro acuerdo expiró. Por lo tanto, si Edward se quedaba conmigo sería porque él quería y no porque estuviera obligado por nuestro acuerdo.

Si Edward se hubiera quedado, sería porque yo se lo hubiera pedido, cosa que no hice.

Quería estar enfadada con él por dejar caer pistas sutiles en lugar de limitarse a decirlo abiertamente. Pero no podía. Él necesitaba que yo se lo pidiera primero. Él necesitaba que yo pusiera fin a nuestro acuerdo ya que yo lo empecé por mi cuenta.

Él necesitaba que le confirmara que yo estaba en esto, en él, sin términos ni condiciones asociadas.

Y yo lo había jodido todo. Era una maldita idiota.

Mi mano estaba temblando mientras la levanté y luego la dejé caer, sólo para repetir el proceso una y otra vez.

Suspiré pesadamente, dándome una charla rápida pero silenciosa, y luego elevé la mano y toqué tres veces seguidas.

Estaba viviendo la vida. Era el único paso en ese libro que tenía sentido para mí ahora. Ya no estaba siendo una espectadora amarga y endurecida. Quería vivir. Quería amar. Quería todo eso. Pero sobre todo, quería eso con Edward.

Esperé con ansiedad, rezando para que él me escuchara, incluso rogando que él abriera la puerta para mí.

Estaba a punto de golpearla de nuevo cuando escuché la cerradura antes de que la puerta se abriera.

De pie frente a mí estaba un muy arrugado y muy desaliñado Edward. Su pelo estaba de pie en todas las direcciones, algunos mechones estaban pegados a un lado de su cabeza, el resto estaba hacia fuera. Su camiseta blanca estaba arrugada. Sus pantalones de pijama estaban colgando bajos y retorcidos en sus caderas, casi como si hubieran sido puestos con prisa.

Sonriendo a sus pies descalzos dejé que mis ojos se fueran de nuevo a su cara.

Él era tan jodidamente hermoso que me dolía el corazón.

Sus ojos estaban todavía hinchados por haber estado durmiendo mientras me miró en silencio por un momento, antes de sobresaltarme con un paso al frente y envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Sólo estuve sorprendida por un segundo, antes de levantar los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, cavar mi nariz en la suave piel de su cuello y aspirar su aroma, cálido y almizclado. Me recordó a ropa recién lavada y a mi manta favorita de niña, segura y reconfortante. Me derretí.

Él soltó sus manos y las bajó hasta mis muslos antes de tirar mis piernas hacia arriba y ponerlas alrededor de su cintura. Suspiré.

"Te ha tomado bastante tiempo", murmuró antes de girarnos a nuestro alrededor, golpeando la puerta con el pie y llevándome a su dormitorio conmigo todavía envuelta alrededor de él.

"Lo siento", le dije en su cuello, sintiéndome una vez más como una completa idiota.

Mi hogar sería donde estuviera Edward, y si él no tenía, yo podría ser una vagabunda por el resto de mi vida.

"No lo sientas".

Me reí sin aliento en su contra, recordando nuestra broma de hoy. Él apretó mis muslos, haciéndome saber que también lo había recordado.

Tragué saliva espesa, cogiendo el valor para pedirle lo que debería haberle pedido hacía días.

"Quédate", le susurré contra su cuello mientras él nos metía en su habitación.

"Sí", me susurró de vuelta y mi corazón alzó el vuelo. Yo apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cuello con más fuerza cuando su boca húmeda se puso sobre mi hombro. Me había aferrado a él con mi vida, estaba sorprendida de haber sido capaz de mantenerlo. Él quería ser mantenido.

Por mí.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ^^**

** Bueno, ya os contaré mi experiencia (si consigo ver algo, jajaja) el viernes cuando vuelva o el sábado si no me da tiempo, porque el viernes por la noche toca ver Amanecer parte 2 :D**

**¡Nos vemosss! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe, Lo farfan, Mia´s, Eleonora328, angi cullen, Clau Vale, Amorgen Lestrange, Pattworld, The Princess of the Dark, CasbabySwan, Negriithaah, ela fordyce, CrissYmell, BellaEdwardRobsten, SharinPattinson, Yekitab, Pan Cullen, julieta rendon, LauriCullen, PaOPattzZ, karlita carrillo, kami cullen castillo, solecitopucheta, kiztiapotter, rafaela monterroso, catitacullen, pituk9, florima.**


	28. Rondando

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaaa, ya estoy de vueltaaaaaa. Bueno, conseguí las firmas de todos, y muchas fotos y vídeos de todos :D **

**Ainss, estoy muy contenta, la verdad, se ha cumplido uno de mis sueños, el jueves 15 de noviembre será un día que nunca olvidaré :)**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo y voy a seguir guardándome las fotos de todos estos días )**

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Rondando**

"Así que por favor aseguraos de ayudar a Kate y a Irina con todo lo que pidan", miré a las dieciséis personas amontonadas alrededor de la mesa de juntas, varias estaban molestas y aburridas mientras balbuceaban su desacuerdo. Creo que no podía culparlos. Tener que trabajar las horas que trabajábamos y luego hacer un esfuerzo extra para ayudar a los coordinadores de eventos a preparar la presentación del libro de esta noche era frustrante, por decir lo menos. Era un trabajo, y se esperaba que se hiciera. Mientras Aro firmara nuestros cheques de pago, nosotros no teníamos voz en el asunto.

Mi ojo captó la cálida mirada de Edward, y luché contra el impulso de darle un guiño alentador. Separar el trabajo del placer había sido particularmente difícil esta semana. Después de mi declaración tardía la noche del domingo, la urgencia de estar en constante contacto físico con él había sido debilitante por decir lo menos. Mi trabajo había sufrido por ello. Podría decir que mi concentración se iba por la ventana en el momento en el que Edward caminaba a través de la puerta, pero eso sería una mentira, ya que no tenía problemas para concentrarme en la forma en la que sus músculos se expandían y apretaban bajo sus camisas de trabajo. O en la forma en la que su pelo me apuntaba de manera acusadora por haber sido despeinado por mis manos en momentos robados a puerta cerrada. O en la forma en la que su boca se torcía en las esquinas, recordándome las malas palabras pronunciadas por esos labios en nuestros momentos de abandono físico. No, mi concentración estaba bien, pero tal vez, un poco equivocada.

"Espero que estéis aquí a las seis", continué, alejando mi mirada de la suya. Sin mirar, yo pude decir que él estaba sonriendo por mis esfuerzos por mantenerme enfocada. Si nos quedáramos solos, le besaría esa sonrisa de su rostro y convertiría esa chulería en un gemido de necesidad. "El evento empieza a las siete y necesito vuestra conducta profesional en todo lo posible ", hice hincapié en la palabra dándole a James una mirada de complicidad, lo que originó que él se volviera hacia atrás en su silla. Todos sabíamos lo ruidoso que podía llegar a ser una vez se tomara una bebida o dos. La última fiesta de Navidad fue como un show de Brodway de James Witherdale, con él cantando y bailando con vivacidad con una música que no estaba sonando en el equipo de sonido, claro estaba.

Mis ojos se movieron de nuevo a Edward cuando le oí resoplar y reír junto con la mayoría de sus colegas. No pude luchar contra la pequeña sonrisa tirando de mis labios cuando vi a ese hermoso hombre burlándose en silencio de un James tímido. Edward llegó a los puños y golpes con James, quien ahora parecía estar sonriendo y de acuerdo con las bromas. Un movimiento a mi derecha me llamó la atención, y me giré para ver los ojos curiosos de Jessica. Ella me miró a mí, luego a Edward y luego a mí. Sólo pude imaginar lo que debía estar pensando. Ese comportamiento sería algo que hubiera reprendido en el pasado, no tenía paciencia para bromas o exclamaciones cuando se trataba de negocios y no especialmente cuando estaba conduciendo una reunión. El hecho de que no silenciara a Edward y a sus amigos en este momento debía parecer sospechoso, lo que de inmediato me puso en el borde.

Aparté la mirada de la sonrisa de suficiencia de Jessica y me aclaré la garganta con la esperanza de calmar al pequeño grupo de hombres, que no paraban de reír, pero incluso a mis oídos soné nerviosa en vez de firme.

"Señores", dije con brusquedad cuando siguieron sin escucharme. Mi voz sonó en la habitación e inmediatamente se callaron. Edward volvió sus ojos a los míos con sorpresa, pero yo bajé mi mirada al cuaderno en mis manos y traté de evitar la opresión en mi pecho.

"Señor Witherdale" - empecé, manteniendo mi tono de voz y los ojos fijos en la carpeta - "¿ya que usted y el señor Cullen parecen tan animados, por qué no se dirigen hasta Irina y Kate que están en la sala de conferencias y preguntan si hay algo en lo que necesiten ayuda?", no me atreví a mirar a Edward en ese momento mientras pasaba a ciegas las páginas del documento en mi mano. Odiaba hacerle esto sabiendo lo duro que había estado trabajando en el último par de semanas, pero tenía que conseguir que Jessica no sospechara.

"Sí, señorita Swan", James respondió con tristeza.

"Nos vemos a las seis", terminé la reunión y finalmente reuní el valor para levantar la cabeza.

Edward sin duda estaba molesto. Su postura era rígida cuando se levantó de su asiento e inmediatamente hizo su camino hacia mí. Yo entré en pánico porque tenía miedo de su ira - aunque sabía que él lo entendería una vez que tuviera la oportunidad de explicárselo - y porque Jessica aún estaba sentada en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa de complicidad firmemente plantada en su cara.

Antes de que Edward se acercara a mí, dirigí mi cuerpo hacia Jessica y me alejé del suyo.

"Jessica, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?", le pregunté con una sonrisa tensa mientras Edward llegaba a un punto muerto en mi periferia. Por casualidad le di una rápida mirada y noté el enfado en su rostro transformarse en confusión. "En mi oficina".

"Por supuesto, Bella", respondió ella muy dulce y se levantó de su silla. "Nada me gustaría más que tener unas palabras contigo".

Me giré sin reconocer el hecho de que Edward se mantenía de pie detrás de mí mientras yo seguía a Jessica hacia mi oficina sin decir palabra.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras y caminé hasta mi escritorio, agitando una mano en una de las sillas para que Jessica se sentara.

Tomé asiento detrás de mi escritorio y vi que ella hacía lo mismo, esa sonrisa satisfecha todavía estaba firmemente plantada en su cara.

"Cuéntame", rompí el silencio, pillándola un poco fuera de guardia. Yo no quería andar con rodeos con esto, necesitaba saber lo que ella pensaba que sabía y luego decidir cómo tratar con eso.

"Tú eres la que me has dicho que viniera", ella fingió ignorancia.

Le di una medio sonrisa y arqueé una ceja. Yo ya había jugado a este juego antes, bueno, no exactamente a este juego. Nunca había fraternizado con ninguno de los miembros de mi personal, así que estaba un poco fuera de mi mente, pero sabía lo suficiente de la manipulación como para saber que no debía mostrar ninguna debilidad en la confrontación.

"No te hagas la tímida, Jessica", suspiré pesadamente.

Ella arqueó su ceja derecha hacia mí y me dio una risa hueca. "Te lo estás follando".

"¿Lo estoy haciendo?", estuve sorprendida por la acusación directa, luché inmediatamente por mantener alejada la sorpresa de mi voz. "¿Y tienes pruebas de eso?".

"Oh, vamos, Bella", Jessica negó con la cabeza hacia mí, el brillo de sus ojos se había intensificado. "Sabes que así no es cómo funcionan los chismes de la oficina. Un rumor no necesita una prueba para ser propagado".

Yo fruncí el ceño y aparté mi mirada de la de ella. Odiaba que ella tuviera razón. Lo que odiaba aún más era que ella tuviera el poder de iniciar ese rumor, el cual empañaría mi reputación en Amanecer y probablemente tiraría por los suelos la posibilidad de que Edward se ganara el respeto como escritor entre los suyos. Tirarse al jefe generalmente se traducía en hacer tu camino hacia la cima. Cualquier premio o reconocimiento que Edward pudiera obtener por su libro sólo se atribuiría a eso.

"¿Entonces eso es lo que estás planeando?", pregunté atentamente, negándome a romperme y a rogar por su silencio. Todavía tenía mi orgullo. "¿En difundir mentiras?".

"Las dos sabemos que es la verdad. Y, ¿tengo que traer lo que es mío de vuelta, no?", preguntó con frialdad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", yo fruncí el ceño, confundida.

"Tú me robaste el libro, Bella", ella se rió con humor. "Yo lo voy a recuperar de nuevo".

Sus palabras me aturdieron momentáneamente.

"Escucha, Jessica", empecé despacio, el corazón me latía en los oídos. "Lo siento por la forma en la que sucedió, pero tienes que entender-"

"Es demasiado tarde para disculpas, Bella", me interrumpió y se puso rápidamente en pie, haciendo que mi estómago se girara con temor. "Además, sólo estás pidiendo disculpas porque has sido sorprendida con las manos en la masa", ella negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y luego se giró para alejarse.

"¿Qué quieres?", le dije desesperada, levantándome de la silla y cogiéndome a mi escritorio para calmar mis piernas temblorosas. "Puedes tener tu libro, pero por favor, no inicies ese rumor. Edward no se merece esto, por favor". Muy bien, supongo que no estaba por encima de la mendicidad. Mi orgullo había sido condenado, no podía dejar que ella arruinara su futuro como escritor antes de que incluso comenzara.

Jessica se congeló a mitad de camino y una mirada de sorpresa apareció en su rostro. Estuvimos congeladas en el tiempo durante un largo momento mientras mis ojos se fueron a los suyos con desesperación, y los suyos vagaron por encima de mi cara con asombro.

"Joder", respiró, finalmente dándose la vuelta para mirarme a la cara completamente. Sus pasos fueron lentos y medidos mientras hizo su camino hacia mí, deteniéndose sólo una vez que llegó a la silla que ocupaba antes. "¿Sientes algo por él?".

Yo tragué saliva espesa y sentí mis manos sudorosas relajar su control minuciosamente sobre mi escritorio. Me encogí de hombros, porque si alguien iba a oírme admitirlo, primero sería Edward.

"¿Él sabe eso?", su rostro se transformó en uno lleno de curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros otra vez. En serio, él tenía que estar sordo, ciego y mudo para no saberlo.

"¿Él se preocupa por ti?", preguntó con lentitud, mirando mi expresión de cerca.

Una vez más, yo tendría que ser sorda, ciega y muda para no saberlo también. Por lo tanto, me encogí de hombros otra vez.

"Bueno, maldita sea...", ella suspiró profundamente, dejando caer su barbilla a su pecho antes de reírse en voz baja. "Eso le quita toda la diversión a esto".

Me quedé mirándola estupefacta. ¿Qué demonios?

"¿Qué significa eso?", mi voz sonó pequeña y vulnerable incluso a mis propios oídos. Oh, cómo me había arruinado ese chico.

"Bella, eres una perra", dijo con una sonrisa. Mi reacción inmediata fue tomar represalias.

"Lo dice otra", le solté. Sí, los viejos hábitos tardaban en morir.

"Touché", ella asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. "Edward por otra parte, no lo es".

Yo fruncí el ceño ante ella con confusión. ¿El termino perra no estaba reservado para una especie femenina en concreto?

Ella rodó los ojos hacia mí. "Lo que quiero decir es que Edward es un buen tipo".

Mi frente se arrugó, pero yo asentí estando de acuerdo. Estaba tratando de descifrar a dónde iba con esto, pero estuve agradecida de que ella se quedara a hablar en lugar de caminar hacia fuera para poner su malvado plan en movimiento.

"Sé que soy vista como la chica cachonda y desesperada con las tetas grandes y falsas, Bella", me sorprendió la franqueza de Jessica conmigo, pero no la contradije. Era la verdad después de todo.

"No eres una niña, exactamente", señalé, haciendo que ella se riera y se intensificara mi shock. ¿Quién era esta mujer?

"Cierto", ella sonrió y suspiró profundamente, su expresión se tornó seria. "El punto es que Edward es el único hombre, no, borra eso..." - agitó una mano con desdén - "persona" - anunció - "en esta oficina que no me trata así".

Volví a asentir en silencio. Recordé muy bien cómo él me reprendió todas esas semanas atrás sobre mis suposiciones sobre Jessica. En aquel entonces, me molestó hasta el extremo.

"No tengo ningún problema haciéndote daño a ti, Bella", Jessica continuó con sinceridad. "Te lo mereces. Pero yo no quiero hacerle daño a él".

Sentí como si estuviera teniendo una experiencia extrasensorial. ¿En qué mundo Jessica Stanley era una mujer cuidadosa y sensata? ¿Había sido siempre así, y yo había sido demasiado intolerante y con prejuicios?

Me aclaré la garganta en un intento de despejar mi cabeza.

"Así que" - comencé suavemente - "¿no vas a hacer eso?".

"No, no lo voy a hacer", ella asintió con la cabeza con decisión. "Yo sólo habría empezado el rumor si hubiera sabido que estabas abusando de tu posición y usando a ese chico. Sin embargo, si los sentimientos que tienes por Edward son correspondidos como dices, entonces no voy a hacer nada que le dañe. Llámame romántica empedernida, si quieres".

Estuvimos en silencio, el ruido de fuera de la oficina fue el único sonido que impregnaba nuestra burbuja.

"Lo siento, Jessica", finalmente susurré. Sus ojos se sobresalieron por la sorpresa de mis disculpas, causando que mis labios temblaran. "Lo siento por el libro de Edward y por la forma en la que me he ocupado de esa situación".

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, y luego se encogió de hombros en silencio. "No estoy haciendo esto por ti, Bella".

"Lo sé", asentí con la cabeza mientras ella se giraba para hacer su camino hacia la puerta de mi oficina.

"Estaba equivocada al ser una de esas personas que pensaban que eras una mujer cachonda y desesperada con tetas enormes y falsas", le dije antes de que se retirara.

Jessica echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas, haciéndome saltar al oír ese sonido inesperado.

"No, no lo estabas", dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras su mano se extendía hasta el pomo de la puerta. "Edward era el único equivocado", sonrió mientras mi boca se abría. "Yo soy todas esas cosas", me guiñó un ojo y luego se fue.

Mi respiración salió de mi cuerpo mientras mis rodillas por fin reaccionaron. Me fui de nuevo hasta mi silla, tratando de controlar mi respiración, cerrando mi boca todavía abierta y dándole sentido a todo lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?", yo ni siquiera tuve la energía para saltar por la sorpresa cuando Edward entró en mi oficina con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración trabajosa.

Mis labios se extendieron en una sonrisa enorme, cogiendo por sorpresa a Edward mientras él se agitaba y se movía en frente de mi escritorio. Pude decir que lo estaba matando al mantener una distancia respetable.

"Jessica es una perra desesperada con enormes y falsas tetas", yo estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja en ese punto.

Edward detuvo sus movimientos y se enfrentó a mí con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

"Cariño, eso es grosero".

Su respuesta me hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás por la risa. Me tapé la boca con la mano mientras los miembros del personal levantaban la cabeza con curiosidad sobre sus cubículos.

"Grosero" - le dije después de un momento, una vez que mi risa se apagó - "pero es cierto".

OoOoOoO

Ben y yo llegamos a la fiesta de lanzamiento exactamente a las siete, yo era muy puntual. Contemplé la sala de conferencias que había sido elegantemente transformada en un lugar adecuado a los estándares de Aro. Carteles de la portada del libro se mostraban con buen gusto en toda la habitación. La luz de las velas y la música suave de fondo hacían que fuera un lugar cómodo y acogedor. Estaba segura de que el autor estaría contento.

Mis ojos inmediatamente fueron a través de los rostros en la sala. Quien pertenecía al mundo editorial estaba aquí esta noche, pero eso no era lo que yo estaba buscando. Ben me condujo a través de la multitud mientras yo ansiosamente buscaba el rostro de alguien que haría esta noche remotamente entretenida. Quería haber estado aquí a las seis con el resto del personal para ayudar con los arreglos finales, pero al ver que Ben se ofreció para recogerme, no lo podía arrastrar aquí una hora antes ya que era técnicamente un invitado. Edward dijo que yo quería estar aquí temprano porque era una fanática del control, tuve que admitir que tenía razón, casi siempre la tenía. Odiaba eso de él, también era una forma de quererle. Otra cosa que odiaba era ser sacada de mi apartamento por el hombre equivocado. Al llegar a la estúpida fiesta de lanzamiento con Ben en lugar de con Edward, lo sentí como el peor tipo de tortura, lo cual era totalmente grosero e injusto, ya que Ben realmente era un tipo muy agradable e inofensivo.

Asentí con la cabeza y les di una sonrisa como saludo a todas las caras conocidas, dándoles la mano cuando me la ofrecían, preguntándoles por los niños y las familias donde se requería, todo eso sin dejar de buscar su cara.

Y entonces lo vi, apoyado perezosamente en la barra, tomando una Heineken, por supuesto con un esmoquin. Mi respiración se paró cuando vi su forma esbelta y cubierta de negro, lo que lo hacía lucir aún más alto y más sexy de lo que ya era. Era un pecado ser tan hermoso como Edward, y creedme cuando digo que él me daba ganas de apartarme del camino correcto... una y otra y otra vez. Edward estaba equivocado, yo no quería venir aquí temprano porque era una fanática del control, quería venir aquí antes para poder estar con él, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

Su atención se desplazó lentamente de Eric - quien parecía estar regalándole una conversación que necesitaba una gran cantidad de gestos salvajes con las manos - hacia mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí que mi corazón se agitó. Su boca se detuvo en una sonrisa secreta cuando su mirada caliente se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Él tragó densamente durante su mirada, asegurándome que le gustaba lo que veía. Sentí una presión suave sobre el codo cuando Ben intentó guiarme otra vez a través de la multitud. El movimiento hizo que los ojos de Edward se centraran en el extraño cogiéndome el brazo, su boca descendió marginalmente cuando una vez más se centró en mí. Yo traté de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero al instante se convirtió en una mueca cuando una mujer muy alta, rubia y hermosa puso sus manos en los bíceps de Edward y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. Sus ojos, sin embargo, siguieron centrados en los míos mientras asentía con la cabeza con rigidez en lo que fuera que Kate - la impresionante zorra organizadora de eventos - le estuviera diciendo. Quería patearme el trasero a mi misma por haber hecho que Edward pasara con ella más tiempo del necesario. Eso sólo lo provoqué yo... y Jessica. Quería estar enfadada con ella por eso, pero no podía, porque ella en realidad había sido bastante amable, y se lo debía, cosa que apestaba.

De ahí en adelante fue casi como ver un partido de tenis. Cada vez que Ben hacía algo que hacía que Edward me diera una mala mirada, Kate hacía casi exactamente lo mismo que él, sólo para que yo le devolviera la mirada con desdén. Ben tocaba mi espalda, Kate pasaba su mano sobre su brazo. Ben se inclinaba para susurrarme al oído, Kate se desplazaba más hacia el lado de Edward. Sería muy cómico vernos las caras a los dos transformarse de disculpa a furia en intervalos de cinco segundos, si no fuera porque yo estaba condenadamente molesta por eso, claro estaba.

Ben estaba envuelto en una conversación con otro autor al que Amanecer le había publicado un libro, cuando miré y me encontré a Edward solo en la barra. Me disculpé con cortesía y fui hacia donde él estaba parado con sólo un pequeño margen de elegancia.

Me detuve junto a él en la barra, mirando hacia adelante, mi hombro tocaba su brazo ligeramente. Pude decir que él sabía que era yo, pero también había decidido no darse la vuelta y reconocer mi presencia.

"¿Te diviertes?", le pregunté amablemente, manteniendo mis ojos en los movimientos del barman.

"Bastante, ¿y tú?", él dijo sin expresión, haciendo que mi estómago se diera la vuelta.

"Muchísimo", le contesté secamente.

"Ben parece un gran tipo", su sarcasmo no se me escapó.

"Tú y Kate os habéis vuelto muy sociables", dije mientras el barman se acercaba.

"Cosmopolitan para la señorita", Edward intervino una vez que el camarero se acercó.

"Te acuerdas", comenté con sorpresa, pensando de nuevo en nuestra primera cena con mis padres en el Paragon.

"Eres importante para mí, así que sí, me acuerdo", respondió en voz baja, haciendo que mis mejillas se colorearan y mi aliento se enganchara. Siempre me sorprendía la forma en la que podía decir las cosas más profundas, como si fuera tan simple como leer un menú para llevar.

"Lo siento por todo el asunto con Ben", mi voz era casi un susurro mientras transmitía mi verdadero pesar sobre la posición en la que estábamos "Debes de saber que yo no estoy tratando de animarlo".

Edward finalmente se giró hacia mí una vez que el camarero trajo mi bebida. Yo seguí mirando hacia adelante, cautelosa por cómo vería nuestra conversación cualquier espectador circundante, pero volví la mirada hacia él y le ofrecí una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo sé, cariño", su voz era tan suave y tan baja que la sentí por todos mis huesos. "Sólo es difícil de ver".

Yo asentí con la cabeza, tomando un pequeño sorbo de mi copa y disfrutando de la pegajosidad dulce a medida que viajaba por mi garganta.

"Bueno, Kate...", dejé que mi media pregunta saliera sugerente.

"Está interesada", Edward asintió. Sus palabras hicieron que mi sangre se enfriara y ni siquiera la alegría en su voz pudo calmar los celos que empecé a tener.

"¿Engreída, no?", yo repliqué con amargura, jugueteando con la copa que actualmente estaba apretando fuertemente entre mis dedos. Un apretón que fácilmente podría ejercer en el elegante cuello de Kate.

"Viene con la cara", él sonrió y luego tomó un trago de su cerveza, mirándome estudiosamente por encima del borde de su vaso. Tenía los ojos brillantes de alegría, lo que me hizo querer besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento y darle una bofetada varias veces.

Edward debió notar que mi estado de ánimo había cambiado, porque inmediatamente bajó la cerveza y se inclinó hacia mí. Mis ojos pasaron alrededor de la sala para garantizar que nadie era testigo de nuestra familiaridad.

"Hey", él me llamó la atención con una suave orden. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y vi arrepentimiento en ellos. "He dicho que ella estaba interesada. No que yo lo esté".

Él estaba buscando algo en mis ojos cuando yo asentí con la cabeza lentamente, tomando mi labio inferior entre los dientes nerviosamente.

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor y transmitirle eso a ella?", pregunté suavemente, odiando lo insegura que sonaba.

Edward frunció el ceño, y pude decir que él se moría por alcanzarme y tocarme.

"¿Tú puedes hacer lo mismo por mí?", su pregunta fue un desafío, aunque no estaba segura de que significara lo mismo.

"Sí", le contesté en un susurro, bajando los ojos hasta su boca.

"No hagas eso", me reprendió oscuramente. Mis ojos se levantaron de nuevo hasta los de él y los encontré oscuros y llenos de lujuria. Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, mis partes femeninas hormiguearon y mi respiración se entrecortó. Conocía esa mirada.

"¿El qué?", pregunté inocentemente, lamiendo mis labios sugestivamente.

"No me mires así cuando sabes que no puedo hacer nada al respecto ahora", me advirtió y me di cuenta por primera vez de que nuestros cuerpos se habían inclinado el uno hacia el otro, dejando nada más que un respiro entre nosotros.

"Si vosotros dos estáis pensando en mantener en secreto lo que tenéis, será mejor que os alejéis el uno del otro", la voz ligeramente achispada de Jessica efectivamente rompió la burbuja alrededor de nosotros, haciéndonos dar un paso atrás, asustados. "Por Dios", ella suspiró con fastidio.

No pude evitar la risa que se escapó de mis labios cuando la encontré apoyada en la barra detrás de mí, sus pechos prácticamente se salían de su vestido de cóctel muy apretado.

"Tan elegante como siempre, señorita Stanley", yo levanté mi copa hacia ella en un saludo.

"Ya me conoces", se encogió de hombros y trató de levantar la copa, pero se derramó la mayor parte del contenido en la mano. Sí, Jessica sin duda se había llenado de todo lo que había podido en la barra.

"Mierda", respiró, tratando de aspirar la mayor parte del derrame con su boca.

"Toma, Jessica", Edward le ofreció un pañuelo.

"Gracias, Eddie", ella le dio una sonrisa aguada antes de teñir la tela blanca con los restos de su vino tinto.

"Tú cita está en camino", Edward me susurró al oído. Y era cierto, Ben parecía estar abriéndose paso entre la multitud para venir hacia nosotros.

"Permíteme presentarte", le ofrecí rápidamente, queriendo calmar los temores de Edward sobre las intenciones de Ben, con la esperanza de que él hiciera lo mismo y calmaros los míos.

"Está bien. Me pondré al día con él más tarde", él negó, pero dio un paso hacia mí en vez de hacia atrás. Le observé mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y ponía su boca en mi oreja, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. "¿Tu cita te ha dicho que te ves absoluta y jodidamente hermosa esta noche?".

"No con tantas palabras", me ahogué, luchando contra el impulso de frotar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

"Tsk", sentí que él negaba con la cabeza a mi lado, con su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla. "Voy a tener que poner remedio a eso más tarde", mis rodillas casi se retorcieron cuando sentí su lengua tocar ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja, y luego fue reemplazada por la frialdad repentina del aire golpeando la humedad que él había dejado.

"Ahí estás, Bella", Ben sonrió y se paró delante de mí. Yo traté de sonreír de nuevo y rápidamente levanté mi copa a mis labios, tratando de amortiguar la garganta seca. "Veo que ya has encontrado la barra", bromeó.

"Entre otras cosas", Jessica resopló a mi lado.

Ben le dio una sonrisa incierta, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión.

Rodé los ojos y levanté la mano en un gesto que decía que ella había bebido demasiado. Su sonrisa se hizo más brillante mientras él asentía con la cabeza, comprendiéndolo.

Yo di un suspiro de alivio, haciendo que mis ojos buscaran la razón de mi malestar. De pie, casi en el lado opuesto de la sala, encontré a Edward sonriéndome diabólicamente, levantando su copa hacia la mía con un guiño.

Realmente lo odiaba de una manera especial.

OoOoOoO

La noche avanzó sin incidentes. Hubo discursos pronunciados por tediosas personas que estaban demasiado absortas en ellas mismas.

Me quedé a una respetuosa distancia de Ben, después de haberle dejado bien claro antes que estaba saliendo con alguien, sin ser demasiado obvia y herir sus sentimientos. Él lo tomó con calma y me dijo que ese tipo era un hombre con suerte. Le di las gracias y sonreí, desde entonces los pequeños detalles y los gestos acabaron por desaparecer.

Kate, por su parte, todavía seguía en torno a Edward mientras él estaba hablando con Eric y James o conseguía una bebida en el bar. Yo, sin embargo, notaba que cada vez que ella se movía para tocarlo, él cortésmente quitaba su mano o salía un poco de su alcance. Si él le había dicho que estaba disponible o no, no estaba segura, pero a pesar de ello, ella no pillaba la pista.

Traté de mantener la calma. En el fondo sabía que Edward nunca haría nada para faltarle el respeto a nuestra relación, si se podía llamar así. Por qué, en realidad sí, podría llamarla así. Todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo era gritar nuestra relación. Yo no necesitaba que él lo dijera en voz alta para que yo supiera que eso era así, pero con cada toque, con cada risa o sonrisa falsa entregada por ella, yo podía sentir la duda establecerse en mí. Tenía miedo de que pudiera darse cuenta de que podría tener algo mucho mejor que yo.

Por lo tanto, traté de mantener mi atención centrada en las diversas conversaciones que estaban delante de mí, o en el fanfarrón autor. Asentí con indulgencia y obligué a mis ojos a quedarse ahí y no mirarle a él.

Sin embargo fallé cuando el autor tomó la palabra y comenzó a divagar sobre un profesor de su universidad que le decía que él sería el próximo Edison. Tanto Edward como yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que el libro no era absolutamente una obra maestra literaria. Yo había cuestionado la devoción de Aro por las piezas de trabajo que escogía en numerosas ocasiones, sólo para encontrarme con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente y divagaciones acerca de ser amigos de la familia durante años. Cuando el autor procedió a hablar sobre su libro - que en su opinión no tan humilde era la próxima gran novela americana - mis ojos inmediatamente se fueron hacia donde Edward estaba de pie. Sus ojos estaban en los míos, llenos de una risa reprimida. Traté de contener la sonrisa abriendo mis labios, pero no pude, al igual que Edward. Él rodó los ojos y me dio un guiño. Mi corazón se encogió ante ese gesto privado, y, una vez más, me acordé de lo mucho que echaba de menos su cercanía, su calor y su comodidad. Yo quería ir a casa, estar en manos de él y sentir la tranquilidad de que no sólo se quedaba porque yo se lo pidiera, sino porque él también quería.

Actualmente yo estaba de pie en un círculo con mis compañeros Aro, Ben, Marcus y una muy borracha Jessica. Dada nuestra conversación de esta tarde, me resultaba difícil estar irritada por la falta de profesionalismo de Jessica. Por lo tanto, cada vez que ella daba un paso vacilante, me encontraba a mí misma sosteniéndola. Aro no ocultó su sorpresa, sabiendo exactamente lo volátil que nuestra relación había sido en el pasado.

"Te ves hermosa esta noche, Bella", Aro dijo desde el otro lado una vez que sus ojos se alejaron de mi mano, la cual estaba bien plantada en el codo de Jessica.

"Gracias, Aro", sonreí suavemente y aumenté mi agarre en la chica torpe a mi lado.

"Sin embargo, hay algo diferente en ti", murmuró él, pensativo.

"Bella está con alguien", Ben dijo a modo de explicación. Oh, mierda.

"¿En serio?", Aro preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Y dónde podría estar esta noche ese señor con suerte?".

"Oh, umm...", tartamudeé, incómoda. "Está trabajando".

"No es una mentira", Jessica dijo a mi lado.

"¿Le conoces?", Aro le preguntó a Jessica con una sorpresa que coincidió con la mía. Apreté mi pulgar en la suave carne del brazo de Jessica para advertirla.

"Lo conozco bien", respondió ella.

"¿Entonces es alguien que conocemos?", Aro levantó una ceja hacia mí. Por suerte, mi compañera no tan coherente tropezó, se hubiera chocado contra Marcus si no hubiera sido por mis reacciones furtivas.

"Perdone, señor", sonreí a modo de disculpa y dirigí a Jessica lejos de nuestra audiencia. "Creo que tengo que llamarle un taxi".

Todos asintieron con simpatía mientras yo me daba la vuelta y tiraba de ella después de mí.

"Realmente no aguantas bien el alcohol, Jessica", le reprendí mientras hacíamos nuestro camino a través de la multitud.

"Lo siento", ella gimió suavemente, tratando de mantener el ritmo.

A medida que avanzábamos por el pasillo de nuestro edificio de oficinas, la cabeza me daba vuelta, buscando el mejor lugar para dejarla y llamar a un taxi.

"Tengo que usar el baño de mujeres", ella dijo y tropezó, casi haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

"Bien", murmuré y tiré de ella en esa dirección. Abrir la puerta del baño y mantener a Jessica en sus pies fue otro problema. Finalmente se tropezó delante de mí y llegó a un baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el cerrojo, antes de llenar la sala con arcadas y ruidos horribles.

"Te espero fuera", me estremecí y me quedé en el pasillo, cayendo de espaldas contra la pared con un resoplido.

Mi ojo captó un movimiento a mi izquierda, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba caminando hacia él.

Me congelé en mi lugar cuando vi a Edward de pie con Kate, sus manos estaban alrededor de su cintura. Vi que él estaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras hablaba, sus manos estaban extendidas detrás de él para evitar los brazos de ella. Y entonces sucedió, ella le alcanzó y lo besó. El mundo se derribó mientras veía la escena delante de mí, como si todo eso milagrosamente pasara a cámara lenta. Mis oídos se sintieron como si estuviera bajo el agua. Antes de que se me ocurriera algo mejor, yo grité e inmediatamente levanté la mano hasta mi boca mientras sus dos cabezas se giraban en la dirección del sonido.

Lo último que vi antes de girarme y correr fueron los ojos asombrados de Edward, quien en ese momento me recordó mucho a Jacob.

OoOoOoO

Mis manos temblaron mientras golpeé la puerta de mi oficina detrás de mí, dando tumbos hacia el escritorio sin necesidad de encender las luces. Me moví para sentarme en mi silla, pero de inmediato cambié de dirección hasta que estuve enfrentando el horizonte de Seattle desde mi ventana.

Racionalmente, sabía que había visto a una mujer forzando a un hombre. Racionalmente, sabía que Edward no había iniciado el beso. Racionalmente, sabía que si no mantuviéramos nuestra relación en secreto, me hubiera acercado a ellos, le hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara a Kate y le hubiera exigido a Edward una explicación. La racionalidad sería jodidamente buena en estos momentos. Pero cuando ves algo tan dolorosamente espantoso y es una repetición de algo que has trabajado tan duro para olvidar, la irracionalidad parece ser la emoción dominante.

Nada dolía tanto como el sentimiento de traición. Preguntadme, lo sabía.

Mi espalda se endureció cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió suavemente y luego se cerró con un clic. Oí el cerrojo y luego el sonido de mis persianas cerrarse.

Sabía que era Edward sin mirar siquiera. Yo sabía que me iba a seguir. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba.

"Bella", mi nombre saliendo de sus labios hizo eco en el silencio que nos rodeaba. Lo que esperaba escuchar era un remordimiento suave y una culpa paralizante. Eso, sin embargo, no fue lo que escuché en absoluto. Lo que escuché fue confianza, mi nombre dicho en una demanda.

Me giré hacia él, sorprendida por la arrogancia y curiosidad en su expresión. Se veía tranquilo, calculador y no tan afectado por todo esto. Yo me quedé casi boquiabierta, pero no le di esa satisfacción.

"Por favor, toma asiento", me indicó mi silla.

"No", negué con la cabeza, enderezando los hombros en desafío.

"Bella" - me advirtió lentamente, haciendo que mi piel temblara - "siéntate".

Esta vez lo miré con la boca abierta, pero por alguna razón, le obedecí. Las piernas llevaron mi cuerpo entumecido hasta mi silla y me senté, manteniendo mi mirada impasible sobre la suya.

Vi sus hombros relajarse por la victoria. Quise hacerle una mueca, pero no lo hice, no tenía la energía. Sentía mi mente cerrada. Sentía mis paredes aumentar por la defensa. Yo había estado aquí antes, mi cuerpo lo reconocía.

"Sabes lo que has visto", habló lentamente, dando un paso medido en mi dirección. Lo miré fijamente, negando sus palabras.

"Sabes que has visto a Kate acercarse a mí", continuó imperturbable por mi falta de reacción. Le observé con cansancio mientras se acercaba como un depredador acechando a su presa.

"Sabes que ha sido sólo por un lado", dio otro paso más cerca.

"Sabes que yo no le he correspondido".

Mi mente lentamente bloqueó todas las puertas que Edward había trabajado tan duro para abrir. Parpadeé, sorprendida de lo fácil que era volver a no sentir nada, fácil y reconfortante, como una vieja manta.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella en el ascensor?", mi voz no tenía emoción, sonaba hueca y sin vida en el silencio que nos rodeaba.

"Ella me ha pedido que la llevara a su coche", explicó con calma. "Me he ofrecido a acompañarla hasta el ascensor en su lugar", otro paso en mi dirección. Sólo cuatro más y yo estaría en peligro real.

"¿Por qué?", la pregunta salió de mis labios en un susurro.

"Porque mi madre me crió para ser un caballero", respondió sin pausa.

Negué con la cabeza hacia él y sentí que mi cuerpo se ponía rígido mientras él daba un paso tentativo. "No, quiero decir, ¿por qué no hasta su coche? Podrías haber tenido más intimidad allí".

Una risa humorística salió de sus labios, haciendo que mi corazón sin vida diera un vuelco. "Por eso exactamente he elegido el ascensor".

"Ella ha estado colgada de ti toda la noche", le acusé rotundamente, no quería aceptar la sinceridad en su voz. "Deberías haber sabido que trataría de tener algo".

"Debería haberlo esperado", su afirmación me dejó sorprendida, las puertas cerradas de mi inconsciente se abrieron ligeramente. "Pero no lo he hecho".

"¿No esperabas que ella hiciera eso, o no esperabas ser pillado?", le reté con sequedad, agarrando los brazos de mi silla mientras él cerraba una vez más la distancia.

"Ambas", su respuesta me hizo añicos, dejándome la boca seca y el corazón acelerado. Me gustaría que no fuera tan hermoso. Lo podría odiar mucho más fácilmente.

Él dio el paso definitivo hacia mí, sus rodillas casi rozaban las mías. Sentí mis músculos con la desesperada necesidad de huir, pero sus ojos me habían anclado a la silla, incapaz de pestañear bajo su intensidad.

"Me gustaría que no hubieras tenido que ver eso", susurró. Estuvo a punto de desmoronarme la vulnerabilidad repentina en su voz.

Mis ojos lo siguieron mientras se arrodillaba delante de mí, manteniendo la mirada fija en él.

Nos miramos el uno al otro en silencio durante un largo rato, perdidos en la confusión y el dolor.

"No soy Jacob, Bella", sus palabras fueron pronunciadas en voz tan baja y con tal convicción que sentí que mis paredes se caían lentamente a mi alrededor. Quería creerle desesperadamente.

Salté un poco cuando sus manos tocaron mis rodillas expuestas, separándolas hasta que su torso se encontró entre ellas. El calor que su piel pasó a través de su cuerpo y me electrificó. Las palabras de sus labios me habían dejado rota y abierta.

"Nunca te traicionaría de esa manera", sus manos enfatizaron su declaración, ya que poco a poco llegaron a mis muslos, empujando el material blando de mi vestido de cóctel blanco hacia arriba.

Jadeé cuando llegó hasta detrás de mis rodillas y me tiró abajo en la silla dejando mi culo en el borde. Sus manos se movieron de nuevo a mis muslos y empujó mi vestido hasta que se agrupó alrededor de mis caderas, dejándome expuesta a él.

Sus pulgares hicieron círculos por mis caderas, justo por encima de la cintura de mi ropa interior.

"Yo sólo te quiero a ti", afirmó con fuerza, suplicando con la mirada para que yo le creyera.

Sus manos se fueron a los lados de mi ropa interior, tirando de ellos hasta pasarlos por encima de mi culo, de mis piernas y de mis pies. El aire frío llegó a la piel ardiente de mi sexo y me encogí al darme cuenta de que ya estaba mojada para él.

Vi con adrenalina cuando sus manos se deslizaron sobre mis pantorrillas y bajo mis rodillas y luego las separó tanto como pudo.

"Sujétate, cariño", me instruyó humildemente, colocando sus manos sobre las mías y dándoles un suave apretón. "Vamos a dar un paseo".

Lamí mis labios inconscientemente mientras él se sentaba sobre sus piernas y pasaba las manos por la parte interna de mis muslos. Los dedos de su mano izquierda se fueron hacia los labios de mi coño y después los separó. Mi aliento se enganchó por la repentina intrusión, pero antes de que pudiera tratar de cerrar las piernas, el dedo índice de su mano derecha hizo un camino hasta el final de la parte superior de mi montículo, sobre mi clítoris dolorido, hasta que entró en mi apertura. Mis ojos estuvieron fijos en su mano mientras su dedo se deslizaba lentamente por dentro. Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla mientras la dolorosa necesidad de su intrusión se instalaba en mi pecho.

"¿Te gusta esto?", preguntó seductoramente mientras sus dedos masajeaban mis paredes.

"Siii", silbé, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Entonces vas a amar esto", murmuró antes de que yo me sacudiera por la sensación de su lengua barriendo mi zona más sensible.

"Joder, Edward", grité, levantando la cabeza rápidamente para ver su cabeza entre mis muslos.

Él respondió pasando lentamente su lengua en círculos por mi clítoris a medida que bombeaba su dedo dentro y fuera de mí. Mis muslos temblaban mientras mi cuerpo se removía por las sensaciones que su boca me estaba causando.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre mí, succionando mi carne mientras pasaba su lengua sobre mi clítoris en una rápida sucesión. Estaba casi hiperventilando mientras mis dedos se hundían en los apoyabrazos de cuero de mi silla, con las piernas tensas por separarlas más de lo que mis músculos les permitían. Yo nunca había querido estar más expuesta y más abierta de lo que estaba ahora mismo.

Y añadió otro dedo a la embestida, paralizando mi capacidad para salvarme la cara mientras sus dientes inferiores me arañaban.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda", dije mientras mi abdomen se convulsionaba, buscando la liberación que me estaban provocando ávidamente la boca y los dedos de Edward.

Todo mi cuerpo se rompió en un sudor embarazoso. Tartamudeé y balbuceé con la respiración en la garganta. Mi corazón latía con vehemencia contra mi pecho. Mis caderas subían desesperadamente contra su cara.

Yo era Eva, y Edward... él tenía la lengua de una serpiente.

Como si él no fuera mi dueño... como si necesitara más armas en su arsenal... Edward decidió aplanar su lengua contra mi clítoris, frotándolo completamente hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba otra vez, hasta que todo de lo que fui consciente fue de la agudización de mis sentidos, centrándome sólo en el punto que él tocaba.

Monté su cara, sin avergonzarme de la necesidad de mi cuerpo de sucumbir a él. Estaba tan cerca, y yo le dije eso en un grito ahogado.

Él intensificó su ataque, haciendo los círculos más pequeños, moviéndose con más fuerza, hasta que todo explotó.

"Yo… ahhhh…", mis caderas se levantaron de la silla, estuvieron suspendidas en el aire mientras yo me suspendía en la euforia. Mis labios se abrieron en un grito silencioso. Luces se movían y se iluminaban detrás de mis párpados mientras mis nervios se rendían. Mis dedos se volvieron insensibles mientras yo los presionaba en la silla.

Mi orgasmo creció y mi pecho ardió por la falta de oxígeno. Dejé caer mis caderas, incapaz de mantenerlas suspendidas en mis piernas temblorosas y efectivamente apartándolas de la boca de Edward. Yo tomé aire, mi pecho estaba agitado en su intento de ponerse al día con mi corazón acelerado.

Edward frotó sus dedos suave y lentamente dentro de mí, llevándome hacia abajo desde mi cima, antes de sacarlos suavemente.

Abrí los ojos y vi en silencio cómo bajó la cabeza para darle a mi coño un último beso antes de retroceder. Él levantó sus ojos hasta los míos mientras sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis muslos doloridos y suavemente los bajó, calmando los músculos tensos.

Las emociones jugaban en su cara, detrás del sus iris, eran tan intensas que sentí que mi piel hormigueaba al saber que él era en realidad mío. Sentí que los restos de todos esos años de miedos e inseguridades acumuladas desaparecían lentamente debajo de su mirada.

Una lágrima se deslizó desde el rabillo de mi ojo y lentamente bajó por mi mejilla. Él miró su descenso en silencio antes de levantar su mano hasta mi cara y secarla.

"No más lágrimas, cariño", susurró suavemente antes de empujarse hacia adelante y poner sus labios sobre los míos. "Estos labios están destinados a sonreír", su boca se movió contra la mía mientras hablaba, y luego su lengua solidificó sus palabras, ya que se deslizó en mi boca.

Pude probarme en él, y aunque debería ser repugnante, sólo me hizo darme cuenta de que era irrevocablemente suya.

Me permití sentirle, abriendo la boca para probarlo.

Me permití tocarlo, levantando las manos para ponerlas en su pelo.

Me permití creer en él, y todo se desvaneció como un soldado que se deshacía de su armadura.

Edward no era Jacob. Edward era mejor. Edward era mío, y yo era suya.

Me sentí finalmente libre, liberada de Jacob y de todas las lágrimas que había derramado por él.

Él suavemente se separó y se puso delante de mí, sosteniendo su mano hacia mí.

La tomé y me levanté ante él con las piernas temblorosas mientras mi vestido caía de nuevo hasta mis rodillas. Yo no tenía que preocuparme de caer porque él estaba aquí, siempre estabilizándome en más de un sentido.

Él cogió mi mano con la suya y la puso firmemente contra la dureza entre sus piernas. Le sentí luchando contra su esmoquin mientras guiaba mi mano por su longitud a propósito.

"Vamos a casa", susurró con voz ronca, bajando sus labios hasta la esquina de mi boca. "Te necesito", hizo hincapié en sus palabras presionando mi mano aún más fuerte contra él.

"Te necesito", le susurré de vuelta.

"Entonces aquí me tienes".

* * *

**No voy a poner los agradecimientos porque tengo 130 correos que leer y no he mirado aún ninguno, no se si hay gente nueva o que, y además tardaría más en subirlo, pero os prometo que el lunes pongo otra vez todos los nombres ;)**

**Os dejo mi facebook que ahi es donde he subido las fotos y videos :**

** www . facebook andri . fanfics ****(acordaros de quitar los espacios)**

**Por cierto, he visto la peli ya dos veces (la primera me tocaron dos entradas para la premiere el jueves y la segunda ayer el día del estreno) y no voy a decir nada pero es una pasada, Bill Condon ha sabido representar bastante bien al libro :)**

**Besosss.**


	29. El pasado 1ª parte

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, que contenta estoy, ¡vamos a pasar ya de los 1300 reviews! No me lo puedo creer, muchísimas gracias por comentarme, me dais aún más ganas de seguir traduciendo, y como ya os dije por facebook, tengo una historia a mitad y otra que me dieron permiso para traducir hace poco, así que aún me tendréis para rato :)**

**Bueno, sólo deciros que disfrutéis mucho de estos capítulos, los dos están juntos, son muy felices, y ya que no queda prácticamente nada (2 capis + epilogo+ outtake) pues disfrutadlos mucho ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – El pasado, 1ª parte **

**Vamos a empezar la cuenta atrás...**

**-3 -**

"¿Así que es esta?", pregunté, mirando sobre la cabeza de Bella hacia la casa suburbana de dos pisos situada entre enormes árboles y plantas. Joder, este lugar tenía un montón de vegetación.

"Sí, es esta", ella asintió con la cabeza girada hacia la ventana del lado del pasajero.

Dejé caer mi mirada desde la casa pequeña y pintoresca hasta su cara y me di cuenta de que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativamente.

"¿Estás nerviosa?", pregunté suavemente, colocando mi mano sobre la suya, la cual había estado descansando en mi muslo durante todo el camino.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia mí, liberando sus labios y sonriéndome suavemente.

"¿Lo estás tú?", ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Sonreí, volteé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Mi ojo captó por encima del hombro de Bella un movimiento en el porche. Renee y Charlie habían salido por la puerta principal. Renee estaba prácticamente vibrando de emoción, con las manos entrelazadas mientras iba arriba y abajo en la punta de sus pies, con una gran sonrisa. Charlie, por su parte, estaba entrecerrando los ojos hacia nosotros, probablemente tratando de ver si estaba profanando a su hija en su camino de entrada.

Consideré la ironía de su preocupación, dado el hecho de que era yo quien tenía que disuadir a su hija de querer sexo. Una lucha que no estaba orgulloso de ganar en absoluto.

"No, en absoluto", finalmente respondí, llevando mi atención de nuevo a Bella. "Pero no estoy seguro de si puedo decir lo mismo de tu padre", asentí con la cabeza en dirección a su padre, haciendo que Bella se girara y gimiera.

Me reí entre dientes suavemente cuando vi a Charlie relajarse al ver claramente que la cabeza de Bella no estaba en mi regazo.

"Supongo que es ahora o nunca", murmuró Bella casi para sí misma.

"Creo que estás nerviosa", bromeé mientras Bella se soltaba su cinturón de seguridad y suspiraba profundamente.

"Y yo creo que tú estás lleno de nervios", bromeó, lanzándome una sonrisa de soslayo y luego abriendo la puerta.

Me reí de nuevo antes de seguir su ejemplo.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

"¡Hola, chicos!", Renee nos llamó con entusiasmo, dando unos pasos hacia nosotros, emocionada.

Yo sonreí y seguí a Bella al porche. Sus pasos fueron lentos y vacilantes al principio, pero a medida que nos acercamos, el ritmo de Bella aumentó hasta que ella casi corrió hacia ellos.

Renee chilló justo antes de que Bella se lanzara a sus brazos.

Sonreí ante la emoción de Bella y luego tomé los pasos que faltaban hasta el porche para estrechar la mano de Charlie.

"Señor", le saludé, poco dispuesto a llamarlo por su nombre. En Seattle él quiso que yo le llamara Charlie, pero eso fue hace dos semanas, no iba a tomar ningún riesgo. El hombre era el jefe de la policía, lo que significaba que estaba probablemente armado.

"Edward", me estrechó la mano con firmeza, pero estuve aliviado al ver que no había un toque de advertencia en su agarre. "Es Charlie, hijo".

Yo di un suspiro de alivio, uno que no me di cuenta que tenía retenido, y luego le di una sonrisa agradecida.

"Edward, cariño", el saludo de Renee me alejó del bigote intimidante de Charlie.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar ni moverme siquiera, estuve envuelto en un abrazo maternal, prácticamente perdiendo todo el aire de mis pulmones.

"Hola, Renee", me reí entre dientes una vez que ella se alejó.

"Es maravilloso tenerte aquí", ella golpeó suavemente mi mejilla, su sonrisa me hizo sentir mi interior cálido y difuso. Maldita sea, yo adoraba a la madre de Bella.

"¿Qué tal el tráfico?", Charlie preguntó desde algún lugar detrás de mí.

"No hemos tenido casi nada, gracias, Señ- umm, Charlie", oí a Bella reírse a mi lado antes de tomar mi mano entre las suyas. Le di a su mano un tirón hasta que ella se puso en mi costado, y luego solté su mano para poner mi brazo sobre su hombro.

"Tendríais que haber salido a las cinco", dijo Charlie correctamente.

"Sí, queríamos haber salido a esa hora", asentí con la cabeza, frotando mi palma sobre el brazo de Bella.

Sus dedos temblaron contra mi cadera antes de que ella pusiera el dedo a través de uno de los agujeros del vaquero, donde se ponía el cinturón.

"Bueno, os prometimos un desayuno, y llegáis justo a tiempo", Renee sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de ponerse a un lado para que entráramos.

"Probablemente debería dejar el equipaje primero", empecé alejarme de las garras de Bella.

"Primero a comer", Charlie declaró decididamente. "No puedo trabajar con el estómago vacío".

OoOoOoO

"¿Así que esto es Forks, eh?", pregunté, lamiendo el cucurucho de helado de vainilla en mi mano.

Después del desayuno con Renee y Charlie tuvimos que arrastrar mi bolsa de lona y las dos maletas de Bella hasta la casa. El por qué ella necesitaba dos maletas para un viaje de fin de semana me desconcertaba como la mierda, pero yo sabía que era mejor no preguntarle. Mi chica no viajaba ligera, eso era jodidamente seguro.

Sacamos nuestra ropa en la habitación de Bella, la cual, para mi sorpresa, era muy normal, sin embargo no tenía ni baratijas personales ni fotos. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, ella murmuró algo acerca de Jacob estando en todas ellas. Al parecer, en su primer viaje a casa después de su ruptura, Bella liberó su habitación de cualquier cosa que le recordara a ese hijo de puta. Definitivamente no me iba a quejar.

En estos momentos estábamos caminando por la calle principal de Forks, comiendo un helado que Bella insistió en que compráramos a pesar del clima frío, porque supuestamente era bueno. Dando otra lamida, tuve que estar completamente de acuerdo con ella. Era jodidamente delicioso.

"Sip", ella asintió con la cabeza. "Esto es básicamente todo lo que hay", la vi saboreando hasta la última pizca de su cucurucho de fresa y una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en sus ojos.

Con un resoplido suave - porque la encontraba malditamente adorable - levanté mi brazo y lo puse sobre sus hombros, metiéndola con firmeza en mi costado. Ella desplazó su cucurucho de su mano derecha a la izquierda y serpenteó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros.

Esto era bueno, caminar con ella a mi lado, hablándome de su ciudad natal y de las cosas que solía hacer aquí cuando era niña. Me podría acostumbrar a ello.

"Esa es la biblioteca", ella señaló hacia un edificio antiguo al final de la calle. "Solía pasar mucho tiempo allí".

"Siempre una lectora ávida", le besé la parte superior de la cabeza, y ella me apretó el culo a través de mi bolsillo. Sí, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Caímos en un cómodo silencio mientras paseábamos alrededor de la pequeña ciudad viendo librerías, boutiques y otras cosas.

"¿Siempre supiste que querías ser editora?", le pregunté una vez que lancé la servilleta de mi cucurucho devorado en un cubo de basura cercano.

"Pensé en escribir por un tiempo" - admitió con un encogimiento de hombros - "quise tener ideas, pero en vez de sentarme a escribirlas, pensé en que alguien las podría escribir y yo podría sentarme y leerlas", los dos nos reímos en voz baja.

"Así que, en lugar de escribir, decidí editar. De esa manera podría leer grandes historias, y también ayudar a moldearlas hasta que simplemente fueran perfectas", continuó explicando mientras yo movía mi mano hasta su cuello y frotaba la piel debajo de la línea de su cabello.

Asentí con la cabeza, comprendiéndola, cuando cruzamos la calle despacio, sin prisas, ya que parecía que un coche pasaba cada veinte minutos como máximo. Forks era un mundo distinto de Seattle, eso era seguro.

"¿Qué hay de ti?", preguntó después de un momento, inclinando la cabeza para mirarme. "¿Siempre quisiste ser escritor?", yo sonreí mucho cuando mis ojos se posaron en una pizca de helado en su labio superior.

Dejé caer mi cabeza y cubrí sus labios con los míos, sobre sacando mi lengua para limpiar suavemente el helado.

"Mhh...", gemí contra su boca mientras el beso se profundizaba automáticamente. Bella frotó su mano sobre mi culo mientras yo pasaba mis dedos por su cabello, saboreando el sabor de la fresa en su lengua.

"¿Bella?", nuestro momento fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que no reconocí. Me gustaban los besos lentos y perezosos, así que en vez de apartarme bruscamente, empujé mi lengua contra la suya una vez más antes de sacarme a mí mismo suavemente de su boca.

Santa. Mierda.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba una mujer, probablemente de nuestra edad, casi cubierta de pies a cabeza de tatuajes. Su cabello era largo y negro y caía hasta más allá de sus codos. Su labio, su nariz y su ceja estaban perforados. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de maquillaje oscuro. Llevaba capa tras capa de ropa aunque ninguna cubría sus brazos. Estaba seguro de que tenía que ser de aquí y se había aclimatado a la temperatura de aquí porque mis pelotas se congelaron sólo de mirar su piel desnuda.

No me malinterpretéis, me encantaban los tatuajes, yo tenía uno, después de todo. Sólo era que no esperaba encontrar a alguien cubierto de ellos desde el ombligo hasta la nariz en un lugar como Forks. Parecía pertenecer a Seattle, incluso más que Bella y yo.

Su sonrisa era amable mientras miraba a Bella, después a mí y luego otra vez a Bella.

"Ángela", Bella respiró a mi lado antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para darle a la chica un abrazo. "¿Cómo estás?", vi el rostro de Bella y me relajé cuando vi que ella estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa sincera. Yo conocía la diferencia.

"Estoy bien", esa chica sonrió de manera brillante mientras Bella dio un paso atrás hasta ponerse a mi lado. "No puedo creerlo", ella negó con la cabeza con asombro. "Bella Swan en persona. Joder, ¡te he echado de menos, nena!".

Bella se rió y cogió la mano de Ángela para darle un rápido apretón.

"Yo también te he echado de menos", respondió ella con sinceridad, confundiéndome aún más.

La atención de Ángela pasó a mí mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado y bajaba la mirada para hacerme un lento repaso. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos otra vez, me sentí un poco expuesto y gravemente violado.

"¿Y quién es él?", Ángela levantó una ceja con arrogancia.

Yo apreté mis manos desesperadamente sobre los hombros de Bella. No había sido follado con la vista en un tiempo muy largo.

Oí reír a Bella de nuevo, pero yo estaba tan distraído con el número de agujeros en las orejas de Ángela que no vi cuando ella hábilmente se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una carcajada.

"Ángela" - Bella finalmente habló - "este es Edward Cullen. Edward, esta es Ángela Weber, una de mis mejores amigas de la escuela secundaria".

"Enchantée", ronroneó ella antes de agarrar mi mano libre.

"Uh-¿hola?", tartamudeé, alejando mi mano de la suya con torpeza. Esa pequeña señorita era definitivamente un sándwich apartado de un picnic. Me pareció absolutamente asombroso que Bella la hubiera conocido, y mucho menos que se hubiera hecho amiga de una chica como esa. Asombroso, y totalmente intrigante.

Sentí a Bella temblar de risa a mi lado. Le pellizqué el hombro sólo para recibir un apretón en mi culo como represalia. Yo ahogué mi grito afeminado y forcé una sonrisa con los labios apretados por la mujer que nos miraba con curiosidad.

Moon Shine finalmente alejó la mirada de mi cuerpo y la desplazó de nuevo hasta Bella. Sentí que yo suspiraba de alivio, como si hubiera escapado de la muerte.

"Me gusta este", comentó ella descaradamente. "Es más caliente que dickwad".

Mis oídos escucharon eso. Sólo pude imaginar que 'dickwad' era en referencia a Jacob. Tal vez había sido demasiado rápido juzgando a la ninfa del bosque, ella obviamente tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Envalentonado por sus palabras, me relajé de nuevo.

"No está mal", bromeó Bella con cautela. "Pero, ¿qué hay de ti, Angie?", detecté un cambio de tema. Estuve tentado a hacer pucheros, pero estaba jodidamente asustado con que esa chica delante de nosotros volviera su atención hacia mí. Me quedé callado y vi a las dos mujeres hablar con nostalgia acerca de alguna mierda de la que no estaba seriamente interesado.

"¿El señor Banner?", jadeó Bella, efectivamente retirándome de mis reflexiones internas. "Pero él era mayor, y era nuestro profesor de biología, Angie. ¿Cómo diablos fue eso?".

Pétalo de flor se rió a carcajadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para enfatizar su deleite, revelando un nuevo tatuaje debajo de su barbilla. ¿Quién coño se hacía un tatuaje bajo su barbilla?

"Oh, Bella, Bob tenía como veintiséis años o algo así en nuestro último año. Él es apenas diez años mayor que yo", estuve ligeramente impresionado. Parecía que Kat Von D se había liado con un antiguo profesor suyo. Genial.

"Además, es mi alma gemela", el impulso de rodar los ojos fue casi paralizante. "Él es un hijo de la luz, Bells. Te lo juro, Florence and the Machine escribió sus canciones basándose en el espíritu de ese hombre", creo que podía probar la sangre en el sitio donde mis dientes estaban mordiendo mi mejilla. Quería pedir que se detuviera antes de que me meara de la risa.

"Él entregaba los premios de la cebolla dorada, Angie. Tú solías despreciarle", pude decir que Bella estaba débilmente divertida, pero estaba a nueve niveles de distancia desde donde yo necesitaba que estuviera.

"Él me folla, te puedo asegurar eso", yo tosí y me quedé atónito por sus palabras sinceras. Pocas veces me quedaba sorprendido al oír esas palabras. Estaba jodidamente impresionado. "Apuesto a que tú también, ¿eh?", ella me dio un guiño sugerente, dándole a mi cuerpo otra mirada.

Quise empujar a Bella delante de mí para que me cubriera.

"Voy a mantener eso para mí", le respondí con una indiferencia forzada.

"Estoy segura de que lo haces", ella asintió y luego miró a Bella como si no me acabara de violar con la mirada.

La cabeza de Bella se fue hacia mi pecho mientras ella se reía exuberante. Yo sonreí con ironía, porque mierda, no podía evitar gustarle un poco a esa chica. Ella era una especie de persona extraña y fascinante.

"Deberías venir a saludarle", Ángela ofreció amablemente una vez que Bella se recompuso.

"No creo que el señor Banner esté muy contento de verme", le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

"Probablemente tengas razón", reflexionó Ángela juguetonamente. "Fuiste un poco infernal con él en ese entonces".

"¿Qué?", interrumpí antes de que Bella pudiera pronunciar una palabra. ¿Un poco infernal? ¿La señorita Swan? Yo lo dudaba.

"¿No se lo has dicho?", Ángela levantó una ceja hacia Bella, quien de repente pareció estar mucho menos locuaz que hacía unos segundos.

Bella murmuró algo, pero no me molesté en escucharlo. Mis ojos estaban fijos en Angela, suplicantes. Tenía que escuchar eso.

"Bueno", la chica se frotó las manos antes de darme sinuosamente una mirada rápida. "Parece que Bella ha estado ocultándotelo, campeón".

"Eso parece", miré hacia una muy tranquila y muy roja Bella.

Recordé la conversación que Jasper y yo tuvimos semanas atrás cuando por primera vez me llevé a Charlie al pub. Me dijo que Bella solía ser un poco salvaje. Recordé sus experiencias de la universidad, pero al oír que comenzó mucho antes de eso, estaba prácticamente babeando por más información.

"Esta pequeña chica tuvo a todo el pueblo corriendo con todos los trucos que ella hizo", resopló la ninfa del bosque. "Me sorprende que el señor Minola de la tienda de animales no te haya pillado por la calle para cobrarte la comida de perro que le robaste esa noche".

Yo fruncí el ceño por la confusión.

"¿Comida de perro?"

"Había un montón de perros callejeros en nuestra escuela. Yo no tenía dinero, y no podía dejar que pasaran hambre", Bella se defendió a regañadientes.

"¿Así que decidiste robar?", prácticamente me quedé boquiabierto. ¿Quién mierda era esa mujer?

"No antes de que le pidiera que donara algo", ella sopló indignada. "El viejo loco se negó".

"Bueno, en ese caso...", me encogí de hombros aceptándolo.

"Sí, pero robar alcohol de la tienda de licores de Newton no tuvo nada que ver con esos malditos perros", dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

"Joder", yo grité, alejándome de Bella para poder ver su rostro con claridad. "Así que eras una delincuente juvenil", golpeé su brazo juguetonamente. Ella rodó los ojos y golpeó mi mano con una sonrisa.

"Mike Newton me acusó ante Banner por copiar la tarea de Alice. Su padre lamentablemente tuvo que soportar el peso de los pecados de su hijo", Bella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Bueno, yo estaba jodidamente feliz. Bella Swan, o mejor dicho, la antigua Bella Swan era una delincuente de mierda.

Creo que me acababa de enamorar aún más de ella.

...

...

...

Espera... ¿Qué?

OoOoOoO

"Deja de acaparar las Pringles", estiré la mano hacia Bella.

Ella resopló, pero empujó las delicias saladas en mi dirección. Busqué a tientas hasta que mis dedos llegaron a la entrada del tubo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar leyendo esa cosa?", preguntó distraídamente mientras yo empujaba una pila de diez papas en mi boca. Era un cerdo cuando se trataba de Pringles. Amaba esas cosas.

Amaba a Bella también.

"Una noche con esto y nunca leerás un libro de bolsillo de nuevo", le respondí con pereza una vez que me había tragado la mayor parte de los contenidos de mi boca.

Era tarde, pero después de la cena y de ponernos al día con los padres de Bella, todavía no estábamos cansados. Creo que Bella estaba muy nerviosa por la boda de mañana, y yo era muy consciente del hecho de que estaba enamorado de ella. No me jodáis.

Estábamos acostados en su cama, nuestros cuerpos perpendiculares el uno con el otro. Bella estaba apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama, libro en mano, y yo estaba apoyado contra las almohadas a los pies de su cama, armado con mi ebook marca Kindle.

La oí rabiar por mi respuesta, y yo sonreí en respuesta, sin apartar los ojos de mi Kindle por un segundo. Por fin estaba siendo capaz de leer un libro que había estado tratando de conseguir desde hacía años y nada me iba a distraer de ello, ni siquiera mis nuevos sentimientos por Bella. No me malinterpretéis, me imaginé que desde hacía tiempo mis sentimientos por ella habían estado creciendo constantemente, yo no tenía miedo de enfrentarlos, era jodidamente increíble estar enamorado. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez en mi vida que estaba enamorado de alguien y no estaba seguro de si en realidad ella correspondía a mis sentimientos. Esa era la jodida razón por la que estaba decidido a entretenerme con este libro.

Me di cuenta del movimiento a mi derecha cuando Bella levantó su pie al lado de mi cabeza para empujar las Pringles de nuevo hacia ella.

"Joder, por favor, no hagas eso", le rogué con un estremecimiento. Por mi periferia vi su pie congelarse en el aire y giré toda mi atención a mi libro.

"¿Qué?", preguntó ella con sorpresa.

"No muevas las papas con el pie", murmuré, dándole a su pie una mirada rápida y desagradecida antes de empujar el tubo hacia ella con la mano libre.

"Mi pie no va a tocar las papas, ¿lo sabes, verdad?", su voz estaba llena de un humor confuso.

"Lo sé", suspiré pesadamente y bajé el Kindle, sabiendo que tendría que explicar mi pequeño cabreo con su pie o ella nunca lo dejaría ir. "Yo no soy fan de los pies, ¿de acuerdo?", como era de esperar, Bella estaba mirándome por encima de su libro, confundida.

"O-kay", señaló la palabra mientras levantaba sus bonitas y pequeñas cejas por la confusión. ¿Bonitas y pequeñas cejas? Joder.

"¿No te gustan en ningún lugar cerca de tu comida, cosa que estoy de acuerdo que es inaceptable, o no te gustan en absoluto?".

"Digamos que nunca voy a frotarte los pies después de un largo día, o a utilizarlos en cualquier forma o modalidad durante el sexo", le expliqué cuidadosamente. Sabía que era raro, pero me costaba estar tocando mis propios pies, por lo que era aun peor tocar los de cualquier otra persona.

Ella se rió, pero se inclinó y me hizo una demostración de cómo recuperaba las Pringles con su mano. Le sonreí dándole las gracias y levanté mi Kindle para continuar mi lectura.

"Eres extraño", murmuró entre bocado y bocado.

"Yo no soy el que robó comida para perros, cariño", le contesté secamente, buscando el punto donde lo había dejado.

"¿Nunca vas a dejar eso?", ella suspiró, pero sentí temblar la cama por su risa.

Yo sonreí distraídamente y negué con la cabeza en respuesta. No en algún momento cercano, mi amor.

Estuvimos en silencio por un largo tiempo, ambos atrapados en nuestra lectura, cuando con el rabillo de mi ojo me di cuenta de un movimiento. Como una escena de Tiburón, todo a cámara lenta y con una música demasiado dramática, su pie se levantó de al lado de mi cabeza, avanzando lentamente hacia mi cara.

Me giré lejos del pie con un grito agudo, justo antes de que ella fuera capaz de empujar sus dedos en mi cara, el Kindle voló a través de la habitación mientras yo corría para apartarme.

"Mierda, Bella", me quejé cuando salté de la cama para llegar lo más lejos posible de ella y de su pie bonito pero repugnante.

Estaba acurrucada en su lado, riendo tan fuerte que las lágrimas estaban literalmente rodando por sus mejillas.

Yo crucé los brazos sobre el pecho con un resoplido, tratando de ignorar el impulso de reír con ella, pero fallé miserablemente.

"Eres un friki", se las arregló para decir entre jadeos cuando finalmente levantó sus ojos divertidos hasta los míos.

Resoplé indignado y me di la vuelta para recoger mi Kindle, al cual afortunadamente no se le había dañado la pantalla tan bien conservada.

"Apestas", dije con una risa suave mientras lo colocaba sobre la mesa de noche y me dirigía hacia ella, sujetándola por debajo de mí.

"Lo siento", se disculpó de manera poco convincente mientras miraba fijamente hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes. "Tenía que ver lo mala que era tu fobia".

"¿Satisfecha?", le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras yo levantaba la mano para limpiar los restos de las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me ofreció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Joder, la amaba.

Me incliné hacia abajo y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz antes de caer al lado de ella, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza para mirar al techo.

Estuvimos en silencio después de eso, Bella seguía leyendo su libro mientras yo soñaba a su lado.

"¿Qué estás pensando?", preguntó después de unos momentos, cerrando su libro y colocándolo en su mesa de noche.

"Estoy pensando en el hecho de que no podamos follar", bromeé, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella con una sonrisa. No había manera de que estuviera haciendo cosas sucias con Bella en casa de sus padres. Charlie podía estar bien con el hecho de que estuviéramos compartiendo una cama, pero estaba seguro de que iba a estar menos que encantado de encontrar las sábanas sucias cuando nos fuéramos el domingo.

"¿Eso es en lo único que piensas?", ella se rió, girando sobre su lado para mirarme.

"Me paso una buena cantidad de tiempo pensando en ello, muchas gracias", me defendí con una sonrisa.

"¿Podríamos jugar a un juego?", ella ofreció con esperanza.

"¿Cómo cual?", suspiré, volviendo la mirada hacia el techo. "Nuestros juegos suelen acabar conmigo entre tus piernas".

"Bueno...", ella se desvaneció sugestivamente. Yo giré la cabeza hacia ella, completamente intrigado por el tono sensual de su voz.

La vi pasar la mano por mis pectorales cubiertos, y luego frotó suavemente mis abdominales antes de meterla en mis bóxers.

"Bella", le advertí de manera espesa, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a retirar su mano, sintiendo mi polla revolverse bajo su tacto. Charlie sería un maldito, pero yo sabía cómo funcionaba una lavadora.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y luego envolvió su mano alrededor de mi pene semi-erecto.

"¿Podemos jugar a invasores del espacio?", ella sugirió inocentemente, tirando suavemente mi polla hacia un lado y luego apuntándola como si fuera un arma. Yo ladré una carcajada cuando ella comenzó a apuntar en varias direcciones haciendo suaves sonidos de ametralladoras.

Yo estaba jadeante, traté de mantener mi risa baja mientras Bella disparaba objetos invisibles con mis genitales.

"Cariño", logré decir a través de una risa histérica por lo ridículo de la situación. "Si vas a usar mi pene como un joystick, al menos pulsa el botón situado en la parte superior".

"¿Por qué?", ella se rió, haciendo unos ruidos más fugaces.

"Esa es la única forma en la que va a disparar", dije levantando mis cejas hacia ella, porque maldita sea, ella podría estar bromeando, pero no fue suficiente para detener el crecimiento de mi polla.

"Ew", ella fingió asco y apartó la mano de mis pantalones con un tirón espectacular.

Yo me reí e hice una mueca de dolor mientras me dirigía hacia ella, poniendo mi polla en una posición más cómoda.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro estúpidamente durante unos segundos, simplemente disfrutando de la ligereza del momento.

"¿Por qué hiciste todas esas cosas que Ángela ha dicho hoy?", le pregunté con suavidad.

Mi pregunta la cogió con la guardia baja, pero me lo había estado preguntando toda la tarde. Parecía que había sido muy diferente a la chica que era hoy en día, y estaba curioso como el infierno sobre la antigua Bella.

"Siempre he luchado mucho y a veces de manera injusta por las cosas en las que creía", su cara estaba seria mientras respondía con suavidad.

Me gustó su explicación.

Me gustaba ella.

Mucho.

Para consolidar eso me incliné hacia adelante y capturé sus labios con los míos. Fue un beso largo y solitario, pero no profundo, ya que sabríamos que nos tendríamos que dejar llevar.

"¿Cómo yo?", pregunté con una sonrisa torcida una vez me alejé. No había duda de que Bella luchó duro y sucio por mi libro, y por razones muy claras para mí ahora quería saber que ella no sólo había estado luchando por mi libro, sino también por mí.

Ella rodó los ojos en respuesta y se empujó torpemente contra mi pecho. Cedí con una sonrisa y me extendí sobre ella para apagar la luz, tirando de ella en mis brazos mientras retrocedía a mi lado de la cama.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras Bella moldeaba su cuerpo al mío, con la cabeza apoyada en su lugar ya familiar, en mi pecho.

Mis pensamientos fueron tumultuosos mientras estaba mirando el techo de su dormitorio. Mañana iba a ser un día largo, y a pesar de mis repentinas revelaciones emocionales, estaba aquí para Bella. Y por ahora, eso era lo único que importaba.

"Así es, ya sabes", susurró en el silencio, empujando su mano por debajo de mi camiseta y pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre mi abdomen.

"¿El qué?", yo fruncí el ceño en la oscuridad, frotándole la espalda y luchando contra la reacción natural de mi cuerpo a su contacto.

"Que luché por ti".

OoOoOoO

**-2 -**

"Nunca entenderé por qué las mujeres tardan una eternidad en estar listas", Charlie resopló a mi lado.

"Estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena", le dije con una sonrisa mientras él cambiaba el canal una vez más. Estábamos vestidos y listos para la boda, sentados pacientemente en el sofá de la sala, esperando a Bella y a Renee. Bueno, esperando tan pacientemente como los hombres podían, que no era pacientemente en absoluto.

Yo hubiera empezado a subir por las paredes, ya que las dos mujeres, a este ritmo, estaban realmente carcomiendo nuestro tiempo de viaje, pero mi mente estaba por todo el lugar.

Charlie dijo algo detrás de mí, pero yo estaba demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos como para hacerle caso.

Si todo iba bien, hoy sería el final de Jacob, y el comienzo de mí. Tenía un plan.

Los dos saltamos al mismo tiempo que escuchamos pasos bajando la escalera. Como dos adolescentes en la noche del baile de graduación, enderezamos nuestras espaldas y esperamos ansiosamente el descenso.

Renee fue la primera en aparecer, y se veía preciosa. Le sonreí, consiguiendo un guiño a cambio antes de que ella levantara una ceja desafiante hacia Charlie. Yo sofoqué una carcajada cuando Charlie se aclaró la garganta y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te ves hermosa, querida", comentó con gracia mientras Renee se dirigía hacia él y tomaba su mano.

Mis ojos estaban buscando frenéticamente a Bella. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero yo sólo sabía que verla hoy iba a ser el final de toda pretensión o de lo que fuera que había tratado de construir. Ella me iba a tener después de esto. Sólo esperaba y rezaba para que yo llegara a tenerla también.

"Juro que paso la mayor parte de mi vida esperándote", Charlie murmuró a mi lado. Quise sonreír e incluso reír, pero mis nervios estaban carcomiéndome.

"Al igual que yo paso la mayor parte de la mía esperando a que crezcas", Renee bromeó con dulzura. Esa vez tuve que reír, alejando mis ojos de las escaleras. La expresión de Charlie se vio aplastada y me reí de nuevo.

"Touché", reconoció con una sonrisa tímida y puso a Renee detrás de él para hacer su camino hacia la cocina. "Bells, será mejor que te des prisa o vamos a llegar tarde", él la llamó por si acaso.

"Ya estoy lista", oí su suave voz sólo a unas cuantas respiraciones lejos de mí. Mi cabeza se movió hacia atrás en la dirección de la escalera. De pie a sólo tres pasos de mí estaba lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. No me jodáis, era bellísima. Y a pesar de las probabilidades o posibilidades o la suerte o incluso Jacob Black, ella sería mía después de hoy.

Yo ni siquiera traté de describir lo que llevaba puesto. ¿Creo que se llamaba un vestido largo hasta la rodilla? Creo que el color podía ser rosa, o incluso podría ser algo más cercano al magenta o al salmón o al perla, no lo sabía, y no me importaba una mierda. El punto era que era elegante y suave y se moldeaba a sus curvas, y no sabía dónde enfocar mi atención, si en sus interminables piernas, en sus sensuales caderas, en sus tentadoras tetas o en sus delicadas clavículas. Creo que estaba babeando sobre mi corbata, pero maldita sea, ella estaba sexy.

Mis ojos se levantaron hasta los de ella, y la satisfacción arrogante en ellos se borró de mi mente el tiempo suficiente para sonreírle apreciativamente mientras ella descendía los pasos finales.

"Me gusta esto", le susurré mientras mi mano trazaba suavemente las flores colocadas detrás de su oreja derecha.

"¿Eso es todo lo que te gusta?", preguntó nerviosamente mientras mi mano se movía para acariciar su mejilla.

"No", negué con la cabeza y sonreí. "Es la única parte segura que pudo tocar en estos momentos".

Ella se rió con voz entrecortada antes de que yo me inclinara para darle un suave beso en los labios.

"Vas a ser la mujer más encantadora de allí", suspiré en su mejilla antes de retroceder.

"Yo no quiero eclipsar a Leah", susurró en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido hacia su vestido.

Puse un dedo bajo su barbilla y ella levantó su mirada angustiada de vuelta a la mía.

"Sin importar el vestido, siempre lo harás".

Su sonrisa derritió mi corazón mientras ella levantaba su mano para sostener mi muñeca.

"Eres muy parcial", dijo ella, frotando su pulgar sobre mi pulso.

"Y tengo razón", sonreí, llevando su mano hasta mi boca para besar suave pero deliberadamente sus nudillos.

Yo sabía lo que significaba besar la mano de Bella. Desde el comienzo, cuando hicimos nuestras condiciones estúpidas para el acuerdo, Bella mencionó específicamente que no le besara la mano. En aquel entonces yo pensaba que estaba loca, pero después de pensarlo llegué a la conclusión de que para ella era un gesto de cariño, de intimidad y de amor. A juzgar por su tranquilo jadeo, supuse que tenía razón.

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Esperar que ella me amara.

OoOoOoO

**-1 -**

"¿Qué es este lugar?", pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos hacia un gran claro, rodeado de bosques y una vez más, cargas de mierda verde.

"Estamos en la reserva de La Push", Bella contestó en voz baja mientras yo doblaba su mano sobre mi brazo y la ponía a mi lado. "Aquí es donde Jacob y Leah crecieron".

"Extraño", fruncí el ceño, fijándome en todos los invitados que se dirigían hacia los asientos montados fuera. Un mirador de algún tipo, cubierto de hiedra y flores, se elevaba en el extremo del pasillo improvisado. No sabía qué idiota pensó que sería una buena idea tener una boda al aire libre a mitad de mayo, pero al parecer, nadie más parecía desconcertado por el clima frío. Por lo menos todo estaba puesto bajo una carpa blanca, no es que me imaginara que sería suficiente para bloquear el frío, pero lo que fuera.

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunté al oído, cavando mi nariz en los suaves rizos que enmarcaban su rostro. Ella olía jodidamente bien.

Asintió con la cabeza, dando a mi brazo un apretón.

"Ahí están Jasper y Alice", inclinó la cabeza en dirección a nuestros amigos. Jasper se veía tan frío e incómodo como yo, y no pude evitar reírme cuando me dio la mano.

"Menudos frikis amantes de la naturaleza", susurró con complicidad mientras Bella y Alice se abrazaban.

Me reí y asentí estando de acuerdo.

"¿Has visto eso?", preguntó, señalando a los invitados ya sentados.

Mis ojos pasaron por la gente y observé que los invitados parecían dividirse en dos grupos. A un lado del pasillo estaban un montón de nativos con la piel y el pelo oscuros, e iban aparentemente vestidos con ropa tribal original que iba a juego con sus expresiones pensativas. En el otro lado estaban todos los pueblerinos de rostros pálidos, la única indicación visible de que aquí todo el mundo vivía en una ciudad que casi nunca veía la luz del sol.

"Ebony and ivory", comenté con una sonrisa.

"No me refería a esa canción", Jasper gimió. "Ahora va a estar pegada en mi cabeza durante todo el día".

Momentos más tarde, estábamos haciendo nuestro camino hacia las filas de sillas. Estábamos rodeados de susurros mientras nos abríamos camino por el pasillo para tomar nuestros asientos al lado de Charlie y de Renee, quienes curiosamente habían elegido asientos en el lado de los nativos americanos.

"Pareces ser la comidilla de la ciudad", bromeé en el oído de Bella mientras nos sentábamos.

"Estoy bastante segura de que todos están hablando de ti", Bella se rió y puso su cabeza en mi hombro. Bueno, eso me hizo callar. Mis ojos se perdieron en secreto a través de las miradas curiosas, todas ellas centradas en mí.

Bueno, mierda...

Un movimiento en el extremo del pasillo me llamó la atención a mí, y por suerte al resto de los buitres. Avanzando hacia el mirador iba un hijo de puta enorme. Iba en un traje curtido, de marrón oscuro, y prácticamente rasgado. A su alrededor había otros cuatro tíos, igualmente curtidos e igualmente enormes. Ellos bromeaban a su alrededor, golpeándole el hombro al bastardo número uno antes de alinearse detrás de él, dejándolo de pie solo frente al altar como un Hulk color café.

"¿Es él?", medio susurré medio grité al oído de Bella. Yo había perdido la calma, eso era absolutamente seguro. En todas las semanas previas a este hermoso evento, había evocado imágenes del hijo de puta que era Jacob Black. Ni una sola de esas imágenes lo representaba como el gemelo Apache de Vin Diesel.

Bella asintió en silencio en mi hombro.

"¿Saliste con ese tipo?", estaba jodidamente aturdido por decir lo menos. Bella era intelectual, no podía imaginar que tuvieran algo en común. Él probablemente tuneaba y arreglaba bicicletas mientras golpeaba árboles en su tiempo libre. Ella era delicada, suave, elegante y limpia. Me estremecí con un poco de asco.

Ella se rió y levantó la cabeza para darle un beso a mi suave mandíbula.

"¿Sobre qué mierda hablabais?", fruncí el ceño, ignorando su dulce gesto.

Ella se rió un poco más fuerte esta vez, ganándose un par de miradas deliberadas.

"Él es más inteligente de lo que parece".

Yo dudé eso, resoplando internamente.

"Parece que él tiene las orejas sucias", comenté hoscamente. Esta vez recibimos un par de miradas de la tribu de los alrededores.

Bella giró su cara hasta mi cuello mientras sus hombros temblaban por la risa. En silencio me uní a ella, sintiendo mi disgusto bajar ligeramente.

"Deberías ver sus pies", bromeó, levantando los ojos brillantes hasta los míos.

"Oh mierda, Bella", me estremecí, apretando los ojos cerrados ante la imagen mental tan inquietante de sus dedos enormes y peludos. "Eso ha estado fuera de lugar".

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando su mano acarició suavemente mis mejillas. Miré su cara sonriente y reflejé su expresión.

"¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?", miré sus ojos claros, todas las bromas estaban a un lado.

"Porque verlo a él me hacer recordar que no eres tú", susurró, su expresión se tornó suave y cálida, y oh, jodidamente tierna.

"¿Eso es algo bueno?", mi voz traicionera se rompió un poco mientras me perdía en sus ojos. Perdido, os lo aseguro.

"Sí", ella asintió con la cabeza, pasando su pulgar por mi labio inferior.

"¿Sí?", besé la yema de su pulgar.

"Sí".

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un largo momento, su pulgar hizo que mis hormonas trabajaran en un frenesí de mierda mientras mi corazón se golpeaba contra mi pecho.

Las palabras estaban ahí, en la punta de mi lengua, pero sabía que ahora sería el peor momento, así que traté de expresar mis sentimientos con mis ojos. Parecía que Bella también estaba tratando de tener una conversación silenciosa conmigo, con nuestros ojos nos comunicábamos. Yo abrí la boca para hablar, lo que estaba planeando decir era un misterio para mí, pero lo intentaría de todos modos.

Afortunadamente, unos golpes en unos tambores y un sonido simulando a una sirena nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja.

Las personas que nos rodeaban se levantaron poco a poco a medida que Bella y yo rápidamente nos apresurábamos a levantarnos.

De pie en el otro extremo del pasillo estaba una chica que era un clon del hombre que esperaba por ella. Ella no era tan enorme, por supuesto, pero era una amazona.

"Joder, ¿no son pequeños por aquí, verdad?", murmuré a nadie en particular, pero los hombros de Bella temblaron delante de mí, lo que indicó que ella me había escuchado fuerte y claro. Yo sonreí y posesivamente doblé mis manos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se recostaba en mi pecho.

Y entonces la novia, quien sólo podía suponer que era Leah, poco a poco comenzó a moverse.

Le di una mirada más, tratando de ver lo que Jacob había visto en esa mujer para dejar ir a la mujer que actualmente presionaba contra mi pecho. No se me ocurrió nada.

Supuse que era cierto lo que decían, que la pérdida de uno era la ganancia de otro.

Jacob Black podía ser un hijo de puta enorme, pero también era un gran idiota.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? El miércoles seguiremos con la 2ª parte, ainss, que poco queda :(**

* * *

**Os voy a resumir mi experiencia en la premiere de Madrid :) **

******Me fui con unas amigas el martes por la tarde, allí conocimos a muchas chicas ****y estuvimos dos días durmiendo en la calle, pasamos frío pero también nos lo pasamos muy bien y disfrutamos de los ratos juntas.**

**********El miércoles nos dieron nuestros 'kits de supervivencia' con una mantita, unas zapatillas de estar por casa y una mano para que nos firmaran, y además nos pusieron la pulsera con la que podríamos salir y entrar de nuestro sitio en la alfombra.**

**El jueves nos metieron en los sitios que hay al lado de la alfombra y estuvimos ahí todo el día en primera fila (de algo tenía que servir haber estado allí 2 días jejeje) Y sobre las 8 de la tarde aparecieron los actores, productor y director.**

**Yo llevé mi libro de Amanecer para que me lo firmaran y me dediqué a grabar mientras mi amiga Cris hacía las fotos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta teníamos allí al productor, un hombre muy simpático que se paró a firmar y a hacerse fotos. Luego vino Bill Condon y lo mismo, son muy agradables, parándose con la gente a hacerse fotos y firmar.**

**Taylor también pasó a firmarnos pero no se paró a hacerse fotos, no lo vi demasiado alto, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos, jejeje. **

**Rob apareció después y se paró a firmar y a hacerse fotos, la verdad es que es alto, no creo que llegue a 1.80 metros pero casi casi, mi amiga me hizo una foto con él pero salió borrosa, pero otra chica que estaba a mi lado (Alison) nos la hizo a las 2 con él y esa sí que ha salido bien :) Estoy esperando a que me la mande para ponérmela de foto de perfil, jajaja.**

**Y la última Kris, empezó a hacerse fotos con todos y se quedó la ultima, así que cuando llegó a nuestra zona el guardaespaldas dijo que sólo podía firmar, no hacerse fotos, ya que sino no llegaba, no tengo foto al lado de ella, pero sí vídeo y fotos de ella pasando por delante de mí. Es como una muñequita, muy chiquitina porque yo mido 1.62 y ella era de mi estatura y encima llevaba taconazo :)**

**En cuanto subieron las escaleras me fui corriendo con Cris ha la sala a ver la peli, ya que me habían tocado dos entradas para la premiere, y eso es todo, disfruté muchísimo y sé que nunca se me olvidará ese 15 de noviembre de 2012.**

**Ojalá les podáis ver algún día vosotras también )**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe, Lo farfan, Mia´s, Eleonora328, angi cullen, Clau Vale, Amorgen Lestrange, Pattworld, The Princess of the Dark, CasbabySwan, Negriithaah, ela fordyce, CrissYmell, BellaEdwardRobsten, SharinPattinson, Yekitab, Pan Cullen, julieta rendon, LauriCullen, PaOPattzZ, karlita carrillo, kami cullen castillo, solecitopucheta, kiztiapotter, rafaela monterroso, catitacullen, pituk9, florima, DarkWardObsession, Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock, alimago, Esyaba, Leslycan, Viki, Marchu, Caniqui, Juliannis, Masilobe.**


	30. El pasado 2ª parte

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ainss, este capítulo me encanta, creo que es el que más me gusta o uno de los que más me gustan, es precioso, ya veréis por qué ^^**

**Es el capitulo más largo de todos, ahh y acordaos de leer las palabras en negrita y juntarlas al final, son muy reveladoras ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – El pasado, 2ª parte**

**Yo...**

Yo debería estar centrada en Leah. Debería estar escrutando su pelo, su ropa, su maquillaje, como sólo una amante despreciada debería hacer. Debería estar pensando que ella debería haber sido yo.

En cambio...

Estaba concentrada en las manos cálidas y seguras rozando mis caderas, en el latido constante contra mi espalda, en el olor embriagador de él y en la forma en la que su respiración se apoderaba de mi piel cada vez que encontraba algo nuevo que le divertía.

Estaba tan centrada en todo lo relacionado con Edward - centrada en el punto de distracción - que cada paso de Leah hacia Jacob se volvía aún más confuso, ya que mi razón para venir a esta boda se había desvanecido con el golpeteo lento de los tambores en la distancia.

No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba aquí. Por qué no estaba acurrucada contra él en la casa de Seattle. Por qué no estábamos en su apartamento con mis amigos, jugando a juegos de beber y riéndonos de los chistes ridículos de Emmett. Por qué el chico que me había vuelto del revés, boca abajo y me había retorcido en todos los sentidos no estaba dentro de mí ahora mismo, mostrándome una y otra vez que todo esto estaba en el pasado, que yo no era parte de este mundo ya , pero sí una parte de él. Una verdadera parte de él. Amaba su mundo. Ahora era mío también, y eso era todo lo que quería.

Había venido aquí para demostrarles a todos que me había movido y había superado el desengaño, y en algún lugar en la cacofonía de Edward y de nuestra relación, actualmente se había hecho realidad. Y ahora, ahora lo único que quería hacer era alejarme de ellos y no volver nunca más. Porque quería seguir adelante en la mejor forma posible.

Edward me estaba diciendo de una manera única que las cosas habían cambiado para nosotros. Besar mi mano, conversaciones silenciosas, dedos frotándose y besos ligeros como plumas. Ya no éramos los de antes. Éramos algo nuevo y excitante y aterrador y... yo quería todo eso. Por favor.

Estábamos sentados una vez que Leah había llegado a su destino, alcanzando al hombre que ella amaba y que él amaba lo suficiente como para prometerse a ella para siempre. Y mientras ellos tenían la sonrisa más dulce el uno en el otro y los ojos de Jake brillaban por las emociones celebradas dentro, mi mano estaba envuelta en el único calor que necesitaría siempre.

Parpadeé las lágrimas de mis emociones construidas y sentí su mano apretarse alrededor de la mía. Giré la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes preocupados, y su cara me decía que me estaba interpretando mal. Él pensaba que las lágrimas eran por ellos, pero no lo eran. Eran por mí. Por nosotros. Ellos estaban limpiando las lágrimas de la más profunda realización.

Sonreí, tratando de transmitirle en silencio que yo estaba bien. Estaba mejor que bien. Y así, él estuvo sonriendo, haciendo que mi corazón dejara de latir. Y oh, esa sonrisa me dio ganas de decirle todo. Me dio ganas de compartirlo todo.

Los votos se dijeron, hubo risas suaves y manos tiernas, y nada se registró en mí, sólo mi calor mezclado con el suyo. Quería irme a casa.

"Su voz es sorprendentemente aguda para ser un gran hijo de puta", Edward susurró en mi oído, haciéndome reír suavemente por centésima vez hoy.

Me giré para poner los ojos en él burlonamente, a Edward no le estaba gustando el tamaño de Jacob, en absoluto. Yo quería haberle dicho antes que Jacob no era así cuando salimos, sus músculos abultados y su cuello grueso eran nuevos para mí también. No había rastro del chico que conocí una vez, y aunque no podía negar que se veía bien, ya no me era familiar. Él era diferente, y no era mi Jacob, él era un extraño.

"Los esteroides son asquerosos", Edward negó con la cabeza para darle efecto dramático. "Sólo digo eso".

Yo me reí de nuevo y me incliné para besar su mejilla. Su sonrisa me hizo ponerme tan malditamente feliz que levanté mi mano libre, le di la cara por completo y le planté otro beso rápido en sus labios carnosos. Como siempre, ese gesto tan simple hizo que se me encendieran las mejillas por la lujuria. Él era tan jodidamente delicioso. Edward se dio cuenta, por supuesto, y su sonrisa pasó de descarada a sexy. Todo en él gritaba 'ven aquí'.

"Más tarde, cariño", prometió contra mi oreja, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina por el entusiasmo.

Por instinto capturó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Por instinto sus ojos se oscurecieron a medida que capturaban el movimiento.

Por instinto yo apreté mis muslos.

Por instinto su lengua salió de sus labios.

Con lujuria.

Con amor.

"Hola chicos", la voz de Alice nos sacó de nuestro juego previo. "Se acabó".

Giré la cabeza y observé con ojos aturdidos que la ceremonia en efecto había terminado, y los invitados poco a poco iban haciendo su camino hacia la zona de la recepción.

"Eso ha sido rápido", murmuré confundida, tratando de aclarar mis ideas.

"Estoy segura de que lo ha sido", dijo Alice, dándome una mirada de complicidad. Yo sonreí con suficiencia y me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

"Se acabó", me dirigí de nuevo a Edward, tirando de él hacia arriba con la mano mientras yo me levantaba.

Sus ojos permanecían oscuros mientras bloqueaba los míos al ponerse delante de mí. Tragué fuerte, porque santa mierda, se podría generar energía para una ciudad entera con el calor en su mirada.

"No, cariño", negué con la cabeza lentamente. "Es sólo el comienzo". Hubo una declaración en sus palabras que coincidió con el deseo en sus ojos.

Ningún hombre me había mirado alguna vez de esa manera. Me sentí atrapada y libre, todo al mismo tiempo. Quería ser aprisionada por eso y arremolinarme en sus garras sin inhibiciones. Quería que eso me penetrara fuerte y saliera de mí suavemente. Oh, quería ser golpeada por esa mirada.

"Voy a acordarme de todas las promesas que tus bonitos labios están haciendo", me las arreglé para decir con una risa entrecortada, tragándome la lujuria.

"Cuento con ello", él me dijo sin problemas, la alegría estaba de vuelta. Estuve de nuevo sorprendida por las paradojas de este hombre. Risas juguetonas, infantiles e intensas, y un calor líquido.

¿Por qué estábamos aquí otra vez?

OoOoOoO

"Estás enamorada de él", Alice susurró con complicidad.

Estábamos de pie fuera de la carpa marquesa donde la recepción se llevaría a cabo, esperando a que los chicos a volvieran con nuestras bebidas antes de entrar.

"¿Puedes asegurarlo?", le pregunté con una sonrisa tímida, estudiando la hebilla delicada de mi cinturón con una intensidad falsa.

"Estás vibrando con ello", se rió, apretándome la muñeca suavemente con su mano diminuta.

"Me gustaría que pudieras asegurarlo", mi sonrisa creció en tamaño, mis ojos se quedaron abatidos.

"Todo el mundo puede", suspiró feliz.

Yo asentí con la cabeza tímidamente, aunque mi corazón estaba golpeando en mi pecho. Si Alice podía verlo, entonces Edward también podía. Él nunca se había perdido una cosa cuando se trataba de mí. Pero yo tampoco me había perdido nunca nada cuando se trataba de él. El sentimiento era mutuo, ya lo sabía. Quería decírselo, de la mejor manera, de la manera más íntima.

"Él también, ya sabes", levanté la mirada hacia ella, viendo sólo amor y devoción.

"Lo sé".

Jasper interrumpió nuestro momento de tranquilidad, y me entregó mi Cosmopolitan y a Alice su Martini.

"¿Dónde está Edward?", pregunté, escaneando a la multitud en busca de su pelo salvaje de color cobre.

"Está aún en el bar. Ellos no tienen Heineken", Jasper dijo con una sonrisa. "Él y Charlie están formando un frente unido en señal de protesta. La última vez que los oí, Charlie estaba instruyendo a Seth para conducir al pueblo para comprar una caja".

Nos reímos, sabiendo que los dos no podían tomar cerveza importada. Si Charlie quería Heineken, Charlie haría lo que fuera.

"Hablando de Seth", Jasper continuó después de un momento. "¿Cuando se han puesto tan jodidamente grandes todos esos chicos? Es un poco raro", yo me reí aún más fuerte con eso. Parecía que Edward no era el único intimidado por su tamaño.

"Lo último que he sabido es que Embry era un representante de Un cuerpo para vivir", contestó Alice. "Ellos obviamente han sido buenos clientes".

"Siempre han sido un gran apoyo los unos a los otros", me sorprendió que mi voz no sonara amarga. Cuando Jacob y yo nos separamos, perdí todos mis amigos de la reserva. Ellos se pusieron del lado de Jacob, por supuesto, como una banda de hermanos. Si no hubiera sido yo la dañada, me hubiera quedado impresionada por su lealtad.

Jasper gruñó algo entre dientes, recordándome tanto a Charlie que tuve que reír.

Tomando un sorbo de mi bebida, permití que mis ojos vagaran sobre la multitud, mirando y esperando no encontrar caras familiares de más. Yo no estaba de humor para mezclarme con los amigos de mi novio pasado.

"¿Bella? ¿Alice?", genial.

"Hola, Emily", Alice y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo mientras la esposa de Paul se acercaba a nosotras, su sonrisa estaba ligeramente resguardada, igualando sus pasos vacilantes.

"¿Cómo estáis?", nos preguntó a las dos, pero sólo me miró a mí, sus ojos oscuros eran cautelosos. No había cambiado nada, me había fijado. Aún era la Pocahontas que recordaba de años atrás.

"Bien, ¿y tú?", odiaba estas charlas.

"Muy bien, gracias".

Nuestro saludo cayó en un silencio incómodo, las sonrisas se congelaron y los ojos eran errantes.

"Jasper Whitlock", Jasper salvó el día al estirar su mano en señal de saludo. "El marido de Alice".

"Emily", ella sonrió con alivio. "La mujer de Paul Lahote. Encantada de conocerte".

"El mejor amigo de Jake", Alice le explicó a Jasper en voz baja.

"Oh", Jasper respondió fácilmente, haciendo que le adorara aún más. Él siempre había sido bueno aliviando la tensión. Era como un regalo.

"Así que, ¿dónde está el nuevo hombre en tu vida, Bella?", Emily me preguntó alegremente. "Desde su regreso de Seattle Charlie ha estado hablando sin parar acerca de tu Edward", sus palabras me sorprendieron, y de repente tuve el deseo intenso de buscar a mi padre y darle un abrazo rompe huesos.

"Es ese", Alice señaló por encima del hombro de Emily. Ella se dio la vuelta, buscando a Edward mientras yo le veía dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

"Oh", susurró ella.

Yo asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada a pesar de que ella no podía verme. Mis labios se abrieron un poco mientras mi boca se volvía seca.

Como un momento de película, todo pareció ir hacia abajo y pasar a cámara lenta. Él se movía en una línea recta, la multitud que lo rodeaba se apartaba como el Mar Muerto mientras las mujeres le miraban y los hombres fruncían el ceño. Él se paseaba, porque así era como Edward se movía, como si cada paso que diera fuera una promesa de que algo lento, sudoroso y sucio iba a ocurrir una vez que llegara a su destino. Sus extremidades se extendían al ritmo del sexo, su chaqueta estaba abotonada en un sólo botón, sus zapatos brillantes se dirigían a mí. Él levantó un poco la cabeza, poniendo sus ojos en los míos por debajo de sus pestañas. La esquina de uno de sus labios se levantó diabólicamente, pero si lo conocíais como yo, la sonrisa era más de burla que de arrogancia. Él no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo que cada mujer en un radio de cien millas jadeara.

Mi ojo captó el movimiento de la mano de Emily mientras ella inconscientemente se la subía a la garganta.

Juro que pude oír el colectivo de gemidos de las mujeres culminando en todo el mundo.

Su cabeza estaba inclinada mientras su mano empujaba su cabello rebelde, sus labios estaban rosados mientras sus ojos ardían hacia los míos. Dulce, cariño...

"Hola", respiré mientras él caminaba más allá de Emily, con sus ojos en los míos.

Quise reír por el grito de Emily, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que había sido yo.

"Hola", le dije, parpadeando profundamente.

Su frente se surcó por la confusión antes de acercar su cabeza hasta la mía con una sonrisa y poner un suave beso en mis labios.

"Siento haber tardado tanto", respiró, sin darse cuenta de los estragos que había causado.

"Me lo ha explicado Jasper", sonreí, acercándolo para que volviera a estar a mi lado, su brazo inmediatamente se puso alrededor de mi cintura.

"Hola", saludó sin problemas cuando se dio cuenta de que Emily le miraba paralizada. "Soy Edward Cullen".

Su rubor fue sorprendentemente visible, incluso por debajo de su piel bronceada. Ella se rió y yo me mordí el interior de mi mejilla para evitar no unirme a ella. Alice tuvo menos éxito, sus hombros temblaban de la risa cuando ella enterró su rostro en el pecho de Jasper.

"Emily", ella chirrió en respuesta mientras sus ojos sobresalían de su cara por el nerviosismo. "Umm-", ella tocó sus manos con nerviosismo. "Me pondré al día con vosotros más tarde". Y con eso, ella salió de allí, haciendo que Alice y yo estalláramos en una carcajada ruidosa.

"¿Has visto su cara?", solté.

"¿Has visto tú la tuya?", Alice se ahogó a través de las risas, señalando mis mejillas ruborizadas por la alegría.

"¿Qué he hecho?", Edward preguntó confuso.

Jasper soltó una carcajada. "Nada, hombre", negó con la cabeza. "Vámonos antes de que las chicas se desmayen hasta la muerte".

La recepción estaba muy bien decorada. Luces brillantes, atrapa sueños, plumas en todas partes. Estábamos sentados con Renee y Charlie, quienes ya estaban esperando. Charlie estaba sujetando una Heineken en cada mano, entregándole una a Edward tan pronto como llegamos a ellos.

"Gracias Charlie", Edward suspiró con gratitud. Yo rodé los ojos hacia mi madre, y ella retribuyó el movimiento y me dio una sonrisa secreta. Los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida tenían algo en común y parecía que se estaba forjando un vínculo sólido alrededor de ellos. Eso fue muy dulce y un poco ridículo, pero me puso indescriptible feliz.

Estábamos atrapados en una conversación ligera cuando una canción resonó por los altavoces y todo el mundo se levantó de repente.

La novia y el novio entraron en el edificio... o en la tienda, si lo deseabais. Sus sonrisas se extendieron ampliamente, sus pasos eran ligeros y felices. Sonreí a pesar de mí misma.

Jake empezó una especie de baile tipo break dance y Leah le siguió con un ritmo coincidente. Ellos giraron y bailaron como tontos, los movimientos obviamente habían estado preparados para el evento. Se suponía que debía ser divertido y entretenido, pero me pareció un poco ridículo y falto de elegancia. Una novia no estaba diseñada para moverse así con un vestido de novia. Yo podría romperlo por supuesto...

Jake se acercó y levantó a Leah por el aire, haciendo algunas elevaciones y descensos complicados, lanzando su esbelto cuerpo encima y alrededor de él como una muñeca de trapo. La multitud jadeo y los vitoreó.

Mis ojos escudriñaron los rostros que me rodeaban. Charlie fruncía el ceño por la confusión. Renee estaba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa enyesada y torpe. Alice estaba jugando con su teléfono. La cabeza de Jasper se balanceaba con la música mientras bebía su whisky constantemente.

"Santo Dios", murmuró Edward a mi lado mientras Jake lanzaba a Leah en el aire una vez más antes de terminar la canción con un arco dramático. "Ellos deberían seriamente dejar de beber".

OoOoOoO

**Te...**

"No hay un hombre aquí que no te esté mirando", murmuró Edward mientras nos movíamos suavemente alrededor de la pista de baile.

"No hay casi nadie", esnifé, echando un vistazo a las mesas vacías que nos rodeaban.

La noche transcurrió en un torbellino de actividad. Hubo discursos, a los que casi no presté atención porque Edward me había cautivado con un juego de scrabble en su teléfono. La cena fue sorprendentemente buena, siempre pensé que lo único que podían hacer decentemente los Quileute era el pescado frito. Hubo bailes, bebidas y risas hasta que lloré cuando Jasper se encargó de suministrar entretenimiento a la noche en forma de chistes extremadamente inapropiados. Si yo estaba siendo completamente honesta, estaba teniendo una explosión absoluta. Por supuesto, el hecho de que no viera ni a Jacob ni a Leah en toda la noche ayudó mucho. Estaban tan ocupados con las fotos y hablando con el resto de los invitados que se me olvidó que estaban ahí.

"Ese tipo te mira", Edward señaló al padre de Jacob, Billy. Sonreía hacia nosotros, levantando una copa en señal de saludo. Yo levanté la mano y le saludé cortésmente.

"Es el padre de Jacob", me reí.

"Pervertido", bromeó, haciéndome tirar la cabeza hacia atrás por la risa. "Yo no he podido mantener mis ojos alejados de ti esta noche", dijo después de un momento, balanceándonos suavemente.

Mi pecho se hinchó de alegría mientras su expresión se volvía suave y suplicante. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos, desesperada por sacarle las palabras, desesperada porque hablara.

"Ni él", dijo en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Mis ojos siguieron el movimiento y encontré a Jacob de pie entre sus amigos, con los ojos fijos en nosotros.

Yo giré la mirada hacia Edward rápidamente.

"No me había dado cuenta", admití en voz baja, tirando de él más hacia mí, buscando su confort y calidez. Él se acercó sin objeciones.

"Yo sí".

No contesté, incliné mi cabeza contra su pecho con un suspiro.

"Deberías ir a hablar con él, Bella", sacudí la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando su rostro frenéticamente.

Él me sonrió dulcemente, levantando sus manos para pasarlas por mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto, deleitándome con la ternura de su gesto.

"No quiero hablar con él", yo tenía los ojos cerrados, no estaba dispuesta a abrirlos ante la dura realidad de sus palabras.

"Lo sé", dijo mientras sonreía. Abrí mis párpados tentativamente para encontrar el sonido reflejado en su rostro. "Pero debes hacerlo".

Él acercó mi cara a la suya y presionó su boca contra la mía de manera tranquilizadora, antes de alejarse de mí por completo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó las llaves del coche y me las entregó. Yo me quedé mirando las llaves en mi mano, con la mirada vacía, incapaz de entender el significado de las mismas.

"Regresaré con Jasper y Alice", explicó cuando seguí mirándolas fijamente.

"¿Qué?", dije levantando los ojos frenéticamente. "No".

"Voy a estar esperándote en casa de tus padres".

"Pero-", tartamudeé, mi aliento salía de mi pecho en rápidas arcadas.

"Termina con esto, cariño", su voz fue muy suave, lo que me llenó de dulzura.

Quise protestar, quise rogar, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Tenía que cerrar la puerta por mi cuenta. No podía permitir que Edward me diera todas las respuestas todo el tiempo. Tenía que hacer esto por mi cuenta.

Asentí con la cabeza de mala gana, ganándome una amplia sonrisa.

Él tiró de mí hacia él, abrazándome con fuerza mientras yo me apretaba de nuevo a él desesperadamente.

"No tardes demasiado tiempo, mi amor", me susurró al oído antes de colocar un beso en él. Me estremecí ante sus palabras y sus implicaciones. Mis ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas una vez que se retiró, colocando un último beso en mis labios.

No quería que se fuera. Quería que me explicara sus palabras, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero se fue antes de que yo fuera capaz de formar las palabras, y dejé la mirada perdida en el espacio que él había ocupado.

Mis manos sujetaban sus llaves, como si ese pequeño pedazo de él me conectara a la tierra lo suficiente como para hacer esto.

Para enfrentarme a mis demonios.

Para enfrentarme a Jacob Black.

OoOoOoO

Hice mi camino por el pequeño tramo de playa, mis dedos se clavaban en la arena blanda, los zapatos colgaban en mi mano. El viento se levantó temprano, azotando mi pelo, haciendo que mechones sueltos cayeran alrededor de mi cara.

Tan pronto como decidí llamar a mi coraje y hablar con Jake, él se había ido.

Sabía a dónde iba.

Era el lugar donde siempre iba.

Dónde solíamos ir para estar solos.

Unos metros más abajo en la playa, sentado como una figura oscura y solitaria, Jake se alzaba sobre la roca donde solíamos compartir todos nuestros secretos infantiles. El lugar en el que me dijo que seríamos amigos para siempre. Donde él me pidió que fuera su novia. Dónde me robó mi primer beso y luego me robó todas mis primeras veces... Como nota, nunca teníamos sexo en la playa, a menos que fuéramos bebidos, ya que la arena se metía en todas partes.

"Hola", yo suspiré, dejando caer mis zapatos en la arena y subiendo a la roca para sentarme a su lado.

"Hola", él respondió en voz baja, mirándome por un momento rápido, antes de volver su atención a la marea entrante. Yo copié su posición, llevando mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y abrazando mis piernas contra mí para protegerme del frío.

"¿Tienes frío?", él hizo un movimiento para quitarse la chaqueta.

"No voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo", le respondí en voz baja, manteniendo mis brazos apretados a mi alrededor.

Vi sus hombros caerse ligeramente, antes de que él volviera a su posición estoica.

"Esperaba que vinieras aquí", su voz era muy diferente a como la recordaba. Más mayor. Más crecida. Una que no conocía.

No respondí. Él llenó el silencio con un suspiro torturado.

"Hells Bells-"

"No me llames así", le interrumpí rápidamente.

"Siempre te he llamado así".

"Ya no soy esa persona", le expliqué. No quería que usara su viejo apodo para mí. Estaba conectado con recuerdos buenos y dulces, recuerdos que él había manchado para siempre.

"Puedo ver eso", murmuró en voz baja. "Te ves muy bien, Bella", dijo mi nombre como si fuera una lengua extranjera y con voz espesa y desconocida.

"Tú también", mentí, porque en serio, ¿qué demonios se suponía que iba a decir a eso? "Leah se veía hermosa hoy".

"Sí", oí la sonrisa en su voz, y me dolió, sólo un poco.

"¿Dónde está ella?", di una mirada en su dirección. Estaba segura de que ella estaría menos que satisfecha al encontrar a Jacob sentado aquí conmigo, en un lugar que ella sabía mejor que nadie que tenía recuerdos muy íntimos.

"Emily se la ha llevado para cambiarle su vestido de novia", explicó. "Probablemente me estará esperando en estos momentos".

"Entonces deberías ir", asentí con la cabeza con decisión, con ganas de irme. Quiero decir, honestamente, había venido, le había visto, y habíamos hablado. ¿Qué más nos quedaba?

"Todavía no", él agarró mi muñeca mientras yo bajaba mis piernas para ponerme de pie. El instinto hizo que apartara mi brazo lejos del suyo con una sacudida. "Lo siento", él levantó las manos en señal de rendición, sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

"No, yo lo siento", le ofrecí a regañadientes. "Ha sido un reflejo".

En mi periferia lo vi asentir con la cabeza mientras yo ponía mis rodillas contra mi pecho de nuevo.

"Lo siento por todo", su disculpa fue tan suave que apenas la oí por el rumor de las olas. "Siento mucho haberte lastimado. Eras mi mejor amiga, y joder, B", él empujó su cara contra sus manos. "Te echo de menos como un loco".

Me tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y asentí, incapaz de confiar en mi voz.

"Por favor, dime que me perdonas", se giró hacia mí, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos a medida que él rogaba y suplicaba. "Por favor, perdónanos a los dos".

"Jacob", empecé, respirando profundamente para calmar mis emociones. "Yo te he perdonado".

Su cabeza se azotó de nuevo en estado de shock, con los ojos cada vez más amplios por la sorpresa torció su boca en una sonrisa que una vez hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir, pero no me hacía nada ahora.

"Tú-", él pareció feliz, y sentí que mi pecho se contraía por la agonía. "Estoy muy contento de escuchar eso, B. Leah quiere arreglar las cosas desesperadamente".

"Sí, puedo decir eso", dije amargamente.

"Bella-"

"Jake. Para", le advertí, empujándome a mí misma de la roca hasta que estuve de pie en la arena, mirándole fijamente.

Se veía confuso, lleno de esperanza y perdido, me miraba en silencio. Era casi doloroso hacerle esto, pero entonces recordé un rostro similar de mi pasado con una expresión similar. Uno que me habló de matrimonio, de amor y de futuro, justo antes de que se tirara a mi mejor amiga.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?", mi voz era tensa y con ira.

"Yo la amo, Bella", su voz era un susurro torturado.

"No, no es eso", negué con la cabeza, apretando los ojos cerrados por la agresividad demasiado familiar hirviendo dentro de mí. "¿Por qué me engañaste, Jacob? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?".

Él suspiró pesadamente, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos, sus dedos tiraban de su pelo corto. "Yo me hago esa pregunta todos los días, B".

"¿Y?", le empujé. "¿Has encontrado una respuesta que te haga parecer menos gilipollas?".

"No", él sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "Soy un gilipollas de todas formas".

"Finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo", me reí con cinismo.

El silencio entre nosotros fue pesado, me dolía el corazón por la crueldad del mismo. Solíamos ser capaces de hablar de todo, solíamos luchar para conseguir decir una sola palabra entre risas burlonas e inocentes. Él cambió todo, rompió con todo y me dejó para que curara todo por mi cuenta.

"Mira" - suspiré con resignación - "yo te perdono. A ti y a Leah", pasé el peso de un pie al otro, viendo que me miraba. "Puede haber ocurrido recientemente, pero sí", le dije con una sonrisa irónica, pensando en Edward y en cómo me gustaría estar con él ahora mismo, en vez de aquí.

"Tú y Leah me hicisteis daño, Jake".

"Lo siento mucho-"

"Sólo déjame sacar esto, ¿de acuerdo?", le interrumpí con impaciencia. Él cerró la boca con un chasquido y asintió en silencio.

"Me tomó un tiempo muy largo superarlo todo", continué. "Pero lo he hecho y te he perdonado. Pero no lo he hecho por ti o por Leah, lo he hecho por mí".

Vi su nuez de Adán moverse mientras tragó grueso, pero por suerte, él permaneció en silencio.

"Y a pesar de que por fin estoy siendo capaz de seguir adelante, de dejarlo ir, nunca podré tenerte en mi vida".

Vi las lágrimas debajo de sus pestañas y yo parpadeé para librarme de mis lágrimas traicioneras.

"¿Cómo podría respetarte otra vez, J?"

"B-", se ahogó, con el rostro retorciéndose por la emoción.

"¿Cómo?", lloré, levantando las manos para limpiar la humedad en mis mejillas. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser amiga de alguien que no me respeta? ¿En quién no puedo confiar?".

"Lo siento mucho", gimió y se puso delante de mí. "Nunca quise hacerte daño", imploró. "Nunca".

"Sé que lo sientes", asentí con la cabeza, dando un paso lejos de él. "Pero nosotros ya no somos niños, Jake. Esto no es como si robaras mi diario, o besaras mis rodillas raspadas o te drogaras en mi baile de graduación. Las disculpas no pueden arreglar todo".

"Lo sé", él asintió con la cabeza, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras su cabeza se caía por la derrota.

"Incluso aunque pudiera ser amiga tuya de nuevo" - le expliqué con frialdad - "aunque tratáramos duramente de dejar esto atrás, estoy en una relación importante ahora, y realmente no le gustas a Edward".

"No puedo decir que le culpe", Jake se rió oscuramente.

"Yo no estoy dispuesta a poner en peligro lo que tengo con él para tratar de salvar esto", moví mi mano entre nosotros. "No vale la pena".

Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

"Si ayuda, estoy muy aliviada de que no fuéramos tú y yo los de hoy", estuve encantada de saber que esas palabras habían sido de verdad, me hicieron sentir bien. Si fuera a casarme con Jake hoy, yo nunca hubiera conocido a Edward, o incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera sido capaz de conocerlo como le conocía ahora. La idea de no conocer a Edward era casi paralizante.

Jake me devolvió la sonrisa, porque no importaba lo mucho que hubiera dolido en el pasado, el hecho era que lo nuestro nunca debió haber pasado. Si no se hubiera roto a causa de Leah, podría haber sido por otra cosa.

"Estoy muy agradecido de que ambos hayamos encontramos a la persona con la que queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas", sonreí aún más, sabiendo que yo quería decir cada una de esas palabras. Edward era mi 'para siempre'. Yo lo querría siempre.

"¿Edward?", Jake preguntó, el nombre de mi hermoso chico saliendo por su boca se sintió casi como una blasfemia.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

"A Charlie y a Renee realmente les gusta", él sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

"A mí también", sonreí incapaz de ocultar la felicidad de mi expresión cuando pensé en él. Me esperaba en casa de mis padres. Solo. Una vez más me di cuenta de que no quería estar aquí. Ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, y tenía que alejarme de Jake de una vez por todas.

"Ojalá tú y Leah tengáis toda la felicidad del mundo", le dije con sinceridad. "Todo el mundo merece ser feliz, incluso vosotros dos", le di un guiño, lo que le hizo reír suavemente.

Él se secó la última de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y suspiró profundamente.

"Adiós, Jacob", sonreí, dando un paso atrás. Para siempre.

"¿Si vuelves de nuevo a la ciudad, al menos me saludarás si me ves?", preguntó suavemente, haciendo referencia a las pocas veces que había vuelto a Forks después de todo lo sucedido. Yo solía tener mi orgullo durante las veces que les veía y no les saludaba.

"Tal vez", me encogí de hombros sin comprometerme.

"Eso es suficiente por ahora", dijo con resignación. "Se feliz, Hells Bells".

Sin perder un segundo, mis pies se movieron más y más rápido, hasta que estuve jadeando, riendo y llorando.

Lejos de mi pasado y con mi cabeza en el futuro, estiré con entusiasmo cada miembro para llegar al lugar donde pertenecía.

Para llegar a Edward.

OoOoOoO

**Quiero...**

Mis pies no podían llevarme lo suficientemente rápido mientras me escabullía en el coche de Edward, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. El Volvo era su bebé. El Volvo y yo.

Sonreí tontamente, corriendo los escalones del porche de la casa de mis padres. Tirando de la manija de la puerta principal fruncí el ceño por la confusión cuando la encontré cerrada. Di un paso a la izquierda para mirar por la ventana y me di cuenta de que no había ni una sola luz en el interior.

Mi corazón latió de forma errática mientras frenéticamente metí la mano en el bolso, buscando mi BlackBerry. Por un instante fugaz consideré la posibilidad de que Edward me hubiera dejado, pero la idea fue reemplazada inmediatamente por sus palabras de despedida. Me llamó 'amor'.

Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando escuché una voz profunda riéndose suavemente en la distancia. Mi cabeza se azotó alrededor, buscando a la persona detrás del sonido. Buscándole a él.

Seguí el sonido de su voz, haciendo mi camino por el lado de la casa, el sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte con cada paso.

Entré en el patio de la casa, y allí, descansando en toda su gloria, estaba Edward. Estaba hablando por teléfono, con una Heineken en la mano, acostado en una de las tumbonas. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, con los ojos mirando hacia el cielo, sonriendo y estirando los labios.

"Está bien, mamá", le oí reír suavemente, en mi boca se puso una sonrisa. "Nos vemos pronto".

Él colgó y dejó caer su teléfono en la hierba junto a él, tomando un trago de su cerveza con un suspiro contenido.

Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté.

Él se sobresaltó, sentándose con la espalda recta y ahogándose con su cerveza por el movimiento.

"Joder, Bella", dijo entre toses. "Casi me da un ataque al corazón", estaba limpiándose el mentón, donde había algo de cerveza derramada.

"Lo siento", me reí en voz baja.

"Entonces deja de reírte, eres un poco sádica", él se rió.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, su expresión pasó de ser graciosa a más suave.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", pregunté después de encontrar mi voz. El rostro de ese hombre me había vuelto estúpida.

"Me he olvidado de pedir una llave", se encogió de hombros, mirándome pensativamente. "¿Tus padres están todavía allí?".

Asentí con la cabeza. Conociéndolos, iban a estar hablando con Billy y con Sue toda la noche.

"¿Por qué quedarte allí cuando podrías estar aquí?", preguntó y me dio una sonrisa, dándose una palmadita en su regazo.

Sonreí y di un paso tentativo hacia adelante, deleitándome con su intensa mirada.

Respiré hondo y me preparé para lo que iba a hacer.

"Sabes que yo-"

Di otro paso.

"Yo-"

Luego otro.

"Estoy enamorada de ti".

Me detuve, escuchándole jadear mientras su cara se quedaba en shock. Había planeado pensar un poco más en cómo decírselo, pero al verlo en la tumbona de mis padres, hablando con su madre, mirando las estrellas, esperándome a mí, quise que lo supiera. No había que esperar.

"Bella-"

"¿Y tú?", le interrumpí, dando otro paso pequeño.

Él parpadeó, su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces antes de estar visiblemente calmado.

"Yo tenía mis sospechas", él respiró.

Yo arqueé una ceja ante su respuesta, moviendo las manos hasta el pequeño nudo a mi lado, el cual sostenía atado mi vestido.

Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de mis manos mientras yo desataba con destreza el nudo, dejando que mi vestido se quedara ligeramente abierto.

Prácticamente le pude oír tragar cuando finalmente levantó su mirada hacia la mía con una expresión de fascinación y admiración.

"¿Quieres saber por qué?", di un paso más, poniéndome más cerca de donde siempre había querido estar.

"¿Por-", su voz se quebró. "¿Por qué?", preguntó de nuevo después de aclararse la garganta.

"Bueno", empecé, saboreando las palabras en mis labios y amando el sabor. Mis manos se movieron hasta el botón oculto debajo de mi vestido para liberar la segunda parte del material. Cuando tiré mis manos hacia atrás, mi vestido estuvo colgando precariamente de mis hombros, exponiéndome casi por completo ante sus ojos hambrientos. Él se sentó aún más recto, dejando caer sus pies a cada lado de la silla. Su cerveza fue la siguiente, la colocó en la hierba, todo ello con la mirada fija en la mía, generando un calor que calentaba mi cuerpo, incluso desde esta distancia.

"Yo te amo" - le dije con una sonrisa, dando un paso más - "porque me haces reír", sus ojos se levantaron hasta los míos, sus labios estaban crispados en respuesta. "Y hoy lo has hecho a propósito para hacerme olvidar por qué pensaba que debía estar triste. Pero Edward…"

Di otro paso.

"No estaba triste", él se pasó las manos por sus muslos, lamiendo sus labios inconscientemente.

"Te amo porque eres una clase especial de persona", él negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada para contradecirme. "Nunca has dicho nada malo de nadie, ni siquiera de Jessica", él resopló con una risa, pero a pesar de que sus ojos eran cálidos y amables, todo su cuerpo estaba gritando deseo. Por mí.

"Hablabas con tu madre mientras mirabas las estrellas", di un paso más cerca, encogiéndome de hombros para que el vestido cayera hasta mis pies. Él se movió en su silla, y yo sabía que él estaba muriéndose por levantarse. "¿Sabes lo mucho que amo eso?".

Negó con la cabeza, atónito.

Yo llegué a mi espalda, desabrochando mi sujetador, y prácticamente pude ver que él temblaba por la anticipación. Su lengua salió de nuevo mientras yo quitaba el delicado encaje por mis brazos. La frescura de la noche hizo que mis pezones se endurecieran al instante, y él gimió por lo bajo, un sonido agonizante que fue directo a mi centro.

"Has sido tan maravilloso con mis padres", suspiré caminando hacia él lentamente. "Incluso cuando no tenías que serlo. Y te adoran, Edward. Pero no tanto como yo".

"Cariño...", su voz era un chirrido y sus ojos una súplica. Una súplica para tocar. Para acabar con su tortura.

"Entraste en mi vida, en la parte más privada, y arrancaste todas mis defensas", oí mi voz sacudirse por la emoción construyéndose en mi interior.

"Te llevaste mi mierda y nunca permitiste que me tomara a mi misma demasiado en serio", una lagrima resbaló de mis ojos y vi sus manos contraerse. Estaba deseoso de extender su mano y alejar lo malo. Deseoso de calmarme. Pero esta noche iba a estar tranquila. Para dale validez. Para darle amor.

Estaba a sólo un suspiro de distancia de él, mirando su expresión de asombro mientras la tela de sus pantalones me hacía cosquillas en la piel.

"Me constaste tus secretos en pedacitos de papel higiénico", mi voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas caían libres desde mis ojos. Vi la misma emoción en él, sus ojos eran brillantes bajo el cielo nocturno. "Te amo porque quisiste quedarte. Y como yo no sabía cómo pedírtelo, me lo enseñaste, cariño".

"Bella", suplicó con voz ronca. "Por favor".

Llevé mis manos hacia él, con las palmas hacia arriba. Él las tomó sin vacilar. Yo sonreí a través de mis lágrimas y las coloqué en mis caderas, instándolo a eliminar el último pedazo de obstáculo. Él cumplió, enganchando los pulgares en la cintura de mi ropa interior antes de tirar de ella por mis caderas y mis piernas, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y salí de ellas y de mis zapatos mientras él movía lentamente sus manos de nuevo hasta mis caderas, presionando suavemente mi cintura con sus pulgares.

Empujé sus hombros hacia atrás, y él cedió, separando sus labios mientras su aliento salía de su pecho con un silbido.

Yo sonreí y levanté la pierna por encima de él, bajándome hasta ponerme a horcajadas mientras él se extendía por la tumbona.

Sus manos permanecieron en mis caderas mientras yo me acomodaba sobre sus muslos, arrastrando los dedos por su pecho hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones.

"Y hoy, Edward" - hice una pausa, viendo su pecho subir y bajar - "hoy me has dicho que me amas en diferentes y pequeñas maneras. No porque seas demasiado cobarde para decirlo en voz alta, sino porque estabas esperando el momento oportuno. Estabas esperando por mí, por mi amor".

Él asintió con la cabeza y luego lloriqueó mientras yo poco a poco le bajaba la cremallera. Estaba duro bajo mi tacto, y como siempre, apreté mis muslos.

Pude decir que él quería sonreír, pero estaba demasiado centrado en mis movimientos mientras metía la mano en sus bóxers y lo liberaba.

"Mierda", respiró, apretando los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos de nuevo, sin querer perderse ni un solo momento.

"Tú te derrites por mí", le susurré, acariciándolo suavemente. "Ahora deja que yo me derrita por ti".

"Joder", gimió, su determinación se desmoronó ante mis propios ojos cuando puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y tiró de mí hacia él con fuerza.

Sus labios estuvieron en los míos, cálidos, húmedos y desesperados. Gemí cuando él empujó su lengua en mi boca, profundizando, investigando y pidiendo más.

Empecé el proceso de desabotonar su camisa, pero sin moverla para sacarla por sus hombros. Sin embargo él se encogió de hombros, torciendo los brazos y luchando mientras presionaba su boca con más fuerza contra la mía.

Él se alejó, sin aliento, mirándome a través de sus párpados entornados. Yo giré mi cabeza hacia un lado, dándole una sonrisa tímida, lo que hizo que el lado de su boca se levantara. Sentado frente a mí, puso su chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

"Hace frío", murmuró mientras me ayudaba a poner los brazos por las mangas.

En su camino de vuelta estiró de las solapas y me puso contra su pecho.

Estábamos perdidos en silencio el uno en el otro, nuestras miradas encontradas, nuestros labios hormigueando, nuestras caderas lentamente empezando a cobrar vida mientras nuestros pechos desnudos se tocaban con cada inhalación.

Puse un suave beso en sus labios antes de levantarme, su dureza estaba en mi mano mientras yo la guiaba a mí, hacia donde palpitaba por él.

"Edward-"

"Shhh", él me silenció, tirándome poco a poco hacia abajo sobre él, llenándome. Él jadeó mientras yo me levanté y me coloqué de nuevo para ajustarme a su longitud.

"Joder", susurré e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, mis ojos estaban en blanco en la parte posterior de mi cabeza por la sobrecogedora sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

"Estoy siendo jodidamente fuerte para ti, Bella", levanté la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Mi respiración se paró por la emoción que encontré allí, y luego sus labios estuvieron en los míos de nuevo, tentativos, suaves y declarando amor. "Hazme el amor", dijo entre respiraciones, entre jadeos y entre succiones. Nunca me había sentido tan bien.

Golpeé mis caderas contra él, disfrutando de la unión de nuestras caderas mientras se golpeaban una y otra vez. Sus manos me estaban guiando suavemente, ayudándome a mantener el ritmo.

Él se alejó de mis labios con un gemido y se inclinó hacia abajo, mirando hacia mí con avidez. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis caderas para acariciar mi culo mientras empujaba y tiraba, marcando el ritmo que tanto necesitábamos.

Estábamos en silencio, dándonos un festín. No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Él estaba mirándome fijamente, su mirada era una mezcla de deseo, lujuria y algo que ahora podía reconocer como amor.

Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse más rápido mientras yo colocaba las manos en su pecho para calmar mis movimientos.

"Usa mi cuerpo", gimió. "Muéstrame cómo quieres ser amada".

Jadeé fuertemente, bajando la mirada hacia su abdomen convulsionándose. Él estaba muy fuerte. Yo sabía lo que su cuerpo era capaz de hacer, sabía cómo él me podía hacer perder la cabeza con un simple giro de sus caderas.

Puse las manos hacia atrás y las coloqué sobre sus rodillas, arqueando la espalda, buscando la fricción.

Edward se apresuró a seguir, sentado con la espalda recta, y movió sus manos de mi culo, colocando una entre mis omóplatos y la otra en mi abdomen, presionando hacia abajo. Doblé mis brazos y me permití apoyarme aún más en su control mientras la presión enviaba a mi cuerpo un frenesí.

"Joder", respiré cuando su polla rozó nuevos lugares dentro de mí.

"Sí", gimió, tirando de mí hacia él más rápido, sus caderas se empujaban hacia adelante hasta llegar a las mías.

"Más fuerte", rogué, cavando las uñas en el material que cubría sus rodillas.

"Mierdaaa...", silbó, bombeando en mí como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Estábamos trabajando entre nosotros a través de un ritmo incesante, jadeando y maldiciendo en la oscuridad.

"Esta tumbona es muy estable", murmuró en voz baja.

Yo resoplé con una sonrisa que rápidamente se transformó en un grito cuando él presionó su mano con más fuerza contra mi abdomen, bajando el pulgar para presionarlo contra mi clítoris. No frotándolo, sólo manteniéndolo firmemente ahí, haciendo que mis caderas se movieran más rápido y se me estiraran los dedos de los pies.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos, mirando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas. No se veían muchas estrellas en Seattle, pensé mientras mi cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a llegar al éxtasis, haciendo que viera luces.

"Mírate, cariño", susurró con admiración. "Mira lo hermosa que eres", dejé caer la barbilla contra mi pecho, colocando mis ojos en su polla anclada a mí. "Joder, me enciendes", admitió con un suspiro tembloroso, clavándose en mí sin descanso.

"Siiii", silbé mientras la cabeza de su polla rozaba ese lugar dentro de mí.

Él movió la mano de mi abdomen, tiró de mi pierna izquierda y colocó mi pie en su cadera, haciendo que me abriera aún más delante de él.

"Santa...", me detuve mientras nuevas sensaciones me engullían, su mano se movió de nuevo a mi estómago, puso su pulgar en mi clítoris. Esta vez lo frotó, y yo grité su nombre.

"Cuando te corres" - hizo una pausa, embistiéndome con tal fiereza que mis piernas se adormecieron - "yo me corro, sabiendo que tú eres mi todo".

"Edward", jadeé, apretando los ojos cerrados ante sus palabras, sintiendo mi cuerpo caer en la sumisión.

"Me ordeñas, sabiendo que te quiero más que a nadie".

"¡Joder!", grité, mi orgasmo me golpeó con tal violencia que mis brazos se cayeron debajo de mí. Edward rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, tirando de mí y poniéndome contra su pecho mientras yo caía sobre él, retorciendo las caderas.

"Oh mierda, oh mierda", gemí mientras ola tras ola de placer atacaba mi cuerpo. "No puedo... yo no", murmuré incoherentemente, con falta de aire, aferrándome a los zarcillos de la liberación mientras me consumía.

"No te detengas", él dijo frente a mi oído, una mano cayó sobre mi cadera para que no me moviera. "Por favor, cariño, no te detengas".

Mis piernas estaban tan débiles que apenas podía sentarme derecha, pero seguí moviéndome, empujando, desesperada por quedarme con la sensación, para darle a él lo mismo.

"Eso es", jadeó. "Eso es", y entonces él estalló dentro de mí, agarrándome fuerte y gimiendo. "Bella", exclamó. "¡Ohhhh, mierdaaa!".

Mis labios se fueron a su cuello, chupándolo y lamiéndolo mientras me venía abajo, temblando y cansada. Mis manos se arrastraron por su pelo mientras él se estremecía y se dispersaba dentro de mí.

"Santa mierda", soltó una bocanada de aire, sus caderas seguían moviéndose con las mías frenéticamente, alargando su placer y el mío. Una humedad cómoda y palpitante.

"Ahhh", gruñó, gimió y tembló en mis brazos.

Él se cayó hacia atrás, tirando de mí con él, mientras yo arrastraba mis labios sobre su cuello y su mandíbula.

"Bésame, por favor", susurró mientras sus músculos cubiertos se estiraban debajo de mí.

No dudé en cumplir, empujando mi lengua en su boca abierta y reclamando lo que era mío. Su lengua se enroscó en la mía, dulce, perezosa y eterna. Sus manos frotaron mis muslos, como siempre hacia después de ejercitarlos.

Nuestros besos se volvieron más lentos y menos profundos, nuestros labios estaban apretados fuertemente mientras nuestras lenguas se tocaban.

Él alejó su boca de la mía, llevando su nariz hasta mi pelo mientras yo me abrazaba a él con un suspiro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, abrazándonos con fuerza, bajando de nuestras cimas. Labios en el cuello, labios en la oreja, labios en la mejilla.

"Yo tenía un plan, ¿sabes?", murmuró contra mi piel. "Pero entonces te has desnudado, y ahora ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que era".

Me reí entre dientes perezosamente contra su cuello, lamiendo su pulso.

"Así que...", se desvaneció en el silencio.

"Así que...", repetí.

"Ahora que me amas-"

"Sí", yo respiré, apretando mis manos en sus hombros.

"¿Todavía vas a obligarme a ir a almorzar mañana con Ángela?".

"Sí", me reí, besando el pequeño hoyuelo de su barbilla. "La vas a amar una vez que llegues a conocerla".

Sentí que él negaba con la cabeza sobre la mía mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Yo sólo amo a una mujer a la vez", comentó bromeando. "Aparte de mi madre, esa eres tú, cariño. Lo tomas o lo dejas".

"Lo tomo", asentí con la cabeza con decisión, ganándome una sonrisa. "Ahora ven", le dije, empujándome a mí misma en su pecho. "Deja que te enseñe a subir a un árbol".

"¿Es ese algún eufemismo extraño de Forks para referirse al sexo?", preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

"No", rodé los ojos en broma. "Pero eso nos ayudará a entrar en mi habitación, donde hay una cama...", me detuve, meneando las cejas sugestivamente.

"¿Vas a subirte desnuda?", preguntó, fingiendo contemplación.

"Puede ser", me encogí de hombros y rodé mis caderas sugestivamente.

Él silbó y luego golpeó mi culo a la ligera.

"Subiré a tú árbol en cualquier momento, cariño", le tomé el pelo con una risita.

"Sucia", se rió mientras yo trataba de levantarme, pero fallé miserablemente. Mis piernas obviamente necesitaban unos momentos más para recuperarse.

"Tú me amas", señalé con una sonrisa suave, toda la alegría se había ido mientras una vez más él me frotaba los muslos con dulzura.

"Lo hago", él asintió con la cabeza. "Muchísimo".

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ains, me encanta esta pareja, de verdad, queda nada para que termine la historia y ya me estoy poniendo triste, es una pena :(**

**Por lo menos esta no la borraré y la podremos leer las veces que queramos ;)**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! Por cierto, seguramente suba antes de hora porque a las 18.00 me voy a ver otra vez Amanecer parte 2 :D **

**Besos a todasssss.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe, Lo farfan, Mia´s, Eleonora328, angi cullen, Clau Vale, Amorgen Lestrange, Pattworld, The Princess of the Dark, CasbabySwan, Negriithaah, ela fordyce, CrissYmell, BellaEdwardRobsten, SharinPattinson, Yekitab, Pan Cullen, julieta rendon, LauriCullen, PaOPattzZ, karlita carrillo, kami cullen castillo, solecitopucheta, kiztiapotter, rafaela monterroso, catitacullen, pituk9, florima, DarkWardObsession, Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock, alimago, Esyaba, Leslycan, Viki, Marchu, Caniqui, Juliannis, Masilobe, MiaCarLu, Angy Manse Cullen, Anni eska, Maki Salvatore, nesines, Fle- ARG, Kata.**


	31. La perfeccion

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola... que triste estoy... se nos acaba ya esta historia, este es el último capitulo, nos queda el epílogo y un outtake :(**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho con esta pareja, porque yo sí lo he hecho, me han gustado mucho :)**

**Bueno, os dejo con el último capi, a ver qué os parece ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – La perfección**

"Toma una respiración profunda", su voz me hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

"Ellos van a odiarme", suspiré pesadamente, apretándole la mano con más fuerza.

Él se estremeció ligeramente por mi agarre de la muerte alrededor de sus dedos, pero lo vi tratando de sonreír a pesar del dolor obvio que le estaba causando. Eso me hizo expulsar una risa entrecortada.

"Lo siento", me reí entre dientes, liberándolo sólo un poco.

"Ellos te amarán", ignoró mis disculpas con una enorme sonrisa, tratando de ser varonil, apoyándome y esas cosas. Yo le adoraba, a pesar de que sospechaba que me estaba mintiendo.

"La gente no me quiere", me quejé, dejando caer mi mirada hacia sus zapatos. "No hasta que realmente me conoce".

"Eso podría ser verdad", reflexionó en voz baja. Mi cabeza se movió bruscamente hacia atrás y le miré fijamente.

"¿Qué demonios, Edward?".

Él se rió, haciendo que me dieran ganas de golpearle y besarle, ambas en la misma medida.

"¿Qué?", se encogió de hombros, con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

"Se supone que no tienes que estar de acuerdo y me tienes que decir cosas buenas", le imploré, lanzando dagas hacia su bonito, perfecto y estúpido rostro.

"Eso es cierto en algunos aspectos", se defendió, sus labios se encresparon en las esquinas. "Mira a Rose, por ejemplo. No te gustó al principio, pero ahora parece que os estáis llevando bastante bien".

Era cierto.

"Ellos van a tener tiempo, cariño", levantó la mano y acarició mi mejilla. "Si lo tomas a mi manera, ellos tienen años y años para llegar a conocer la verdadera tú".

Y así, me desarmó y me arruinó. Sonreí, porque eso era lo que me hacía quererle todo el tiempo. Él me hacía malditamente feliz.

"¿Sí?", pregunté suavemente, inclinando la cabeza para apoyarme en su toque.

Él permitió que sus labios se transformaran en la sonrisa más dulce y reconfortante. Esa sonrisa. Esa era la sonrisa que me hacía todo el tiempo. Era una sonrisa relativamente nueva, una que me había concedido desde la boda de Jacob, hacía cuatro meses. Era la sonrisa que mostraba su vulnerabilidad, que mostraba su amor por mí. Era la sonrisa que le abría y hacia que fuera fácil de leer. La que hacia latir su corazón fuera de su pecho para que el mundo lo viera.

"Sí", su sonrisa permaneció, sus ojos se convirtieron en lava fundida y sus dedos me acariciaron muy suavemente.

Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un cerrojo abriéndose. Giré la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mis ojos se ampliaban por la aprehensión.

"Toma una respiración profunda, cariño", me instó una vez más, tirando de mí hasta ponerme a su lado mientras ambos mirábamos fijamente la puerta principal, que ya estaba abierta.

"¡Edward!", salté por esa repentina exclamación.

"Hola, mamá".

OoOoOoO

Yo paseaba por la antigua habitación de Edward, inquieta mientras mis ojos captaban todo.

Era de clase muy alta para ser la habitación de un adolescente. Grande y larga cama, edredón gris oscuro que coincidía con las pesadas cortinas, las cuales enmarcaban las puertas francesas que conducían a un balcón. Sofá marrón de cuero en un lado de la habitación, una estantería llena de libros hasta el borde en el lado opuesto. Era un poco varonil y sexy teniendo en cuenta la edad de Edward cuando ocupó este espacio. Por otra parte, el resto de la casa no era nada menos que impresionante. Estaba claro que Esme era una diseñadora de interiores. Mi madre mataría por una sola habitación en esta semi mansión.

Los padres de Edward tenían dinero. De verdad.

Mis ojos vieron fotos clavadas a una tabla encima de su escritorio de caoba. Al instante me encontré a mí misma yendo en esa dirección.

Mi respiración se quedó en mi garganta cuando vi una versión más joven de él posando en las fotos, con quien sólo podía suponer que eran sus amigos de la secundaria. Estaba solo en una o dos, pero sobre todo estaba rodeado por el mismo grupo de personas. Él parecía despreocupado y feliz, pero en sus ojos estaba todavía esa mirada ardiente que yo había llegado a conocer. Los secretos traviesos que guardaba en su interior. Sus ojos no estaban como en Forks, pero el Edward adolescente hubiera sido un gran problema.

"Hola", murmuró contra mi piel mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me apoyé en su pecho, manteniendo los ojos fijos en una foto de él y de una rubia impresionante. Estaba vestido con un esmoquin y ella estaba vestida con un vestido rosa pálido.

"¿Baile de promoción?", pregunté suavemente, girando los dedos en los suyos.

"Mhh", sonó distraído mientras sus labios permanecían en mi cuello. Yo sonreí interiormente, sabiendo que yo era la causa de la distracción. Toma eso, rubia tetona.

"Estabas caliente en la escuela secundaria", bromeé, empujando mi culo suavemente contra él.

Él se rió y mordió mi cuello juguetonamente, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina mientras mis ojos brevemente rodaban en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Necesité un poco de esfuerzo para recuperarme.

"¿Estaba?", dijo riéndose.

Resoplé. No era ningún secreto que encontraba al Edward adulto insoportablemente caliente e irresistible. ¿Quién no lo haría? Apuesto a que la rubia de la imagen también lo haría.

"Digamos que si te hubiera conocido en aquel entonces, hubieras sido un gran problema".

"No dudo de eso ni un segundo", respondió humildemente, tirando de mi lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes.

Estuvimos en silencio por un momento mientras sus labios paseaban por mi piel y mis ojos vagaban sobre el resto de las fotos.

"¿Te gusta Esme?", preguntó después de un momento, y el ligero tinte de nervios en su voz hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. No quería volver a hacerlo sentir inseguro. No cuando me había arrancado todas, bueno, la mayor parte, de mis inseguridades con manos delicadas y toques suaves.

Me giré en sus brazos, tirando de él contra mí mientras mis manos apretaban su camiseta. Le di mi sonrisa secreta. Sí, yo también tenía una. Una especialmente reservada sólo para él.

"Ella me ha parecido realmente agradable", le tranquilicé y no fue una mentira. Ella fue muy acogedora y amable cuando nos invitó a pasar con abrazos, ojos brillantes y su belleza envejecida. Ella me hizo sentir tan a gusto como se podía estar cuando conocías a los suegros por primera vez. "Me gusta", asentí con la cabeza antes de ponerme de puntillas para plantarle un beso en la boca.

Una vez que me alejé, sus ojos ardieron en los míos con gratitud y alivio.

"Entonces, ¿hubieras salido con un chico después de estar un año detrás de ti en la escuela secundaria?", el repentino cambio de tema me pilló con la guardia baja por un momento, pero la sonrisa arrogante en sus labios al instante me tiró hacia atrás.

"No con cualquier chico", señalé. "Y yo no te hubiera pedido salir".

"¿No?", preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

"No", yo suspiré, levantando los brazos hasta que se cruzaron por detrás de su cuello, haciendo que mis pechos estuvieran al ras del suyo. Pude sentir su latido del corazón a través de su camisa, y estaba latiendo tan rápido como el mío. "Te hubiera follado", respiré en su oído. Estaba muy llena de mierda, y él lo sabía. A pesar de que fui un poco más salvaje en mi juventud, nunca estuve cachonda.

"Mierda", tarareó contra mi cuello mientras sus brazos me tiraban más hacia su calor. "¿Dónde?".

"¿Dónde qué?", lamí su cuello.

"¿Dónde me hubieras follado, Bella?", su voz era baja y sexy e hizo que todo mi cuerpo se sonrojara.

"En el armario del conserje", le mordí la barbilla. Él se rió.

"En tu coche antes de la escuela", lamí sus labios. Él gimió.

"En tu cama", gemí contra su boca. Él hundió su lengua en la mía.

Ser besada por Edward, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, se sentía algo travieso en su habitación infantil. Eso me encendió hasta el extremo, y en poco tiempo me encontré queriendo subir a su cuerpo, con ganas de olvidar que no estábamos solos.

Estaba en el proceso de poner mi rodilla sobre su muslo cuando él sonrió contra mi boca, haciendo que fuera imposible mantener el beso en marcha.

"¿Qué?", pregunté, mordiendo su boca en señal de frustración mientras mis piernas se cernían en el aire.

"Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer", se rió en voz baja, plantándome un beso largo y casto contra mis labios antes de retirarse, sus ojos eran diablos danzantes.

Levanté una ceja con un falso interés mientras dejaba caer mi pie en el suelo. Él no tenía ni idea.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre". Bueno, tal vez él sí.

Él se rió aún más fuerte al ver mi expresión agria.

"Bien", suspiré pesadamente, saliendo de sus brazos. No es que estuviera evitando pasar tiempo con sus padres - tal vez sólo un poco - sólo es que realmente estaba nerviosa de no gustarles.

"¿Por qué no bajas mientras me doy una ducha rápida?", me preguntó sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba de mí para ir hacia su maleta.

"Sigue soñando, amigo", sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia. No había manera en el infierno de que pasara tiempo a solas con Esme justo después de haberla conocido.

"Vamos, cariño", él puso mala cara, pero pude decir que sólo estaba tratando de convencerme. "Pensé que habías dicho que te gustaba".

"Sí", yo asentí hoscamente. "Pero no recuerdo que me hayas dicho que crees que yo le gusto también".

"Por supuesto que sí", soltó una risa incrédula. "Además, sólo será un minuto".

"¿Podría unirme a ti?", le ofrecí, tratando de sonar seductora, fallé miserablemente.

"No tienes que hacerlo. Te ves muy bien", negó con la cabeza obstinadamente.

"¿Por qué eres el único que se puede duchar?", estaba siendo petulante, lo sabía. Pero que se joda, no me iba a enfrentar sola al pelotón de fusilamiento.

"Bella", me advirtió. Él estaba impaciente, pero la cadencia de su voz me decía que yo no le había llevado demasiado lejos todavía. Yo había aprendido en los últimos cuatro meses que Edward podía ser extremadamente paciente, hasta que no lo era. Lo que él no sabía era que yo deliberadamente podía empujarlo un poco más fuerte a veces. No podía evitarlo. El chico era muy caliente cuando estaba enfadado y furioso.

Yo cuadré los hombros y elevé la barbilla desafiante. No iba a dar marcha atrás en esto. Él podía ducharse después.

La determinación cubrió sus facciones mientras paseaba lentamente hacia mí, y pude sentir mis hombros caer ligeramente por el temor. Maldito él y su arrogancia sexy.

"Eres una mujer adulta", señaló mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis caderas.

Mis ojos se estrecharon con suspicacia.

"Eres una mujer fuerte", me arrulló cuando su boca suavemente tocó mi mejilla.

Sentí que mi resolución se iba y temblé ante su toque.

"Eres mi mujer", susurró antes de pasar ligeramente sus labios sobre los míos y bajar sus manos a mi culo.

Gemí sin motivo, porque era una idiota patética y enferma de amor.

"Te quieren", hizo hincapié en sus palabras dándoles a mis mejillas un apretón suave. "Te quieren porque eres increíble", pasó sus manos por mi espalda baja y por debajo de mi camiseta, colocando sus palmas calientes sobre mi piel ardiente. "Te quieren porque yo te amo".

Maldito seas, Edward Cullen.

Puse mi boca en una línea sombría y le di una mirada que le hizo saber que no estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, el giro de mis labios y la mirada en mis ojos no fue suficiente para desafiarlo. Iba a hacer lo que me pedía. Haría todo lo que pidiera.

"Bien", me quejé, impresionada por sus tácticas desleales. Él sabía que mi cuerpo se derretía con su toque. Me alejé de su agarre y caminé penosamente hacia la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Te quiero, señorita Swan", dijo detrás de mí, su voz estaba cargada de diversión.

"Que te jodan, Sr. Cullen", le contesté sin mirar atrás.

"¿En el armario del conserje?"

Cabrón.

Le di una última mirada antes de irme por el pasillo, su risa me siguió todo el camino hacia el rellano de la escalera.

A veces lo odiaba realmente. Lo odiaba tanto que quería darle un beso hasta morir.

OoOoOoO

"Um, ¿hola?", saludé en forma de pregunta mientras entraba en la cocina - sala de estar de Esme. Ella estaba inclinada sobre el fogón, revolviendo algo.

"¿Bella?", ella se dio la vuelta, con los ojos brillantes y amables, mientras me sonreía amablemente.

"Uh, sí", sonreí torpemente, dando un paso más allá sobre el suelo granito e inoxidable. "Edward está dándose una ducha y yo he pensado en venir a averiguar si necesitaba ayuda".

"Oh, no, querida", ella negó con la cabeza y se limpió las manos en el delantal.

"Está bien...", dije con nerviosismo, con mis ojos centrados sólo en ella, insegura de si debía quedarme o irme. Todo en mi cuerpo gritaba que debía escapar.

"Me encantaría un poco de compañía", ofreció con suavidad, haciendo un gesto hacia una de las sillas que estaban en el rincón donde desayunaban. Supuse que me iba a quedar.

"Por supuesto", asentí con la cabeza, haciendo mi camino hacia ella sin tener un contacto visual innecesario.

"Carlisle estará aquí en cualquier momento", dijo mientras yo tomaba mi asiento, girándome hacia lo que ella estaba cocinando en el fogón. Olía divinamente.

"Estoy emocionada por conocerlo", le mentí. Está bien, era una mentira a medias. Yo quería conocerlo, sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Nunca lo había hecho bien en situaciones forzadas, y dada la historia de Edward con su padre, yo estaba definitivamente nerviosa de que pudiera haber una atmósfera tensa.

"Él está emocionado también", creo que lo de Esme fue también una mitad-mentira. Eso hizo que me gustara aún más.

Hubo una pausa en la conversación y me aclaré la garganta con ansiedad.

"¿Qué está haciendo?", le pregunté en un intento de provocar una pequeña charla. "Huele maravilloso".

"Gracias", ella me sonrió, y pude decir que cocinar era algo que ella amaba. Se veía como yo cuando cocinaba. "Es sólo la salsa para los filetes. El clima es muy agradable en esta época del año, he pensado que podríamos tener una comida al aire libre en la terraza".

"Suena muy bien", asentí con la cabeza sobre entusiasmada. Sin duda hacía un calor sofocante. A pesar de que había causado que la mayor parte de mi maquillaje desapareciera al mediodía, también significaba que Edward estaría mostrando mucha más piel. Que Dios bendijera sus brazos bien definidos y la sugerencia de hacerse un tatuaje debajo de la manga de su camiseta y la forma de su-

"Edward me ha dicho que cocinas", ella interrumpió mis pensamientos errantes y se volvió hacia mí, apoyándose en el mostrador con su cadera.

"Un poco", asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo mis mejillas ruborizarse. No tenía ni idea de que Edward le hubiera hablado a su madre de mí con tanto detalle.

"Yo no soy una experta", ella sonrió cálidamente. "Pero me encanta cocinar".

"Puedo decir eso", asentí con la cabeza hacia la salsa burbujeante que había impregnado por completo mis sentidos.

Estuvimos de nuevo en silencio, y me sentí cada vez más nerviosa mientras Esme me miraba de manera contemplativa.

"Así que eres la jefa de Edward". Oh... mierda.

"S-sí", rechiné y me aclaré la garganta terriblemente. "Pero no por mucho tiempo, supongo".

"¿Cómo es eso?", ella inclinó la cabeza por la confusión.

"Bueno, el libro de Edward está atrayendo mucha atención en el trabajo. Parece que va a estar muy ocupado con su promoción y haciendo giras una vez que se haya publicado", expliqué cuidadosamente, enviando una oración silenciosa para que esto no fuera nuevo para ella. Seguramente, si habían hablado de mis hábitos de cocción, deberían haber hablado de esto también. "No va a ser capaz de hacer ambas cosas. Así que, si las ventas de los libros van tan bien como nosotros estamos prediciendo que irán, él va a estar haciendo eso a tiempo completo".

"Oh, por supuesto", creo que ambas respiramos un suspiro de alivio. "Todavía no puedo creer que finalmente consiguiera publicarlo".

Me encontré a mí misma sonriendo, como siempre hacía cuando pensaba en él.

Cuando volvimos de la boda de Jacob, Edward insistió en que fuéramos a ver a Aro y le habláramos sobre nuestra relación, dijo que estaba cansado de tener que ocultar sus sentimientos a todos. Con gran temor y ansiedad, finalmente fuimos a su oficina para soltar la sopa. Decir que Aro estuvo menos que perturbado sería un eufemismo. Francamente, él no podía decir una mierda sobre lo que nosotros hacíamos en nuestro tiempo libre, esas fueron sus palabras, no las mías. Él sin embargo nos animó a mantener nuestra relación en secreto en la oficina, por lo menos hasta que el libro de Edward se publicara. No podría estar más de acuerdo. Edward, por otro lado, se molestó. Lo aceptó una vez que lo senté, o más bien, una vez que me senté en su polla y le expliqué con un íntimo detalle que sería mejor para su carrera que la gente no asumiera que su éxito se atribuía al hecho de que se estuviera tirando a la jefa. Él lo aceptó de mala gana y luego literalmente se tiró a su jefa... muy bien por cierto.

"Seguro que fue una historia interesante cómo ocurrió todo, ¿eh?", sentí la sangre abandonando mi rostro mientras las palabras de Esme se filtraron en mis huesos.

"¿Perdón?", susurré con incredulidad. ¿Él se lo había dicho?

"Edward me lo cuenta todo, Bella", Esme respondió como si pudiera oír mis pensamientos. Supuse que no me sorprendieron mucho sus palabras. En los últimos cuatro meses había llegado a conocer a Edward, y estaba claro que el juego de mentiras y engaños al que jugó conmigo al principio estaba totalmente fuera de carácter para él. Era un libro abierto. Ese chico no mentía sobre nada. Amaba eso de él.

"Yo no...", no dejé acabar la frase, no sabía si debía disculparme con ella o si debería meterme en un agujero y morir.

"También me dijo que su libro no sería nada si no fuera por ti", continuó, rescatándome de mi mortificación eterna.

"Bueno, yo-", empecé, pero ella interrumpió mis murmullos no inteligentes.

"Él me dijo que adora a tus padres", mis orejas ardían por la vergüenza, por el reconocimiento y por el amor.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, bajando mis ojos hasta mis zapatos con aire de culpabilidad. Él amaba y aceptaba todos los hábitos extravagantes de mis padres, y aquí estaba yo, casi no estando dispuesta a pasar unos minutos a solas con su madre. Era una perra egoísta y no tenía ni idea de por qué él me quería.

"También me dijo que te quiere mucho", sacudí la cabeza, levantando los ojos para encontrar una cálida sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes. Yo me quedé boquiabierta y luego tragué grueso cuando noté la emoción detrás de dichos ojos.

"¿Lo hizo?", mi voz no era más que un susurro tenso.

"Lo hizo", ella asintió con la cabeza. "Eso me hace muy feliz, Bella".

"¿En serio?", obviamente me había convertido en una idiota tartamuda.

"En serio", ella asintió de nuevo. "Estoy segura de que Edward te dijo que Carlisle y yo nos conocimos bajo, ¿cómo decirlo?" - ella levantó su delicado dedo hasta la comisura de sus labios - "¿bajo circunstancias extenuantes?".

Asentí con la cabeza, estupefacta.

"Estoy a favor de las segundas oportunidades y de la redención". Yo estaba anonadada. Aturdida. Atemorizada. "Especialmente en los asuntos del corazón".

Parpadeé las lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con extenderse por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo diablos se las había arreglado para reducirme tanto? La fuerza era fuerte en este caso.

"A pesar de que es mi hijo y lo amo incondicionalmente, no soy ciega con la parte que él desempeñó en todo eso", la sonrisa de ella, literalmente, podría iluminar una habitación entera. Creo que Renee y Esme se llevarían fabulosamente bien.

Yo sonreí tímidamente, porque en serio, no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a esa increíble mujer.

"¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?", preguntó en voz baja, volviendo a retirar la salsa del fuego.

"No", le admití a regañadientes. Lo había estado pensando, pero cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad para decirles que Edward y yo no habíamos estado juntos por dos años, que montamos un show para ellos, me rajaba.

"Creo que ya lo saben", murmuró, sonando muy segura de sí misma.

"¿De verdad?", pregunté en estado de shock.

"Bueno, creo que por lo menos lo sospechan", ella asintió con la cabeza. "Los padres son mucho más observadores de lo que piensas, cariño. Lo entenderás una vez que Edward y tú tengáis vuestros propios hijos".

"¿Qué?", grité. "Nosotros no-", chisporroteé. "No estamos ni siquiera cerca de-", me paré para serenarme. "No estamos cerca-", llegué a un punto muerto antes de tropezar y caer sobre mi propia lengua.

Ella sonrió, se golpeó la sien con dos dedos, y me dio un guiño de complicidad.

Maldita fuera ella.

Una vez más estuvimos en silencio, pero yo por dentro estaba gritando.

Mis dientes apretaban mis labios, mis dedos se retorcían en mi regazo, mi rodilla saltaba nerviosamente.

"¿Así que usted piensa que debería decírselo a mis padres?", pregunté en voz baja, mirándola por debajo de mis pestañas, dispuesta a hacer contacto visual con la malvada lectora de mentes.

"Sí".

OoOoOoO

Conocer al padre de Edward fue mucho más suave de lo que originalmente me esperaba. Bueno, fue así por Edward. Al observar su interacción con su padre, sería casi imposible decir que habían tenido una relación tensa durante tantos años. Sería casi imposible si no conociera realmente bien al menos a uno de los hombres, cosa que sí hacia. Su interacción con los demás era sin duda un poco forzada.

Yo, por el contrario, estaba ruborizada y con una sonrisa tonta. Digamos que los genes Cullen se cosechaban y embotellaban para las generaciones venideras. Carlisle era nada menos que magnífico. Por supuesto, Edward se dio cuenta de mi desmayo adolescente, pellizcaba mi muslo regularmente por debajo de la mesa y rodaba los ojos por la exasperación. Yo simplemente reaccioné sonriéndole dulcemente.

Me comí la mejor carne que había probado en años, me reí más que toda la semana anterior a esta reunión - a pesar de la ligera molestia de Edward - y bebí más vino del que había bebido desde mi época universitaria, cuando Edward finalmente se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró en mi oído.

"¿De qué habéis hablado antes mi madre y tú?".

"¿Por qué?", pregunté inocentemente.

"Ella me mira como si supiera algo que yo no sé", él se rió mientras yo levantaba mi copa de vino hasta mi boca, sólo para bajarla con el ceño fruncido, una vez estuvo vacía. "¿Más vino, cariño?".

"No, gracias", le respondí en voz baja, inclinando mi pesada cabeza en su hombro. "No creo que sea la mejor idea emborracharme la primera noche que conozco a tus padres".

Él se rió silenciosamente, el aire de su respiración causó un escalofrío delicioso en mi cuerpo.

"¿Y?", imploró, lanzando su brazo sobre mi hombro y tirándome más hacia él.

"¿Y, qué?", le pregunté confundida, saboreando su cercanía.

"¿De qué habéis hablado?".

"De nada", me encogí de hombros. Definitivamente no le iba a hablar a Edward sobre la charla de bebés con su madre.

"Eres una mala mentirosa, mi amor", bromeó, pasando discretamente su nariz sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me estremecí de nuevo, por supuesto.

"Aparentemente", murmuré dormida, luchando contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y acurrucarme aún más en él.

"¿Quieres ir a probar mi cama, cariño?", él estaba siendo malo. Me gustaba cuando él era malo. Nuestros hijos serían probablemente malos también.

Sí, estaba definitivamente en estado de ebriedad.

"Bueno", oí a Carlisle aclararse la garganta mientras se levantaba de su silla, pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirando hacia el hombre en el que estaba actualmente acurrucada. "Espero que me disculpes, Bella. Ha sido un día largo, pero tengo ganas de pasar más tiempo contigo mañana".

"Sí, por supuesto. Yo estoy entusiasmada con eso también", me sonrojé. Edward apretó mi muslo.

"¿Estarías interesado en tomar una copa conmigo, papá?".

Carlisle estuvo claramente sorprendido por la sugerencia de Edward, pero se recuperó después de una rápida mirada en la dirección de Esme. Ella estaba sonriendo alentadoramente, lo que hizo que la cara de Carlisle se transformara en algo parecido a la esperanza. Eso hizo que mi corazón doliera un poco.

"Me gustaría eso, hijo", Carlisle asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Yo puse la mano sobre el muslo de Edward. Me encantaba que él estuviera tratando de arreglar algo que se había roto desde hacía bastante tiempo. Era muy valiente.

"Yo sólo voy a dejarla en la cama", él empujó mi cabeza en su hombro. "¿Nos vemos en tu estudio en diez minutos?".

"Estaré esperándote".

OoOoOoO

Edward y yo íbamos a tener una de nuestras conversaciones. Era un hábito que de alguna manera empezó en el último par de meses. Por alguna razón, en esta posición - yo a horcajadas sobre su regazo y él sepultado dentro de mí, oh, tan profundamente - siempre nos encontrábamos hablando de lo que había pasado ese día, o lo que estábamos planeando para el siguiente. Nunca teníamos prisa mientras nuestras caderas se movían con pereza y nuestros dedos tocaban todo. Era bastante domesticado. Yo vivía para esos momentos íntimos cuando éramos sólo él y yo, la piel deslizándose hábilmente entre nosotros, los ojos fijos el uno en el otro y la mirada penetrante.

Ayer por la noche no hubo tiempo para travesuras. Yo estuve perdida para el mundo en el primer momento en el que mi cabeza cayó en la almohada, incluso antes de que Edward se fuera para tener una charla con su padre.

Estábamos compensándolo ahora.

En el momento en el que mis ojos se abrieron a la suave luz de la aurora, rodé sobre él y poco a poco comencé a despojarnos a los dos de nuestra ropa. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perezosa mientras levantaba sus brazos - todavía pesados por el sueño - por encima de su cabeza, para que yo pudiera quitar su camiseta.

Cuando él me miraba de esa manera, todo cálido, soñoliento y familiar, sentía crecer mi amor por él exponencialmente cada vez.

"Tu madre me quiere", le susurré, rodando mis caderas contra él, disfrutando de la suave presión y llevando sus manos a mis caderas.

Él estaba sentado en posición vertical contra el cabecero de la cama, lo cual nos ponía muy cerca uno del otro, nuestros alientos se mezclaban y se unían en el pequeño espacio entre nosotros.

"Puedo decirlo", susurró contra mi pecho, lamiendo mi pezón pausadamente.

Le acaricié el pelo suavemente, pasando los dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo. A él le gustaba eso. Lo hacía ronronear como un gatito.

La casa estaba en silencio a nuestro alrededor, el canto de los pájaros en los árboles de fuera era el único ruido que se unía a nuestros suaves jadeos y gemidos.

"A mi padre le gustas también", señaló, moviendo su boca a mi otro pecho y repitiendo la acción.

"Creo que es muy guapo", me encogí de hombros, apartando accidentalmente mi pezón de su boca con un chasquido. Los dos nos reímos.

Él levantó sus ojos hasta los míos y cavó sus dedos un poco más fuertemente en la carne de mis caderas.

"Puedo decir eso", repitió, rodando los ojos en forma dramática.

Nos reímos con voz entrecortada y me moví para besar su sien, manteniendo mi boca allí mientras nuestro ritmo se incrementaba ligeramente antes de volver de nuevo a los movimientos lánguidos.

"¿Tuvisteis una buena conversación?", le pregunté despacio sobre su piel.

"Sí", respiró con la voz cargada de deseo.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?", insistí, rascando mis uñas en su espalda.

"No cuando estás haciendo eso", él se rió, rascando sus uñas sobre mis caderas. Mi gemido reconoció que él tenía razón.

"¿Más tarde entonces?", me tiré un poco hacia atrás para mirar su rostro. Él sonrió y me guiñó el ojo con una suavidad minuciosa.

"Por supuesto".

Estuvimos en silencio por un largo momento, nuestro único objetivo era dirigirnos el uno al otro hasta ese lugar que llenaba todos los agujeros y hendiduras en nuestros cuerpos unidos. No podía apartar mis ojos de él, y parecía que él estaba teniendo el mismo problema.

"Voy a hablarle a mis padres acerca de la mentira", admití, observándole cuidadosamente y calibrando su reacción.

Él pareció completamente imperturbable, torció la boca en una sonrisa antes de asentir estando de acuerdo.

Sus dedos se arrastraron perezosos de mis caderas, a lo largo de mi espalda, hasta que estuvieron ahuecando mi cara.

"Te adoro", susurró con reverencia antes de acercar mi cara hasta la suya y moldear sus labios a los míos.

Yo jadeé en su boca mientras su lengua golpeaba la mía tan bien y sus caderas empujaban su polla contra el mejor lugar dentro de mí.

"¿Ahí?", preguntó suavemente contra mi boca, conociendo muy bien mi cuerpo.

"Sí", mi respuesta fue poco más que un suspiro en sus labios.

Sus manos viajaron sobre mi cuello, sobre mis hombros y se detuvieron para acariciar suavemente los lados de mis senos con el dorso de sus dedos antes de encontrar mi culo. Cogió el ritmo, sabiendo que yo no iba a durar mucho más tiempo, y él tampoco.

Me encantaba la forma en la que me amaba.

"Puedo sentirte por todas partes", grité en voz baja, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

"Yo también", él estuvo de acuerdo mientras su respiración coincidía con la mía.

"¿Tú puedes sentirte a ti mismo en todas partes?", bromeé, dejando caer mi mirada hacia él.

"Bonito culo", bromeó entre risas, pellizcando mi culo juguetonamente.

Estaba jadeando ahora, y Edward no estaba mucho mejor.

"Quiero estar contigo...", me detuve y apreté los ojos cerrados mientras nuestras manos comenzaban a tocar de manera más firme y más fuerte.

"Lo estás", me interrumpió y ejerció presión sobre mis caderas para poder moler mi clítoris contra su hueso pélvico.

"Todo el tiempo", terminé mi sentencia, abriendo los ojos hacia él.

"Entonces vente a vivir conmigo", él gimió en voz baja antes de gritar cuando la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos aumentó.

Estuve momentáneamente sorprendida por su solicitud, pero no completamente sorprendida. Habíamos estado hablando sobre ese tema durante un par de semanas.

"Tan bueno", murmuró mientras su mirada se desplazaba hasta el lugar donde él estaba golpeando dentro y fuera de mí.

"Quiero estar contigo", repetí mientras él levantaba sus ojos, el calor en ellos quemó mi carne. "No me importa donde viva, siempre y cuando estemos juntos".

"Entonces vive conmigo, cariño", él hacía que todo pareciera fácil. Y eso fue todo el estímulo que necesité para arquearme y caer en el olvido. Mi boca se abrió cuando me dispuse a gritar, olvidándome de que estábamos en la casa de sus padres. Por suerte Edward fue rápido y me ayudó, tapándome la boca con la mano. Mordí su palma, mi cuerpo se retorcía y se sacudía contra el suyo mientras mi orgasmo pasaba a través de mi cuerpo.

"Joder", él gimió larga y fuertemente mientras su polla se hinchaba y finalmente se liberaba dentro de mí. "Joder, esto es tan bueno".

Yo asentí con la cabeza silenciosamente contra su mano, permitiendo que mi orgasmo aumentara y pasara a través de mí mientras mis músculos se apretaban y se aflojaban a su alrededor.

Me mordió el hombro, usando mi carne justo como yo había hecho para mantener nuestra unión alejada del mundo exterior.

Yo perezosamente empecé a lamer su mano - donde mis dientes habían dejado marcas de media luna - mientras él lentamente descendía de su cima, repitiendo mis acciones contra mi hombro.

"Quiero todo de ti", susurró contra mi cuello, dejando besos ligeros a su paso. "Lo quiero todo".

¿Ya había dicho que me encantaba la forma en la que me amaba?

OoOoOoO

Discutimos los arreglos de vivir juntos entre risas y bostezos perezosos, hasta que Edward se levantó a regañadientes para darse una ducha. Quise ir con él, pero tenía que llamar a mis padres primero. Mi conversación con Esme me había hecho darme cuenta de que tenía que ser honesta con ellos. La charla de Edward con su padre anoche solidificó eso.

Eso era algo que Edward me había enseñado. Honestidad. Eso y mucho más. Me había abierto a la mejor experiencia de mi vida: amarle apasionadamente. Y con eso venía la recompensa: ser amada apasionadamente a cambio.

Todavía peleábamos. Lo decía en serio, no había tal cosa como el arco iris y cuentos de hadas. Pero ahora que sabía lo que se sentía al ser adorada y venerada por alguien como él, sabía que no quería criaturas míticas y héroes de las novelas de Harlequin. Quería la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas que aparecían al construir una vida con alguien. Quería las discusiones sobre la pasta de dientes destapada y migas de comida en la cama, ya que también venían con flores cuando menos te lo esperabas, besos calientes y cartas de amor en papel higiénico.

Quería todo eso.

Quería todo.

"Mi madre dice que te diga que Ángela ha estado preguntando por ti", le dije a Edward cuando él salió de su cuarto de baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas y otra colgando de su mano.

"¿Sí?", él se rió, pero pude ver el ligero temblor ante la mención de su nombre. No, ni siquiera con el almuerzo que tuvimos con Ángela y el Sr. Banner después de la boda de Jacob estaba bien con ella. Él todavía la encontraba extremadamente rara, algo que yo encontraba muy divertido y muy lindo.

"Ella te envía su amor", le dije con una sonrisa, cayendo hacia atrás contra las almohadas después de soltar mi teléfono. Estaba tan desnuda como el día en el que nací, pero estar con Edward, y la forma en la que él trataba de mantenerme desnuda lo máximo posible, me había curado de mis inseguridades y de todo lo que podía haber tenido.

"¿Quién? ¿Tu madre o Ángela?", preguntó mientras se frotaba el pelo mojado con la toalla en su mano.

Lamí mis labios mientras mis ojos viajaban sobre su pecho perfecto, bajando por su torso y finalmente llegando a su V, haciendo que él levantara una ceja arrogante en respuesta.

Yo sonreí y me encogí de hombros con descaro, él se rió y me guiñó un ojo.

"Mi madre", le respondí distraída cuando soltó la toalla alrededor de su cintura y la de su mano y caminó hacia mí con toda la confianza. Sentí que mis muslos se apretaban por verle. Él era mi norte magnético.

"¿Se lo has dicho?", preguntó, arrastrándose sobre la cama hasta que estuvo tumbado a mi lado, con las piernas desnudas enredadas, su rostro se cernía sobre el mío.

"Lo he hecho", asentí con la cabeza, levantando la mano para ponerla en su mejilla. Él se apoyó en mi tacto y giró el rostro para besar mi mano.

"¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?", murmuró contra mi mano, acariciando mi piel con los dientes.

"Me ha dicho que sospechaba que algo estaba pasando, pero que no importa cómo o cuándo nos conocimos", simplemente decir eso hizo que pareciera casi surrealista. Casi no podía creer lo fácilmente que podía perdonar la gente en mi vida. Era, definitivamente, una lección aprendida.

Él sonrió y me plantó un beso en la frente antes de poner sus brazos alrededor de mí y tirarme hacia su pecho. Yo suspiré alegremente, pasando mis dedos por sus abdominales y apoyando mi cabeza en mi lugar, justo por debajo de su barbilla.

"Están contentos de que nos hayamos encontrado el uno al otro", él asintió con la cabeza por encima de mí, pasándome la mano por la espalda desnuda.

"Tu madre es jodidamente increíble", me reí por su respuesta y suspiré estando de acuerdo. Yo no creía que fuera posible sentirse más feliz de lo que me sentía en ese momento exacto.

"También ha mencionado que deberías escribir un libro sobre cómo nos enamoramos", me reí. Mi madre era una romántica empedernida.

Oí el ruido sordo en el pecho de Edward mientras él se reía antes de besar la parte superior de mi cabeza y susurrar suavemente: "¿Y quién querría leer eso?".

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ^^**

**Igual subo el epílogo durante el finde porque no es ni un capitulo, es muy cortito, así ya podréis terminar la historia, y ya el outtake para el lunes y fin :(**

**Por cierto, ¡hemos pasado de los 1400 reviews! Estoy que no me lo creo, es la historia con más reviews de todas las que tengo, muchísimas gracias por este apoyo, de verdad :)**

**¡Nos vemos en el finde! Me voy a ver Amanecer parte 2 otra vez :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe, Lo farfan, Mia´s, Eleonora328, angi cullen, Clau Vale, Amorgen Lestrange, Pattworld, The Princess of the Dark, CasbabySwan, Negriithaah, ela fordyce, CrissYmell, BellaEdwardRobsten, SharinPattinson, Yekitab, Pan Cullen, julieta rendon, LauriCullen, PaOPattzZ, karlita carrillo, kami cullen castillo, solecitopucheta, kiztiapotter, rafaela monterroso, catitacullen, pituk9, florima, DarkWardObsession, Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock, alimago, Esyaba, Leslycan, Viki, Marchu, Caniqui, Juliannis, Masilobe, MiaCarLu, Angy Manse Cullen, Anni eska, Maki Salvatore, nesines, Fle- ARG, Kata, Ana L Steele.**


	32. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí os dejo este párrafo que es el epilogo, es muy cortito, por eso os lo he subido ahora.**

**Lo vuelvo a decir, me da mucha pena que se haya terminado, me encantaba esta pareja y seguro que un día no muy lejano volveré a leerme esta historia ^^**

* * *

**Epílogo**

_**La Proposición**_

_**Una novela de Edward Cullen**_

Sobre el autor:

Edward Anthony Cullen nació en Nueva York en 1984, el único hijo de Carlisle Cullen y Elizabeth Masen. Creció en Chicago con su padre y su madre adoptiva, Esme Anne Plat Evenson, y salió para continuar sus estudios en la Universidad de Washington en 2001.

Edward escribió una columna semanal para el periódico de la escuela y completó sus estudios con una licenciatura en inglés. Se graduó en 2004, después de haber terminado la carrera trabajó como editor para varios periódicos en el área de Seattle, con un aumento ocasional de la venta de revistas para hombres. En junio de 2008 se unió a Amanecer Publishing House como editor junior, trabajando bajo el agente de publicación de gran prestigio, Aro Guard.

Él e Isabella Marie Swan se casaron en septiembre de 2012. Conoció a Bella Swan en Amanecer, donde ella comenzó como editora junior en 2006 y se convirtió en editora en 2008.

Edward hizo su debut profesional como escritor con la publicación de su primera novela, 'Never think', en 2011. El libro fue editado por su esposa, Bella, y publicado por Amanecer House Publishing. El enorme éxito de esa novela, que se describía como la mejor obra literaria de nuestra generación, desató un torbellino de giras publicitarias y firmas de libros. A finales de 2012 Summit Entertainment compró los derechos para 'Never think' con el fin de transformar las palabras de Edward en una película que se estrenó en 2014.

En el verano de 2014, Edward y Bella tuvieron su primer hijo, su hija Elizabeth Masen Cullen.

La joven familia sigue viviendo felizmente en Seattle, donde Bella ha sido ascendida a editora jefe de Amanecer, y Edward pasa sus días escribiendo con éxito y amando apasionadamente a las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. Ellos planean expandir su familia mientras este dúo dinámico todavía escribe y edita todas las obras de Edward.

OoOoOoO

_Para mi hermosa esposa, Bella, y mi preciosa hija, Eli._

_Tu vida no pasará desapercibida, porque yo la seguiré._

_Tu vida no va a pasar sin testigos, porque yo voy a ser testigo de ella._

* * *

**Ainss, que bonito, por favor :)**

**Bueno el lunes nos vemos con el outtake que queda, espero veros en la siguiente traducción que suba, a ver si tengo más tiempo y no tardo mucho en empezarla a subir ;)**

**Lo comenté por facebook, pero lo digo aquí por si acaso, para las que me habéis preguntado si voy a borrar o borré alguna historia, tuve que borrar una anterior a esta (Ladrona de Corazones) porque después de publicarla la autora me dijo que se la iban a publicar como libro, que la quitara de fanfiction, así que eso hice, es la única que he quitado, no voy a borrar nada a no ser que me lo pida la autora por algo, tranquilas ;)**

**Pues eso, voy a adelantar la historia que tengo para después de esta, ya llevo 20 capis traducidos pero aún me quedan unos cuantos más.**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe, Lo farfan, Mia´s, Eleonora328, angi cullen, Clau Vale, Amorgen Lestrange, Pattworld, The Princess of the Dark, CasbabySwan, Negriithaah, ela fordyce, CrissYmell, BellaEdwardRobsten, SharinPattinson, Yekitab, Pan Cullen, julieta rendon, LauriCullen, PaOPattzZ, karlita carrillo, kami cullen castillo, solecitopucheta, kiztiapotter, rafaela monterroso, catitacullen, pituk9, florima, DarkWardObsession, Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock, alimago, Esyaba, Leslycan, Viki, Marchu, Caniqui, Juliannis, Masilobe, MiaCarLu, Angy Manse Cullen, Anni eska, Maki Salvatore, nesines, Fle- ARG, Kata, Ana L Steele, mona30, Mary, Prisgpe, Ivebar, Esmeralda C.**


	33. Outtake

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **TheSaintsMistress, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola...¡sorpresa! Ya que quedaba sólo el outtake pues digo, va, voy a ponérselo ya y así terminamos la historia :)**

**Está muy bien este capítulo porque así sabréis cómo les fueron las cosas después del último capi y cómo llegaron a lo que se cuenta en el epilogo ;)**

* * *

**Outtake**

No podía creer que hubiera pasado casi un año del día que estuvimos por última vez en la cabaña de Jasper. Pensándolo bien, era casi difícil creer que todo resultó salir bien. La última vez que estuve aquí, Bella seguía siendo mi jefa, mi jefa más exasperante, exigente, hermosa, y más allá de eso. Y yo acababa de romper todas las reglas que pusimos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había cambiado mucho. Ella seguía siendo exasperante, en la forma más linda. Ella seguía siendo exigente, en la forma más sexy. Y que me jodieran si no era todavía la criatura más hermosa que jamás había tenido el placer de... bueno... de conocer.

El último par de meses, desde que regresamos de nuestra visita a mis padres, habían sido un torbellino, y no tenía ni idea de cómo lo habría hecho sin ella y sin su constante entrenamiento. Ser arrojado a firmas de libros y visitas de publicidad había sido algo maravilloso, pero también me había alejado de Bella durante semanas. Esa fue la primera parte de este éxito que realmente no disfruté. Sin embargo, ella había estado conmigo en cada vuelo, en cada habitación de hotel no familiar, y en cada desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Estábamos casi en contacto permanente a través de mensajes texto, correo electrónico, Skype - el cual era mi favorito - y eso pudo o no pudo haber tenido que ver con el hecho de haber elegido tener el video-chat desnudos. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Había tenido mucho que ver con el hecho de que estuviéramos desnudos. Había algo muy erótico en ver a la mujer que amabas correrse delante de una cámara, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, sólo viéndola tu. Sólo pensar en ello ahora me ponía duro.

Una cosa que definitivamente era similar a la última vez que estuvimos aquí eran mis nervios. Joder, no podía estar quieto en un solo lugar. Necesitaba que se despertara de una puta vez.

Justo en ese momento, oí las tablas del suelo crujir por encima de mi cabeza.

Bueno, ya era hora.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en la esquina de mis labios cuando la oí tropezarse contra nuestra cama. Sólo pude imaginar la belleza de su piel translúcida mientras el sol de la mañana llegaba a todos los lugares que adoraba de ella. Eran unos puntos que había llegado a desear como nada. Apostaba a que su pelo estaba trenzado y anudado por el sueño y el ejercicio de anoche. Apostaba a que se estaba mirando las marcas de color púrpura y rosa que le hice en el pecho con mi boca. Apostaba a que ahora mismo estaba ruborizada, pensando en la forma en la que follamos violentamente contra la pared, demasiado ansiosos y desesperados por hacerlo en la cama. Joder, la idea de eso me había puesto las orejas rojas. El sexo con Bella, lo estuviéramos haciendo sudorosos y de manera dulce y lenta, o empujando y tirándose el uno contra el otro de manera salvaje hasta que estábamos sin aliento y jadeando, todavía era algo que me pillaba con la guardia baja. Nunca había podido imaginar algo más perfecto, incluso después de haberla tenido incontables veces. Todavía quería más. Siempre más.

Oí su risa, y supe que ella había encontrado la primera nota.

**Buenos días, mi amor.**

**Pensé que, ya que estábamos de vuelta aquí exactamente un año más tarde, podría contarte más de mis secretos.**

**Aquí es donde todo cambió para mí.**

**Así que voy a llevarte a otro viaje, las reglas son las que sabes por ahora.**

**Para comenzar, tengo que admitir que soy muy feliz de que nuestros amigos y padres se fueran ayer.**

**No importa lo mucho que me guste pasar tiempo con ellos, me gusta más pasar tiempo contigo (asolas), mucho más.**

**Atentamente, Edward.**

Llamadme un romántico indefenso, llamadme irrevocablemente enamorado, llamadme lo que queráis, pero el oír su risa, el verla sonriendo y feliz, era algo que todavía anhelaba más que otra cosa. Por eso decidí hacerlo esta manera, sabiendo lo mucho que ella adoró y apreció esto la primera vez.

Estaba bastante seguro de que iba a conseguir mi primer zapato.

Un golpeteo suave de unos pies moviéndose hasta la puerta de nuestra habitación me hizo sonreír aún más. Dejé la ropa como la primera vez, así que por sus movimientos sabía exactamente lo que iba a leer a continuación.

**A veces, hablas en sueños. No sucede a menudo, pero cuando lo haces, yo estoy despierto y fascinado por lo que susurras.**

**Y a veces, oh mierda cariño, a veces te pones realmente habladora y te puedo decir que sueñas con cosas menos inocentes. Cantas mi nombre de esa manera que me vuelve jodidamente loco... ya sabes la forma de la que estoy hablando. A veces, cuando no te quiero despertar, sabiendo que has tenido un día muy duro y necesitas descansar, me masturbo bajo las mantas, me obligo a correrme, coreando tu nombre a cambio. Y luego están las noches... ya sabes, ¿esas en las que te despierto y te amo desesperadamente sacándote de tu confusión por el sueño? Esas son las noches que simplemente no puedo soportar no tocarte, y que no me toques.**

**Me encanta que me 'hables', incluso cuando piensas que no estoy escuchando.**

**Siempre estoy escuchando, mi amor.**

**Atentamente, Edward.**

"¿Me estás escuchando ahora?", le oí decir desde el rellano de arriba, y sonreí cariñosamente por su vocecita diminuta.

"Sí", le respondí lo bastante alto para que ella me escuchara.

"¿Está mal que me guste?", su voz era vacilante y un poco insegura, pero pude oír la sonrisa que ella estaba demasiado avergonzada como para emitir.

"No, no lo está", negué con la cabeza, aunque ella no me podía ver.

Me mordí el labio cuando oí su risa sin aliento. Ella era un pequeño sapo cachondo.

**Yo quería que supieras que no se lo digo todo a mi madre. Te lo digo todo a ti.**

**Sé que has aceptado mi relación abierta con ella con gracia. Pero Bella, sólo hay una persona que sabe mis más profundos y más oscuros deseos, miedos y secretos.**

**Esa eres tú.**

**Atentamente, Edward.**

Oí un suspiro en algún lugar, la señorita Swan estaba desmayada en estos momentos. Sonreí porque sabía que a ella le gustaría oír eso, y porque era verdad. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba, pero no podía guardarme nada para mí mismo cuando se trataba de ella. Quiero decir, mierda, le hablé de mi madre biológica la primera vez que dormimos juntos. No le he dicho a nadie nada sobre eso... nunca. Ni siquiera a Emmett o a Rosalie. Eso fue un cambio para mí. Yo quería hablar de la existencia de Elizabeth, y Bella me convenció de que era el momento. Decir que Rose y Emmett se sorprendieron sería un eufemismo, pero eran tan comprensivos, alentadores y respetuosos que yo no quería hablar del tema de su muerte. Se sintió bien sacar eso de mi pecho.

El sonido de sus pasos bajando las escaleras me sacó de mis reflexiones internas. Ella estaba de camino hacia mi camisa.

**Echo de menos no verte todos los días, aunque a veces sea sólo porque esté encarcelado por mi cubículo.**

**Echo de menos no llevarte tu leche desnatada con sólo el 2% de café (nunca voy a olvidarlo de nuevo).**

**Nunca voy a lamentar el éxito que he tenido con mi libro, siendo tú una parte fundamental del mismo. Pero a veces, Bella, estar lejos de ti es una verdadera tortura.**

**Echo de menos trabajar para ti.**

**Atentamente, Edward.**

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de jugar a personajes? Podría llevar a nuestra casa 'la oficina de Bella' de vez en cuando", Bella dijo desde el pie de la escalera.

Su pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja por un momento, justo antes de que la sonrisa más grande se estirara en mis labios. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco encendido en estos momentos.

Me encantaba escucharla decir 'nuestra casa'. Vivir con Bella el último par de meses no había estado exento de su cuota de altibajos. Sin embargo, los dos éramos bastante buenos para acomodar al otro, sorprendentemente. Nos comprometíamos, igual que todas las buenas parejas hacían.

**Robé un par de tus bragas la primera vez que me fui a un tour de publicidad.**

**Cuando estoy lejos de casa, de ti, durante semanas, me siento un poco solo, y me encuentro echando en falta tu olor, tu piel, tu voz... todo.**

**Por lo tanto, cuando llega a ser demasiado, envuelvo el trozo de seda alrededor de mi polla y me masturbo con ella hasta que me corro...**

**¿Te parece repugnante? ¿Soy un pervertido? ¿Voy a conducir a casa sin pantalones?**

**Atentamente, Edward.**

**PS: Están un poco desgastadas de tanto uso. ¿Te importaría si cogiera otro par?**

Estaba todo tan silencioso que casi se podía oír un alfiler caer, y estaba casi seguro de que le había dado asco con mi admisión. Me esforcé para que mis oídos escucharan si ella me iba a dar alguna indicación de sus pensamientos, pero lo único que se escuchó fueron sus pasos mientras se movía hacia el sofá donde mis bóxers estaban esperándola. Sí, estaba bastante seguro de que iba a estar conduciendo de vuelta a Seattle sin mis pantalones... otra vez.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de prepararme para lo que iba a suceder.

**Amo tu mente. Amo tu ingenio. Amo tu boca sucia. Amo tus dulces palabras. Amo tu rubor. Amo tu humor. Amo tu cabello. Amo tu piel. Amo, amo y amo tu sonrisa. Amo tus labios. Amo tu cálida lengua en mí. Amo tus brazos alrededor de mí. Amo tu olor. Amo tu coño. Amo tu pasión. Amo a Alice y a Jasper. Amo a tus padres.**

**Te amo a ti, Bella Swan.**

**Atentamente, Edward.**

"Yo también te amo", susurró. Ella estaba cerca, y rápidamente me apoyé en el mostrador, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, recreando la primera vez que hicimos esto. La primera vez que me robó el corazón.

Con un crujido de una tela, ella apareció en la puerta, envuelta en una sábana, con el pelo despeinado y con los brazos llenos de mi ropa.

Le di mi sonrisa de medio lado, mirando sus mejillas graciosamente sonrojadas como siempre.

"Hola", murmuré sin poder mover mi mirada de la de ella.

"Hola", susurró, sus labios estaban inclinados en las esquinas

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unas cuantas respiraciones, simplemente enamorados.

"Me alegro de encontrarte desnudo", ella se rió suavemente, inclinándose contra el marco de la puerta, dándole otra mirada a mi cuerpo, haciendo que reaccionara como siempre hacía.

"Mi objetivo es complacer", me encogí de hombros y le guiñé un ojo.

Pensé en hacer esto con la ropa puesta. Pero al final, estos éramos nosotros. Por lo tanto, iba a hacerlo desnudo, porque podía.

Mi mirada se fue a sus brazos, tenía curiosidad por ver con qué ropa se había quedado esta vez. Creo que mi mandíbula se abrió por la sorpresa cuando vi mis vaqueros puestos casualmente sobre su brazo.

"Estoy sorprendido de ver mi pantalón", admití en estado de shock, levantando los ojos hacia ella con las cejas arqueadas.

Ella se rió con voz entrecortada e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Creía que a estas alturas ya sabrías lo mucho que me gusta que te toques a ti mismo pensando en mí", ella estaba siendo tímida y linda como la mierda.

Ella era la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca.

"¿Eso te pone caliente, cariño?", estuve tentado de hacerlo con un acento Austen Powers, pero era muy malo en los acentos, y no quería asustarla sonando como un duende borracho. Además, esa mujer nunca veía la tele, mi intento probablemente la confundiría más que cualquier otra cosa.

"Mhhmhh", murmuró, bajando los ojos hacia mi longitud tensada deliberadamente.

"Estaba pensando", interrumpí nuestro pequeño momento, sabiendo que si cedía a la mirada que me estaba dando ahora mismo, no iba a llegar a la parte con la que estaba tan emocionado.

"¿Sí?", ella sonrió cariñosamente.

"Realmente extraño llamarte señorita Swan".

Ella frunció el ceño con confusión, pero se rió de todos modos.

"Yo recuerdo haber mencionado el juego de personajes", señaló ella con un suspiro juguetón.

"No tengo otra cosa en mente".

"¿En serio?"

"Sí", yo asentí, dejando caer mi mirada por un segundo para tomar una respiración profunda. "¿No crees que deberíamos llegar a nuevos títulos?",

"¿Empezamos?", se rió.

Yo sonreí internamente y me alejé de la barra, haciendo lentamente mi camino hacia ella. Cuando estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia, escuchando su respiración trabajosa y casi sintiendo el calor de su piel, bajé lentamente mi cuerpo y me coloqué sobre una rodilla.

Sus ojos siguieron mis movimientos, pasando de confusos, a divertidos y finalmente a alarmantes.

"¿Edward?", se atragantó, buscando mi mirada con la suya febrilmente.

Yo sonreí de manera tranquila, sintiendo que mi corazón latía atronadoramente contra mi pecho. Tragué saliva espesa y tomé otra respiración antes de cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre. Su expresión era preciosa en estos momentos. Sobresaltada, conmocionada, ansiosa, aturdida… todos los adjetivos que podrían describir con precisión la trascendencia de esta ocasión.

"Te amo más de lo que nunca podré expresar con pequeñas notas en papel higiénico".

_Lo eres todo para mí._

"Te quiero más de lo que nunca seré capaz de mostrar con mi cuerpo, mis acciones, mis palabras".

_Cariño, eres deliciosa. Me pregunto si yo sabré igual._

"El primer día que te conocí, me sorprendió literalmente tu belleza. Casi tanto como tu humor de perros", le guiñé un ojo, lo que la hizo reír a través de las lágrimas que pasaban libremente por sus mejillas.

"Hubo un tiempo en el que no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación contigo, y ahora, mi amor, no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti, incluso durante el tiempo más corto posible".

_Cariño, tú eres mi favorita._

"Te doy mi corazón".

_No soy nada sin ti._

"Eres mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi amante. No me puedo imaginar no tenerte en mi vida por el resto de mis días".

_Nunca voy a permitir que me dejes ir._

"Quiero que tengas a mis bebés. Quiero envejecer contigo y hacerlo contigo hasta que las caderas cedan", los dos nos reímos, y su sonrisa... oh, su sonrisa era lo más brillante que mis ojos jamás podrían contemplar. Momentáneamente me cegó, hasta que me di cuenta de que mis propias lágrimas borraban mi visión.

"Isabella Swan...", sonreí a través de ellos, mientras goteaban por mis mejillas. "Voy a ser tu 'para siempre', si tú estás de acuerdo en ser el mío".

Levanté mi mano derecha, donde había estado aferrando la caja negra y pequeña, y abrí mis dedos. Mi temblorosa mano izquierda se unió a la fiesta mientras poco a poco abría la tapa para revelar el símbolo de mi promesa.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bella?".

Sus ojos se pusieron del tamaño de los platos, y me encontré a mí mismo riendo nerviosamente al ver su expresión. Alice y Rose me habían ayudado a seleccionar el anillo, lo que yo sabía de joyería dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero después nos encontramos con esta belleza, y yo supe que sería perfecto para ella. Sabíamos que a ella le encantaría. Mirando su cara ahora mismo, estaba feliz de decir que teníamos razón.

"Sí", susurró, sollozando, riendo y soltando mi ropa en el suelo con las manos temblorosas.

No creo que haya palabras para describir la felicidad y el alivio que sentí en ese momento. Ella acababa de cumplir un sueño que ni siquiera sabía que tenía hasta que me enamoré de ella.

Me reí entre dientes, empujándome hacia arriba desde el suelo y secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Mirando hacia abajo mientras ella se quedaba mirando el anillo, me sentí como si mi corazón fuera a explotar. Saqué el anillo de la caja, arrojando esta a un lado, lo que hizo que se riera la mujer que amaba. Éramos todo sonrisas y risas sin aliento mientras ella levantaba la mano izquierda y yo la cogía con la mía temblorosa. Puse el anillo - el cual… mierda, encajaba a la perfección - por encima de su delicado dedo.

Los dos miramos hacia abajo silenciosamente, hacia su mano suavemente apoyada en la mía.

"Señora Cullen", finalmente respiré apenas en un susurro.

Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente hasta la mía, sus ojos estaban abiertos de asombro, su sonrisa era desinhibida y gloriosa.

"Te amo", susurró ella con fervor, levantando suavemente ambas manos hasta que estuvieron detrás de mi cuello, haciendo que la sábana cayera al suelo.

Con nuestros cuerpos desnudos y apretados y mis manos en sus caderas - las cuales había llegado a conocer tan bien - sellamos nuestra promesa con un beso abrasador.

Y entonces... follamos. Porque esos éramos nosotros, y yo no quería que fuera de ninguna otra manera.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido esta pedazo de declaración? De verdad que estoy enamorada de este Edward, es tan mono ^^**

**Tranquilas que no voy a borrar nada, no os preocupéis, os la dejo para que la leáis las veces que queráis ;)**

******Bueno, pues ahora sí que ya hemos llegado al final de la historia, que pena, de verdad :(**

**Os dejo mi face porque ahí iré informando sobre la nueva traducción, no creo que tarde más de dos o tres semanas en subirla, ya lo iré diciendo :)**

** www . facebook andri . fanfics (acordaos de quitar los espacios)**

* * *

**¡Nos vemos en la siguiente traducción! **

**Muchisimos besos y abrazos para todas y gracias por haberme apoyado y haber hecho que pasáramos de los 1500 reviews :D**

**También**** quería darle las gracias a ****TheSaintsMistress porque si no hubiera sido por ella no hubiéramos podido disfrutar de este increíble fic, muchas gracias por escribirlo y sobretodo por dejarme traducirlo ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme en esta historia:**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore, Milita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Shibubi, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, pekascullen, ryomahellsing, AnnBitchCullen, elena robsten, AnnieFP, torposoplo12, anita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aleowo, beakis, milisil, Jess Wayland Cullen, Inkdestiny, ludgardita, sophia76, lizco2, JeniZuluCullenM, Konnyxa, ini narvel, DarkWardObsession, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Loonydraconian, Luz, Alejandra, Sofy Vicky, DaniiEverdeen, lovebyInspired, HoneyStewart, Cath Robsteniana, Roxcio, SteFi-Art, patymdn, mirylion, Mareenma, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, ViviORD`Cs, MaxiPau, chusrobissocute, Pamelita, Milhoja, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, felicytas, karenov17, Diana Prenze, Madriguerita, Gusdha, TheDC1809, Mary Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Kdaniela, fer93vulturi, twilight-love1694, XkanakoX, Heart on Winter, Tita Moon, Naida Lilith, EmilyLuchia, yiyu46, RaqLopez, freckles03, sandra32321, CindyLis, Rocxio, maria moreno, fary03, Babyboo27, Marianixcr, Laucami, janalez, gotik pirata, AlejandraZJofre, larosaderosas, Litha McGuiness, sweetdirtydraco, Rossy- Bells- Cullen, greek- cullen, eli1901, leyswan, Lupita Calvo, Esme Mary Cullen, anamart05, Coco Cu, Cindy M Galvez, Lakentsb, EdithCullen71283, Melania, BarbyBells, mariale24, Milee36, SabiaAtenea, belly bells cullen-salvatore, bitha- granger, Kisara Masen, terewee, Monique, Neko de Pattinson, Katiuska Cullen Swan, L´Amelie, kaalii, SofiGM, eddieIlove, 0kallii Cullen, marcecullenswan, Claudia Valencia, antomirok, nadu, luzdeluna2012, carola, Vanina, krisner, ErandiLina, GilbbertaGrell, EleGL, MarieElizabethCS, karlin M, Nilari, Cata, lexa0619, pitita10cullen, ninacara, sheyla18, Bad Littel Bunny, Ximena, PrettyBells, valu03, Guacha, madeki, Rosy Inda, jesk, MSG, Lore562, A Cullen, elis, Gabs, Barbaraaa7, Ximena del Caos, Priscila, Mara, Ap19, Sara, Laura Katherine, elis, mueganiTo Cullen, yakari, Kta, TwiMaria812, gesykag, LucyFelton14, M´BlueArmor, Lofe, Lo farfan, Mia´s, Eleonora328, angi cullen, Clau Vale, Amorgen Lestrange, Pattworld, The Princess of the Dark, CasbabySwan, Negriithaah, ela fordyce, CrissYmell, BellaEdwardRobsten, SharinPattinson, Yekitab, Pan Cullen, julieta rendon, LauriCullen, PaOPattzZ, karlita carrillo, kami cullen castillo, solecitopucheta, kiztiapotter, rafaela monterroso, catitacullen, pituk9, florima, DarkWardObsession, Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock, alimago, Esyaba, Leslycan, Viki, Marchu, Caniqui, Juliannis, Masilobe, MiaCarLu, Angy Manse Cullen, Anni eska, Maki Salvatore, nesines, Fle- ARG, Kata, Ana L Steele, mona30, Mary, Prisgpe, Ivebar, Esmeralda C, Alicy Garcia, sachita1212, ReneesmeCC, AlexitaCullen, kmi cullen, Lizairy Cullen, nadu, Vidabells, Bite Me Sr Cullen.**


End file.
